Reencuentro en el vortice
by lady roxi
Summary: continuacion del anime... que paso despues de la comida en el hogar de pony...?
1. Capitulo 1- Vientos de guerra

**Capítulo I**

**Vientos de Guerra**

Dos años habían pasado desde aquella maravillosa reunión en el Hogar de Pony. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, pero otras tantas permanecían sin alteración. El pequeño orfanato en el valle verde, el diligente trabajo de las dos mujeres quienes eran el alma del lugar, la siempre creciente fortuna de los Andley y el bullicio perennal de la agitada ciudad de Chicago no habían variado un ápice. Sin embargo, la vida de nuestros amigos había atravesado por algunos cambios importantes.

William Albert había tomado total control de su fortuna y ahora se encontraba dirigiendo los negocios de la familia Andley con la sabiduría y el éxito que la tía abuela Elroy siempre había deseado. Archie había decidido entrar a la Universidad donde se encontraba estudiando Leyes para el beneplácito de los padres de Annie, quienes se encontraban muy complacidos con su futuro yerno. Annie, por su parte, también había experimentado cambios positivos. Ahora era, sin lugar a dudas, la dama que su madre siempre había soñado. Dulce por naturaleza y de maneras refinadas gracias a la cuidadosa educación que había recibido, se había convertido en una graciosa criatura con hermosos ojos y una figura impresionante. Más de algún joven de la alta sociedad de Chicago hubiese querido probar su suerte cortejando a la joven, pero desafortunadamente para ellos, Annie y Archie habían sido pareja por tanto tiempo que ya nadie dudaba que se casarían tan pronto como el joven millonario terminara sus estudios.

Patty continuaba viviendo en Florida con su abuela, pero cada verano viajaba hasta Chicago para pasar unas semanas con los amigos que habían llegado a ser los mejores que jamás había tenido. Ella nunca había sido realmente hermosa, pero Dios le había concedido la gracia de un temperamento dulce y una bondad especial que la hacían atractiva a todo el mundo y los hombres no eran la excepción. No obstante, ningún de ellos había tomado el lugar que Stear había dejado vacío y ella no se sentía urgida por encontrar un substituto porque había aprendido que tales cosas nunca deben de forzarse.

Eliza Leagan, por su parte, era ahora un miembro conocido y activo de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Alta y esbelta con ojos matadores y una sonrisa insolente pasaba su tiempo entre bailes de gala, meriendas y demás inútiles eventos sociales de todo tipo. Los hombres la asediaban no solamente por su belleza y fortuna sino porque había logrado una reputación de mujer fácil que atraía a muchos. Ella se había decidido a gozarla sin restricciones en una clase de revancha por los dos jóvenes que nunca pudo tener – Anthony y Terri, por supuesto – y nadie iba a impedirle disfrutar la vida del modo que ella había escogido. Solamente una cosa la molestaba muy en el fondo de su alma oscura, y era su incapacidad de vengarse de aquella a quien su corazón odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque esa persona tenía un protector poderoso que aún la indomable Eliza Leagan no se atrevía a desafiar.

Por el contrario, Neil se había convertido en un vergonzoso alcohólico quien a pesar de todos los intentos hechos por Albert para ayudarlo, se mantenía ahogado en el fondo de alguna botella de whisky. Nunca había superado el rechazo que había sufrido y tal vez nunca lo lograría, especialmente cuando el objeto de su afecto estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Ahora más que nunca, mis amigos lectores, Candice White Andley era la personificación dela libertad y la independencia. Había aceptado conservar el apellido de su familia adoptiva como un gracioso acto de simpatía hacia el hombre que amaba como al hermano mayor que nunca había tenido. Ocasionalmente ella le acompañaba a eventos sociales o grandes galas en las cuales era necesario ser visto para el bienestar de los negocios y la reputación de la familia Andley. Pero además de esas raras ocasiones Candy era todavía la joven sencilla y dulce que siempre había sido.

Había decidido conservar su antiguo departamento y vivir ahí sola a pesar de toda la alharaca hecha por la señora Elroy, quien se escandalizaba solo de pensar que una dama viviese sola. Pero aún no contenta con eso, Candy había insistido en conservar su antiguo trabajo como enfermera. Ahora, después de un largo tiempo de duro trabajo para ayudar a su jefe a conquistar la guerra contra el alcoholismo, había finalmente logrado rehabilitar al hombre y ambos estaban entonces trabajando en un gran hospital en el cual habían sido aceptados sin la ayuda de Albert. A pesar de los sinceros deseos del joven por ayudar a su protegida y al buen viejo doctor, Candy insistió en encontrar una salida por su propia cuenta,; y así había sido como, una vez más, se había salido con la suya por sus propios medios.

Candy cumpliría pronto 19 años y la cándida belleza que una vez había cautivado a los tres jóvenes Andley, años atrás en los días de la mansión de Lakewood, había madurado en una mujer cuya hermosura dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera. Poseedora de una figura con suaves pero voluptuosas curvas, una sonrisa arrolladora y unos ojos por los cuales se podía matar, Candy tenía aún la gracia de la sencillez. Las pecas de su nariz habían casi totalmente desaparecido dejando solamente algunas manchitas rosas que daban a su rostro un aire cándido. Sus maneras se habían suavizado pero conservaba los firmes movimientos de una persona que ha practicado deportes de manera regular, algo que no era muy común entre las mujeres de su tiempo. Pero una vez más, muchas cosas no eran comunes en la más famosa y excéntrica heredera de una de las familias más ricas de los Estados Unidos.

La tía abuela Elroy estaba particularmente preocupada por el hecho de que Candy estaba aún soltera y sin compromiso formal. La anciana temía que la joven pudiese escoger a alguien indigno del prestigio y fortuna de la familia. Para ella había sido una cosa terrible que William Albert le hubiese permitido a la muchacha romper su supuesto compromiso con Neil. Hubieses sido, después de todo, un arreglo muy conveniente para ambas familias, pero Albert había sido tan tajante al respecto de ese asunto que la anciana había perdido ya toda esperanza en ese enlace.

Albert, por su parte, estaba algo preocupado por la soledad en que Candy vivía, pero ella se veía tan segura de lo que quería para sí misma que no pudo negarse ante el deseo de la joven de vivir sola. Dentro de su corazón Albert esperaba que su pequeña encontraría algún día el amor que había perdido ya dos veces en su corta vida, porque para él, nadie más que ella merecía esa bendición.

Hacia el inicio del año de 1917 las preocupaciones de Albert se concentraron en otros asuntos. La situación entre los Estados Unidos y Alemania había alcanzado un punto peligroso. Dos años habían pasado desde el hundimiento del Lusitania por la marina alemana, hecho que había resultado en la muerte de 128 pasajeros norteamericanos. Desde entonces, las cosas había ido de mal en peor y tan sólo un par de meses antes, esto es en Febrero de 1917, el presidente Wilson había roto las relaciones diplomáticas con Alemania. Por lo tanto la escena estaba lista para un evento ineludible y el miedo de la eminente guerra flotaba en el aire. Como un acaudalado banquero él sabía que su fortuna podía jugar un papel importante en el conflicto. Sin embargo, Albert nunca se aventuró a imaginar cómo los eventos históricos iban a afectar la vida de su familia hasta que fue ya demasiado tarde.

Era una soleada mañana de primavera cuando Katherine Johnson entró al cuarto de enfermeras en una agitada carrera muy inusual en ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y ella estaba prácticamente sin aliento. Candy esta sentada charlando alegremente con otra enfermera cuando Katherine interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres con su llegada inesperada.

La joven rubia no tuvo que preguntar nada porque cada detalle estaba ya escrito en la cara de su colega: los Estados Unidos le habían declarado la guerra a Alemania finalmente. Candy conocía bien esa mirada solemne en la cara de Katherine y se pudo imaginar también lo que aquel evento significaba para el país y para ella misma...

¡Candy!...- Katherine dijo por tercera vez – ¿Estás escuchándome? ¿No dices nada acerca de esto?

Oh. . . lo siento! – Respondió Candy volviendo a la realidad de la que por un momento había escapado en sus pensamientos – Yo estaba...algo...- dudó por un segundo – Temo que tengo algo que hacer chicas ¿Me disculpan?

E inmediatamente ella abandonó el cuarto dejando detrás suyo a dos enfermeras intrigadas.

¿Qué le pasó? No hizo ningún comentario sobre las malas noticias – dijo Katherine.

Bueno, de hecho creo que realmente le afectaron las nuevas. Estaba muy bien antes de tu llegada – replicó la segunda enfermera.

¿Tú crees que ella tiene a "alguien" por quien temer con esta guerra ... –dijo Katherine con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos.

¿Un enamorado, quieres decir? No, no lo creo. Candy es una chica muy dulce pero muy reservada sobre todo lo relacionado con su vida privada. No obstante, me temo que no está interesada en ningún muchacho por el momento, esas cosas no se pueden ocultar.

La conversación continuó mientras una rubia muy nerviosa continuaba corriendo a través de un parque cercano.

Candy corrió hasta un puesto de periódicos para comprar un testimonio real del evento. Ella estaba segura de que el suceso iba a traer un nuevo giro a su vida... ¿Podría ser que inclusive...?

Estaba claramente impreso en la primera página... Esa mañana del 6 de Abril de 1917 el presidente Woodrow Wilson había declarado la guerra y estaba ya pidiendo voluntarios para defender la Nación. Los dedos de Candy estrujaron el periódico con una extraña mezcla de temor, valor, excitación y una extraña sensación que ella no pudo alcanzar a nombrar en aquel momento. Era como si su destino le estuviese llamando a gritos, era algo así como una llamada a una cita concertada por adelantado desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ella había recibido un entrenamiento especial para tal momento y ahora podría ser el momento cuando su entrenamiento probaría su valor. La memoria de Flammy, quien todavía continuaba trabajando como voluntaria en el frente, junto con el inolvidable recuerdo de Stear, vino a su mente. ¿Podría ella abandonar su pacífica vida en Chicago donde contaba con el amor y compañía de sus amigos más cercanos, donde ella podía siempre regresar al Hogar de Pony para encontrar fuerza y apoyo? ¿Sería tan valiente como para enfrentar los horrores de la guerra?

Una joven pareja con un niño pequeño pasaron frente a ella. La mujer estaba radiante con una mano firmemente asida al brazo de su esposo, mientras él cargaba con su otro brazo al pequeño que no debía de tener más de dos años. Candy los vio caminar a lo largo del parque hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Parecían tan felices y tan ajenos al peligro eminente que el país estaba por enfrentar. Candy entonces pensó que la joven madre tenía razones poderosas para permanecer sana y salva en el cobijo de la madre patria, mientras toda el ejército norteamericano se preparaba ya para defender al país, después de todo, aquella mujer tenía una familia por la cual velar ...¿Pero ella? . . . ¿Quién esta esperándote en casa Candice White?

¿Qué estás diciendo? – gritó Albert sin poder creer lo que había oído –¿Candy abandonó el departamento sin decir una palabra?... ¿ Ni siquiera a mi ?

Me temo que eso es correcto, señor – contestó George Johnson muy apenado – Esta mañana el guardia en turno se dio cuenta de que la señorita no había abandonado el departamento en más de veinticuatro horas y como es un día de trabajo se preguntó si algo marchaba mal, así que fue a averiguar con el casero. Fue entonces cuando ambos encontraron esta carta que ella había dejado, señor.

Largo tiempo atrás, desde que Candy había decidido continuar viviendo sola en su departamento al centro de Chicago, Albert había apostado guardias que cuidaban de la joven sin dejarse notar.

William Albert sabía bien que Candy se hubiese molestado de haber sabido que era vigilada de esa forma, pero la ciudad se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar violento y peligroso, y una rica heredera era siempre una tentación para secuestradores y otros maleantes. Por lo tanto, como la cabeza de la familia, Albert no podía tomar riesgo alguno con respecto a la seguridad de su protegida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas medidas, su secretario estaba ahora informándole que la chica había desaparecido de algún modo, justo en las narices de sus guardias.

Dame la nota – dijo Albert con voz temblorosa y visiblemente enojado –

Lo que sus ojos leyeron entonces estaba más allá de sus más horribles sueños.

_Queridos Albert, Annie y Archie:_

_Siento mucho dejarlos sin decir palabra pero se que me perdonarán tarde o temprano. Tengo mis razones para hacer algo así._

_Hay una parte de mí que quiere quedarse con ustedes y todos aquellos a quienes amo, pero la otra parte me empuja para cumplir con un deber que no puedo soslayar. Quiero que sepan que he meditado esta decisión un buen tiempo y que no es, de ninguna manera, el resultado de un impulso vano._

_Algunos años atrás, cuando estaba en la escuela de enfermería, recibí un entrenamiento especial como enfermera militar. En aquellos años la guerra había apenas empezado y parecía solamente un fantasma lejano, en aquel entonces no estábamos seguros si ese fantasma algún día nos alcanzaría. Pero a decir verdad lo logró, y ya ha cobrado la vida de uno de nuestros más queridos seres, a quien nuestra familia siempre recordará con el más profundo cariño._

_Es por su imborrable memoria que no debo desoír el llamado de mi deber. Nuestro país necesita mis servicios y no voy a deshonrar el ejemplo de Stear._

_Sé que mi partida los dejará preocupados y en tristeza. Ustedes han siempre sido tan buenos y cariñosos conmigo. No obstante, tengo que irme, pero confío en que el Señor estará conmigo todo el camino a Europa y me protegerá durante las pruebas que me aguardan allá._

_Por favor Albert, no te enojes conmigo. Se que desapruebas todo este asunto de la guerra porque siempre has sido un pacifista, pero piensa que no voy como un soldado para matar, sino como una enfermera para salvar vidas. Archie, no temas porque voy a volver sana y salva y si no cuidas bien de Annie sabrás de mi, catrín._

_Annie, prométeme que serás una chica fuerte. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María te necesitarán más que nunca._

_Recen por mi y expliquen todas estas cosas a esas dos queridas mujeres._

_Los ama_

_Candice W. Andley._

_P. D._

_Albert lamento decirte que solamente gastas tu dinero en esos guardias. Por lo regular siempre se quedan dormidos después de la media noche._

Dos lagrimones corrieron en las mejillas de Albert cuando hubo terminado de leer la carta. A juzgar por la última vez que Candy había sido vista por los guardias, ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de detenerla. Para entonces ella ya estaría viajando hacia Francia con el primer pelotón mandado por los Estados Unidos. Albert sintió que parte de su vida se rompía de nuevo en pedazos. Parecía que había perdido a su querida hermana, aquella que el destino le había dado en una clase de compensación por la otra hermana que había perdido cuando aún era un niño. ¿Podría ahora recobrarla? Si tan solo Candy no fuera tan testaruda y al menos por una sola vez en su vida pensara en si misma en lugar de pensar en los demás...

La señorita Hamilton es la jefa de enfermeras y ustedes tendrán que seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra – dijo el director del Hospital Saint Jaques con un ligero acento francés a las recién llegadas y luego, volviéndose hacia Flammy - Hamilton, estas son las chicas nuevas que acaban de llegar de América, espero que pueda ayudarlas a adaptarse y comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible.

El hombre abandonó entonces el cuarto dejando a las enfermeras con la alta morena.

Los fríos ojos de Flammy inspeccionaron a las enfermeras y su corazón se detuvo por un momento cuando logró ver a una cara familiar con grandes ojos verdes que le sonreía con una amabilidad que ella no podía entender.

Encantada de verte otra vez – susurró Candy cuando Flammy pasó junto a ella . Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo – replicó la morena con voz seca y sin más comentarios continuó su inspección del grupo – Espero que todas ustedes estén seguras acerca de la decisión que tomaron cuando resolvieron enrolarse. Pronto encontrarán que todas las cosas negativas que han oído acerca de las experiencias de las enfermeras militares no son muy exactas. De hecho, la realidad va más allá de cualquier cosa que se pudieron haber imaginado allá, en sus cómodos y rutinarios trabajos en los Estados Unidos la realidad es señoritas, mucho peor.

Después de esta melodramática introducción, Flammy continuó con una larga lista de deberes reglas y recomendaciones. Todas las jóvenes nuevas se miraron unas a las otras admiradas por la frialdad de tal recepción. Las palabras de Flammy fueron claras, distantes y heladas, sin un dejo de simpatía o amabilidad, solamente un muy elocuente discurso que no dejaba dudas sobre quién estaba a cargo y cómo esperaba ella que se cumpliese con el trabajo por hacer. La expresión en su cara no cambió ni tampoco el tono de su voz. Si alguna de las enfermeras en el grupo había esperado que todo ese asunto de la guerra no iba a ser tan malo después de todo entonces el discurso de "bienvenida" de Flammy se encargó de matar la última de esas débiles esperanzas. No obstante, un solo corazón entre el grupo no se dejó impresionar o realmente afectar por la actitud de Flammy. Candy sabía bien que todo aquello era pura actuación. Detrás de esa mujer que aparentaba tener un corazón de hielo, había una niña solitaria y esta vez Candy no iba a caer el la trampa de su pretendida dureza.

Esta ocasión mi querida colega – se dijo Candy – encontraré el modo de derribar esos muros que tanto tiempo te has esmerado en construir alrededor de tu corazón. No voy a desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad que la vida me da.

Una luz de determinación cruzó por sus ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que Flammy terminaba su discurso.

Aquella noche Candy se sentó en la ventana del cuarto que iba a compartir con una enfermera mayor llamada Julienne. No había nada que pudiese ser considerado un lujo en la habitación. De hecho, el cuarto era más bien austero y sus habitantes bien podrían haberse sentido deprimidas fácilmente por su sola apariencia. Si Candy no hubiese pasado antes por situaciones más difíciles tal vez la tristeza le habría embargado entonces junto con unos grandes deseos de regresar a casa. Pero ella había decidido mantener el espíritu muy en alto y estaba ahora llena de esperanzas en la nueva empresa que había empezado. Ni la dureza de las palabras de Flammy ni la pobreza del cuarto podrían quitarle la emoción que sentía en el corazón y la belleza de la luna llena que apareció entonces en el cielo nocturno. Mientras pudiese apreciar la belleza de la creación divina a pesar del tamaño de sus problemas, le había dicho alguna vez la Hermana María, habría esperanzas para continuar.

Un camión lleno de soldados con la bandera norteamericana pasó en la calle justo debajo de la ventana de la joven. Dentro del camión un par de ojos azul oscuro se perdían en la ligera bruma nocturna. El hombre de los ojos azules sintió un dolor repentino en el corazón cuando el camión pasaba frente al hospital. El dolor se desvaneció en un par de segundos pero le dejó una sensación de pérdida cuya causa no pudo comprender, pero que en última instancia, no le resultaba desconocida.

Candy entonces cerró la ventana preguntándose qué podría haber sido ese dolor repentino en su propio corazón.

Los días pasaron rápidamente en Saint Jaques, pero tal como lo prometiera Flammy, ninguno de ellos fue fácil o tranquilo. Los heridos inundaban los pabellones, los quirófanos y aún los corredores. El dolor y la desesperación estaban en el aire que cada ser humano respiraba mientras que muy poco consuelo podía ser hallado en medio de la confusión.

En ocasiones Candy llegó a pensar que había usado ya la última gota de fuerzas que tenía dando puntadas, limpiando las camas o trabajando interminables horas en cirugía. No obstante, cuando se sentía casi desfallecer la figura fuerte y determinada de Flammy aparecía por algún lado como un recordatorio increíble del espíritu que ambas jóvenes mujeres había aprendido en los viejos días de su entrenamiento con Mary Jane. Entonces Candy recobraba su usual humor positivo y alegre y continuaba su trabajo iluminando aquel lugar con una cálida sonrisa. Ahí donde la eficiencia de Flammy solamente podía ayudar a los cuerpos a recobrarse de la enfermedad, el encanto de Candy podía traer esperanza a aquellos corazones aún más enfermos que los mismos cuerpos que los envolvían.

" Juntas podrían formar la enfermera perfecta", se había dicho alguna vez Mary Jane y si hubiese podido ver a sus antiguas alumnas en acción se habría congratulado a sí misma par los buenos resultados y los acertado de sus predicciones. Porque en verdad el trabajo de las jóvenes se complementaba tan bien que a pesar de las limitaciones que se sufrían en el hospital todo trabajaba satisfactoriamente, aún en la confusión que frecuentemente reinaba en derredor.

Candy se había dado cuenta de ello y por lo tanto trataba de trabajar con Flammy tanto como le era posible y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el exasperaste temperamento de su antigua condiscípula. Desafortunadamente, Flammy no era de la misma opinión y hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles para Candy, quien tenía que soportar sus despóticos modales.

¿Acaso eres nueva en este trabajo? – Dijo Flammy con tono irritado – esta venda está demasiado apretada, más te vale que la aflojes inmediatamente o le causarás a este pobre hombre más problemas de los que ya tiene.

Sí Flammy, lo haré enseguida – replicó Candy suavemente

No hables mucho y trabaja más rápido, todavía tienes toneladas de cosas que hacer antes de que tu turno termine – Flammy logró agregar mientras abandonaba el lugar para continuar su diaria revisión.

¿Cómo le haces para aguantarla? – preguntó el hombre a quien Candy le estaba acomodando las vendas, cuando Flammy se había ya retirado.

Candy encogió los hombros y le dio al hombre una de esas dulces sonrisas que valen un millón de dólares.

Pues verá, el secreto es nunca tomar como algo personal lo que dice y aceptarla así como es.

Sí, como un dolor en ... la cabeza – terminó el hombre conteniendo la vulgaridad de su lenguaje, porque cómo podía un hombre razonable decir palabras subidas de tono en la presencia del ángel rubio en frente de él.

Oh sargento O'Connor, mi amiga no es una mala persona, apreciaría lo que vale si llegara a conocerla mejor. En el fondo de su corazón tiene un alma noble.

Tal vez pero está demasiado en el fondo como para poder verla, creo- insistió el hombre con una risita – Te digo algo más, si esa 'amiga' tuya no logra suavizar el carácter va a terminar como una solitaria solterona.

Usted es imposible Sr. O'Connor – contestó Candy riendo.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo la voz de un hombre más joven.

Candy estaba ahora cerca de este segundo hombre limpiando una impresionante herida que tenía él en el brazo.

Al contrario – continuó el joven – no creo que a una joven linda y dulce como tu le falten pretendientes – agregó con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Oh, eres un coqueto François – replicó Candy – pero no les voy a permitir que sean tan duros al juzgar a Flammy. Los dos deberían estarse preocupando por ustedes mismos. Si no endulzan el temperamento ninguna chica querrá salir con ustedes... y eso incluye a las enfermeras – concluyó ella riendo mientras dejaba el cuarto.

En ese momento un joven doctor entró en la habitación. Había presenciado toda la escena. Sus ojos grises habían seguido cada movimiento de la rubia mientras sus oídos registraban cada palabra producida por sus labios.

Mala suerte esta vez – bromeó O'Connor dirigiéndose a François Girard

Sí, pero uno siempre intenta, tú sabes, especialmente con una chica tan encantadora. ¿Oh no?

Sí, pero esta chica en especial, Sr. Girard, no es muy fácil de atrapar – dijo el doctor uniéndose a la conversación – y un ejemplar femenino verdaderamente difícil de encontrar, además.

Muy cierto Dr. Bonnot – aceptó François y la conversación murió en este punto dejando a los tres hombre solos con sus propios pensamientos.

Yves Bonnot había conocido a Candy desde el primer día que ella llegó al hospital. Se encontraba tomando un breve descanso en el privado de los médicos y estaba saliendo del baño cuando el director del hospital entraba al lugar con el grupo de las nuevas enfermeras. Escondido detrás de la puerta del baño Yves escuchó el discurso de Flammy – algo que ya había hecho algunas veces antes – y con mirada cuidadosa examinó la reacción de las recién llegadas mientras la seca morena hablaba. Un rostro entre todo el grupo captó su atención inmediatamente. Al principio fue tal vez la exquisita belleza de una cara con piel blanca como la crema fresca, con una naricita respingada y unos ojos increíblemente grandes, lo que cautivó al joven, pero después de unos cuantos minutos después de la primera impresión, Yves pudo ver algo más allá de la bella apariencia. Mientras Flammy continuaba hablando el joven se divertía con la consternación que se podía ver en las caras de las nuevas enfermeras. Sin embargo, en el rostro de la rubia no se pudo apreciar ni una sombra de miedo o incertidumbre. En lugar de eso Yves pudo leer una determinación poco usual en esas profundas ventanas verdes de sus ojos.

"Cela c'est courage" (Eso es valor, en francés) – se dijo complacido al encontrar en una misma mujer dos cosas que rara vez se encuentran juntas, belleza y carácter.

Desde ese momento Yves había seguido los movimientos de la joven con interés. Se hallaba más que dispuesto a conocerla mejor, pero pronto encontraría que el camino al corazón de la joven, a pesar de la acostumbrada bondad de su poseedora, era un senda muy difícil de cruzar.

Yves había tenido un par de experiencias no muy placenteras con las mujeres durante su vida así que a pesar de su innegable primera atracción hacia la joven se mantuvo anónimo sin saber cómo acercarse a la chica. En ese tiempo Yves la observó cuidadosamente. Siempre escondiéndose desde algún lado desde donde podía observar miles de pequeños detalles. Se aprendió de memoria cada rasgo de su rostro, la fina línea de su naríz, el suave rosa de sus mejillas todo salpicado con unas pecas casi invisibles, cada pequeña espiral de su melena rizada y el millón de chispas que parecían cubrir su cabello cuando el sol brillaba sobre él, todo su asombroso repertorio de sonrisas arrolladoras y las diferentes inflexiones de su voz. También aprendió que ella era, sin duda alguna, un ser humano agraciado con el más tierno de los corazones y un espíritu indomable que rara vez se rendía. Yves se encontró tan fascinado en esta casi enfermiza tendencia a mirar en asombro detrás de cualquier cosa que lo pudiese esconder de la vista de la joven, que pasó semanas enteras tratando de encontrar el modo de darse a conocer a la muchacha. Pero la ocasión vendría casi por accidente y mucho antes de lo que a Yves le hubiese gustado.

No era lo que puede llamarse un hermoso día. De hecho, había llovido toda la mañana quedando un hilera interminable de charcos sobre las aceras. La ciudad tenía una apariencia melancólica bajo el gris cielo de verano que combinaba bien con el ánimo de sus habitantes. Más de tres años había pasado desde que la guerra había comenzado y el país estaba ya cansado de soportar el dolor y la constante pérdida. A pesar del triste escenario Yves estaba disfrutando de su día libre y había salido con su perro para dar una caminata. El animal, un gran pastor alemán que aun no cumplía su primer año, caminaba inquietamente al lado de su amo.

Yves se sentó en una de las bancas del parque pensando en los cambios por los que había atravesado la ciudad desde el inicio de la guerra. París era todavía la reina de las grandes ciudades pero aunque sus edificios estaban aun sanos y salvos la atmósfera había cambiado dramáticamente. Se podían ver soldados por todas partes, la gente caminaba por las calles con una expresión preocupada y silenciosa, y aun en la "Quartier Latin", el vecindario de los estudiantes y artistas, el usual aire de efervescente agitación parecía haber perdido su energía acostumbrada. En otras palabras, la posibilidad de que el ejército alemán invadiera la bella y atesorada ciudad, orgullo de toda la nación, era un fantasma que rondaba las mentes de todos.

El enorme perro se puso de pie con un movimiento repentino lo cual sacó al joven de sus cavilaciones. Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar el gran animal estaba fuera de su alcance corriendo detrás de un gato amarillo que ya corría con todas las fuerzas de sus cuatro patas para escapar de una pelea que seguramente perdería el pobre felino.

Yves había soltado la correa así que no tuvo otra alternativa que correr detrás de su perro, el cual no daba oídos a los llamados eufóricos de su amo. En unos cuantos segundos los tres corredores estaban fuera del parque y se dirigían hacía una calle cercana en frente de los peatones que los miraban divertidos. Del otro lado de la misma calle una joven se había detenido para comprar un helado a un vendedor ambulante. El gato, en su desesperación, vio un buen refugio debajo del carrito de helados y antes de que la joven pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el gato y el perro estaban corriendo en círculos alrededor de ella. Los animales la tiraron al suelo donde ella fue finalmente a parar toda enredada con el gran perro y su correa. Mientras tanto el gato, viendo una buena oportunidad para salvar la vida, escapó graciosamente.

Mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !( Dios mío) – dijo Yves al acercarse a la chica – Je suis desolé Medemoiselle, Je..( Lo siento mucho señorita ) ... Pero entonces, al darse Yves cuenta de que los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto le miraban con simpatía, ni una sombra de molestia en su profundidad acuosa, se paralizó por un instante no sabiendo qué decir en cualquiera de las lenguas que hablaba.

C'est bien Monsieur (Está bien señor) – contestó ella en un francés poco fluido.

¿Está usted bien señorita? – logró decir finalmente mientras le ofrecía una mano a la joven.

Oh, habla inglés – notó ella con agradable asombro.

Sí señorita, pero por favor... ¿Está usted bien? Jamás me lo perdonaré , quiero decir, fue todo mi culpa, el perro ... usted ve...es mío, me temo.

Bueno, ya lo había notado por la forma en que lo mira, pero no se preocupe estoy bien señor, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de mi helado – se rió la joven.

Si me permite estaré encantado de comprarle otro, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por todas las molestias causadas por este estúpido perro – añadió él dando una severa mirada al pastor alemán.

Bueno, solamente si me promete que no se enojará con este pobre muchacho. – dijo ella sonriendo y él correspondió a su sonrisa tratando de mantener el control sobre sus emociones.

"Oh Dios mío" pensó Yves, " Es ella, no puede ser.. no puede ser...Yo había imaginado que sería diferente .. Algo más... ¿Romántico?... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ... Debo estar loco...De todas formas, tengo que pensar claramente cuál es mi siguiente movimiento...Vamos tonto, piensa rápido"

Yves pagó al vendedor por el helado y éste sonrió al joven cuando se dio cuenta cuán nervioso se encontraba el muchacho por el ligero temblor de sus manos.

Tenez Monsieur ( Aquí tiene, señor ) – dijo el vendedor y después añadió musitando paran no ser oído por la joven – vous avez de la chance aoujourd'hui (Tiene suerte este día)

Merci – dijo Ives sin saber qué responder al comentario del hombre – Aquí tiene señorita -dijo finalmente volviéndose a la joven junto de él, quien, como seguramente nuestros lectores ya han imaginado, no era otra que Candy.

Gracias, Sr...

Bonnot, Yves Bonnot, Mademoiselle – añadió él

Yo soy Candice White Andley, pero todos me llaman Candy – dijo ella ofreciendo al joven la mano que le quedaba libre. Candy pensó entonces que el joven tenía una linda sonrisa.

Enchanté.

Pronto la pareja y el inoportuno perro caminaban juntos a lo largo de la angosta calle. Yves mencionó que era doctor en el hospital Saint Jaques y se fingió sorprendido cuando Candy le dijo que ella trabajaba como enfermera en el mismo lugar. Una vez que llegaron a ese punto la conversación se volvió más fluida e Yves pudo saber que ella venía de un lugar al Norte de los Estados Unidos, que se había graduado de enfermera el mismo año en que la guerra había iniciado, y que gracias a Dios, era soltera. Por su parte, él le dijo que siempre había vivido en París, que había estudiado medicina en la Sorbona terminando sus estudios justamente el año anterior. Candy pudo también averiguar que Yves vivía con sus padres, y que era el menor de una familia de cuatro hijos. Para entonces todos sus demás hermanos estaban casados. A parte de él solamente había otro hijo varón, el cual era teniente en la marina francesa.

Me gustaría compensarte por el incidente de hoy – dijo él después de pensar por un rato en el modo de solicitarle una cita - ¿Por qué no me dejas mostrarte la ciudad? Estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de verla aún, y es una lástima porque tenemos la ciudad más hermosa del mundo.

Me encantaría,... pero – Candy miró a su reloj pulsera – ¡Cielo santo! Estoy realmente retrasada, sabes.

Pero...

Bueno, la verdad es que una de mi compañeras enfermeras me invitó a conocer a su familia hoy, precisamente me encontraba en camino a su casa cuando tu perro...– ella rió –bueno creo que tú ya sabes.

Ya veo,... entonces tal vez en alguna otra ocasión – dijo él decepcionado

Seguro, gracias de todas formas por la conversación, supongo que te veré en el hospital uno de estos días – ella dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano en señal de despedida.

Por supuesto – replicó él, y luego se dijo a si mismo – Puedes estar seguro de ello jovencita.

La muchacha se alejó apresuradamente dejando detrás de sí a un hombre prácticamente flotando con un gran perro a su lado.


	2. Capitulo 2- Cartas de Candy

**Hola, esta historia me enseño una amiga, pero descubri que para muchas es algo complicada de encontrar, asi que decidi subirla, espero les guste...**

**Capítulo II**

**Cartas de Candy**

En los días que siguieron a la partida de Candy, Albert tuvo que enfrentar la dura tarea de comunicar a su familia las malas noticias. Después de mucho pensarlo finalmente se resolvió a llamar a sus parientes más cercanos, incluyendo a los Leagan y a Annie para hacerles saber lo que había pasado.

Cuando él entro a su oficina de la inmensa mansión de Chicago todos estaban ya esperándolo. La tía abuela Elroy estaba sentada en un refinado sillón de piel, el cual era su poltrona favorita en aquel cuarto. Cerca de ella, sentados en un lujoso canapé azul índigo, se encontraban Archie y Annie. Eliza y su madre estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en un gran sofá que hacía juego con el resto del mobiliario, colocado cerca de una gran ventana cubierta con pesadas cortinas deseda. Mr. Leagan y Neil se encontraban de pie cerca de las dos mujeres; la impaciencia se dibujaba en el padre mientras que el hijo tenía la mirada perdida en la nada de los vidrios del ventanal. Eliza estaba ocupada arreglándose el cabello y mirándose en el espejo de su polvera; después de todo una chica no debe perder la oportunidad de impresionar favorablemente al máspoderoso de los Andley, quien era por cierto un hombre muy apuesto también.

Me complace verlos a todos – comenzó Albert mientras decía una secreta oración para sí mismo.

Bueno, déjame decirte que cancelé una cita muy importante, así que espero que esta junta valga la pena – concluyó el Sr. Leagan.

Trataré de ser breve, entonces – replicó Albert a su tío.

Pero primero me gustaría saber por qué Candy no fue invitada a la junta – preguntó Archie con un ligero dejo de irritación en su voz, - tú sabes bien que ella es parte de la familia.

Sólo en términos legales – subrayó Eliza despreocupadamente.

Bueno – dijo Albert ignorando los comentarios de la muchacha – Hay una razón muy poderosa por la cual Candy no está hoy con nosotros. De hecho, esta junta es para informarles algo relacionado con ella.

En ese momento Neil volvió repentinamente de donde sea que estaba vagando su mente y enfocó sus ojos claros en Albert con especial atención. Albert se sentó en su propio sillón detrás de un gran escritorio de madera e invitó a los hombres que estaban de pie a tomar asiento. Luego, hizo una pausa por unos segundos pidiendo a Dios el coraje para comenzar.

El hecho es que – comenzó finalmente – Candy no estará viviendo en Chicago por un tiempo

¿Qué? – preguntó Annie, abriendo su boca por primera vez en la tarde – ella nunca me dijo nada acerca de mudarse de la ciudad.

Ay Dios, Dios, parece que nuestra Candy está llena de sorpresas – añadió Eliza con una sonrisa socarrona.

Una vez más Albert ignoró la ironía en la voz de ella y continuó su discurso.

La verdad es que Candy no dijo nada a nadie sobre esto, incluyéndome a mí.

¿Pero por qué haría ella algo así? – preguntó Archie con preocupación reflejada en su cara.

Apreciaría mucho que todos ustedes mantuvieran la calma frente a todas las cosas que estoy por comunicarles – dijo Albert serenamente.

¿Por qué tenemos que guardar la calma William Albert? – Demandó la Sra. Leagan hablando por primera vez - ¿Es acaso tan serio que Candy se halla mudado?

Verá usted tía, amigos,. . . Candy dejó Chicago porque decidió ofrecerse como voluntaria en el ejército.

Un mudo jadeo salió de la boca de Annie y Albert se detuvo nuevamente para recobrar fuerzas.

Para estas horas Candy debe ya de estar en camino a Francia.

Albert se detuvo para ver la reacción de todos, secretamente agradecido de que ya había logrado decir la peor parte de las nuevas.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Neil con tono irritado y apretando los puños con fuerza

– ¿nos estás diciendo que ella está en camino a su muerte justo como Stear?

Cállate Neil – interrumpió el Sr. Leagan cuando se dio cuenta del enojo de su hijo.

No padre, no voy a callarme – dijo el joven y luego, volviendo a dirigirse a Albert añadió – ¿Cómo fue que no hiciste nada para detener esta tontería? ¿No se supone que eres el tutor y protector de Candy?

Y lo soy – contestó Albert con todo el dominio propio de que disponía – pero ella no mencionó sus planes a nadie. Se puede mover muy rápido cuando quiere.

¡Eres un fracaso William Albert! ¡No se cómo puedes estar a cargo de la familia! – contestó Neil con gran frustración y casi listo para golpear a Albert y seguramente lo habría hecho si su padre y el ligero estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba no se lo hubiesen impedido.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Solamente se podían oír los callados sollozos de Annie. Ella había escondido su cara entre sus manos mientras Archie, totalmente abstraído a todo su alrededor, se encontraba inmóvil y atónito sin poder consolar a su novia.

Esta muchacha es una maldición para nuestra familia – dijo la tía abuela rompiendo el silencio.

Eso no es cierto tía abuela – replicó Albert con firmeza – No estoy avergonzado de la decisió de Candy, sino absolutamente orgulloso de su valor y nobleza. Ella ha actuado como la gran mujer que ya es y aunque nos duela profundamente tenemos que aceptar su decisión. Los llamé porque pensé que tenían derecho a saber acerca de esto y porque quiero dejar las cosas en claro: Candy está en camino a Francia por el bienestar de nuestros hombres en el frente y si la prensa o cualquiera me pregunta sobre el asunto hablaré de ello con orgullo. Si ustedes se sienten avergonzados eso solamente habla de cuán ciegos están ante la virtud misma.

No seguiré escuchándote – dijo Neil – si tu no tratas de detenerla lo haré yo.

El joven, moviéndose tan rápido como su embriaguez se lo permitía, dejó entonces el cuarto azotando la puerta con fuerza.

¡Neil! – Llamó la señora Leagan visiblemente enojada - ¡Regresa acá inmediatamente!

Es demasiado tarde tía, él no podrá hacer nada. Yo ya traté por mi cuenta – dijo Albert –pronto él también se dará cuenta de que estamos maniatados en este asunto, déjelo ir.

La Sra. Leagan suspiró resignada y buscó instintivamente los ojos de su marido para encontrar apoyo.

Ahora les agradecería si me dejaran solos con Archie y Annie – pidió Albert dirigiéndose a la tía abuela Elroy y a los Leagan.

Por supuesto querido, no hay problema – replicó Eliza con una extraña expresión en su cara.

"¿Está. . . algo. . . feliz?" – se preguntó Albert para sus adentros. Porque ciertamente, la cara de la joven se había iluminado desde el momento en que se había enterado de que su antigua rival había partido a tierras lejanas. En su obscuro corazón Eliza Leagan estaba feliz.

"¡Qué afortunada soy!" – Pensaba ella – "Con un poco más de suerte una bala perdida me librará de la maldición de su presencia para siempre"

Los Leagan y la Sra. Elroy salieron del cuarto silenciosamente. Entonces, cuando los tres amigos que quedaban en la habitación se encontraron completamente solos, y sólo entonces, Archie descargó finalmente lo que había guardado en su corazón.

¿Qué vamos a hacer Albert? – dijo el joven con voz iracunda, reflejándose la desesperación en cada una de sus palabras – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto podría significar? ¿No sabes las terribles cosas que la gente sufre en la guerra? Cosas que me hacen temblar de miedo de sólo pensar. . .

Lo sé muy bien. Ya estuve ahí. ¿Te olvidas de eso? – contestó Albert con vehemencia, ya sin poder mantener el control.

¡Pero ella es mujer! ¿Te das cuenta que ella podría ser. . .? – Archie se detuvo en seco horrorizado ante la infame escena que se había formado en sus pensamientos. Llevándose una mano a la cara se restregó la frente con nerviosismo por unos momentos y después de una pausa añadió – ¡Oh Dios mío, la sola idea me hiela la sangre! – masculló.

¡Basta, Archie, por favor! – Gritó Annie dejando salir los sollozos libremente de su garganta con toda la pena que tenía en el corazón – Oh Albert, todo esto es mi culpa, mi culpa – dijo entre lágrimas.

¿Qué quieres decir Annie? – preguntó Albert con el corazón lleno de compasión frente al evidente dolor en la frágil alma de la joven.

Yo soy su mejor amiga. . . Yo le fallé al no conocer sus intenciones, debí haberlo leído en sus ojos, en la forma en que me miró y abrazó fuertemente la última vez que la vi. . . Pero estaba muy ciega. . . . Yo. . . Yo pude haberla detenido entonces.

¡Tonterías, Annie! – Gritó Archie dirigiéndose a la joven con inusual irritación – Nunca nada ha podido detener a esa chica tonta. Nada ni nadie. ¿Dime, pudiste acaso detenerla cuando abandonó el colegio San Pablo? ¿Te dijo algo acerca de sus planes? ¡No, por supuesto que no, no lo hizo, y aunque lo hubiese hecho no hubiera servido de nada porque ninguno de nosotros jamás ha tenido poder para persuadirla!

¡Archie! – gritó Annie con sollozos aún más fuertes.

¡Ya es suficiente Archie! – dijo Albert con firmeza, internamente admirado de la reacción del joven.

Es obvio que ninguno de nosotros podría jamás hacer algo así – continuó Archie frenéticamente e ignorando las súplicas de Albert - ¿Sabes por qué Annie? Bueno, porque en todo este maldito planeta solamente han existido dos personas capaces de detener a Candy de hacer esa clase de estupideces, pero desgraciadamente querida Annie, una de esas personas ha estado muerta por más de siete años y la otra . . .¡Dios sabe!. . . El bastardo esta sano y salvo en Nueva York sin importarle un bledo lo que le pase a Candy, mientras que a otros. . .!

¡Basta he dicho!- gritó Albert.

Archie se detuvo asustado de sus propias palabras y dejó la habitación sin decir más. Annie, quien había estado de pie por un momento, se arrojó en el sofá llorando con los más amargos sollozos que Albert había escuchado jamás.

El joven rubio se acercó a la frágil morena y puso su tibia mano en el hombro de ella.

Por favor Annie, no llores más – susurró él – Archie no quiso decir todas esas cosas, él solamente está muy aturdido por toda esta situación. Estoy seguro de que está pensando en Stear. Archie debe imaginarse que la misma cosa sucederá con Candy pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con él. La situación de Candy es diferente, ella es enfermera, no soldado.

Pero las enfermeras militares también mueren – logró decir Annie llorando calladamente.

Ya he tomado mis precauciones para su seguridad – dijo Albert.

¿En serio? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella intrigada.

Te diré en un minuto cuando Archie regrese. Ahora déjame ir a buscarlo.

Y Albert salió de la habitación dejando a la joven llorando sola. Encontró a Archie en el balcón del cuarto contiguo. El joven tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte lejano.

¿Archie?

Albert – repuso el interpelado visiblemente avergonzado por su comportamiento – Yo, . . . lo siento. No se lo que me pasó. Es sólo que todo esto es tan difícil de afrontar. – balbuceó Archie amargamente.

¿No piensas que es también difícil para mí? – Preguntó Albert dejando salir un poco de su propia desesperación – Candy es mi protegida y la amo profundamente. Ella se ha convertido en la persona más cercana a mí a través de todos estos años. Desde que mi hermana murió no recuerdo a nadie que fuese tan importante para mí.

Estoy seguro de eso. Se bien lo que Candy significa para ti... Pero, Albert, lo que yo siento es diferente. . . Yo...'

¡Shhh! – dijo Albert tocándose los labios con uno de sus dedos y bajando la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro que solamente Archie podía oír – Lo se. Hay sentimientos que un hombre de honor tiene que guardar en lo profundo de su corazón para nunca dejarlos salir, ni siquiera confesárselos a sí mismo porque solamente harían las cosas más difíciles. Esas cosas que le dijiste a Annie allá en mi oficina nunca debían haber sido dichas.

¿Tú crees que Annie...? – preguntó Archie

No, no te preocupes. Ella está demasiado ocupada culpándose por la partida de Candy como para darse cuenta de lo que te pasa. Ahora entra a esa habitación y vuelve a ser el prometido cariñoso que siempre has sido. Annie te necesita más que nunca antes. Esa es la forma en que a Candy le gustaría que fueran las cosas.

Los dos jóvenes regresaron a la oficina en silencio, todos los temores de sus corazones colgaban de sus hombros pesadamente. Una vez que estuvieron los tres reunidos Albert explicó a sus amigos cuáles eras las nuevas precauciones que el había tomado para proteger a Candy aún en la distancia.

Durante su estancia en África, Albert había conocido a un joven oficial francés de su misma edad. Habían llegado a ser buenos amigos al tener muchas cosas en común. Años después, cuando Albert hubo recobrado su memoria, trató de contactar a su antiguo amigo y sus intentos habían sido recompensados con el éxito. De hecho, ambos hombres mantenían una comunicación regular. El joven oficial resultó ser sobrino de una persona muy importante en Francia, el mismísimo Mariscal Ferdinand Foch, un hombre que jugaría un papel decisivo en la guerra. Así pues, Albert había ya contactado a su amigo para pedirle usara la influencia de su tío con el fin de evitar que Candy participase en cualquier equipo médico comisionado para trabajar en lavanguardia. El amigo de Albert había respondido de inmediato con la formal promesa de que la Srta. Candice White Andley sería siempre mantenida como parte del personal médico de un hospital en París, pero que nunca se le enviaría a ningún tipo de misión en el frente. Con esta esperanza Annie y Archie sintieron un poco de alivio y reunieron el valor necesario para leer la carta de despedida que había dejado Candy.

Ellos no podían imaginarse entonces que ni las relaciones de Albert ni la influencia del Mariscal Foch iban a impedirle a Candy encontrarse con su destino.

Dos meses después de la escena que acabamos de presenciar Albert recibió la primera carta de

Candy.

Junio 29 de 1917

Querido Albert:

Finalmente llegamos a París. Esta es la primera carta que puedo enviar desde que dejé América. Estoy segura de que has pasado muchos problemas por mi causa. No debió haber sido fácil decirles a todos acerca de mi decisión. Siento mucho haber dejado esa responsabilidad en tus hombros pero no pude encontrar otra persona que fuese capaz de realizar esa tarea mejor que tú.

Espero que entiendas mis motivos aunque se bien que me extrañarás tanto como yo a ti y a todos mis queridos amigos. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a África? Era algo que habías soñado desde siempre. Algo que tenías que hacer para poder continuar con tu vida. La decisión de venir a Francia es un asunto de la misma naturaleza. Yo tenía que estar aquí. Es como si hubiese nacido para una ocasión como esta. No quiero decir que estoy haciendo cosas extraordinarias aquí pero creo que este es el lugar en el que debo estar. Ya he encontrado muchas razones para estar aquí ¿Sabes?

Por otra parte, no es tan horrible como la gente dice. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo. Sí, el trabajo es duro pero todos están tan conmovidos por el dolor en el hospital que la mayor parte de los buenos sentimientos salen a flote fácilmente en el corazón de todos. Trabajamos duro porque el personal no es suficiente para cuidar de todos los heridos que llegan todos los días del Frente Occidental, pero también somos recompensados cuando nos damos cuenta de que hemos logrado salvar una vida.

Hay solamente algo que me molesta profundamente, la frecuencia con la que se llevan acabo amputaciones. Algunas veces creo que los doctores deciden cortar una pierna o un brazo demasiado pronto. Es tan triste ver a esos hombres, algunos de ellos muy jóvenes, sufrir horriblemente cuando se dan cuenta de que han cortado uno de sus miembros. Recuerdo que el año pasado fui a una convención médica en el hospital Johns Hopkins, y algunos doctores estaban probando un nuevo proceso llamado irrigación para salvar un miembro de una amputación inminente. Ellos reportaron buenos resultados allá y yo solamente estoy esperando la oportunidad para sugerir el uso del tratamiento por irrigación aquí. Pero no va a ser fácil porque los doctores nunca confían en las enfermeras para diagnosticar tratamientos.

En asuntos más agradables debo decirte que me he reencontrado con una vieja compañera. ¿Recuerdas a Flammy, mi condiscípula en la Escuela de Enfermería? Ella está aquí, y adivina qué. ¡Es la enfermera en jefe! ¿Puedes creerlo? Se que una vez te dije que nunca nos llevamos muy bien pero estoy segura de que nuestra relación mejorará ahora. Estoy consciente de que ella es un alma solitaria y a mi me gustaría mucho ser su amiga. Mantén los dedos cruzados por mí.

Por favor, dile a Annie que París es todo lo que ella me dijo una vez. La ciudad es tan preciosa como para quitar el aliento. Por supuesto, no tengo mucho tiempo para conocer la ciudad pero cada dos semanas tengo un día libre, bueno, solamente diez horas. Usaré ese tiempo para ver todo y como van las cosas por aquí, parece que esta guerra tomará todavía un rato para terminar. Así que tengo la oportunidad de conocer bien París.

Como estoy muy ocupada aquí no creo que tenga tiempo para escribir muy seguido. Mi siguiente carta será para Annie, después le escribiré a Archie y después a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María, y finalmente de nuevo a ti, así que se paciente y todos ustedes cuéntense lo que digo en mis cartas. Pero por favor no le digas a Annie lo de las amputaciones que te conté. No quiero que se sienta triste por eso.

Con amor

Candy

P.D.

Cumplí 19 años el mes pasado durante el viaje. Así que no te olvides de comprarme algo como regalo de cumpleaños y guárdalo bien envuelto para mi regreso.

Agosto 6 de 1917

Querida Annie:

Esta es una carta que no se cómo comenzar. Albert me dijo cómo te sentiste cuando supiste de mi partida. ¡Annie! No hay motivos para que tu te sientas culpable por eso!

Esta era una decisión que no podías haber cambiado por medio de la razón o la fuerza. Es algo que tenía que hacer y no me arrepiento ni un ápice, aunque no me gustaría que sufrieras por esto.

Hay muchas cosas buenas aquí, más de las que puedes imaginarte, créeme. Estoy conociendo a gente muy linda por todos lados. Hay una chica muy agradable llamada Julienne, estamos compartiendo cuarto. Ella es más grande que tú y yo, tal vez unos nueve o diez años y ya está casada, imagínate. Su esposo está peleando en el frente y ella decidió ofrecerse como voluntaria, y de hecho es muy buena enfermera. Julienne ha sido muy dulce conmigo todo el tiempo, tiene un gran sentido del humor y está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aprender inglés solamente para hablar conmigo. ¿No te parece dulce de su parte? Yo estoy aprendiendo un poco de Francés también pero me temo que no soy muy buena pronunciándolo.

Hay también un muchacho muy agradable que conocí hace unos días, un joven doctor de este hospital. Su nombre es Yves, es un chico muy dulce, ¿Sabes? Lo conocí por accidente en la calle, su perro estaba corriendo detrás de un gato y me tumbó, fue una situación muy cómica ahora que la recuerdo. Es extraño que no hubiera visto a Yves antes de entonces, aunque trabajamos en el mismo hospital. Después de ese accidente lo he visto muy seguido, ya hemos trabajado juntos haciéndonos cargo de un par de pacientes. Es realmente un buen doctor. . .Ahhh, por cierto, sólo en el caso de que tu cabecita esté imaginándose cosas románticas tengo que decirte que Yves es muy agradable y todo eso pero NO ESTOY INTERESADA EN ÉL, así que olvida cualquier cosa que pudiese haber venido a tu mente.

Me tengo que ir ahora porque mi turno empieza pronto y Flammy se enojará conmigo si no llego a tiempo. Mandaré esta carta mañana. Por favor lee la siguiente carta que le escribiré a Archie.

Te quiere mucho

Candy

Septiembre 24 de 1917

Querido Archie,

Enfermera Candice White Andley, orgulloso miembro de la FEA – es decir, Fuerza

Expedicionaria Americana – se complace en informarle, Señor, que se encuentra viva y coleando.

¿Soné muy formal? Espero que no porque nunca he sido formal y no quedaría muy bien con mi personalidad.

La verdad es que las cosas parecen ir un poco mejor para los aliados recientemente. Pero debes de saberlo ya por los periódicos. Cuando acababa de llegar aquí se inició una gran ofensiva para recobrar Flandes, o Flandres como le dicen aquí en Francés. Miles de heridos han sido traídos a nuestro hospital desde entonces. Más aún, parte del personal del hospital ha sido designado en una expedición para cuidar de los heridos en los campos de batalla. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los británicos y los franceses la región aun se encuentra bajo el control de los alemanes, pero mucha gente cree que los Aliados están juntando fuerzas para intentar un gran ataque en el mismo punto. Todos esperamos que eso haga retroceder al ejército alemán y finalmente liberará la región.

Nuestros muchachos, quiero decir nuestros soldados, no han realmente entrado en acción todavía, solamente han dado cierto apoyo en Belfort. Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo pasa más y más de nuestros hombres están llegando y entrenando aquí. Así que París, donde yo estoy, está muy bien cuidado. Con la ayuda de Dios esto terminará más pronto de lo que creo y estaré de regreso en casa, ya verás. Por lo tanto, no hay razones para preocuparse por mi.

Por el contrario, debes concentrar todas tus fuerzas en apoyar a Annie. Ella tiene un espíritu delicado y te necesita a su lado más que nunca. Cuando regrese todos bromearemos sobre estos días y yo les contaré todos los sucesos graciosos que me están pasando aquí.

Sólo una cosa, recuerda que la Navidad es en tres meses. Por favor, pide a Albert algo de dinero para comprarle algo a Annie de mi parte. Consigue algo bello y lujoso, pero siempre elegante. . .

Bueno, confío en tu buen gusto.

Con cariño,

Candy.

Octubre 1 de 1917

Queridas Señorita Pony y Hemana María:

Esta es la primera carta que les escribo desde que dejé América hace seis meses. Se que no esjusto escribir tan poco pero mis deberes aquí no me permiten hacerlo más seguido. Ustedes me enseñaron que el servicio a los que están en necesidad debe siempre ir primero, y aquí hay tanta gente que necesita de consuelo y ayuda que simplemente no puedo detenerme.

No quiero que se preocupen por mí. Estoy realmente muy bien, pero por favor recen por todaesta gente que muere cada día en mis brazos. Algunas veces no puedo hacer nada por ellos sino rezar las oraciones que ustedes me enseñaron y llorar en silenciosa frustración. Ustedes, que siempre han estado cerca de Dios, pídanle que detenga esta locura. Simplemente no puedo entender cómo es que las personas pueden lastimarse las unos a las otros de un modo tan horrible. ¡Es indignante!

Algunas veces siento deseos de correr y regresar a casa, a América con ustedes. Pero entiendo que este es mi lugar ahora. La gente me necesita del mismo modo en que los niños del hogar las necesitan a ustedes. No le he contado a nadie como me siento por todo ese dolor que crece y crece a mi alrededor con cada paciente que conozco. Una vez más, no se preocupen por mi, y no le digan a nadie sobre estas cosas tan tristes, pero recen, recen por ellos.

Muchos creen que un gran ataque está a punto de efectuarse en el Norte, muchos camiones con jóvenes soldados han estado pasando por la ciudad en dirección a la frontera norte con Bélgica. Cuando piensen en mi, piensen también en todos esos jóvenes, quienes tal vez no regresen a casa. Pero yo prometo que regresaré. Algo en mi interior está muy seguro de ello.

Supe que Patty está de regreso en Chicago desde el verano. Por favor díganle a Annie que le de un gran abrazo de mi parte. Esa chica tan considerada está allá solamente para acompañar a Annie, estoy segura.. Patty tiene un gran corazón. ¿Podrían invitar a todos a la fiesta de Navidad en el Hogar para celebrar con Annie como en los viejos tiempos? Eso seguramente les animará mucho a todos, especialmente a Annie. Ya le envié instrucciones a Albert para que les ayuda a proveer todo lo que sea necesario para la fiesta y juguetes para los niños.

Con todo mi amor,

Candy.

Mi dulce niña – dijo la señorita Pony enjugándose las lágrimas después de terminar de leer la carta – ella está allá lejos trabajando día y noche, sufriendo no se qué carencias que no confiesa, pero no puede evitar pensar en los demás. Sobre cenas de Navidad y regalos para los demás.

Es la misma Candy de siempre, pero cada vez mejor, más fuerte y cariñosa – replicó la monja cerca de la señorita Pony con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza.

Sí, debemos de estar muy orgullosas de ella.

Señorita Pony – preguntó la hermana María mientras una sombra cruzaba sus ojos claros –¿No siente usted algo raro en el aire?

¿Qué quiere decir hermana?

La señorita Pony y la hermana María habían pasado tantos años trabajando juntas como equipo y habían pasado tantas penurias juntas que ambas conocían cada cambio en el humor de la otra. El tono en la voz de la monja estaba cargado de un temor que no le gustó para nada a la señoritaPony.

Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero cuando estaba usted leyendo la parte de la carta donde Candy nos pide que recemos por sus pacientes. Yo . . . .– comenzó la monja y entonces su voz se redujo a casi un susurro – . . . . sentí algo en mi corazón diciéndome que en realidad debemos de orar, pero orar por ella.

¡Hermana María!

Nuestra Candy está en gran peligro señorita Pony. Puedo sentirlo como solamente una madre podría hacerlo – dijo la buena mujer llorando en silencio.

El gélido viento otoñal entró al cuarto moviendo las hojas del calendario. Era el primero de Noviembre. En el escritorio de la señorita Pony las páginas de una revista se movieron también con la repentina ráfaga. En una de las páginas se podía leer un encabezado: "Una estrella marcha para luchar por la patria en el Frente Francés."

**Espeo les guste la historia, estare esperando sus reviews, con ellos sabre si debo continuar... **

**tambien les agradezco a la que ya me acompañan en esta hermosa historia...**


	3. Capitulo 3- A la orilla del acantilado

**Capítulo III**

**Corriendo a la orilla del acantilado**

Tal y como la señorita Pony y la hermana María sospechaban, Candy no contaba en sus cartas ni la mitad de todos los horrores que estaba presenciando.

La guerra en Francia había sido desde el principio una lucha de trincheras. Desde el Sur hasta el Norte del país se habían construido trincheras a lo largo de las fronteras con Luxemburgo, Bélgica y Austria. Tanto Alemania como Francia había luchado ferozmente durante años, la primera intentando ocupar el territorio enemigo, y la última defendiendo sus tierras. A pesar de las sangrientas batallas en las cuales miles y miles de hombres habían perdido la vida, para 1917 no se habían logrado muchos avances. Ambas partes, los Aliados y la Triple Entente habían mantenido más o menos las mismas posiciones por largo tiempo y las hostilidades no habían cesado desde 1914. Toda esa gran área era conocida como el Frente Occidental, uno de los escenarios más horrendos de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Los alemanes habían ocupado Bélgica sin ninguna dificultad durante el primer año de la guerra. Desde esa plaza habían tratado de invadir Francia y tomar así control del Mar del Norte. Un punto muy estratégico para una futura invasión al Reino Unido, el más poderoso enemigo que los alemanes tuvieron antes de que los Estados Unidos entraran en la guerra. La región de Flandes, una amplia área entre Francia y Bélgica, había sido prácticamente devastada en ese intento invasor. Cuando Candy llegó a París hacia fines del mes de mayo de 1917 una gran campaña estaba a punto de comenzar en Flandes, una vez más.

La plaza en disputa era una ciudad belga de cierta importancia llamada Ypres. De hecho, el lugar había sido ya peleado en dos otras ocasiones pero los resultados habían sido desastrosos para la causa Aliada. En junio, los primeros ataques de las fuerzas británicas tuvieron éxito al ganar Messines, una población clave cerca de Ypres. Entonces los Aliados empezaron un ataque masivo en la zona. A pesar del optimismo generalizado la batalla resultó extremadamente larga y se convirtió en una verdadera tragedia que duró meses.

Se enviaba personal médico desde París y otras grandes ciudades francesas a los hospitales ambulantes en los campos de batalla del Norte, con el fin de cuidar de miles y miles de heridos en el frente. El dramático procedimiento era más o menos como sigue: las ambulancias y los equipos de primeros auxilios levantaban a los heridos de entre los muertos cuando cesaba el fuego; después se les enviaba a la retaguardia en trenes especialmente acondicionados, hacia verdaderos hospitales en donde los heridos podían recibir completa atención médica. Muchas veces el transporte tomaba días enteros, mientras tanto la gente de los hospitales ambulantes, el cual podía ser una simple tienda o un lugar improvisado en las ruinas de un edificio devastado, tenía que hacerse cargo de los heridos e inclusive realizar cirugía con escasos recursos. Mucha gente moría antes de poder recibir cualquier tipo de atención médica efectiva.

Como Flammy Hamilton había estado en Francia desde el primer año de la guerra, era ya una enfermera militar experimentada. Flammy había trabajado en algunas de las grandes batallas del Frente Occidental, incluyendo Verdun y la primera batalla del Marne. Recientemente había sido promovida al puesto de jefa de enfermeras del hospital Saint Jacques, pero en aquellos días de angustia nadie estaba totalmente a salvo de ser enviado a los hospitales ambulantes cuando la situación lo requería. Había escasez de ayuda médica y cualquier mano lista para coopera era siempre bienvenida.

Desde su llegada al hospital, los superiores de Candy se habían dado cuenta de que la muchacha contaba con la fortaleza y coraje necesarios para ser una excelente enfermera en el campo de batalla. Pero dos cosas la mantuvieron alejada de esa responsabilidad. La primera fue una fuerte oposición por parte de Flammy, quien no creía que Candy fuera apropiada para ese tipo de trabajo, y la segunda era una carta que había recibido el director del Hospital, Mayor André Legarde. En dicha misiva era especialmente recomendado por alguien de suma importancia que la Srita. Andley fuese excluida de cualquier expedición en el frente.

Por lo tanto Candy permaneció en París al lado de Flammy durante los primeros meses de la tercera batalla de Ypres. A pesar de ello su vida no era realmente fácil en el hospital. Los heridos llegaban todos los días en los trenes provenientes de la región de Flandes. Muchos de ellos contaban a sus enfermeras acerca de los horrores que habían vivido en el campo de batalla donde Ypres estaba siendo sitiada y aunque esos relatos horrorizaban el sensible corazón de Candy ella escuchaba atentamente a sus pacientes. Tal vez ella no había leído ninguno de los libros que el Dr. Freud había ya publicado en esos tiempos, pero su intuición femenina le decía lo que el reconocido médico había descubierto en sus investigaciones. Esto es, que la mejor manera de sanar el alma era mostrar interés en todo aquello que una persona tiene que decir.

¿Te he contado de la vez que vi a mi espejo directo en los ojos? – preguntó un joven inglés mientras Candy le cubría los ojos con un vendaje.

¿Tu espejo? – inquirió Candy con interés.

Sí, cada hombre en la trinchera tiene que vigilar a un soldado en específico del lado enemigo. Ese es tu espejo – explicó el joven.

Ah, ya entiendo, se supone que debes vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿No es así?

Sí. . . pero – la voz del muchacho cobró un triste tono. – Me temo que ya no voy a poder ver nada desde ahora – dijo el amargamente.

El corazón de Candy se rompió una vez más como siempre lo hacía con ese tipo de situaciones. El joven había sido alcanzado por una bomba de iperita, una arma química inventada por los alemanes, la cual en el más afortunado de los casos causaba la ceguera. De hecho el muchacho había sido ciertamente afortunado porque de haber estado expuesto al gas por más tiempo éste habría dañado sus pulmones hasta causarle la muerte.

Vamos Clark – dijo Candy poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho – No te abandones a la desesperación. Me has hablado mucho acerca de tu madre, imagina lo feliz que ella estará tan pronto como te envíen de vuelta a casa.

Pero no puedo ver. Soy un inútil lisiado- lloró el hombre.

Eso no es cierto. ¿No estabas estudiando para ser abogado? – Preguntó Candy suavemente – Los abogados no necesitan de la vista para defender a sus clientes. Solamente se requiere sabiduría y sentido de la justicia.

Tal vez tengas razón – musitó él.

Por supuesto que tengo razón. Soy tu enfermera, no lo olvides.

Nunca lo haré señorita Andley. Nunca – dijo él sonriendo por primera vez.

Candy tomó la charola que había estado usando y dejó al joven para continuar con sus interminables tareas. Escenas como estas se veían todos los días, pero en muchas ocasiones los resultados no eran tan optimistas. Una vez que la vida de un hombre estaba a salvo de la amenaza de la fiebre, las infecciones o la gangrena, la depresión era el enemigo mayor a vencer y ese era ciertamente un trabajo excepcionalmente difícil en un lugar donde el desaliento parecía ser el compañero cotidiano.

¡Bien hecho, "petite lapine"! (conejita) – dijo un doctor de mediada edad que había presenciado la escena – hace falta cuidar de sus corazones también. Después de todo, esa puede ser la única cosa con la que puedan contar cuando la guerra termine.

Estoy de acuerdo doctor Duvall- replicó Candy sonriendo tristemente.

Marius Duvall era ya médico cuando el siglo había comenzado. Tenía unos cincuenta años y había visto mucho mundo. En lo que respecta a la guerra era muy experimentado porque había hecho toda clase de trabajos en el servicio médico militar desde los comienzos del conflicto. Junto con Flammy había estado en las batallas más terribles y durante ese tiempo había aprendido a admirar el coraje de la muchacha, pero estaba completamente convencido de que su trabajo no era todo lo que un doctor puede desear porque carecía de compasión.

Por el contrario, la joven rubia que él había bautizado como "petite lapine" un nombre cariñoso muy común entre los franceses, era una continua bendición para todos los que la rodeaban. Él estaba muy complacido de trabajar con la joven porque ella tenía el don de iluminar el día más lúgubre, y en tiempos de guerra tales días son muy comunes.

Duvall era alto y se mantenía aun en forma. Su gran figura podía llenar toda una puerta sin problemas. De hecho el hombre era conocido como "Le Grand Marius" por esa razón. A pesar de su impresionante tamaño, sus oscuros ojos negros revelaban una bondad especial y muy inusual en un hombre de su apariencia. Tenía siempre una sonrisa o una palabra de aliento para sus pacientes sin importar cuán ocupado o cansado se encontraba. Duvall tenía también el don del buen humor y aunque siempre realizaba su trabajo con profesionalismo podía muy bien bromear acerca de sí mismo, su tamaño o su calvicie.

Por lo tanto era una consecuencia lógica que el buen hombre hubiese encontrado en Candy a la compañera perfecta para cirugía.

Si tienes que hacer un trabajo tan pesado – solía decir – entonces necesitas una enfermera que no se tome a sí misma tan en serio como toma su trabajo-

Duvall era también un excelente narrador de historias, podía pasarse horas contando toda clase de chistes e historias chuscas sin detenerse. De hecho, el poco francés que Candy pudo pescar en esos días fue mayormente aprendido al escuchar al Dr. Duvall durante las terribles horas en el quirófano.

A pesar de la diferencia de edades Marius Duvall e Yves Bonnot se habían convertido en amigos cercanos y frecuentemente pasaban el tiempo juntos, siempre y cuando sus frenéticos itinerarios les permitían hacerlo. Hacían en efecto una pareja curiosa, el hombre maduro siempre alegre y el joven mayormente serio en inclusive tímido.

Duvall había ya notado el obvio interés que Yves tenía en Candy y aprobaba el romance con entusiasmo. Así pues, Marius aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que encontraba par aconsejar a Yves en el delicado asunto de acercarse a una chica quien era tan amable pero a la vez tan distante.

Yo simplemente no puedo entenderla – había dicho Yves a Marius en una ocasión – ella es siempre tan dulce con todos, inclusive conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo tan. . . . Impersonal. . . No se si puedes comprender lo que quiero decir. . .

Más o menos. . . – replicó Duvall con una risita ahogada – el problema no es que ella sea o no amable contigo sino que ella es así con todo mundo. A ti te gustaría que ella, de algún modo, te diera un tratamiento especial, esos pequeños detalles que hacen a un hombre sentir que es especial para la chica que le gusta. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

¡Sí! ¡Lo entendiste muy bien! – Contestó Yves – Pero ella usa la misma deslumbrante sonrisa con todos a su alrededor. Aún la apretada de Flammy tiene su parte en las atenciones de Candy. ¡Eso no es justo!

Ummm, yo diría que Candy tiene la virtud de ser. . . . Democrática, creo – bromeó Duvall pero como vio que su comentario no era gracioso para su amigo añadió inmediatamente– Estoy seguro de que ella tiene un corazón que dar en un modo muy especial. Pero tal vez ella,. . . no lo sé, tal vez tiene miedo de abrir su corazón a alguien. Debes ser paciente. Haz algo especial, sorpréndela, haz que las cosas ocurran.

¿Tú crees? – dijo Yves como si solamente estuviera hablándose a sí mismo.

Yves estaba tan ocupado pensando en la forma de captar la atención de la joven rubia que se encontraba absolutamente ajeno a la admiración de otras mujeres. Él era, después de todo, un apuesto joven no mayor de veinticinco años, y más de una chica hubiese dado cualquier cosa para atraerlo. Una corta melena de cabello lustroso como ala de cuervo coronaba su cabeza y debajo la sombra de sus tupidas cejas negras un par de ojos gris claro miraban al mundo discretamente. Alto y esbelto pero también musculoso, de maneras elegantes y movimientos firmes, Yves era un verdadero regalo para los ojos femeninos. No obstante, él no estaba muy consciente de su apariencia y no confiaba en ella para ganar las atenciones de las damas.

Mientras él invertía la mayor parte de las energías que le quedaban después de un pesado día de trabajo en encontrar modos de agradar a Candy, otro par de ojos oscuros seguían sus movimientos, deseando secretamente estar en el lugar de Candy. De esta forma la más antigua de las historias de la humanidad se representaba de nuevo entre las paredes de aquel hospital. ¡Ah! Necios corazones humanos que rara vez ponen sus esperanzas en lugares demasiado fáciles de alcanzar, como si todos necesitásemos de un poco de desesperación y desengaño en nuestras vidas para encontrar algo de sentido en nuestras existencias, frecuentemente sin sentido.

Yves intentó con todos los recursos usuales sin mucha suerte. Invitó a Candy a conocer la ciudad y ella había insistido en llevar con ellos a Julienne, su compañera de cuarto. Una vez más él intentó mandarle flores con cierto éxito al principio porque el recibir flores de un hombre apuesto y joven es siempre halagador para cualquier mujer. Candy se sorprendió cuando recibió un exquisito ramo de rosas color durazno atadas en una cinta de seda blanca, pero cuando sus compañeras enfermeras comenzaron a bromear al respecto de su relación con Yves ella simplemente decidió detener el desfile de rosas. Así pues le pidió a Yves, de la manera más atenta que pudo, no seguir mandándole más flores. Ella argumentó que en esos días la gente no debía gastar su dinero en semejantes lujos. Especialmente cuando ese dinero podía emplearse en comprar medicamentos o comida para aquellos damnificados a causa de los ataques en el norte. Después del incidente Yves había reunido el coraje de pedirle a Candy una cita nuevamente y ella tal vez hubiese aceptado en esa ocasión debido a la tímida insistencia del joven, pero entonces un nuevo tren con más heridos llegó proveniente del frente y los planes de Yves tuvieron que verse pospuestos. En pocas palabras, parecía que las cosas no iban muy bien para el pobre joven.

Por otra parte, a pesar de los temores de Yves y su mala suerte, él había logrado entablar una cordial amistad con la chica y tal vez esa era la débil esperanza que lo mantenía luchando para ganar el corazón de Candy. Julienne, Yves y Candy tomaban el almuerzo juntos normalmente y algunas veces Duvall se unía al grupo. En esas ocasiones Bonnot hacía lo mejor posible para indagar tanto como era posible acerca de la vida de Candy, ávido como cualquier enamorado, de saber cada detalle sobre el objeto de su afecto. Los fuertes canales de energía que corrían de las intensas miradas de Yves hacia Candy eran tan evidentes que a veces Julienne se sentía como una intrusa y seguramente ella los habría dejado solos si Candy no le hubiese pedido explícitamente quedarse a su lado.

Candy obviamente se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Yves pero pretendía ignorarlas porque creía que se trataba de un enamoramiento pasajero que seguramente se desvanecería con el tiempo. Del mismo modo, ella quería mantener a Julienne a su lado porque estaba consciente de los tiempos difíciles por los que atravesaba la joven mujer al saber que su esposo estaba luchando en el frente. De ese modo las dos enfermeras y el joven médico se convirtieron en un trío célebre en el hospital.

Dices que ese Albert es tu tutor ¿No es así? – preguntó Yves por tercera vez y secretamente deseando que el hombre cuyo nombre estaba siempre en labios de Candy no significase nada más que una clase de hermano mayor.

Correcto, pero. . . - se interrumpió Candy - ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos hablando de mi pero nunca hablamos de tu vida, ¿Eh? – dijo ella con una risita traviesa.

Bueno, mi vida no ha sido tan emocionante como la tuya, creo – contestó Yves tratando de cambiar de tema pero pensando para sus adentros: "Tal vez no hablamos de mi porque tu no estás tan interesada en mi como yo en ti, mi dulce niña"

Conforme el tiempo pasaba tales conversaciones, llenas de las miradas intensas y soñadoras de Yves y las sonrisas imperturbables de Candy, llegaron a convertirse en una escena común en el hospital. Curiosamente, estas pláticas divertían a Duvall y a Julienne, escandalizaban a Flammy y dejaban al mismo Yves totalmente exhausto. Para el fin de Octubre y después de cinco meses de persistente adoración Yves se encontraba totalmente despistado y por si eso no fuese suficiente, nuevos eventos lo harían caer en una confusión aún mayor.

Entre los nuevos pacientes que llegaban del Frente Occidental en aquellos días, había un joven, tal vez aún en la adolescencia, quien había sido herido en una pierna por disparos masivos de metralleta, otra nueva invención bélica que los enemigos estaban utilizando. Aunque la herida era seria Candy pensaba que el tratamiento por irrigación podría ser de gran ayuda para intentar salvar la pierna del muchacho. No obstante, los planes de Candy encontraron grandes obstáculos en el camino.

El tratamiento era totalmente desconocido por los médicos franceses, quienes preferían cortar un miembro que correr el riesgo de que el paciente desarrollara gangrena, un mal muy temido por aquellos días. Candy sabía del riesgo pero su intuición estaba llamándola con tanta fuerza que esa vez no pudo permanecer callada cuando se dio cuenta de que la amputación era inminente.

Por favor Dr. Duvall – había ella rogado- Yo asumiré la responsabilidad. Sé que la pierna del muchacho está aun en buenas condiciones como para ser tratada con irrigación como le he ya contado.

Petite lapine, - comenzó Duvall con una inusual seriedad – No creo que sea una buena idea arriesgar la vida del muchacho para averiguar si puede conservar la pierna. ¿Qué pasaría si el tratamiento no funciona en las condiciones que tenemos aquí y la gangrena aparece? . . . Entonces tal vez perderíamos al muchacho.

Estoy segura que él estará bien, - continuó Candy con firme convicción – Si no corremos el riesgo el paciente será un lisiado por el resto de su vida. . . Piense un poco, él es hijo de un granjero. ¿Cómo ganará él su sustento si no puede trabajar en el campo?

El chico estará bien – contestó Duvall ligeramente irritado por la insistencia de la joven.

¡Ya basta! – Dijo Flammy quien había estado escuchando la conversación – Tu nunca aprendes ¿No es así? ¿No entiendes cuál es tu lugar como enfermera, Andley? No se te permite diagnosticar ningún tipo de tratamiento. ¿Cómo te atreves? – terminó la morena irritadamente.

Me atrevo porque conozco cuán difícil sería para este paciente el tener que soportar el hecho de perder una de sus piernas – replicó Candy perdiendo el dominio propio frente a Flammy por primera vez en meses – Después de la amputación, tu simplemente continuarás con tu vida Flammy; tal vez le darás solamente un poco de tu atención durante su estancia aquí, pero cuando él salga del hospital tendrá que enfrentar la cruda realidad y tú no estarás ahí para ayudarle, Flammy!- apuntó Candy con vehemencia.

Ese tipo de sentimentalismo barato es un lujo que no podemos darnos, - sentenció Flammy con una mirada fría – Es por eso que yo siempre estaré en contra de tu presencia aquí. No eres adecuada para este trabajo, Candy. ¡Aún eres una malcriada chica rica que está jugando a la enfermera!

La discusión se acabó, - dijo Duvall interrumpiendo a Flammy antes de que ella pudiese ir más lejos y después, en tono calmado pero firme, agregó - Candy, vamos a practicar esta amputación y no quiero oír más comentarios sobre el asunto. Ahora, entra ahí y prepara todo para la cirugía.

Candy reconoció la mirada de determinación en los ojos y voz de Duvall. Era una clara señal de que una vez más había perdido la oportunidad de salvar a un hombre de una tragedia personal. La cara de Flammy se iluminó en victoria cuando vio a su antigua condiscípula bajar su cabeza dorada en señal de derrota. Candy, dándose cuenta de que no había más opción, comenzó a preparar los instrumentos.

Después de tres horas de horrible carnicería la cirugía había terminado con éxito, pero durante el tiempo que había durado, el corazón de Candy se desgarraba en incontables jirones. La impotencia y la desesperación invadían su alma. Candy pensó en su antiguo amigo Tom, quien era también granjero. Ella estaba consciente de la tragedia que la pérdida de un miembro podía significar cuando uno trabaja con sus propias manos.

Cuando el paciente estaba ya fuera del quirófano y solamente Candy quedaba en el lugar, porque había sido asignada para limpiar la sangrienta escena, la joven estalló en amargas lágrimas. Bonnot, quien había escuchado sobre el incidente, gracias a Julienne, llegó en ese preciso momento para descubrir que la chica de quien estaba enamorado lloraba en silencio.

¡Candy! - dijo él asombrado y abriendo sus brazos para consolar a la joven.

Candy, sin energías y sin palabras que decir, se arrojó a los brazos invitantes del joven donde lloró su frustración libremente.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que la realidad del momento se hundiese en la mente de Yves. Cuando el entendimiento de lo que pasaba finalmente lo asaltó, pudo entonces percibir un dulce y suave calor dentro de su corazón mientras sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de la mujer que amaba.

'C'est bien, c'est bien ma chérie,' (Está bien querida mía) dijo él incapaz de utilizar un idioma diferente a su lengua materna en un momento tan íntimo.

"¡Ella está en mis brazos!" – Pensó incrédulo – " He estado esperando un momento como este por meses pero a penas puedo creer que ahora es una realidad. Si este es un sueño no quiero despertar".

Candy continuó sollozando silenciosamente sobre la camisa de Yves por un rato más, su tierno cuidado borraba sus penas. Por un momento ella pensó en Albert, incluso llegó a sentir la misma clase de cálida protección que Albert siempre le había brindado. Sin embargo, conforme recobraba su auto- control, una perturbadora sensación de impropiedad la invadió. Candy se dio cuenta de que se sentía incómoda en semejante postura y comprendiendo cuan comprometedora era trató de separarse de los brazos de Yves lentamente. Pero entonces, tornándose admirablemente osado para su habitual manera de ser, el hombre se atrevió a resistir a las intenciones de la joven tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y jalándola suavemente tan cerca de sí mismo que la joven pudo sentir el aliento de él sobre su piel.

Tienes unos ojos en cuya profundidad me hundiría contento, Candy. Las lágrimas nunca debería nublar su luz – murmuró él mientras bajaba su cabeza para obtener lo que podría haber sido un apasionado beso justo en los labios de la joven, si ella no hubiese reaccionado rápidamente.

¿Qué estás haciendo Yves? – Gritó ella retirándose violentamente con todas sus fuerzas y llevándose un mano a los labios en un movimiento instintivo – ¡Por favor, nunca, nunca trates de hacer eso otra vez! – terminó ella con energía.

El joven se puso rojo de vergüenza sin saber qué decir para disculparse.

Ca . . . Candy – tartamudeó él – Lo siento, yo no. . . no. . .se. . . que fue lo que me pasó. . . por favor.

Candy estaba demasiado perturbada con la situación como para darse plena cuenta de cuán doloroso era para Yves el rechazo de su voz. Un tumulto de sentimientos que ella se había esforzado en mantener callados por largo tiempo, estaban despertando y haciendo demasiado ruido en su confusa cabeza.

No quiero hablar de esto – dijo ella escapando del lugar mientras Yves, totalmente perplejo y lastimado, permaneció en el quirófano culpándose acremente.

Cuando Candy estaba saliendo del lugar tropezó con Julienne. La rubia agradeció a su buena suerte por enviarle a la persona que necesitaba más en ese momento.

Oh Julienne – suplicó ella con voz sofocada – ¿Podrías terminar de arreglar el quirófano por m í? Yo simplemente. . . simplemente no puedo hacerlo ahora.

Sí Candy – replicó la mujer alarmada al ver a su compañera en un estado tan agitado y poco usual en ella – pero. . . Julienne no pudo terminar su frase porque Candy estaba ya corriendo por el pasillo hasta que desapareció de la vista de la morena. Cuando Julienne entró al quirófano y vio a Yves sentado en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos, súbitamente comprendió lo que había pasado. Julienne bajó la cabeza y sin decir palabra al joven médico empezó su tarea silenciosamente. Finalmente, cuando el hombre reunió el coraje para pararse, miró a la mujer directamente y dijo:

Je suis foutu, Julie, tellement foutu! (Estoy acabado)- y dejó el cuarto.

Chagrins d'amour – musitó Julienne para sí misma. A sus treinta años y después de nueve de matrimonio ella conocía muy bien los profundos dolores y gozos que el amor puede traer al corazón humano. Todo los días experimentaba en si misma la misma lenta agonía.

Sabiendo que su esposo estaba lejos en batalla, no tenía otra opción que la de esperar, siempre esperar mientras una oración silenciosa por la seguridad de su hombre salmodiaba continuamente en el fondo de su alma. Era demasiado difícil amar en tiempos de guerra.

Candy corrió hacia el único lugar del hospital donde podía disfrutar de un poco de privacidad, el pequeño cuarto que ella compartía con Julienne. Había contenido las lágrimas esperando no toparse con Flammy. El estrépito de sus pensamientos la abrumaba de pies a cabeza como si sus más inconfesables sentimientos estuvieran protestando en contra del constante control que ella mantenía sobre ellos. Sus manos temblaban cuando finalmente alcanzó la manilla de la puerta y entró al cuarto, suspirando aliviada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente sobre sus mejillas mientras se reclinaba sobre la puerta cerrada. Candy podía escuchar un suave sonido, era el sonido de sus propios sollozos que escapaban de su garganta ya sin inhibiciones.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo" – pensó ella – "Tanto tiempo y todavía me dueles profundamente. ¿Alguna vez dejaré de ser perseguida por tu memoria? ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Candy se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto. Estaba enfriando mucho aquella noche, eran los últimos días de Octubre por entonces y ella sabía que los helados días de invierno estaban ya acercándose.

"Era una noche fría como esta"- se dijo ella – "Ese glacial sentimiento en mi corazón nunca ha desaparecido desde entonces. Aun puedo sentir la sangre helándoseme en las venas."

La mente de Candy representó de nuevo la misma escena, las mismas palabras, los mismos sentimientos estallando en su herido pecho. Todo estaba aún fresco en su memoria:

Ella descendió apresuradamente las escaleras, su mente estaba confusa y nublada. Por un momento había pensado que estaba viviendo una de sus pesadillas, pero el fuerte golpeteo de su pulso, tan claro y doloroso, le había dicho que no estaba dormida. Unos frenéticos pasos masculinos la seguían . . . Era él, sabía ella.

"Tengo que apresurarme" – había pensado – "Si le hago frente no tendré la fuerza para hacer lo que debo"

Las escaleras parecían interminables, ella había deseado nunca llegar a la planta baja y siempre sentirlo persiguiéndola. . . siempre cerca de él.

Las piernas de él, al ser más fuertes y largas que las de ella, habían acortado la distancia fácilmente hasta que ella no tuvo forma de escapar de su firme abrazo. Ella pensó que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer cuando él la atrapó por la cintura jalándola hacia su cuerpo hasta que los brazos de él estaban alrededor de ella. Candy pudo sentir cómo cada uno de los músculos de él se tensaba como una roca contra la espalda de ella mientras la esencia de lavanda que él siempre usaba invadía su olfato.

¡ Candy! – susurró él en el oído de ella con voz ronca – Candy, no quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre. – agregó casi suplicando.

El se había reclinado sobre ella enterrando la cara en los ingobernables rizos de ella de un modo en que la joven podía sentir las febriles mejillas de él sobre la piel de su nuca. Una gruesa gota de un cálido líquido calló sobre su cuello desnudo, ella supo entonces que aquello había sido una lágrima que él había derramado. ¡Él lloraba calladamente! Su orgullo característico había desaparecido en un segundo para dejarlo con el alma expuesta y desnuda, llorando lastimeramente.

"Está llorando, Terry está llorando – pensó ella mientras su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos – Terry, mi amor, el muchacho que ama . . . separarnos . . . separarnos así. Si me vuelvo ahora - se dijo así misma – enjugaría sus lágrimas con mis besos y una vez que nuestros labios se encontraran, solamente Dios sabe qué tan lejos podríamos llegar . . . Si lo encaro ahora nunca podré renunciar a él. No tengo el valor para mirarle a los ojos y abandonarlo así. ¡Oh Señor! Tendré que irme sin mirarlo una vez más.

Entonces el agarre de sus brazos en la cintura de ella perdió fuerza y ella supo que él finalmente había renunciado. El soltó su talle para poner levemente las manos en los hombros de ella.

Candy, vas a ser feliz ¿Verdad? – dijo él finalmente con acento angustiado – tienes que prometérmelo. ¡Candy, prométemelo!

–"Ya nos hemos perdido el uno al otro" – pensó ella entonces e inmediatamente reunió el coraje para decir audiblemente: Terry, tu también.

Ella volvió su cabeza suavemente para dirigirse a él por última vez, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la alfombra de las escaleras sin poder mirarle a los ojos una vez más. Finalmente, con un tímido suspiro ella partió de sus brazos para siempre hacia la gélida y oscura noche, afuera de aquel lugar. . .

Candy se restregó los ojos tratando de disipar la memoria, pero ella sabía demasiado bien que eso era imposible. Cada uno de los detalles estaba grabado en su corazón y todos sus pasados esfuerzos para olvidar habían sido siempre en vano. Con el tiempo había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, a mantenerlos secretamente en lo profundo de su espíritu, como un apreciado y escondido recuerdo.

Había encubierto su íntimo dolor de todos los que estaban cerca de ella. Después de todo, pensaba ella, no valía la pena entristecer a aquellos que la amaban con la lamentable escena de un corazón roto. Siguiendo las lecciones que la vida le había dado desde su infancia, ella había encontrado en su cruzada personal para servir a otros, un camino para escapar de la soledad.

Había compensado sus sueños desgarrados con una vida totalmente dedicada a todos aquellos que ella conocía. Candy pasaba sus días trabajando interminables horas en el hospital y en su tiempo libre solía hacer toda clase de pequeñas tareas para complacer a los que amaba. Iba a esos aburridos eventos sociales con Albert para ayudarlo a enfrentar las responsabilidades que él tanto odiaba, o bien escuchaba pacientemente la charla de Annie, sin importar cuán vanos eran para su gusto la moda y los chismes. Candy pasaba sus vacaciones en el hogar de Pony ayudando con los niños y a veces inclusive daba algo de su tiempo a Archie, quien recientemente se había estado interesando en la política y solamente hablaba de ello. El joven sabía que a Candy no le importaban mucho esos temas, pero por una razón que Candy no entendía, el insistía en contarle todo aquello que a él le interesaba. La memoria de Stear y Anthony estaba profundamente arraigada en Candy, y como ella sabía que Archie se sentía igual al respecto, no podía dejar de reconocer que un cierto tipo de lazo le unía a su viejo amigo, y por lo tanto se sentía dispuesta a mostrar interés en todo lo que a él le importaba.

Ahora en Francia, ella estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para ofrecer un poco de consuelo a aquellos que sufrían más que ella. Estas actividades daban gozo y paz, un verdadero significado a una vida que de otra forma hubiese estado vacía. No obstante, ella sabía bien que una parte de sí misma faltaba y siempre faltaría.

Candy no había confiado el secreto de su dolor interior a nadie, ni siquiera a Albert o a la Señorita Pony. Estaba resuelta a esconder sus sentimientos para siempre, porque ¿qué más puede una mujer de honor hacer cuando está enamorada del hombre de otra?

Algunas veces casi creía haber dominado sus demonios, pero entonces algo pasaba que le recordaba "aquella" vieja herida. Y ahora, el apasionado impulso de Yves había removido en su interior todas esas ansias negadas, todos los anhelos secretos que no se confesaba a sí misma. De repente, Candy había visto cuán reprimidos estaban sus más profundos ímpetus femeninos. El tener a un hombre tan cerca de ella había despertado los deseos naturales de la mujer joven que había en ella. Sin embargo, sus ocultos fuegos no podían responder sino a un nombre, una voz, un par de ojos profundamente azules. . .

Desafortunadamente, los ojos que la habían mirado con amor ferviente en el quirófano eran grises.

"¿Por qué no puedo olvidar?" – se preguntó - ¿Por qué no puedo sentir lo mismo con nadie más? Cuando Yves se me acercó tanto solamente pude pensar en ti, el calor de tus brazos, la luz de tus ojos, tu ardiente beso, ese único beso, en mis labios. . ."

¡Esto está mal! – Dijo ella en un grito – Todo esto está mal. Ya no eres mío. No puedo continuar pensando en ti de esta manera. ¡Dios mío, esto es un pecado! – sollozó.

Candy calló en su cama, sin poder pensar o hacer nada más que llorar. Fue entonces cuando Julienne entró y se sentó calladamente al lado de Candy. La mujer puso su mano en la espalda de la rubia frotándola con ternura.

Candy, Candy,- murmuró ella, comprendiendo el dolor de su compañera de cuarto como solamente una mujer puede entender a otra. - ¿Qué hombre desalmado pudo haberte lastimado de esta forma, querida? – Preguntó Julienne en su dulce acento francés – Estoy segura de que él no merece ni una de todas esas lágrimas que lloras por él.

No lo sé Julie – dijo Candy finalmente entre sollozos – Solamente se que no puedo olvidarlo. No se cómo hacerlo.

Al fin, después de casi tres años de silencio Candy había admitido frente a alguien lo que sentía.

Candy echó sus brazos al cuello de Julienne y lloró en su hombro. Esta última recibió a su amiga con toda la compasión que tenía en el pecho pero sin saber realmente qué decir para ayudar a la pobre chica. Así que, ambas se abrazaron en silencio por largo tiempo hasta que el golpeteo en el corazón de Candy comenzó a disminuir su alocada carrera.

En 1917 el General Ferdinand Foch había sido ascendido al puesto de comandante general del Ejército Francés. Como todos los grandes hombres de la historia humana, Foch reconoció que aquel era el momento que traería un verdadero significado a toda su vida. Él supo que había nacido para un momento difícil como aquel y no tenía intenciones de fallar en su vital tarea. Así pues, desde su ascenso, empezó a mover las piezas en el enorme tablero de ajedrez del Frente Occidental, preparándose para una ofensiva que libraría a su país de la amenaza alemana.

Un día movía a un pelotón completo: otro más, promovía o degradaba a un hombre clave como el ajedrecista mueve sus peones y caballos. Una de estas piezas era el Mayor André Legarde, quien había estado encargado del Hospital Saint Jacques por más de un año. Foch había sido profesor de Legarde en la Academia militar, y sabía que los talentos militares de éste último estaban siendo desperdiciados dirigiendo un hospital. Por lo tanto, para fines de Octubre, Foch decidió ascender a su antiguo alumno a un prominente puesto en el Frente Occidental. Posteriormente, designó a alguien más para encargarse del hospital con las órdenes precisas de mandar un nuevo equipo médico a auxiliar en Flandes, donde las armadas francesas, británicas y canadienses habían estado sitiando a Ypres por meses.

La mañana del 31 de octubre, André Legarde recibió órdenes de dejar París inmediatamente.

Para esa misma noche, su sustituto estaba ya en Saint Jacques dando instrucciones de mandar un grupo de 20 enfermeras y 5 médicos al Norte. Sus órdenes eran claras, él tenía que asegurarse de que el grupo estuviese en camino esa misma noche. No había tiempo que perder.

Deme la lista con los nombres de las enfermeras – ordenó el Mayor Louis de Salle, el nuevo director, cuando entró a su oficina por primera vez aquella noche.

Aquí tiene, Señor – contestó un sargento de mediana edad que era aparentemente su secretario.

Está bien – dijo de Salle dando una rápida ojeada a la lista – Manda a todas las enfermeras de la A a la H, sin restricción.

Pero, señor – objetó el secretario – ¿No quiere usted leer sus expedientes antes de designar a cualquiera de ellas?

No hay tiempo para eso – dijo él fríamente – Manda también a cinco de los médicos con más experiencia que queden aquí. ¿Está todavía Marius Duvall por aquí?

Sí señor, desde el pasado abril no se le ha mandado a ninguna expedición en el campo de batalla.

Entonces asegúrate que él sea incluido, lo conozco bien y estoy seguro de que nos será más útil allá. Ahora ve a avisar a toda esta gente de su nombramiento. Quiero verlos a todos en mi oficina tan pronto como sea posible. En descanso

Sí señor- contestó el secretario y después del saludo de rutina salió del cuarto.

Si de Salle se hubiese dado el tiempo de leer los archivos se hubiera enterado de que, en uno de ellos, había una carta que pudo haberle impedido mandar en la misión a una de las enfermeras que justamente acababa de designar por azar. Pero los tiempos de guerra son como una carrera en un peligroso acantilado, nadie está a salvo al correr por su orilla.

Después de la embarazosa escena que Candy había experimentado con Yves en el quirófano unos días antes, el pobre hombre no había encontrado el coraje para disculparse. En lugar de ello se había limitado a enviarle un lirio blanco todos los días, siempre con una tarjetita que decía "perdón". Él no tenía el valor para hablarle o aún mirarle a los ojos directamente así que esperó silenciosamente, aguardando en secreto a que ella algún día le perdonara. Era claro que el joven estaba viviendo en la miseria moral, y al comprender su triste condición el corazón de Candy se sentía avergonzado por su violenta reacción aquella noche.

Después de muchas vacilaciones ella finalmente decidió tomar la iniciativa y hablar con él para aclarar las cosas.

¿Podría hablar contigo Yves? – preguntó ella una tarde cuando ambos terminaban su turno.

Oh s. .sí, Candy – dijo él tímidamente.

Salieron del hospital a un parque cercano, caminando en silencio por un rato que pareció eterno para ambos. El uno temiendo las palabras que iban a ser dichas, la otra no muy segura de cómo comenzar a hablar.

Yves – dijo Candy finalmente – Me gustaría disculparme por mi rudeza del otro día.

¿Tú? Oh no, por nada del mundo, fue mi culpa – masculló él nerviosamente – Y.. Yo… Olvidé cómo comportarme como un caballero. Eso estuvo mal – terminó él en un susurro bajando los ojos.

De todos formas – continuó ella- yo fui muy dura contigo, debí haber entendido cómo te sentías entonces.

¿Comprendes ahora? – Preguntó él con un poco de esperanza en la voz – Candy, yo . .

No lo digas, por favor – dijo ella suavemente – ya lo sé.

Candy se detuvo por un segundo para encontrar el modo de lastimar al muchacho lo menos posible. Una ráfaga fría movió las hojas de los árboles mientras ella trataba de hallar las palabras apropiadas.

-Yves- dijo ella después de un rato – me temo que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos... No es por ti, por favor no sientas que es algo en ti. De hecho, en el corto tiempo que tengo de conocerte he podido ver al gran hombre que hay en ti. Es más bien. . . .Yo,. . . algo en mi.- explicó ella.

La cara del hombre reflejaba toda clase de diferentes emociones mientras ella hablaba. Primero esperanza, luego desesperación y finalmente profundo dolor.

¿Hay? . . . ¿Hay alguien más, allá en América? - preguntó él por último, entrecerrando sus ojos grises.

Candy no enfrentó la mirada intensa de él, en lugar de ello trató de enfocar las incontables hojas del césped del parque, pero finalmente respondió:

No, no realmente. No tengo a nadie que me espere si eso es lo que quieres decir, pero . . . - ella se detuvo otra vez buscando por las palabras exactas – he tenido algunas malas experiencias en el pasado, y me temo que no estoy lista para una relación, creo – musitó ella.

Yo también he tenido mis malos momentos, no obstante tal vez sólo necesitemos tiempo- sugirió él tímidamente y como ella sonrió ligeramente a su comentario él ganó fuerzas para continuar – quizá si solamente intentamos, quiero decir, ser amigos... es posible que con el tiempo . . .

Candy volvió sus ojos para no mirar la mirada suplicante de Yves. Era claro que sus sentimientos y su sentido común estaban librando una batalla dentro de ella.

"¿Podría ser esta una nueva oportunidad que la vida me da?" – Pensaba – "¿Podría aprender a amar a este hombre? ¿Qué, si solamente termino lastimándolo? ¿Debo hacerle sentir esperanzas en un amor que tal vez nunca crezca en mi corazón?"

No lo sé, Yves – dijo ella al final – No quiero lastimarte.

No te preocupes por eso – replicó él con un nuevo vigor en la voz – comprendo cómo te sientes Candy y prometo que seré paciente. Solamente déjame ser tu amigo . . . otra vez – dijo él ofreciendo su mano a la muchacha en un gesto amistoso.

No puedo prometerte nada más que mi sincera amistad – dijo ella aún dudosa - ¿Eso está bien para ti?

Más que suficiente – concluyó él sonriendo mientras se daban un apretón de manos.

Yves se prometió ser paciente y cuidadoso con cada uno de sus movimientos, pero también Persistente. Él sabía que la chica valía la pena de dar su mejor esfuerzo y siendo que no parecía haber nadie alrededor para poner obstáculos en su camino, alentó nuevas esperanzas en su corazón. Desafortunadamente el destino estaba a punto de jugar una de sus inesperadas malas pasadas.

Aquella misma noche Candy fue designada junto con Flammy, Julienne, Duvall y otras 21 personas más para trabajar en una misión al Norte. La decisión fue tomada sin previo aviso y el personal tuvo que movilizarse inmediatamente. Candy no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de decir adiós a Yves, quien no había sido asignado a la misión. La mañana del primero de noviembre, la misma en que la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, recibieron la carta de Candy, la joven estaba ya en camino a Flandes.


	4. Capitulo 4- En el frente

**hola chicas, aqui les traigo otro capitulo...**

**Capítulo IV**

**En el Frente Occidental**

El camino a Ypres era largo y frío, frío y siniestro, siniestro y lúgubre, todo eso al mismo tiempo. Al tiempo que el tren iba dejando París detrás suyo, Candy pudo ver finalmente con sus propios ojos lo que solamente había escuchado a través de las narraciones de sus pacientes. Entre más se acercaban al Norte más desolado lucía el paisaje. Cultivos enteros abandonados o devastados, grandes áreas todavía ardiendo después de un ataque aéreo, silencio donde antes solía haber el laborioso ruido de los campesinos trabajando bajo el sol de Pas-de-Calais.

Mucha gente había sido evacuada hacia el Sur y centro del país, huyendo de la destrucción, corriendo desesperadamente para encontrar refugio; pero siempre a sabiendas de que la vida nunca podría ser la misma estando lejos del único hogar que algunos de ellos habían conocido en toda su vida. Mientras el tren marchaba Candy pudo reparar en las muchas casas abandonadas a lo largo de las vías. Su corazón se encogió frente al triste espectáculo de las cabañas abandonadas y las solitarias haciendas. Pero eso era solo el principio.

Cuando el tren llegó a Arras, la capital de Pas-de-Calais, el grupo tuvo que continuar el viaje en camión. Las trincheras aliadas se erguían a lo largo del campo no muy lejos de ahí. Al otro lado de "la tierra de nadie", los alemanes se esforzaban por mantener sus posiciones en la invadida región. Algunas vías habían sido parcialmente destruidas y las pocas líneas que permanecían intactas se reservaban para el transporte de los heridos desde el frente hasta París y otras grandes ciudades. El tren dejó al grupo y al equipo que habían traído consigo en las ruinas de algo que debió haber sido una estación. Se les había dicho que tendrían que esperar por tres horas antes de que los camiones llegasen para recogerlos. Luego entonces el grupo tuvo tiempo para digerir poco a poco la amarga vista de aquello que los estragos de la guerra habían hecho a aquella ciudad, alguna vez bella y llena de vida.

Candy decidió estirar las piernas un poco y le pidió a Julienne acompañarla. Por una razón que la rubia no comprendió Flammy se ofreció voluntariamente a ir con ellas. Una vez aventurados unos cuantos pasos fuera de la estación las jóvenes llegaron hasta una calle adoquinada que conducía a una plaza. Las ruinas de una iglesia podían verse a unos cuantos metros desde donde ellas estaban paradas. Una bala de cañón había destruido una de las paredes revelando los frescos de la cúpula interior. El techo del edificio se había caído sobre las bancas y algunas vigas de madera todavía colgaban al aire. Fuera de la iglesia un grupo de soldados escoceses, sentados en la acera, estaban charlando en voz baja, totalmente ajenos a la patética escena. Habían visto ya tantos de esos cuadros que habían llegado a acostumbrarse a ellos. Era la única manera de lidiar con los horrores de aquella pesadilla de la vida real.

Uno de los soldados dejó escapar un sofocado grito de asombro cuando se percató de la presencia de las tres jóvenes en uniformes blancos y largas capas negras. Las muchachas solamente hicieron una reverencia a manera de saludo con sus cabezas coronadas con sombreros de paja y continuaron su caminata mientras Candy se persignaba instintivamente al pasar frente al ruinoso santuario.

Arras había sido atacado furiosamente en tres ocasiones desde el inicio de la guerra. Lo que quedaba entonces del lugar no eran sino espantosas ruinas, negros y quemados edificios de madera, calles mudas donde solamente el lamento del viento otoñal podía oírse con el eco de los pasos de las tres mujeres.

Una figura solitaria y parcialmente borrada en la bruma de la noche se acercó al grupo y Candy aguzó sus ojos verdes para enfocarla. Con algo de esfuerzo pudo finalmente ver que se trataba de una figura femenina caminando hacia ellas. La mujer se aproximaba con paso lento. En sus brazos llevaba cargando un bulto informe.

Mesdemoiselles – dijo la mujer - Ayez la bonté de me donner un peu d'argent pour nourrir mon enfant, Je vous prie (Tenga la bondad de darme algo de dinero para alimentar a mi hijo. Se los ruego)

Candy dio un paso al frente para acortar la distancia entre ella y la mujer. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba vestida con andrajos, temblando en la frialdad de la noche. En sus brazos había un bebé inmóvil, y por el característico tono grisáceo de las mejillas del niño Candy supo que ya estaba muerto. La mujer la miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras Candy trataba de cubrirla con su capa.

S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle – dijo otra vez con la mirada perdida en la niebla.

Candy abrazó a la mujer suavemente mientras una lágrima solitaria escurría por su rosada mejilla. Julienne y Flammy se aproximaron silenciosamente sin notar a un hombre que había estado mirando la escena a cierta distancia.

Mesdemoiselles – dijo finalmente el hombre saliendo de la bruma.

Julienne se volvió para ver al hombre y habló con él en francés por un rato. Parecía que ambos hablaban sobre la mujer que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Candy. Cuando hubieron terminado de hablar la enfermera se dirigió a sus colegas americanas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él dice que el niño murió hace dos días – comenzó Julienne – pero ella aún no quiere dejarlo ir. Perdió el contacto de la realidad desde la muerte del pequeño. Él es su esposo y ambos están esperando a un amigo quien los llevará en su camión hacia el Sur, donde tienen algunos parientes.

Dile que su esposa puede quedarse con mi capa – dijo Candy ayudando a la mujer a

caminar hasta que estuvieron cerca del hombre que recibió a su esposa en sus brazos.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza agradeciendo a la hermosa extranjera en frente de él y se alejó con la pobre mujer, quien no podía entender claramente lo que sucedía alrededor suyo. Su mente permanecía difusa en su dolor como aquella noche de noviembre. Las tres jóvenes regresaron a la estación en absoluto silencio. En todo aquel rato Flammy no había emitido ni una sola palabra pero el nerviosismo de sus ojos parpadeantes dejaba ver lo que estaba sintiendo, al menos eso era claro para Candy.

Pretende ser demasiado dura como para impresionarse con esta tragedia – pensó Candy- pero yo la conozco lo suficientemente bien como para notar que está profundamente turbada tanto como Julienne y yo. Esa mirada en sus ojos . . . . La recuerdo claramente, el modo en que está moviendo los iris de sus ojos y parpadeando rápidamente es la misma señal de nerviosismo que ella siempre luchaba por esconder durante la temporada de exámenes cuando éramos estudiantes. Después de todo tu corazón no puede permanecer frío frente a esta devastación sin sentido, vieja Flammy.

Las tres enfermeras se unieron a su grupo. Una hora más tarde llegaron los camiones y el equipo médico continuó su viaje hacia el frente. Julienne permaneció muda el resto del viaje con los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de la frígida noche. Candy quería decir algo para animarla pero comprendió que su amiga necesitaba algo de privacía en ese momento, así que la dejo a solas con sus propios pensamientos, mientras ella misma trataba de dormir un poco. En unas cuantas horas estarían llegando a su destino.

En los primeros días de noviembre, la segunda división del Ejército Norteamericano se encontraba ya entrenando no muy lejos de Cambrai en el Norte de Francia. Aún ignoraban el lugar al cual serían asignados para entrar en acción. Sus órdenes eran simples, tenían que entrenar, ajustarse a las condiciones climáticas y reconocer el terreno tanto como fuese posible. A pesar de que los americanos se habían movilizado con asombrosa rapidez, tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un ejército entero que venía del otro lado del Atlántico, pasarían algunos meses más antes de que las topas norteamericanas estuviesen colocadas en posiciones estratégicas y listas para apoyar a los Aliados. El General John J. Pershing, comandante en jefe de la FEA, tenía órdenes muy claras de parte del Presidente Wilson: esperar y prepararse para el momento justo.

Entretanto, la espera era difícil de soportar para los jóvenes soldados, algunos de ellos ansiosos de enfrentar verdadera acción; mientras que otros, los menos ingenuos y más realistas, guardaban con secreto temor aquello que iban a enfrentar tarde o temprano. El esperar por un futuro incierto, quizás la propia muerte, es siempre una carga agobiante para el alma humana.

La división había tomado posesión de una extensión boscosa, cada regimiento y batallón había sido asignado a un área donde los hombres podían trabajar y esperar, coordinando acciones con los demás batallones y manteniendo constante comunicación.

En las mañanas, lloviese o tronase, los soldados entrenaban por horas. Por las tardes daban mantenimiento al campamento. Así pues, las tropas llevaban una ocupada y bien organizada rutina, pero las noches . . . ¡Ahhh! Las noches eran el espacio destinado a descansar y olvidar la cruda realidad que cada hombre vivía lejos de sus familia. Los soldados se entretenían lo mejor que podían. Algunos se reunían alrededor del fuego a contarse historias, jugar baraja en todas las formas posibles, compartir las nuevas que recibían de América, hablar de cómo la FEA iba a reventar el trasero de los alemanes, o bien, a concentrarse en el tema favorito de los hombres, es decir, las mujeres.

Conocí a la chica más hermosa que jamás he visto a penas unos días antes de venir a Francia – dijo uno de los soldados rasos sentados junto al fuego – Desafortunadamente no tuve la oportunidad de probar mi suerte con ella. Pero lo haré tan pronto como regresemos a casa. Para entonces ya estará casada y con tres hijos – se mofó un segundo soldado con una sonrisa burlona- más te vale encontrar una chica francesa cuando tengas tu primera licencia – concluyó.

Por supuesto que lo haré – se rió sofocadamente el primer soldado – eso es en lo único que pienso desde que llegamos, pero no parece ser muy probable que podamos hacerlo pronto.

Creo que me voy a olvidar de lo que se siente tener una mujer en mis brazos para cuando esta guerra termine – agregó una tercera voz.

Pienso igual – dijo una cuarta voz más joven haciendo que los otros tres hombres intercambiasen una mirada divertida ante el comentario del jovencito.

¡Vamos niño!- dijo el primer soldado – tú no puedes recordarlo porque nunca has tenido una mujer – terminó el hombre mientras todo el grupo estallaba en risotadas.

Desde una distancia razonable otro hombre observaba a sus compañeros en reservado silencio. Su cara y la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraban parcialmente cubiertos de oscuridad La luz y las sombras bailando en el fuego reflejaban formas misteriosas sobre sus lustradas botas así como en sus grandes y profundos ojos, únicos puntos brillantes en su obscura figura. El hombre estaba sentado despreocupadamente sobre un tronco de árbol seco con la cabeza y ancha espalda reclinadas en una pila de cajas de madera, las cuales estaban repletas de municiones. Aunque estaba obviamente mirando a los hombres que charlaban y bromeaban, parecía que su mente no se centraba realmente en la conversación , sino que divagaba en alguna ensoñación lejana, sin que nadie pudiese haber dicho a ciencia cierta si sus pensamientos eran placenteros o tristes, porque la cara del hombre no revelaba ningún tipo de emociones.

Otro hombre más salió de una de las tiendas cercanas. Su sola presencia fue suficiente para que todos los demás, incluyendo al pensador solitario en la oscuridad, se pusiesen de pie y saludaran al oficial quien habían emergido inesperadamente a entremezclarse con el vulgo. El Capitán Duncan Jackson tenía poco más de 40 años, una quijada cuadrada y una gran nariz que era el sello de su personalidad. Desde sus penetrantes ojos oscuros Jackson miraba al mundo y mantenían el control sobre cada hombre en su batallón sin perder detalle. Sus amplios hombros llenaban el espacio por dondequiera que se plantase y nadie se atrevía a cuestionar quién estaba a cargo.

Caballeros – comenzó Jackson – el teniente Harris ha probado ser realmente patético al jugar ajedrez, y para ser franco su estilo de juego es absolutamente aburrido para mi. Estoy chocado de vencer sus movimientos débiles – concluyó mirando a los ojos de cada uno de los hombres a los cuales se estaba dirigiendo- Así que, me pregunto – continuó Jackson- si alguno de ustedes piensa que puede ser un mejor oponente para mi, apreciaría mucho si me lo dijese – terminó con sequedad.

Por unos breves instantes los soldados rasos se observaron los unos a los otros totalmente confundidos ante la inusual propuesta. En el mundo militar donde las jerarquías son un asunto de tanta importancia, a veces cuestión de vida o muerte, no es común que un oficial de alto rango se rebaje a hablar con los hombres de la menor categoría en el ejército, menos aún que llegue a pedirles compartir un rato de esparcimiento.

Yo puedo vencerlo, señor – dijo una voz profunda que los demás soldados rasos sentados alrededor del fuego tuvieron dificultad en reconocer, pero que, después de un segundo, pudieron finalmente adjudicar al hombre que estaba sentado en las sombras.

Jackson observó al hombre con expresión divertida y con un cierto gesto burlón dibujado en su mirada.

¿No cree usted, sargento, que eso que acaba de decir es una afirmación demasiado pretensiosa? – preguntó el capitán sin poder contener una sonrisa llena de desdén.

Pruébeme señor – dijo el joven sargento sin siquiera un dejo de temor o vacilación en su voz.

Jovencito, más le vale tener un buen juego para mostrarme o no podrá salir de licencia hasta que cumpla 70 años – advirtió el capitán.

Jackson no dijo más ni esperó respuesta alguna del joven sargento. Se limitó simplemente a hacerle una seña con la mano indicándole la entrada de su tienda para comenzar a jugar.

Pensé que el ratón le había comido la lengua para siempre – comentó uno de los soldados una vez que el sargento y el capitán hubieron entrado en la tienda – esta es, de hecho, la primera vez que le oigo hablar, creo yo.

Bueno, ahora sabemos que no es mudo y que juega ajedrez. ¿Y qué? – preguntó el segundo soldado – Vamos a jugar póker – sugirió él con gran éxito y así los cuatro hombres se enfrascaron en el juego guardando silencio por un rato.

Cuando el joven sargento entró a la tienda lo primero que sus ojos turbulentos pudieron ver fue un gran tablero de ajedrez con piezas de marfil bellamente talladas a mano. Pudo reconocer el delicado trabajo de los artesanos hindúes y así se dio cuenta de que el Capitán Duncan Jackson era un hombre que había viajado y conocido gran parte del mundo. El sargento pensó que aquello era bueno porque los hombres de mundo usualmente tienen una conversación interesante, la cual es esencial cuando se juega ajedrez. A pesar de que no estaba dispuesto a hablar mucho él mismo, se sentía algo complacido de encontrar a alguien que fuese digno de ser escuchado.

"Cualquier cosa puede ser mejor que escuchar toda esa porquería allá afuera" se dijo el joven, "Pensándolo bien, casi cualquier cosa podría ser mejor que la irremediable miseria dentro de mi"

¿Un cigarro? – ofreció Jackson acercando un paquete de cigarros al joven sargento.

No gracias, no fumo, señor – replicó el joven fríamente.

Lástima – dijo el capitán encogiendo sus anchos hombros – Espero que no le moleste si fumo porque siempre lo hago mientras juego.

Debo confesarle que el olor no me es muy placentero ahora, debido a que fui un fumador empedernido, pero puedo soportarlo, señor – replicó el sargento despreocupadamente.

¿Cómo lo hizo? – inquirió Jackson frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

¿Hacer qué, señor? – preguntó el sargento con frialdad.

Dejar el cigarro, por supuesto.

Por un segundo una extraña luz pasó por los ojos del joven para luego desaparecer con una rapidez tal que Jackson no pudo notarla. Acto seguido el sargento levantó e inclinó la cabeza como si estuviese luchando contra sus pensamientos, luego de este breve movimiento enfocó su mirada ausente en el oficial para responder simplemente:

Encontré otras cosas que hacer, creo – terminó dando a su respuesta el tono característico que la gente usa cuando quiere dar a entender su desinterés en continuar hablando de un determinado tema.

Ambos hombres se sentaron a la mesa sobre la cual descansaba el tablero blanqui-negro y empezaron a jugar solemnemente. Como el joven sargento anticipó, el capitán Jackson no era un hombre común y tenía una conversación vivaz, la cual no necesitaba de estimulación. El hombre habló extensamente acerca de la presente situación del ejército, de las posibles medidas estratégicas que podían ser tomadas y las reacciones más probables que podrían esperarse del enemigo. Sin embargo, al avanzar el juego Jackson se tornó menos conversador al ver que su oponente era verdaderamente hábil y nada fácil de vencer. El capitán había perdido ya más piezas de las que estaba acostumbrado y eso lo hacía sentir peligrosamente incómodo frente al silencioso joven que no decía mucho pero que jugaba como el mismo diablo.

Dígame sargento- comenzó otra vez el Capitán Jackson tratando de encontrar un tema para distraer la concentración que su oponente tenía fjada en el juego - ¿Cómo se siente viviendo como soldado? Estoy seguro que es una experiencia impresionante para un hombre que usualmente hace algo diferente para ganarse la vida.

Me las ingenio, señor – fue la única respuesta del joven al tiempo que hacía otro movimiento que asustó profundamente a Jackson.

Su acento . . . es verdaderamente raro - pensó Jackson, quien era un lingüista aficionado. De hecho, en su juventud se había sentido tan atraído por las lenguas que había planeado seguir estudios de Lingüística en la universidad de Harvard, pero su padre, siendo un oficial de alto rango del ejército norteamericano, no le había dejado más opción que ir a la academia militar de West Point. No obstante, Jackson había continuado estudiando inglés por su cuenta y estaba especialmente fascinado ante el increíble y complicado tema de la fonética. Tenía una clase de obsesión por la asombrosa variedad de acentos entre los anglo-parlantes y estaba orgulloso de su habilidad para reconocer el origen de una persona al solamente escuchar su modo de hablar.

– Casi podría decir que es . . .. ¿Británico? - continuó pensando Jackson - pero a veces suena con ligeras inflexiones norteamericanas. Americanas, sí, eso es, pero de qué región de los Estados Unidos. No puedo saberlo. Definitivamente necesito hacerlo hablar más para verdaderamente poder encontrar una respuesta más segura.

¿No extraña su hogar, sargento? – intentó de nuevo Jackson una vez que había hecho su propio movimiento en el tablero.

El joven sargento, frotándose ligeramente el mentón con la mano izquierda, miró a los ojos cafés del Capitán Jackson. Había una rígida expresión de tahúr en el rostro del joven, o más bien no había expresión alguna que Jackson pudiese leer. La lámpara de kerosene sobre la mesa detrás de ambos hombres alumbraba las delicadas facciones de la cara del sargento. Sus labios estaban dibujados exquisitamente, en combinación perfecta con una nariz recta y fina con aire arrogante. Un par de tupidas cejas castaño oscuro sombreaban sus ojos misteriosos.

Cada hombre está siempre en busca de un lugar al que llamar hogar, señor – replicó el joven con una frialdad que congeló la sangre de Jackson – pero algunos de ellos nunca lo encuentran – terminó haciendo otro movimiento inesperado en el tablero. El rey de Jackson estaba ahora peligrosamente indefenso.

Jackson miró al tablero intentando esconder sus temores. Si no hacía algo pronto el jovencito

terminaría ganando el juego.

Estoy de acuerdo – continuó Jackson reclinando la espalda en la silla de lona plegable – pero supongo que un hombre con tan buena facha como la suya, sargento, no debe tener problemas para encontrar un lugar en el corazón de las mujeres – agregó el hombre en un desesperado último intento para distraer al joven.

– El tema de las mujeres nunca falla – pensó Jackson.

Tal vez se asombre, pero la apariencia no tiene ningún poder para lograr la felicidad de un hombre, si tal cosa realmente existe, señor – aseveró el joven sargento seriamente y entonces, con un dejo de satisfacción en sus profundos ojos azules, el primer asomo de emoción que se permitió revelar en toda la noche, dijo finalmente:

Jaque mate, señor.

Cerca del frente el terreno era accidentado y lodoso. La lluvia otoñal no había cesado de caer desde que ellos habían abordado el camión. Las muchas heridas que la lucha constante habían propinado al suelo, junto con la lluvia despiadada habían convertido a toda la región en un verdadero pantano. El viaje que debía haber durado solamente unas horas había tomado siglos debido a este problema.

Hacia la media noche el camión había cruzado la frontera; el equipo médico estaba ya en territorio belga. No les tomó mucho tiempo el llegar a escuchar el estruendoso ruido de los cañones y las bombas . Estaban realmente cerca de la línea de fuego donde los ejércitos británico y alemán luchaban por Passendale, una pequeña villa cerca de Ypres.

Candy se despertó abruptamente con el sonido de metralletas lejanas. Así fue como supo que habían llegado a su destino. No pudo evitar que el miedo se le agolpara en el pecho, pero un

instante después, una poderosa fuerza en su interior había ya desvanecido su aprensión. " Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, y no fallaré", se dijo mientras se ajustaba el sobretodo, única prenda abrigadora que le quedaba después de haber regalado su capa a la mujer en Arras.

El camión se detuvo en frente a una larga hilera de tiendas blancas que el polvo y el lodo habían hecho tornarse grises. Toda clase de voces y gritos llenaban el frío aire de medianoche mientras las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sin cesar. El grupo todavía se encontraba bajando del camión cuando un hombre vestido como cirujano con la bata toda cubierta de manchas de sangre se aproximó a ellos respirando pesadamente.

¡Gracias a Dios que llegaron! – dijo el viejo doctor con un acento británico – necesitamos su ayuda inmediatamente. Dos cirujanos y cuatro enfermeras, por favor, apresúrense, síganme- suplicó el hombre que ya corría de vuelta hacia las tiendas.

Duvall, quien estaba a cargo del grupo, dio sus órdenes mientras corría detrás de su nervioso

colega.

¡Girard, Hamilton, Audrey, Bousseniers and Smith, vengan conmigo! – gritó – los otros apúrense a descargar el equipo – dijo por último.

El pequeño grupo corrió desaforadamente hacia la tienda quitándose los abrigos y capas en el camino y poniéndose los batas de cirugía que tomaron de una pila, la cual estaba acumulada en una gran caja casualmente colocada a la entrada de la tienda. El espectáculo que Candy estaba a punto de ver nunca la olvidaría por el resto de su vida:

Habían tres largas líneas de mal improvisados quirófanos en los cuales doctores y enfermeras visiblemente exhaustos trataban de hacer una operación tras de otra en las peores condiciones que Candy había visto jamás. Sucios vendajes revueltos con ropas de algodón y lana se encontraban esparcidos por todo el piso y a un lado se podía ver una palangana metálica rebosante de un agua enrojecida de sangre. El lugar estaba lastimosamente iluminado por pálidas linternas que las enfermeras sostenían al mismo tiempo que pasaban los instrumentos a los galenos.

Toda clase de gritos lastimeros se podían escuchar por todos lados. A veces se podía percibir en toda la confusión los gritos histéricos de algún doctor que intentaba desesperadamente salvar una vida.

¡Éter, dónde está el éter, por el amor de Dios! ¡No puedo operar a este hombre sin anestesia! – una voz decía por aquí en desesperación mientras que más allá un hombre sin las dos piernas lloraba con gritos horrendos:

¡Mátenme, por favor, no puedo soportar el dolor! – rogaba en tono espeluznante.

Candy se congeló por un segundo. Todo aquello en lo que creía pareció colapsarse por esa fracción. " Oh Dios mío", pensó, " ¿Dónde estás, Señor?", pero una voz interna le contestó de modo reconfortante: " Estoy aquí, y fui Yo quien te trajo a este lugar a hacer algo para mi".

Candy no necesitó más. En una extraordinaria demostración de fuerza de voluntad Candy se desembarazó de sus temores y empezó a trabajar con un impresionante autocontrol y eficiencia. Un caso de cinco heridas de bala cerca del páncreas, dos amputaciones, dos casos de envenenamiento con iperita, uno de bomba de fósforo, tres piernas rotas y cuatro casos de quemaduras serias causadas por explosiones de bala de cañón.

De vez en cuando Flammy observaba a Candy esperando ver aparecer la más mínima señal de error o de cansancio, pero la joven permaneció trabajando sin parar, con toda sus concentración enfocada en la tarea que estaba realizando. No fue hasta el día 3 de noviembre cuando el siniestro desfile de heridos redujo su paso, de manera que finalmente Candy y sus compañeros, todos agotados y aturdidos, terminaron su turno y fueron relevados para descansar por 12 horas. Habían sido más de 24 horas de trabajo incesante y fatigoso.

Candy se sentó en una silla abandonada afuera de la tienda, sin fijarse en la perenne llovizna que le caía en el rostro. Sus cabellos rizados se encontraban en caótico desorden debajo de la red que usaba para sostenerse el cabello durante la cirugía, los rebeldes mechones se salían por aquí y por allá debajo de su cofia de enfermera. El delantal quirúrgico estaba manchado de rojo por todos lados y un agudo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a clavar sus garras en las sienes de la joven. No había comido más que unos pedazos de pan y bebido un poco de té en todo ese tiempo. Flammy se acercó silenciosamente y se paró cerca de ella por un momento. Una vez más, los iris de sus ojos se movían rápidamente como si una batalla interna se estuviese librando en la mente de la morena.

Me equivoqué Candy – dijo ella con calma después de forcejear consigo misma por un rato- Estás a la altura del trabajo – admitió dándose la vuelta para alejarse lentamente debajo de la lluvia matinal.

Candy estaba muda, le parecía haber oído una especie de cumplido de los labios de Flammy. Nopodía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, pero la figura de Flammy, quien se encaminaba ya a la tienda de las enfermeras, le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente había recibido un cumplido por parte de Flammy. Era una pena que estuviese demasiado cansada como para disfrutar plenamente esa pequeña victoria en su persistente lucha personal por ganar la confianza de Flammy.

No fue sino hasta tres días después que Candy realmente tuvo tiempo de hablar a gusto con Julienne. Desde su llegada las cosas habían marchado tan frenéticamente que no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad de hacer otra cosa que no fuese trabajar. Candy estaba preocupada por el cambio de estado de ánimo de Julienne desde que habían encontrado a la pobre mujer desquiciada en la ciudad de Arras. El incidente había impresionado a Julienne con una especial intensidad afectando su comportamiento en los días posteriores.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche cuando Candy entró en la tienda que compartía con otras doce enfermeras. No había nadie más que Julienne sentada distraídamente en su catre. Sus ojos

miraban fijamente un relicario que encerraba en las manos. Su largo cabello castaño caía en mechones ondulados sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos color ámbar se encontraban clavados fijamente en el objeto que sostenía entre la manos. En el interior del relicario había una foto de un hombre de unos treinta años con tristes ojos oscuros y una sonrisa franca en los labios. Era el esposo de Julienne.

Candy se acercó a Julienne silenciosamente como si no quisiese interrumpir la intimidad del momento. Entonces notó que los hombros de Julienne se agitaban ligeramente, convulsionados por sollozos sofocados. Candy se colocó frente de Julienne y la abrazó tiernamente, justo como la joven mujer lo había hecho con ella en París, la noche en que Yves había tratado de besarla. Julienne levantó sus ojos color de miel para ver el rostro de su compañera.

¡Oh Candy! – dijo finalmente- desde esa noche en Arras, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi esposo, verás, él anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que tuviésemos un bebé.

Tendrás todos los bebés que sueñas cuando esta estúpida guerra se acaba, Julienne- replicó Candy tranquilizando a su compañera.

No entiendes Candy – dijo Julienne sollozando – Yo . . . yo . . . no puedo tener hijos . . . mi útero es demasiado estrecho . . . no hay nada que la medicina pueda hacer por mi. – concluyó y su voz se diluyó en un llanto amargo.

Entonces fue el turno de Candy para sentirse sin palabras que decir, simplemente no sabía qué decir en frente a una pena tan honda. Aunque estaba consciente de la existencia de problemas similares, solamente había visto uno solo de esos casos en su carrera de enfermera. Era siempre triste ver la angustia y la frustración de aquellas parejas que querían cumplir sus sueños de formar una familia pero acababan por descubrir su incapacidad para lograrlo. En algunos casos las cosas terminaban en divorcio, una terrible palabra en aquella época, y aún en nuestros tiempos, debido al dolor atroz que deben de enfrentar los corazones humanos que luchan frente a un fracaso sentimental.

Candy pensó también en sí misma por un breve instante. ¿Gozaría ella alguna vez del gozo infinito de cargar en sus brazos un pedazo de su propia vida? Le gustaban muchos los niños y sabía que se sentiría sobrecogida de placer al tener un pequeño que ella pudiera llamar suyo. Pero los niños no nacen de la nada . . . .

– Vamos Candy – se dijo ella , – Este no es el momento para estar pensando en ti misma. Julienne te necesita ahora – reaccionó la joven.

Está bien Julie, está bien – musitó Candy maternalmente – Yo fui una huérfana que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tener una madre. Estoy segura de que me hubiese encantado tener una madre como tú y un padre como tu esposo. ¿Alguna vez pesaron ustedes en adoptar un pequeño?

Gerald me lo sugirió – susurró Julienne tímidamente – pero yo me rehusé entonces...

Ahora, ya no sé realmente.

Tendrán tiempo para pensarlo – dijo Candy sonriendo dulcemente – Solamente reza para que esta guerra termine pronto. Cuando tengas a tu esposo de regreso, ambos podrán reconsiderar la idea, pero si te dejas dominar por la depresión ahora, cuando él te vuelva a ver no podrá reconocerte, tan delgada y pálida vas a estar. Luego entonces, anímate amiga, alguien me dijo una vez que luzco más hermosa cuando río que cuando lloro, y creo que también se aplica a ti.

Gracias Candy – dijo Julienne abrazando a la joven en gratitud.

Estando aún abrazada a Julienne otro pensamiento perturbador se agitó en el alma de Candy: "

¿Tiene ella ya un hijo con él? . . . ¡Un hijo de él! . . . Un hijo de ellos dos, no mío" El aguijón de los celos eran aún tan fuerte en su interior que Candy sintió odiarse por no poder controlar sus impulsos íntimos.

Él tomó su sombrero de fieltro, el abrigo de lana café oscuro y los finos guantes de piel para dejarlos a la entrada del gran edificio. Todo estaba quieto a pesar de que el lugar estaba completamente repleto de gente. Retiró uno de sus mechones sedosos de un suave rubio cenizo para despejarse la frente, en un gesto de fastidio. Iba a ser difícil encontrar un lugar ahora que todos estaban preparándose para los exámenes finales. En temporada de exámenes el visitar la biblioteca era una verdadero contratiempo.

Con el rabo del ojo percibió alguien moviéndose en el extremo izquierdo del pasillo. Una joven con mejillas regordetas estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar que estaba usando. "Qué suerte la mía", pensó él al propio tiempo que se abría paso hacia la silla ya vacía. Con un movimiento automático de su brazo tomó un libro y luego otro de uno de los estantes en su camino hacia el asiento vacante. Asió el respaldo de la silla con ademán posesivo y se sentó rápidamente sin perder sus características compostura y elegancia.

Desabotonó su chaqueta revelando una impecable camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco de seda con elegantes y masculinos diseños en sepia, castaño y un delicado amarillo crema. Pantalones cafés de pliegues haciendo juego con el saco y una corbata de moño terminaban el cuidadoso atuendo que debía haber costado una fortuna por sí solo. Tomó una pluma de oro de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco y empezó con su tarea. Sus tormentosos ojos café claro se enfocaron en las páginas del libro mientras garrapateaba nerviosamente algunas notas en unas hojas de papel que tenía consigo. Más de dos horas debieron de haber pasado y él todavía se encontraba concentrado en el mismo título: Principios Filosóficos de la Constitución de los Estados Unidos de América.

Sin embargo, se estaba cansando de los mismos tipos pequeños y el intrincado discurso del autor. De pronto, las citas de Aristóteles parecían saltar de las páginas y bailar alrededor de su mente fatigada. Las letras se mezclaron en frente de sus ojos y en su imaginación se juntaron para formar un hombre, un nombre de mujer repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de las páginas.

Él se restregó los ojos y se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su camisa. Sacó un sobre color de rosa y lo llevó a su nariz y labios. El suave perfume de rosas del papel invadió su olfato y lo agobió de pensamientos prohibidos. "Ella huele igual", pensó con ojos soñadores sin poder controlar su mete rebelde. Había tratado antes, cientos de veces, pero siempre había resultado vencido en la batalla en contra de aquellos sentimientos tan bien arraigados en el alma, demasiado viejos y verdaderos como para ser borrados por el efecto del tiempo y el rechazo.

La extraño tanto- continuó él en su cabeza - Aun si no puedo tenerla, solamente saber que se encuentra cerca desborda mi corazón de alegría.

Abrió el sobre y entonces el buqué de rosas, aun más fuerte, lo embriagó con su fragancia.

Me pregunto cómo se siente – se aventuró a inquirir en sus adentros- ...cómo se siente abrazarla estrechamente y hundir la cara en esos rizos dorados . . .¡Dios mío! – se recriminó – De este modo nunca voy a olvidarla.

Dirigió sus ojos color de miel a la escritura femenina para gratificarse con la salutación de la

carta:

"Querido Archie:"

Era cierto que se trataba de una mera formalidad, de algo que toda la gente escribe en todo tipo de cartas (En inglés la entrada "Dear" ,es decir querido, se utiliza inclusive en cartas de negocios), pero él no podía evitar el sentirse feliz al saborear las palabras. Después de todo, esa era la primera carta que ella le había dirigido solamente a él. En el pasado, durante los primeros días en el Colegio San Pablo, las cartas de ella siempre habían dicho: "Mis muy queridos Stear y Archie:" Un año más tarde, cuando ella había abandonado Londres para regresar a América, ellos solamente sabían de ella a través de las cartas que enviaba a las chicas, siempre con una pequeña nota mencionándolos: "Saludos para los chicos" o " Digan a Stear y a Archie que siempre pienso en ellos también"

Yo siempre pienso en ti, Candy – dijo Archie para sí mismo – Y ahora que estás lejos no puedo detener estos sentimientos que ansían tu compañía. . . Estoy tan preocupado por ti.

Archie estaba ahora garrapateando "c" en toda la hoja de papel que le quedaba limpia. Había tratado intensamente a largo de todos esos años. Había inclusive, logrado desarrollar sentimientos de cariño hacia Annie, quien era una deslumbrante belleza de la cual él se sentía orgulloso. Podía hasta decir que había aprendido a amarla en una forma suave y tierna, pero lo que sentía por Candy era diferente. Albert le había insinuado que debía mantener escondido esos sentimientos no correspondidos aún en su propia mente. Pero Archie ya se había rendido,

aceptando que estaba irremediablemente vencido cuando se trataba de pensar en Candy. Era algo más fuerte que su voluntad.

Sí, era diferente lo que sentía por Candy. Era una pasión incontenible dentro de él, algo que no podía controlar sin importar cuántos intentos hacía. En su loco soñar despierto él había hecho suya a la joven en incontables ocasiones. ¿Cuándo había iniciado esa enfermiza e inombrable costumbre? Tal vez durante los días en el colegio londinense.

¡Aquellos días idos! – recordó él – Stear nunca hablaba de ello, pero yo sabía que él sentía lo mismo por Candy. Tal vez aceptó su derrota mucho tiempo antes de que yo reconociera la mía, tal vez no quería verme como su rival; él siempre fue algo sobreprotector conmigo.

No lo sé . . . esto siempre ha sido tan difícil, la única cosa que Stear y yo no pudimos nunca discutir. Entonces él tuvo que aparecer. ¡Maldito seas Terrence Granchester! Mi corazón nunca cesará de despreciarte acremente. Si tan sólo hubieses sabido hacerla feliz podría haberte perdonado por robarme su corazón. Pero lo arruinaste todo estúpidamente. Cuando le rompiste el corazón pensé enloquecer. Hubiese sido tan fácil terminar entonces mi relación con Annie e intentar de nuevo ganar el amor de Candy . . . pero no hubiese servido de nada. Candy me hubiese rechazado inmediatamente, no sólo porque ella nunca ha sentido nada por mi más allá de la amistad, sino también porque nunca haría nada que lastimase a Annie. Estoy condenado a estar apasionadamente enamorado de una leal y bondadosa mujer cuya mejor amiga me ama de la misma manera. Realmente espero que tú estés viviendo una miseria peor que la mía, Terrence – susurró Archie como lanzando una maldición – Sí, debes de ser así, porque yo al menos tengo el don de su amistad cercana y tú . . . ¡Tú no tienes nada, deleznable bastardo!

Archie no tenía idea de cuán exactas eran sus especulaciones.

En noviembre 10 el ejército canadiense, el cual había llegado para apoyar a los británicos en Passendale, finalmente logró debilitar las defensas alemanas y cruzar la línea enemiga. La infantería canadiense reclamó la villa, o lo que quedaba de ella, mayormente ruinas. La ofensiva de los aliados fue parcialmente exitosa y los alemanes fueron obligados a retroceder unos diez kilómetros. Una ganancia pequeña si se consideran las 250 000 pérdidas humanas que había costado toda la batalla. Como las hostilidades cesaron hacia fines de noviembre en ese punto del frente occidental, el personal del hospital ambulante fue reducido y el excedente de médicos y enfermeras fue enviado a otra área donde tenía lugar otra batalla: Cambrai.

Candy y su equipo fueron enviados a la nueva plaza. Algunos docenas de kilómetros al sur, la segunda división de los Estados Unidos entrenaba en un área más segura, lejos de las trincheras donde los británicos luchaban en contra de los alemanes. La segunda división de infantería esperaba, sin saberlo, el momento de su heroico destino, el cual no vendría hasta la primavera siguiente.

El hospital ambulante donde Candy estaba trabajando estaba situado a menos de dos kilómetros de la trinchera de reserva. Con el fin de proteger a las tropas del mortal y constante ataque de las metralletas enemigas y el fuego de la artillería, ambos contrincantes habían construido una serie de trincheras en las cuales los soldados luchaban y vigilaban día y noche. Ambos lados tenían al menos cuatro trincheras principales, oscilando cada una entre 1.8 a 2.5 metros de profundidad. En la trinchera de fuego, las tropas en guardia resistían al enemigo o encabezaban la ofensiva según el caso.

Detrás de la línea de fuego había otras tres trincheras. La trinchera de refuerzo, la cual estaba pensada para ayudar a la trinchera de fuego y defender la posición en caso de que la primera

fuese tomada por el enemigo. La trinchera de apoyo era la tercera, donde los soldados en licencia vivían en hoyos o pequeñas cuevas cavadas dentro de la trinchera, y finalmente la trinchera de reserva, donde llegaban las provisiones, tropas frescas y municiones para después ser enviadas a las otras trincheras a través de una red de comunicaciones, en otras palabras, túneles entre las trincheras que eran conocidos como trincheras de comunicación.

Más allá de la trinchera de fuego se extendía una barrera de alambre de púas. Si algún hombre traspasaba esa barrera llegaba hasta "la tierra de nadie", el territorio entre los dos ejércitos enemigos, la muerte era fácil de encontrar en esa área donde se estaba expuesto al fuego abierto y lejos de cualquier clase de atención médica.

Cuando el enemigo se aventuraba a salir de las trincheras y atacar de lleno, parecía una mera cuestión de probabilidad para cada hombre. Algunas veces las fuerzas de la triple Entente tenían éxito en el ataque y tomaban las trincheras del oponente, en ocasiones la victoria era de los Aliados y los alemanes tenían que replegarse algunos kilómetros. De ese modo ambos lados enemigos ganaban y perdían terreno en una lucha que por más de tres años no había dado ningún buen resultado pero había causado incontables tragedias.

Si alguien era herido en las trincheras sus compañeros lo llevaban a la trinchera de reserva a través de los túneles de comunicación, los equipos de primeros auxilios, mayormente compuestos por paramédicos y proveedores militares – es decir jóvenes encargados de traer provisiones y municiones - ayudaban en la tarea. Más tarde, los heridos eran llevados al hospital ambulante en la retaguardia. Sin embargo, cuando la lucha arreciaba peligrosamente, era necesario tener un equipo médico completo en la trinchera de reserva, tantos eran los heridos y tan vertiginosamente aumentaba su número. Esta era una tarea muy temida porque el peligro en las trincheras era eminente. En cualquier momento el enemigo podía estar ahí, asaltando sorpresivamente con bombas, gases o metralletas.

La batalla de Cambrai fue extraordinariamente sangrienta y trágica. Para noviembre 25 la lucha se hizo más difícil. El hospital ambulante designó a un equipo quirúrgico para trabajar en las trincheras. Tres nombres que conocemos estaban incluidos: Marius Duvall, Flammy Hamilton y Candice White Andley.

Cuando Duvall se enteró que personal femenino, incluyendo su "petite lapine" habían sido asignado al equipo protestó firmemente arguyendo que las mujeres no eran normalmente enviadas a semejantes misiones. Desafortunadamente, sus quejas no fueron escuchadas porque la situación era de real emergencia y todos el personal masculino ya había sido enviado a las trincheras. Más asistentes quirúrgicos experimentados se necesitaban en las trincheras y tanto Hamilton como Andley habían sido señaladas como las mejores que se tenían.

A pesar del gran riesgo, cuando Candy vio su nombre en las listas se admiró de no sentir nada frente al deber que estaba por enfrentar, el más peligroso que había encarado en toda su carrera de enfermera hasta el momento. Con una serenidad que ella misma ignoraba tener Candy puso una mano en su pecho, debajo de su uniforme de cambray pudo sentir el crucifijo que la señorita Pony le regalara cuando había dejado el hogar de Pony por primera vez en su vida.

Estoy en tus manos, Señor – oró – Iré donde sea que me lleves. Puede no ser casual que Flammy también vaya conmigo.

La mañana del 28 de Noviembre, a las 5:00 am, Candy fue enviada a la trinchera de reserva donde los soldados Británicos estaban esperando desesperadamente la llegada de una nueva arma y tratando de resistir tanto como fuese posible. En la neblina de la helada mañana los cansados soldados en la trinchera pensaron por un momento que un ángel en uniforme azulado, con delantal blanco y un casco metálico había descendido del cielo al infierno que ellos

habitaban. Pero ella sabía que no era más que una joven proveniente de un pequeño rincón de América.

Señorita Pony, señorita Pony – musitó la Hermana María al oído de la señorita Pony – Levántese, señorita Pony, es una emergencia.

¿Qué pasa, hermana María?- preguntó la bondadosa anciana despertando abruptamente -¿Pasa algo malo con los niños?

No, señorita Pony – dijo la mujer – es acerca de Candy, debemos orar AHORA, ella está en peligro – concluyó la monja con voz temblorosa.

La señorita Pony estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de premoniciones que la hermana María tenía de vez en cuando. La experiencia había comprobado que todas ellas eran exactas. Así que, cuando la hermana María decía que era el momento de orar por alguien porque esa persona se encontraba en grandes problemas, la señorita Pony no discutía. Todo lo contrario, se unía a su antigua compañera en fiel oración, sin importar si lo tenía que hacer durante la hora de su siesta, como entonces.

La señorita Pony se incorporó de su mecedora y siguió a la monja hasta el pequeño altar que tenían en el cuarto. Ambas mujeres se arrodillaron en frente al crucifijo y empezaron sus plegarias en silencio. Años más tarde comprenderían por qué estaban haciendo eso.

Los sorprendidos hombres no daban crédito a sus perplejos ojos. El mundo debía de haber enloquecido para arriesgar la vida de una criatura tan exquisita en un trabajo como ese. Pero aúncuando nadie estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de enviar a una joven como Candy a la trinchera, sus ojos se hinchaban en gratitud por la vista celestial que estaban disfrutando. Algunos de ellos no habían visto a una mujer en meses. Duvall estaba consciente de eso y mantenía ojo avizor sobre la joven, tanto como Albert lo hubiese hecho si hubiese estado ahí. El buen doctor no sabía cuánto habría de arriesgar para proteger a la joven que le recordaba tanto a su propia hija.

Las horas en la trinchera eran largas y pesadas, más y más heridos eran traídos todo el tiempo. Si Candy había pensado que las condiciones de trabajo eran difíciles en la hospital ambulante, ahí en a trinchera eran inenarrables. El lugar era estrecho y oscuro: "¿Cómo esperan que uno de puntadas cuando todo está casi en la más completa oscuridad?" se preguntaba ella, pero ya que no tenía otra opción continuaba su trabajo en silencio bajo las miradas codiciosas de los soldados británicos y los gritos desesperados de los heridos.

Entonces, la noche del 30 de noviembre, sucedió el terrible incidente:

Candy, Duvall y Flammy estaban trabajando en un sector de la trinchera de reserva cuando un soldado llegó jadeando atropelladamente desde uno de los túneles de comunicación.

Por favor doctor – dijo el hombre con voz ronca – ha habido una explosión en uno de los túneles de comunicación, hay cinco hombres atrapados ahí, necesitamos su ayuda, mi hermano menor está ahí.

Duvall se quedó pensativo por un segundo, era ya suficientemente riesgoso estar en la trinchera de reserva como para aventurarse en la trinchera de comunicación, aún más cerca de la trinchera de fuego. El buen doctor también temía por Candy y Flammy, si algo le pasaba a él . . . Pero entonces una mano pequeña tocó su espalda.

Tenemos que ir, doctor Duvall – dijo Candy suavemente.

Estoy de acuerdo con Candy, estamos aquí para salvar vidas – agregó Flammy, apoyando algo que Candy había dicho, por primera vez en su vida- iremos con usted doctor.

Animado por el valor de las jóvenes damas Duvall tomó su instrumental y corrió detrás del soldado seguido de las dos mujeres.

La trinchera de comunicación era particularmente oscura y silenciosa. Candy podía oír su corazón golpeteando mientras corría detrás de Flammy. Por un rato pensó que no había nada más, solamente el silencio y el persistente latido de su corazón a través del túnel negro. Solamente la linterna de Duvall en su mano. Solamente los lazos blancos del delantal de Flammy flotando en el aire. Caminaron y caminaron por interminables corredores, a cada paso los sonidos de la línea de fuego podían escucharse más y más cerca. Duvall sintió horrendas ondas de miedo empezaban a asaltar su mente. Estaban llegando demasiado cerca de la trinchera

frontal.

A medida que se aproximaban al lugar de la explosión se podían oír terribles gritos de hombres pidiendo ayuda. Algunos hombres que habían sobrevivido estaban tratando de retirar las vigas que habían caído sobre algunos de los heridos. Había un hombre tirado a un lado. La explosión lo había alcanzado quemando su espalda y rompiéndole la espina dorsal. Pedía ayuda con lastimosos gritos mientras su boca borboteaba sangre. Candy observó que el hombre usaba un kilt. Era un soldado escocés. La joven se arrodilló cerca del hombre y le dijo quedamente al oído.

Todo va a estar bien, señor. Estamos con usted. Usted va a estar bien – dijo haciendo después una pausa por un segundo. De repente una idea vino a su mente – ¿Conoce esa pequeña plaza en el centro de Edimburgo? – preguntó tratando de traer una memoria placentera en los últimos instantes de vida de aquel hombre.

¿Conoce Edimburgo, señorita? – preguntó él olvidando por un instante su terrible agonía.

Sí, señor – musitó ella – Pasé ahí el más hermoso verano de toda mi vida.

Le creo, mi esposa es de ahí . . . hay una vista magnífica de las montañas desde esa plazuela – replicó el hombre luchando en contra de los terribles estertores que asaltaban su cuerpo.

Ahora cierre sus ojos y piense en el cielo azul y los prados intensamente verdes – dijo ella mientras un lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, sus manos alcanzaron las manos del hombre.

Puedo verlo claramente – susurró él – Rose, mi Rose – dijo él por último mientras su cabeza se inclinaba ya sin vida. Había muerto.

En otras circunstancias Candy se hubiese quedado a decir una oración antes de dejar a un lado lo que acababa de convertirse en otro cuerpo sin vida más, pero la situación la forzó a decir sus oraciones mientras ayudaba a otro herido. Siempre podría llorar por los horrores que estaba presenciando en otro momento, por entonces era prioritario mantenerse concentrada.

No sabía que habías estado en Escocia – dijo Duvall mientras trabajaba frenéticamente con uno hombre cuya pierna sangraba como una fuente vertiendo agua roja. Solamente una vez – masculló ella.

El ruido de las detonaciones se hacia más y más fuerte. A veces Candy pensaba que sus oídos explotarían. "Aún si vivo cien años, jamás olvidaré esta noche" pensó ella mientras sus manos se movían rápidamente. A diez metros de distancia Flammy trabajaba con un hombre que había perdido el brazo izquierdo en una detonación. La morena levantó sus cabeza y fue entonces cuando vio con aterrados ojos una luz repentina en el cielo nocturno. Otra detonación . . . la trinchera viniéndose abajo parcialmente . . . una montaña de tierra y lodo sobre ella . . . el dolor en la pierna . . . oscuridad absoluta.

Duvall había visto también la luz y la única cosa que su confusa mente pudo pensar en ese momento fue en la seguridad de la joven que estaba trabajando a su lado. Todo pasó en un segundo, antes de que Candy pudiese hacer cualquier cosa Duvall estaba ya cayendo sobre ella, gritando palabras en francés que ella no pudo entender.

¡ Al suelo! ¡ Candy, al suelo! – alcanzó él a decir en inglés antes de que ella oyese la detonación a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba.

Candy sintió cómo el gran cuerpo del hombre cubría el suyo cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Un segundo más tarde solamente había silencio. Un silencio mortal en el Frente Occidental.

Tomó un buen rato ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ella nunca lo sabría, pero después de una imprecisa fracción de tiempo, un minuto, una hora o tal vez un segundo, ella abrió los ojos pero no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad, no pudo escuchar nada más que el silencio. Entonces percibió un opresivo peso sobre su cuerpo.

Trató de liberarse de esa cosa que la aplastaba contra el suelo lodoso de la trinchera. Era

virtualmente imposible, lo que se que estaba sobre de ella, era demasiado grande como para que ella pudiese empujarlo.

¡Oh Dios! – pensó – ¡Estoy atrapada!

Sorprendentemente, unos minutos más tarde, ella sintió cómo el peso sobre su cuerpo era removido al mismo tiempo que un terrible quejido escapaba de una garganta masculina. No fue sino hasta entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que había estado cubierta por el propio cuerpo de Duvall.

¡Doctor Duvall! – gritó desesperadamente la muchacha cuando finalmente comprendió lo que había pasado.

¡DOCTOR DUVALL! – vociferó al silencio.

Petite Lapine – chistó una débil voz cerca de ella.

Candy se movió nerviosamente en la oscuridad, palpando a ciegas el lodo hasta que sus manos encontraron a Duvall yaciendo cerca de ella.

¿Doctor Duvall?

Sí, querida. Estoy aquí pero no por mucho tiempo – dijo el con una débil carcajada.

Candy alcanzó una linterna con una mano y logró encenderla. Con la ayuda de la luz ella pudo finalmente ver al hombre a su lado. La sangre estaba reventando salvajemente de su espalda. Candy había visto muchos hombres mortalmente heridos durante los seis meses que había estado en Francia, pero la vista de Marius Duvall sangrando sin remedio en la oscura trinchera estaba más allá de su resistencia profesional.

¡Dios mío! – pensó - ¡ Está muriendo! ¡Éstá muriendo porque me protegió con su cuerpo!

Afortunadamente la luz era demasiado pobre en ese momento. De otra suerte Duvall hubiese visto cuán pálida se había puesto Candy. No obstante, la joven logró controlar las lágrimas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, utilizando para ello todas las energías que le quedaban. Se había percatado que esos eran los últimos momentos sobre la Tierra de aquel hombre maravilloso. No era con lágrimas como ella le diría adiós a Marius Duvall, el médico más entusiasta y bondadoso que ella jamás había conocido.

Candy – dijo el hombre con débil voz – toma la cadena alrededor de mi cuello, tiene los anillos de compromiso y bodas de mi esposa. Quiero que tú te quedes con ellos. Doctor Duvall – masculló ella – Ese debe ser su tesoro, si me lo da ahora, después se arrepentirá cuando hayamos salido de aquí – dijo ella negando lo evidente.

El hombre rió con dificultad.

¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho . . . que no . . que no eres buena mentirosa , petite lapine? – preguntó él.

Candy bajó los ojos y sonrió tristemente.

Me temo que alguien ya me lo dijo anteriormente – murmuró ella.

Los ojos del buen hombre sonrieron divertidos. Ni aun ante su propia muerte había perdido el

sentido del humor. Pero después de un breve momento volvió a ponerse serio.

Petit lapine – comenzó diciendo – escucha bien lo que voy a decirte. Tienes que salir de aquí lo antes posible. Pero por favor, toma los anillos contigo, consérvalos como un recuerdo, si tú quieres, y cuando te cases, me honraría mucho que tu futuro esposo, quien quiera que sea ese afortunado, los acepte como un presente de este viejo.

Prometo guardar con aprecio sus tesoros, Dr. Duvall, igual como su hija lo hubiese hecho – dijo ella finalmente tomando la alianza de oro y el anillo con un diamante solitario de la cadena en el cuello de Duvall – No se si alguna vez me case, pero conservaré estos anillos con amor – concluyó.

Póntelos niña, puedes perderlos en tu camino hacia la retaguardia.

Candy se probó los anillos en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y se asombró al descubrir quele quedaban perfectamente. Miró de nuevo al doctor. La sombra de la muerte estaba ya bailando en sus ojos. Ella la conocía bien porque la había visto muy seguido en los días anteriores.

Te casarás, petite lapine, y tendrás hermosos niños con pecas en la nariz, como tu. – dijo él y expiró.

Una tímida lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Candy mientras cerraba los ojos del hombre que ellahabía aprendido a admirar y respetar en los meses que habían precedido.

¿Por qué toda la buena gente que conozco tiene que morir así? – se preguntó la joven pero tuvo que desechar esos pensamientos porque no tenía tiempo para abandonarse en amargas consideraciones. El sonido de detonaciones lejanas la hicieron percatarse de que de ahí en adelante estaría sola y tenía que correr para salvar la vida. Parecía que todos los demás en la trinchera habían muerto.

Se dio a sí misma una breve inspección. Estaba perfectamente bien. Solamente un par de raspones en la rodilla, pero nada que no hubiese sacado antes en sus aventuras trepando árboles. Se puso de pie, dio una última mirada al cadáver de Duvall y con la linterna en mano trató de ajustar sus ojos para encontrar el camino de salida. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un gemido. Una voz femenina quejándose de dolor.

¡Flammy! – dijo Candy - ¡Oh Dios, está viva!

Candy trató de moverse en dirección de la voz, pisando de vez en cuando en un cadáver o tropezando con un pedazo de madera en su camino ¡ Estaba tan oscuro!

¡FLAMMY! – gritó ella – Soy yo, Candy, resiste, te voy a encontrar enseguida.

Finalmente, después de interminables minutos de búsqueda Candy pudo ver el punto donde Flammy estaba. Se encontraba sentada en el lodo, había perdido sus lentes y su cofia. Su pierna estaba sangrando gravemente. Aparentemente la explosión no la había alcanzado pero varios pedazos de madera y metal habían caído sobre su pierna. Candy pudo ver que era una fractura con exposición de hueso.

¡Flammy! – chilló Candy corriendo hacia la muchacha – Oh Flammy no te preocupes, voy a sacarnos de aquí, déjame ayudarte – y diciendo esto último Candy trató de localizar el equipo de primeros auxilios que Flammy tenía consigo al momento de la explosión.

¿Estás loca Candy! – dijo Flammy en un susurro – Nunca lo lograrás si me llevas contigo. Vete, corre por tu vida. Déjame aquí. De todas formas, no le importo a nadie.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por el dolor que pudo percibir en las últimas palabras de Flammy pero nada que la joven morena pudiese haber dicho iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ella iba a sacar a Flammy de aquella maldita trinchera, aun si ella no quería ser salvada.

No tomaré en cuenta la tontería que acabas de decir Flammy – dijo Candy con firmeza mientras buscaba desesperadamente por el perdido botiquín. Justo detrás de una gran ametralladora pudo finalmente encontrar la caja blanca y corrió hacia ella como un hombre perdido en el desierto correría para alcanzar un oasis en su camino.

Tengo que detener el sangrado – pensó – Ella obviamente no ha mirado bien su herida, pero debe saber bien cuán mal está. Tengo que distraerla.

Flammy – dijo ella tratando de iniciar una conversación – ¿Recuerdas cuando Mary Jane nos estaba enseñando a poner torniquetes? ¿Recuerdas que teníamos que practicar en nosotras mismas y que yo lo tenía que hacer en ti?

Sí creo que recuerdo – contestó Flammy débilmente – Recuerdo que eras muy mala haciéndolo – dijo y por la primera vez en meses Candy vio algo que se parecía un poco a una sonrisa en el rostro de Flammy.

Bueno, entonces – continuó Candy sonriendo – Realmente espero haber mejorado en todo este tiempo porque ahora voy a hacer exactamente lo mismo, y después te pondré un entablillado en esa pierna.

Candy movía sus manos frenéticamente al mismo tiempo que hablaba. A veces el cielo nocturno se iluminaba con una detonación proveniente de la "tierra de nadie". Candy estaba consciente de que otra explosión podría tener lugar en cualquier momento.

Bien Flammy, creo que acabo de romper el récord de Mary Jane – dijo cuando hubo terminado su trabajo. Tal vez – murmuró Flammy.

No era común ver a Flammy tan callada, pensó Candy, pero dadas las circunstancias y toda la

sangre que había perdido Candy agradeció a Dios que la chica estuviese aún viva.

Esa fue la parte difícil – se dijo Candy interiormente – Ahora tendré que encontrar las fuerzas para cargarla fuera de aquí. ¡ Oh Dios, préstame tu mano!

Flammy estaba casi inconsciente para entonces pero aun así pudo sentir cuando Candy colocó su brazo alrededor de su propio cuello.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Flammy – Nunca lo lograremos. ¿No ves que soy más pesada que tú? ¡Déjame aquí! – gritó.

¡NO, NO LO HARÉ! – replicó Candy en el mismo tono – Si tu te mueres, yo me muero, si tu vives, yo vivo. ¡Somos equipo y no te dejaré morir aquí, tonta Flammy! ¡Ahora cállate, trata de cooperar y por una vez en tu vida, haz lo que yo te digo, muchacha necia!

Flammy estaba asombrada de ver la reacción de Candy. En los años que tenía de conocer a la rubia nunca se había imaginado que la joven pudiese montar en cólera de esa forma. Ni en sus más locos sueños se le había ocurrido a Flammy pensar que Candy arriesgaría su vida para salvar la suya, de una manera semejante, así de obstinadamente, así de valerosa. Sin palabras que decir tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Flammy Hamilton se limitó a seguir las órdenes de Candy.

Candy ayudó a Flammy a pararse en la única pierna que podía utilizar por el momento. La morena puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros y cuello de la rubia y juntas empezaron una larga jornada hacia la retaguardia, a lo largo de los corredores oscuros de la trinchera de comunicaciones, guiadas solamente por el sentido de orientación natural de Candy y una débil linterna. Candy empezó a buscar en las profundidades de su alma por la fortaleza necesaria para ese momento de angustia.

Está tan oscuro – pensó – no se a ciencia cierta hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Señor, guía mis pasos.

Candy recordó que cuando era niña la señorita Pony le había enseñado diferentes porciones de las Sagradas Escrituras. La buena mujer le había dicho que esas porciones irían con ella a donde quiera que fuese, sin importar qué tan lejos del Hogar de Pony, ella pudiese llegar.

Aún si no estamos contigo, Candy – había dicho la buena mujer – Aun si sientes un miedo espantoso, si estás sola o perdida, las Escrituras estarán en tu corazón, y también el Señor estará contigo.

Diré yo al Señor: esperanza mía y castillo mío – comenzó Candy su oración interna – Mi Dios, en él confiaré. Y él me librará del lazo del cazador, de la peste destructora.

Otra detonación no muy lejos.

Con sus plumas te cubrirá, y debajo de sus alas estarás seguro, escudo y adarga es su verdad.

Las luces de explosiones en el cielo, un ruido sordo desde una de los rincones del túnel . .

No tendrás temor de espanto nocturno, ni de saeta que vuele de día. Ni de pestilencia que ande en oscuridad, ni de mortandad que en medio del día destruya.

Unos cadáveres abandonados en una esquina de la trinchera . . .

Caerán a tu lado mil, y diez mil a tu diestra, mas a ti no llegará.

Estaba muy oscuro y frío. Flammy era realmente muy pesada. . .

Pues a sus ángeles mandará cerca de ti, que te guarden en todos tus caminos.

¿Era eso una luz al final del túnel?

Por cuanto en mi ha puesto su voluntad, yo también lo libraré. Lo pondré en alto, por cuanto ha conocido mi nombre.

¡AUXILIO! – gritó Candy - ¡ Necesito que alguien me ayude con mi amiga!

* * *

**Chicas** **viendo sus reviews, por si no quedo claro, las historia no es mia, solo la estoy subiendo por que muchas me han dicho que no la encuentran facilmente...**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios, y al igual que ustedes, esta historia me encanta...**

**Para que no me esperen toda la semana estare actualizando todos los sabados... ya saben por falta de tiempo.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	5. Capitulo 5- Una mujer para estos tiempos

**Capítulo V**

**Una mujer para tiempos como estos**

Los primeros rayos de la aurora entraron de puntillas en la lujosa recámara. Trepando por la mullida alfombra, habían alcanzado el enorme lecho en el cual él estaba recostado despreocupadamente. Afuera, la noche helada parecía haber rendido sus oscuras huestes ante la rubia luz reflejada en la blanca sábana nevada, sobre el inmenso prado de la mansión Andley. La habitación estaba entre penumbras y en silencio, pero él ya se había despertado, sus ojos azul claro estaban perdidos en la profundidad de sus propios pensamientos.

De repente, se incorporó poniéndose un batín de seda verde oscuro con caprichosos brocados. Su cabello dorado caía sobre sus anchos hombros en descuidado desorden y sus ojos se veían ligeramente hinchados por la falta de sueño. No había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche.

Se aproximó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par para recibir sobre su rostro bronceado el gélido frío de los copos de nieve, pequeñas motas que se derretían sobre su piel. Era como si el frío de la mañana pudiese borrar sus eternas turbulencias internas. Pero él sabía bien que ellas se quedarían a su lado hasta que finalmente se decidiese a tomar la determinación contra la cual estaba luchando.

La noche anterior había asistido a uno de esos bailes interminables que odiaba inmensamente, pero sin Candy para escudarlo de las docenas de mujeres frívolas que estaban siempre acechándolo, la situación se había vuelto casi intolerable. Afortunadamente, Archie y Annie había ido con él y le habían ayudado a enfrentar el continuo coqueteo de todas esas jóvenes que soñaban con ser la afortunada mujer en casarse con uno de los solteros más codiciados de los Estados Unidos. No obstante, durante esos momentos en que Annie y Archie bailaban juntos dejándolo solo, el persistente asedio de mujeres solteras, e incluso casadas, no cesaba de importunarle haciéndole sentir cada vez más incómodo, inquieto y molesto con aquella sociedad que él no aprobaba.

Pero la peor parte había sido cuando Eliza Leagan había logrado encontrarlo en el solitario salón en donde él había hallado refugio de sus agresivas admiradoras.

¿Por qué tan solo? – le había preguntado ella con la más seductora de sus sonrisas – Tío, no debes privarnos de tu presencia.

Déjame solo – fue su única respuesta, visiblemente molesto por la joven quien, él sabía bien, había causado el sufrimiento de la persona que él más quería, en incontables ocasiones. Él se había lamentado siempre el no haber podido salvar a Candy de todas las humillaciones que ella había sufrido en su infancia y adolescencia por causa del inexplicable odio que los Leagan le profesaban.

No deberías de ser tan tímido – murmuró ella ignorando sus palabras y acercándose al hombre con movimientos estudiados.

Es tan apuesto – pensó ella – me pregunto los prohibidos placeres que una mujer puede experimentar en la cama de un hombre como él, tan fuerte y misterioso. Si solamente pudiese hacerle caer con mis encantos . . . . Entonces, yo sería la dichosa Sra. De William Albert Andley, esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos del país, y podría también lograr mi dulce venganza en Candy, por todas las cosas que la maldita nos ha hecho pasar a mi y a mi hermano. Eso sería maravilloso.

Yo podría hacerte compañía del modo en que Candy solía hacerlo – murmuró ella seductoramente y después de una breve pausa añadió con tono insinuante – Yo podría hacerte compañía de una forma en que ella nunca sería capaz, como solamente una mujer de verdad puede hacerlo.

Albert volvió el rostro para mirar a la joven en frente de él. En sus ojos celestes se podía leer

una mezcla de incredulidad y desdén.

Pretenderé que no escuché tus insinuaciones – dijo él con disgusto – no tienes idea, Eliza, cuánto desprecia mi corazón a la gente de tu clase.

El rostro de Eliza se oscureció cuando las palabras de Albert penetraron en sus oídos. No esperaba un rechazo tan franco ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tener éxito en el arte de la seducción.

Gente como tú – añadió Albert mientras se movía hacia la puerta – son la vergüenza de la raza humana, tal vez el único error hecho por la naturaleza. Realmente me das lástima.

Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que partir – terminó él al tiempo que pasaba en frente de Eliza regalándole una sonrisa llena de desprecio.

Después del desagradable incidente, Albert había regresado a su mansión para encerrarse en su recámara. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no había cesado de recriminarlo durante el resto de la noche, siempre atrapado en un dilema entre sus obligaciones familiares y su espíritu rebelde.

Albert sacudió su cabeza para aclarar la mente. Estaba tan contrariado, pero la verdad era que su intranquilidad no había sido causada ni por Eliza, ni por la larga lista de citas que siempre tenía en su agenda.

Solamente me estoy engañando a mi mismo. Se perfectamente bien que esta clase de vida nunca va a satisfacerme. Siento que estoy traicionando a todo en lo que creía cuando era más joven. ¿A dónde se han ido mis sueños, mis convicciones? ¿Acaso los olvidé en ese tren en Italia, o fue antes, cuando decidí dejar África? ¡Oh Candy! Aun cuando todos estamos terriblemente preocupados por ti, me siento feliz de que al menos tú puedes seguir tus sueños en Francia, haciendo lo que sientes es lo correcto, algo significativo, realmente valioso y noble. Mientras que yo ...¿Qué estoy haciendo? Solamente estoy incrementando la fortuna de mi familia para ayudarles a mantener sus privilegios, al tiempo que otras personas mueren de hambre por causa de nuestro injusto sistema social.

¿Qué es esta vida sin sentido en la cual he hecho sucumbir mis ideales ante mis responsabilidades como el jefe de la familia Andley?

Albert cerró la ventana y caminó lentamente hacia un sillón de ratán que había en su cuarto. Se sentó en él suspirando profundamente. En la soledad de su habitación podía siempre cerrar los ojos y ver las doradas sabanas africanas bajo el inmisericorde calor veraniego. Allá, donde la naturaleza estaba tan cerca del hombre, donde la vida era simple y los humanos podía sentir el toque de Dios, él había entendido que solamente en esas planicies doradas su corazón podía hallar descanso. Era el lugar al cual realmente pertenecía. En aquellas pequeñas comunidades, lejos de la locura de la sociedad occidental, las jerarquías no eran tan importantes, y cada hombre era señor de su propio destino. ¡Cuánto anhelaba él esa libertad!

Admiro a aquellos que viven libremente, solamente para seguir el latido de sus corazones, yendo hacia donde sea que les lleve. Por eso te admiro Candice White. Por eso te respeto Terrence Grandchester. ¿Por qué no puedo yo entonces, bailar a mi propio ritmo?

Un sigiloso golpe en la puerta lo hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones.

Sr. Andley – le llamó una voz profunda que Albert reconoció como la de George Johnson – Hay un telegrama para usted que pienso querrá leer inmediatamente, señor.

Entra- replicó el joven con cierto nerviosismo.

George, siempre en un impecable traje sastre negro, entró en la habitación y aguzó la mirada para poder distinguir a su patrón en las penumbras de la recámara.

¿Viene de Francia? – preguntó Albert ansioso.

Sí, señor – replicó el hombre en su característico tono flemático entregando al joven un sobre blanco.

Albert lo abrió tan rápido como pudo. Candy nunca había mandado un telegrama en todo el tiempo que había estado lejos. Siempre enviaba una carta cada mes tal y como lo había prometido, pero un telegrama podía significar muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas buena. Albert ajustó sus ojos para leer lo que decía el lacónico mensaje:

Queridos amigos:

Parto en una misión. Frente Occidental. No podré escribir por un tiempo. Cuídense.

Candy.

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron tan desmesuradamente que Johnson pensó que se saldrían de sus órbitas. La bronceada cara del joven se había puesto pálida al momento de leer las palabras Frente Occidental, perfectamente escritas con todas sus letras. Sus manos temblaban cuando se sentó pesadamente sobre el sillón. Le tomó unos segundos recobrar su usual dominio propio, pero Johnson, quien conocía bien a su jefe, estaba consciente del gran esfuerzo que Albert estaba haciendo por conservar la calma y pensar claramente.

George, te voy a dictar un telegrama que enviarás a Francia enseguida – dijo él después de algunos minutos de silencio.

Como el asistente eficiente que era, Johnson sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y tomando una hoja blanca que estaba en un escritorio cercano empezó a escribir lo que Albert le dictaba.

'Al coronel Louis Martín Foch:

Querido amigo:

Es con gran preocupación que me enteré...'

Como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, Albert estaba a punto de alterar la dirección de la vida de Candy como el titiritero mueve los alambres de sus queridas marionetas, sin estar consciente de las dramáticas consecuencias que tendría ese nuevo movimiento suyo.

En medio de la más absoluta de las oscuridades Candy se dio cuenta de que Flammy estaba quedándose dormida en contra de su voluntad. Allá en la trinchera donde Duvall había muerto, Candy había dado a Flammy un tranquilizante para ayudarle a soportar el dolor de la fractura, ahora empezaba a hacer efecto.

¡Oh Señor! – decía Candy – ¿Qué voy a hacer si ella no puede moverse? Es demasiado pesada para que yo pueda cargarla.

Fue entonces cuando vio una débil luz moviéndose en el entorno oscuro.

¡Por favor, ayúdenme! – gritó urgentemente – ¡ Ayúdenme a salvar a mi amiga!

Nada, nadie, solamente el silencio respondía.

¡Por favor, auxilio! – gritó de nuevo, sus esperanzas parecían encogerse dentro de ella.

La pálida luz empezó a moverse lentamente hacia ella brincando de vez en cuando como si alguien la estuviese sosteniendo y corriendo al mismo tiempo. Segundos después Candy percibió el ruido de pasos masculinos sobre el suelo lodoso de la trinchera. Al fin, una voz respondió:

'¡Resista, ya llego con usted!' dijo un hombre con la voz gutural de alguien que sobrepasa los cuarenta años de edad.

Poco a poco la oscuridad circundante permitió que una suave luz de linterna rompiese su negra capa. Con ojos aguzados Candy vio a un hombre enorme con la cara regordeta que jadeaba al correr hacia ella.

Cuando el soldado vio a la dueña de la fina voz que había escuchado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa. Por un breve segundo el hombre pensó que finalmente estaba teniendo alucinaciones después de su largo y horrible turno en la Trinchera de Fuego. Pero inmediatamente comprendió que aun cuando nadie esperaría ver a una joven en medio de tan aberrante rincón del mundo, estaba viéndola de verdad.

¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí jovencita? – preguntó el hombre aún atónito al propio tiempo que ayudaba a Candy con Flammy que se había quedado completamente dormida.

Somos enfermeras, señor – replicó Candy jadeando - Estábamos atendiendo algunos heridos en el túnel, pero me temo que hubo una explosión que mató a todo mundo menos a mi amiga y a mi, pero ella está herida, como puede usted ver.

Sí – dijo el hombre tratando de levantar a Flammy.

Tenga cuidado – suplicó Candy alarmada – tiene una fractura grave.

No se preocupe señorita – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que Candy pudo apenas percibir en la penumbra – Un soldado viejo como yo sabe bien como manejar a un herido, sea hombre o mujer. Usted solamente sostenga la linterna.

Candy ayudó al hombre con la luz, aún algo preocupada por la pierna de Flammy. Estaba consciente de las condiciones infecciosas del lugar, así como de las desastrosas consecuencias que éstas podían tener para Flammy si continuaba expuesta a ellas. Era necesario sacarla del lugar y procurarle atención médica completa, tan pronto como fuese posible.

El hombre le pidió a Candy seguirlo mientras blandía la linterna para iluminar el camino de regreso a la trinchera de reserva. Así pues empezaron su caminata a lo largo de siniestros corredores, mientras la artillería tronaba de nuevo en la distancia.

¿Cuánto tiempo caminaron y caminaron casi sin sentido? En los años que siguieron Candy se hizo la misma pregunta, pero siempre acabó por concluir que su estado de nerviosismo en ese momento no le había permitido a su memoria el conservar registros de esos instantes. Continuaron del mismo modo por casi un siglo, el hombre corriendo con Flammy inconsciente en sus brazos y Candy persiguiéndolos de cerca con tan sólo una débil lámpara en su mano derecha.

Conforme avanzaban más y más en la trinchera de comunicaciones fueron alcanzando un área mejor iluminada, de modo que la oscuridad absoluta se rindió a la luz creada por manos humanas. Otro soldado les vio y corrió a ayudar al grupo, también admirado del bizarro e irónico contraste entre la belleza de Candy y la espantosa visión de la trinchera. Finalmente habían alcanzado la trinchera de reserva.

El terreno se había prácticamente convertido en un pantano. Los Aliados y la Triple Entente habían luchado, abierto fuego, explotado, volado, cavado trincheras y cubierto los campos con minas, todo bajo la persistente lluvia otoñal, hasta que el suelo no era otra cosa que una increíble masa de lodo. Ambos enemigos estaban exhaustos pero la lucha por Cambrai continuaba. Hombres matando a otros hombres que nunca habían visto. Asesinando a gente que no odiaban, sin ninguna razón, por nadie, por ninguna otra cosa que no fuese la ambición de unos cuántos líderes, quienes permanecerían intactos y a salvo en su confortables dominios, porque los políticos saben bien cómo permanecer lejos de los infiernos que ellos mismos crean; mientras que miles de otros hombres mantienen el loco juego de la guerra matándose unos a otros.

Durante la última semana de Noviembre el arma secreta que los británicos estaban esperando llegó finalmente. Era una flotilla completa de amenazadores vehículos que Candy jamás había visto antes en toda su vida. Eran enormes monstruos blindados, armados con cañones y ametralladoras que se movían en rodadas tipo oruga. En la batalla de Cambrai el hombre orquestaría el primer asalto masivo con tanques de guerra en toda la historia de la humanidad. Cerca de cuatrocientas de esas máquinas horrendas fueron usadas por los británicos para atacar al enemigo y hacerlo retroceder por unos diez kilómetros sobre la línea de fuego alemana. El 3 de diciembre, la batalla de Cambrai concluyó con resultados positivos para la causa Aliada.

Durante los días que siguieron, Candy pudo ver el trágico espectáculo de aquellos hombres del bando enemigo que habían sido capturados como prisioneros. Una larga fila de jóvenes alemanes, muchos de ellos menores de 20 años, marcharon a lo largo del campamento británico hacia la estación del tren desde donde serían enviados a la retaguardia. El miedo y el odio podían adivinarse en sus rostros, sabiendo que habrían de enfrentar un destino que podría ser peor que la muerte misma, es decir, el destino incierto de un prisionero de guerra.

La mente de Candy se esforzaba infructuosamente en entender las cosas que estaba presenciando, tal despliegue de maldad estaba más allá de su entendimiento. ¿Qué clase de orgía bélica era eso que llamamos guerra? ¿Qué clase de autoridad demente ganaban los hombres en tales negros días que les permitía destruirse, lastimarse y matarse los unos a los otros? ¿Cómo podía la naturaleza humana descender tan bajo, hasta los profundidades de un infierno terrenal?

La memoria de Stear estaba siempre en la mente de Candy durante esos días. En cada joven que atendía, ella trataba desesperadamente de salvar la vida de su viejo amigo. En cada joven que moría en sus brazos, ella lloraba una vez más la muerte de su compañero de la infancia, lamentándose de las limitaciones que la ciencia tenía para reparar lo que la furia incontrolable de la guerra había destruido en su torbellino sin sentido. Pero aún entonces, tenía la sabiduría suficiente como para no culpar a Dios por los errores de la humanidad, sabiendo que no somos sino las víctimas de nuestras propias debilidades y ambiciones.

No obstante, había un ligero sentimiento, tal vez algo egoísta, que mantenía su alma luminosa y fuerte en frente de todo aquel dolor y destrucción.

Al menos – se decía ella secretamente, – aquellos jóvenes que quiero entrañablemente están lejos y a salvo . . . Albert, Archie, Tom, ellos permanecen en casa y continuarán con sus vidas sin tener que enfrentar estos horrores . . . Al menos, gracias a Dios, él está bien, él está lejos y a salvo.

Pronto, su pequeña esperanza se estrellaría en mil pedazos contra el vórtice de la guerra. El

invierno estaba ya muy cerca. Durante las primeras semanas de diciembre continuó nevando por

varios días.

Candy y Flammy habían salido de la trinchera sin otra novedad y habían regresado al hospital ambulante. El ejército británico había recibido órdenes de detener la ofensiva y mantener las posiciones recientemente ganadas hasta la llegada de los refuerzos americanos, la cual estaba planeada hasta la siguiente primavera. Por lo tanto el personal médico fue reasignado ya sea a permanecer en la plaza o a ayudar en otra área a lo largo del Frente Occidental en donde hubiese más necesidad de enfermeras y doctores capacitados.

Como Flammy estaba herida, había recibido órdenes de regresar a París junto con Julienne, quien estaba sufriendo una tos persistente que podía degenerar en neumonía si no recibía debida atención y descanso en un lugar más cálido. Candy estaba preocupada por sus dos amigas, especialmente por Flammy porque recientemente había percibido un olor característico en su herida. El fantasma de la gangrena apareció en su mente inmediatamente, pero no dijo nada a nadie al respecto, temerosa de una muy posible amputación. En lugar de eso, empezó a irrigar la herida con ácido dakrin sin la autorización del doctor y en frente de los espantados ojos de Flammy.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Flammy la mañana que Candy practicó la irrigación en su pierna por primera vez. Su cara estaba consternada por el pánico, pues sabía perfectamente bien las posibles razones que Candy podía tener para hacer algo así.

Candy miró a Flammy con ternura maternal. Después de los terribles momentos que habían vivido en la trinchera, Flammy había cambiado dramáticamente. Al despertarse y encontrar que estaba de nuevo en el hospital ambulante, recostada en una cama plegable, había gritado el nombre de Candy, llamando a su compañera con ansiedad. Un par de brazos cariñosos habían descansado suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Estoy aquí Flammy – había dicho Candy – ya pasó todo, estamos a salvo ahora.

Flammy le había echado los brazos al cuello llorando fuertemente. La rubia, admirada de la reacción de su compañera, pero siempre sensible al dolor humano, recibió a la morena con una cálida aceptación.

¡Oh Candy! Por qué no me dejaste allá abajo? – preguntó Flammy llorando convulsivamente – nadie me hubiese echado de menos en este mundo.

Candy, quien ya había notado la baja auto-estima de Flammy, empujó suavemente a su amiga para encararla, y mirando en sus oscuros ojos café, llenos de lágrimas, le había dicho con suave pero firme tono:

Escucha bien Flammy – había ella empezado – Se que tuviste una infancia difícil, que aquellos quienes debían haber sido tu apoyo y refugio no supieron cómo hacerlo. Nadie puede juzgarles, pero debes entender esto claramente, muchacha, quien sea que te haya hecho sentir insignificante o sin importancia, estaba equivocado porque no lo eres.

Flammy abrió ampliamente sus grandes ojos oscuros, aun sin creer en las palabras de Candy.

Flammy, a lo largo de los años siempre me había lamentado porque no conseguimos llevarnos bien en la escuela de enfermería – continuó Candy tomando las manos de Flammy en las suyas, – No te entendí entonces, tal vez no estaba preparada para tratar con alguien como tú. Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que compartimos el cuarto y estudiamos juntas llegué a sentir una gran admiración hacia ti, Flammy. Deberías estar orgullosa de la mujer fuerte y valerosa que eres.

¡Candy! – dijo Flammy con asombro y sin poder pronunciar más palabras.

Yo...yo...– tartamudeó Candy, sin saber cómo confesar su propia admiración por el coraje y eficiencia de Flammy – yo quería ser como tú . . . .– dijo finalmente.

¿Cómo yo?- inquirió Flammy confundida –¡ Era yo quien sentía envidia de ti por tu popularidad y carisma!

Esa ocasión fue el turno de Candy para abrir los ojos con estupor. Ella nunca había imaginado que Flammy pudiese sentir algún tipo de admiración hacia ella. Siempre había pensado que Flammy la consideraba una enfermera débil e incompetente.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente y con gran aturdimiento durante unos segundos. Candy miró en los ojos cafés de Flammy, Flammy retornó la mirada en las pupilas esmeralda de la rubia, ninguna de las dos mujeres sin saber realmente qué hacer. Entonces, después de un largo silencio, ambas irrumpieron en carcajadas abrazándose la una a la otra como dos niñas que comparten su juguete favorito.

Yo quería tanto que tú me aceptaras como tu amiga – dijo Candy aún abrazando a la morena – cuando partiste, me sentí frustrada porque nunca llegué a tocar tu corazón, Flammy.

Yo me traté de convencer a mi misma de que no necesitaba de la amistad de una chica tan popular y entusiasta – confesó Flammy por su parte – Estaba tratando de negar que tu dulzura me estaba afectando tanto como afecta a todos alrededor de ti, Candy.

Ambas fuimos muy tontas, entonces – replicó Candy encarando a su antigua compañera de clases – pero esta vez Flammy,- continuó con una brillante sonrisa – podemos empezar de nuevo otra vez, y ser amigas ¿Te gustaría eso?

Flammy había asentido y abrazado a la rubia una vez más, diciendo las únicas palabras que sabía estaban faltando entre ellas.

Gracias Candy . . . por salvar mi vida.

Esta bien Flammy, está bien – fue la única respuesta de Candy.

Desde entonces Candy y Flammy habían progresado en una relación amistosa, que era mucho más abierta y sincera, aunque Candy no podía compararla con ninguna otra relación de amistad con personas de su mismo género que hubiese tenido antes. Flammy era aún Flammy, y siempre estaría luchando por mantener sus sentimientos ocultos dentro de sí. Pero ahora, se permitía ser agradable y hasta dulce con Candy, y de vez en cuando se atrevía a confiarle a Candy sus ideas y temores, justo como hizo el día en que Candy empezó el tratamiento de irrigación.

La rubia estaba ahora mirando a Flammy con la misma expresión preocupada y cariñosa que dirigía a sus pacientes en problemas, lo cual hizo a la morena ponerse aún más nerviosa.

Candy, por favor – demandó ella – no soy uno de esos pacientes a quienes les puedes decir una mentira piadosa.

No te mentiré Flammy – contestó Candy en tono serio – hay una ligera posibilidad de gangrena, Flammy, pero no le he dicho al doctor porque tengo mis razones.

¿Cuáles razones? – inquirió Flammy nerviosa.

Sabes bien que el hospital está empacando ahora – explicó Candy – Así que sería imposible ahora practicar cirugía, con excepción de los casos extremamente urgentes. Si le digo al doctor acerca de tu problema ahora, no podría hacer nada por ti, pero tal vez no me permitiría hacerte la irrigación. Yo quiero tratar . . . porque pienso que hay un modo – la joven se detuvo un momento encontrando difícil el terminar su explicación – hay un modo de evitar la amputación.

El rostro de Flammy palideció. Con sus ojos internos pudo ver otra vez todas las sobrecogedoras escenas de amputación que había visto. La idea de convertirse en una minusválida la asustaba terriblemente.

Voy a irrigar tu herida – susurró Candy en el tono más reconfortante que podía usar, viendo que su amiga estaba petrificada del miedo – lo haré cada hora hasta que te vayas para París mañana, entonces le pediré a Julienne que continúe haciéndolo durante el viaje hasta que lleguen allá. Una vez que veas a Yves, el decidirá lo que sea mejor para ti. Estoy segura de que tu herida estará bien y limpia para cuando llegues a París, ya verás – terminó sonriendo dulcemente.

Flammy no estaba muy segura acerca de los efectos de un tratamiento por irrigación en un posible caso de gangrena, pero ahora que estaba empezando a creer que la vida podía ser algo más que árido trabajo, no estaba dispuesta a rechazar la única posibilidad que tenía de conservar su pierna. En consecuencia, dio su aprobación para el experimento y prometió no mencionar nada al doctor al respecto.

O.K. Candy – dijo, - seré tu conejillo de indias.

En ese momento alguien entró a la tienda y Candy pensó por un segundo que el doctor había llegado justo en el momento para descubrir lo que estaba haciendo sin su permiso. Afortunadamente, no era el médico quien entró, sino Julienne con un sobre en las manos.

Candy – dijo Julienne – hay una carta del hospital para ti. Parece que son órdenes del director del hospital – concluyó entregando la carta en un sobre oficial del ejército.

Candy tomó el mensaje y abriendo el sobre rápidamente, leyó las pocas líneas con ojos alarmados.

¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Julienne curiosa y preocupada.

Candy levantó la mirada del papel y observó a sus amigas aún confundida y conturbada.

¡Vamos Candy! – dijo Flammy también intrigada.

¡Me están mandado de regreso a París! – contestó Candy abriendo los brazos en un gesto de incomprensión – No hay razones para que yo sea enviada de regreso – añadió – Esta mañana se me dijo que se estaba planeando enviarme a Verdun para ayudar en el hospital ambulante de allá, y ahora me ordenan regresar a París. ¡Simplemente no entiendo esto!

¿ A quién le importa, Candy? – dijo Julienne sonriendo – ¿No ves que eso significa que regresarás con nosotras, lejos de esta vida frenética? – preguntó con inflexiones felices en su voz.

Sí, chicas, no es que me queje – admitió la rubia en frente de sus dos amigas – pero aún así es extraño. ¿ Me pregunto qué podrá significar esto?

Candy encogió los hombros tratando de olvidar acerca de la rareza de la situación, mientras trabajaba irrigando la herida de Flammy. Julienne se quedó con ellas para mirar cómo se debía aplicar el tratamiento y conversar locuazmente por un rato, a fin de aliviar un poco el dolor de Flammy durante el proceso, así como las sospechas de Candy acerca de las nuevas órdenes. Mismas órdenes que llegarían en poco tiempo a voltear su vida de cabeza.

El capitán Jackson estaba de nuevo en problemas. El enemigo no estaba solamente venciéndolo en el campo de batalla blanco y negro, sino también en la guerra lingüística que sostenían. Desde

la noche en que Jackson había invitado al joven sargento oji-azul a jugar con él, había repetido el encuentro "amistoso" una buen número de veces. Pero el juego entre los dos hombres iba más allá de un simple pasatiempo para matar las largas noches de otoño. Se había convertido en una clase de reto para el hombre mayor, quien insistía en conquistar dos objetivos muy difíciles, uno de ellos era vencer al mejor jugador de ajedrez que había enfrentado en toda su vida, y el otro era descubrir el origen de un personaje tan enigmático.

La primera vez que Jackson había escuchado la manera de hablar del joven sargento casi había podido asegurar que el hombre era británico, pero en la siguiente ocasión que había hablado con

el hombre su acento había cambiado en un modo tan asombrosamente convincente que Jackson llegó a dudar de su memoria y conocimientos fonéticos. La segundo ocasión que jugaron, las pocas palabras que había dicho el joven habían sido dichas con un acento sureño tan claro y distintivo que Jackson pensó que había sido transportado a la tierra de Dixie ( Así se le llama a la zona sur este de los Estados Unidos). La siguiente ocasión las inflexiones en las palabras del sargento cambiaron a un rítmico canturreo que Jackson identificó como el acento típico de los campesino galeses. Para entonces Jackson se había dado cuenta de que el joven le estaba jugando una buena broma y en un tácito acuerdo ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una adivinanza en la cual Jackson iba perdiendo hasta el momento.

El objetivo del juego parecía ser encontrar el origen del joven sin preguntarle directamente, descubrir todos esos detalles sobre su vida que él no estaba dispuesto a compartir. A la mente de Jackson venían diferentes preguntas , pero eran tres las que principalmente lo estaban molestando. Una era sobre el origen del hombre, la otra era sobre el tipo de ocupación que el tipo tenía normalmente en América – ya que Jackson sabía que el hombre se había enrolado como voluntario en el ejército – y la tercera de las preguntas, tal vez la más inquietante de todas, era si Jackson había visto la cara del hombre en algún otro lado o no. Tenían la extraña sensación de que había conocido al joven en algún lado con anterioridad, pero no podía recordar dónde. Jackson había tratado ya con diferentes trucos para hacer que el joven perdiese su férreo auto-control y terminara por delatarse, pero ninguno de esos trucos había surtido efecto a pesar de los esfuerzos del capitán.

¿ Algo de beber? – le había ofrecido Jackson una vez.

No gracias señor, no bebo – fue la lacónica respuesta del joven.

¿Cómo es eso? La reputación de un hombre se mide por sus habilidades para beber – había sugerido Jackson con una sonrisa socarrona.

Entonces mi reputación está totalmente arruinada, señor. Pero debo insistir, no bebo – y con esa seca afirmación el joven cerró el tema del alcohol con un determinado silencio.

Para un soldado común y corriente la compañía de un hombre que no fumaba, no bebía o hablaba de mujeres podía ser un verdadero fastidio. Por el contrario, para el bien educado Duncan Jackson todos esos raros atributos eran razones para incrementar su curiosidad y renovar su interés en descubrir el misterio que se ocultaba detrás de las pupilas azules que miraban el tablero de ajedrez con una inhumana e insensible fijación.

Debe haber algo que le haga bajar la guardia que mantiene sobre sí mismo – pensaba Jackson – Debe haber algo ...¿Pero qué?

Una de esas noches, mientras los ojos de Jackson vagaban a través de los detalles de su tienda a la media luz de las linternas, su vista se tropezó con un objeto brillante en la mano izquierda del

sargento. Era un anillo de oro con una esmeralda solitaria que desafiaba la belleza de la primavera con sus destellos verdes. La joya tenía un diseño simple y masculino que enfatizaba aún más la brillante piedra bajo la tímida luz de la lámpara de queroseno.

Jackson se preguntó por qué no había reparado antes en la presencia de un objeto tan hermoso en el dedo de su oponente, pero después de la primera impresión empezó a inferir cosas del mismo hecho. Era claro para Jackson que el hombre en frente de él no era un individuo común y corriente, el lenguaje que usaba, las maneras y aún los gestos eran una clara prueba de una educación cuidadosa. Y ahora el detalle del anillo, el cual era obviamente una joya valiosa, le

decía que aquel joven no se moría de hambre precisamente.

Lindo anillo ese que tiene usted' dijo Jackson despreocupadamente, – supongo que es una esmeralda.

El joven dio una breve mirada a su dedo anular y una repentina chispa cruzó por sus ojos demasiado rápidamente para la vista inquisitiva de Jackson. Después, el joven se limitó a responder;

Así es.

¿Me permite verla, sargento?- preguntó Jackson sin querer dejar morir el tema y esperando que pudiera traerle nuevas pistas para entender al rompecabezas humano que tenía frente suyo.

El joven se sacó el anillo del dedo y se lo dio a su superior dejando entrever cierto fastidio con la insistencia del capitán. Jackson tomó el anillo y expuso la piedra contra la lámpara de modo que la luz irrumpió en miles de rayos entre las deslumbrantes facetas verdes.

¡Es una belleza! – comentó Jackson genuinamente impresionado por la perfección de la gema.

Mientras que el Duncan estaba aún concentrado en admirar la joya, el joven sargento se permitió evadirse momentáneamente, en tiempo y espacio, muy lejos de aquel rincón del mundo en donde estaban varados.

La luz estallando en miles de rayos verdes sobre los prados– pensó – verdes eran los bosques, verdes las hojas frescas del pasto veraniego. Verde profundo de la hiedra sobre los muros húmedos, verde oscuro de las montañas, verde tierno del valle. En aquellos tiempos las esperanzas eran jóvenes y frescas, el amor llenaba mi corazón con chispas verdes a mi alrededor. . . . ¿Alguna vez podré volver a experimentar esos goces? Aún la más rica de las esmeraldas palidece en frente de ellos . . . ¡No tiene caso el engañarme . . . . La verde luz de esos ojos está perdida para mi.

Aquí tiene, sargento – dijo la voz del capitán Jackson interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos del joven.

Jackson extendió su mano para regresar la joya a su dueño. Un segundo antes el hombre habría podido leer revelaciones interesantes en la expresión del sargento, pero para cuando hubo despegado los ojos de la hipnotizante gema , el sargento había recobrado su usual compostura escondiendo sus emociones, tan bien entrenado estaba en el arte de fingir.

El joven se colocó el anillo en el dedo al tiempo que ambos hombres se enfrascaban de nuevo en el juego., Uno de ellos tratando de encontrar un modo de ganar en su charada discursiva, el otro

experimentando una mezcla bizarra de sentimientos. Se divertía con Jackson y se entristecía consigo mismo.

Jackson no es un mal jugador – pensó el joven – pero está tan interesado en encontrar el lugar de donde vengo que pierde concentración, comete errores elementales y termina por perder . . . . Su obsesión con el lenguaje es muy curiosa, al menos eso es algo que ambos compartimos. Desde que comencé a jugar esta clase de juego doble, he logrado sobreponerme a mi hastío. No obstante, mi corazón nunca descansa, como si la carga de mis remordimientos fuese cada vez más pesada conforme pasa el tiempo.

El sargento sintió un dolor repentino en el pecho que lo forzó a llevarse la mano derecha al tórax. Jackson notó el gesto, el cual estuvo acompañado de un ligero fruncimiento de ceño que apareció en la cara del joven.

¿ Está usted bien sargento? – preguntó Jackson intrigado.

Estoy bien señor – replicó el joven mientras hacía un nuevo movimiento en el tablero que captó la atención de Jackson inmediatamente haciéndolo olvidarse del resto del mundo.

¿Qué es este dolor de nuevo? – pensó el hombre oji-azul – Se ha ido y venido de vez en vez desde que llegué a Francia.¿Por qué estará empeorando esta noche?

Ambos hombres continuaron jugando silenciosamente mientras la primera nevada del año cubría los bosques circundantes con una gruesa sábana blanca.

El hospital ambulante se mudaba en un caótico orden. Los trenes llegaban casi cada hora llevándose a los heridos hacia grandes hospitales en el Sur, transportando personal médico hacia Verdun, o cargando y descargando equipo. Solamente la mitad de la gente que estaba trabajando en el hospital durante el mes de noviembre permaneció de guardia en Cambrai para hacerse cargo de cualquier emergencia, en caso de que los alemanes decidiesen contraatacar, pero esa eventualidad era considerado como poco probable.

En pocos días los Aliados se darían cuenta de que habían hecho el movimiento equivocado. En diciembre, los alemanes orquestaron un contraataque en un furioso despliegue de coraje y el ejército británico perdió casi todo el terreno que había ganado con su redada de tanques de guerra. Entonces, los trenes empezaron a traer de regreso a más y más personal, no solamente médico, sino más que nada militar. Algunas tropas francesas llegaron para apoyar a los británicos. Las vías estaban congestionadas y algunos heridos que se suponían debían ser enviados a París tenían que ser transportados por camiones, los cuales eran mucho más lentos, pero dadas las circunstancias, era la única opción que quedaba en ese caso de emergencia.

Candy, Julienne y Flammy fueron enviadas de regreso en uno de esos camiones la fría mañana del quince de diciembre. Candy había querido quedarse en Cambrai pero aun cuando protestó en contra de las órdenes que había recibido, sus superiores insistieron tan enérgicamente que la joven no había tenido más opción que la de seguir sus órdenes. No podía entender por qué había sido enviada de regreso cuando estaba perfectamente saludable y había demostrado en más de una ocasión que era lo suficientemente capaz para hacer el trabajo más difícil en el hospital ambulante. Sabía que con el contraataque inesperado de los alemanes el hospital estaba sufriendo una escasez de manos, por lo tanto era absurdo enviarla a París. Sin embargo, parte de ella se sentía feliz de saber que viajaría con Flammy, y este hecho le permitiría continuar con el tratamiento de irrigación durante todo el viaje y hasta que llegasen a la capital francesa.

Las tres enfermeras junto con cinco hombres heridos dejaron Cambrai muy temprano en la mañana. Un viejo soldado había sido asignado para conducir el camión hasta París tan pronto como fuese posible. El viaje estaba considerado como algo riesgoso porque había estado nevando copiosamente durante los días anteriores, así que se suponía que viajarían sin parar para evitar mayores complicaciones con el clima.

Julienne viajaba en el asiento del pasajero con el viejo chofer mientras que Candy y todos los heridos estaban en la parte trasera del camión, el cual desafortunadamente no había sido diseñado para transportar a tantas personas. Candy trató de atender a todos lo mejor posible y distraerlos con su conversación animosa; después de todo, la travesía iba a ser larga e incómoda, dadas las condiciones del transporte.

Algunas horas habían pasado desde que habían dejado el hospital ambulante y Cambrai, cuando una pequeña capa de copos de nieve empezó a caer. Candy miró cómo las delicadas motitas bailaban en el aire con graciosos movimientos y sintió un miedo inexplicable. Había visto heladas pesadas y peligrosas en la colina de Pony desde su infancia y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, sintió que una helada similar estaba a punto de ocurrir. Tenían que apresurarse a llegar a París lo antes posible.

Es una vista encantadora ¿No lo crees Flammy? – preguntó Candy para alejar sus negros presentimientos.

¡Podrías encontrar belleza aún en un cazuela rota y vieja, Candy! – dijo Flammy con una risita.

¡Vamos, Flammy! - replicó Candy mirando al paisaje a través de la estrecha ventanilla en la puerta trasera del camión. – este lugar, la nieve en los grandes pinos, los bosques y el silencio, todo esto me recuerda a casa – Candy cerró sus ojos para ver el amado hogar de su infancia y una suave calidez invadió su corazón por un segundo – Estoy tan lejos de casa – pensó para sus adentros. Un tímido dolor en el corazón apareció entonces y Candy se preguntó qué podría ser.

El viaje continuó debajo de la nieve que empezó a caer con más violencia. Para la tarde, lo que había comenzado como una ligera escarcha se había convertido en una poderosa helada. Candy estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño antes de la siguiente ocasión en que había de irrigar la herida de Flammy cuando un jalón áspero la despertó abruptamente. Estaba aún abriendo los ojos cuando un grito femenino que venía de la cabina del conductor la hizo ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta de un solo salto. El camión se había detenido y aquella voz era la de Julienne pidiendo ayuda.

Candy saltó del camión y sus botas se hundieron en la gruesa capa de nieve. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabina del conductor dando zancadas tan rápido como podía. En la cabina, Julienne trataba desesperadamente de ayudar al conductor quien se encontraba doblado sobre el volante.

Candy abrió la puerta del conductor con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho.

¿Qué pasa Julienne? – alcanzó a preguntar, pero la condición del hombre resultó suficientemente clara para ella. El cabo estaba teniendo un ataque cardíaco.

Sin decir más las dos mujeres comenzaron a hacer todo aquello que podían para ayudar al hombre inconsciente. Candy trató una y otra vez de reanimar al hombre en un frenético esfuerzo por salvarle la vida. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiese detenido en aquel frío rincón del mundo. De pronto, los sonidos desaparecieron como si Candy estuviese atrapada en una burbuja, no escuchaba la voz de Julienne, o aun el sonido de su propia respiración. No había nada salvo el silencio y la básica necesidad de salvar una vida.

¡Candy! – llamó una voz lejana - ¡Candy!

Ella no contestó pero continuó presionando el pecho del hombre.

¡Candy! - dijo una vez más Julienne alcanzando el hombro de Candy con su mano – Se acabó Candy

Entonces los sonidos regresaron a los oídos de Candy. El viento, la voz de Julienne, Flammy gritando desde el camión.

Se ha ido, Candy – murmuró Julienne suavemente.

Candy miró a su compañera sin saber qué sentir, si frustración porque no habían sido capaces de salvar al hombre, o desesperación porque habían sido abandonados a la deriva en medio de los gélidos bosques, aun a muchas millas de distancia de París. Julienne leyó los pensamientos de Candy en sus preocupados ojos.

¿ Qué vamos a hacer, Candy? – preguntó con el miedo reflejado en su voz.

Yo... yo creo que puedo manejar – contestó Candy tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de que estaba muy asustada – tú sabes, yo tenía un primo, él, él, él me dejó manejar su carro un par de ocasiones . . . . Yo creo que podría intentar manejar el camión . . . . Pero primero tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer con el cuerpo, Julie.

¿ Qué está pasando? Gritó Flammy una vez más desde el camión.

Candy dejó a Julienne por un segundo y fue a hablar con Flammy para calmarla. Flammy estaba tratando de incorporarse cuando Candy saltó al camión, los otros pacientes también se habían despertado y le dirigían miradas inquietas.

¿ Candy, por qué nos detuvimos? – preguntó Flammy muy preocupada.

Es sólo que el cabo Martin no se sentía bien, Flammy – mintió Candy ya que no quería alarmar a los pacientes y a Flammy – tu quédate aquí y Julienne estará contigo en unos minutos. ¿Está bien eso para todos?

No muy convencida, Flammy aceptó la explicación de Candy, en parte porque siempre deseamos creer lo mejor y también porque no quería alarmar a los pacientes con sus sospechas.

Después de una breve discusión sobre el asunto Candy y Julienne decidieron dejar el cuerpo a un lado del camino ya que no tenían pala y tiempo que perder en entierros. La helada estaba arreciando cada vez más y no era muy conveniente para la salud de Julienne el permanecer más tiempo bajo el frío congelante. Cuando terminaron de decir una plegaria antes de dejar al cuerpo solo, Julienne abordó la parte trasera del camión y Candy tomó el asiento del conductor en la cabina.

Miró el mapa y trató de adivinar en dónde estaban situados, la carretera era prácticamente invisible bajo la sábana blanca. En esos días los trenes eran aún un medio de transporte más popular que los autos y las carreteras no estaban en tan buenas condiciones como en nuestros días. Pero aún, la guerra había barrido con tantas cosas en su loca devastación que no habían señalamientos a la vista que Candy pudiese seguir. Una vez más tendría que obedecer a sus

instintos.

La joven respiró profundamente mientras daba de vueltas a la llave del camión para encender la máquina.

Stear, – pensó – por favor, ayúdame en esto.

La verdad era que nunca había manejado antes pero confiaba en que las muchas veces que había visto a Stear hacerlo le ayudarían en ese momento. Candy pisó el acelerador y el camión empezó a moverse.

Muy bien Dios – pensó Candy mientras manejaba temerosamente – si nos sacaste a Flammy ya a mi de esa trinchera, no vas a dejarnos morir aquí debajo de la nieve.

Candy empezó su oración sin saber que a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, del otro lado del océano, dos plegarias más se levantaban rogando por su protección. El camión progresó por un par de horas, mientras el viento y la nevada aumentaban sin misericordia. El ritmo del suave movimiento, como una silente canción de cuna, hizo que los pasajeros en el camión se quedaran dormidos. Solamente Julienne permaneció despierta, molesta por su continua tos y sus múltiples preocupaciones, sabiendo que Candy estaba en la cabina del conductor tratando de encontrar el camino para salir de los gélidos bosques. Más que nunca antes el lugar estaba lleno de belleza debajo de la blanca capa de nieve, pero también entrañaba peligros mortales. La tarde se diluyó al ritmo que las sombras nocturnas comenzaron a caer sobre el vasto horizonte.

Eran las siete de la noche en punto, del mismo día, 15 de diciembre, Julienne nunca lo olvidaría en toda su vida, cuando el camión se detuvo para siempre. En la oscuridad del camión Julienne escuchó cómo Candy trataba de encender de nuevo la máquina, una. . . dos. . . . tres veces . . . muchas veces. Julienne pensó por un instante que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero el ruido de la puerta trasera del camión abriéndose suavemente le hizo darse cuenta de la cruel realidad.

Julie – dijo un murmullo femenino- Julie.

Julienne se aproximó a la puerta para ver a Candy parada afuera. La helada había terminado pero la capa de nieve estaba increíblemente gruesa. Ahí, parada en el medio de la nada, con la nieve casi hasta las rodillas, Candice White miró a Julienne con una expresión que la última jamás había visto en ningún ser humano en esta tierra. Por un momento Julienne pensó que estaba mirando a la imagen de un ángel pintado en las paredes de la iglesia de su pueblo natal. Recordaba que durante su infancia había admirado la pintura miles de veces, atraída por la belleza de la imagen pero también terriblemente asustada por la fuerte determinación del arcángel vengador que el artista había pintado. La joven e ingenua muchacha americana que ella había conocido seis meses antes tenía entonces esa misma expresión en el rostro.

¿Qué pasa Candy? – preguntó Julienne aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El camión no nos llevará a París, Julie – dijo Candy con tono llano, inusual en ella.

¡Candy! – musitó Julienne, sin atreverse a preguntar más.

Candy puso sus manos en los hombros de Julienne cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros hasta

que casi se tocaban

Julie, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte – murmuró Candy lentamente, articulando cada una de sus palabras – este camión está muerto y atorado en la nieve, no vamos a ir a ningún lado en él, y si nos quedamos toda la noche moriremos congelados. Es claro que necesitamos ayuda y la única persona que pude intentar ir a buscarla soy yo, así que no objetes o digas nada. Solamente entra al camión, cuida de los demás y reza, tu solamente reza.

¡Candy! – jadeó Julienne sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Haz lo que te dije Julie – replicó la rubia soltando los hombros de Julienne – ¡ Vamos! – ordenó ella con voz resuelta – ¡Cierra esa puerta ahora!

Sintiéndose como una niña pequeña asustada ante el enojo de su madre, Julienne obedeció la voz de Candy, boquiabierta frente al coraje de la rubia. A través de la estrecha ventanilla Julienne vio la figura de Candy en su abrigo negro perderse en el bosque. La morena hizo la señal de la cruz y murmuró.

'Pére! que ton nom soit sanctifié; que ton régne vienne! . . .' (Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, vénganos tu reino...)

Está frío – pensó Candy mientras sus piernas daban grandes zancadas en la nieve – ya he estado bajo un frío como este antes, muchas veces . . . . el invierno en la colina de Pony puede ser aún peor. Recuerdo que Annie solía tenerle miedo a la nieve cuando era pequeña, la chiquilla simple . . . Me pregunto cómo está ella ahora. ¿Estarán preparándose para la navidad como les recomendé? . . . . El próximo año, cuando esta guerra acabe voy a pedirle a la señorita Pony que prepare mi tarta de frutas favorita y me la voy a comer sola, justo como siempre soñé hacerlo cuando era niña y la veía preparar su tarta la noche antes de Navidad. ¡Oh Dios, está frío! . . . Tom siempre peleaba conmigo por la tarta, ese muchacho testarudo. ¿Estarán Albert y Archie preparándose también para la ocasión? . . . . Más les vale . . . No quiero oírles hablar de negocios y la universidad por un buen rato cuando regrese . . . . quiero hablar de lo mucho que les quiero a todos, decirles cuán afortunada me siento por tener su amistad . . . . cuando regrese . . . Por favor, Señor, si me trajiste hasta aquí, y estoy segura de que lo hiciste, déjame vivir para encontrar ayuda . . . Está oscuro de nuevo, está helado, pero tengo que vivir. . . para ellos . . . Señor, hay siete personas allá atrás en el camión, por favor . . . No es para mi que tengo que mantenerme viva.

Candy se movía tan rápidamente como sus piernas se lo permitían. Luchando mentalmente para mantener el espíritu en alto, hablando con Dios de tiempo en tiempo y tratando desesperadamente de evocar sus mejores memorias para obtener fuerzas. Sabía que tenía que seguir manteniéndose en movimiento, despierta, concentrada y viva. Los buenos recuerdos eran el único calor del que podía disponer en medio de la soledad de ese bosque sobre el helado suelo europeo.

Estos bosques, se parecen tanto a los bosques de América – continuó ella en su monólogo, levantando los ojos para mirar a los enormes pinos y abetos, callados testigos de su caminata suicida – nada como la libertad del viento soplando en mi cara, mientras me siento en la copa de un árbol, la cálida brisa de mayo . . . las rosas de la mansión de Lakewood .. . . la casita en la copa del árbol . . .Stear solía ser tan original, sí , tan original. . . Anthony tenía una sonrisa tan deslumbrante . . . Conocí a alguien como él . . . ¿Dónde está él ahora? . . . – Candy se detuvo, avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos – ¿Cómo es que aún ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? . . . Este dolor en el pecho . . . Cuando llegue a París voy a ver a un médico.

Duncan Jackson le había dicho a sus hombres que no quería ser interrumpido mientras jugaba, a menos que hubiese una verdadera emergencia. Pero varados como estaban, esperando pacientemente a que el invierno pasase antes de entrar en acción, no se esperaba ningún tipo de emergencia aquella noche. El enorme hombre miró el calendario en su escritorio.

Diciembre 15 – comentó con un gruñido – no es invierno aún pero está increíblemente frío allá afuera. Creo que hemos tenido toda la nieve que el mundo puede producir esta noche.

El hombre sentado en frente de Jackson no contestó a sus comentarios. Jackson se inclinó ligeramente sobre el tablero, mirando con muda concentración a las piezas de marfil. Después de considerar todas las opciones movió un peón y miró al rostro de su oponente en un débil intento por leer su reacción. Sabía de sobra que nada podía ser leído en la cara del joven. Fue entonces cuando Jackson alzó los ojos para ver al soldado Stewart quien había entrado en la tienda en ese momento.

Lo siento, señor – dijo el hombre tímidamente – me temo que hay una emergencia.

Jackson devoró al pobre hombre con una mirada furibunda hasta que el soldado Stewart se sonrojó al igual que un betabel fresco.

Una emergencia, soldado – replicó Jackson – ¡Más le vale que sea una emergencia, por su propio bien idiota, o le haré trabajar hasta que caiga muerto mañana en la mañana!

Señor – tartamudeó el hombre – es una emergencia de verdad.

Entonces escúpelo que estoy perdiendo mi paciencia – gritó Jackson enfurecido.

El soldado Stewart miró a su alrededor, su sargento estaba sentado frente al tablero de ajedrez tan concentrado en el juego como si Jackson y él mismo no estuviesen ahí. Desde su posición a

la entrada, Stewart solamente podía ver la espalda del sargento, sus cabellos oscuros y anchos hombros entre las sombras del lugar. Por un segundo Stewart pensó que el joven estaba hecho de piedra para ignorar la escena a su alrededor. El soldado estaba luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar al Capitán Jackson de qué se trataba la emergencia y el indiferente sargento ni siquiera lo notaba.

Señor – empezó Stewart – hay. . . hay una . . . una, una mujer en el campamento – dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Jackson se contrajeron sobre Stewart, era claro que el Capitán estaba a punto de

explotar.

Ese fue un buen intento soldado - dijo Jackson irónico – ahora dígame qué es lo que está pasando en realidad.

Eso es lo que pasa en realidad, señor – dijo Stewart contundentemente- hay una mujer afuera, una joven . . . está pidiendo ayuda.

¡Estamos en medio de la nada, soldado, a muchos kilómetros de cualquier pueblo habitado! – gritó Jackson - ¡ Y usted viene a decirme que hay alguien afuera pidiendo ayuda, y una mujer precisamente entre todo el género humano!

Yo. . . yo . . . yo se que no es muy fácil de creer, señor – replicó Stewart bajando los ojos sin poder sostener la mirada de los ojos de Jackson - la dama está allá afuera.

Déjela entrar – dijo Jackson aún sin creerle al soldado.

Indiferente a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, el joven sargento no se movió de su silla cuando el soldado Stewart dijo que había una mujer en el campamento. Tampoco pronunció palabra o hizo movimiento alguno cuando la mujer entró finalmente en la tienda. Parecía que el particular e inusual evento no le causaba impresión en él. Sus ojos azules permanecían en el tablero blanco y negro mientras su mente luchaba por concentrarse en el juego. El extraño dolor en su pecho era más fuerte que nunca, poder controlar ambas cosas, es decir el dolor y el juego, eran ya suficientes como para concentrar su atención fuera de la realidad. Por su parte Jackson estaba atónito ante la absorta expresión en la cara del joven y su tremenda distracción. En ese

momento entró la mujer.

¡ Dios mío, jovencita! - dijo Jackson olvidándose del sargento por primera vez en un par de meses, cuando vio a una joven con un largo sobretodo, el cual estaba empapado hasta sus caderas - ¡¿ Qué hace una joven como tú aquí, por todos los cielos?

Soy Candice White Andley, asistente quirúrgico de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Norteamericana, señor – dijo la joven – estoy en una misión llevando personal médico y militar herido hacia París pero nuestro conductor murió en el camino y la máquina del camión en que viajábamos se murió también, tal vez a causa del frío. Dejé a mis compañeros , todos ellos están enfermos, señor, en el camión, para buscar ayuda.

Si el Capitán Jackson hubiese estado mirando al joven sargento en ese momento hubiese notado cómo su cara había sido transfigurada justo después de que la mujer había pronunciado la primera palabra. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, su corazón se detuvo, su mano soltó la pieza de marfil que estaba sosteniendo y ésta cayó sin vida sobre el tablero, su rostro experimentó un tumulto de incontables emociones corriendo salvajemente, estallando, y explotando como un volcán hirviendo.

¡Esa voz! ¡ Su voz! ¡Esa voz que resuena en mi corazón! ¿Es esto otra ilusión? ¿La he escuchado decir ese nombre querido? Mi corazón duele tan profundamente . . .¡Candy!

Jackson miró a la joven no muy seguro si debía creer en su fantástica historia de una frágil

muchacha corriendo en la nieve para buscar ayuda.

¿Cómo puedo saber que dice la verdad , jovencita? Preguntó él.

Puede estar seguro acerca de eso, señor – dijo el joven sargento poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta para ver a la mujer de frente. – Conozco a esta joven y le puedo garantizar que está diciendo la verdad – concluyó.

En frente de los ojos asombrados de Candy, había un hombre de unos veinte años, alto con

esbelta cintura y anchos hombros, cabello café castaño cortado al estilo militar. Su rostro estaba

compuesto por una delicada nariz, labios delgados pero sensuales, quijada fuerte y el par de ojos más profundos e intensamente azules que ella había visto, sombreados por espesas cejas oscuras. A las primeras inflexiones de su voz profunda y aterciopelada ella había reconocido al poseedor de esa voz aún antes de que él se hubiese puesto de pie para encararla. En frente de ella, en un impecable uniforme verde del Ejército de los Estados Unidos y botas negras, se encontraba parado Terrence G. Grandchester.

Es él – pensó ella anonadada.

Es ella – se dijo él, aún incrédulo.

Si pudiésemos medir la velocidad de los pensamientos que las mentes humanas pueden producir en un segundo, o índice de intensidad de los sentimientos que podemos experimentar en el tiempo que dura un suspiro, entonces Candy y Terri habrían alcanzado los puntajes más altos en ese breve instante mientras que el Capitán Jackson estaba aún asombrado de los eventos que estaba presenciando.

¡Eres tú! – pensó él mareado y embriagado en su presencia – ¡No es una ilusión esta vez! Eres realmente tú, la misma . . . pero no, no eres la misma . . . estás aún más hermosa que la última vez, más seductora. ¡Apenas si puedo contenerme para no tomarte en mis brazos aquí y ahora! Tu cabello. ¡Oh Dios! Nunca pensé que pudiese ser tan largo. ¡Es como una cascada de rizos soleados, imposibles, en locas espirales de tu cabeza a la cintura! Tus ojos son más verdes, como un par de diminutos acuarios; tus labios, esos pétalos de rosa. ¡Hechicera!¡Estás aun más encantadora . . . querida mía!

¡Eres tú! – pensó ella sobrecogida, intoxicada de sólo verlo – ¡Estás más alto! Has ganado algo de peso también, desde la última vez . . . en esa ocasión estabas tan pálido y delgado que mi corazón se retorció de dolor . . . pero ahora . . . tus hombros parecen más anchos, tus brazos más fuertes, cada centímetro de ti es más varonil de lo que yo recordaba . . . Luces tan apuesto en ese uniforme, amor ¡He tenido tanto miedo allá afuera, Terri! ¡ Cómo desearía poder correr hacia ti ahora para que me encerraras en esos brazos tuyos! ¡Pero . . . . no puedo ni moverme!

* * *

**Aver chicas** **veo que no han entendido la historia no es mia ni de mis amigas sino de Alys Avalos, yo subi esta historia con el fin de que las que no lo han encontrado puedan leerlo... Si no les agrada la idea aganmelo saber y dejo de publicarla...**

**espero sus comentarios...**


	6. Capitulo 6- El fin de un mito

**Capítulo VI**

**El Fin de un Mito**

Como cualquier mujer, a Candy le hubiese gustado estar vestida elegantemente para tal encuentro. . . No obstante, nada pudo haber estado más lejos de la realidad. La red que usaba para sostener su largo cabello rizado en un acicalado rodete se había perdido en algún lugar durante su caminata por el bosque, tal vez atrapada y rasgada por alguna rama. Así que su cabello había caído con desorden sobre su espalda y pecho y, como estaba mojado, había adquirido un tono dorado oscuro como el del bronce bruñido. En lugar de uno de los finos vestidos que tenía almacenados por pilas en la mansión de los Andley, traía puesto su sencillo uniforme de cambray azulado con una falda recta que le llegaba a los tobillos y un sobretodo de lana negra encima del modesto vestido. "Debo de ser un espectáculo realmente patético", pensó ella de sí misma, pero se hubiese estremecido de haber podido leer la mente de Terri en ese momento. Ante los ojos del joven, Candy resultaba ser la más fascinante visión de belleza que él había tenido frente de sí en toda su vida.

De modo que, sargento – dijo el Capitán Jackson rompiendo el silencio – siendo que usted es un hombre de pocas palabras concederé que está diciendo la verdad al respecto de esta señorita. Por lo tanto debemos encontrar la manera de ayudarla junto con los heridos que dejó tras de sí.

Terri asintió en silencio pero no pudo dar una respuesta audible porque su atención había sido repentinamente atraída por el estado de las ropas de Candy. Estaba totalmente empapada y temblando.

Está titiritando de frío ¡Dios mío! – pensó.

Creo que primero debemos dar a la dama algo de ropa seca, señor – sugirió Terri con preocupación reflejada en su voz al tiempo que tomaba su propio abrigo, el cual descansaba en el respaldo de una silla cercana, para inmediatamente después dirigirse con paso decidido hacia Candy.

Consígale entonces algo de ropa seca y cuando esté lista hablaremos acerca de lo que podemos hacer por los heridos – comentó Jackson, mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente al observar con asombro la delicada atención desplegada por el hombre que él creía insensible, entretanto que Terri se aproximaba a la joven para poner su abrigo sobre los hombros de ella.

Te mostraré un lugar donde puedes cambiarte ese uniforme húmedo, Candy – dijo él suavemente, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella.

Demasiado ofuscada ante la proximidad de Terri, Candy solamente pudo despedirse del Capitán Jackson con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras Terri colocaba posesivamente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven para conducirla a otra tienda. Afuera y lejos del calentador portátil del Capitán Jackson, Candy sintió la temperatura aun más fría que antes. La nieve caía aún persistentemente y Terri incrementó instintivamente la presión de su abrazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy para protegerla del viento helado, pero no había necesidad de ese recurso. Ambos sentían por dentro un vapor tan cálido que las gélidas ráfagas de la noche no eran rivales para sus joviales latidos; el dolor interno había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Terri condujo a Candy a una gran tienda de campaña. Dentro de ella, diez soldados rasos, quienes habitaban la tienda, se pusieron de pie inmediatamente al entrar la pareja, en parte porque un suboficial había aparecido, pero también a causa de la inesperada presencia de una mujer en el campamento. Los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros con incredulidad sin poder producir una sola palabra.

Terri simplemente saludó con un asentimiento dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una esquina de la tienda para tomar una camisa, un par de calcetines y pantalones de una gran mochila. Dudó por un instante pero una segunda ojeada a los pies de Candy le permitió decidirse adicionando un par de botas negras que estaban reposando en el piso, debajo de una de las camas plegadizas.

Se que están un poco grandes para ti – dijo él un poco abochornado – pero es mejor que nada.

Esta bien – replicó ella dirigiéndose a él por la primera vez en la noche.

Te dejaremos sola – dijo el joven tratando desesperadamente de mantener el control. Acto seguido se volvió para ver a los asombrados soldados detrás de él.

¡Todos afuera! – ordenó simplemente dejando el lugar antes que el resto de los hombres, pero esperando a la entrada para cerciorarse de que cada uno de ellos dejasen sola a la dama.

Candy miró con fijación a las ropas que Terri le había dejado sobre la cama plegable mientras empezaba a desnudarse con un incomprensible nerviosismo. No era el efecto de la noche fría, o el gran peligro que había enfrentado durante su caminata casi sin rumbo en el bosque nevado, ni siquiera era la situación precaria en la cual los heridos y sus amigas se encontraban . . . Este era un nerviosismo de otro tipo y Candy conocía bien aquello que lo estaba causando. Era esa única sensación en el corazón, esa placentera intranquilidad, ese derretirse de cada uno de sus músculos, ese ritmo loco del pulso, todo lo cual solamente un hombre sobre la Tierra podía provocar en ella ¡Y ahora tenía que desvestirse para ponerse las ropas de él!

Se quedó de pie por un rato, así inmóvil, sosteniendo la camisa de Terri contra sus senos desnudos dejando que el perfume de lavanda que él usaba invadiera su olfato . . .pero el segundo siguiente la imagen de Flammy y Juliene plagó su mente y tuvo que interrumpir el galope de su corazón al tiempo que comenzaba a ponerse el uniforme. Entonces, como si olas de lavanda juguetearan con sus sentidos inflamando su piel, Candy sintió que él estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado.

¡Dios mío, Candy! - se reconvino a sí misma al ponerse el par de botas que eran demasiado grandes para sus pequeños pies - ¡ Tienes que dominarte, mujer! . . . Recuerda, recuerda tu posición . . . su posición.

Este último pensamiento bañó su alma como un balde de agua helada sobre el corazón.

Afuera de la tienda otra flama ardía en chispas desesperadas. Cuidando el lugar que súbitamente se había convertido en un santuario, Terri esperaba a la entrada. Los latidos de su corazón tentaban a las leyes médicas, acelerándose en una alocada carrera. Aun cuando la sola idea era imposible él estaba casi seguro de que podía escuchar cómo cada prenda caía al suelo mientras ella se desvestía dentro de la tienda. ¿Era acaso solamente su imaginación jugándole alguna broma cruel? El suave ruido era una tortura lenta, dulce y enervante al mismo tiempo. La mente de Terri había dejado de lado cualquier consideración acerca de Candy que no fuese el hecho de que estaba cerca de él después de tan largo tiempo. Nada más en el planeta parecía importarle, como si los inmensos obstáculos que los mantenían separados se hubiesen borrado en el instante, tan mareado estaba, aun embriagado por el efecto de haberla visto de nuevo. ¡Qué tentador era el pensar que un simple movimiento de su cabeza podía regalar a sus ojos con una vista celestial! Aun así, él no se movió un centímetro hasta que Candy apareció afuera usando su uniforme y abrigo.

Estoy lista – dijo ella sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Algo había cambiado en ella, notó él, como si ella hubiese cavado una trinchera entre los dos mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Caminaron lentamente hacia la tienda de Jackson luchando contra sus demonios personales cada uno en soledad, sin saber que compartían la misma tortura.

Jackson había decidido que la mejor cosa que se podía hacer, dadas las condiciones climatológicas, era traer a los heridos al campamento donde pudieran resguardarse del frío y esperar hasta que la helada les permitiese continuar su viaje a París. Así que inmediatamente le ordenó a Terri preparar un par de camiones para encontrar al grupo abandonado. Candy, obviamente, tuvo que unirse al grupo de rescate para mostrarles el camino.

Todo el tiempo que duró el corto viaje Terri adhirió su mirada a las facciones de Candy bajo la luz de la luna, se sentía tremendamente afortunado de no ser quien estaba conduciendo el camión de modo que podía disfrutar de un paseo mental sobre cada línea del rostro de la joven. Pensó que casi había olvidado el inmenso placer que tomaba al mirar con fijación a esa naricilla respingada, esos ojos verdes rodeados de largas y oscuras pestañas, esos labios que se burlaban de su corazón cada vez que batían sus alas para hablar. Estaba en el éxtasis total, un sentimiento extraño para su alma que había estado cubierta de sombras por casi tres años. De repente, los furtivos rayos de luna reflejados sobre una superficie pulida llamaron su atención haciéndole despertar de su sueño inconsciente. Era una chispa en la mano izquierda de Candy que apuntaba el camino a seguir por el conductor. Era un anillo con un diamante solitario esparciendo su luz blanca bajo la noche negra. Entonces, la amarga verdad – o aquello que Terri creía era la verdad – abofeteó la cara del joven con violencia, forzándolo a ver su desatino.

¡Un anillo, un anillo con un diamante en su dedo anular, acompañado de una argolla . . .una argolla de matrimonio! – se dijo a sí mismo -¿Te habías olvidado de esto, idiota? ¡Está casada! ¡Prohibida! ¡ Cuán fácilmente ignoras ese pequeño detalle! ¿No es así? ¡Estúpido corazón latiendo salvajemente, soñando con esos labios que pertenecen a otro!

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Candy interrumpiendo la tortura mental del joven – palideciste de repente – añadió la joven con gran preocupación.

Estoy bien – balbuceó él volviendo el rostro para ocultar sus turbulencias interiores.

Desde ese momento Candy sintió que Terri había construido su propio muro en contra de aquel que ella misma había levantado al salir de la tienda usando la ropa del joven. Sin embargo, tenía que admitirlo, esos límites que ella había erguido, apenas si habían sobrevivido precariamente, y casi se habían derrumbado, bajo el intenso escrutinio de la mirada de Terri durante el viaje.

Es mejor así – pensó ella tristemente – No puedo soportar sus ojos sobre mi sin que tarde o temprano delate mis sentimientos.

Sólo les tomó unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente avistaron el camión sobre la superficie nevada. Tan pronto como los camiones en que ellos viajaban se detuvieron, Candy saltó antes que nadie para correr ferozmente hacia sus amigos.

La portezuela trasera del camión abandonado se abrió para revelar a una joven con capa negra corriendo hacia Candy mientras gritaba el nombre de la rubia. Las dos mujeres se interceptaron a mitad del camino para abrazarse gozosas.

J'ai pensé que je ne te reverrais plus, mon amie! – dijo Julienne demasiado emocionada como para hablar en inglés. (Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver)

Tus plegarias debieron de haber tenido más fe que tus pensamientos, entonces – replicó Candy riendo.

Terri observó a las dos mujeres con deleite a pesar de la pesadez que había invadido a su corazón después de haberse percatado de la argolla matrimonial en la mano de Candy.

¡Todo mundo ama a mi dulce niña pecosa! – se dijo, pero una voz interior le arguyó: Ella no es "tu" niña, no lo olvides.

Sí, lo sé – se respondió a si mismo – pero . . .ese hombre. . . !

Un acerbo veneno llenó el corazón de Terri con inesperada y oscura pasión. Por la primera vez en la noche sus ojos se abrieron para ver la realidad brutal que estaba presenciando y sus dramáticas implicaciones. Su mente se había percatado con un repentino entendimiento que la mujer que amaba estaba justo ahí, en medio del mortal vórtice de la guerra, cuando él la había creído a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, protegida, sana y salva. ¡Había estado caminando sola en medio del congelado frío de la medianoche, arriesgando su vida, y aún peor, estaba a la mitad de un viaje regresando del Frente! ¡Había estado trabajando cerca del fuego del enemigo!

¿Qué clase de hombre era su marido que permitía una cosa tan aberrante? ¿Deben los ángeles vagar en el infierno? ¿Qué clase de indigno, miserable maldito idiota *, era ese hombre? (* En realidad aquí Terri usa un insulto muy fuerte, característico del inglés británico vulgar que es intraducible al español.)

Una desenfrenada mezcla de celos e indignación poseyó a Terri poniéndolo de tan mal humor que si el supuesto esposo de Candy hubiese estado ahí, el joven lo hubiese estrangulado hasta que su rival imaginario exhalase. No obstante, sabiendo bien que era imposible matar al "despreciable retrasado mental", se limitó a satisfacer su coraje ordenando a sus hombres con increíble rudeza ante los sorprendidos ojos de Candy y Julienne.

Gracias al abrupto despliegue de "energías" por parte de Terri no les tomó mucho tiempo transportar a los heridos al campamento, donde fueron revisados por el doctor de la tropa, quien dio su total aprobación al tratamiento que Candy estaba aplicando a Flammy. La rubia sintió un gran alivio cuando escuchó el diagnóstico del médico, asegurándole que Flammy se iba a curar seguramente sin necesitar amputación alguna.

Cuando estuvieron instalados en una tienda con la apropiada calefacción y todos habían ya sucumbido al sueño, exhaustos a causa de todas las emociones que habían experimentado durante

la jornada, Candy salió de la tienda, esperando que la fría aurora la ayudase a acallar el estrépito en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría dormir aun con las ropas de Terri sobre ella? No obstante, no se había atrevido a cambiarse de uniforme ahora que ya tenía consigo su ligero equipaje, guardando con reticencia la dulce sensación de su cercanía, a pesar de los principios que le prevenían en contra de sentir cosas semejantes hacia un hombre que ella suponía casado.

Los tímidos rayos del amanecer acariciaron con su calidez las mejillas de Candy, coloreándolas con un rubor color de rosa. La luz púrpura teñía de tonos rosas y dorados la blanca cubierta entre el follaje de los árboles. El viento entre las ramas parecía repetir el nombre que ella quería olvidar, embromándola con sus silbidos. Candy tomó una gran bocanada del congelado aire de la mañana. Dentro de ella, su garganta empezaba a sufrir una desagradable irritación, prueba innegable del resfriado que había pescado en su caminata por el bosque. Entonces, como si la joven hubiese sido sacudida por un temblor interno, su corazón sintió una bien conocida presencia detrás de ella.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Terri con un inexplicable enfado en su voz.

A pesar de su enorme miedo, Candy volvió la cabeza para encarar al par de ojos más fríos, los cuales, bajo la juguetona luz de la aurora, cambiaban del azul al verde y de nuevo al azul en un tornasol helado. Ella recordó esa misma expresión en su mirada, antes, hacía mucho tiempo antes. . . Terri estaba súbitamente enojado con ella y la joven no podía entender la razón que él podía tener para estar tan molesto.

No podía dormir y vine aquí para mirar el amanecer – replicó ella bajando los ojos sin poder sostener la intensa mirada del joven.

Esa no es la respuesta que quiero – barbotó él cáusticamente – Esta vez su tono la lastimó especialmente. Allí estaba ella, luchando en contra de sus irresistibles deseos de lanzarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y gritar su amor por él y él la trataba como si hubiese cometido un crimen. Su corazón le dolía más que nunca. Pero Candy había pasado por tantos tiempos difíciles antes que de algún modo su carácter había desarrollado una especie de reacciones defensivas que se activaban casi automáticamente. Fue uno de esos mecanismos auto- defensivos que se puso en marcha dándole el coraje para responder con igual fuerza a la provocación de Terri.

¿Pues qué clase de respuesta esperabas? – replicó ella abruptamente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Terri de sentir otra vez ese viejo dolor dentro del pecho. A pesar de ello, estaba resuelto a encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Candy, en medio de esta guerra, tan lejos de casa? ¿ No ves que este no es lugar para una mujer? ¿Qué no podías simplemente quedarte en casa donde perteneces? – estalló él con inflexiones amargas.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron despavoridos. ¡Así que eso era todo, pensó ella, solamente un ataque sexista! Su orgullo de mujer se hinchó dentro de ella. Ella era, después de todo, una mujer de la era de las sufragistas y la más ligera insinuación de que ciertos lugares o tareas no podían ser alcanzadas por las mujeres la enfurecía con indignación. Si alguien se atrevía a expresar una opinión negativa acerca de las mujeres Candy solía siempre blandir una larga lista de argumentos en defensa del género femenino y a pesar de su amor por Terri, esta no iba a ser la excepción.

¡No sabía que fueras tan anticuado, Terrence! - Replicó ella visiblemente enojada, sin saber que en toda la frase que había pronunciado una sola palabra había sido suficiente como para desgarrar el corazón de Terri en pedazos. Desde su inesperado reencuentro la noche anterior Candy nunca se había dirigido al joven utilizando el nombre de él, y ahora había estallado con irritación llamándole por su nombre de pila en lugar de usar el diminutivo que solamente sus íntimos usaban para nombrarle.

¡Terrence!- pensó él – ¡Ahora me llamas Terrence! ¿Acaso la vida nos ha llevado tan lejos y apartados el uno del otro que ya ni te acuerdas cómo solías llamarme, amor?

Candy estaba tan enojada que no notó el destello de tristeza que cruzó los ojos del joven. En lugar de ello, Candy continuó con su discurso rebelde.

Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero estamos en el siglo XX.¡Las mujeres han probado que son suficientemente capaces como para realizar cualquier clase de trabajo una vez recibido el entrenamiento adecuado, y déjame decirte que yo soy una enfermera eficiente y bien preparada! – dijo ella en una lluvia de argumentos.

Cada palabra se hundió en Terri como un baño frío. Ese no era el punto que deseaba discutir. Lo que él quería y necesitaba saber con urgencia era el por qué el inmerecedor bastardo con el que Candy se había casado le había permitido a la joven arriesgar su preciosa vida al venir a Francia como enfermera de guerra.

¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! – gritó él desesperado y después lamentó su respuesta iracunda.

¿Ah sí?- preguntó ella irónica – ¿Qué otra razón podrías tener para pedirme explicaciones que justifiquen mi presencia aquí, Terrence?

Otra vez me llamó Terrence – pensó él frustrado mientras volvía el rostro hacia un lado con fastidio, gesto que Candy malinterpretó nuevamente.

Tal vez deba hacerte la misma pregunta – continuó ella, esta vez dejando entrever sus propios miedos por la seguridad de él – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Terrence? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Tu no eres un soldado, tú . . .tú . .tú eres un actor, ¡Un artista! ¿Por qué arriesgarías tu vida en esta lucha sin sentido? Este no es tu lugar tampoco.

¡Eso es algo muy diferente! – contestó él también herido en su orgullo masculino – yo vine aquí a defender a nuestro país. Es un asunto de honor que una chica no podría entender.

¡Asunto de honor! ¡Nuestro país! – se rió ella burlona - ¡Pamplinas! Este no es un asunto de patriotismo, este es solamente una endemoniada, loca y estúpida pesadilla creada solamente para satisfacer las ambiciones de políticos y hombres de negocios sin escrúpulos! – dijo Candy con vehemencia incrementando la tonalidad de su voz y con la cara enrojecida por la indignación - ¡Jovencitos ingenuos como tú se enrolan en esta locura sacrificando su más importante tesoro, que es la vida, por la causa de esos estúpidos ricachuelos!

Veo que te puedes poner muy visceral en este asunto – replicó Terri con una aire de franca mofa en la voz. Para esas alturas de la discusión el yo combativo de Terri estaba ya atrapado en la lucha verbal y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la emoción del mismo.

A pesar de ello, tu también estás apoyando esta "locura" como llamas a esta guerra, mediante tu presencia aquí. ¿Te has dado cuenta de ello mi querida líder feminista?

Terri había olvidado qué tan placentera podía ser una buena pelea con Candy. Ella siempre había sido la única persona con quien él podía discutir y disfrutar la sensación de la pelea en una clase de juego de coquetería que él encontraba casi erótico.

¡Hasta un ciego podría ver la diferencia! – reconvino ella con igual fervor – Me preguntas qué estoy haciendo aquí, pues bien, te lo voy a explicar como si fueses un niño de cinco años, ya que parece que no entiendes muy bien el asunto. Estoy aquí porque YO SOY ENFERMERA, recibí entrenamiento para prestar servicio como asistente quirúrgico. Estoy aquí en un intento por reparar lo que esas armas del infierno hacen a los hombres. ¡Estoy aquí para salvar vidas, mientras que tú estás aquí para matar y no veo ningún honor en eso! - concluyó ella, sus mejillas se habían ruborizado con un rojo brillante, sus ojos brillaban como espadas verdes bajo la luz del nuevo día y Terri la amaba aun más en aquel segundo, abrumado por el despliegue natural del espíritu indomable de la joven. ¡Esa era la mujer que lo había cautivado desde sus años escolares!

Los ojos del joven cambiaron repentinamente de una expresión socarrona a una íntima ternura que ella también había conocido en él anteriormente. Aunque había sido duro para ella el verlo enojado unos minutos antes, tenía que reconocer que eran muchísimo más fácil lidiar con su ira; su dulzura, por el contrario, era terriblemente difícil de aguantar. Ella bajó la mirada, dio un paso atrás y se paralizó por un momento, pero el encantamiento se rompió en miles de luces multicolores y no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo hacia la tienda, huyendo de la fuerza intensa que, como un imán, la empujaba hacia los brazos del joven. ¡Un lugar que ella creía prohibido!

Terri la miró mientras ella huía de su presencia, aun petrificado por las avasalladoras ondas de su voz. La agitadora pecosa del Real Colegio San Pablo había evolucionado en una mujer espléndida y contestataria con ideas en su cabeza que bien podían costarle la excomunión pero que ante los ojos del joven la hacían irresistiblemente seductora.

¡Dios!- Pensó él arrepentido - ¡Esa es la mujer que yo perdí estúpidamente! ¡Una en un millón!

Su mente voló hacia el pasado, hacia otro tiempo, otra vida, otro destino. Un par de años antes. Él se hallaba manejando su auto a través de las calles de Nueva York, su largo cabello castaño flotaba en el viento de verano. Su ojos estaban distraídamente perdidos en el tráfico mientras una quieta figura sentada en el asiento de enfrente le miraba con devoción. Era una mujer de hermosas facciones y largos cabellos rubio que caía en lacias y sedosas hebras sobre su espalda. Estaba vestida con buen gusto llevando un vestido de noche en chifón azul que iba bien con sus ojos color turquesa. Era su prometida, Susana Marlow.

En el asiento trasero la Sra. Marlow miraba a su futuro yerno de vez en vez, con cierto aire de desconfianza, eso cuando no estaba distraída con las luces de la ciudad o el lujoso vecindario por el cual atravesaban. La conversación había decaído dejándolos en un incómodo silencio que a Terri no parecía importarle.

¡Mira a esa hermosa casa, Suzie! – comentó la señora Marlow apuntando casualmente a una gran residencia con un enorme jardín en el frente.

Ese es el lugar preciso hacia donde nos dirigimos – dijo Terri secamente mientras torcía la muñeca para mover el volante hacia la mansión.

Se estacionaron detrás de una larga fila de automóviles en frente de la residencia. Los sonidos de una orquesta, voces y risas salían de la casa alegremente. La fiesta a la cual habían sido invitados estaba en su apogeo.

Terri salió del auto para abrir la cajuela y sacar la silla de ruedas de Susana. Cada uno de sus movimientos parecía estar fijado en un modo automático, su mente estaba en blanco, su corazón paralizado. La vida del joven se había vuelto una interminable lista de citas, compromisos sociales, ensayos, presentaciones, largas noches en la sala de espera de un hospital, y un irremediable vacío. Aquella era solamente una más de esas largas veladas en las cuales su cabeza tendría que bloquear el fastidio que el parloteo sin sentido de Susana le provocaba, encerrándose en su mundo interior.

El sonido de la silla de ruedas les precedió anunciando la llegada de una de las parejas más famosas de Broadway. El show había comenzado y Terri tenía que desempeñar, una vez más, el papel que él mismo había escogido. Sabía que la gente estaba ansiosa por verlos juntos ya que Susana había estado recluida en el hospital por más de un mes en una más de sus estancias regulares a causa de su precaria salud. Ahora que ella se estaba sintiendo mejor todos esperaban su aparición al lado del altivo actor.

Aquella fiesta en la casa del Sr. Spencer, famoso banquero y admirador de Shakespeare, no era diferente de las demás a las cuales Terri regularmente asistía. Tan aburridas, frívolas y llenas de intrigas que lo hacía sentir náuseas. Susana solía entremezclarse con los invitados charlando con las demás mujeres pero siempre pegada al lado de Terri, o mirándolo desde lejos con insistencia cuando él la dejaba para tener una conversación más propiamente masculina con el Sr. Hathaway y otros actores de la compañía Stratford.

Esa ocasión estaban todos juntos en un grupo y la conversación había girado hacia un tema inesperado: ¿Debían votar las mujeres?

Realmente pienso que eso está fuera de nuestro alcance – dijo una mujer flacucha con anteojos – Nosotras no tenemos ningún interés en la política. ¿Por qué habríamos de votar, entonces?

Bueno, madame, la historia ha probado que las mujeres pueden involucrarse en la política con éxito – comentó el Sr. Hathaway sorbiendo lentamente su coñac – Tomemos a las reinas Isabel I y Victoria como ejemplo.

Esos fueron casos fortuitos y excepcionales – comentó otra mujer en el grupo – la mayor parte de las mujeres se encuentran en la total ignorancia en lo que respecta a nuestra situación política, no podríamos tomar parte en una decisión tan importante como la de escoger al presidente de la Estados Unidos. Por ejemplo yo, ni siquiera se la diferencia entre los Republicanos y los Demócratas.

No todas las mujeres son así – sugirió con una sonrisa burlona una joven de mirada inteligente y gran nariz – Hay muchas de nosotras que estamos realmente preocupadas por los asuntos de nuestro país y queremos el derecho de expresar nuestra opinión al escoger a nuestros líderes, justo como lo hacen los hombres.

Esa es una de las más grandes tonterías que he oído jamás, si las damas aquí presentes me permiten hacer gala de sinceridad – dijo el Sr. Spencer, anfitrión de la fiesta – Si permitimos que esta estupidez del voto femenino continúe el mundo se colapsará tarde o temprano. ¿Qué vendría después? Mujeres tomando toda clase de empleos, sin querer casarse, o tener hijos, abogadas, mecánicas, ingenieras, y quién sabe, podríamos hasta acabar teniendo una mujer en la Casa Blanca.

¿Sería eso tan malo? – preguntó Terri tomando parte en la conversación por primera vez, algo seducido por la posibilidad de escandalizar a la audiencia – Nunca antes lo hemos intentado, pero podríamos llegar a gustar del toque femenino en la Oficina Oval.

Susana le dirigió una relampagueante mirada a Terri, reprochándole con los ojos su atrevido comentario que de algún modo retaba las ideas del anfitrión.

Bueno, déjeme decirle señor Grandchester, que yo estaría terminantemente en contra de un hecho tan aberrante – replicó el anciano con cierto aire de irritación – las mujeres están destinadas a ser graciosas criaturas que iluminan la vida de los hombres. Todas aquellas ocupaciones gentiles y femeninas tales como el arte, la caridad, los quehaceres domésticos y el cuidado de los hijos deben ser todo su mundo.

Estoy de acuerdo Sr. Spencer – dijo la Sra. Marlow con una fingida sonrisa – por ese motivo yo alenté a mi Suzie a convertirse en actriz, ya que, a pesar de lo que algunos piensan, yo creo que es una profesión honorable de acuerdo a la naturaleza femenina. Algo relacionado con el arte, sabe usted.

Así es Sra. Marlow – dijo el Sr. Spencer, sabiendo que tendría que mentir por educación y pretender que aprobaba la farándula como carrera, cuando la verdad era que él, como la mayor parte de los miembros de la alta sociedad, estaba aun renuente a aceptar tal profesión como una ocupación honorable. – Yo no estoy en contra del trabajo femenino, pero hay ciertos extremos que son intolerables. Durante mi último viaje de negocios conocí a una familia muy fina y extremadamente rica que sufre una verdadera tragedia. Una de las mujeres de la familia, una verdadera oveja negra, es lo suficientemente indecente como para vivir sola en un departamento propio y no contenta con esto, insiste en trabajar para pagar sus cuentas siendo que su familia es una de las más acaudaladas del país.

No veo la razón para escandalizarse con eso – remarcó Terri otra vez, a pesar de los apretones que Susana le daba en la mano.

Puedo ver que usted tiende a ser más bien liberal, Sr. Grandchester – respondió el viejo banquero y después, dirigiéndose a Susana, quien había permanecido en silencio desde que la conversación se había tornado tan difícil – ¿Pero, qué es lo que su prometida piensa de todo esto? ¿Le gustaría votar Srita. Marlow?

Realmente no me interesan esos asuntos, Sr. Spencer – respondió Susanna con ojos bajos y tono tímido – pienso que podemos dejar esos problemas en las manos de los hombres. En lugar de exponernos al escarnio público encadenándonos a los postes de luz o marchando en frente de la Casa Blanca, deberíamos dedicar nuestras vidas a nuestras familias y esposos. Podemos dejar que ellos piensen por nosotras.

¡Ese es el modo en que debe hablar una mujer, Srita. Marlow! – dijo el Sr. Spencer con una sonrisa de aprobación – ¡Ha escogido la mujer apropiada, Grandchester, realmente lo ha hecho!

Terri asintió en silencio para indicar que aceptaba el cumplido.

Sí, seguro – pensó – la mujer más cabeza hueca que me pude haber encontrado.

Terri volvió al presente, sobre el nevado paisaje francés, bajo el frío congelante de aquella mañana de diciembre. Entendió entonces, con la más absoluta claridad, que amaba cada centímetro del alma de Candy tanto como su corazón rechazaba el tedioso y convencional modo de ser de Susana. ¿Por qué había dejado ir a Candy cuando sabía perfectamente bien que ella era la mujer de su vida? Él nunca se había perdonado por aquel error.

Era un hermoso día de invierno. Había nevado sobre la Colina de Pony y el lago estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo que invitaba a patinar y a divertirse de esa forma que tanto le gusta a los niños. Albert y Archie habían ido a probar la resistencia del hielo para comprobar si era lo suficientemente seguro para los niños mientras Annie y Patty se quedaban en la casa. La hermana María y la Srta. Pony estaban ocupadas con el desayuno de los pequeños y las dos jóvenes se encontraban en la estancia arreglando el árbol de Navidad.

Annie miraba con admiración mezclada con temor al gran árbol que Albert había comprado para los niños. Era realmente un árbol hermoso pero la idea de decorar aquel enorme pino hasta la punta la asustaba mortalmente. Habían traído una escalerilla portátil para ayudarse en la tarea y mil adornos se encontraban esparcidos por todo el piso, esperando su turno para ser colocados en el follaje verde.

Patty miraba a Annie con ojos dubitativos ¿Quién de las dos iba a trepar en la escalera y cómo iban a colocar las guirnaldas doradas alrededor del árbol? Esas eran las preguntas escritas en su cara, la cual había ganado un dulce aire de distinción con la llegada de su aniversario número diecinueve.

No me mires así Patty – chilló Annie con ojos asustados – yo no voy a trepar en eso.

Ni yo tampoco entonces – replicó Patty riéndose de la simpleza de ambas - ¿No me dijiste que solías ayudar a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana María a decorar el árbol de Navidad cuando vivías aquí?

Annie abrió los brazos en un gesto de disculpa.

Bueno, primero que nada, el árbol nunca había sido tan grande, y . . . – la joven se detuvo y una sombra cruzó por su cara.

¿Y? – insistió Patty quien no había notado el repentino cambio en la expresión de Annie porque estaba embobada mirando al gran pino.

Era siempre Candy quien se trepaba en lo que sea que estuviese cerca del árbol para colocar la estrella en la punta – dijo Annie con rostro lloroso y débil voz.

Patty miró a su amiga y sin poder evitar su propias lágrimas abrazó a Annie tiernamente.

¡Oh, Annie! Yo también la extraño tanto – murmuró Patty mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Annie – pero debemos mantener el ánimo muy en alto. ¿No crees que así es como a ella le gustaría que nos comportásemos?

Sí Patty, lo se – replicó Annie aun aferrada al abrazo de su amiga – pero ha pasado más de un mes desde su última carta. Estoy terriblemente preocupada – dijo y continuó llorando con sollozos aun más fuertes.

Patty sintió como si un puñal envenenado la hubiese acuchillado el corazón cuando las últimas palabras que Annie había dicho se clavaron en sus oídos. Cuando repentinamente las cartas de Stear dejaron de llegar a su ritmo habitual había sido como el primer anuncio de su trágica muerte. Patty no podía evitar el sentir una miedo agudo expandirse por su espina dorsal mientras su mente asociaba pesimistamente el caso de Stear con la presente situación de Candy. Había sido solamente un breve pensamiento que relampagueó para después desaparecer en su cabeza. A pesar de ello, la dura lección que la vida le había enseñado, la había vuelto, a la postre, suficientemente fuerte como para controlar sus miedos internos y sabiendo que su amiga necesitaba consuelo Patty dejó de lado sus propia consternación.

¡Oh, Annie! – dijo ella sin reducir la fuerza con que sostenía los hombros de la morena – Candy debe de estar muy ocupada como para escribir durante estos días. Además, sabes bien que el correo no siempre llega a su destino. Sus cartas pudieron haberse perdido.

¿Tú crees? - preguntó Annie tratando de asirse a la tímida llama de esperanza en las palabras de Patty.

Por supuesto querida – contestó Patty dándole confianza – Ahora límpiate esas lágrimas y deja de estar tan deprimida. Candy estaría muy triste si te viera así – agregó ofreciendo un pañuelo a su amiga.

Annie tomó el blanco lienzo bordado y se sentó en la mecedora de la Srta. Pony mientras Patty se sentaba a sus pies en el suelo, tomando la mano libre de Annie entre la suyas. Annie miró distraídamente a los vidrios de la ventana con sus llorosos ojos cafés. Por un momento parecía que el constante ruido de los niños había desaparecido para ser remplazado por un silencio solemne muy inusual en aquella casa. Era como si la singularidad del momento hubiese reclamado el corazón de las dos amigas llenándolos con una inesperada inquietud.

Sabes, Patty – susurró Annie con voz inexpresiva.

¿Si?

A veces . . . a veces me odio – dijo Annie abruptamente, para luego esconder el rostro entre sus manos y dejar que sus sollozos corrieran libres desde su garganta.

Patty miró a su amiga sin creer lo que había escuchado. En los casi cinco años que tenía de conocer a Annie, Patty nunca había escuchado a la joven de cabellos oscuros decir palabras tan amargas

¿Qué estás diciendo Annie? – preguntó Patty aún pasmada.

Annie alzó los ojos para mirar a los de Patty. En sus profundidades, olas de arrepentimiento y dolor se podía leer.

Me odio, Patty –. Repitió tristemente – No soy quien todos creen.

Pero Annie . . .¿ Qué quieres decir con eso? –– se preguntó Patty alarmada y sosteniendo las manos de Annie con fuerza.

Soy sólo una mocosa malcriada, Patty – gritó Annie – ¡Una mocosa que traicionó a la persona que más me ha amado!

¡Annie! – jadeó Patty conmocionada por la inesperada confesión - ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Tú eres una de las mejores personas que jamás he conocido.

Piensas eso porque no me conoces realmente bien, Patty – replicó Annie poniéndose de pie y moviéndose hacia la ventana - ¿Ves este hermoso vestido?- preguntó ella tomando la fina falda de tratan escocés que Archie le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños – Bueno, pues no debería de estar usándola. La casa en que vivo, la educación que recibí, mis padres, mi novio y aun mi futuro, todo eso que tengo no me pertenece ¡He robado cada cosa que tengo!- terminó con voz temblorosa.

¿Robado? – preguntó Patty - ¡Annie! No entiendo por qué te estás atormentando diciendo todas esas cosas.

¡Yo robé esta vida, Patty! ¡Se la robé a Candy! – Annie exclamó entre sollozos.

Patty, aun sin pista alguna, abrazó a Annie ofreciéndole su aceptación incondicional a pesar de la culpabilidad incomprensible que Annie estaba revelándole.

Está bien, Annie – murmuró Patty.

¡Oh Patty! Todas las penas que Candy ha sufrido debieron de haber sido mías. Yo . . . yo . . . fui adoptada porque ella se negó a aceptar la oferta de mi padre – Annie confesó – mi padre quería adoptar a Candy, pero yo le rogué a ella que se quedase conmigo, aquí en el Hogar de Pony. Ella quería tener unos padres tanto como yo; sin embargo, no dudó en renunciar a la oportunidad de su vida por mi. Al contrario, cuando ellos me pidieron que si yo quería ser su hija . . .Yo . . .Yo . . . no me negué. ¡Oh Patty! ¡Usurpé el lugar de Candy en la vida!

Patty que estaba mirando a Annie de frente en ese momento al tiempo que la sostenía de los hombros no dio crédito a sus oídos en un principio, pero después del primer impacto causado por la culpable revelación de Annie, Patty logró articular algunas palabras de consuelo.

¡Annie! Eras sólo una niña en ese entonces ¿Qué edad tenías entonces, cinco o seis años?

Eso no cuenta, Patty, Candy era de la misma edad y por si eso fuera poco, después de mi adopción obedecí a mi madre cuando me ordenó que dejara de escribir cartas para Candy, y más tarde, cuando me la encontré en la mansión de Neil y Eliza en Lakewood, pretendí no conocerla y aun cuando Candy estaba en problemas en ese momento, yo no hice nada para ayudarla. Finalmente en el Colegio . . . tú ya sabes esa historia ¿No es así?

¡Annie! Todo lo que tú dices está en el pasado y estoy segura de que Candy ni se acuerda de eso – le reconvino Patty – no debes estar culpándote por tus errores pasados. Eso se acabó ¿Por qué no solamente enfrentas el presente y gozas de todas las cosas que los sacrificios de Candy te han permitido tener?

¡No puedo, Patty! - dijo Annie volviendo el rostro sin poder sostener la mirada oscura de Patty – mientras Candy no haya encontrado la felicidad yo siempre me sentiré culpable.

Annie se movió otra vez hacia la ventana hasta que sus manos estaban desempañando los vidrios de modo que ambas pudiesen ver bien la colina y el viejo árbol en la cumbre.

¿Quién te dice que Candy no es feliz con su vida, Annie? – preguntó Patty – ella no vive en una gran y hermosa casa porque así lo ha decidido, ama su independencia más que al dinero y los lujos. Candy hace lo que se le antoja, tiene la profesión que ella misma escogió y disfruta la vida más que tú y yo juntas.

¿Y una familia? – preguntó Annie, como si solamente estuviese hablando consigo misma - ¿Dónde están el padre y la madre que ella siempre soñó? ¿Y qué del amor? ¿Qué de los jóvenes que ella ha amado? Uno está muerto y el otro . . . Si ella hubiese aceptado a Archie en lugar de empujarlo a mis brazos. . .

¡Ya detente, Annie! – gritó Patty profundamente escandalizada por la dirección que habían tomado los pensamientos de Annie - ¿No ves que esas cosas no fueron tu culpa? Culpa a Dios o al destino si quieres encontrar responsables, pero no coloques sobre tus hombros una culpa que no te corresponde. Candy nunca estuvo interesada en Archie, y tú lo sabes bien. Es verdad que ella jugó a la casamentera entre ustedes dos y que ignoró los flirteos de Archie, pero eso no fue sacrificio alguno de su parte porque ella ya se había enamorado de Terri para entonces . . .Lo que sea que haya pasado entre Terry y Candy después no fue algo que estuviese bajo tu control. La separación de ellos dos fue decisión de ambos y no te puedes culpar por cada evento desafortunado que le sucede a Candy.

¿Pero por qué ella? – se cuestionó Annie alzando sus ojos como buscando una respuesta ene el cielo azul - ¿Por qué todas las cosas más tristes le pasan a ella? Ella solamente merece lo mejor por ser la gran mujer que es.

En eso estás en lo correcto – dijo Patty asintiendo ligeramente con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero una vez escuché que Dios solamente nos permite padecer aquellas pruebas que podemos soportar, ni más, ni menos. Es por eso que ella está en Europa ayudando a los heridos , al mismo tiempo que tú y yo estamos aquí, en este pacífico lugar. Ni tú ni yo seríamos de ayuda en Francia, pero podemos tratar de ser útiles aquí mismo.

¡Candy! – suspiró Annie – Ella siempre está haciendo las cosas más atrevidas mientras que yo solamente me quedo a un lado mirando pasivamente cómo ella ilumina todos los lugares a donde va. Ha crecido fuerte, protectora, impávida y noble como nuestro padre árbol – añadió con los ojos adheridos a la colina cercana – No sabes cuánto rezo cada día porque Candy encuentre el verdadero amor y logre tener su propia familia, justo como ella siempre soñó. No me sentiré tranquila hasta que eso pase.

¡Annie!- balbuceó Patty sin saber qué decir porque ella también anhelaba lo mejor para su amiga.

Las dos muchachas permanecieron de pie mirando por la estrecha ventana hacia la colina blanca, sin decir palabra. El árbol de Navidad había quedado olvidado detrás de las dos . . . Después de todo, Candy no estaba ahí para poner la estrella en la punta.

Candy entró en la tienda en indignada carrera. Como de rayo se dirigió a su maleta, la cual descansaba inocentemente sobre la cama vacía. Con movimientos iracundos abrió el equipaje sacando de él un uniforme blanco y su segundo y último par de botas. Con la misma violencia de gestos se quitó el uniforme verde que estaba usando sin siquiera importarle que sus pacientes

masculinos estaban dormidos en la misma tienda y podían despertarse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, fue sólo Julienne quien se despertó con los ruiditos embravecidos de Candy mientras se vestía y el enojado monólogo que musitaba.

¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡¿ Qué estás tú haciendo aquí, muchacho tonto! - se preguntaba Candy en voz alta - ¡Cuestión de honor! ¡JA! ¡Qué estupidez!

Julienne miró con sus estupefactos ojos color ámbar cómo los dedos de Candy temblaban nerviosamente mientras trataba de abotonarse el uniforme y atarse las agujetas de las botas. Con cada movimiento sus labios producían una queja incomprensible dirigida hacia un interlocutor imaginario, pero cuando finalmente ella hubo terminado con su atuendo, sus ojos se congelaron sobre la ropa masculina que yacía sobre la cama. Se sentó abruptamente en el catre y tomando la camisa entre sus manos enterró el rostro en la tela permaneciendo en la misma posición, casi inmóvil, por un rato. Cuando finalmente descubrió sus delicadas facciones sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

El grupo se quedó en el campamento americano por más de 48 horas. Durante todo ese tiempo Candy se ocultó en la tienda que les había sido asignada, dedicándose a atender la pierna de Flammy y luchando desesperadamente en contra de sus deseos de ver otra vez a Terri. Pero como ella estaba convencida de que era mucho más seguro, tanto para su honor como para su lastimado corazón, permanecer lejos de él, resistió la tentación.

Por su parte, Terri trató de verla de nuevo por diferentes medios, pero después de que Julienne le regresó su ropa y botas, creyó que Candy estaba aun enojada con él y por lo tanto nunca se atrevió a visitarla en la tienda que ella compartía con sus pacientes. Uno de sus abiertos despliegues de rechazo había sido ya suficientemente doloroso para él. El tercer día después de la inesperada llegada de Candy al campamento el Capitán Jackson ordenó alistar un camión para transportar al equipo médico a París. El clima era entonces mucho más favorable y no era conveniente perder más tiempo. Jackson decidió que, siendo que el camión médico estaba totalmente arruinado, era entonces necesario proveer uno nuevo así como un chofer quien pudiese, al mismo tiempo, conducir y servir de escolta para las damas.

Para gran pesar de Candy el hombre que había sido asignado para llevarlos a París no era otro que Terri. Semejante elección no había sido casual. El mismo Terri había solicitado ser asignado y Jackson no le negó la petición porque estaba particularmente divertido por el cambio abrupto en las actitudes del joven. "Es increíble lo que una mujer puede hacerle a un hombre" se decía el capitán. Era obviamente demasiado viejo como para no darse cuenta de lo evidente.

La mañana del 18 de diciembre, los heridos estaban ya instalados en la parte trasera del camión pero todavía estaba por decidirse el asunto referente a quién de las dos enfermeras viajaría en el asiento delantero. No obstante, el estado de Julienne no le dejó a Candy oportunidad de elegir. La rubia no se estaba sintiendo muy bien tampoco; de hecho, su resfriado se había convertido en influenza y empezaba a experimentar los efectos de una temperatura ligeramente por arriba de lo normal, pero la tos de Julienne tampoco mejoraba, y como en la parte trasera del autobús había un pequeño calentador el doctor le había recomendado viajar con los demás enfermos.

Todo eso resultó en que Candy y Terri viajarían juntos y solos en la cabina del conductor por el resto de la jornada. La sola idea les hizo temblar a ambos, pero por razones diferentes.

Al principio fue terriblemente incómodo soportar el tenso silencio entre los dos. Pero Candy sabía que el empezar una conversación podía llevarles a situaciones aun más peligrosas. Lo último que quería era a Terri hablando de su vida. Ella no deseaba escuchar cómo él se había casado con Susana, o pero aún, cuando habían tenido su primer hijo. Así que, a pesar de que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber las razones que Terri había tenido para enrolarse en el ejército, prefirió cerrar la boca y simplemente mantener los ojos fijos en el horizonte.

Por el contrario, Terri ansiaba preguntar por cada detalle, aun esos que él sabía le dolerían más, y especialmente por ese asunto que le estaba picando en el alma y que aun no había resuelto. Desafortunadamente, después de que hubo reunido el coraje para romper el silencio se volvió para ver a Candy y descubrió que ella se había quedado dormida como un ángel.

Fue entonces cuando Terri pudo darse el lujo de detener el camión por un instante y regalar a sus ojos con la visión de la mujer que había obsesionado sus noches y días desde los años de su adolescencia. El cabello de ella se empezaba a soltar del lazo que lo sujetaba en una cola de caballo y sus gruesas pestañas proyectaban suaves sombras sobre sus mejillas. Terri pensó en los profundos iris verdes que esos párpados ocultaban y concluyó que la esmeralda de su anillo era solamente una pobre imitación de los iridiscentes ojos de Candy. Había soñado por largo tiempo con verse de nuevo en esos acuosos estanques para saciar la sed de su corazón, pero ahora que ella estaba tan cerca de él, no podía compartir con ella los sentimientos que inundaban su alma.

La cabeza de Candy descansaba en su abrigo negro, extendido como almohada sobre la ventanilla del camión, y sus brazos estaban cruzados como si estuviese abrazándose a sí misma. Terri reclinó el torso suavemente sin poner atención a las miles de campanas que empezaron a repicar en su cabeza, como una clara advertencia en contra de lo peligroso de sus movimientos. Se acerco lo suficiente como para ver una delicada vena que cruzaba por el cuello de ella, suficientemente cerca como para inhalar la fragancia de rosas que él sabía bien ella siempre usaba, tan cerca como para rozar uno de los hombros de ella con su propio abrigo de lana. Llegó, inclusive, a levantar una mano para buscar un toque, solamente un suave y ligero toque de una de sus mejillas, pero unos centímetros antes de que sus dedos pudiesen alcanzar la suave piel, sus voces internas gritaron más alto que su deseo y abortó la caricia antes de que pudiese haber recibido ese nombre.

No es honorable – sentenció, y reiniciando el motor una vez más continuó el largo camino hacia París. Si Terri se hubiese atrevido a tocar la mejilla de Candy se hubiera dado cuenta de la fiebre que estaba empezando a encenderse en el cuerpo de la joven.

No fue sino hasta un par de horas después que Candy se despertó sintiendo una sed insaciable junto con una ligera irritación en los ojos. El bosque había desaparecido para dar lugar a una vasta planicie. Sobre sus cabezas el sol comenzaba a ocultarse sobre el horizonte blanco. La atmósfera era tan plácida y abrumadoramente bella que Candy olvidó su enojo y recobró las fuerzas para hablarle al hombre que estaba a su lado.

¿Cuándo crees que llegaremos a Paris, Terri? – preguntó ella suavemente e ignorando el efecto de sus palabras.

El joven volvió la cabeza lentamente para verla. En su estómago un ejército de mariposas parecían revolotear por todos lados. "¡Me llamó Terri!" canturreó una voz interna con gozo inesperado, un gozo que apenas pudo controlar.

Estaremos ahí esta noche – logró contestar él con voz enronquecida - ¿Estás ansiosa por regresar? – preguntó casualmente.

De hecho, sí – replicó ella mirando a través de la ventana cómo el paisaje nevado empezaba a reflejar la luz del sol poniente – Estoy preocupada por Julienne, necesita descanso y medicina para su tos, entre más pronto mejor.

Siempre preocupándote por los demás ¿No? – dijo él sonriendo por la primera ocasión en largo tiempo.

Candy bajó los ojos tímidamente, en parte por las palabras de Terri pero también porque sabía

que las sonrisas del joven eran gemas raras que él ofrecía solamente a sus seres más queridos.

Todavía recuerdo cómo siempre estabas cuidando de esas amigas tuyas – agregó Terri atreviéndose a hablar del pasado que les unía – la chica tímida con ojos grandes y la gordita de anteojos.

Patty no está "gordita" – defendió Candy, sabiendo bien que Terri estaba jugando con ella. Esta vez, también para Candy el juego resultó placentero – Ella se ha vuelto una dama muy distinguida y encantadora.

Y supongo que Annie es muy refinada también – dijo él entre risas burlonas – Eso si alguna vez se atreve a salir de su casa sin morirse de miedo por todo.

Te sorprenderías de ver cómo ha crecido y madurado, Sr. Seguridad – contestó ella levantando una ceja.

¡Fiiiuuu! – Silbó el joven fingiendo sorpresa – y supongo que no ha soltado a su catrincito tampoco ¿Cómo está él, a propósito? – preguntó Terri con un ligero cambio en el tono de su voz. Muy en el fondo, a un nivel inconsciente, Terri todavía mantenía ciertos sentimientos de desconfianza hacia Archie, los cuales no se habían desvanecido ni con los años ni con la distancia.

Está estudiando leyes ahora – replicó ella con orgullo – se graduará el año que viene.

Leí acerca de la muerte de su hermano hace unos años – mencionó Terri en un tono más serio – realmente lo lamenté, él era un gran tipo.

Sí, en verdad – contestó Candy con voz entristecida que no le gustó a Terri, razón por la cual se apresuró a sacar un tema más alegre.

También leí en los periódicos acerca de Albert – añadió suavemente – Fue una noticia impactante el saber que el hombre que una vez conocí era nada más y nada menos que el Sr. William A. Andley.

Fue impactante para mi también – replicó Candy con una risita – pero ya me he habituado con el tiempo. ¡Oye! – dijo ella con asombro – parece que te has enterado de muchas cosas sobre nuestra familia a través de los periódicos.

Bueno, no exactamente - masculló Terri repentinamente entristecido – lo que te he dicho es todo lo que se . . . De hecho, eso fue hace unos dos o tres años, ahora ya no leo los periódicos.

¡Es curioso! Tampoco yo los leo – mencionó Candy con acento distraído, un poco perturbada por la certeza de que ella tenía una buena razón para evitar cualquier clase de periódico o revista, siempre temerosa de encontrar noticias sobre su famoso interlocutor y la mujer que ella pensaba sería su esposa para entonces.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Terri en un susurro que acarició los oídos de ella con una brisa cálida – Quiero decir, ¿Cómo has estado en todo este tiempo, Candy? – preguntó Terri una vez más casi como una súplica.

He estado bien, Terri, muy bien – mintió ella y la conversación decayó por un instante porque ella no se atrevió a hacerle la misma pregunta.

El camión dobló una curva y justo después de ella los jóvenes pudieron ver en la distancia una

gran masa de agua moviéndose lentamente en un enorme torrente. Era el río Sena, una clara señal de que estaban acercándose a París.

El atardecer estaba entonces en su momento más hermoso. Las luces rosas, amarillas, púrpuras, naranjas y color durazno de la tarde coloreaban la tierra emblanquecida y el bello rostro de Candy con matices multicolores. En el horizonte, el cielo azul, casi encendido en llamas por el adiós del sol, se confundía con las cerúleas profundidades del Sena.

Increíblemente hermoso – pensó Terri y por un extraño efecto mágico sus pensamientos volaron hacia los oídos de Candy a través del viento invernal.

Sí, es realmente hermoso – replicó Candy con voz audible y sonrió.

El corazón de Terri dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta que en una experiencia psíquica ella había alcanzado sus pensamientos por un segundo, sin darse cuenta. Eso les había pasado antes, o al menos él creía que había sucedido en una ocasión, en una callada tarde en Escocia. Casi había olvidado el suceso, pero ahora era más claro que nunca antes.

La mirada constante, la sonrisa perfecta, la palabra precisa – pensó Terri – ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan perfecto cuando estoy con ella? ¿Siente ella lo mismo? ¿Siente lo mismo. . . cuando está con él? – una vez más su mente le jugaba rudo llevándolo de nuevo al la negra brecha que él quería evitar.

El sol desapareció finalmente en el horizonte pero las luces distantes de París lo remplazaron pronto. Terri y Candy suspiraron internamente cuando miraron el destello titilante de la ciudad.

Sabían que su adiós se estaba acercando ¿Sería esta vez adiós para siempre?

El corazón de Terri estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que el joven tenía miedo que ella lo notara, pero mirando de reojo a la muchacha pudo entender que ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus propios pensamientos como para percatarse del bullicio interno del joven. "¡Pregúntale ahora!" le gritó una voz interior, "Hazlo ahora o nunca lo sabrás . . . y tú necesitas saber".

Candy – dijo él finalmente con voz temblorosa – Yo . . .yo quiero disculparme por mi rudeza el otro día. Creo que no logré dar a entender lo que realmente quería decir – comenzó mientras Candy abría los ojos con perplejidad, totalmente asombrada ante las palabras de Terri. Lo último que ella esperaba era que él se disculpara por su comportamiento, eso no era muy típico en el arrogante Terri y ella lo sabía.

Está bien, Terri – replicó la joven – yo tampoco fui muy amable.

Candy, yo no quería dar a entender que las mujeres no son suficientemente capaces como para ser útiles en esta guerra - continuó él con el corazón temblándole – yo sólo . . . me preguntaba . . . por favor no me malinterpretes . . . me preguntaba cómo fue que tu esposo te dejó venir a Francia, quiero decir, si yo fuese él . . .

¡¿ESPOSO? – Candy exclamó en shock sin dejar a Terri terminar su frase - ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea Terri? ¡Yo no estoy casada!

Terri detuvo el camión pisando a fondo el freno con todas sus fuerzas.

¡No estás casada! – dijo él con renovada furia en los ojos – Por favor Candy, no juegues conmigo sobre eso. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de esos anillos en tus dedo? – y diciendo esto Terri tomó con fuerza la muñeca izquierda de Candy jalando a la muchacha hacia él hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca – ¿Podrías decirme por favor, Sra. De No Se Quién, qué significan este anillo de diamantes y esa argolla matrimonial? – explotó él dejando salir toda su frustración.

Candy se dio cuenta súbitamente que Terri había visto los anillos que el Dr. Duvall le había dado antes de morir, de algún modo el joven había supuesto equivocadamente que se trataba de los anillos de compromiso y bodas de la joven. Pero lo que ella aun no entendía era la razón que él tenía para estar tan molesto. Ella había visto esa expresión en su rostro antes . . . ¿Cuándo

había sido?

Terri, estás equivocado – se apresuró ella a aclarar – Estos anillos no son míos, más bien me los dio una respetable caballero que murió en mis brazos en el frente – dijo sacándose los anillos del dedo – ¡Mira la inscripción adentro!

Terri, aún receloso, tomó la argolla que Candy le estaba dando y miró a unas letras y números grabados al interior del anillo:

'Marius et Lucille. Avril 14, 1893'

La cabeza del joven empezó a sentirse terriblemente mareada cuando finalmente despegó los ojos del anillo.

¿Cómo puede ser esto? – preguntó atontado – Yo estaba seguro de que te habías casado hace más de un año ¡Lo leí! – dijo devolviendo el anillo a su dueña.

¿Lo leíste? – preguntó Candy perpleja - ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Yo. . . yo . . – tartamudeó Terri – leí en el periódico que te ibas a casar. Era solamente una breve nota diciendo que la Srita. Candice White Andley se había comprometido con un joven millonario y que seguramente contraería matrimonio muy pronto; sin embargo, no se mencionaba el nombre de él. Después, cuando te vi usando esos anillos supuse que efectivamente te habías casado.

Bueno, pues obviamente fue un error, porque yo nunca he estado comprometida . . . – ella se interrumpió abruptamente – Espera un momento, creo que entiendo de dónde sacaste esa idea - dijo Candy chasqueando los dedos. Entonces empezó a reírse a carcajadas dejando a Terri en una confusión mayor.

¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – preguntó Terri algo molesto.

Verás, Terri, ¿Te acuerdas de Neil? – preguntó ella.

Desafortunadamente – replicó el joven contrariado por la mera mención del hombre que según él, era el más aborrecible de todos los seres humanos que había conocido.

Entonces tú también encontrarás muy gracioso este asunto – dijo ella aún riéndose – ¿Puedes creer que el retrasado mental ese tuvo la idea de enamorarse de mi.. de entre todas las mujeres? – estalló ella en más carcajadas.

Muchas emociones cruzaron por la cara de Terri pero ninguna de ellas podría haber sido calificada como diversión. El imaginar a Neil persiguiendo a Candy no representaba un asunto gracioso para él.

Eso nos dice que Neil no es tan estúpido como alguna vez creí – comentó Terri sin darse cuenta del cumplido implícito en sus palabras – pero no me parece tan gracioso como tú pareces tomarlo.

Es verdad que no lo encontré gracioso tampoco cuando sucedió, especialmente cuando él y su hermana trataron de forzarme a un matrimonio arreglado. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso? – dijo ella poniéndose seria.

¿Quieres decir que ese maldito bastardo trató de ponerte sus sucias manos encima? – preguntó él visiblemente enojado.

Candy vio de nuevo ese brillo colérico en los ojos de Terri y finalmente pudo identificar el momento que ella había visto la misma expresión en sus ojos por primera vez. Había sido en el Blue River, el mismo día en que él le había preguntado sobre Anthony.

Bueno, ellos nunca pudieron salirse con la suya – replicó ella inmediatamente para calmarlo – Albert nunca les hubiera permitido forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero. Pero lograron publicar un artículo en los periódicos locales sobre el supuesto compromiso, esa es la nota que tu debes haber visto – concluyó ella – Nunca he estado comprometida en matrimonio con nadie, te lo puedo jurar, y no había necesidad de que usaras un lenguaje tan vulgar frente a una dama, Sr. Grandchester – terminó ella regañándolo.

Terri la miró, todavía demasiado pasmado como para disculparse por haber llamado a Neil maldito bastardo haciendo gala de su inglés británico vulgar. De hecho, a Terri no le hubieran podido importar menos mil Neils o un millón de bastardos que este mundo pudiese tener. La verdad es que la Tierra completa pudo haberse colapsado justo en aquel momento y él no lo hubiese notado ni un tanto ¡Ella no estaba atada a ningún hombre! ¡Era libre! ¡Después de todos esos años, y ella era aún libre! Terri no sabía si debía reír o llorar en ese momento.

Terri – le llamó Candy por tercera vez.

¿Si? – replicó él finalmente.

Dije que debemos continuar el viaje – sugirió ella realmente confundida ante los volubles cambios de comportamiento en Terri.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – se preguntó ella internamente – Siempre ha sido impredecible, pero esto ya es demasiado, se pone parlanchín y juguetón un rato, luego se enoja, y más tarde ni siquiera nota que estoy aquí. No se cuánto más mi pobre corazón pueda soportar estas condiciones.

Terri encendió el motor de nuevo y así continuaron su camino bajo el cielo nocturno de París.

Una vez más el más profundo silencio les invadió junto con una honda tristeza. Los dos sabían bien que el fin de aquel viaje juntos estaba a punto de terminar. Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad Candy empezó a indicar a Terri el camino hacia el hospital y de alguna forma el hecho de enfrascarse en esa tarea aligeró la atmósfera entre los dos. Candy empezaba a sentirse mareada al tiempo que la fiebre la invadía, pero la responsabilidad que aun le pesaba sobre los hombros la mantenía despierta y alerta. Estaba resuelta a llevar a sus pacientes y amigas a un lugar seguro, tan pronto como ellos estuviesen descansando en camas cálidas y limpias con doctores y enfermeras para cuidarlos, entonces ella podría tomar el descanso que necesitaba.

Toma esta calle ahora – dijo ella – estaremos ahí enseguida.

Tomaron una ancha calle y pasaron un callado parque, el mismo en que Candy e Yves habían tenido su última conversación antes de que Candy partiese para el frente. Finalmente, un par de cuadras más adelante, pudieron avistar el gran edificio hacia el cual se dirigían. Candy no sabía si sentirse feliz porque su odisea había terminado al fin, o terriblemente herida por la separación cruel que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

Estacionaron el camión y mientras Terri se apeó para comunicarles a los pasajeros que habían llegado a su destino finalmente, Candy corrió hacia el hospital para pedir la ayuda que necesitaban para transportar a los heridos. Un segundo después todo pasó demasiado rápido y confusamente. Terri se sintió casi como un inútil entre el ejército de enfermeros que aparecieron de la nada para llevarse a los pacientes. Entre la confusión Terri pudo ver que Candy se reclinaba sobre el camión como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

¿Estás bien Candy? – preguntó él preocupado.

Sí, estoy bien – dijo ella en un murmullo, sin saber realmente si tendría o no las fuerzas necesarias para decir las palabras que sabía debía decir – Yo . . .yo realmente aprecio tu ayuda en todo este asunto, Terri . . .

No tienes que hacerlo – dijo él sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a avanzar en su camino hacia sus ojos.

Sinceramente espero que esta guerra . . . – continuó ella con débil voz – termine pronto . . . y que tú . . . tú . . . puedas volver a casa . . con . . . con tu esposa, Susana – terminó ella sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

¿Mi esposa Susana? – preguntó él frunciendo el ceño – Candy, nunca me casé con Susana, ella murió hace un año – dijo él llanamente.

¡Ella murió! – logró decir Candy antes de que su cabeza empezara a darle vueltas violentamente hasta que caer desmayada en brazos de Terri.

¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! – la llamó él desesperadamente mientras levantaba el cuerpo de la muchacha en sus brazos.

Terri corrió con la joven desmayada en dirección del hospital pero no necesitó gritar por ayuda largo tiempo porque fue inesperadamente interceptada por un joven doctor que corrió a encontrarles en el vestíbulo del hospital.

¡Candy! – gritó el médico con una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación en la voz - ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – se preguntó sin siquiera mirar a Terri. Solamente le tomó un segundo arrancar a la joven de los brazos de Terri, quien a pesar de su renuencia a separarse de la joven tuvo que dejarla ir sabiendo que aquel extraño frente de él podía ayudarla en una forma en que él no eran capaz. El hombre de la bata blanca despareció en el laberinto del hospital tomando a Candy en sus brazos, mientras Terri permanecía en el vestíbulo sin saber qué hacer con su corazón inquieto.

Terri aguardó en la sala de espera por cerca de una hora, después de ese tiempo un rostro familiar apareció enfrente de él. Terri reconoció a una de las enfermeras que viajaban con Candy, la misma que le había devuelto su ropa. Era Julienne.

Ella estará bien, sargento – comenzó la mujer tímidamente – todavía tiene fiebre, pero es muy fuerte y recibirá toda la atención que necesita. El tiempo que pasó bajo la nieve fue muy dañino.

Entiendo – dijo Terri roncamente – ¿Usted . . . cree . . . que pueda verla, . . quiero decir. . . verla antes de partir?

Julienne no pudo evitar el sentirse conmovida por la mirada preocupada del joven y le correspondió con una sonrisa de simpatía.

Por supuesto, sargento – replicó - supongo que tiene que unirse a su batallón lo antes posible.

Así es señora – aseveró él – partiré tan pronto como pueda ver a la Srta. Andley.

Entonces sígame – dijo ella empezando a moverse entre los corredores.

Caminaron a lo largo de los inmensos pasajes blancos por un momento, el más completo silencio parecía reinar en derredor, pero de vez en cuando un gemido masculino desde algún lado parecía romper la quietud de la noche. Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo estrecho que llevaba a los dormitorios de las enfermeras. Julienne se detuvo para señalar una de las puertas, indicando que Candy se encontraba en aquel cuarto.

Ella debe estar aun dormida por el medicamento que le dio el médico, pero puede permanecer con ella tanto como quiera – dijo Julienne amablemente – Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que entregar un reporte acerca de los heridos que trajimos – la mujer asintió y desapareció entre los corredores.

Terri se acercó a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta. Pudo percibir una suave voz masculina que salía del cuarto hablando en Francés. Terri empujó la puerta suavemente para ver claramente la escena que lo apuñaló por la espalda. El mismo joven médico que se había encargado de Candy estaba cerca de la cama de ella sosteniendo la mano de la rubia dormida.

Mon amour, – decía el hombre en un tierno susurro – Tu iras bien, je vais te soigner avec mon cœur, et puis tu vas sourire comme toujours – (Mi amor, te vas a mejorar, voy a cuidarte con todo mi corazón y después vas a volver a sonreír como siempre)

Terri deseó ni haber entendido las palabras ni haber visto el amor puro en los ojos del joven, quien no era otro que Yves. Pero su padre le había obligado a tomar clases de Francés por largos años y su corazón reconocía muy bien esa sensación de escozor que tenía cuando un rival potencial aparecía, como para no entender lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos.

Terri tocó la puerta para hacerle saber a Yves sobre su presencia. Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron y en un segundo cada uno pudo leer el mensaje escrito en la mirada del otro.

Disculpe, señor – dijo Terri con su mirada más fría – me gustaría saber cómo está la señorita Andley.

Yves sintió un escalofrío en la piel cuando la voz profunda de Terri se hundió en sus oídos. Repentinamente el arrogante hombre en frente de él parecía ser la criatura más desagradable del planeta, alguien que él debía mantener lejos de Candy, pasara lo que pasara.

Ella estará bien – dijo Yves dejando la silla en la que se hallaba sentado – Está bajo el cuidado de manos profesionales, señor – terminó al tiempo que bloqueaba la entrada para Terri.

Ya veo – murmuró Terri mirando a Yves con franco desdén – Realmente espero que ustedes hagan bien su trabajo por aquí, porque la dama que está ahí merece sólo lo mejor, especialmente después de todas las cosas que ha tenido que pasar últimamente.

Puede estar seguro de eso – replicó Yves cerrando la puerta.

Terri sintió un irresistible deseo de empujar al hombre que le estaba negando el derecho de estar al lado de Candy al menos por unos minutos antes de su partida, pero entonces sus voces internas le hicieron darse cuenta que aun cuando alguna vez él había tenido derechos sobre Candy era muy probable que ese hombre frente a él pudiera ser el presente dueño de tales privilegios.

"No me he comprometido con nadie" había dicho Candy durante el viaje, pero ella no había mencionado las palabras "salir con alguien", "tener novio" o "inclusive amar al alguien" . . . . ¿Por qué un hombre se dirigiría a una joven del modo en que este doctor lo había hecho cuando pensaba que estaba a solas con la bella durmiente en aquel pequeño cuarto?

¿Podría este hombre significar algo para Candy? Esa pregunta amartillaba en la cabeza de Terri con golpes tan inmisericordes que no logró articular más palabras y solamente se dio la vuelta tomando su oscuro camino hacia la salida del edificio.

Cuando estaba aún caminando entre los interminables corredores Julienne corrió a alcanzarlo.

Señor – le llamó ella – ¿Cómo la encontró? – preguntó inocentemente.

Muy bien cuidada, creo yo, señora – dijo él tristemente.

Ya veo – musitó ella entendiendo que Yves había estado con Candy cuando el sargento había entrado al cuarto.

¿Podría hacerme un favor, señora? – preguntó él melancólicamente.

Sí por supuesto.

Cuando ella despierte dígale . . . – empezó él pero luego se detuvo dudoso – pensándolo bien . . . no le diga nada – terminó el haciendo un saludo con la cabeza para luego desparecer en la noche helada.

* * *

**Hola chicas...**

**A peticion de muchas aqui les traigo este capitulo y esperen el proximo este sabado...**

**Aprovecho para informarles que ya son varios los comentarios sobre que suba la historia de "La Trampa" asi que ya la voy a iniciar a subir, y sera la misma tecnica, cada sabado una actualización...**

**Les agradezco a todas sus comentarios,... ya que sin ellos no me hubiera animado a seguir subiendo la historia... **

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	7. Capitulo 7- Mas fiel de lo que quiero

**Capítulo VII**

**Más fiel de lo que me proponía ser**

Una oscura figura salió del hospital cubierta por las sombras de la noche. Aún en la lóbrega bruma y desde cierta distancia, era claro para el observador casual que se trataba de un hombre caminando decididamente con trote apurado y nervioso. Si el observador hubiese sido un poco más preciso se hubiera podido dar cuenta de que el hombre era alto y se movía con paso arrogante, cargado de un claro aire de disgusto en cada zancada. Un observador perceptivo incluso hubiera podido notar que el rostro del hombre era presa de una pena profunda y el testigo excepcionalmente sagaz hubiese visto un centelleo de furia en las profundidades de sus ojos.

El hombre, que no era otro que el mismo Terri, se movía con energía hacia el camión estacionado a unos cuantos metros y en un solo impulso de su cuerpo abrió la puerta de la cabina, saltó al asiento del conductor y encendió el motor, conduciendo el camión lejos de aquel lugar tan rápido como era posible, como si el viento helado que soplaba sobre su rostro pudiera borrar la agitación de su alma.

El camión devoró las calles a gran velocidad mientras el conductor en la cabina, musitaba una lista increíblemente rica de insultos e improperios dirigidos a toda la raza francesa, la cual le parecía en aquellos momentos la más despreciable de todas. La cara del hombre que acababa de conocer apareció en su mente arañando su orgullo británico hasta los tuétanos. En ese momento se sintió absolutamente seguro de que la rivalidad histórica entre Francia y la Gran Bretaña era la cosa más lógica del mundo, ya que nadie podría tener una buena amistad con esos aborrecibles vecinos, quienes tenían la audacia de mirar a las mujeres anglosajonas con una adoración tan profunda.

¡Un francés! – repitió él - ¡De entre todos los hombres del mundo! ¿Qué no podía ella haberse encontrado otro hombre en los Estados Unidos?

A pesar de sus embravecidos movimientos los rastros de dolor y furia ganaban terreno en su corazón mientras el camión recorría la ciudad y al final esos mismos sentimientos incontrolables le hicieron detenerse en Quai de Célestins, justo en frente del puente Marie (Quai de Célestins es una sección del boulevard sobre el río Sena, la famosa iglesia de Notre Dame puede avistarse fácilmente desde ese punto)

El joven inclinó su cuerpo sobre el volante mostrando claras señales de gran cansancio. Enterró su rostro en sus brazos y así permaneció en absoluto silencio por un rato. Cuando de nuevo levantó la frente, las huellas de un par de lágrimas gruesas podían distinguirse sobre sus mejillas bronceadas.

Se reclinó sobre el asiento y suspirando en frustración terminó abriendo la puerta para encarar la brisa gélida que barría al ancestral río. Se apeó y dirigió hacia el puente, sentándose con aire triste en el barandal de piedra, mirando al negro horizonte sobre Notre Dame. Mil pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente, hundiendo sus garras sobre viejas heridas que nunca habían sanado.

¿Cómo continúo con esta existencia lamentable? ¿ Por qué mi corazón no puede detener sus latidos cuando tiene que soportar semejante amargura? Ha sido una inmensa y oscura noche . . . desde aquella noche. ¡Cuán miserable puede hacer a un hombre una sola de sus decisiones! Dos vidas que viviese no me bastarían para expiar mi culpa.

Después de aquel momento todo ha sido un infierno. Me quedé con Susana por un breve instante, no sé realmente cuánto, tan nublada estaba mi mente entonces. Recuerdo que cuando finalmente llegué a casa era pasada la media noche. No encendí las luces porque no importaba ya cuántas flamas pudiesen encenderse a mi alrededor, yo estaba seguro de que permanecería en tinieblas. Me senté en la silla en que ella había estado, imaginando que estaba aun conmigo. . . Si todo hubiese salido como yo lo había planeado meses antes, ella hubiese estado ahí, a mi lado . . .

Pero parece que esas cosas no pueden sucederle a un hombre como yo. Estoy condenado desde el día de mi concepción a ser un alma solitaria.

Recuerdo la calidez de mis propias lágrimas reclamando mis mejillas, invadiéndome con su sabor salado. Grité, sollocé, di de golpes y patadas a los muebles, inclusive traté de quemar las cartas que ella me había escrito, pero una vez que hube arrojado al fuego la primera de ellas corrí enseguida a rescatarla de las hambrientas llamas. Había renunciado a su amor pero no iba abnegar de su memoria. Al menos eso era mío todavía.

Esa resolución de mi corazón, totalmente opuesta a las más razonables medidas que mi mente dictaba, seguramente hizo las cosas más difíciles con Susana los días que siguieron. Cada vez que estaba con ella solamente podía pensar en aquella que mi corazón amaba . . .aquella que amo y siempre amaré.

Todo en Susana parecía deslucido y escueto frente a las deslumbrantes memorias que yo atesoraba. Las sonrisas de Susana eran tímidas, las de ella eran siempre brillantes y francas; la conversación de Susana era suave y calmada, la de ella era vivaz y chispeante; la belleza de Susana era dulce como una mañana quieta pero no me hacía temblar ni de amor . . .ni de pasión, la de ella . . . .su belleza es embriagante. Todavía continuo teniendo esos sueños atrevidos en los cuales la hago mía, solamente para despertarme sumido en una mayor frustración.

Fue durante una noche, después de uno de esos sueños que siempre terminan en pesadillas, que empecé a beber. Al principio el alcohol disminuía el dolor por efímeros instantes; más tarde, solamente incrementó mi miseria. Desafortunadamente, para entonces yo ya no pude detenerme.

Fue entonces cuando dejé Nueva York. Cuando fui a ver a Susana antes de mi partida, quería decirle que no podía cumplir con mi promesa de matrimonio, pero cuando me encontré frente a ella no fui capaz de confesarle lo que mi corazón calló de nuevo. Le mentí y me mentí a mí mismo una vez más. Solamente le dije que saldría en un largo viaje y ella ni siquiera me preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría lejos. Me dio una de sus miradas afligidas y llenas de adoración pero sonrió estoicamente a pesar del dolor que era obvio en sus ojos. Sus palabras fueron suficientes como para incrementar mi culpabilidad de un modo que no pude borrar: " Te esperaré", había dicho ella sin darse cuenta cómo esa simple afirmación me lastimaría la conciencia a lo largo de los día de mi hundimiento.

¡Cuánto vagué!¡Qué bajo caí! Siempre que hago memoria de esos días que pasé dejándome ir en mis más oscuras sombras, me siento terriblemente avergonzado. Veo mi infierno personal en el cual yo era víctima y victimario y me doy asco. Me hundí y me hundí muy profundamente hasta que toqué el fondo de mi propio abismo.

¿Qué había pasado con mis sueños? ¿Mi arte? ¿La pujante energía que me había hecho dejar Inglaterra lleno de esperanzas y planes? ¿Qué había pasado con la cálida dulzura que mi mente y alma experimentaban al recitar las maravillosas líneas de Shakespeare? ¿Eran sus versos menos sublimes que antes? ¿Habían perdido su brillo? Todo parecía sin sentido, infructuoso, sombrío . . . ¿Descollar en las tablas? ¿Para qué? ¿Mantenerme virtuoso? No había caso. . .

Alcancé el extremo en el cual no me reconocía a mi mismo, trabajando en un indecente teatro ambulante, alternando con actores de quinta, recitando mis parlamentos sin sentirlos realmente.¿Cómo podía fingir los sentimientos de otros cuando los propios gritaban tan alto dentro de mi en dolor puro? La pena de verme separado para siempre de aquella persona que mi alma anhelaba era demasiado fuerte como para dejar espacio a cualquier otra clase de sentimientos, fingidos o reales.

Fue entonces cuando tuve la visión. Habíamos llegado a Chicago unos días antes. Dentro, mis entrañas se estremecían de pensar que estaba en la misma ciudad en que ella vivía. Cuando por primera vez pisé la estación no pude evitar el recordar el día en que tratamos desesperadamente de vernos sin éxito. Si hubiese logrado verla aquella noche podría ahora tener algo más que el recuerdo de un par de besos. . . . pero está bien así porque no creo merecer ni siquiera las memorias que ya tengo. ¿Cómo podría vivir si hubiese sido honrado con más? Si las almas de los condenados en el infierno pudiesen ver la gloria del cielo, su tomento sería aun peor al descender de nuevo al fuego eterno.

Sentirme tan cerca y tan lejos de ella me hacía más miserable. Tuve la tentación de verla, hablarle . . .¿Pero cómo podía yo hacer tal cosa? No hubiese podido soportar la pena de que ella me viese así . . .tan vil y vergonzante. Si ella guardaba alguna memoria de mi yo quería que ese recuerdo se mantuviese limpio y digno.

Estas consideraciones mantuvieron mi espíritu tan decaído que bebí aun más durante esos días. Quería dormir, dormir eternamente . . .y nunca más despertar . . . Pero cuando se duerme siempre hay la posibilidad de tener sueños, y yo tuve el mío.

Estaba en el escenario, nunca olvidaré cómo fue, mis líneas se habían perdido en el olvido, mi voz flaqueaba, la actriz a mi lado balbuceaba sin sentido y yo no podía entender sus palabras debido a mi borrachera, al tiempo que la multitud abucheaba mi lamentable actuación. Entonces, entre el gentío burlón a mi alrededor . . . ¡Vi su rostro!

Por un segundo no pude ni moverme, pensar o respirar. Ella estaba ahí ¡Mi ángel dorado con pecas! ¡Mi corazón se detuvo ante la luminosidad de su belleza entre el lugar ensombrecido! ¿De qué estas hecha que tu sola presencia ilumina mi corazón pesadamente cargado en tan sólo un segundo? ¿ Qué cuerda de mi alma tocas tan hábilmente que me haces llegar a mis alturas de este modo?

Como por arte de magia el alcohol se rindió ante mi voluntad y fui nuevamente yo mismo diciendo mis líneas del modo que merecían ser dichas ¡Volví a ser yo y ese sentimiento era absolutamente placentero! La muchedumbre debió haberlo sentido porque detuvo su rechifla y escuchó mis palabras sin poner atención a la pobreza del escenario, la mujer gorda y vieja que se suponía era mi compañera en escena o lo inapropiado de los trajes que vestíamos.

Cuando terminé mi parlamente el rudo público aplaudió y yo me incliné para agradecerle su reconocimiento. Cuando levanté mis ojos la busqué en la multitud, pero la visión había desaparecido. No así el efecto de su presencia. El entendimiento penetró en mi y pude ver la bajeza de mi caída bajo la luz que ella me había traído.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo yo conmigo mismo? ¿Por qué ella me había lanzado una mirada tan intensa? ¿Era acaso desaprobación o tristeza? Cualquiera de las dos cosas, viniendo de ella, no las podía soportar. Sentí que la estaba haciendo sufrir con mi conducta, porque ella alguna vez me había amado, eso lo sabía, y seguramente se hubiese entristecido de verme en aquella condición, o tal vez se sentiría avergonzada de mi. ¡Eso era aún peor!

Me miré en un espejo interior y me horroricé de mi propia imagen, porque había terminado siendo aun peor que mi padre, a quien despreciaba profundamente. "El amor no es amor cuando se mezcla con consideraciones enteramente extrañas a su objeto" Yo conocía aquellas líneas muy bien, desde los inicios de mi carrera, pero el conocimiento de las palabras de Shakespeare no me había servido de nada al tomar mis decisiones. Mi padre había traicionado ese principio cuando se había casado con una mujer que no amaba, y al hacerlo había labrado la miseria de mi infancia y condenado a mi madre a una soledad eterna, porque ella nunca se había casado o amado después de aquello. Yo había juzgado a mi padre en el pasado por todo esto, pero al final solamente había repetido sus mismos errores.

¿Había yo obrado mejor dejando ir a la mujer de mi vida y causándole pena? ¿O era acaso más noble hacer sufrir a Susana por causa de mi ausencia y mi silencio? No era más que un pusilánime miserable que no podía decidirse, atrapado en mi dilema entre la mujer que amaba y la mujer a la cual debía la vida. Lo que el honor me dictaba, mi corazón resistía y en esa batalla se consumía mi alma, sin que ninguna de las partes ganara o perdiese. No obstante, allá en Nueva York, aquella noche, yo me había decidido ¡Había escogido al deber sobre el amor! Por lo tanto no había probado ser mejor que el hombre al que odiaba profundamente. Yo había seguido sus mismas elecciones.

Había soñado con hacer feliz a Candy y solamente le había traído dolor, como si ella no hubiese tenido suficientes penas antes de conocerme. Tal vez Archibald estaba en lo correcto después de todo y debió haberme matado con sus puños en nuestros tiempos de colegio. Yo había sido tan idiota y lo peor es que no podía dar marcha atrás. Seis meses habían pasado desde nuestro rompimiento, pero me parecían como seis siglos. Era demasiado tiempo. Me dije que era ya demasiado tarde. Durante esos meses yo había trabajado dura y exitosamente para convertirme en un verdadero mentecato. . . No era el hombre que ella se merecía, ya no lo era.

Allá en el vacío teatro ambulante me senté sintiéndome terriblemente indigno. En ese momento la pesada carga de mis remordimientos me hizo decidirme por el deber y no por el amor. Si no podía merecer el amor de Candy, entonces al menos iba a dedicar mi vida a hacer feliz a Susana . . . De ese modo haría algo honorable con mi existencia sin sentido. Sin sentido porque tenía un corazón lleno de amor y pasión por alguien a quien nunca podría alcanzar.

Decidí comenzar desde el principio de nuevo, dejar mi pasado de lado, el cigarrillo y el alcohol jamás tocarían mis labios nuevamente. Al menos podría darme un poco de dignidad. Luego entonces, regresé a Nueva York, rogué al señor Hathaway que me diese una nueva oportunidad en su compañía y le pedí perdón a Susana. Conseguí ambas cosas fácilmente.

Sin importar mis esfuerzos, el amor grabado en mi corazón no desapareció con el inicio de mi nueva vida. Irónicamente, lo que sentía y aun siento por Candy solamente maduró en un amor más profundo, casi una obsesión contra la cual no podía luchar. Decidí que tenía que aprender a vivir con ese sentimiento del mismo modo que había hecho con mi alcoholismo, aceptándolo e inhibiendo mis impulsos naturales. Por lo tanto., solamente disfracé mi amor por Candy y comencé a representar el más grande de los papeles que he encarnado jamás.

Como si mi ausencia de los escenarios hubiese sido una bien planeada estratagema comercial para promover mi popularidad, las cosas comenzaron a ir sorprendentemente bien. El teatro siempre estaba repleto cada noche que yo actuaba, llovían nuevos contratos para trabajar en todo el país y el Sr. Hathaway estaba más que complacido con los excelentes beneficios que estábamos obteniendo. Nos atrevimos a experimentar con diferentes tipos de obras y probamos con algunas piezas de Oscar Wilde y George Bernard Shaw. Aquello fue un éxito arrollador.

La emoción de cada nuevo papel consumía la mayor parte de mi tiempo y energías y dividía las que me quedaban entre Susana y el nuevo proyecto que inicié por aquellos días: la construcción de la casa donde Susana y yo viviríamos cuando nos casáramos el siguiente año como habíamos decidido.

Llevando el juego de una doble vida, una vez más; una fachada social por un lado, la imagen del Grandchester público, y por el otro lado el verdadero yo que escondía de todos; invertí mi dinero y esfuerzos en crear un lugar que sería el refugio secreto de mis sentimientos ocultos. Un lugar que llené con rastros del breve paso de ella por mi vida, sabiendo bien que esos constantes recordatorios de mi amor frustrado no me serían de ninguna ayuda para sanar mi corazón roto, pero algo en mi se rehusaba a olvidarla y necesitaba alimentarse de su memoria para aliviar el dolor de la inmensa pérdida. Fue durante esos días que empecé a escribir.

Al principio fue solamente una clase de liberación pero con el tiempo se convirtió en un hábito que disfrutaba y la idea de escribir una obra inspirada en la mujer que amaba asaltó mi mente inesperadamente. Comencé el proyecto trabajando durante mis largas noches de insomnio, las cuales plagaban mi vida, pero pronto el asunto ocupó todas mis fuerzas. Durante esas noches solitarias usualmente dividía mi tiempo entre mis diálogos y cartas interminables llenas de añoranza y amor vehemente dirigidas a la mujer, quien, yo sabía, nunca leería mis misivas.

En esta charada mi vida continuó por casi un año. No había alcanzado la felicidad, eso sabía yo estaba fuera de mi alcance. Mi relación con Susana era estable y los planes para nuestra boda estaban ya en marcha. Por supuesto, di mi mejor esfuerzo para pasar mi tiempo con ella porque estaba seguro de que era mi deber compensarla después de todo lo que había hecho por mi, pero cada vez que estaba a solas con ella mi mente no cesaba de recriminarme por las incontrolables reacciones de rechazo que sentía mi corazón.

El asunto físico era la peor parte. Aun un simple toque de nuestras manos parecía quemarme la piel en repugnancia. Por lo tanto evitaba incrementar la intimidad más allá de los que era socialmente aceptado y resultaba muy conveniente para mi que nuestra sociedad fuese lo suficientemente eufemista como para condenar casi cualquier clase de cercanía física entre una pareja comprometida en matrimonio. Las veces que un casto beso en la frente era prácticamente un obligado protocolo yo podía sentir cómo Susana se estremecía bajo mi toque y me sentía aun más culpable por mi incapacidad de corresponder su amor. Para mis adentros, le tenía pavor al día en que tendría que enfrentar mis deberes de esposo.

Sin embargo, tal día nunca llegaría. Para fines de 1915 durante los fríos días de diciembre la salud de Susana empezó a decaer. Un repentino e inexplicable desmayo empezó la historia de su adiós a la vida. Se tornó débil y perdió interés en casi todo, siempre rodeada de doctores quienes no podían explicarse la causa de su asombroso y rápido deterioro físico. A los médicos les tomó casi tres meses comprender la naturaleza de su mal, pero tal descubrimiento no resultó ser una noticia alentadora. Susana tenía leucemia, así que estaba condenada a morir tarde o temprano y la ciencia médica no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Solamente teníamos que esperar la llegada del día fatal.

La madre de Susana decidió que solamente ella y yo compartiríamos el secreto de la inminente muerte de su hija, así pues ambos nos enfrascamos en cuidar de Susana durante sus largas estancias en el hospital siempre que ella necesitaba otra transfusión para sobrellevar su creciente pérdida de células sanguíneas. Conforme pasaba el tiempo la pobre muchacha sufrió el continuo asalto de una larga lista de infecciones debido al deterioro de su sangre. La pobre Sra. Marlow se veía tan miserable que no tuve otra opción que entender su pena. Creo que la perdoné durante esos días, solamente de ver su inmenso dolor.

Mi vida estaba dividida entre el escenario y el hospital, largos días y largas noches de una existencia patética. Fue durante ese tiempo, cuando los problemas de salud de Susana empezaban a ocupar espacio en la prensa, que recibí las noticias que me apuñalaron con crueldad inmisericorde.

Había sido un día frío y arriba, en el cielo, unas nubes grises eran clara señal de la inminente tormenta. Llegué a casa muy tarde en la noche, después de una larga jornada en el hospital, seguida de un ensayo general fatigante, justo la noche antes de una premier. Al día siguiente yo interpretaría Hamlet por primera vez y la expectativa era grande, tanto entre los críticos como entre el público. La gente decía que ese papel lograría mi consagración como el actor teatral joven más importante del país.

Para entonces ya estaba viviendo en la casa que había planeado y había contratado a algunos personas para ocuparse de su cuidado. De modo que cuando llegué esa noche, Edward, el mayordomo, estaba esperándome con una cena ligera y el correo del día. Casualmente miré a una pequeña pila de cartas y cuentas sobre el escritorio de mi estudio y un gran sobre amarillo sin remitente ni sello postal llamó mi atención. Lo abrí para encontrar una nota escrita a máquina que decía con lacónicas palabras:

Querido Sr. Grandchester:

Creo mi deber el informarle acerca del evento que pronto tendrá lugar en Chicago. Como usted mismo podrá ver con sus propios ojos, no tiene caso vivir en el pasado.

Atentamente

Unos viejos amigos.

Totalmente desorientado pero inmediatamente preocupado por la mención de Chicago, hundí mi mano en el sobre para encontrar otro pedazo de papel. Era algo que hizo que mis ojos se hinchasen de gozo y pena al mismo tiempo. Era una nota de periódico con una foto que llamó mi atención enseguida. Era ella, elegantemente vestida y apeándose de un carruaje. Un hombre cuya cara no era visible en la foto le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Solamente fijé la mirada a la foto por un rato sin mirar al encabezado. Mis ojos devoraron con ansiedad cada línea del rostro en la foto. Ella estaba simple e increíblemente hermosa y me pregunté cómo podía realizar la fabulosa maravilla de reunir la belleza con la nobleza de espíritu que tanto amo en ella .. . "¿Podría tener la hermosura mejor comercio que con la honestidad?" . . . Entonces mis ojos se tropezaron con el mensaje en el encabezado estrellando contra mi alma aquellas palabras crueles y matando lo que quedaba de mi pobre corazón.

"La Señorita Candice White Andley, una de las herederas más importantes en el país anunciará pronto su compromiso con distinguido millonario de Chicago"

Los latidos de mi corazón se paralizaron por un momento que me pareció interminable. Las palabras que había leído laceraron mi alma con una estocada dolorosa antes de que realmente pudiera comprender lo que implicaba su significado. Cuando la embestida finalmente alcanzó el fondo de mi corazón perdí el control y ataqué cada objeto que mis manos encontraban en su camino.

Como un loco empujé y di de patadas a cualquier cosa que encontré al paso en mi camino hacia la recámara. El ruido de los muebles cayéndose y los cristales rompiéndose junto con mis gritos debió haber asustado a mis sirvientes horriblemente, porque los cuatro aparecieron en la sala encontrando a su desquiciado patrón vociferando palabras incomprensibles de traición y abandono. Edward y el jardinero trataron de detenerme mientras la mujer de la limpieza y la cocinera me miraban con ojos horrorizados.

Cuando finalmente lograron hacerme desistir de mi arrebatamiento destructivo me quedé ahí, paralizado por los dos hombres, sin poder entender ni una sola de sus palabras. Recuerdo que después de un rato empecé a sentir la necesidad urgente de llenar mi cuerpo con alcohol y hubiese seguido a mis demonios si la visión que había tenido en Chicago no se hubiese aparecido en mi cabeza. Dándome cuenta del gran peligro que corría, le pedí a mi mayordomo que me encerrara en la recámara y que no abriese el cuarto hasta el día siguiente, a la hora en que tendría que dejar la casa para ir al teatro.

El jardinero y el mayordomo, pasmados por mi petición y también temerosos de que en mi estado de perturbación me lastimase, dudaron por un momento, pero como insistí finalmente obedecieron a mi petición y me dejaron a solas en la habitación.

Una vez ahí continué, con mi ataque embravecido hasta que mis brazos estaban cansados de tirar los objetos a mi alrededor y mis lágrimas encontraron su camino fuera de mis ojos. Caí en el piso al tiempo que en mi cabeza giraban mil argumentos y contra-argumentos. Por un lado me sentía traicionado y ofendido al tiempo que una larga lista de reproches me venían a la mente: ¿ Cómo había podido ella olvidarse tan pronto de mi? ¿ Acaso yo había significado tan poco que había encontrado un reemplazo tan fácilmente? ¿Amaba ella a ese hombre? ¿ Lo amaba tanto como me había amado a mi . . . o tal vez aun más? ¿Podría ser posible que yo me hubiese convertido en solamente un mal recuerdo de su pasado?¿Pensaría ella en mi cuando se encontrase en los brazos de aquel hombre? ¿¡Cómo se había ella atrevido a hacerme esto a mi!

Por otra parte los mismos reproches, con un efecto de boomerang, me golpeaban con igual fuerza mientras me daba cuenta que al único que se podía culpar era a mi. ¿Esperaba que ella se convirtiese en una solterona solamente porque había roto conmigo? ¿No era ella hermosa? ¿No era ella digna? ¿ Qué derecho tenía yo para condenarla por encontrar un nuevo amor cuando yo mismo estaba planeando mi boda con otra mujer? ¿ Qué no había sido yo quien había perdido el coraje para luchar por el amor que alguna vez habíamos compartido? ¿Cómo podía culparla por ser feliz? ¿Qué no había sido ese mi deseo?

Nunca antes los celos habían sido tan ponzoñosos y atormentadores . Desde entonces mis pesadillas estarían plagadas por la pavorosa imagen de la mujer que amaba en los brazos de alguien más. Si yo merecía algún tipo de castigo por mis errores ése era uno muy apropiado, porque nada pudo haber sido más doloroso. Una parte de mi murió esa noche.

La noche siguiente un golpeteo desesperado en mi puerta me hizo abrirla después de casi 20 horas de completo aislamiento. Cuando vi la cara de quien estaba tocando a mi cuarto con tanta insistencia reconocí las preocupadas facciones de mi madre. Los sirvientes, aún confundidos por mi comportamiento incomprensible la noche anterior, la habían llamado. Ella debió haber esperado algo diferente porque cuando vio que yo ya estaba listo y vestido con un frac, su rostro reflejó sorpresa. Su alarma se incrementó cuando vio el terrible desorden que yo tenían en el cuarto y aun cuando sabía que no me gusta ser cuestionado, se atrevió a preguntarme qué era lo que había pasado. Yo la miré fríamente y solamente le dije que no quería hablar de ello, lo que realmente contaba era que el show debía continuar.

Y efectivamente continuó, y continuó con éxito. Las palabras de Hamlet no pudieron haber sido más apropiadas como lo fueron aquella noche, porque más que nunca antes, yo deseaba cortar mi vida por mi propia mano pero sabía bien que tenía que escoger la vida para cumplir mi misión, justo como el Príncipe de Dinamarca resolvió su problema entre la vida y la muerte. "Jamás el dolor había sido representado mejor" dijeron los críticos al día siguiente refiriéndose a mi actuación, ignoraban que mi trabajo no había tenido mérito siendo que solamente había dejado a mis propios sentimientos revelar su amargura mientras decía mis líneas.

Había prometido que cuidaría de Susana hasta el fin y eso hice a pesar de las congojas internas que guardaba. Conforme el tiempo pasaba las estancias de Susana en el hospital se hacían más largas y más difíciles. Caía en profundos periodos de depresión y solamente mi presencia podía disminuir su sufrimiento. Su agonía fue lenta y dolorosa, perdió peso y su belleza se desvaneció como esas pinturas de Da Vinci que el tiempo no ha perdonado. Presenciar el fin de una vida que pudo haber sido feliz y productiva era un penoso proceso que me hizo aun más miserable y oscuro.

La memoria de la noche en que ella murió me perseguirá siempre con su penetrante tristeza. Había estado con ella toda la tarde porque era el Día de Acción de Gracias y no tuve que trabajar. Ella había estado enferma por casi un año para entonces y los doctores nos habían dicho a su madre y a mi que el fin estaba cerca. A diferencia de los días anteriores Susana había estado excepcionalmente animada e inclusive se había aventurado a hacer algunos nuevos planes para nuestra boda, una ceremonia que había sido pospuesta tantas veces a causa de su salud y que, yo ya sabía entonces, nunca tendría lugar.

Susana me sostuvo la mano en silencio durante horas. Su rostro pálido marcado por círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, alguna vez bellos y luminosos, tenía una expresión tranquila, la cual yo podía notar aun en medio de las sombras de la noche. Entonces, de repente, abrió los ojos llenos de miedo. Me miró y con voz débil trató de decirme algo que me fue difícil entender. Aproximé mi oído a sus labios y en un suave murmullo escuché sus últimas palabras

Antes de que me vaya – me dijo – quiero recibir tu perdón.

La miré con ojos confundidos porque en aquel momento no entendía por qué tendría ella que pedirme tal cosa. Seguramente leyó mi confusión y se apresuró a explicar.

Te causé penas – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Necesito tu perdón antes de enfrentar a Aquel que juzgará mis actos.

Volvió la cabeza y apuntó a la mesa de noche cerca de su cama.

Hay una carta para ti adentro – añadió y pude ver una sombra mortal cruzando sus iris azules – léela cuando me haya ido, pero ahora dime que me perdonas. Lo necesito.

No hay nada que perdonar – dije bajando los ojos.

Lo hay – insistió ella – y tú lo sabes bien.

Sus ojos me veían tan resueltos y francos que entendí que tenía razón.

Te perdono – le dije finalmente y justo después de que había pronunciado esas palabras ella cerró sus ojos y expiró, dejando tras de sí solamente un cuerpo frágil, mutilado y sin vida que su madre y yo enterramos en la más profunda de las tristezas.

Dos días después de sus funerales leí la carta y descubrí el infierno personal en que ella había vivido durante meses. Leí la carta una sola vez, pero sus palabras se adhirieron a mi mente y todavía permanecen ahí.

Mi amado Terri:

¿Cómo expresar en palabras mi profunda gratitud por tu infinita bondad? ¿ Cómo pongo en el papel la gran vergüenza y culpabilidad en que mora mi alma por el dolor que te he causado? Porque sé bien que solamente te ha traído tristezas. Y ese conocimiento me condena con mayor fuerza.

Ahora que mi muerte está cercana y veo que el día de mi juicio viene pronto, necesito confesar mis pecados delante de aquel a quien ofendí. Mis faltas son graves porque las cometí sabiendo que estaba haciendo mal, pero no tuve el coraje para detenerme y corregir mi destino.

Sé que no me amabas cuando decidiste casarte conmigo la vez primera y también sé bien que yo estaba lastimando a una tercera persona al tiempo que te lastimaba. Pero me mantuve reteniéndote, mi amor dejó de ser amor y se convirtió en una obsesión egoísta que no me deja liberarte de las promesas que nunca debiste de haber hecho.

Cuando volviste a mi después de tu larga ausencia me mentí a mi misma tratando de convencerme de que habías finalmente aprendido a amarme. En esa mentira viví por algún tiempo hasta que un movimiento en falso me reveló la verdad que me rehusaba a ver.

Una noche mientras trabajabas decidí pasar por la casa que habías comprado recientemente para nosotros, para echarle un vistazo por primera vez. Ayudada por el mayordomo revisé cada cuarto en la casa hasta alcanzar uno que estaba cerrado con llave. Entonces, Edward me dijo que era tu estudio y que habías dado órdenes estrictas de mantenerlo bajo llave en tu ausencia. A pesar de tu indicación yo insistí en ver el lugar hasta que finalmente me salí con la mía convenciendo a tu amable sirviente, quien me dejó a solas en el cuarto para que yo pudiese revisarlo a mis anchas. Si no hubiese hecho eso, no estuviera ahora escribiéndote esta carta.

Sintiendo un inmenso placer al estar en tu lugar más íntimo miré hacia tu escritorio y descubrí una pila de papeles que nunca debí haber leído. Ellos me devolvieron a la realidad de la más cruel de las formas. Aquellas páginas estaban escritas en un estilo apasionado que nunca me imaginé tuvieras, cada palabra estaba llena con ferviente cariño hacia alguien que no era yo. A través de esas páginas comprendí muchas cosas, interpreté los mil detalles que llenaban tu casa con la memoria de ella y comprendí que tu amor por ella nunca moriría. En la historia de rivalidad que ella y yo compartimos, terminé siendo la real perdedora; porque, puede que yo te tenga a mi lado, pero ella se llevó consigo tu corazón a un lugar que no puedo alcanzar sin importar cuánto lo intente. Esa certeza ha sido mi más grande castigo porque los celos me han atormentado con lento y acrimonioso dolor desde entonces.

Aquella noche debí haber decidido liberarte de las promesas que habías hecho. Pero mi corazón cobarde se rehusó y el conocimiento que había adquirido en mi indiscreta intromisión en tu casa sirvió solamente para aumentar mi culpabilidad. Yo sabía, yo sabía lo que debía hacer, pero me negué a hacerlo. Ese es mi pecado, lo confieso. Ese es el pecado que no deja que mi alma encuentre paz.

Este pesar cargo, que pude haber hecho algo noble por ti, pero no moví un dedo para hacerlo. Aun ahora que escribo estas líneas no me atrevo a dejarte ir, sabiendo que mi egoísmo no es amor, pero simplemente no puedo, no podría, de forma alguna, encontrar las fuerzas que ella demostró cuando me volvió la espalda en aquella noche fría. Ella ha probado ser mejor mujer que yo. No me asombra que aun la sigas amando.

Por favor, te suplico, perdóname por mi falta de amor y exceso de egoísmo, perdóname y olvida el dolor que te causé.

Si estás leyendo estas líneas es porque ya he muerto. Por favor, Terri, haz mis errores menos perjudiciales y busca a la mujer que realmente amas ahora que el Señor te ha liberado de esa maldición que he sido yo para ti. Por favor, sé feliz con ella y perdona a esta mujer que no supo cómo amarte desinteresadamente.

Tuya,

Susana.

Cuando terminé leyendo aquellas líneas mi corazón estaba lleno de la más triste sensación de inutilidad. Después de todo, yo había fracasado en mi intento de hacerla feliz y ella había muerto en medio del dolor. Repentinamente parecía que mi sacrificio había sido en vano y ahora que ella se había ido, mi vida había perdido la dirección y el propósito. Me reí sardónicamente ante las súplicas de Susana para que yo encontrara la felicidad al lado de Candy. Quimérico, imposible sueño de una vida con la mujer que amaba, una mujer que entonces yo creí casada y prohibida para siempre.

Dos sueños había yo tenido en mis veinte años de vida y los dos había terminado siendo imposibles. Después de probar que era indigno e incapaz de hacer feliz a Candy, no había podido amar a la mujer que me había salvado la vida. Esta nueva revelación de mi fracaso seguramente me hubiese hecho hundirme en una nueva depresión si no fuese porque ese mismo día recibí una visita que me forzó a enfrentar una nueva prueba.

Todavía estaba en el estudio cuando Edward abrió la puerta con gesto temeroso. Él había trabajado para mi por más de un año y en ese tiempo había aprendido de la forma más dura a soportar mis repentinas explosiones de furia. El pobre hombre estaba todavía terriblemente asustado desde mi último arrebato un par de meses antes, y ya que yo le había dicho que no quería ser molestado por nadie, sin importar quién,

Disculpe, señor – susurró – Sé que usted me advirtió que no debía molestarlo pero, me temo que hay alguien esperándolo afuera que a usted realmente le gustaría ver.

Creo que debes tomar clases de inglés, ya que no pareces entender la lengua muy bien, Edward – dije burlonamente al tiempo que comenzaba a enojarme por su interrupción.

Hay un caballero afuera, señor – insistió – dice que está aquí de parte del padre de usted, quien se encuentra enfermo.

Mi primer impulso fue el de gritar "no tengo padre" mandando al mensajero de mi padre y a mi mayordomo al diablo, pero luego, una voz interior me detuvo a fuerza de dos argumentos. Me quedé inmóvil por un segundo luchando conmigo mismo.

Si mi padre, a pesar de todo su orgullo, estaba entonces mandándome un mensajero, después de cuatro años de silencio entre nosotros, ¿No debía, por lo menos, escuchar lo que tenía que decirme? ¿No era acaso mi padre, después de todo? Esas fueron las primeras preguntas que me evitaron otro desplante de arrogancia.

El segundo argumento estaba basado en mi propia culpabilidad. ¿ Estaba yo en posición para juzgar a este hombre, que era mi padre, cuando sabía que yo mismo no había probado ser mejor que él? Por lo tanto, después de rendirme ante mis propias consideraciones le dije a Edward que dejase entrar al visitante en mi estudio. Unos segundos después, un hombre alto, de mediana edad y elegantemente vestido entró al salón. Reconocí la corta melena rubia y los anteojos de oro que siempre habían sido parte de su atuendo. Era Marvin Stewart, el abogado de mi padre.

Es un placer volver a verle, mi Lord – dijo él ceremoniosamente.

No soy el "Lord" de nadie, hasta donde yo sé, Sr, Stewart – repliqué con una sonrisa burlona – pero de todos modos es bueno verle de nuevo. Mi nombre es Terrence y me gusta que me llamen así.

Siento mucho no poder complacerlo, pero no podría dirigirme a usted de otra forma, mi Lord – insistió.

Bueno, vayamos al grano – sugería encogiéndome de hombros – supongo que no está aquí por casualidad, por favor siéntese.

El hombre se sentó en una silla cercana y con mirada solemne empezó su explicación. Me dijo expresamente que mi padre estaba seriamente enfermo, de hecho los doctores no le daban más que un par de meses más de vida, tal vez menos. Aparentemente sus riñones no estaban trabajando bien. Cuando él se había enterado de su inminente muerte había querido verme por una última vez y, a pesar de las quejas de su esposa, había ordenado a Stewart venir a los Estados Unidos con el propósito de hacerme saber lo que pasaba. Mi padre esperaba que yo pudiese viajar a Inglaterra con Stewart.

Siento muchísimo traerle esta desafortunada noticia, especialmente ahora que usted está de luto por su prometida – terminó con el mismo acento formal.

Si Marvin Stewart me hubiese visitado un par de años antes cuando yo creía ser mejor hombre de lo que soy, probablemente lo hubiese mandado de regreso al Reino Unido sin una palabra de simpatía para Richard Grandchester, pero mis propios errores me habían hecho un poco menos altanero. Luego entonces, acepté la invitación de mi padre sin importar el peligroso viaje a Europa en esos días de guerra, cuando la marina alemana amenazaba el libre tránsito en el área.

El viaje a Londres, precisamente en esos días de invierno, era lo último que yo quería hacer. Sabía que la estación no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda al enfrentar las memorias que seguramente me asaltarían desde el principio de la jornada. El lujoso barco, las despedidas de los pasajeros en el muelle, la llegada a Southhampton, las calles en las que había caminado con ella, los viejos edificios con su apariencia severa, todo ese sentimiento de déjà vu, hizo el reencuentro con mi pasado aun más difícil y torturante.

Afortunadamente, mi madrastra y su hijos habían decidido dejar Londres por el tiempo que su suponía yo estaría ahí. Agradecí a Dios que le había concedido un poco de sentido común a la duquesa para evitarnos un encuentro bochornoso. Steward dijo que ella estaba tan molesta con la decisión de mi padre de enviarlo a buscarme que, una vez que la mujer se hubo dado cuenta de que no podía persuadir a su esposo, se había dicho finalmente que no se rebajaría a estar bajo el mismo techo que yo.

Cuando llegamos al palacete de mi padre yo me encontraba más inquieto de lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Me había empeñado tanto en convencerme de que Richard Grandchester me importaba un bledo, que era difícil aceptar que aun albergaba algún sentimiento diferente al odio hacia él. Cuando finalmente lo vi yaciendo en su lecho, pasmosamente delgado y pálido, su altanería y vigor ya perdidos, el brillo de sus ojos desvanecido, no pude evitar sentir una repentina tristeza. El hombre que mi madre había amado alguna vez estaba muriendo.

Lord Grandchester – dijo Stewart cuando entramos al aposento que aun conservaba el estilo renacentista con el mismo impecable orden – su hijo Terrence esta aquí.

Mi padre abrió sus ojos y trató de sentarse, pero como le faltaban las fuerzas un sirviente a su lado tuvo que ayudarle. Aguzó la mirada para distinguirme en la penumbra de la recámara y como se diera cuenta de que la luz no era suficiente ordenó a un segundo sirviente correr las cortinas. Cuando la luz de la tarde penetró la alcoba descubrí que mi padre había envejecido a un paso asombroso en los años anteriores. A pesar de ser un hombre en sus cuarentas parecía como si tuviese más de sesenta años.

Me miró al fin y pude ver cómo su rostro se transfiguraba tomando una expresión que yo no sabía que él pudiese adquirir.

Déjenme a solas con mi hijo – demandó y descubrí entonces que su voz aún tenía rastros de su característico desdén señorial.

Cuando todos, incluyendo a Stewart, no hubieron dejado solos, él me miró de nuevo. No me moví, sin saber realmente qué hacer o qué decir.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Terrence – comenzó él.

Ciertamente, señor – dije secamente.

Has crecido – continuó él con voz baja – debes tener veinte años ahora.

Pensé que usted no recordaría, señor – repliqué.

Recuerdo más cosas de las que puedes imaginar, hijo – añadió con una repentina luz en sus ojos – también oigo cosas. Sé que has tenido éxito en tu farándula. – dijo con un dejo de mofa en sus últimas palabras que comenzaron a encender mis viejos resentimientos.

No soy tan rico como usted, señor, pero vivo bien e independientemente. Lo que tengo es el fruto del trabajo de mis manos – repliqué orgullosamente dejando un aire de reproche en mi voz que él entendió claramente y que yo lamenté cuando vi sus ojos invadirse de tristeza.

Sé que no he sido un buen padre para ti, Terrence – dijo asestándome con su repentina sinceridad.

Bueno, no creo que yo pueda juzgar eso – murmuré bajando los ojos.

Has cambiado en algo – dijo mirándome, sorprendido de mi reacción – pero aun te pareces tanto a tu madre – hizo una pausa por un momento, como dudando - ¿Cómo . .. cómo está ella? – se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

Entonces fue mi turno para sorprenderme. Yo pensaba que la última persona por la que mi padre preguntaría sería mi madre. Estaba seguro de que él la odiaba.

Ella está bien, gracias – contesté tan pronto como recobré mi aplomo – ella se encuentra de gira. Ahora debe estar en San Francisco.

Luego un grueso y pesado silencio reinó por unos instantes. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué debería seguir. Fue mi padre nuevamente quien rompió el silencio.

Me enteré de que estabas comprometido – dijo él casualmente, su voz era más débil.

Sí, es correcto, señor – respondí – pero ella murió haces unas semanas.

Mi padre arqueó su ceja izquierda en señal de sorpresa.

Siento mucho oír eso – dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Estoy bien, señor. Lo superaré – repliqué fríamente.

Mi fría respuesta sorprendió a mi padre un tanto, pero como él solía ser un hombre que sabía mantener sus emociones bajo control, de alguna manera entendió, o creyó haber entendido, mi aparente insensibilidad.

Siéntate Terrence – me invitó señalando una gran silla de madera con el escudo de armas de la familia grabado en el respaldo. – Mis energías se desvanecen y hay algunas cosas que debe decirte -. Concluyó él suspirando.

Aproximé la silla a la cama y encaré al hombre enterrado entre sábanas de seda azul oscuro.

Hijo – comenzó él – Te hice venir a Inglaterra . .. porque – hizo una pausa y pude darme cuenta de que le estaba costando trabajo expresar sus pensamientos en palabras – porque me doy cuenta de que nuestra relación nunca fue lo que debió haber sido, y . . .y me siento responsable por ello,- admitió bajando los ojos. Yo estaba asombrado ante sus palabras porque nunca me había imaginado que llegaría a vivir para escuchar a mi padre hablar de esa manera.

Cometí un error, Terrence – continuó con un suspiro – un error que he lamentado toda mi vida. Traicioné mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia tu madre al obedecer a los deseos de mi padre y mantener el honor de la familia. Lastimé a la única mujer que amé en toda mi vida y después añadí un error aun peor que el primero al arrebatarte de los brazos de tu madre. Nunca debí haber hecho eso.

A estas alturas una gruesa lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de mi padre como clara prueba de sus verdaderos sentimientos, finalmente liberados después de años de inútil negación.

Yo . . .yo hice de ti un desdichado al traerte aquí – tartamudeó mi padre – tú eras un recordatorio diario de Eleanor, y en mis esfuerzos obsesionados por olvidarla traté de alejarte de mi. Yo . . . yo . . simplemente yo no sabía cómo tratar contigo . . . cuando cada uno de tus gestos me acusaba de mis acciones ilegítimas. Cada vez que te miraba alos ojos vía los ojos de ella y sencillamente no podía resistirlo. Por eso te mantuve lejos de mi, en el Colegio, por eso siempre me rehusé a demostrarte mi amor por ti . . . pero, pero yo te amaba, hijo . . . siempre te amé.

¡Padre! – fue lo único que logré decir.

Y lo peor de todo- continuó él con voz ronca – lo más estúpidamente trágico de todo es que . . . sin importar con cuánta fuerza lo intenté, cuánto me hundí en el trabajo, cuántas mujeres tuve, a cuántos lugares viajé, o cuántos placeres me procuré, yo nunca. . . nunca olvidé a tu madre . . . Solamente me engañé y ahora, cuando finalmente me doy cuenta de ello, ahora que podría tener el valor de reparar mis errores, ahora ya es demasiado tarde – terminó llorando en silencio. – Mi peor castigo es que nunca más veré a tu madre ni recibiré su perdón – continuó amargamente – Pero tú hijo, tu, . . ¿Podrías perdonarme? – me preguntó o más bien, me suplicó, algo que yo nunca soñé que Richard Grandchester pudiese hacer. ¿Qué iba yo a decirle a este hombre, al final de su vida, cuando yo, por mi parte, había caído en sus mismos errores?

Le perdono . . . padre – le contesté roncamente – no le juzgo, padre.

Gracias, Terri – me dijo con un tono aliviado, usando el diminutivo con el que solía llamarme cuando yo era un niño. Levanté mi brazo y nos sostuvimos las manos por un rato. Luego permanecimos en silencio por un momento interminable, por la primera vez en mi vida mi padre y yo estábamos en paz el uno con el otro y no había necesidad de palabras para sentirse cómodos.

El sol se puso en el horizonte mientras nosotros estábamos ahí y las sombras cubrieron la gran alcoba. El fuego bailando en la chimenea iluminaba el cuarto con tímidos reflejos. La respiración de mi padre se tornaba pesada y en el silencio de la tarde solamente la marcha de sus dañados pulmones podía ser escuchada. En ese momento una pregunta repentina irrumpió en mi mente.

Padre . . – dije rompiendo yo el silencio esa vez.

¿Sí? – dijo él cansadamente.

¿Por qué nunca trató de forzarme a regresar a Inglaterra . . . .quiero decir, usted podía haberlo hecho, yo solamente tenía dieciséis años entonces y estaba aún bajo su tutela.

Supongo que ella nunca te lo dijo – respondió mi padre con una enigmática sonrisa.

¿Ella?

Sí, tu colegiala, esa de la cual estabas tan enamorado.

Aquello era el colmo. Volví el rostro hacia el fuego sin poder ocultar mi consternación. Al final, todo en mi vida estaba reducido a un solo nombre.

Candy – dije en un susurro.

Sí, ese era el nombre- comentó mi padre – Sabes hijo, nunca he conocido a nadie más convincente que esa jovencita.

¿Cómo . . . la conociste? – le pregunté dudoso.

Bueno – dijo el viejo con voz aun más débil – cuando partiste fui al Colegio para hablar con la Rectora. . . .ella . . ella llamó a la chica . . .esta Candy. . . para preguntarle acerca de ti, porque la monja pensaba que Candy sabía dónde te habías ido.

Ella no sabía mucho –dije inmediatamente con la misma ansiedad que hubiese usado si hubiera sabido entonces que mi padre, de alguna forma, estaba implicando a Candy en nuestra disputa familiar.

Sí, ella no pudo decirme mucho sobre dónde estabas. . . pero . . . me habló tan insistentemente sobre dejarte libre . . .que yo . . . yo no sé. . .simplemente no pude resistir sus argumentos . . . Es increíble cuán persuasiva puede ser esa mujercita.

Después de los años, pienso que seguir el consejo de esa joven fue lo mejor que hice jamás – concluyó con una voz aún más débil.

¡Candy! – repetí distraído, perdido en mis propios recuerdos. A cada nuevo giro de mi destino siempre termino dándome cuenta de que las mejores cosas de mi vida siempre están relacionados contigo, Candice White.

¿Alguna vez . . .la volviste a ver? - mi padre se aventuró a preguntar. Tal vez mi expresión dejó entrever más de lo que yo deseaba.

Sí – dije sin poder esconder la melancolía.

Una vez más un largo silencio entre los dos reinó en la habitación. Las sombras de la noche se mezclaron con los destellos juguetones del hogar proyectando siluetas como fantasmas sobre las ancestrales paredes. Mi padre se quedó dormido y yo permanecí a su lado por horas hasta que ya no pude contarlas. Había visto en los ojos de mi padre la misma sombra mortal que Susana había tenido en el día de su muerte. De ese modo supe que el fin de mi padre estaba acercándose, y ya que nunca había estado cerca de él en vida, sentí la necesidad de permanecer con él en su muerte.

Después de un tiempo que me pareció increíblemente largo mi padre se despertó con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. A sus órdenes una verdadero escuadrón de doctores y enfermeras entraron a la alcoba en un intento inútil por retener la vida de un hombre quien ya había sido llamado por Dios. Estas personas solamente pudieron darle a mi padre medicamentos que le mantendrían dormido, calmantes para hacer sus últimas horas menos difíciles. Cuando ellos hubieron abandonado el cuarto dejándonos a mi padre y a mi solos, él dirigió sus ojos hacia mi con la más sincera de las miradas que jamás me dio.

Gracias, Terri . . . . por estar aquí – musitó – Me gustaría que tu vida fuese mejor de lo que fue la mía, hijo.

Yo estoy bien, papá – mentí.

Yo sé . . – tosió – sé que me estás mintiendo . . .porque nunca me llamas padre - sonrió tristemente y yo le correspondí sonriéndole. Después, su cara se puso seria y con gran dificultad añadió. – Hijo, no traiciones a tus propios sentimientos. Sigue a tu corazón, por favor . . . por el amor de Dios . . . no cometas el peor de mis pecados . . .no haber sido feliz nunca – entonces se detuvo por un breve instante, como si no estuviese seguro si debía continuar o no. Finalmente se decidió a decir las palabras que estaba reteniendo. Palabras que nunca olvidaré – Tú no me juzgas y por San Jorge, yo soy el último hombre sobre la tierra que puede juzgarte, hijo. . .pero es claro para mi que hay una pasión en tu corazón contra la cual tú . . .tú . .no puedes luchar . . . No lo hagas . . . sigue tu corazón . . .encuentra a tu colegiala – terminó rindiéndose al efecto de las drogas que lo forzaron a caer en un sueño que no tendría fin. Durante su sueño llamó a mi madre tres o cuatro veces y finalmente, cuando la aurora estaba rasgando el velo de la noche mi padre murió sosteniendo mi mano en un pacífico sueño. Nunca pude decirle que no podría encontrar a "mi colegiala" porque ella era ya de otro hombre. Al menos, eso era lo que estúpidamente creí entonces.

Después de la muerte de mi padre tuve que enfrentar el difícil proceso legal requerido por la división de su riqueza, responsabilidades políticas y privilegios aristocráticos. Si Stewart no hubiese sido el honorable y eficiente abogado que es yo no hubiese podido enfrentar los conflictos extremadamente complicados que siguieron. Me sorprendió descubrir que, aun cuando el principal título nobiliario de mi padre había sido heredado al mayor de mis medios-hermanos y la mayor parte de su fortuna había sido destinada a la duquesa y sus hijos, mi madre y yo habíamos sido considerados en el testamento. Es innecesario mencionar que la duquesa estaba más que molesta, pero mi padre había arreglado sus negocios de un modo que era imposible para ella comenzar un proceso legal para reclamar lo que mi padre había dejado para mi madre y para mi.

Fue entonces cuando de la noche a la mañana me encontré como el dueño de una modesta fortuna, el titulo de Conde, y el villa de Edimburgo, una propiedad que mi padre había insistido que yo heredara porque, cómo él había establecido terminantemente en su testamento, ése había sido el lugar en que yo había sido concebido y él había pensado que ese hecho me daba derechos naturales sobre la propiedad y la casa señorial. Mi primer impulso fue el de declinar esos privilegios y posesiones, pero Stewart me convenció de que debía conservarlos porque eso hubiese complacido a mi pare. El abogado me garantizó que no tendría que tomar parte en el Parlamento si no lo quería, el dinero podía ser transferido fácilmente a un banco en los Estados Unidos y yo podía conservar la residencia y las tierras bajo el cuidado del propio Stewart y usarla como casa de veraneo para vacaciones ocasionales. Todo parecía sonar muy atinado pero yo todavía luchaba un tanto contra la idea de conservar el villa. No estaba seguro de si podría enfrentar los recuerdos que esas paredes encerraban. Por esa razón, y antes de decidirme, viajé a Escocia con el propósito de probarme y ver si podía resistir un reencuentro con el pasado, pero también con la secreta intención de darme un poco de tiempo para pensar y reordenar mi vida tras la muerte de Susana. Esperaba que el antiguo edificio tuviese aun, encerrada entre sus grandes puertas de madera, un poco de la magia que Candy esparce dondequiera que va.

En aquellos días decidí que, ya que Susana había muerto y era imposible para mi estar con la mujer que realmente amo, yo jamás de casaría con nadie. En lugar de ello, tendría que buscar una nueva cruzada para darle sentido a mi vida, algo de lo que me pudiera sentir orgulloso de hacer. Después de esos días en Edimburgo decidí aceptar el regalo póstumo de mi padre y dejar la villa en manos de Stewart. La causa que estaba buscando estaba esperándome a mi retorno a América. Un par de meses después de la muerte de mi padre los Estados Unidos entraron a la guerra y sentí la necesidad de unirme al ejército en un romántico impulso que no sospeché entonces me llevaría a este reencuentro con Candy.

Entonces . . .tenía que verla de nuevo, tenía que confirmar que efectivamente ella ha abandonado la crisálida de su cuerpo infantil y se ha convertido en una mujer deslumbrante. Tenía que vivir con ella esta intimidad espiritual en esos breves segundos dentro del camión. Tenía que verla desmayada en mis brazos otra vez y probar el suave calor de su cuerpo inconsciente, tenía que descubrir que hubo una oportunidad de recobrar su amor pero que no me di cuenta hasta que ya fue muy tarde, que alguien había conseguido la forma de separarnos otra vez. Y finalmente, tenía que vivir para conocer al hombre quien puede tal vez tener el lugar que yo no supe apreciar. Ahora mis pesadillas tendrán un rostro y ni siquiera puedo permitirme odiarlo porque yo no he probado ser más digno.

¡Oh Candy, Candy . . . ! Pensé que el tiempo podría extinguir este fuego dentro de mi, pero conforme pasa los días solamente siento, cómo incrementan sus flamas sin encontrar el modo de controlar mi inquiero corazón. Pasan los años y no consigo verte como un dulce recuerdo de mi adolescencia, no puedo pensar en ti como en una amiga que no he visto en mucho tiempo. Aun ardo por ti como el primer día y aún más, pero esta flama consume mi corazón sin esperanzas. ¿Por qué, Candy, puedes tú decirme. . . por qué soy más fiel de lo que me proponía ser?

El reloj dio la medianoche y como si el joven se hubiese despertado de un largo sueño, o como si hubiese sido liberado de un encantamiento, se puso de pie repentinamente y se dirigió hacia el camión. Tenía ante sí un largo viaje para poder regresar al lugar en medio del bosque donde su pelotón lo esperaba. Dio una última mirada a las líneas góticas de Notre Dame, algo desdibujadas en la noche brumosa, y dijo adiós a su muy amada.

"Ninfa, en tus plegarias, acuérdate de mis pecados" - recitó y encendió el motor.

Después de un rato el camión desapareció en la niebla, el hombre dentro de él ignoraba que estaba a punto de conocer a un nuevo actor que jugaría un papel importante en su vida a su retorno al campamento.

* * *

Hola chicas que les parecio este capitulo...

Nos leemos pronto...


	8. Capitulo 8- El aniversario

**Capítulo VIII**

**El Aniversario**

¡Miren esa carreta! ¡Ya viene! – gritaron los niños con voces jubilosas - ¡Está aquí! ¡Él está aquí!

La pequeña multitud compuesta por niños de todas las edades saltaba y gritaba agitadamente sobre el patio nevado. Un hombre en una gran carreta jalada por dos fuertes caballos se aproximaba al Hogar de Pony, y los pequeños habitantes de la casa lo habían reconocido desde que había doblado la curva. El hombre tendría alrededor de unos veintidós años y poseía una constitución física grande y fuerte, lo cual revelaba que el trabajo físico rudo no le era ajeno. A pesar de sus amplios hombros y altura impresionante, su cara era aún infantil, amable, con un placentero aire de sinceridad en sus ojos café claro.

Cuando el hombre se apeó de la carreta fue atacado por una avalancha de abrazos frenéticos, besos y amigables palmaditas en el hombro, o en cualquier cosa que los más pequeños pudieron palmear, mientras los gritos aumentaban hasta que llegaron a ser un increíble coro de preguntas confusas y frases de bienvenida.

¡Tom, Tom! ¿Trajiste los caramelos que nos prometiste? – preguntó una pequeña pelirroja.

¡Caramba, Tom! ¡Qué bonitos caballos traes! ¿Puedo montarlos, por favor? – pidió un niño con cara traviesa.

¡Leche! ¡Leche! ¡Leche! – repetía otra vocecilla entre la multitud.

Tom tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña con grandes ojos azules que pedía leche con chillidos insistentes. La niña se veía increíblemente diminuta en los brazos del joven, pero irónicamente también parecía segura y confiada en ellos, sabiendo que no había otro lugar sobre la Tierra donde pudiese estar más segura.

¿No es suficiente con la leche que da la vaca que traje la primavera pasada, Lizzy? – preguntó juguetonamente el joven.

La pequeña bajó los ojos y sonrió.

¡No sabe tan rica como la que traes, Tom! – dijo con timidez y el hombre se rió de la coquetería de su respuesta.

Compadezco al hombre que se enamorará de ti algún día, Lizzy – se rió entre dientes al tiempo que ponía a la niña en el suelo mientras los niños a su alrededor lo estrujaban con mayor fuerza.

¡Vamos, vamos! – gritó Tom sintiendo que pronto perdería el equilibrio y caería como Gulliver entre los lilliputienses – Esperen un minuto, solamente déjenme saludar a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María y después les muestro lo que les traje – rogó él.

Ellas no están en casa – dijo uno de los niños mayores.

¿Cómo está eso? – preguntó Tom intrigado.

Fueron al pueblo con los dos hombres elegantes – respondió un segundo niño con brillantes ojos verdes.

Sus nombres son Albert y Archie – comentó un tercer niño orgulloso de la información que poseía – pero las chicas están en la casa.

¿Las chicas? – preguntó Tom incrédulo - ¿Están Annie . . . . y . . . Candy aquí?

La sola mención de la más legendaria y prestigiada habitante que el Hogar de Pony había tenido en toda su historia, la mismísima gran y ausente "jefe", fue suficiente como para acallar a la pequeña muchedumbre con una repentina tristeza.

No Tom – dijo uno de los niños más pequeños con orgulloso acento – ¡Ella todavía está en la guerra matando alemanes! – añadió usando sus brazos como si estuviesen sosteniendo un rifle.

¡Candy no está matando a nadie! – corrigió una niña - ¡Está atendiendo los soldados heridos! ¡Tonto!

Pero Annie está aquí – añadió otra niña – la acompaña una amiga suya.

Ya veo – replicó Tom aprovechando la quietud de los niños para moverse hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de que pudiese tocar, ésta se abrió de un jalón inesperado.

¿Qué es lo que está pa . . .? – dijo una voz femenina con acento preocupado pero la frase se cortó a la mitad al tiempo que una figura alta tendía su sombra sobre la entrada, bloqueando al pálido sol invernal. Tom bajó la mirada para descubrir a la delicada joven que había abierto la puerta. Un par de dulces ojos oscuros se encontraron con los del joven por un breve segundo, y Tom se dio cuenta de que la joven en frente de él era la primer mujer que él miraba realmente. La joven se apresuró a bajar los ojos saludando al recién llegado con una tímida sonrisa.

Disculpe usted, – dijo ella siendo la primera en hablar – escuché a los niños gritar y pensé que algo andaba mal.

No pasada nada malo, señorita, – replicó Tom complacido con la natural modestia desplegada inconscientemente por la joven - los chicos y yo somos viejos amigos y el ruido que usted escuchó es su manera habitual de decirme hola.

Entiendo.

Pero déjame presentarme – dijo Tom ofreciendo su mano a la joven frente a él – Mi nombre es Thomas Stevens, pero todos me llaman Tom. Crecí aquí en el Hogar de Pony.

He oído mucho de ti, Tom – dijo la joven sonriendo nuevamente y Tom pensó que ella lucía más hermosa cada vez que lo hacía – Yo soy amiga de Candy y Annie, mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien, pero puedes llamarme Patty – dijo aceptando la mano enorme que el hombre le ofrecía.

La joven se movía nerviosamente debajo de las cubrecamas. Los rizos dorados se extendían por la almohada y caían libremente sobre su pecho mientras sus manos apretaban el grueso edredón que la protegía del frío matinal. La mujer a su lado comprendió que la joven dormida estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Estaba justo a la mitad de una de esas experiencias horrendas en las cuales necesitamos gritar pero la voz no obedece nuestras órdenes.

¡Terri! – gritó finalmente la rubia incorporando el torso violentamente hasta encontrarse sentada en la cama.

¡Candy, Candy! ¡Toda está bien! – dijo Flammy tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Candy abrió sus grandes ojos verdes para mirar la pequeña habitación con muros gris claro, la estrecha ventana a penas cubierta con unas cortinas de algodón blanco, y a Flammy Hamilton en una silla de ruedas sentada a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta repentinamente de lo que había pasado la noche que el grupo llegó al hospital. De esa manera, dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuyo color usual había palidecido a causa de la fiebre.

Él ya se fue, ¿verdad? – fue su primera frase coherente.

¿Quieres decir el hombre que nos trajo de vuelta? – preguntó Flammy.

Sí – replicó Candy diciendo más con sus ojos entristecidos que con su respuesta monosilábica.

Se fue la misma noche que llegamos aquí, Candy – comenzó Flammy simpatizando con el evidente dolor de su amiga – Me temo que tenía órdenes estrictas de regresar inmediatamente.

Ya veo – dijo Candy desilusionada mientras se desplomaba en la cama pesadamente. Se dio la vuelta y permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, enterrando la cara en las almohadas.

"Una vez más él se va sin que pueda decirle adiós", pensó Candy sintiendo cómo las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos otra vez. "¡Tengo que controlar esto! ¡Tengo que controlarlo!" se decía a sí misma.

¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado en cama, Flammy? – preguntó Candy después de un rato en un intento por alejar sus pensamientos melancólicos.

Casi 36 horas – replicó Flammy con su precisión de costumbre – Has estado más enferma de lo que imaginamos pero sobrevivirás . . . . nos guste o no - terminó ella tratando de bromear para alejar el dolor de Candy.

¡Muy graciosa! – repuso la rubia con una sonrisilla sarcástica – Necesitarás más que una simple fiebre para deshacerte de mi, Srita. Hamilton.

En eso tienes razón – aceptó Flammy y luego añadió en un tono más serio – una trinchera y un bosque nevado no han sido suficientes tampoco . . . – Flammy bajó la mirada mientras su mano buscaba la de Candy – Debo decirte otra vez, gracias, amiga.- terminó mientras estrujaba fuertemente la mano de la rubia.

Candy regaló a Flammy con una de sus sonrisas radiantes y, en lugar de contestar con palabras, arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena y la abrazó con ternura. Candy había decidido mandar sus pensamientos tristes al fondo del corazón, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer, y en la hora que siguió la joven ocupó su tiempo platicando con su amiga al mismo tiempo que devoraba un abundante desayuno frente a los ojos estupefactos de Flammy. Ésta última jamás había visto a un paciente convaleciente que pudiese comer tanto de una solo sentada. No obstante, Flammy no se dejó engañar del todo por la aparente jovialidad de Candy. La morena sabía que algo andaba mal con su antigua condiscípula y creía tener una pista sobre la verdadera causa de la tristeza que Candy reprimía.

Flammy le contó a Candy que, siendo que ambas estaban indispuestas, los doctores habían decidido ponerlas juntas en el mismo cuarto. No era propio que dos damas fuesen acomodadas en los pabellones del hospital, los cuales estaban ocupados por hombres. Julienne se había mudado al cuarto de junto y se estaba recuperando tan rápidamente que se había reincorporado al trabajo aquella misma mañana. Flammy, por el contrario, tendría que estar fuera del servicio médico por tres o cuatro meses debido a su hueso fracturado. Afortunadamente, la herida ya no era un problema. De ahí en adelante, solamente un adecuado reposo podría ayudar en la recuperación de la joven.

La conversación entre las dos jóvenes siguió animadamente. Candy preguntó por cada uno de los pacientes que ellas habían traído del frente, por Julienne, Yves y toda su gente favorita en el hospital. Al mismo tiempo se sintió muy sorprendida cuando Flammy le mencionó que el mismísimo director del hospital había estado muy interesado en su recuperación. Candy pensó que no era muy natural que un hombre tan ocupado e importante se ocupase de la pequeña enfermerita que ella era. Por supuesto, la joven ignoraba que la influencia de los Andley tuviese un brazo tan largo.

Después del desayuno Candy trató de incorporarse por primera vez, ayudada de una silla y a pesar de las objeciones de Flammy. La morena temía que Candy pudiese sentirse mareada porque aún estaba muy demasiado débil. En su opinión profesional no era prudente intentar ese movimiento tan simple sin contar con la ayuda de alguien que pudiese sostener a Candy en caso de que ésta se desmayase; pero la rubia, como de costumbre, no prestó oídos a las súplicas de su amiga. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, Candy logró levantarse y con paso lento marchó hacia la ventana donde se quedó parada un rato, mirando el lugar donde Terri había estacionado el camión aquella noche. Un suspiro silencioso escapó de su pecho.

"¿Acaso Terri había dicho que Susana había muerto, o había sido su imaginación?" trató Candy de recordar. Cerró los ojos y la escena se desplegó de nuevo en su mente.

"¿Mi esposa Susana? Candy, nunca me casé con Susana, ella murió hace un año" había dicho él, y su voz profunda aún resonaba en los oídos de la joven. ¡Sí! Candy estaba segura que esas habían sido las últimas palabras que él le había dicho.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Flammy desde su silla de ruedas, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Candy y visiblemente molesta por la terquedad de su amiga. –¡ Por favor Candy, regresa a la cama!

Candy se despertó de sus reflexiones para regresar a la cama con paso dudoso.

¿Ya ves Flammy? – preguntó ella triunfalmente cuando llegó a la cama – La próxima vez treparé a un árbol.

¡Eres una tonta! – la regañó Flammy con irritación fingida pero delatando su alegría con una gran sonrisa. No había persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerla reír como Candy. La joven se dijo a sí misma que había sido muy estúpida en el pasado al tratar de mantenerse distante de Candy. Pero para entonces, ella sabía que su nueva amistad iba a durar para siempre. A pesar de eso, había algo que la estaba molestando . . . algo que podría lograr separar a la morena de su recién ganada amiga.

¿Candy? – dijo Flammy dudosa cuando Candy se encontraba ya bajo las frazadas - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

¡Por supuesto! – replicó Candy despreocupadamente.

Bueno, no estoy segura. . . Por favor no me lo tomes a mal . . .- masculló Flammy aún indecisa.

¡Vamos Flammy, ve al grano! – repuso Candy impaciente.

Ummmm . .. Me estaba preguntando si el hombre. . . . el hombre que nos trajo de vuelta a París – comenzó ella incierta – era el mismo quien fue a nuestro hospital en Chicago para buscarte cierta noche.

Candy miró a Flammy asombrada por la pregunta y por la sorprendente memoria de su amiga. Aunque a decir verdad, ella sabía que el rostro de Terri no era uno que una mujer pudiese olvidar fácilmente, así se tratase de la insensible Flammy. Candy suspiró sonriendo tristemente, señal visible de que su amiga estaba en lo correcto.

Bueno, aparentemente no olvidas una cara – dijo Candy melancólicamente.

Entiendo. – continuó Flammy sin mirar a los ojos de Candy – Supongo que te causó sorpresa verlo de nuevo bajo tales circunstancias.

Candy se llevó la mano derecha a su mentón frotándose suavemente, como si estuviese pensando qué tan lejos podía llegar hablando de sus sentimientos.

Bien, ciertamente no estaba esperando verlo después de todo este tiempo – susurró.

Tú y este hombre. . . quiero decir . . . – murmuró Flammy sin saber si debía continuar con sus preguntas.

Tuvimos algo más que amistad. – terminó Candy llanamente - Sí, tienes razón Flammy, estuvimos algo . . . emocionalmente involucrados, alguna vez.

No quería entrometerme en tu vida privada, Candy. – se disculpó Flammy sintiéndose un poco culpable – Es sólo que estaba casi segura de haberlo visto antes. Recuerdo aquella noche en Chicago . . . yo estaba enojada contigo porque habías abandonado tu guardia y traté al pobre hombre muy groseramente esa vez. Quizá me sentí un poco celosa porque tú tenías a un hombre tan bien parecido que se interesaba por ti. . . . Él estaba tan nervioso y angustiado por verte entonces . . .¿Puedo preguntas qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

¡Ay Flammy! – suspiró Candy con tristeza – Por ciertas razones simplemente no funcionó. Él se comprometió con otra chica.

¿De verdad? – preguntó Flammy sorprendida – Tenía la impresión de que él estaba loco por ti. Pero si hizo eso entonces no te merecía.

Candy miró a su amiga totalmente perpleja por su comentario. Aún cuando Candy había sufrido profundamente a causa de los tristes eventos que la habían separado de Terri, nunca se le había ocurrido culparlo, porque siempre había pensado que ambos habían sido meras víctimas de las circunstancias.

Verás Flammy, no puedo condenarlo por eso. Además, al final no se casó con la otra muchacha. Me temo que ella murió – concluyó Candy.

Y tú todavía sientes algo por él, ¿no es así? – preguntó Flammy enojándose con Candy por amar a alguien quien, desde el punto de vista de la morena, no se merecía tal gracia.

Candy bajó los ojos y estrujó el edredón con sus manos.

Eso me parece, Flammy. Pero pienso que se trata de un amor mal correspondido. Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, sabes. No creo significar mucho para él ahora. – concluyó la joven. Flammy entonces abrazó a su amiga silenciosamente censurándose a sí misma por haber removido viejas heridas en el corazón de su compañera.

El fuego chispeó con callados ruidos en la chimenea de piedra. Sus suaves llamas alumbraban la habitación parcialmente, dejando el resto del lugar entre sombras; las cuales rodeaban a los dos jóvenes sentados en el modesto sofá, frente al hogar. Aquella mañana Archie y Albert habían escoltado a la Srta. Pony y a la Hermana María hasta el pueblo, con el propósito de comprar juguetes, ropa, zapatos y comida para los pequeños huérfanos. Los dos hombres se asombraron ante la interminable energía de las damas que las impulsaba de tienda en tienda con una fuerza misteriosa. Después de las primeras dos horas los jóvenes Andley estaban ya exhaustos, pero la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María aún continuaban en movimiento y prácticamente los arrastraron por otras tres horas hasta que toda la lista de compras estuvo surtida.

No hay que preguntarse dónde aprendió Candy a ser como es – comentó Albert a Archie cuando tuvieron la breve oportunidad de sentarse en la zapatería, mientras las damas compraban zapatos para cada niño del hogar.

¡Ni lo digas! – había sido la única respuesta de Archie. El joven estaba ya demasiado cansado como para ir más lejos en sus comentarios.

La verdad era que, desde que Albert se había convertido en la cabeza de los Andley, los problemas de dinero que el Hogar de Pony siempre había tenido en el pasado desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Candy y Albert habían acordado mandar al orfanato una generosa suma de manera regular, la cual resolvía la mayor parte de las necesidades de los niños. Aún más, como si la ayuda de los Andley no hubiese sido suficiente, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María contaban también con una provisión regular de leche y carne por parte de Tom y más recientemente, con las donaciones de Annie. La joven había vencido sus propios miedos y finalmente se había atrevido a pedirle ayuda a su padre. El buen hombre, por supuesto, estuvo más que complacido de apoyar a su hija en sus nobles deseos.

No obstante, los gastos del orfanato no se habían incrementado dramáticamente porque las damas estaban conscientes de que tener todo aquello que se nos antoja no hace la felicidad. Así que eran cuidadosas con el dinero que recibían de sus generosos benefactores, antiguos asilados de la casa, quienes habían crecido para convertirse en sus patrocinadores más importantes.

Es bueno que muestren interés en nuestra causa, pero debemos enseñar a nuestros niños a vivir con sobriedad y moderación. Los lujos excesivos no alimentan el alma con los mejores sentimientos y fuerza.- solía decir la Srita. Pony.

A pesar de este sabio principio, durante aquel bendito día cuando Albert y Archie habían decidido ayudar a las damas en sus compras, la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María habían disfrutado más allá de sus más locos sueños consiguiendo todo lo que necesitaban para la celebración de las fiestas decembrinas. Después de todo, el día siguiente era Navidad y de vez en cuando – como la Hermana María diría en su lenguaje poético – es bueno romper un frasco de alabastro y esparcir un aroma fragante en toda la casa para celebrar una gran ocasión.

Esa había sido la aventurilla de Albert y Archie siguiendo a dos mujeres haciendo compras navideñas de último minuto, y aún cuando todos en la casa ya estaban durmiendo – es cosa obligada irse a la cama temprano en la Noche Buena si quieres encontrar la media repleta hasta el tope con mil maravillas- los dos hombres habían permanecido en la estancia mirando silenciosamente al fuego, mientras daban lentos sorbos a una taza de chocolate caliente. Estaban aún demasiado pasmados por su experiencia con las compras como para quedarse dormidos.

Creo que deberías cerrar el trato tan pronto como sea posible, Albert - sugirió Archie en tono serio.

¿Tú crees? – preguntó Albert dudoso.

Por supuesto, la situación política de México ha sido muy irregular en los últimos ocho años - continuó Archie con el aire de alguien quien está bien informado y seguro de sus conclusiones – No creo que debamos conservar las propiedades y la compañía petrolera. Si tienes la oportunidad de venderlas, hazlo. Nunca sabes qué nuevo líder loco y comunista puede llegar a la presidencia en México.

A pesar de eso no los culpo – sugirió Albert con su mirada azul perdida en las formas del fuego – el viejo presidente Díaz era un tirano que solamente incrementó la riqueza de unas cuantas personas, que eran sus amigos, y dejó al resto del país en la peor de las miserias.

Es verdad, pero no creo que esos campesinos sin educación que están luchando por el poder ahora puedan resolver los problemas del país – sentenció Archie dejando su taza vacía en el suelo.

No lo sé, Archie – continuó Albert como si estuviese hablando solo – tal vez están haciendo lo correcto, quiero decir, tratando de cambiar las cosas que ellos creen son injustas, aunque no apruebo el uso de la violencia, ni siquiera en la causa más noble.

¿Podrían cambiar las cosas de otra manera? – argumentó Archie con mirada suspicaz.

Bueno, había un hindú en Sudáfrica, hace unos cinco años – comentó Albert recordando una noticia que había leído en los periódicos – este hombre obtuvo algunas cosas rehusándose a obedecer una ley injusta. Convenció a un grupo de personas y ellos le siguieron aún cuando fueron puestos en la cárcel por algún tiempo. Al final, la ley contra la cual ellos protestaban fue cambiada. Logró todo esto pacíficamente.

Creo haber oído al respecto – dijo Archie forzándose a recordar los detalles- su nombre era Handy, Gendy . .. no . . .¡Ghandi! – sonrió finalmente cuando su mente recuperó la información que buscaba.

Sí, ese era el nombre, – sonrió al responder el mayor de los dos hombres. – Ese es el tipo de método que yo apruebo, una resistencia pacífica pero organizada en contra de cualquier autoridad injusta.

Te noto muy utópico esta noche, – se rió Archie mientras daba una palmada en el hombro de Albert – no suenas como la cabeza de nuestra poderosa familia – bromeó.

Tal vez no, – murmuró Albert mirando a su taza medio vacía y entonces añadió con una extraña chispa en la mirada – me gustaría que te involucraras más en nuestros negocios una vez que te gradúes el próximo año, Archie. De hecho, me encantaría que pudieses hacerte cargo de todo en caso de que yo tenga que ausentarme por alguna razón.

¿De verdad? – preguntó Archie sin poder ocultar su alegría - ¡Me sentiría muy honrado!

Me alegra oír eso. – replicó Albert con una mirada de alivio en sus ojos – A decir verdad, una vez que te cases con Annie serás un hombres de negocios más respetable que yo. Los hombres casados tienen mayor prestigio moral que los solteros empedernidos como yo – se rió brevemente, pero interrumpió su gozo personal muy pronto, al darse cuenta de que una sombra de tristeza cruzaba el rostro de Archie.

"Y vamos de nuevo a lo mismo" se dijo Albert, "La vieja herida".

¡Ay Albert, Albert! – suspiró Archie melancólicamente – Has mencionado otra vez el asunto que me hace dudar de mi mismo.

Es mejor no discutir eso, amigo mío – sugirió Albert en tono serio.

Archie se puso de pie para descansar sus manos en la repisa de la chimenea, sus ojos vagaban en la profundidad del fuego. Dentro del joven, una vieja lucha volvía a librarse una vez más.

¡Estoy harto de guardarme esto! – dijo finalmente con amargura, encarando a Albert con el ceño fruncido – Puedo jurarte que he luchado contra esto durante años, he querido mantener mi palabra, pero simplemente no puedo negar lo que me está quemando por dentro, Albert.

Albert dejó su taza junto a la de Archie y reclinó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Estaba realmente preocupado por el problema de su sobrino y sinceramente quería ayudarlo, pero sabía bien que la solución que Archie deseaba era imposible.

Archie, - dijo al fin mirando directamente a los ojos ámbar del joven – voy a decirte de una vez por todas lo que pienso de tu situación, aunque creo que no te va a gustar mucho mi opinión.

¡Adelante, Albert. Estoy desesperado! – admitió el joven.

Creo que comentes un gran error – comenzó Albert articulando cada una de sus palabras – Estás obsesionado con una ilusión que no te deja ver las bendiciones que tienes en Annie. Lo que sientes, o crees sentir por Candy, es solamente un inútil desgaste de energías emocionales porque es obvio que ella jamás se ha interesado por ti, como hombre.

¡Pero yo la he amado tan profundamente durante todos estos años! – confesó Archie. Me da mucha pena escuchar eso, – continuó Albert simpatizando con la pena de su sobrino – nada me complacería más que ver a Candy enamorada de ti. Entonces podrías casarte con ella, estar en paz contigo mismo y yo podría sentir que he cumplido con la más grande responsabilidad que he tenido jamás. Ella tendría a alguien que cuidase de ella, alguien a quien yo podría confiar la hermana pequeña que ella representa para mi.

¡Ay Albert! Yo la haría tan feliz si solamente ella me quisiese un poco . . . aunque fuese sólo la mitad del amor que ella desperdició en Grandchester.

No debes hablar sobre cosas que no comprendes, Archie,- contestó Albert cuando escuchó el nombre de su antiguo amigo – el punto aquí no es a quién ella ha amado en el pasado, sino más bien, que nunca has sido tú quien ella ha agraciado con su amor, mientras que Annie no ha tenido ojos para otra hombre que no seas tú.

¿Qué puedo hacer si después de todos estos años no he logrado sacarme a Candy de la cabeza? – preguntó el joven.

Entonces mi querido amigo, si verdaderamente piensas que no amas a Annie como ella se lo merece, termina con aquello en lo que no crees, pero no te engañes pensando que esa decisión cambiará tu situación presente con Candy – terminó Albert poniéndose de pie.

Esa es una decisión terrible – suspiró Archie con gesto temeroso.

Lo es, ciertamente – confirmó el joven – y es seguro que rompería el corazón de Annie.

Solamente espero que no lo lamentes después – sentenció Albert con seriedad

Neil Leagan se sirvió el sexto escocés de la noche. Era muy tarde y estaba molesto por haber tenido que esperar por tan largo tiempo. Junto al fino vaso de cristal habían unos cuantos papeles en un sobre amarillo con el sello de la familia Leagan. El reloj de pie dio la medianoche y el joven alzó su vaso brindando en la soledad.

¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo con sonrisa burlona.

En ese momento un hombre estirado entró en la habitación anunciando a unas visitas.

Disculpe señor – dijo el mayordomo con gesto afectado – los caballeros que usted espera han llegado.

Déjalos pasar – replicó Neil secamente y un segundo después, tres hombres con abrigos negros y sombreros de fieltro entraron a la habitación caminando decididamente hacia el bar que Neil tenía en su oficina. Por sus zancadas seguras podría haberse pensado que no era la primera vez que visitaban el lugar.

Llegan tarde. – fue la fría bienvenida de Neil – Les he dicho que no me gusta esperar. Disculpe usted, Sr. Leagan, – se disculpó uno de los hombres – tuvimos unos problemillas que tomaron cierto tiempo para resolverse, los polizontes, usted sabe – agregó el hombre bajando el tono de la voz.

Los perdono esta vez – replicó Neil desde el gran sillón de cuero donde estaba sentado – siempre y cuando traigan el paquete con ustedes.

Si tiene usted el nuestro consigo, señor – remarcó el segundo de los hombres mordazmente y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos grises.

Bien, caballeros, – dijo Neil a sus tres visitantes mirándolos con audacia – soy un hombre de palabra, los documentos están en el sobre, sobre la barra.

El hombre de los ojos grises hizo una breve seña al tercer hombre y este último se apresuró a verificar el contenido del sobre.

Todo está aquí, Buzzy – dijo el tercer hombre cuando hubo revisado los papeles dentro del sobre.

Bueno, Sr. Leagan, – repuso Buzzy – siempre es un placer hacer negocios con un hombre como usted. Aquí está su paquete – añadió entregando una caja.

El placer es mío – respondió Neil desde su sillón mientras sorbía su escocés una vez más - ¿Le gustaría tomar algo?

No gracias, señor. No bebemos cuando trabajamos – se rehusó gentilmente el primero de los tres hombres – pero cuando usted quiera más jugo de amapolas o esté de humor para pasarla bien en nuestra casa de juego, sabe bien que siempre estaremos a su servicio, señor.

Neil asintió graciosamente con una sonrisa sarcástica. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltando a los cuatro hombres en la habitación. Los amigos de Neil se llevaron las manos a sus abrigos en un movimiento instintivo.

¡ Neil! ¿Qué diablos . . .? – dijo una voz femenina irrumpiendo en la habitación con un ligero acento aguardentoso. Pero cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia de los tres extraños recuperó la compostura asombrosamente y con ojo rápido inspeccionó a los hombres frente de ella.

No sabía que tenías invitados, hermano – repuso Eliza Leagan mientras retorcía coquetamente uno de los rizos de color castaño rojizo que caían sobre su hombro.

Estamos por partir, madame – dijo el hombre de los ojos grises cuando sintió que la mirada de la joven se fijaba en él con destello seductor.

Disculpen ustedes la mala educación de mi hermano – replicó la mujer sin poner atención a las palabras del hombre – Déjenme presentarme caballeros, mi nombre es Eliza Leagan – dijo la joven extendiendo su mano enguantada al hombre frente de ella, aquel de los ojos grises e impecable bigote castaño, al cual habían escogido los ojos de la joven desde que había finalizado su inspección profesional sobre los tres hombres.

Enchanté madame. – dijo Buzzy besando la mano de Eliza mientras miraba a la joven con lisonja – El señor Leagan nunca nos dijo que tuviese una hermana tan hermosa.

Eso se debe a que mi hermano tiene un terrible gusto para las mujeres, – remarcó Eliza recuperando su mano y lanzando una mirada recriminadora a su hermano – pero por qué no se quedan con nosotros, hay una fiesta allá abajo y estaríamos muy complacidos si se nos unieran.

Apreciamos su bondad señorita – dijo el primero de los hombres – pero tenemos otros compromisos.

Ya veo,– replicó Eliza sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre del bigote – pero les veremos por aquí pronto, supongo.

Eso espero señorita – dijo el hombre de los ojos grises mientras él y sus compañeros dejaban la habitación.

Una vez que los hombres desaparecieron y los dos Leagan se encontraron solos, Eliza se volvió para ver a su hermano con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

El tipo es guapo, de verdad – comentó juguetona, y un segundo después su atención se concentró en el paquete que Neil tenía en sus manos - ¿Qué tienes ahí, hermanito?- preguntó curiosa.

Neil se incorporó moviéndose lentamente hacia el bar para volver a llenar su vaso con más whisky. Luego le dio a su hermana una mirada de complicidad mientras el líquido dorado resbalaba por su garganta haciéndolo sentirse más y más relajado.

Esto, mi querida hermana – dijo él blandiendo el paquete – es algo que puede darte un placer mayor que todos tus amantes juntos. Se llama opio.

¡Ay Neil, estás usando drogas! – dijo Eliza traviesa – Eso es algo muy malo, pero mientras no digas nada sobre esos amigos míos que visitan mi alcoba, no mencionaré palabra acerca de tu nueva distracción.

Como en los viejos tiempos ¿No? – preguntó él con un guiño – Vamos a hacer un brindis de Navidad – sugirió Neil mientras servía una copa de oporto para su hermana, sabiendo bien que ese tipo de vino era la bebida favorita de ella.

Bueno, ya que estás tan feliz, este puede ser un buen momento para decirte algunas buenas noticias que tengo para ti, querido. – comentó Eliza felizmente – Pero espera un momento, te traeré mi regalo en un segundo – dijo ella y salió del cuarto para regresar un instante después con un par de revistas en sus manos.

Neil observó que la cara de su hermana estaba radiante. Las noticias que tenía seguramente eran tan importantes como favorables. Eliza se movía alegremente hacia el bar, casi danzando un baile triunfal, hasta que se sentó en el banquillo en frente de la barra. Entonces miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

Querido hermano, después de esto vas a agradecerme eternamente. – dijo canturreando sus palabras al tiempo que entregaba una de las revistas a un Neil muy intrigado – Como puedes ver en el artículo principal de esta revista, tu viejo rival perdió a su prometida coja hace un año.

Los ojos de Neil se abrieron perplejos cuando se enteró de la viejas noticias y Eliza se divirtió con las reacciones del joven.

¡Ay Neil, Neil, eres un tonto! – se burló ella – Sé lo que estás pensando. Temes que ahora nuestro amado actor corra a los brazos de Candy tarde o temprano ¿No es así? – ella hizo una pausa deleitándose en el sufrimiento de Neil – Pero no lo hará. Puedo jurarlo.

¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Acaso vas a amarrarlo, hermanita? – preguntó Neil visiblemente molesto.

Hice algo mejor que eso – afirmó ella - ¿Recuerdas ese viaje que hice a Denver, a pesar de las quejas de la tía abuela Elroy?

Sí.

Bueno, pues no fui a Denver, sino a Nueva York, antes de que muriese Susana y con mis blancas manecitas dejé en el buzón de Terri un regalo para él – comenzó ella a reírse con malicia.

Un regalo que era . . . – preguntó Neil a quien comenzaba a gustarle aquella adivinanza.

Un sobre con una nota de periódico, la que anunciaba el compromiso de Candy contigo, querido. Por supuesto que tu nombre no se mencionaba ahí, pero se dejaba en claro que ella se iba a casar pronto – explicó Eliza mientras le brillaban los ojos.

¡Debió de hacer un coraje de los mil diablos! – se rió Neil golpeando la barra con gran gozo.

Renté un carruaje para esperar afuera hasta que él llegara, – continuó Eliza - era ya muy tarde, pero la larga espera valió la pena verdaderamente, porque después de que él llegó no le tomó mucho para encontrar su 'regalo'. Puedo afirmarlo gracias al alboroto que hizo ¡El muy estúpido! ¡Todavía no entiendo que le ven ustedes a esa asquerosa hospiciana!

¡Vamos Eliza, dime lo que oíste! – preguntó Neil tan complacido con la historia que ignoró los comentarios de su hermana acerca de sus propios sentimientos por Candy.

¡Debiste haber estado ahí hermanito! ¡El tipo sí que se enojó! A juzgar por los ruidos, debió haber roto cada mueble que tenía – dijo Eliza con frases entrecortadas debido a que se doblaba de la risa – Te puedo asegurar querido, que después de eso ni siquiera pensará en una reconciliación con Candy ¡Jamás!

¡Eso fue brillante, Eliza! ¡Te amo! – dijo Neil besando a su hermana en la frente.

¡Me hechas a perder el maquillaje, Neil! – chilló ella empujándolo – Pero eso no es todo – continuó Eliza entregándole una segunda revista con la foto de Terri en la portada. – Mira esta otra. Como puedes ver, esta revista es reciente.

Neil leyó el encabezado pero esta vez su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo hasta ser remplazada por un ceño fruncido.

¡Se enroló! – musitó el joven bebiendo otro sorbo de escocés.

Sí ¿Verdad que es un estúpido? – preguntó Eliza con una risita.

Esto podría no ser tan bueno como piensas, Eliza – dijo Neil con expresión preocupada – Ahora él está en Francia, justo donde Candy se encuentra ¡No me gusta eso!

¡Vamos Neil, no seas un aguafiestas! – protestó la joven tomando su copa de oporto en la mano derecha – Aún en el remoto caso de que pudiesen verse de nuevo, Terrence creería aún que ella está casada. No pasará nada, ya lo verás, y si tienes suerte los alemanes te harán el favor de enviarlo al otro mundo. Eso, debo admitirlo, yo lo lamentaría un tanto porque aún creo que el hombre es endemoniadamente guapo, pero si eso te hace feliz estaré contenta por ti. Además, si no puedo tenerlo para mi entonces nadie debería tenerlo,- terminó ella con una sonrisa de júbilo y levantando la copa triunfalmente brindó – Por nosotros hermanito.

Por nosotros, querida hermana.

Albert no había crecido en el Hogar de Pony pero aquella mañana de Navidad parecía ser uno más de los pequeños huérfanos. El hombre jugó, se arrastró en el piso, corrió alrededor de la casa, trepó al árbol, hizo el muñeco de nieve más alto, peleó en la guerra de nieve con todas sus fuerzas, y se emocionó como un niño de cinco años cuando los chiquillos abrieron sus regalos, frente a sus muy asombrados amigos y las dos damas que manejaban el orfanato. Sin embargo, para la hora del almuerzo el joven estaba ya muy agotado y esperaba que los chicos estarían tan exhaustos como él, pero sus esperanzas probaron ser inútiles muy pronto. Después de la comida los niños recomenzaron sus interminables juegos con renovadas energías. Esta vez Albert comprendió que la única persona capaz de enfrentar semejante paso frenético era Candy y por lo tanto desistió en el intento, dejando a Tom y a Archie como las nuevas víctimas de la incansable tropa.

Sentado en la estancia, mientras las cuatro damas trabajaban laboriosamente en la cocina preparando la cena de Navidad y los otros dos pobres jóvenes estaban a punto de ser desollados por hordas de pequeños indios feroces, Albert pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Archie la noche anterior. Durante los últimos meses Albert había estado sopesando cuidadosamente una serie de acciones que podrían llevarlo a la libertad que soñaba, con las menores inconveniencias posibles para su familia. Aún así, el plan tomaría algún tiempo y tal vez lo que le preocupaba más era la situación de Candy.

Lo que más le inquietaba no era el hecho de que ella estuviese en Francia, sino especialmente la certeza de que la joven era una mujer sola y vulnerable en un mundo de hombres. Albert se decía que no se sentiría libre para seguir los llamados de su corazón mientras su protegida no tuviese a alguien que pudiese cuidar de ella en ausencia de él. "Candy es independiente y auto-suficiente" pensaba él, " pero estaría más tranquilo si supiese que alguien la cuida". Las reflexiones de Albert fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por el ruido de un auto estacionándose en el patio. Dejó el libro que había estado leyendo y se puso en pie para ver quién había llegado.

El dulce aroma de la famosa tarta de navidad de la Señorita Pony invadió la cocina, el pasillo, y la estancia. Con las manos protegidas por unas guantes, Patty salió de la cocina cargando dos enormes tartas para ponerlas en la gran mesa, la cual Annie estaba arreglando. La vista fue demasiado tentadora para uno de los 'indefensos' vaqueros capturados por los indios inmisericordes. De repente, el vaquero se liberó de las cuerdas, las cuales no lo tenían muy bien atado que digamos, y haciendo una seña a los niños les dio a entender que estaría fuera del juego por un segundo. El joven siguió entonces a la chica de las tartas.

¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Tom con tono galante, inusual en él.

¡No dejes que se acerque a esas tartas! – advirtió Annie desde la mesa - ¡Las desaparecería en un segundo!

Patty se rió con timidez y asintió amablemente para rechazar la ayuda que se le ofrecía. A pesar de la resistencia de la joven Tom la siguió, atraído por ambas tentaciones, tartas y chica.

Patty finalmente puso las tartas en la mesa mientras Annie le lanzaba a Tom una mirada recriminadora que le advertía no intentar ningún truco sucio.

¿Ves a ese hombre, Patty? – preguntó Annie con una risita nerviosa- Es el devorador de tartas de Navidad más rápido que he visto en mi vida. No te confíes ni por un instante.

Patty solamente sonrió mientras se quitaba los guantes de cocina que tenía en las manos y los dejaba en la mesa. Una vez liberada de los mitones, trató de arreglar su cabello castaño oscuro, el cual caía sobre sus hombros en una abundante melena que ella sostenía en una cola de caballo. A espaldas de la joven, dos ojos café claro la observaban con especial atención, ajenos a las miradas suspicaces de Annie. De algún modo, las tartas habían quedado relegadas a segundo término.

¿Puedes sostenerme esto? – preguntó Patty a Annie dándole una horquilla de pelo mientras trataba de arreglar las hebras que estaban fuera de su lugar.

No me digas, estoy ocupada, – respondió Annie traviesa – pero el caballero detrás de ti seguramente te dará una mano, no está haciendo nada más que mirar – sugirió ella.

Por supuesto, - dijo Tom despertando de sus fantasías.

Patty se volvió para mirar el rostro de Tom, pero no pudo sostener la mirada directamente y enseguida bajó los ojos, al tiempo que le entregaba la horquilla. Luego, la joven se ocupó en arreglarse el pelo silenciosamente mientras el rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas. Entretanto, Tom simplemente observaba a la chica, reclinando su espalda en un lado de la chimenea de piedra. Fue entonces cuando la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María entraron a la habitación cargando dos pavos superdesarrollados con toda la tribu india siguiéndolas.

Ay queridos, están bajo el muérdago – señaló la Señorita Pony despreocupadamente - ¡Vamos Tom, sigue la tradición, besa a la chica! – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Si las mejillas de Patty ya estaban sonrojadas antes del comentario bromista de la Srita. Pony, cuando la anciana hubo pronunciado la terrible frase de "besa a la chica", Patty se puso más roja que un betabel fresco en verano. Repentinamente parecía que todos en la casa estaban mirándolos intencionadamente. Un incómodo silencio los rodeó y Patty sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Tom inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella.

En un segundo que a la tímida joven le pareció interminable, Tom tomó la mano derecha de la chica y plantó un beso en los dedos de Patty. Toda la tropa irrumpió en risas y aplaudió ferozmente mientras Annie se preguntaba en qué momento del camino de la vida Tom había dejado de ser el chiquillo fastidiosos de su infancia, para convertirse en el amable joven que era.

¡Noticias de Francia! – gritó Albert quien entró a la estancia en ese momento acompañado de George Johnson.

La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María se santiguaron, Annie se puso pálida, Patty se olvidó del incidente debajo del muérdago, Tom arqueó la ceja derecha, los ojos de Archie brillaron de ansiedad y los niños detuvieron el barullo que siempre hacían.

¡Vamos, hijo, dinos! – dijo la Señorita Pony.

Hay dos telegramas, – comenzó Albert en su voz de barítono – uno es de Candy y el otro del director del hospital donde ella trabaja.

¿Le pasó algo a Candy? – preguntó Annie temerosa, buscando apoyo en la mirada de Patty.

No Annie, éstas son buenas noticias. Escuchen todos – dijo Albert antes de empezar a leer:

Queridos amigos:

Estoy de regreso en París, sana y salva. Espero que el próximo año pueda estar con ustedes para Navidad. Mientras tanto, felices pascuas y que Dios les bendiga a todos.

Candy.

¡Gracias, Dios mío, por escuchar nuestras plegarias! – murmuró la Hermana María y todo el cuarto se vio invadido de un coro de voces que se repetían una a la otra: " ella está bien", " está a salvo"

¿Qué dice el otro telegrama, Albert? – preguntó Archie intrigado.

Bueno, Señorita Pony, Hermana María, queridos amigos, - respondió Albert mirando a todos con ojos juguetones - me enorgullece hacerles saber lo que me escribió el mayor Erick Vouillard.

Estimado Sr. William A. Andley:

Con gran orgullo le informo que la Srita. Candice White Andley recibirá una medalla por su heroísmo, el cual salvó la vida de cinco de nuestros hombres y dos de sus colegas. La señorita Andley ha honrado a su país y a su familia con su valiente conducta.

Felicitaciones

Mayor Erick Vouillard

¡Esa es mi jefe! – gritó Jimmy Cartwrigh, quien había entrado a la habitación en el preciso momento que Albert estaba comenzando a leer el segundo telegrama. Jimmy había ido junto con su padre a hacer una visita navideña a sus vecinos y, como cualquier miembro de la familia de Pony, el mozuelo había entrado sin tocar. Eso era posible en el Hogar de Pony porque la casa nunca tenía los cerrojos puestos. Jimmy, quien para entonces tenía catorce años, había querido enrolarse en el ejército cuando la guerra había comenzado, pero su edad no se lo había permitido. De modo que tenía que conformarse con las aventuras de su "jefe" en Francia, razón por la cual, las noticias lo llenaban de orgullo.

¡Bueno, Candy está bien y ganó una medalla! – dijo la Señorita Pony esgrimiendo una botella de vino, - ahora que casi todos nuestros seres más queridos están aquí, y eso los incluye a ustedes, Jimmy y Sr. Cartwright, ¿no creen que sea ésta una buena razón para brindar?

El grupo dio buena acogida a la sugerencia y unos minutos más tarde todos tenían un vaso con algo para beber; vino para los adultos y limonada rosa para los niños.

¡Por Candy, . . . y por el fin de la guerra! – brindó la Señorita Pony y todos se le unieron levantando sus vasos.

Aquella noche, el mejor regalo de Navidad que todos habían recibido había llegado envuelto en un sobre con un sello postal francés. Entre las diferentes voces que estallaron en expresiones de júbilo, se podía escuchar un vocecilla diciendo:

¿Ya ves? Candy debe haber matado algunos alemanes por allá.

Hay fechas en nuestras vidas que nos marcan con memorias inolvidables. Fechas que tal vez intentemos ignorar todo el año, pero conforme nos acercamos a ellas, son esas mismas fechas las que nos fuerzan a volver vivir en nuestra mente los eventos que las hicieron memorables. Algunas veces nos gustaría no ser capaces de recordar, en ocasiones quisiéramos cerrar los ojos y olvidar. Pero luego, una página del calendario nos salta a la vista y simplemente no podemos evitar la reminiscencia que embate nuestra alma con la llegada de cada aniversario.

Una vez más, El Hospital Saint Jacques tenía un nuevo director. El mayor Vouillard había sido designado para el puesto después de que Louis De Salle fuera enviado al Frente Occidental. En un principio, todos se preguntaron cuál había sido la razón para un cambio tan repentino. Después de todo, De Salle había dirigido el hospital por menos de dos meses y era poco usual que un director durase tan poco tiempo en el cargo. No obstante, nadie pudo comprender los motivos que habían inspirado el nombramiento de Vouillard, y el asunto fue pronto olvidado y parcialmente interpretado como uno de esas incomprensibles rarezas de los tiempos de guerra.

En un intento por apaciguar las tensiones sufridas esos días, Vouillard decidió organizar una fiesta que serviría a diversos propósitos, matando más de dos pájaro de un tiro. La ocasión le permitiría a Vouillard conocer al personal en una atmósfera más cálida, relajaría el estrés causado por los cambios recientes y serviría como marco para entregar la medalla a la heroína americana. La excusa que Vouillard había usado para organizar la fiesta había sido muy simple: el Año Nuevo.

Pasar las fiestas decembrinas en medio de la nada, lejos de casa y tal vez esperando la propia muerte no es una perspectiva muy atractiva. A pesar de esto, la Segunda División del ejército de los Estados Unidos tenía que enfrentar esa triste realidad. Todo lo que se tenía para celebrar la ocasión era un botella de vino barato y la compañía de unos cuantos sacerdotes que habían sido enviados por el gobierno francés para animar a las tropas. Para Terrence Grandchester, quien no bebía y tampoco era muy ferviente en sus creencias religiosas, el regalo de Navidad de las autoridades no había significado mucho. Aún peor, la llegada de las celebraciones de invierno era lo que él menos deseaba, especialmente por los recuerdos tristes que lo atormentaban durante esas fechas.

¡Te ves hermosa esta noche! – dijo Yves a la joven rubia a su lado – El rosa es definitivamente tu color ¿Sabías eso?

Mi amiga Annie dice lo mismo – replicó Candy sonriendo suavemente. La joven había escogido un vestido de gasa en color rosa pálido para la ocasión. De hecho, aquel era el único vestido formal que Candy habían empacado la noche en que prácticamente había huido de su departamento. Para la ocasión Julienne había insistido en ayudar a Candy con su peinado. Como resultado, Candy llevaba su cabello en un rodete trenzado con una graciosa cascada de rizos que caían sobre su cuello.

Bueno, entonces esa amiga tuya, Annie, debe tener muy buen gusto – comentó Yves con una sonrisa. El joven doctor había estado flotando en las nubes desde que Candy lo había aceptado como su acompañante en la fiesta y se había propuesto disfrutar la velada tanto como fuese posible.

Yves había cumplido su promesa de cuidar de la salud de la rubia y estaba orgulloso del rápido restablecimiento de su paciente favorita. Sin embargo, había algo que lo tenía un tanto inquieto e intrigado. Era esa mirada ausente en los ojos de Candy, como si por breves instantes su mente volase muy lejos, a tierras distantes que él no podía alcanzar.¿En qué pensaba Candy cada vez que sus ojos se perdían en la nada?

¿Bebe usted con nosotros, sargento? – preguntó un hombre de mediana edad con barba color castaño – Entiendo que no es el mejor de nuestros vinos, pero es Año Nuevo . . .

Disculpe usted, Padre – respondió Terri con una sonrisa amable – no tomo ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica.

¿De verdad? – dijo el sacerdote con ojos admirados – Esa es una cosa notable en un soldado. Pero, debo admitirlo, también es un hábito saludable.

Solía beber mucho. – confesó Terri, un poco conmovido por la natural simpatía que el sacerdote le inspiraba. Por alguna razón aquel hombre barbado con ojos oscuros le hacía sentir cómodo – No pude controlarlo, ve usted, así que lo dejé.

Buena decisión sargento, – respondió el cura con tono amigable – pero tal vez podría unírsenos con una taza de té caliente.

El joven sonrió tristemente pero aceptó la invitación.

El espacioso salón, los doctores y las enfermeras vestidos formalmente para la ocasión, los discursos, la ceremonia, el baile, el brindis, a los ojos de Candy todo parecía ensombrecido por una niebla espesa. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por disfrutar la noche su mente parecía no obedecer a su voluntad. Solamente podía pensar en una cosa: la fecha.

Diciembre 31, diciembre 31, diciembre 31.

Era la fecha que martilleaba sus sienes con un golpeteo insistente.

Los hombres alrededor de él, el frío invernal, el sacerdote a su lado, las bromas de los soldados, las risas…ante los ojos de Terri todo parecía borroso, irreal. A pesar de que había tratado de no pensar en ello, sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla otra vez mientras que sus recuerdos tomaban control de su mente.

Diciembre 31, diciembre 31, diciembre 31.

La fecha hacía eco dentro de su corazón y él no podía evitarlo.

Diciembre 31, – pensó Candy – Fue hace seis años. Estaba muy frío afuera y yo había bebido demasiada champaña.

Diciembre 31 – pensó Terri – Había niebla. Era 1911 y yo me sentía terriblemente triste, traicionado, abandonado . . .

Él estaba llorando cuando lo vi – Candy se dijo - ¡ Se veía tan apuesto!

Ella llevaba el cabello sujeto con un lazo carmín. – recordó Terri – ¡Se veía tan hermosa esa noche!

Todo el personal médico levantó sus copas para brindar

Por el Mariscal Foch y la victoria sobre Alemania – dijo el mayor Vouillard con voz solemne y después añadió en un tono más alegre – Bonne année pour tous! ( Feliz Año Nuevo a todos)

En una esquina del salón una joven rubia hacía su brindis personal.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Terri! – dijo Candy en un susurro mientras levantaba su copa.

Por el Presidente Wilson y las batallas por venir! – brindó el Capitán Jackson con vehemencia – ¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos nosotros!

Feliz Año Nuevo, pecas – pensó Terri levantando su taza – y feliz sexto aniversario también.

El reloj anunció la llegada del nuevo año. El histórico 1918 había nacido. En distantes rincones del globo, nuestros amigos recibieron el año que cambiaría sus vidas dramáticamente.

* * *

**Hola chicas, que les parecio, aganmelo saber a travez de sus reviews...**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	9. Capitulo 9- La cancion de media noche

**Hola chicas siento la tardanza pero fue mi primer semana en la prepa y ando como loquita pero ya me logre hacer un tiempito y aqui les traigo un capitulo mas...**

**Capítulo IX**

**La Canción de Medianoche**

1918 sería un año de grandes glorias ensombrecidas por infiernos sobrecogedores. Los Aliados habían estado luchando por más de tres años en Europa, el Norte de África, Palestina, Mesopotamia y el Mar del Norte. Durante todo ese tiempo, ambos contendientes habían perdido miles y miles de vidas valiosas, pero no parecía que se hubiesen hecho muchos avances a través de tal sacrificio. Sin embargo, al principio del año, la escena se observaba un poco más favorable para la Triple Entente debido a ciertas razones.

En primer lugar, desde 1917 diferentes conflictos internos, tanto económicos como sociales, habían provocado una guerra civil en Rusia, país que se encontraba del lado de los Aliados. Los eventos habían forzado la abdicación del Zar Nicolás II y el establecimiento de un gobierno provisional, el cual continuó con el seguimiento de la guerra por unos meses hasta que el partido Bolchevique tomó control. Uno de los factores que habían dado tanta popularidad a los bolcheviques era su fuerte oposición a la participación de Rusia en la guerra. Por lo tanto, después de su victoria en octubre de 1917, los nuevos líderes rusos ofrecieron un armisticio al gobierno alemán. El día 15 de diciembre, Rusia, Alemania y Austria firmaron dicho armisticio el cual marcó el fin de las hostilidades en el Frente Oriental. Con este evento Francia, El Reino Unido, Italia y los Estados Unidos perdieron un importante aliado.

Con la retirada de Rusia y de Rumania en 1917 los alemanes tenían una ventaja. Las tropas que habían sido asignadas al frente ruso estaban frescas y listas para entrar en acción. Tal circunstancia permitía a la Triple Entente contar con un diez por ciento de superioridad numérica sobre los ejércitos ingleses, franceses y americanos en Francia.

En segundo término, las fuerzas francesas estaban exhaustas después de tres años de luchar a la ofensiva, la moral de las tropas era muy baja y la mayoría de los hombres eran o muy jóvenes o demasiado viejos para resistir a los alemanes si éstos decidían organizar un ataque masivo. Los británicos, por su parte, padecían una escasez de refuerzos y el Primer Ministro Británico, David Lloyd George había ordenado la reducción del número de batallones por división. Al igual que en el ejército francés, los hombres que estaban disponibles en el lado británico eran principalmente soldados bisoños.

Finalmente, los norteamericanos no habían logrado reunir todas sus fuerzas desde que el país había entrado a la guerra el año anterior. Para principios de 1918 solamente habían llegado a Francia 6 divisiones norteamericanas, pero dos de ellas aún no habían entrado en acción y las cuatro restantes solamente habían prestado apoyo en ciertos sectores lejos de la línea de fuego. Sin embargo, Alemania sabía que la llegada de nuevas tropas desde Estados Unidos era inminente y, si la Triple Entente no comenzaba una ofensiva agresiva e inteligente durante los primeros meses del año, podían terminar perdiendo el Frente Occidental con la llegada de los refuerzos norteamericanos.

Así pues, la ofensiva alemana comenzó el 21 de marzo sobre la ciudad de Arras. El objetivo principal era abrir una brecha entre los británicos y los franceses que pudiese separar a esos ejércitos aliados y forzar a los británicos a replegarse hacia el Mar del Norte. Para esta ofensiva masiva los alemanes decidieron usar una nueva táctica basada en un corto pero poderoso bombardeo, seguido de un ataque frontal de la artillería y cerrado con la infantería usando ametralladoras como su arma principal. Los alemanes lograron ganar territorio, hicieron 70 000 prisioneros y mataron cerca de 200 000 hombres del lado de los Aliados. No obstante, la batalla fue considerada como un desastre estratégico porque la meta principal, la cual era separar a los ejércitos británico y francés, no pudo ser alcanzada.

El año anterior, Ferdinand Foch había sido designado como jefe del Comité General del Ejército Francés, pero el General Pétain todavía tomaba parte en las decisiones junto con el Mariscal Haig, del ejército británico. La vigorosa ofensiva alemana desplegada en Arras forzó a los Aliados a designar un solo jefe que pudiese comandar los movimientos de ambos ejércitos de manera más coordinada. Haig y Pétain estuvieron de acuerdo en que el hombre más adecuado para tal trabajo era el mismo Foch. Por lo tanto, Foch fue nombrado el 3 de abril y desde entonces dirigiría todas las fuerzas Aliadas en el Frente Occidental con determinación y agresividad.

A pesar de estas medidas, los alemanes no cesaron en su ofensiva y desde el día 9 de abril hasta el día 29 del mismo, atacaron Armentières, una ciudad en el Departamente de Nord, justo en la frontera con Bélgica. Los resultados obtenidos por el Comandante alemán Eric von Ludendorff fueron los mismos que en Arras: un éxito táctico que disminuyó las fuerzas aliadas, pero un fracaso estratégico porque los británicos lograron detener los movimientos alemanes.

¿Qué sucedía con la Fuerza Expedicionaria Americana durante todo el tiempo en que los franceses y británicos estaban tratando de resistir el ataque alemán? Los norteamericanos permanecían en la retaguardia, ya sea entrenando o ayudando en tareas menores, esperando a su destino. Poco a poco su hora se acercaba.

Para inicios de abril, Armand Graubner hbía estado sirviendo entre las tropas norteamericanas por cuatro meses. Había sido asignado por las autoridades eclesiásticas para permanecer con los norteamericanos a fin de ayudar en la retaguardia, ofrecer apoyo espiritual, dar confesión y administrar los santos óleos si era necesario. Ser un sacerdote católico y trabajar en un ejército donde la mayoría de los elementos son protestantes no era una tarea fácil, pero el Padre Graubner era un tipo tan carismático que pronto se ganó la simpatía de cada hombre en su batallón y aún el pastor protestante que trabajaba con él se había convertido en su íntimo amigo.

Graubner tenía unos cincuenta y cinco años, era flaco y alto como un pino, con una tupida barba castaña iluminada por unos profundos ojos oscuros, y aún cuando se supone que los sacerdotes deben ser gente seria, él era el hombre menos formal en el planeta entero. Pero esa era solamente una de muchas contradicciones en su personalidad; de hecho, Armand Graubner era un hombre de paradojas. Su abuelo materno había sido un ingeniero francés que se había mudado a Alemania para trabajar en la construcción de carreteras en ese país. El Sr. Bernard era casado y tenía una hija única cuando inmigró en Alemania y finalmente se estableció en un pequeño poblado llamado Eschewege, localizado en el corazón de la nación, unos cuantos kilómetros al norte de Frankfurt. La madre de Armand creció en Eschewege y finalmente se casó con un rico granjero llamado Erhart Graubner.

Aun cuando Armand había crecido en un país protestante su madre había procurado educarlo en la fe católica, siguiendo la tradición francesa. Sin embargo, su padre había aprovechado cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para llenar la cabeza de su hijo de cada material marxista y contestatario que se encontraba en su camino. Como consecuencia de esa educación tan heterodoxa al llegar a los quince años Armand no tenía fe alguna y era un franco escéptico.

Cuando el joven Graubner terminó su educación básica viajó a París para estudiar en la Sorbona. No obstante, una vez que se encontró solo y lejos de la vigilancia paterna, el joven invirtió su tiempo en interminables fiestas, tertulias y toda clase de pasatiempos. Tres años después de su llegada a Francia se había convertido en un jugador empedernido y un "playboy" que se liaba en cualquier pleito demasiado pronto y demasiado fácilmente.

Sin embargo, de buenas a primeras, Armand cambió su forma de ser de un modo tan dramático que pasmó a sus amigos más allá de sus límites. Antes de que ellos pudiesen tener tiempo para

comprender al nuevo Armand, el joven abandonó París y marchó a Roma para entrar al seminario. Seis años más tarde tomaría los hábitos para convertirse en sacerdote en 1889.

A pesar de la nueva dirección que había tomado su vida, Armand eran aún un amotinador en el corazón de una de las religiones más ortodoxas del mundo. Su fe era sincera y apasionada pero sus ideas eran vistas con recelo por las autoridades de la iglesia. La literatura de vanguardia que el padre de Armand había compartido con su hijo durante su niñez y juventud tenía aún una influencia muy fuerte en el sacerdote. Así pues, sus predicaciones estaban plagadas peligrosamente de afirmaciones explosivas sobre la opresión, la propiedad privada, la explotación de los obreros y toda clase de "ideas extrañas".

Por estas razones el Padre Graubner era siempre enviado en las misiones más raras y lejos de las grandes ciudades, pero a él no le importaba mucho este asunto porque le preocupaba más tener contacto directo con la gente y no ambicionaba alcanzar una carrera exitosa en el Vaticano. De este modo, se sentía satisfecho con sus órdenes para trabajar en el campamento norteamericano y trataba de hacer su trabajo con su muy particular estilo heterodoxo.

El capitán Duncan Jackson habían encontrado en el Padre Graubner a un nuevo oponente para su ajedrez nocturno pero continuaba invitando a Terri, jugando ya sea con el joven y charlando con el sacerdote o viceversa. Sin embargo, cuando Terri no tomaba parte en el juego, Jackson y Graubner tenían que llevar la charla porque el joven había regresado de su corto viaje a París aun más sombrío y callado que antes.

Sur de Manhattan, después Inglaterra, quizá Londres – habían sido las primeras palabras que Jackson había dicho a Grandchester cuando el este último llegó al campamento.

¿Perdón, señor? – preguntó Terri con un aire ausente.

Quiero decir, sargento, que finalmente sé de dónde es usted – respondió el hombre con tono orgulloso – Usted debe haber nacido en el Sur de Manhattan, tiene ese acento de los neoyorquinos de clase alta, pero mezclado con ello hay unas inflexiones británicas en su modo de pronunciar las consonantes, lo cual me dice que usted debe haber pasado un buen tiempo en Inglaterra ¿Me equivoco?

No, señor, está usted totalmente en lo correcto – respondió Terri quien había perdido interés en el juego desde que cierta rubia había reaparecido en su vida.

Pero aún no tengo idea sobre el tipo de actividad que usted hace para ganarse la vida- admitió el hombre.

Soy actor, señor. – dijo el joven directamente sin notar el pasmo en las facciones de Jackson – Vivo en Nueva York y trabajo como actor en Broadway. No hay gran misterio en el asunto. Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa.

Sí . . .sí. . . puede retirarse Grandchester – respondió Jackson muy desilusionado y molesto. Él quería encontrar por sí mismo la información, pero el joven había arruinado su pasatiempo con su repentina honestidad. Ahora tendría que encontrar un nuevo juego para invertir su tiempo.

Justamente entonces el Padre Graubner había llegado para ofrecer al Capitán Jackson lo que éste necesitaba: un buen perdedor en el ajedrez y un excelente compañero de charla.

¿Qué tiene en esa caja, Padre? – preguntó uno de los cabos al sacerdote, una noche cuando los hombres se habían reunido alrededor del fuego.

Es un recuerdo que tengo de los años que trabajé en España – respondió Graubner con sus ojos oscuros brillando a la luz de las llamas, - es una guitarra.

¿De verdad?- inquirió el hombre con gran interés – ¿Y sabe usted cómo tocarla?

Por supuesto, cabo- se rió sofocadamente el sacerdote mientras sus manos abrían los seguros del estuche.

Entonces, toque algo para nosotros, Padre – solicitó un soldado raso sentado junto al fuego.

Sí, es una buena idea – replicó otro soldado – toque algo con buen ritmo.

El hombre barbado tomó el instrumento en sus manos y con soltura tocó una alegre melodía que toda la brigada disfrutó plenamente. Cuando hubo terminado los hombre aplaudieron con fuerza, complacidos tanto por la música como por la simpatía del sacerdote.

Eso estuvo muy bien, Padre – dijo un joven soldado raso que parecía menor de veinte años – debería de tocar con el sargento Grandchester alguno de estos días.

¡Seguro! – dijo burlonamente el primer cabo levantando los ojos al cielo en señal de incredulidad.

¿Quieren decir que el sargento Grandchester toca un instrumento también?

Bueno, sí – contestó el mismo cabo – pero nunca toca para nosotros como usted acaba de hacerlo. Ese hombre es un verdadero búho. Frecuentemente no duerme en toda la noche, lo he visto mientras estoy de guardia, se levanta a media noche y toca la armónica por horas.

Ya veo – replicó el cura.

Un tipo raro ese Grandchester – concluyó uno de los soldados rasos.

Sí, muy raro – respondieron otros dos hombres.

Candy estaba trabajando en el turno de la noche. Un gran número de hombres sufriendo de terribles quemaduras habían estado llegando desde el norte donde los alemanes atacaban Armentières. Era imposible encontrar un momento de descanso cuando todo lo que podía escucharse alrededor eran quejidos y gritos de dolor. Candy no tenía tiempo de escuchar el dolor de su propio corazón.

Con su característica energía la joven se dedicaba a sus pacientes, siempre dispuesta a iluminar sus horas, ya sea con una sonrisa, una palabra de aliento o simplemente con un oído atento que atendía a quien necesitaba ser escuchado.

Desde cierta distancia un par de ojos grises cuidaban a Candy con cariño, esperando silenciosamente por alguna señal que abriese las puertas al corazón de la joven. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada y la llave perdida en algún lugar de la retaguardia del Frente Occidental.

¡Candy! – susurró Yves haciendo una seña con su mano derecha - ¿Podrías venir?

Claro ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica aproximándose al lugar donde Yves estaba de pie frente a una cama.

El joven descubrió una herida que estaba inspeccionando y mostró los detalles a la enfermera rubia cerca de él. No obstante, el doctor en él fue brevemente eclipsado por el hombre de carne y hueso y por un momento Yves se olvidó del pobre herido en la cama, mientras sus ojos deambulaban sobre los ricitos que se escapaban de la redecilla con la cual Candy sostenía sus cabellos en un rodete, luego los ojos del joven recorrieron el cuello de la muchacha preguntándose por el sabor de aquella piel cremosa y finalmente terminó su osado recorrido al borde del cuello redondo del uniforme blanco de la joven.

¿Yves? – Candy preguntó por segunda vez

¿Oui? – masculló él abruptamente, despertando de sus fantasías - ¡Ah sí! ¿Ves esta parte?- preguntó él apuntando a una sección de la herida.

Los ojos de Candy comprendieron el sentido de las palabras de Yves tan pronto como ella inspeccionó la herida del paciente y pudo percibir ese especial olor. Inmediatamente una sombra oscura cruzó por la mirada de la joven.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – se aventuró finalmente a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta que podía seguir.

Quiero que la irrigues por 24 horas – dijo él sonriendo suavemente mientras aspiraba la dulce fragancia de rosas que ella usaba – Si funcionó tan bien con Flammy, creo que debemos dar una oportunidad a esta herida ¿No crees?

¡Oh Yves! – la muchacha dejó escapar un gritito de alegría y siguiendo un impulso inocentemente abrazó a su amigo olvidándose de que el hombre junto a ella no estaba hecho de piedra. Fue sólo un gesto que no duró más que un par de segundos. Inmediatamente después, ella se apartó sin siquiera notar la confusión en el rostro del médico. Aquellas habían sido las mejores noticias que la muchacha había recibido en meses, de modo que estaba demasiado contenta como para darse cuenta de lo que uno solo de sus movimientos podía provocar en el joven.

¡Gracias por confiar en mí! – dijo ella con el rostro brillando de alegría - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Haz de nuevo lo que acabas de hacer – dijo él en un murmullo.

¿Perdón?- preguntó ella mientras se distraía en vendar la herida del paciente dormido.

Dije que no hay nada que agradecerme – mintió él – Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ver a mis otros pacientes en el pabellón contiguo – agregó él con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La joven agitó su mano en señal de despedida y un momento después se encontraba otra vez ocupada en su trabajo. Un dulce sonido de capanillas tintineó en su bolsillo y ella movió inconscientemente su mano para tomar el reloj que siempre llevaba consigo.

Son las 12 en punto – pensó cuando abrió la tapa del reloj. Inesperadamente un repentina tristeza inundó su corazón - ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- ¿Estás bien?

¡Por favor, Señor, protégelo! – dijo mientras se santiguaba.

Las penas que escondemos en el fondo del alma algunas veces salen a la superficie de nuestra realidad. Durante el día, la mente usualmente ocupa sus fuerzas en múltiples preocupaciones, pero cuando la noche llega y nos vemos liberados de los triviales detalles de la vida cotidiana, los sentimientos toman el control. Si somos parte de ese afortunado y pequeño grupo de seres en paz consigo mismos, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que un sueño tranquilo se haga cargo de la situación. No obstante, para un gran número de personas la relajación que llega cada noche es solamente la infeliz oportunidad que arrastra a nuestras mentes inquietas hacia el reino del insomnio.

Ese había sido el caso de Terri desde su infancia. Él conocía bien el sabor de esas noches interminables durante las cuales los pensamientos más tristes le perseguían robándole el necesario reposo. Pensamientos sobre el padre distante, los días solitarios en el Colegio, la madre ausente, los insoportables hermanos menores o la temida duquesa angustiaban su mente en aquellos días lejanos. Después, su insomnio había sufrido un cambio inesperado y, en lugar de los resentimientos usuales, su mente comenzó a vagar por nuevas inquietudes acerca de los diferentes tonos de verde que se desplegaban en los ojos de una joven. Pero aún esas preocupaciones más placenteras se habían tornado angustiantes a través de los años . . .

El joven miró la luna de abril sobre su cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de su pecho. Era la media noche y en el campamento solamente se escuchaba el callado rumor de dos soldados charlando en la distancia. El muchacho se sentó sobre un tronco mientras su mano derecha buscaba dentro de su bolsillo. Era una noche cálida y llena de estrellas.

¿Algún vez conseguiré dormir por una noche completa? – pensó él al tiempo que empezaba a tocar su armónica.

El ruido de unos pasos firmes acercándose a sus espaldas se perdió con los melancólicos sonidos de la melodía que el joven tocaba. Aquellos momentos de soledad, mientras sus labios acariciaban la plateada superficie arrancando notas del instrumento que era su más preciada posesión, eran los únicos instantes de paz en su intranquila existencia. Solamente cuando hubo terminado la última not se pudo dar cuenta de la presencia de un hombre junto a él.

¿Le es difícil dormir esta noche, sargento? – preguntó el Padre Graubner buscando un lugar para sí mismo en el tronco seco.

Aparentemente – replicó Terri sin mucho interés en comenzar una conversación.

Lo mismo me solía pasar, pero eso fue en otra vida que tuve – se rió el hombre sofocadamente.

¿Otra vida? – preguntó el joven confundido.

Sí sargento, - dijo el sacerdote – la historia de mi vida está dividida en dos partes diferentes, antes y después del viejo Armand ¿Le gustaría escuchar mi cuento?

Adelante Padre, estas noches son demasiado largas y una historia es siempre un buen remedio – respondió el joven ligeramente interesado. Aquel francés con apellido alemán siempre había intrigado a Terri.

Cuando tenía más o menos su edad, sargento – comenzó el cura – dejé Alemania donde crecí y vine a Francia a estudiar a París, pero en lugar de hacer eso, ocupé mi tiempo en todos los pasatiempos menos recomendables que pude encontrar. Usted debe imaginarse: mujeres, juego, malas compañías que solía llamar amigos y así por el estilo. Había perdido mi fe de la infancia y la vida me tenía desilusionado. Nada que encontraba parecía satisfacerme, ni siquiera el amor de una joven a quien no supe apreciar.

¿La amaba usted? - se atrevió Terri a preguntar, sus ojos brillaban con destellos azules en la quietud de la noche.

No creo que realmente la amara, sargento, - replicó el hombre con mirada entristecida – ella me rogó muchas veces que dejase mi loco estilo de vida, pero yo era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer mis errores. No quería rendir mi voluntad ante nadie, y por eso la dejé. Me temo que le rompí el corazón y ella no se lo merecía.

He escuchado esa historia antes – comentó Terri con aire distraído.

Sí, desafortunadamente ese es un drama que demasiados hombres hemos reproducido una y otra vez a lo largo de la historia, sargento – dijo el hombre suspirando – Yo continué con mi vida y ni siquiera me importó cuando ella se casó con otro. Estaba demasiado ocupado complaciéndome a mi mismo y no me lamenté de nada.

¿Y cómo fue que usted terminó siendo sacerdote? – preguntó Terri quien ya estaba atrapado en el relato de Graubner.

Una de esas noches mientras jugaba cartas en un bar, me metí en una pelea con alguien que era un mal perdedor. Al final, el tipo aquel me retó y yo tuve que aceptar el duelo.

¿Un duelo real?

Sí, sargento, un duelo real y estúpido. En aquellos días estaba muy de moda batirse, pero yo casi muero a causa de esa moda – dijo el cura con seriedad – Afortunadamente el Señor me dio una segunda oportunidad y sobreviví. Le puedo decir que el hecho de estar tan cerca del otro mundo me hizo darme cuenta de mi estupidez mucho mejor todos los sermones de mi padre.

Eso fue lo que lo motivó a tomar los hábitos, entonces – inquirió Terri.

Así es. Fue la experiencia más dura que jamás he vivido. Me miré a mi mismo como realmente era en aquellos momentos cuando creí que iba a morir, y no me gustó lo que vi. Por lo tanto, cuando comprendí que mi existencia no había terminado, prometí a Aquel que me había permitido conservar la vida, dedicarme a su servicio, y no he lamentado esa decisión un solo segundo de ésta, a la que yo llamo, mi segunda vida – terminó el hombre con una sonrisa detrás de su rostro barbado.

¿Está usted verdaderamente feliz con su vida, Padre? – preguntó Terri no muy seguro de las afirmaciones del sacerdote.

¿Por qué lo duda sargento? – preguntó Graubner.

Usted no parece encajar mucho con la imagen que yo tengo de un sacerdote. Espero que no le moleste, Padre, pero esa es la manera en que pienso – recalcó Terri sin rodeos.

El sacerdote irrumpió en carcajadas ante el comentario del joven.

Bueno, jovencito – comenzó Graubner a decir mientras aun temblaba por las carcajadas - ¿Podría explicarme primero cuál es la imagen de un sacerdote que usted tiene?

Entonces fue el turno de Terri para reírse ligeramente.

Verá, Padre – dijo Terri – pasé toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia en un internado católico.

¿De verdad? – interrumpió el cura sorprendido – Esa debió haber sido una experiencia espantosa, entonces – repuso el hombre sonriendo y Terri le regresó la sonrisa, divertido ante la paradoja de un sacerdote que tenía tan mala opinión sobre la educación religiosa.

Eso es justamente lo que quiero decir, Padre – continuó Terri – no se supone que usted diga que estudiar en una escuela religiosa es "espantoso"

¿Y no fue así? – preguntó el hombre levantando las cejas.

Bueno, de hecho sí – admitió Terri – fue espantoso . . . excepto por una cosa. Pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora – balbuceó, pero luego con renovadas fuerzas continuó – Aún así, usted no es precisamente como los sacerdotes y monjas en aquella escuela. Recuerdo que el otro día usted incluso se rehusó a confesar al Teniente Harris cuando él se lo pidió ¿ No se supone que ustedes los sacerdotes deben de hacerlo cada vez que un creyente lo solicite?

Déjeme explicarle este asunto, sargento – contestó el hombre – yo no creo que este acto de la confesión deba efectuarse entre dos completos extraños. Yo prefiero construir una relación con las personas y después uno pude avanzar hacía cosas más difíciles.

No creo que sus superiores miren su postura con mucha alegría – sugirió Terri.

Nunca lo han hecho, pero usualmente no les pongo mucha atención – admitió el sacerdote con una sonrisita burlona – por eso es que yo estoy aquí platicando con usted en la media noche y ellos están en el Vaticano durmiendo en sábanas de seda.

¡Usted es un rebelde, Padre! – sonrió Terri.

Algunos dicen eso, sargento – aceptó el hombre mirando al cielo estrellado.

Los días transcurrían lentamente, una mañana precediendo a la siguiente sobre el impasible río Sena. La nieve se había derretido rindiéndose ante el sol primaveral, y en el Jardín de las Tullerías las flores empezaban a brotar como si en el Norte del país no hubiese ni guerra, ni tribulación alguna. En las largas avenidas de París los vendedores ambulantes ofrecían esas florecillas blancas que los parisinos llaman "muguets", con la forma de diminutas campanitas y un suave aroma dulzón. Siguiendo una vieja tradición de primavera la gente se regalaba ramilletes de "mugets" envueltos en brillantes hojas de papel celofán como muestra de amistad. Sin embargo, el aparente optimismo era frágil, siempre ensombrecido por el fantasma de la guerra y la amenaza de la poderosa ofensiva alemana. ¿Podrían los Aliados resistir la arremetida del enemigo y mantenerlo lejos de la ciudad más hermosa del mundo?

Cada semana, los periódicos publicaban una lista que muchas personas solían leer con ansiedad mezclada con miedo. Miles de ojos femeninos devoraban la lista con preocupación y a veces, después de esa inspección, sus bocas dejaban escapar un suspiro de alivio. Algunas otras ocasiones la escena no era tan afortunada. Julienne era una más de esas mujeres que corrían al puesto de periódicos cada viernes por la mañana para revisar desesperadamente dicha la lista. Siempre diciendo una plegaria silenciosa, esperaba no encontrar incluido el nombre de su esposo en el reporte semanal de las bajas militares.

Aquella mañana de abril Julienne tomó el periódico con manos temblorosas y una vez más agradeció al Cielo cuando no pudo hallar el nombre de Gerard en la lista. Inmediatamente después pasó las páginas con rapidez, tratando de encontrar noticias sobre los movimientos de los Aliados. No había mucho que decir. Los británicos aún resistían en Armentières. La joven de cabellos oscuros dobló entonces el diario y caminó de regreso al hospital.

Se escabulló a través de los corredores con paso distraído hasta que llegó al cuarto que compartían Candy y Flammy. La puerta estaba semiabierta y se sintió tentada a saludar a sus amigas.

Bonjour – sonrió – Ça va?

Oui, ça va – invitó la voz cantarina de Candy.

Flammy, quien ya se encontraba totalmente recobrada de su fractura, estaba de servicio en ese momento, así que la rubia estaba sola en la habitación. Dos novedades en el modesto cuarto captaron al acto la atención de Julienne. Una era el bouquet de "muguets" más grande que sus ojos habían visto jamás, y otra era un gran paquete que descansaba sobre la cama de Candy.

Candy reconoció la chispa de curiosidad femenina en su amiga y se sonrió divertida por la situación.

Esas me las mandó Yves – dijo la rubia con un suspiro de resignación apuntando a las florecillas que invadían el lugar con su fragancia.

¿Y la caja es . . .? – especuló Julienne con ojos titilantes.

¡De AMÉRICA! – replicó Candy con una sonrisa que podía haber iluminado la noche más oscura – viene de Chicago ¿Quieres ver lo que tiene?

Bien sure, ma chère amie! – respondió Julienne sentándose sobre la cama cerca de Candy.

La más joven de las dos mujeres abrió el paquete con dedos trémulos, rasgando el papel que cubría la blanca caja rectangular. Pegada sobre la caja había una nota escrita con elegantes caracteres que Candy reconoció como la letra de la Srita. Pony. La joven leyó el contenido de la carta en voz alta para que Julienne pudiese enterarse de las nuevas.

Nuestra querida niña:

Tu cumpleaños llegará pronto y la Hermana María y yo queríamos regalarte algo especial para tu vigésimo aniversario. Nos has dado tantas alegrías desde la primera vez que entraste a nuestra humilde casa, que no podíamos dejar pasar esta ocasión sin hacerte saber que a pesar de la distancia nuestros corazones están contigo.

Tal vez encontrarás este regalo un tanto inusual, pero la Hermana María insistió y he aprendido a seguir sus instintos, los cuales rara vez yerran. No te preocupes por nuestros bolsillos porque fue nuestra noble Annie quien pagó por todo, nosotras fuimos solamente las cómplices que trazaron la idea original de este plan.

Esperamos que disfrutes tu regalo y que tengas un maravilloso cumpleaños.

Con amor

Tus dos madres.

Inmediatamente las dos mujeres se apresuraron a abrir la caja y ambas jadearon de asombro al unísono, sorprendidas por la vista de dos vestidos deslumbrantes. Uno era un rico traje de noche, hecho de seda verde esmeralda con oscuro encaje suizo y un escote muy atrevido. El otro era un vestido para el día, en un blanco impecable, de organdí y lino con mangas de globo y un cuello en forma de corazón.

¡Ay querida, son hermosos! – exclamó Julienne en el más grande pasmo porque ella no estaba tan acostumbrada como Candy a ver ropas tan elegantes. Por el contrario, la rubia estaba intrigada por la idea de la Hermana María.

¿Por qué me enviarían algo así? – dijo ella aún confundida.

Para darte una alegría, por supuesto – respondió Julienne deleitándose en el traje verde - ¿No ves cómo este vestido va con el color de tus ojos?

¿Pero cuándo voy a tener la oportunidad de ponerme estos vestidos aquí? ¿Acaso los voy a usar en el hospital ambulante? – se burló la joven y las dos mujeres se rieron mucho con la idea.

El elemento sorpresa ha sido siempre la mejor arma ofensiva y el General Ludendorff lo sabía bien. El mariscal alemán decidió atacar un punto que los Aliados habían descuidado, "El Camino de las Damas", una carretera que bordeaba el río Aisne entre las ciudades de Soissons y Reims. Aún cuando el Servicio de Inteligencia Americano había advertido a Foch acerca de esta posibilidad, éste no había prestado atención a tal información. Cuando los ejércitos francés y británico se dieron cuenta finalmente de que los alemanes verdaderamente atacarían "El Camino de las Damas" trataron de movilizar sus fuerzas desde el Norte, pero era obvio que no podrían llegar a tiempo.

El 27 de mayo los alemanes atacaron de lleno usando una poderosa ofensiva en la cual participaron 17 divisiones en el frente y 13 en la retaguardia. El objetivo era distraer a los Aliados y forzarlos a moverse hacia el río Aisne. Luego, cuando los Aliados se movilizaran hacia el Sur, la Triple Entente comenzaría otra ofensiva en Flandes. Con esta estratagema, Ludendorff pensó que sería muy sencillo vencer a las debilitadas fuerzas británicas. A pesar de lo anterior, la ofensiva sobre "El Camino de las Damas" fue tan exitosa que Ludendorff se engolosinó con la sensación de victoria y cambió sus planes. Decidió continuar la ofensiva en la misma dirección en lugar de replegarse hacia el Norte, y de ese modo los alemanes marcharon hacia París. En tres días la Triple Entente había llegado hasta el río Marnes, a escasos 60 kilómetros de la capital francesa.

A estas alturas de los acontecimientos, el ejército francés solicitó ayuda al Comandante General de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Americana, John J. Pershing, quien accedió a enviar tropas frescas a la región. Por lo tanto, en una misión casi suicida, dos de las divisiones norteamericanas, la Segunda y la Tercera, fueron enviadas hacia el sur, recorriendo unos 175 kilómetros, movilizándose en trenes y camiones para resistir el ataque del ejército alemán en la heroica Segunda Batalla del río Marnes.

El Capitán Duncan Jackson estaba comiendo el almuerzo cuando recibió la noticia. Después de una larga espera de un año para entrar en acción, finalmente recibían órdenes para movilizarse. No obstante, los instintos de Jackson le decían que ese inesperado desplazamiento era extremadamente peligroso. Se había imaginado que la Segunda División sería enviada a Verdún para apoyar al ejército francés, pero desplazarse hacia el Sur no le parecía muy lógico, a menos que él y sus hombre estuvieran siendo usados en un intento desesperado por detener a los alemanes. Si esto último era cierto, entonces significaba que estarían solos. La F. E. A. en contra del águila alemana y nada más. Jackson era un soldado y había aprendido a seguir órdenes, no a discutirlas. Así que obedeció como le habían enseñado a hacer en West Point, sabiendo bien que ésa podría ser una misión a la cual muchos de sus hombres, tal vez él mismo, no sobrevivirían.

Por su parte, cuando el padre Graubner supo sobre el destino que seguiría la Segunda División, sintió un dolor pernicioso en el pecho. El hombre temía por su corazón pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía una misión por cumplir en el Río Marnes y no mencionó una palabra sobre su problema. A pesar de ello, el suspicaz Doctor Norton siguió los movimientos del sacerdote con mucho cuidado.

Para Terrence Granchester las nuevas no eran ni sorprendentes, ni preocupantes, él había ido a Francia para encontrar significado para una existencia que él creía sin sentido, y si en esta empresa tenía que morir, no podía importarle menos. Aquellos que creen no tener nada que perder frecuentemente menosprecian el don de la vida. Hubiera pensado de diferente manera si hubiese visto cómo una joven en París se estremeció cuando escuchó que el ejército norteamericano había sido enviado para detener al enemigo.

¿Alguna vez ha estado usted en una batalla, Padre? – preguntó el soldado Peterson durante el viaje a Château Thierry, el joven tenía solamente 18 años y estaba ansioso de ver un combate real.

Sí, jovencito, así es – contestó Graubner con un suspiro.

¿Dónde exactamente? – preguntó Peterson con ojos brillantes y visiblemente interesado.

En Italia, hace siete años, en la guerra contra los Turcos, y también en África. Después de eso he estado trabajando en diferentes sectores del Frente Occidental desde que se inició esta guerra – replicó el hombre sin mucho entusiasmo.

¿Cómo es, Padre? – inquirió el joven Peterson.

¿Por qué indagas sobre algo que estás a punto de enfrentar, Peterson? – preguntó una tercera voz con tono profundo – Deja que tu destino te alcance. Llegará a la cita que tiene contigo de cualquier forma – terminó Terri poniéndose de pie para estirar las piernas caminando a lo largo del reducido espacio que quedaba libre en el vagón.

El joven levantó sus ojos de un azul verdoso hacia el cielo que podía contemplarse a través de la ventanilla del tren. Realmente no importaba la estación del año. Ya fuese una noche nevada o una brillante mañana de primavera como aquella, cualquier día, o sonido o sonrisa era suficiente para inspirar a su memoria para jugarle trucos sucios en los que él siempre perdía. Pero hay memorias muy dolorosos de recordar y por lo tanto los combatimos con fuerza. Cuando estaba a punto de admitir su derrota en aquella lucha mental un gran mano tocó su hombro.

Gracias por salvarme de narrar una historia que yo no estaba muy dispuesto a relatar - dijo el Padre Graubner con una sonrisa.

De nada, Padre – contestó Terri agradecido de que el sacerdote lo hubiese rescatado de los pensamientos que lo traicionaban – Me di cuenta que lo que usted puede decirnos no es un cuento muy apropiado para aquellos que van a enfrentar la acción. No queremos asustar al joven Peterson ¿No es así?

Usted habla como si fuese considerablemente más viejo que Peterson –señaló Graubner.

Bueno, ciertamente no son tan viejo – replicó Terri encogiendo los hombros. Tengo veintiún años.

Luego entonces, sargento – inquirió el cura - ¿Puedo preguntarle qué es eso que nubla su vida cuando su sola juventud debería ser razón suficiente para iluminarla?

La pregunta tomó a Terri por sorpresa. Sin embargo, el joven inmediatamente sintió que su preciada privacidad había sido invadida, así que reaccionó a la defensiva como estaba acostumbrado.

Cada hombre tiene sus propios tumultos internos sin importar la edad, pero los míos no son de su incumbencia, Padre – replicó él con ojos endurecidos.

Graubner había sido sacerdote por casi treinta años, por lo tanto la respuesta grosera de Terri no era suficiente como para hacerle desistir tan fácilmente.

Lamento mucho haberme inmiscuido en esos asuntos personales que usted obviamente prefiere guardar para sí mismo, sargento – se disculpó el hombre – No obstante, si alguna vez se siente en necesidad de hablar de ello, puede confiar en mi – concluyó el hombre dejando a Terri solo con sus pensamientos

El célebre fabulista Jean de la Fontaine nació en Château-Thierry, una pequeña población cerca de las riveras de los ríos Marnes y Sena, no muy lejos de París. En aquella zona, en el corazón de la región de Champaña, rodeada de un famoso castillo del siglo XII y un antiguo bosque, el ejército norteamericano encontró su destino.

La Segunda División llegó a Château- Thierry para la media noche del día 31 de mayo. Tan pronto como los hombres dejaron el tren no tuvieron otro minuto más de descanso. Fue entonces cuando Terri agradeció el haber recibido un entrenamiento tal largo. De no haber tenido esa oportunidad antes, no hubiese podido enfrentar la frenética construcción de barricadas y la excavación de las trincheras a lo largo de la carretera que va de Château-Thierry hasta París. Con una eficiencia asombrosa la escena estuvo preparada y lista para el día 2 de junio.

Los alemanes habían atacado otro sector con el propósito de cruzar el río Marnes pero la Tercera División los detuvo repetidas veces durantes los días 1, 2 y 3 de junio. Como no pudieron tener éxito en ese intento, Ludendorff decidió moverse hacia el Oeste de Château-Thierry. Los alemanes no sabían que la Segunda División estaba esperándolos en esa dirección.

La noche del 3 de junio fue larga y angustiosa. Como si fuese una mala señal, el joven soldado Peterson se enfermó inesperadamente. Un repentino dolor agudo en el abdomen seguido de vómito y fiebre lo atacó fieramente. El doctor Norton diagnosticó peritonitis y aún cuando el galeno trató de hacer lo mejor que podía para salvar al joven, Peterson murió en los brazos del Padre Graubner antes del ocaso.

Eso es algo que aún no entiendo – masculló Graubner sentándose cerca de Terri en la trinchera de reserva después del rápido entierro de Peterson.

Tampoco yo, Padre – respondió Terri con voz enronquecida – Este chico estaba tan lleno de entusiasmo. ¿Recuerda cuán ansiosos estaba de ver una batalla? También estaba esperando impacientemente por la primera oportunidad que se nos presentara de visitar París. Ninguno de esos deseos se le cumplió.

Sí, sargento. Muy seguido la vida no parece muy justa ante nuestros ojos.- señaló el hombre – Jóvenes enamorados de la vida mueren mientras que . . .

Aquellos que merecerían morir quedan con vida – dijo Terri terminando la frase con acento amargo.

Graubner miró al joven con asombro. Dudó por un segundo, sin saber si debía preguntar otra vez o dejar pasar aquella nueva ocasión. Por fin, se decidió a hablar.

¿Qué le hace pensar que usted no merece vivir, sargento? Preguntó él.

Si Terri no hubiese estado tan conmocionado por la muerte de Peterson, agotado por dos días de cavar sin descanso y naturalmente temeroso por el eminente peligro que estaba a punto de enfrentar, seguramente hubiese contestado hoscamente una vez más. Pero no parecía tener mucho sentido guardar los secretos íntimos cuando probablemente moriría a la mañana siguiente. El joven alzó sus brazos para colocar las manos detrás de la nuca y con voz baja dijo simplemente.

¡Ay Padre, se trata de una mujer!

Sigue, hijo, no tengo nada que hacer más que escucharte – dijo el cura y con oído atento escuchó la historia de Terri en detalle. Con la descriptiva narración del joven Graubner conoció a los diversos personajes y eventos en la vida del muchacho. Identificó a la madre abandonada, al padre manipulado por su propia ambición, al niño solitario que creció para convertirse en el adolescente rebelde, al amor inolvidable, los giros del destino, la culpabilidad, la intriga, la fatalidad y el último encuentro. Durante el par de horas que duró el relato, Graubner comprendió las razones que hacían a aquel joven el hombre tan sombrío que el cura tenía frente de sí, pero el sacerdote fue también capaz de ver un panorama más claro que Terri no podía percibir.

Cuando Terri hubo terminado de contar su historia, bajó la cabeza en la oscuridad de la trinchera descansando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Ahora bien, Padre – preguntó el joven – ¿No cree usted que yo mismo arruiné mi existencia con mis propias manos?

Graubner se rascó la nuca y levantó la ceja izquierda buscando la respuesta apropiada para semejante pregunta.

Bien sargento, - comenzó – creo que usted cometió unos cuantos errores, sí, pero de ahí a haber arruinado todo, existe una gran diferencia.- afirmó el hombre frente a un Terrence muy sorprendido.

¡Sea franco, Padre! ¡Se que soy una verdadera desgracia! – exclamó el joven con vehemencia.

¿Está usted interesado en mi opinión o solamente quiere que repita lo que usted piensa? - preguntó el sacerdote con firmeza.

Me. . .me gustaría saber lo que usted piensa – admitió el joven.

Entonces tendrá que oírme por un rato y espero que no me interrumpa mientras hablo, hijo – replicó el hombre con un tono serio inusual en él. Terri solamente asintió con la cabeza aceptando la condición.

Primero que nada – comenzó el hombre – debo decirle que la decisión que hizo al ofrecer matrimonio a una mujer que no amaba fue ciertamente un gran error. El matrimonio es un estado sagrado y solamente el amor debe llevar a la gente a hacer esa clase de juramentos. Ningún sacrificio que esa joven pudiese haber hecho por usted justificaba la resolución que casi los hizo entrar en el matrimonio de un modo tan irrespetuoso, esto es, contradiciendo sus principios básicos. Se que puedo sonar duro y tal vez no muy cercano a lo que otros colegas míos le hubiesen dicho, pero yo francamente pienso que esas ideas del supuesto "deber" y "honor" que usted siguió son parte de la basura ideológica que heredamos del siglo pasado. Espero que algún día nos deshagamos de ella y desarrollemos un tipo de moral, basada en la comprensión, el amor y el mutuo entendimiento.

Nunca he estado casado, pero he trabajado para un amo aún más exigente que el matrimonio por casi 30 años. Durante ese tiempo mi orgullo ha luchado inmensamente. Sin embargo, he tomado todo ese dolor con alegría porque amo a mi Señor y él me corresponde con un amor aún mayor. El matrimonio es algo similar ¿Hubiera podido usted honrar a su esposa, rendir su egoísmo y conquistar los propios demonios por una mujer que no amaba? ¡Un verdadero matrimonio no es una máscara teatral que puede usar por un rato para después dejarla botada después de la función!

El matrimonio es un estado de vida. No hay forma en que usted hubiese podido tener éxito en semejante empresa, especialmente cuando su mente intentaba olvidar aquello a lo que su corazón se negaba a renunciar. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar recaer toda la falta en usted. Es claro que su prometida y su madre tuvieron parte de la culpa. El sufrimiento que vivió su prometida fue solamente el resultado de los propios errores de ella. Me consuela, al menos, que ella reconoció su error al final, por el bien de su alma. Por otra parta, en esta historia, me temo que su antigua novia, sargento, terminó siendo la víctima directa de la situación.

Ahora bien, hijo, espero que usted entienda que cometer errores es una seña de que somos seres humanos, todos nos equivocamos y es muy arrogante el pensar que podemos ser excluidos de tal pena. Hacemos decisiones, algunas de ellas funcionan, otras no. Disfrutamos de los beneficios de nuestras decisiones exitosas y sufrimos las consecuencias de nuestras resoluciones erradas. Pero aún cuando esas consecuencias duelan debemos seguir hacia delante, tenemos que progresar y perdonarnos a nosotros mismos por esos errores que dejamos atrás. ¡Sí! Se supone que debemos recordar la lección y madurar a través de ella, pero Dios no creó al hombre para desperdiciar toda su vida en arrepentimientos amargos.

¿No cree usted que ha sido ya suficientemente altanero al juzgarse tan duramente? El Dios en quien yo creo perdonó cada uno de sus pecados antes de que usted naciera, hijo. ¿Cómo se atreve usted a no perdonarse a sí mismo? ¡Esa es la peor de todas las herejías! Muévase, muévase y conquiste el resto de su vida con valor ¡Como un hombre! Es más, como yo veo las cosas, la vida le está dando una oportunidad preciosa ¡y usted es tan estúpido – perdóneme mi sinceridad – que no se da cuenta de ello!

Quisiera poder verlo como usted, Padre – ¡Para mí todo ya está perdido! Insistió Terri, aún abrumado por el discurso del sacerdote.

¡Eso es porque usted no abre lo ojos! – dijo el hombre con vehemencia – Esta mujer que usted ama no está ni casada ni comprometida ¿Qué más está usted esperando, muchacho? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Pero . . .- balbuceó Terri.

Nada de 'peros', sargento – replicó Graubner – ¡No me va decir que no se atrevería a luchar en contra de mil doctores para ganar a su dama cuando está dispuesto a enfrentar a los alemanes mañana por la mañana!

Sinceramente, ¿usted cree . .?

¡Hijo mío! En la guerra y en el amor . . .- las palabras de Graubner fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por un grito en la oscuridad.

¡ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡EL ENEMIGO ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!- gritaba un soldado raso que corría por la trinchera de reserva comunicando la orden.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y se miraron el uno al otro sabiendo que el momento había llegado. Terri extendió su mano y Graubner la estrechó fuertemente.

Padre, gracias por su comprensión – dijo el joven roncamente – Es una pena que no lo haya conocido antes – afirmó él con triste acento y después de una breve pausa añadió – Ahora debo asistir a una cita previamente concertada en la trinchera de fuego – concluyó y soltando la mano de Graubner, se alejó.

¡Terrence! – gritó el sacerdote usando el nombre de pila del joven por primera vez, antes de que su figura desapareciera en la obscura trinchera de comunicaciones.

Grandchester se detuvo y volvió su rostro lentamente para mirar a Graubner desde lejos.

¡Luche para detener esta locura y muera si es necesario porque estar convencido de esta causa, pero no busque la muerte para escapar de la batalla de la vida. ¡Recuerde esto: siempre hay esperanza mientras estamos vivos!

Terri asintió y saludó al sacerdote llevándose la mano derecha a las sienes. Enseguida, sin decir más palabras, el joven giro sobre sus talones y desapareció en las tinieblas, corriendo al lado de muchos otros hombres.

La mañana del 2 de junio un nuevo equipo médico fue designado para trabajar en el hospital ambulante y Flammy Hamilton fue nombrada para tomar parte en la misión. Candy buscó una y otra vez en la lista, tratando de encontrar su propio nombre pero no había sido incluida. El grupo había sido asignado a Château-Thierry y Candy sabía que el ejército americano estaba ya luchando allá desde el día anterior. Sin poder pensar con lucidez la joven corrió por los pasillos del hospital en dirección de la oficina del director.

Quiero ver al Mayor Vouillard - dijo ella con brusquedad al secretario de la recepción.

Excusez-moi mademoiselle, Ms Le Directeur ne peux pas la voir maintenant – dijo el hombre vestido con un uniforme de sargento. (Disculpe señorita, pero el Sr. Director no puede recibirla ahora)

¡Dije que vería al director y justamente eso voy a hacer! – respondió ella moviéndose rápido en dirección de la puerta y entrando en la oficina antes de que el sargento pudiese detenerla

Vouillard estaba leyendo algunos papeles cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido por la intempestiva entrada de la rubia. El hombre reconoció a Candy a través de sus gafas inmediatamente.

Siento interrumpirlo, señor – se disculpó Candy con un asentimiento de cabeza – pero necesitaba hablarle sobre un asunto importante.

Vuoillard hizo una seña a su preocupado asistente quien había seguido a Candy hasta la oficina y estaba tratando de empezar a explicar el incidente, pero fue detenido en seco por el movimiento de Vouillard. El hombre comprendió y simplemente dejó a Vouillard solo con la muchacha.

Adelante Srta. Andley – dijo el hombre dejando a un lado los papeles que tenía en su mano – y tome asiento – ofreció él.

Estoy bien de pie, señor – replicó la joven – estoy aquí porque vi que un nuevo equipo médico será enviado a Château- Thierry esta tarde y aún cuando no fui incluída quiero ofrecerme como voluntaria, señor . . .

El grupo está completo. – interrumpió Vouillard con tono directo – Usted es una enfermera quirúrgica valiosa y con el campo de batalla tan cerca necesitaremos de manos calificadas tanto aquí como en el hospital ambulante.

Pero señor – insistió ella llevada por una fuerte necesidad enraizada en las profundidades de su corazón – pienso que sería de más ayuda allá.

Señorita Andley, – dijo Vouillard secamente – creo que ya le expliqué las razones que tenemos para retenerla aquí. Ahora, si no tiene nada más que decir, apreciaría mucho que saliera para continuar con sus deberes y me dejara a mi terminar los mío.

Candy bajó la cabeza pero aun una fuerza interior le dio el coraje para un último intento.

Señor, debo insistir, yo debería ser nombrada para. . .

¡SEÑORITA Andley! – gritó el hombre visiblemente molesto esta vez – Este es el ejército y aquí seguimos las órdenes de nuestros superiores, jamás las discutimos. Yo tengo mis órdenes y usted las suyas. ¡Puede retirarse!- concluyó.

Candy jadeó de asombro, pero viendo que no había ya más caso para intentar una tercera vez, salió de la oficina silenciosamente. Cuando ella hubo salido Vouillard levantó los ojos al cielo y dio un suspiro de alivio.

No voy a ser degradado sólo porque no supe cómo cuidar de esta americanita que parece tan importante para el General Foch – pensó – ¡ Ay señor Andley! ¡Si yo tuviese una hija como la suya no sabría si sentirme orgulloso o temblar de miedo!

Era 4 de junio. El bombardeo alemán no duró mucho, el enemigo estaba desesperado por continuar su camino hacia París, así que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo era inevitable. La marina, la fuerza aérea, la artillería son siempre las armas militares que abren el camino hacia un conquista, pero es solamente a través de la infantería que el terreno puede reclamarse.

No hay experiencia que pueda compararse en sus horrores e indignidad a aquella de los hombres matándose unos a otros, sin ninguna razón más que nuestra incapacidad de arreglar nuestros problemas de un modo más racional. No hay nada que pueda competir con el rugido de los cañones rasgando en dos la quietud de la mañana, el calor del fuego abierto por miles de ametralladoras invadiendo el aire primaveral, las llamas devoradoras de cada explosión que consumen sin misericordia la frágil piel de los padres, esposos, amantes e hijos. Ninguna mente humana podría soportar esa vista apocalíptica sin ser conmovida hasta los tuétanos.

Pero para Terrence Grandchester lo peor de toda aquella pesadilla de la vida real era la súbita comprensión del poder asesino de sus propias manos. Las mismas manos que podían crear, trabajar honestamente, ayudar . . . y acariciar la tersa mejilla de una joven dormida . . .podían ser también el sostén criminal de una ametralladora que destruía a hombres como él, en frente de sus ojos, mientras su rostro podía sentir la calidez de la sangre del enemigo salpicando su cara y uniforme. No hay forma en que un hombre puede estar realmente preparado para tal tragedia.

En medio del combate, mientras él seguía automáticamente sus instintos, su mente luchaba otra batalla tratando de encontrar sentido en aquella "locura" como la había llamado el Padre Graubner. Terri se había enrolado para hacer algo útil con su vida, pero en aquel momento, por breves segundos, se preguntó dónde estaba la razón de aquella aberración. Se debatió en sus pensamientos por algún tiempo, pero luego, como si una súbita comprensión hubiese irrumpido en su cabeza, encontró una razón para mantenerse en pie y combatir: la mujer que amaba estaba a sólo 60 kilómetros de aquel lugar del mundo, y él no iba a permitir que su preciosa vida fuese puesta en riesgo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Así fue como el joven tocó el fondo de la primigenia esencia de la guerra. Tal vez era una justificación muy cuestionable, pero eso fue suficiente para forzarlo a mantenerse vivo y atacar.

La batalla duró horas que Terri no pudo contar. Los alemanes estaban luchando con fiereza pero a veces se les notaba ya cansados. No obstante, la artillería estaba causando problemas en ciertos sectores. Desde la posición de Jackson, atrincherado detrás de un gran árbol, a la orilla de la carretera, el hombre pudo ver cómo un grupo de alemanes habían conseguido colocar dos cañones en una casa abandonada. El fuego de los cañones estaba causando problemas y no les permitía avanzar.

Necesito un pequeño grupo de voluntarios que alcancen ese punto y maten a esos hijos de perra con ese maldito cañón, antes de que ellos nos maten a nosotros – ordenó.

Cuente conmigo – dijo Newman, un soldado raso de unos treinta años.

Y conmigo – replicó Terri.

Pronto otros tres hombres más también se ofrecieron voluntariamente . Jackson explicó sus órdenes a los cinco hombres.

Dos de nosotros vamos a abrir fuego desde el bosque, pero siempre moviéndonos entre los árboles para que ellos no sepan con seguridad dónde estamos. Mientras tanto los otros cuatro darán un rodeo por el flanco izquierdo y tratarán de aproximarse a las ruinas de la casa, lo suficientemente cerca como para que los frían con granadas de mano ¿Está claro? – preguntó el capitán.

Muy claro, señor - dijo Newman. El resto solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Jackson y un cabo permanecieron en el bosque y comenzaron a abrir fuego mientras Grandchester, Newman, el soldado Carson y el cabo Lewis trataban de correr, casi jugando a las escondidas detrás de cada objeto que se encontraban y que les podía servir de parapeto contra el fuego. La idea era muy arriesgada, todos sabían que podía ser la última cosa que hicieran en la vida, pero también podían morir instantes más tarde si no detenían esos cañones.

¿Crees que saldremos de esta, Newman? – preguntó Carson jadeante.

No sé tú, amigo – contestó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona- pero yo tengo tres hijos y una esposa allá en casa. Tengo que vivir por ellos.

Los cuatro hombres se movían lentamente pero sin parar. Brincando del refugio de una roca hacia un árbol y luego hacia otra roca. Parecía que el ruido que Jackson y el otro hombre estaban haciendo estaba distrayendo a los alemanes efectivamente. Aún así, tenían que apresurarse porque tarde o temprano los cañones podían alcanzar a los hombres escondidos en el bosque. Continuaron moviéndose cuando uno de los alemanes advirtió los movimientos torpes de Lewis y terminó por acribillarlo. Los otros tres hombres lograron esconderse a tiempo. Desafortunadamente, al soldado alemán no bajó la guardia y mantuvo un ojo avizor en el horizonte. Terri hizo una seña a sus hombres. No podían acercarse más, así que era hora de aventar las granadas. El primero en intentarlo fue Carson porque estaba más cerca. El joven estaba prácticamente temblando como una gelatina y cuando llegó su turno de preparar la granada sus movimientos fueron demasiado lentos, mientras que el soldado alemán fue más rápido y terminó por matarlo antes de que Carson pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Solamente Grandchester y Newman quedaban vivos. Un solo soldado había matado a dos de ellos mientras que los otros alemanes estaban ocupados operando los cañones. Había mucho ruido alrededor. Antes de hacer otro movimiento tenían que librarse de aquel soldado. Entonces Terri hizo una seña con los ojos nuevamente y Newman lo entendió fácilmente, el hombre se acercó a recibir órdenes.

Uno de nosotros tiene que distraerlo – susurró Terri – el otro debe ser lo suficientemente rápido como para volar a ese maldito hijo de perra antes de que pueda moverse. Con todo el ruido que hay tal vez ni siquiera lo noten sus compañeros.

Yo seré quien los distraiga, señor – sugirió Newman.

No, eres mejor tirador que yo – objetó Terri – además, yo no tengo una esposa y tres hijos.

Newman sólo sonrió y saludó a su superior mientras empezaba a moverse.

Con una rápida carrera Terri se hizo visible ante el soldado alemán y esté empezó a atacarle. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco disparos, pero antes de que aparentemente pudiese hacer daño, el rápido gatillo de Newman dio en el blanco justo en la frente del joven alemán.

¡Esa fue por ti Carson! – susurró el hombre.

Esta ocasión los hombres no perdieron tiempo usando las granadas que tenían y arrojándolas con fuerza hacia la improvisada barricada alemana. La explosión fue efectiva y pronto una gran columna de fuego consumía las ruinas y a los hombres dentro de ellas.

Newman y Grandchester se sentaron por un rato mirando las llamas y escuchando los gritos

desvanecidos de los hombres que morían dentro de la casa.

No me gustaría que ninguno de mis hijos viera u oyera jamás una escena como esta – dijo Newman restregándose su ennegrecida frente con la mano izquierda.

Terry solamente asintió en silencio. Los gritos que venían de la casa le taladraban los oídos y le cercenaban el alma. ¿Habían sido felices aquellos hombres? ¿Qué pasaría con sus familias ahora que ellos habían muerto? Por un segundo el pensó que, bajo tales condiciones de peligro, era mejor no tener una familia por la cual preocuparse. Si él tenía que morir, podía hacerlo libremente, y aún llegó a pensar que al final de todo, su vida no había sido un fracaso total, en última instancia. Repentinamente él se sorprendió a sí mismo mientras su mente divagaba en los rincones dorados de su memoria.

Los dos hombres se unieron a su pelotón y continuaron la avanzada bajo las ametralladoras alemanas. A pesar del clamor general, la espantosa vista de los hombres mutilados, o la constante necesidad de seguir asesinando, el desesperado latir del corazón de Terri parecía haber reducido su golpeteo, sumiendo al joven en un paradójico estado de quietud, un inusual estado de tranquilidad.

No todo fue tan malo, - pensó – atesoro maravillosos recuerdos.

Una vez más la sangre de su oponente manchó sus labios pero él no lo sintió porque voces lejanas llenaban el aire con las sombras del pasado en una secuencia desordenada.

¡Cuántas pecas! ¡Estás toda cubierta de ellas!

¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero la verdad es que me gustan mucho mis pecas, tanto que estoy pensando en la manera de cómo conseguir más!

¡Vaya, vaya! Y seguramente te sientes también muy orgullosa de tu naricita.

¡Por supuesto!

Por eso no podré asistir al Festival de Mayo.

¿Cómo? ¡¿No irás?

Creo que hubiese sido muy divertido, habrá muchas flores, baile y dulces...

¡Sin mencionar esos grandes pasteles!

¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te gusto, pecosa? Vamos, hay un lugar por allí donde podrás confesarme tu amor.

¡¿Quién quiere ir contigo?

Ummm . . . . me tienes que pagar por ese favor, Candy . . .pon tus labios aquí

Bueno, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

¡Hey! ¡Me engañaste pecosa! ¡Eres una gran tramposa! . . . ¡Pero ahora es el momento de la revancha!

¡Terri!

¡Terri! ¡Estás herido, y lleno de sangre!

Les enseñé una lección a todos esos . . ¡ Bola de perdedores!

¡Has estado bebiendo, Terri!

¿Huelo? Lo siento, sólo quiero descansar por un rato . . .ese hombres confundió este como el dormitorio de los muchachos . . .Siento causarte problemas.

No hables más, o tus heridas . . .

¿Cómo has estado? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo has estado en todo este tiempo, Candy?

Bien, Terri, he estado muy bien.

Increíblemente hermoso

Sí, verdaderamente hermoso.

Bien, pues ese fue obviamente un error, porque nunca he estado comprometida . . .

Sinceramente espero que esta guerra . . . pueda terminar pronto y que tú . . . tú . . .puedas regresar a casa . . . con . . . con tu esposa Susana.

¿Mi esposa Susana? ¡Candy, nunca me casé con Susana, ella murió hace un año!

¡Ella murió!

¡Hasta un ciego podría ver la diferencia! Me preguntas qué estoy haciendo aquí, pues bien, te lo voy a explicar como si fueses un niño de cinco años, ya que parece que no entiendes muy bien el asunto. Estoy aquí porque YO SOY ENFERMERA, recibí entrenamiento para prestar servicio como asistente quirúrgico. Estoy aquí en un intento por reparar lo que esas armas del infierno hacen a los hombres. ¡Estoy aquí para salvar vidas, mientras que tú estás aquí para matar y no veo ningún honor en eso!

¡Terri! ¡Estás herido, y lleno de sangre!

¡Sangre!

Lo siento, sólo quiero descansar por un rato . . .ese hombres confundió este como el dormitorio de los muchachos . . .Siento causarte problemas.

No hables más, o tus heridas . . .

Tus heridas . . .

¡Tu sangre!

Terri empezó a sentir cómo su cuerpo perdía el control mientras el teniente Harris, que estaba junto de él, lo miraba con ojos asustados.

¡Grandchester! ¡Estás sangrando mucho!

Entonces todo se volvió confuso: el sonido de las ametralladoras cada vez menos frecuente al tiempo que los alemanes comenzaban a retirarse, el grito de los soldados norteamericanos que se felicitaban unos a otros por al inminente victoria después de dos días de lucha, la voz del Capitán Jackson a su lado, y el cielo que se movía rápidamente mientras él era llevado en una camilla hacia la trinchera de reserva.

Sí, ha sido una buena vida, después de todo – continuó él en sus pensamientos – Fui tocado por un ángel, con esencia de rosas y fresas silvestres, con ojos que desafían a las esmeraldas, con labios que saben a gloria y aún llegué a robar de ellos el primer beso de amor. Una vez hubo una canción en mi corazón, y era una tonada dulce, tan suave y cálida. Una canción para ella, siempre para ella. Una vez fui a la guerra y ayudé a mantener a mi ángel sana y salva. Sí, fue una buena vida, después de todo.

Graubner se acercó a la camilla y tomó la mano de Terri en las suyas, diciendo una callada plegaria.

Um Himmels Willen! (¡Válgame el cielo!, en alemán) – masculló el sacerdote – ¡Miren nada más lo que esta estúpida guerra hizo a este muchacho! – dijo el hombre indignado.

¡Ay Padre! – exclamó Newman que estaba junto a Graubner – yo estaba con él cuando le dispararon, pero no me di plena cuenta de ello ¡Debió haber cubierto sus heridas con la ametralladora, el muy estúpido! ¡Continuó combatiendo por horas después de eso! Debí haber notado que el alemán realmente consiguió dispararle mientras él trataba de distraer su atención – se lamentó el hombre.

No se culpe, hijo – respondió Graubner – Esas cosas pasan en combate. Tal vez ni él mismo se dio cuenta de que había sido herido.

¿Cuándo viene el doctor?- preguntó Newman desesperado.

Toma tiempo, amigo, hay demasiados heridos y solamente unos cuantos doctores y enfermeras – comentó Graubner con resignación – ¡Pero mire! ¡Parece que está volviendo en sí!

¿Padre Graubner?- preguntó Terri con débil voz.

Sí, Terrence – dijo el sacerdote cálidamente – No hables mucho, estarás bien hijo, pero necesitas mantenerte quieto – lo tranquilizó él.

Padre – musitó Terri - usted tenía razón. Las cosas . . . las cosas no son tan malas. . . yo . . .

No te esfuerces Terrence – dijo el sacerdote.

Es una lástima . . .- continuó el joven – que no me haya dado cuenta de ello antes. Pero, la vida fue buena . . .hubo una canción en mi corazón – fueron las últimas palabras que él dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Había una pesada presión en su pecho. Casi no podía respirar. Había música en el fondo, como una melodía triste que la hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y miedo. Necesitaba llorar, pero no podía. Necesitaba gritar, pero era imposible . Pensó que el dolor repentino en su corazón ya no podía ser más desgarrador de lo que ya era. Le dolía muy profundamente y no podía gritar.

Entonces, sintió una sombra que la rodeaba. Tenía miedo y corrió desesperadamente por su vida, pero antes de que pudiera escapar una mano fría alcanzó su muñeca y finalmente dio un alarido.

¡ AAAAAA! – gritó Candy despertando de su pesadilla – sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas y su pecho le dolía como nunca antes. Estaba sola en la habitación porque Flammy había sido enviada al frente. Fue entonces que los sollozos reventaron desde su garganta.

¡Terri, Terri, Terri! – lloró amargamente - ¡Oh Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Terri?

La joven se sentó en la cama enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas mientras sus brazos abrazaban sus propias piernas con nerviosa fuerza . Lloró y lloró sin saber siquiera el por qué se sentía de aquella forma, mientras la música de su pesadilla continuaba sonando en sus oídos en la soledad de la medianoche.

**Espero y nos leeamos pronto...**


	10. Capitulo 10- Fortuito giro del destino

**Capítulo X**

**Este fortuito giro del destino**

Había sido un día frenético para Flammy Hamilton, pero ella ya estaba habituada al trabajo duro del hospital ambulante. Miles de heridos habían recibido atención médica durante los dos días que la batalla había durado; sin embargo, aún más hombres estaban esperando su turno para recibir los primeros auxilios, luchando entre tanto por sus vidas. Flammy estaba exhausta pero tenía aún una última tarea que cumplir antes de que su turno terminase: debía colocar etiquetas en 150 pacientes que estaban en la lista de casos delicados. Tan pronto como llegase el tren, aquellos hombres serían enviados a diferentes hospitales en Château-Thierry y París.

La joven morena tomó la caja con etiquetas y un cuaderno con la lista de cada paciente que sería enviado aquella misma tarde. Era un trabajo de rutina, pero Flammy estaba consciente de la importancia de aquella simple tarea. Cualquier error podría tener consecuencias mortales si el paciente era enviado al hospital equivocado.

La joven empezó el trabajo con su eficiencia característica, no veía directamente a los rostros de los hombres. En lugar de ello solamente echaba una ojeada a los nombres en las etiquetas y a los detalles del reporte médico. En tales situaciones una enfermera no podía darse el lujo de tratar a los pacientes de manera muy personal, o no sería capaz de resistir la experiencia. . . Bueno, tal vez solamente una enfermera que Flammy conocía bien era capaz de enfrentar el desgaste emocional de involucrarse con sus pacientes, especialmente cuando éstos morían a cada segundo, pero Flammy no era esa clase de heroína de la medicina y preferiría simplemente mantenerse en la seguridad de su trato frío e impersonal.

A pesar de sus estrictos principios, ella no podía evitar que el corazón se le contrajera de vez en cuando al acercarse a un paciente y darse cuenta de que el caso no tenía remedio. En muy raras ocasiones la joven levantaba la vista para mirar a los ojos del paciente.

Flammy se encontraba justo en frente de un soldado con tres heridas de bala. La joven enfermera no requirió mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que el hombre probablemente no sobreviviría. Una de las balas había penetrado a través de las costillas y era probable que estuviese moviéndose hacia el corazón. Ella había visto cómo en ese tipo de casos frecuentemente el paciente no llegaban a tiempo al hospital, sino que solía morir en el camino.

Fue entonces cuando, como si hubiese sido movida por una fuerza extraña, la joven levantó la mirada y vio al hombre. Flammy Hamilton nunca olvidaba una cara y aún cuando el hombre estaba transfigurado por el polvo, lodo y sangre que tenía sobre todo el cuerpo, ella inmediatamente lo reconoció.

¡Cielo Santo! – pensó - ¡Mi pobre Candy! ¡Qué cruel es la vida contigo!

Flammy observó los nombres del soldado y del hospital a donde el paciente había sido asignado: "Terrence G. Granchester, Hôpital Saint Honoré", rezaba la etiqueta.

La joven era sin duda la enfermera más eficiente del mundo. Sabía bien cómo hacer su trabajo y nunca cuestionaba el juicio de sus superiores, pero ese día, en contra de sus más caros principios éticos y profesionales, Flammy Hamilton hizo algo que nunca pensó llegar a hacer: cambió la etiqueta y escribió en una nueva: "Hôpital Saint Jacques"

Puede que él no se merezca esta oportunidad – pensó Flammy – Sin embargo, Candy sí se la merece.

Y acto seguido la joven continuó su trabajo con paso calculado.

Aún tengo que colocar las etiquetas de 76 pacientes más – se dijo a sí misma.

Si bien Flammy estaba trabajando dura y sostenidamente en el hospital ambulante, Candy no estaba menos ocupada en París. Se estaban recibiendo nuevos pacientes cada hora y los quirófanos no eran suficientes para afrontar el número de operaciones que tenían que realizarse una tras otra. Candy había estado asistiendo en cirugía por unas cinco horas hasta entonces y era sólo el comienzo de un largo turno de 12 horas, quizá más.

Candy, hay un nuevo paciente en el quirófano contiguo – ordenó Yves cuyos ojos grises estaban irritados por el gran cansancio, producto de un trabajo largo y forzado – Tres balas, una cerca del pulmón derecho, la segunda cerca del corazón y la tercera en la pierna derecha. Necesito que laves las heridas y lo prepares para cirugía inmediatamente, podríamos perderlo si no sacamos esas balas de inmediato.

Correcto - contestó la joven con voz inexpresiva y enseguida se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde yacía el paciente.

Desde la mañana, Candy había estado actuando como si estuviese en otro mundo, sus movimientos eran automáticos, su sonrisa parecía desvanecerse y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, pero todo mundo estaba tan ocupado que el inusual estado de ánimo de la joven pasó desapercibido en medio del agitado frenesí de aquel día.

La joven no podía deshacerse de la espantosa sensación que le había dejado la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Era una clase de inconfesable vacío, un callado horror dentro del alma y a pesar de toda esa negrura, Candy sabía que su deber no podía esperar hasta que ella se sintiese mejor, así que continuó trabajando como siempre mientras internamente luchaba por controlar sus inexplicables temores.

Candy entró al cuarto donde un cuerpo inconsciente la esperaba. Tomó una bandeja con agua y jabón en una mano y unas tijeras en la otra, poniéndolas luego en una mesa cerca de la camilla.

Acto seguido, la joven volvió el rostro y comprendió en una sola fracción de segundo las razones de su pesadilla.

Lo que pasó en el corazón de Candy en aquel breve instante estaba más allá de sus miedos más aterradores. Había estado trabajando como enfermera militar por un año y en ese tiempo había

soportado con estoicismo los más sangrientos espectáculo de cuerpos mutilados y quemados, pero a pesar de todo el horror que había presenciado, sus piernas nunca habían temblado, su mano nunca había flaqueado, ni siquiera una vez. Sin embargo, cuando Candy reconoció que el hombre que yacía inconsciente frente de ella, mientras su torso sangraba copiosamente a pesar de los vendajes, era Terrence Grandchester, ella sintió que el mundo entero había llegado a su fin.

Candy creyó desmayarse al tiempo que una voz interna le decía: "¡Esto no puede ser cierto!" La joven se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Dentro de ella, un pungente dolor cercenaba su corazón con la fuerza más pujante que ella jamás había tenido que soportar.

¡No puedo hacer esto! – se dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y dejando las tijeras sobre la mesa, pero antes de que pudiese hacer otro movimiento un ronca voz femenina sonó en su memoria.

¡Olvida que eres mujer! ¡Ahora eres una enfermera! ¡Recuérdalo bien, "torpe"! – le dijo la voz de Mary Jane resonando en su mente - ¡Hay un trabajo que hacer! ¡No me hagas pensar que solamente malgasté mi tiempo enseñándote! Ahora toma esas tijeras y prepara a ese hombre para la cirugía.

Como si la anciana hubiese estado realmente detrás de ella, Candy asintió con la cabeza en silencio y con manos sorprendentemente firmes, tomó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar el uniforme del joven. La muchacha vertía lágrimas silenciosas mientras sus dedos retiraban los pedazos de tela descubriendo las heridas sobre el firme pecho del joven. Candy desvistió al hombre con movimientos rápidos y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo continuó con su callada tarea lavando con cuidado el polvo y la sangre seca sobre toda la piel del joven, que estaba ya hirviendo en fiebre.

Si Terri no hubiese estado inconsciente y mal herido la situación hubiese sido extremadamente bochornosa para la joven, pero Candy había visto morir en cirugía a demasiados hombres por heridas menos impresionantes que las de Terri, así que su corazón no dejaba lugar en aquel momento para otro sentimiento que no fuese un inmenso miedo. Tal y como le había ordenado la

voz de Mary Jane, Candy había dejado de ser mujer por unos instantes para quedar reducida a una enfermera con un solo y desesperado propósito: salvar una vida.

¡Por favor, Señor, por favor! - suplicaba ella mientras continuaba preparando a su precioso paciente - ¡No le arranques la vida! ¡No a él! No me importa si me muero de soledad, no me interesa si tengo que pasar toda la vida lejos de él. No me quejaré si él está enamorado de alguien más. Te prometo que no pensaré en mi misma. Solamente lo quiero vivo, sano y salvo. Si él está vivo es suficiente para mi – pensaba ella y sus ojos color esmeralda temblaban detrás de las lágrimas.

Candy cubrió el cuerpo de Terri dejando solamente descubiertas las áreas en donde Yves operaría. Acto seguido se enjugó las lágrimas y dio un profundo suspiro.

Tengo un trabajo pendiente – se repitió a sí misma al tiempo que preparaba los instrumentos.

La operación fue larga y dramática. De vez en cuando Yves sentía que el paciente no sobreviviría debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que el hombre había perdido, pero a pesar de su propio pesimismo el joven médico continuó luchando por la vida del aquel hombre, sin saber que le salvaba la vida a su propio rival. La primera bala había penetrado a través del hombro del joven, alcanzando el área justo arriba del pulmón derecho. Afortunadamente el órgano estaba intacto y, aunque el músculo estaba dañado y tomó un buen rato poder extraer la bala, Yves pensó que había buenas probabilidades de que el paciente se recobrase de esa herida después de una larga convalecencia.

No obstante, la segunda bala había perforado entre las costillas del lado izquierdo y se encontraba demasiado cerca del corazón. Cuando Yves se percató de que tendría que buscar la bala en una zona tan delicada sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, pero una mano suave sobre su hombro le infundió seguridad con inesperada fuerza.

Tú puedes hacerlo – susurró Candy – Tenemos que sacar esa bala o se nos habrá ido para cuando llega la mañana.

Yves asintió, hundiendo la mano en el pecho del paciente una vez más. Esta vez su instrumento quirúrgico encontró el objeto de hierro y lo sacó al tiempo que las dos enfermeras que lo acompañaban daban un respiro de alivio.

La tercera herida fue la menos problemática de todas, la bala apenas había penetrado el músculo de la pierna derecha y después de unas cuantas puntadas el problema estaba resuelto.

Una vez que las balas estaban ya reposando inocentemente en la charola de metal, el joven médico se apresuró a limpiar el área alrededor de las heridas y a cerrarlas con rápidas puntadas. A pesar del gran éxito de la cirugía, eso no garantizaba la vida del paciente. Sólo si sobrevivía a la fiebre que seguramente le atacaría durante la noche , el doctor podría aventurar un diagnóstico alentador. Había además el problema de infecciones posteriores, y el pulso cardíaco era un tanto irregular. En otras palabras, el caso era aún delicado.

Candy – llamó Yves a la joven enfermera cuando él se encontraba ya saliendo del quirófano – me gustaría que te encargaras de él esta noche y hasta que se despierte de la anestesia ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Quiero decir, sé que están muy cansada y todo eso, pero creo que el paciente puede entrar en crisis durante la noche y preferiría que hubiese alguien a su lado para cuidarlo.

No te preocupes Yves – dijo ella suavemente – lo voy a cuidar bien – concluyó ella con la primera de sus sonrisas sinceras del día. Si Yves hubiera sabido el verdadero significado de las palabras de la joven, tal vez hubiese lamentado la petición que acababa de hacer.

Candy anotó la prescripción de Yves y secretamente agradeció a Dios por darle la oportunidad de estar al lado de Terri en semejante momento. Mientras la joven estaba aún escribiendo en su carpeta, Yves se detuvo para ver al rostro del paciente y por un momento algo dentro de él le dijo que ya había visto a ese hombre con anterioridad. Sin embargo, no recordaba dónde. Incapaz de decir precisamente dónde había conocido al paciente, se limitó a salir del cuarto sin decir más, dejando a Candy sola con un Terri que dormía profundamente bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

Candy se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de Terri. Las sombras nocturnas cubrían el pabellón silencioso y solamente los tímidos rayos de la luna filtrándose por los vidrios del ventanal rompían la completa oscuridad del lugar. El joven dormía entonces serenamente y su respiración parecía regular. Candy observó cómo la luna plateada dibujaba el delicado perfil del joven y por primera vez en la noche, el corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco, mientras la enfermera de sangre fría que había estado en la sala de operaciones unos instantes antes desaparecía por completo para dar lugar a la mujer enamorada.

Sin embargo, Candy comprendía que la apostura de Terri, por más deslumbrante que fuese, no era la causa verdadera de sus perenne amor por él. La muchacha siempre había estado rodeada de jóvenes atractivos, pero entre todos ellos solamente aquel muchacho arrogante que en esos momentos se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, había sido capaz de robar su corazón con esa extraña mezcla de nobleza, rebeldía y secreta dulzura. Porque Candy sabía bien que a pesar de la fachada insolente, Terri podía ser sorprendentemente tierno y cariñoso cuando se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Siempre tiene tanto miedo a ser lastimado – pensó ella al tiempo que su mano alcanzaba la de él que yacía inerte sobre las sábanas blancas.- Por favor, Terri, lucha por tu vida. Tienes aún tanto que dar. Siempre imaginé un futuro brillante para ti ¡Por favor Terri! ¡Vive para conquistarlo!- susurró Candy cerrando sus ojos mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla.

La joven había renunciado a sus sueños de compartir ese futuro con él desde mucho tiempo atrás, y aún cuando sabía que las razones que los habían separado en el pasado ya no existían, Candy creía que aquellos sueños ya no tendrían la oportunidad de renacer. Ahí, en el pabellón adormecido, mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente la larga mano del joven, la chica pensaba que realmente no sabía mucho acerca de ese Terri en el albor de su edad adulta, quien dormía serenamente cerca de ella. ¿Qué planes tenía? ¿Había alguna mujer en sus pensamientos? ¿Estaba acaso enamorado de alguna joven afortunada cuyo nombre ella ignoraba?

Candy pensó luego que esas cosas realmente no eran relevantes , porque sabía que en el fondo de su corazón él siempre sería su Terri, y lo único verdaderamente importante en aquel momento era que él sobreviviese aquella noche para poder seguir adelante con su vida. Si ella no estaba destinada a compartir esa vida, eso era totalmente irrelevante para su prioridad más importante, la cual no era otra que verlo feliz.

El reloj en el bolsillo de Candy sonó sus campanillas y la joven supo entonces que era hora de tomar la temperatura e inyectar de nuevo al paciente. Era solamente el comienzo de una larga noche.

La fiebre reinició después de la media noche. Candy apartó sus ojos del libro que tenía en las manos cuando su atento oído escuchó cómo el más querido de sus pacientes comenzaba a moverse lentamente en su sueño. De inmediato trajo un balde con agua y un paño para poner sobre la frente del joven. En aquellos tiempos cuando la penicilina aún no era descubierta, las infecciones que provocan la fiebre no podían controlarse fácilmente. Lo que la ciencia médica podía hacer en esos casos era intentar reducirla con analgésicos, tales como la aspirina, o tal vez usar quinina para ciertas infecciones y enfermedades, como la malaria. Más allá de eso, no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Candy comenzó a sentirse desesperada al darse cuenta de que la fiebre no parecía disminuir después de dos horas, al contrario, era más alta y Terri sudaba profusamente. La joven remplazó el agua por hielo y se sentó al lado de él, orando para sus adentros. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz del joven tratando débilmente de llamar un nombre.

La fiebre lo está haciendo delirar, - pensó ella, - ¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decir?

La joven aproximó su oído a los labios de Terri y su corazón estalló en un millón de luces cuando comprendió que él estaba llamándola. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de ella al instante. La joven no sabía si debía sentirse triste o feliz. Solamente alcanzó a tomar fuertemente la mano de él entre las suyas y a susurrar al oído del joven las más tiernas palabras que sus labios podían proferir.

Terri, Terri – murmuró – Soy yo, Candy. No tengas miedo, amor, estoy contigo. Por favor, por favor, ¡Lucha contra esta fiebre! ¡Lucha por tu vida! No sé lo que haría si algo malo te pasara. He perdido ya tanta gente querida ¡Por favor, no me hagas pasar por ese horror una vez más! – continuó ella mientras asía la mano de él y acariciaba la frente del joven con un cubo de hielo.

De ese modo permaneció por largo rato, siempre hablándole suavemente, sumidos en la oscuridad de la habitación, hasta que el sueño del joven se tornó sereno y tranquilo. Poco a poco la fiebre bajó su fuerza y Candy retiró la bolsa de hielo. Con el más tierno cuidado removió la ropa y las sábanas mojadas y secó el cuerpo del joven con ternura. Los primeros rayos de la aurora empezaban a rasgar el oscuro velo de la noche cuando Candy se sentó de nuevo en su silla, y antes de clavar la mirada en el libro que había dejado en la mesa de noche, volvió a mirar al joven que dormía profundamente.

Vas a estar bien . . . . mi amor – pensó mientras continuaba su lectura.

Él podía percibir claramente la esencia de rosas que llenaba el aire que respiraba. Era una dulce fragancia invadiendo sus sentidos con embriagadores acentos. Conocía bien ese perfume, ya había bebido de él tiempo atrás, en aquellos días cuando la vida era más luminosa y despreocupada.

Este sueño es en verdad el mejor que he tenido en años. – pensó – Es como si ella realmente estuviese a mi lado ¡Por favor, no quiero despertar ahora!

Por lo tanto se resistió a abrir los ojos hasta que un suave sonido de metal resonando sobre metal lo forzó a hacerlo. El joven no sabía que el sueño estaba a punto de empezar al momento que abriera los ojos para ver de nuevo la luz del día. Una delgada figura en vestido blanco estaba de pie cerca de él, dándole la espalda. Una pequeña mano de porcelana sostenía una diminuta botella de cristal mientras llenaba una aguja hipodérmica. Era una mujer.

Él estaba aún bajo el efecto de fuertes analgésicos y sus sentidos se hallaban un tanto aturdidos. Sin embargo, hubiese reconocido la línea de aquella espalda y las suaves curvas de aquellas caderas aún en la más densa niebla. Además, el perfume que originalmente lo había despertado no había desaparecido con el sueño. Era ella realmente.

La joven se dio la vuelta mientras sostenía la aguja con ambas manos. Sus profundos ojos de malaquita se enfocaron un momento en el instrumento y luego ella descendió sus iris verdes hasta encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la estaban mirando con inmensa sorpresa.

¡Terri! – dijo ella abrumada por una intensa emoción - ¡Despertaste!

Candy se arrodilló junto a la cama al tiempo que regalaba a Terri con aquella brillante y particular sonrisa que ella guardaba solamente para él. La mano de ella buscó instintivamente la mano de él y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no abrazarlo llevada por la emoción del momento.

¡Terri! – alcanzó ella a repetir conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Realmente eres tú? – preguntó él con voz enronquecida, aún no muy convencido de que no estaba en un sueño.

Por supuesto que soy yo,- se rió ella nerviosamente - ¿No ves mis pecas?- bromeó.

¡Tantas pecas!- dijo él devolviendo la broma y sonriendo con todas sus fuerzas. El joven intentó sentarse pero un dolor agudo en el pecho lo hizo desistir inmediatamente.

¡No hagas eso!- se apresuró ella tomándolo suavemente por los hombros – Acabas de pasar por una operación triple. No deberás dejar la cama en un tiempo.

El joven sintió que la piel de sus hombros ardía bajo el toque de Candy, pero la sensación era tan increíblemente placentera que instantáneamente llevó una de sus manos sobre la de ella, enviándole, sin saberlo, olas de calor que igualmente quemaron la piel de la muchacha. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, alarmada por el profundo sentimiento que la había invadido.

Por favor, Terri, - dijo ella tratando de aplacar el estruendo que él había despertado en su corazón - Prométeme que vas a cooperar con nosotros para recuperarte.

¿Tan mal estoy?- preguntó el joven intrigado.

Tenías tres balas. – replicó ella en el tono más profesional, a pesar de los violentos martilleos de su corazón – Fuiste muy afortunado ya que ninguna de ellas alcanzó órganos vitales, pero las heridas son profundas y tomará un buen tiempo antes de que puedas moverte independientemente. Ahora, déjame ponerte esta inyección ¿Estás de acuerdo? – concluyó ella mientras tomaba la aguja que había dejado en la mesa, sobre una charola metálica.

Candy necesitó de toda su concentración para tomar el brazo del joven e inyectarlo con pulso firme, a pesar de que sus piernas se estremecían, sin saber si debía correr o quedarse. Él, por su parte, estaba totalmente mareado por la abrumadora verdad de estar al lado de ella y sentir las manos de la joven sobre su cuerpo. No era capaz de creer en su suerte aún cuando miraba a su ángel justo enfrente de él. Terri estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar los cambios desfavorables de la fortuna, pero aquella feliz coincidencia que lo había llevado cerca de Candy era un dichoso giro del destino, al cual no podía dar crédito, aún dudoso de que todo aquello estuviese pasando en realidad.

Debo haber muerto y esto es el cielo – pensó por un segundo, pero luego, una rápida aguja le hizo darse cuenta de que aún se contaba entre el número de los mortales – Creo que estoy vivo después de todo – se dijo – y entonces . . . esta es la oportunidad de mi vida – fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido una vez más.

Candy aguardó hasta la llegada de Yves para informarle personalmente acerca de las reacciones del paciente y hubiese continuado al lado de Terri si el doctor no hubiera insistido vehementemente para que ella tomara un descanso. La joven dejó el pabellón con pasos reticentes, pero con cada nueva zancada que daba hacia su cuarto empezó a sentir que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Cuando llegó a su habitación se arrojó en la estrecha cama y después de un profundo suspiro, las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas bañando su rostro, dejándole una refrescante sensación en la piel. Aquellas no eran lágrimas de angustia, esta vez el corazón de la joven no tenía espacio para otro sentimiento que no fuera una inmensa gratitud hacia el cielo por haber preservado la vida de Terrence y una deliciosa sensación de inquietud que había colmado su corazón desde el momento en que su paciente había puesto su cálida mano sobre la de ella.

La joven se llevó la mano que Terri había tocado hacia su mejilla humedecida y cerrando los ojos esbozó una sonrisa soñadora, como no lo había hecho por más de tres años. Candy había casi olvidado cómo se sentía aquel dulce calor que nacía en su corazón, el mismo calor que entonces trepaba suavemente por cada uno de sus poros hasta invadirla de pies a cabeza. Con esa placentera sensación la joven cayó en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

No fue hasta que un lento golpeteo sobre la puerta despertó a Candy unas horas más tarde, que la joven regresó de la tierra de ensueño a la que había escapado.

Entra- dijo bostezando, sabiendo bien que el visitante que tocaba a su puerta no era otro que Julienne. Cuando la mujer entró al cuarto, encontró a una sonriente Candy estirándose como una gatita con las mejillas y los labios coloreados de un suave rubor y el rostro iluminado por un brillo jubiloso. Julienne nunca había visto un expresión como esa en la muchacha y no pudo evitar sentir una gran curiosidad.

Parece que has tenido sueños maravillosos – insinuó con una sonrisa sugerente.

No, no soñé nada – dijo Candy sonriente, levantándose con energía – pero anoche me pasó la cosa más admirable.

¿Qué fue? – cuestionó Julienne mientras se preguntaba internamente si Yves tenía algo que ver con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de Candy.

Candy miró hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a Julienne.

Primero pensé que me iba morir al momento. Pasé las horas más espantosas de toda mi vida – empezó ella con un tono más serio – pero esta mañana el sol me cubrió con su calor y me he dado cuenta de que soy la mujer más feliz de la tierra – concluyó dándole la cara a su amiga.

¿Candy, podrías explicarme esto en palabras más simples? – preguntó Julienne terriblemente confundida por las poéticas pero nada claras palabras de Candy.

¡Ay Julie! – dijo Candy felizmente mientras se sentaba cerca de su amiga y le sostenía ambas manos entre las suyas - ¡Él está aquí! Anoche pensé que él moriría y tuve mucho miedo, pero hoy en la mañana, ya había superado la fiebre y estaba consciente. Estoy segura de que se recuperará pronto y ...

Espera un momento, Candy – interrumpió la morena frunciendo el ceño -¿Quién es ÉL?

No fue hasta entonces que Candy comprendió que estaba hablando de Terri con alguien que lo había visto solamente unas cuantas veces. Probablemente su amiga no recordaría ni siquiera el nombre del joven. Sin mencionar que Julienne no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que el joven significaba para ella, o al menos, eso era lo que Candy pensaba.

Bueno, yo estaba hablando de . . . – balbuceó – del hombre que nos acompañó de regreso a París.

Una serie de observaciones aisladas repentinamente encajaron unas con otras en la cabeza de Julienne y abruptamente pudo comprender el significado del cambio en el rostro de Candy.

Ya veo- dijo la morena finalmente- ese hombre sin corazón apareció nuevamente – concluyó abriendo los brazos y desconcertando a Candy con su comentario.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "hombre sin corazón", Julie? – demandó la joven.

La mujer miró a Candy fijamente, luego tomó a la joven por los hombros, con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro.

Mi querida amiga – comenzó ella a explicarle – Se necesita a una mujer para comprender a otra. No fue difícil para mí darme cuenta de que tú no conociste a ese hombre el invierno pasado. Ambos se conocían muy bien desde antes, y no sólo eso, estoy segura de que él es el hombre cuya memoria te hizo llorar aquella noche cuando Yves trató de besarte. Él es ese hombre desalmado que te rompió el corazón hace tiempo ¿O me equivoco?

Candy se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, atónita ante la intuición de Julienne, sin saber cómo responder a una pregunta tan directa.

No . . . no es verdad – tartamudeó la rubia – quiero decir. . . sí es él . . . pero no es . .

Julienne cruzó los brazos dándole a Candy una sonrisa de incredulidad.

¡Candy! – dijo ella como regañando suavemente a la joven.

Bueno, quiero decir – trató de aclarar Candy – Sí, yo. . . yo lo conocía . . .y – dudó un instante – yo lo amé . . . teníamos planes . . . luego nosotros . . . rompimos y todo eso . . .

¿Ya ves que es un hombre desalmado? – insistió Julienne – el hombre que deja ir a una mujer como tú debe ser un verdadero tonto.

¡Ay, Julie! – replicó Candy – eres la segunda persona que me dice eso, pero la verdad esque tuvimos que romper por las circunstancias. No creo que hubiese sido culpa de él.

Y como todas las niñas bobas y buenas de este mundo – respondió Julienne – tú todavía estás locamente enamorada de él ¿No es así?

Candy bajó lo ojos torciendo la boca en un gracioso puchero. Permaneció callada por un rato.

¡Ay Julie! – exclamó finalmente - ¡Estás muy en lo cierto! – confesó, admitiendo su derrota.

La joven contó a su amiga la historia resumida del pasado común que compartía con Terri y las causas que los habían separado. Julienne se sintió profundamente conmovida por el triste relato y cuando la rubia hubo terminado su narración, la mujer no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

No sé cómo le hiciste para sobrevivir a algo así – dijo Julienne sollozando – Si eso nos hubiese pasado a Gerard y a mi, esta mujer que ves aquí se hubiese muerto de dolor.

Yo pensé que lo haría – dijo Candy con ojos entristecidos – pero luego el tiempo pasa y tú sigues viva. Los días se convierten en meses y de repente una mañana te sorprendes contando los años desde la última ves que estuviste en sus brazos – continúo ella con aire melancólico.

Pero ahora parece que la vida les está dando una oportunidad nueva a ustedes dos ¿No lo crees? – preguntó Julienne tratando de animar a su amiga.

No sé realmente lo que él sienta por mi . . .pero – titubeó la rubia.

¿Pero qué?

Bueno, estoy muy feliz de saber que él va a estar bien y que yo podré ayudar en su recuperación – concluyó Candy pensativa.

¡Ay Candy! – dijo Julienne frunciendo el ceño – ¡Creo que deberías pensar en ti misma más seguido, muchacha! Aprovecha la situación – comentó la mujer con un dejo de picardía en su voz.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

¡Mon Dieu, niña! – exclamó la mujer empezando a perder la paciencia ante la ingenuidad de Candy - Él es tu paciente. Tendrás muchas oportunidades de estar con él, hablar, compartir cosas juntos – y luego añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa – podrás llegar a intimar con él. Sabes bien que entre paciente y enfermera hay una especie de relación física.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que empezaba a comprender las palabras de Julienne. Entonces el recuerdo de la noche anterior vino a su memoria y se imaginó cómo se hubiese sentido si Terri hubiera estado consciente al momento en que ella lo preparaba para la cirugía.

¡El baño de esponja! – dijo Candy palideciendo.

Sí, ese es un buen ejemplo – comentó la otra mujer con naturalidad – él no podrá dejar esa cama en unos días, y ...

¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! – gritó Candy mientras su rostro dejaba de estar blanco como un papel para sonrojarse con un rosa carmín.

¡Vamos, Candy! – sonrió Julienne- lo has hecho cientos de veces con muchos pacientes.

¡NO, TÚ NO ENTIENDES! – chilló la rubia – YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO..CON ÉL...ES DIFERENTE...SERÍA TAN ...TAN ... ¡EMBARAZOSO!

Pero Candy, sé razonable – la regañó Julienne – eres su enfermera, eso será parte de tus deberes durante los primeros días de su recuperación ¡No seas tontita!- terminó divertida ante la cara horrorizada de Candy.

¡Entonces no seré su enfermera! – concluyó la joven abruptamente mientras se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo- Encontraré una sustituta.

¡Pero Candy..!

Sí, es exactamente lo que haré! Terminó la joven tratando de pensar claro a pesar de su repentina ansiedad. Estaba convencida de que esa sería la mejor solución. Pero no contaba con los planes del propio Terri.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Terri se despertó una vez más para encontrar que en lugar de su ángel blanco había un hombre alto con un batín de ese mismo color, de pie junto a su cama. El hombre estaba escribiendo distraídamente en una carpeta, pero pronto sintió la fuerza de una mirada que lo observaba. Entonces, los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron, gris acerado chocando en un tornasolado azul verdoso, e Yves recordó repentinamente quién era el hombre a quien había operado la noche anterior. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un incómodo instante, cada uno de ellos francamente enfadado por la presencia del otro.

Parece que nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo- dijo Terri quien fuera el primero en animarse a hablar.

¿Así es – contestó Yves fríamente.

¿Fue usted quien salvó mi vida?- preguntó Terri con dificultad.

Bueno, soy su doctor, sí – contestó Yves tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recuperar la compostura y actuar profesionalmente. El joven médico estaba algo enojado consigo mismo por su reacción, sin encontrar ningún argumento razonable que pudiese apoyar aquel claro repudio que sentía hacia un hombre que solamente había visto una vez en su vida, y por sólo breves momentos. – Mi nombre es Bonnot, Yves Bonnot – dijo presentándose y ofreciendo su mano al paciente.

Terri aceptó el gesto pero requirió de un gran esfuerzo para estrechar la mano del hombre que tenía en frente.

Terrence Greum Grandchester – dijo el joven mirando fijamente a Yves – estoy endeudado con usted, Bonnot – admitió Terri a pesar de la desconfianza que Yves le inspiraba.

No es así sargento – dijo Bonnot secamente – solamente hacía mi trabajo. Usted fue afortunado de sobrevivir a la cirugía y la fiebre. Ahora todo dependerá de su cooperación con el tratamiento. Tendrá que permanecer en cama, moverse lo menos posible y seguir una dieta rigurosa- recitó Yves luchando por controlar su inexplicable rechazo hacia su paciente.

Estoy seguro de que estoy en buenas manos – murmuró Terri

Gracias – replicó Yves sorprendido ante lo que consideró un cumplido.

Estaba hablando de mi enfermera – dijo Terri con intención ponzoñosa.

Ya veo. - dijo Yves profundamente disgustado pero preparado para contraatacar – Si se está refiriendo a la señorita Andley, debe saber que no es su enfermera particular, ella tiene muchas responsabilidades en este hospital y usted tendrá que ser atendido por otras enfermeras también.

Terri sintió la estocada de la respuesta cáustica de Yves. "¡Sucio y maldito francesillo!" pensó él, "si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás"

Bueno, de todas formas, yo sé muy bien en manos de quién estoy – contestó Terri acentuando las palabras "muy bien" con un aire de superioridad mientras sonreía con malicia.

Patty había recibido una carta más de sus padres en la que le pedían regresase a Florida. La joven dejó la misiva sobre una pilita de cartas que tenía en un cajón olvidado. Se puso de pie dejando la silla en la que había estado sentada mientras contestaba a su familia. Había garrapateado unas líneas para sus padres diciéndoles que permanecería con sus amigos por unas semanas más, y una larga carta para su abuela, llena de detalles. Patty pensó que aún cuando su relación con sus padres nunca había sido lo que debía, ella no podía considerarse tan desafortunada como otros hijos de la alta sociedad, porque siempre había contado con su abuela Martha, quien había sido su ángel y cómplice de sus años infantiles y de su adolescencia. A los veinte años, Patty todavía consideraba a la anciana como su mejor amiga y confidente.

La joven caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y su vista se perdió en la belleza del rosal de la mansión Andley, en las afueras de Lakewood. La vista era todo lo que Candy le había dicho y aún más bella. Bajo el espléndido sol veraniego, las rosas estaban abriendo en toda su gloria, y el aire esparcía la esencia floral por toda la propiedad. Patty sintió cómo la dulce y cálida brisa acariciaba su cara cuando abrió la ventana para aspirar el suave perfume que siempre le recordaba a Candy.

Dentro de la joven de cabellos oscuros, un torrente de nuevas y viejas emociones había comenzado a bañar su alma durante los anteriores seis meses, y en aquella callada mañana soleada, cada una de sus cuerdas internas parecía cantar una canción con sonidos nuevos e inesperados. La joven sonrió mientras soltaba su cabello que le llegaba a los hombros como un oscuro velo, bailando con el viento estival.

Patty, Archie y Annie estaban pasando unos días en la mansión de Lakewood, cuidadosamente vigilados por la tía abuela Elroy. Este último detalle no había sido un obstáculo para las frecuentes visitas de Tom porque, a pesar de la natural resistencia de la anciana a humillarse al punto de alternar con la plebe, ella no podía olvidar cuán especial había sido la amistad de aquel joven para su querido y perdido sobrino, cuya memoria ella no había podido olvidar. Así que, gracias a Anthony, Tom tuvo completa aceptación en la mansión y sus visitas fueron siempre bienvenidas, especialmente por un par de ojos femeninos de un oscuro profundo, que se iluminaban cada vez que la carreta del joven granjero aparecía en la distancia.

La amistad entre Patty y Tom había hecho importantes progresos desde que se habían conocido la Navidad anterior. Las maneras simples y amables del joven se complementaban bien con el modo de ser tímido y dulce que era parte de la personalidad de Patty. De pronto los jóvenes se sorprendieron confiándose sus esperanzas y sueños sobre el futuro, así como sus tristes recuerdos. Tom había compartido con Patty la terrible soledad en la cual había vivido desde la muerte de su padre a causa de un ataque al corazón, un par de años antes. Durante todo ese tiempo, el muchacho se había volcado en el complejo trabajo de administrar su próspera granja; pero repentinamente, trabajar desde el alba hasta el ocaso y aún más, se había vuelto insuficiente al tiempo que su alma le rogaba por otro tipo de consuelo. Patty, por su parte, vertió en Tom todo el desconsuelo que la muerte de Stear había sembrado en su corazón, dejándolo seco y devastado a la tierna edad de 16 años. Poco a poco, la joven pareja empezó a construir lazos sólidos que maduraron en sentimientos más intensos, aunque ellos parecían no darse cuenta de ellos por completo.

Tom había sido el primero en aceptar aquella nueva inquietud de su corazón, pero no encontraba la solución a semejante problema, tan diferente de los retos cotidianos que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar en su vida de granjero y hombre de negocios. No era solamente el usual nerviosismo de un joven que no encuentra la forma de confesar los sentimientos que lo desconciertan, sino más bien una larga lista de consideraciones acerca de las diferencias de clases entre él y la joven dama de la cual ya se sentía enamorado.

Sin contar ya con su padre para confiar sus dudas, Tom decidió pedir consejo a un hombre que siempre había vivido entre la sofisticación de una familia aristócrata y un profundo amor por la naturaleza y la vida sencilla. ¿Quién más que Albert para ayudarlo a encontrar alguna luz para su confundida mente? Por lo tanto, durante un viaje forzado que Tom tuvo que hacer a Chicago, con el propósito de negociar la venta de su ganado, el muchacho aprovechó la oportunidad e hizo una cita con el joven magnate para hablar con él en privado.

Es gracioso que hayas pensado en mi para discutir este asunto – se rió Albert cuando Tom le había ya contado su dilema – Yo nunca he estado verdaderamente enamorado y no tengo la menor idea de cómo proponerle matrimonio a una joven – confesó el hombre mientras servía una copa de coñac a su amigo. Los jóvenes estaban solos en el gran estudio que Albert usaba como su oficina principal en la mansión de Chicago.

Bien, honestamente – masculló Tom aún abochornado de estar hablando sobre sus sentimientos – Lo que realmente me preocupa es la reacción de ella. Quiero decir, ella es una dama distinguida y su familia tiene una posición, prestigio . . .Yo creo que es posible que ellos no me acepten.

Eres un hombre acaudalado, Tom – comentó Albert sentándose en su silla de cuero favorita, - no creo que Patty sufriría ninguna clase de carencia siendo tu esposa. Además, el dinero es lo que menos cuenta cuando se trata del matrimonio. El amor es lo que realmente importa.

Yo sé que nunca me voy a morir de hambre, Albert, - replicó Tom sorbiendo el cálido líquido – pero a pesar de mi estabilidad económica, no soy un hombre de alcurnia. Mi padre me heredó un hombre honesto, es verdad, pero sin el prestigio del que goza el tuyo, por ejemplo. Adicionalmente, estoy consciente de que fui un huérfano, un hospiciano, y esas cosas tienen peso para la gente de tu clase.

Siempre me has parecido un hombre seguro, Tom – respondió Albert – no veo por qué tengas que estar considerando todas esas tonterías como un obstáculo. Si ella te ama, y tengo mis razones para pensar de que así es, nada debe interponerse en el camino entre tú y ella.

¿De verdad crees eso? – preguntó Tom con los ojos iluminados -¿Crees que ella me ama?

Bueno – se rió Albert divertido con la impaciencia de su amigo – esa es una pregunta que debes hacerle a ella directamente, pero sí, tengo la impresión de que ella siente algo por ti.

¿Y qué con su familia? – preguntó de nuevo Tom, aún temeroso - ¿Crees que ellos aprobarían nuestra relación a pesar de mis orígenes.

Ehh. . . eso es diferente – admitió Albert acariciándose lentamente el mentón - Sé que la abuela de Patty seguramente será tu más ferviente partidaria, pero no puedo decir mucho al respecto de los padres de ella. Sin embargo, no creo que eso sea algo que te deba preocupar demasiado. Si Patty te ama de verdad, ella encontrará la forma de enfrentar las objeciones de su familia y aún llegar al punto de luchar contra ellos si se oponen rotundamente. Es más, cuando la guerra termine, como espero suceda muy pronto, el Sr. y la Sra. O'Brien regresarán a Inglaterra seguramente y eso les dará a ustedes la oportunidad de construir un matrimonio sólido, lejos de la influencia familiar.

Una suave luz chispeó en los ojos de Tom cuando escuchó las reconfortantes palabras de Albert. Aquella noche el joven tomó el tren de regreso a Lakewook con el corazón lleno de esperanzas renovadas. Una firme resolución había sustituido a sus dudas. La siguiente mañana iría a visitar la mansión de las rosas una vez más.

Era una espléndida mañana de Junio y la luz del más brillante de los soles entraba a través de la ventana cerca de la cama de Terri. En la mesa de noche un florerillo con un lirio solitario saludó al joven cuando éste abrió sus ojos para reconocer su entorno. Estaba instalado en un gran pabellón que compartía con otros 15 pacientes, el aire estaba cargado de un fuerte olor a antiséptico y una mujer vestida de blanco le tomaba la temperatura a su vecino.

La enfermera era increíblemente delgada y tenía una nariz enorme, cabello castaño claro atado a la nuca en un rodete y un par de gélidos ojos azul claro. Terri la observó por un rato con ojos atentos. Después de su inspección el joven pensó que aquella mujer podría tener un poco más de 35 años y era decidida y absolutamente fea. Le recordaba a los dibujos del "Mago de Oz", en un volumen bellamente ilustrado que el joven había leído cuando muy pequeño.

Esa mujer – pensó – se parece a la Bruja Mala del Este – y sin poder contener su diversión ante la ocurrencia, el joven dejó escapar unas risitas sofocadas.

¡Qué bueno que se la esté pasando tan bien por sí solo! Dijo La Bruja Mala, con una sonrisa burlona – Ahora, siendo que parece que usted está sintiéndose tan bien, es tiempo de cambiar esos vendajes y darle un baño, jovencito – continuó la mujer con un acento monótono.

Terri miró a la mujer con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras la voz nasal de la enfermera le penetraba los oídos.

Un momento – dijo sin poder disimular su fastidio - ¿Dónde está Candy?

La mujer no se sorprendió con la pregunta de Terri porque el joven no era el primer paciente que insistía en ser atendido por la enfermera más popular del hospital. Así que tomó a la ligera la pregunta del joven y empezó a preparar a Terri para el baño, sin inmutarse.

¡Hice una pregunta y me gustaría recibir una respuesta! – dijo el joven con exigencia. - ¿Y qué demonios cree usted que está haciendo, señorita? – preguntó visiblemente alarmado cuando la mujer empezó a desvestirlo, y como no parecía poner atención a sus quejas, el muchacho asió a la enfermera por las muñecas para detener sus movimientos.

Así que vas a ser uno de esos chiquillos difíciles ¿Eh? – comentó la mujer burlonamente mientras se liberaba de las manos de Terri con un rápido jalón – Ya me sé todos esos trucos.

¿Dónde está Candy? – preguntó Terri otra vez, sintiendo que subía por su sangre el peor de los humores.

Déjame que te explique cómo son las cosas aquí , hijo – dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho plano – Estás en este hospital para recuperarte de lo balazos que te metieron en el cuerpo en el campo de batalla, pero eso no quiere decir que serás atendido por lindas niñas rubias para que tu ego masculino se sienta halagado. La señorita Andley ha sido asignada a otro pabellón. Desde hoy yo voy a estar a cargo de ti en el turno de la mañana y ahora mi responsabilidad es darte un baño de esponja. Luego entonces, ¿Vas a cooperar conmigo?

¿UN QUÉ? - Gritó Terri escandalizado con la idea - ¡ En lo absoluto, señora! Yo puedo tomar el baño por mí mismo, sólo dígame dónde . . . – dijo él tratando de incorporarse pero otra vez un agudo dolor le atravesó el cuerpo forzándolo a volver a acostarse.

¡Muy bonito, muy bonito! – reconvino la mujer – Sigue moviéndote así y tus heridas van a abrirse tan lindamente que tendré que darte más puntadas, y sin anestesia. Ahora ya para de hacer y decir estupideces y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

La mujer se aprovechó del dolor que Terri sufría para iniciar el baño mientras un joven muy frustrado maldecía en silencio a la Bruja Mala del Este, al condenado francesillo, a quien él creía responsable por la ausencia de Candy, y al mundo entero.

Cinco días pasaron desde que Terri se había despertado por primera vez en el hospital Saint Jacques. En todo ese tiempo no había podido volver a ver a Candy. La Bruja Mala, cuyo verdadero nombre era Nancy, continuó cuidando del joven en el turno matutino, Yves lo visitaba regularmente cada tarde, siempre evadiendo las preguntas directas de Terri al respecto de Candy, una mujer diminuta llamada Françoise cuidaba del muchacho en el turno de la tarde y, en las noches, una mujer casi anciana continuaba con el trabajo. Ni una señal de Candice White.

Sin embargo, en la mañana del sexto día, Terri se dio cuenta por primera vez de que el lirio reposando en el florerillo de su mesa de noche no había muerto en todo ese tiempo. La madre del joven tenía especial predilección por esas flores y él recordaba bien cuán efímeras solían ser. Terri se preguntó cómo era posible que la misma flor hubiese conservado su lozanía por tanto tiempo. Fue entonces cuando llegó a observar que los demás pacientes no tenían flores en sus mesas de noche ¿Quién podría estar trayéndole aquel sencillo presente asegurándose de que él siempre tuviese una flor fresca para iluminar su día?

Terri dedujo que alguien estaba cambiando la flor por una nueva cada noche mientras él, a pesar de su insomnio habitual, dormía bajo el efecto de los analgésicos. Así pues resolvió que la siguiente noche no tomaría las pastillas que la anciana enfermera del turno de la noche siempre le daba , con el fin de quedarse despierto y averiguar de quién era la mano caritativa que le concedía tan delicado presente. La sola idea de que tal persona fuera Candy le hacía vibrar de gozo.

La noche llegó finalmente, poco a poco los murmullos de los pacientes que charlaban de cama a cama empezó a desvanecerse al tiempo que los heridos iban quedándose dormidos. Cerca de las 12 de la noche el pabellón estaba ya sumido en el más total de los silencios. Fue entonces cuando Terri escuchó pasos femeninos acercándose desde la entrada del pabellón hasta su cama. Los pasos su detuvieron súbitamente frente de él y pudo escuchar el susurro del agua vertiéndose en cristal.

Una mano delicada sostenía un lirio fresco y estaba a punto de colocarlo en el florerillo cuando fue interceptada por otra mano mucho más grande y fuerte.

¡Te atrapé con las manos en la masa, visitante nocturno! – musitó Terri sonriendo ante una sorprendida Candy.

¡Terri!- chilló la joven- deberías estar durmiendo.

¿Cómo puedo dormir si tú me abandonas todo el día?- le reprochó él sin soltarle la mano.

Yo . . . yo . . . no te abandoné Terri- tartamudeó ella – te estás recuperando muy bien y yo . . .yo . . . tengo otras obligaciones.

Pero al menos podrías haberte dado una vuelta para decir hola, ¿O no? – se quejó el joven mientras su dedo pulgar comenzaba a acariciar suavemente el dorso de la pequeña mano que tenía aprisionada. Era verdad que él se había sentido un tanto herido por la ausencia de Candy durante los días anteriores, pero el hecho de que ella lo había estado visitando cada noche para colocar una flor fresca en el vaso significaba tanto para él que ya había olvidado sus resentimientos. Además, la piel de la joven se sentía tan perfectamente tersa y cálida bajo su toque que él simplemente no podía estar enojado con ella por más tiempo.

He estado algo ocupada – se excusó ella- Ahora, Terri, ¿Podrías regresarme mi mano?- rogó ella nerviosa, ansiosa de cortar el contacto físico con el joven antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta que le estaba provocando escalofríos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

No hasta que me prometas que te quedarás a conversar conmigo un rato – dijo él mirándola con ojos fervientes.

¡Son más de las doce de la noche, Terri!- respondió Candy escandalizada – ¡Ya deberías estar durmiendo!

Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Además, todo ha sido tan aburrido durante estos días – insistió él sin dejar de sujetarla.

¡Está bien, tú ganas! – se rindió ella alzando la mirada- pero déjame poner la flor en el vaso.

El joven soltó la mano de Candy con reticencia y a pesar del alivio que ella sintió, la muchacha también pudo percibir una terrible frialdad que la invadía una vez que su piel ya no sintió más el toque de la piel de Terri. Ella colocó la flor en el vaso mientras pensaba desesperadamente en la excusa que iba a darle a Terri. Tal y como ella había decidido desde el primer día, Candy había solicitado ser asignada a un pabellón distinto después de que Julienne le había hecho notar lo que tendría que enfrentar al estar cuidando del joven. Desde entonces, ella había deseado volver a ver a Terri, pero como tenía miedo de enfrentar las preguntas del joven y no se le ocurría cosa alguna para explicar el cambio, había preferido mantenerse lejos.

A pesar de sus miedos, la joven había decidido regalar a Terri con una flor cada día, de modo que él tuviese algo hermoso a su alrededor para iluminar los días grises en el hospital. Pero ahora que había sido descubierta in fraganti, no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar la situación.

¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el tiempo que podía ser más importante que cuidar de un viejo amigo en desgracia? – preguntó él juguetón mientras ella se sentaba en silla cercana.

Bueno, cientos de cosas – tartamudeó ella – He estado trabajando muchas horas en cirugía.

Yo, por el contrario, no he tenido nada que hacer más que extrañarte y aburrirme – le increpó él dulcemente con una mirada intensa – Has sido muy cruel con este amigo tuyo.

Pero has estado en buenas manos – se defendió ella.

¡Ah sí, por supuesto! – se sonrió Terri burlón – La Bruja Mala del Este, La Señorita de las Manitas Frías y Mamá Ganso, eso sin mencionar al patético francesillo.

¿De qué estás hablando Terri?- preguntó Candy confundida – ¿La Bruja Mala del Este?

Estoy hablando de esa dulce Nancy quien insiste en restregarme la piel hasta que está roja e hinchada – se quejó él - ¡Santo Dios! Ella es la cosa más horrible que he visto jamás. Debería de haber una ley que prohibiese a los hospitales el contratar mujeres tan horrorosas como enfermeras.

¡Terri! – gritó ella visiblemente molesta – Nancy es una enfermera competente y tú no deberías llamarla con un apodo tan espantoso ¿Alguna vez aprenderás a llamar a la gente por sus verdaderos nombres?

Los nombres verdaderos son aburridos- respondió él con frescura – Toma por ejemplo "Tarzán Pecosa" ¿No es más interesante y significativo que Candice?

¡Ay Terri, tú eres imposible – le reconvino ella.

No, estás equivocada, querida, - dijo él enviándole una mirada relampagueante – quien realmente es increíblemente insoportable es tu patético francesillo.

¿Y quién es ese, se puede saber?- demandó Candy.

¿Quién más que esa desgracia de doctor que tengo que soportar? – explicó él con tono amargo.

¡Terrence! – dijo Candy como en un reproche – ¡Yves es un gran médico y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, él salvó tu vida!

Ah sí, sí, ya sé esa parte del cuento, y estoy agradecido – aclaró él – pero no puedo soportarlo porque sé bien que él debió haber sido quien arregló las cosas para mantenerte lejos de mí.

¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Candy con incredulidad - ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan descabellada?

¡Vamos, Candy! ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que el francesillo ridículo babea por ti? – replicó él comenzando a molestarse.

¡No te voy a permitir que hables de Yves de esa manera. Él no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que yo ya no esté trabajando en esta área ¡Fui yo quien pidió el cambio! – barbotó Candy y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse. Las palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas.

¿Ah sí? – dijo Terri con resentimiento – Así que tú decidiste que yo era una clase de leproso y su alteza real prefirió hacerse a un lado.

¡No entiendes, Terri! – Candy replicó atrapada otra vez en el viejo hábito de las peleas verbales.

¡Por supuesto que entiendo! – continuó él – pero te digo una cosa señorita Andley, ¡No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente!

¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó ella en tono desafiante.

¡Tómalo como gustes, pero pronto vas a oír de mí! – concluyó él cruzando los brazos.

¡Muy bien, pues anda y comienza! – dijo ella levantándose de la silla y dejando el pabellón encolerizada.

Candy se detuvo justo después de que había salido de la habitación. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por las contradictorias emociones y su corazón latía furiosamente. Las palabras de Terri resonaban en sus oídos como un eco insistente.

¡"La Bruja Mala del Este"! - susurró ella sin poder controlar una sonrisa - ¿De dónde saca todos esos nombres? Y qué fue eso de que Yves babea por mi . . .¿Podría ser posible que Terri ... estuviese... que él estuviese... celoso? - Candy negó con la cabeza desechando la idea mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

En su cama, Terri miraba la flor que la joven había dejado en su mesa y con una sonrisa en sus labios se quedó dormido mientras planeaba sus movimientos para el día siguiente.

¿Qué sucede Doctor Collins? – preguntó el Mayor Vouillard cuando el doctor norteamericano entró en su oficina una plácida tarde. Vouillard había sido informado de que había un emergencia en uno de los pabellones.

Bueno, señor – comenzó el hombre confundido – Me temo que hay una clase de. . . de . . .

¿De qué Dr. Collins? – demandó Vouillard impacientemente.

Un motín – masculló Collins.

Repita eso – solicitó Vouillard incrédulo mientras fruncía sus tupidas cejas oscuras.

Un motín, señor – repitió Collins palideciendo – los pacientes en todo el pabellón se han alzado como en una huelga, se niegan a seguir las prescripciones médicas y hasta han dejado de comer.

En toda su vida sirviendo en el ejército Vouillard nunca había oído una cosa tan inverosímil como la escandalosa idea de personal militar lanzándose a huelga. El hombre se sentó en su silla rascándose la nuca.

¿Podría usted decirme por qué están protestando los pacientes? – preguntó Vouillard después de haber conseguido controlar su asombro.

Verá usted, señor – comenzó Collins con voz casi imperceptible, sin saber claramente cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando – ellos, de hecho, están pidiendo a una enfermera en particular.

¿QUÉ?- gritó Vouillard.

Esta enfermera – continuó Collins – estaba trabajando en ese pabellón hace algún tiempo, luego se le cambió, y los pacientes la quieren de regreso.

¿Y se puede saber quién es esa enfermera tan popular? – preguntó Vouillard irritado.

La señorita Andley, señor – dijo el médico.

Vouillard se llevó la mano derecha a la frente en signo de frustración mientras negaba con la cabeza con incredulidad.

¡Esa niña me va a volver loco uno de estos días! – exclamó.

¿Qué debemos hacer con los pacientes, señor? – preguntó Collins temeroso.

¡Por el amor de Dios, Collins! – dijo Vouillard abriendo los brazos en un gesto nervioso - no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, la Srita. Andley puede trabajar aquí o allá siempre y cuando sea en un lugar seguro. Mándela de regreso a su primer pabellón y deje que los pacientes gocen con su hermosa presencia una vez más, pero si hay otro más de estos . . . motines, me veré forzado a enviarla a otro hospital.

Después de una larga espera que había parecido eterna para Terrence Grandchester, una esbelta y blanca figura apareció a la entrada del pabellón que él compartía con otros hombres. La cama de Terri estaba colocada en una esquina, al fondo del amplio galerón, iluminada por una gran ventana. Desde su puesto podía ver cómo la silueta femenina se movía lentamente de cama a cama saludando a sus pacientes con una sonrisa y regalándoles unas cuantas palabras animosas. Esta vez el joven se dejó gratificar libremente con la placentera vista.

Sus ojos devoraron cada centímetro de la figura curvilínea de la joven, que se hallaba deliciosamente envuelta en un uniforme blanco cuya falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos. La mente de Terri jugó con el recuerdo de una Candy quinceañera que se cambiaba la ropa una cierta tarde de mayo, pero la joven que tenía frente a sus ojos al presente era aún más hermosa y tentadora que los recuerdos que él atesoraba. Internamente bendijo a la naturaleza que había agraciado a la mujer que él amaba con una figura tan inquietante.

Desde la noche en que había descubierto a Candy en su furtiva visita, ella había regresado a cambiar el lirio diariamente por las mañanas. Pero no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar porque ella siempre estaba de prisa. Solía sonreírle al joven y dejarlo inmediatamente. Él había pensado tanto en las cosas que podría decirle la siguiente vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con la joven rubia, pero mientras ella se acercaba a su cama, el joven se perdió en su admirada contemplación y la cabeza no respondió más a sus órdenes.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando él observó cómo más de un paciente miraba a la joven con la natural fogosidad de un ojo masculino que ve pasar a una mujer hermosa. Pero no podía culpar a sus compañeros, especialmente cuando él estaba en deuda con ellos por el apoyo que le habían prestado cuando al joven se le ocurrió la idea de forzar el regreso de Candy al pabellón. No había sido difícil para el elocuente joven el convencer a los hombres para que protestaran firmemente hasta que consiguieron que la muchacha fuese asignada como la enfermera del turno matutino, en lugar de la Bruja Mala del Este.

Así que la presencia de Candy en el pabellón era solamente el resultado la astuta manera en que Terri había manipulado las voluntades de los demás. Se podía sentir orgulloso de su logro, pero aquello había sido nada más que la primera parte de su plan. Ahora la segunda parte debía de dar comienzo: vencer al "sucio francesillo", era el siguiente objetivo en su orden de ideas. Entonces, Terri recordó su último encuentro con Yves y la sangre le empezó a hervir en las venas poniéndolo en el peor de los humores.

Así que finalmente consiguió lo que quería, sargento – fue la primera cosa que Yves le había dicho la tarde anterior durante su visita diaria.

Pues ya ve que podemos confiar en nuestros procesos democráticos y en el poder del pueblo. Usted es francés, debería saberlo, Sr. Bonnot. – replicó Terri con desenfado.

¿Puedo preguntarle algo sargento? – inquirió Yves con ojos flameantes mientras revisaba las heridas de Terri -¿Cree usted honestamente que la señorita Andley tendrá el tiempo y el humor de soportar los ridículos coqueteos de usted?

Muy gracioso, Sr. Bonnot – se sonrió Terri burlonamente - pero no podía esperar menos de un hombre que no se da cuenta que tiene sus esperanzas puestas en un sueño imposible – continuó el sajón cáusticamente - ¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió! – chilló el joven cuando sintió cómo Yves lo pinchaba accidentalmente justo donde la herida dolía más.

¿Qué quiere usted decir? – preguntó Yves mirando a los ojos endurecidos de Terri y pagando a su rival con la misma luz amenazante.

Lo que oyó, doctor – respondió Terri – estoy consciente de sus intenciones con Candy. Las cuales siempre han sido honestas. Algo que no puedo decir de las suyas – replicó Yves sorprendido ante el abierto reto de su rival – Como yo veo las cosas , usted está solamente buscando algo de diversión mientras permanece en este hospital. Así pues, le advierto, Grandchester, no trate de pasarse de listo con la señorita Andley . . . ¿Y desde cuando usted la llama Candy?

La última pregunta fue la clave que pintó una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de Terri . "Esa es la señal que yo estaba buscando", pensó.

Es una historia muy larga, doctor – dijo Terri con aire de mofa – pero usted se equivoca si piensa que quiero jugar con Candy. Al contrario, ella es una vieja amiga mía.

Las palabras de Terri se hundieron en los oídos de Yves con un sabor ponzoñoso: "¿Conocía Candy a ese hombre tan bien como él sugería?" se preguntaba internamente, pero a pesar de su sorpresa Yves consiguió responder a la insolente mirada de Terri.

Entonces, espero que se comporte como un buen amigo y no la moleste – dijo el galo fríamente – Por cierto, de mañana en adelante podrá empezar a parase y desplazarse en la silla de ruedas. Podrá tomar un baño por sí solo – fueron las últimas palabras de Yves antes de que dejara solo a Terri.

Sí, sólo el recuerdo de la conversación hacía que Terri sintiera ganas de estrangular a su doctor, pero la gloriosa visión que estaba aproximándose a su cama le hizo olvidar su enojo cuando Candy finalmente lo saludó con una sonrisa.

¡Buenos días, Terri! – dijo ella dulcemente – Como puedes ver, ganaste tu pequeña revolución.

El joven miró a Candy buscando algún signo de enfado o resentimiento en su rostro, pero solamente pudo ver aquella brillante e ingenua expresión que lo había embrujado desde siempre. Había pensado que ella estaría enojada con él por haber armado todo un escándalo para tenerla como su enfermera y estaba, hasta cierto punto, preparado para otra pelea verbal con la muchacha. No obstante, lo que encontró en lugar de un ceño fruncido fue un par de ojos verdes seductores y afectuosos que miraban directo a los suyos.

Te dije que oirías acerca de mí –dijo él ganando confianza con la amigable actitud de la joven – pero pensé que estarías enojada conmigo.

No hay motivos para eso – contestó ella mientras revisaba el reporte médico – Yo había pedido ser trasladada a otro pabellón porque habían unos casos interesantes allá – mintió ella con los ojos fijos en el papel para que él no pudiese observar su nerviosismo – pero esos paciente ya fueron dados de alta, así que no tengo ninguna objeción de trabajar aquí. De hecho, debo admitir que fue algo . . . halagador que todos ustedes me quisieran de regreso con tanto fervor – concluyó ella dejando el papel a un lado y preparándose para darle a Terri sus medicamentos.

La verdad era que Candy se sentía mucho más segura de trabajar con Terri para entonces, ya que el doctor le había autorizado comenzar a moverse. Él podía ser un tanto más independiente y ella no tendría que enfrentar situaciones demasiado embarazosas con el joven. Cuando se le había ordenado volver a su antiguo puesto, Candy había recibido con alegría aquellas disposiciones por la obvia razón de que le permitirían estar más cerca de Terri por mucho más tiempo. "Después de todo" había pensado ella sorprendiéndose a si misma, "Julie podría estar en lo cierto . . . y tal vez esta pudiera ser . . . . una nueva oportunidad" . Sin embargo, ella no podía evitar pensar en Yves al mismo tiempo.

Supongo que a tu doctor no le gustó mucho la idea – insinuó Terri ladinamente mientras observaba intensamente cada movimiento de Candy.

¡Ya deja de jugar Terri! – le reconvino Candy al tiempo que trataba de reunir las agallas para descubrir los vendajes de Terri bajo la mirada penetrante del joven – Yves no es mi doctor y no tiene ningún motivo para molestarse por el asunto – respondió ella.

Pues él está locamente enamorado de ti ¿Te habías dado cuenta? – insistió él, en parte porque quería ver la reacción de la joven ante el comentario, pero también porque necesitaba seguir hablando para disfrazar las perturbadoras emociones que despertaban en él las delicadas manos de Candy volando sobre su piel y rozando ligeramente su pecho desnudo, como si se tratara de mariposas juguetonas.

No creo que la vida privada de Yves sea de tu incumbencia, Terri – dijo ella con aire serio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos por segunda vez en la mañana, pero inmediatamente esquivando su mirada. Candy tenía miedo de las acuosas profundidades en los ojos de Terri.

Me importa siendo que se involucra contigo, de cierta forma, mi querida amiga – susurró él atrapando la mano de Candy en las suyas, una vez más.

Pues mi vida privada tampoco debería de ser de tu incumbencia – replicó ella cortante y logrando liberar su mano del apretón en que Terri la tenía prisionera – pero de todas formas, debes saber que Yves es solamente mi amigo y desde ahora en adelante me gustaría que dejáramos de hablar de él ¿Está bien? – preguntó Candy en un tono imperioso.

Terri se sintió más que satisfecho con las últimas palabras de Candy. Había conseguido justamente la información que estaba buscando. Así que no había nada formal entre ellos, como él se había imaginado aquella noche de invierno. El padre Graubner estaba en lo correcto, después de todo: "había esperanza". El joven sintió como si un jarabe dulce se resbalara por su boca hasta alcanzar su corazón. Si no hubiese estado herido seguramente se habría puesto de pie para bailar de alegría. Entonces, pensando que ya había presionado lo suficiente para ser el primer día se rindió mansamente ante las autoritativas palabras de Candy.

Está bien, es un trato, no más plática sobre el "francesillo"- dijo levantando su mano derecha.

Su nombre es Yves – replicó ella severamente.

Está bien, no hablaré de . . .él – respondió Terri luciendo su sonrisa más inocente pero aún así resistiéndose a llamar al joven médico por su verdadero nombre.

Candy le correspondió la sonrisa, consciente de que el mal hábito de Terri de apodar a cada ser humano que se cruzaba por su vida, era una costumbre demasiado arraigada como para desaparecer solamente porque ella lo ordenaba. Pero a ella no le importaba realmente porque aquél era solamente uno de los muchos detalles que ella admitía en él con la misma aceptación cariñosa que tomaba sus virtudes.

Era ya muy tarde en la noche cuando Candy se fue a la cama. Había sido un día pesado cubriendo largas horas en el pabellón y haciendo trabajo extraordinario en cirugía. La joven había escuchado que Flammy regresaría a París al día siguiente y tales noticias la habían puesto de muy buen humor. La rubia estaba realmente ansiosa de ver de nuevo a su vieja amiga. Además, la habitación que ambas compartían se veía muy solitaria sin ella.

Candy abrió la ventana para sentir la brisa nocturna. Era una espléndida y estrellada noche estival. Desde arriba, las titilantes luces del firmamento parecían saludarla y jugar traviesas en la verde y suavemente brillante superficie de sus ojos.

La joven había soltado su cabello y éste caía hasta su cintura en una catarata dorada de rizos caprichosos. Candy se llevó las dos manos hacia la nuca enterrando los dedos en la larga melena. Era realmente una noche cálida. Tal vez demasiado cálida como para dejar que se apaciguasen en su corazón las ansiedades provocadas por las emociones del día. No podía olvidar ni ese par de ojos claros que la observaban con una mirada tan atrayente, ni el recuerdo de sus propias manos sintiendo los firmes músculos del pecho y brazos del joven. Era imposible ignorar cuan persistentemente él buscaba rozar la piel de ella y como cada una de sus frases estaban siempre impregnadas de afecto ¿Sería posible que después de los años, después de todo el tiempo que él había estado con Susana, conservase aún sentimientos hacia ella? ¿O estaba solamente embromándola con uno de sus juegos?

Él es famoso, tiene una carrera próspera, y es terriblemente apuesto – se dijo ella – Muchísimas mujeres deben de acosarlo todo el tiempo ahora que saben que es libre. Estoy segura de que la mayoría de esas mujeres son mucho más hermosas y sofisticadas de lo que jamás podré ser yo ¿Podría él conservar aún algún cariño para esta simple enfermera que una vez fue su novia del colegio? . . . . Sin embargo, él llamó mi nombre en su delirio. . .

Candy bajó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con una tarjeta que alguien había dejado en su mesa de noche. Inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Yves en el sobre.

La joven abrió la carta y leyó su contenido:

Mí querida Candy:

¿Me harías el honor de aceptar mi humilde invitación?

Me gustaría llevarte a las festividades de la Toma de la Bastilla.

Habrá juegos artificiales y un baile.

Te aviso con anticipación para que puedas considerarlo con calma.

Siempre tuyo

Yves

Candy suspiró recostándose en la cama mientras se frotaba el mentón con la tarjeta, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando en su corazón.

* * *

**Hola chicas, perdon si me tardo en actualizar pero he estado algo atareada con la tarea... espero poder cumplirles con las actualizaciones cada sabado...**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	11. Capitulo 11- Las palabras mas dificiles

**Hola chicas siento mucho la tardanza pero ando en semana de examenes y estoy como loca... pero en fin espero me disculpen y que el siguiente capitulo lo compense...**

**Capítulo XI**

**Las palabras más difíciles de decir**

Patty se sentó en frente de su tocador mirando en el espejo italiano cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, mientras que su pecho se movía aún con agitación por debajo del escote de su vestido de seda amarilla. Se llevó su mano enguantada hacia la cara, sintiendo a través de la tela el pulso de su corazón aún alterado y palpitante. Era como si un clamor incontrolable hubiese invadido su interior.

Se quitó los guantes para mirarse las manos con ojos soñadores. En su mano izquierda la chispa blanca de una gema le guiñaba los ojos con brillos deslumbrantes. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Entonces, un tímido golpe en la puerta le hizo regresar de sus ensoñaciones. La joven se sintió un tanto molesta con la intromisión.

¿Quién es? – preguntó no muy dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

Soy yo, Annie, - contestó una dulce voz - ¡Por favor, Patty, ábreme, tenemos que hablar!

Patty sonrió sintiéndose aliviada de que su visitante fuese Annie. De hecho, la joven dama era la única persona que Patty realmente quería ver en aquel momento. A penas si podía esperar para compartir con su amiga las maravillosas nuevas que tenía.

Por lo tanto, Patty se levantó animadamente y corrió a abrir la puerta para su amiga.

¡Ay, Patty! – jadeó Annie una vez que hubo entrado a la alcoba y Patty hubo cerrado la puerta asegurándose de que disfrutaban de absoluta privacidad – ¡Tienes que contarme todo, niña! ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Qué dijo él?

Ambas amigas se sentaron sobre la gran cama y se tomaron de las manos sin poder hablar por unos instantes.

Vamos, Patty, cuéntame – insistió Annie.

¡Ay Annie, no sé cómo esperar! – chilló Patty con un destello de gozo iluminándole el rostro.

¡Empieza por enseñarme ese anillo! – señaló la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Patty entre las suyas.

¿No es hermoso? – preguntó Patty mientras el brillo del diamante danzaba en las niñas de sus ojos.

¡Oh sí, toda una belleza y en forma de corazón! – comentó Annie con una risilla nerviosa – ¡Nunca pensé que Tom pudiese tener un gusto tan delicado! Pero ahora, chica, suelta todo ¿Cómo fue que se te declaró? ¡Me tienes que decir todo!

Patty se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó los ojos en un tímido gesto. Su corazón comenzaba de nuevo a latir con rapidez ante el solo recuerdo del momento en que Tom finalmente había reunido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos y pedirle su mano en matrimonio. Albert estaba visitando la mansión de Lakewood, así que la Tía Abuela Elroy había organizado una tertulia en su honor. Tom había sido invitado y durante la velada, el joven y Patty habían dejado al grupo para dar una caminata por el rosal.

Annie – comenzó Patty a explicar – Nunca creí que yo pudiese sentir algo como esto una vez más. Pensé que jamás volvería a amar de nuevo, pero esta noche . . . él me tomó las manos en las suyas y me dijo cuánto me ama . . . y yo . . .

¿Sí. . . . Patty. . .? – instigó Annie, deleitada ante la felicidad de su amiga.

Me di cuenta de que siento lo mismo por él – continuó la joven – ¡Comprendí que me he enamorado de él y ahora no puedo negarlo más!

¿Qué dijo él? – preguntó Annie ansiosa de escuchar el más nimio detalle.

¡Ay, él estaba tan nervioso! – respondió Patty riendo – Casi tartamudeó al empezar, pero finalmente me dijo que se enamoró de mi desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el Hogar de Pony.

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – dijo Annie con aire triunfal mientras estrujaba una almohada llevada por la emoción del momento – Pero dime, ¿qué pasó después?

Me preguntó si yo alguna vez sería capaz de pensar en un pobre huérfano como él, a un nivel más allá de la simple amistad . . .

¿Dijo eso el muy tontito?

Empezó a decir no sé qué tonterías acerca de mi linaje y sus orígenes.

¿Y qué le contestaste?- preguntó Annie intrigada

¡Le dije que a mí no me importaban esas cosas y luego él enmudeció!

¡AAAAYY! – chilló Annie mordisqueándose las uñas.

Entonces yo . . . le dije . . .- Patty se detuvo dudando.

¿QUÉ? – preguntó Annie ansiosa.

Que lo amo – dijo Patty finalmente escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

¡Ay Dios! ¡Ay Dios! – exclamó Annie con voz de júbilo - ¡Soy tan feliz por ti! Dime . . .¿Cómo te lo pidió?

Patty levantó su rostro y Annie pudo ver que estaba aún más encendido.

Tomó mis manos así – comenzó Patty tomando las manos de su amiga – y me preguntó si yo me casaría con él, y luengo sacó una cajita de su chaqueta y me enseñó el anillo . .. y entonces . . .

¿Sí? – dijo Annie preguntándose por qué su amiga se había detenido y estaba de nuevo desviando su mirada.

¡Ay Annie! Yo . . . – contestó Patty pero no pudo continuar sin llevarse ambas manos a la cara – ¡Dejé que me besara! – dijo finalmente arrojándose a los brazos de su vieja amiga.

Annie recibió a su amiga con toda su ternura pero también totalmente conmovida ante la confesión de Patty. Annie recordaba bien cómo las monjas les habían enseñado una interminable lista de cosas que una dama debía y no debía de hacer, durante el tiempo que las jóvenes habían estudiado en el Colegio San Pablo. Tal vez la regla más impactante de todas había sido aquella que decía claramente: una dama jamás admite el beso de un caballero salvo que sea en la mano o bien que dicho caballero sea su legítimo esposo. Annie tenía también en su memoria la conversación que había sostenido con Patty y Candy aquella tarde de otoño, después de la clase.

Las jóvenes estaban discutiendo la lista de reglas, una por una, y Candy se divertía burlándose de cada aseveración, hasta que llegaron a la regla del beso. Annie sugirió que esa regla le parecía muy apropiada y Patty había estado de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Candy solamente había sonreído con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos verdes y después de un rato había dicho con tono insolente mientras se tiraba en la cama: "¡La Hermana Gray puede decir eso porque nunca ha estado enamorada!"

Annie recordó que esa había sido la última conversación que las tres habían compartido antes del incidente con Terri en los establos.

¿Crees que hice mal? – preguntó Patty aún en los brazos de Annie.

Bueno, supongo que debes estar pensando en la lista de reglas de la Hermana Gray, ¿No? – insinuó Annie tomando las manos de Patty mientras encaraba a su amiga.

Umm . . . pues . . . sí, un poco . . – admitió Patty mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

¿Sabes, Patty? – dijo Annie dudosa – A través de los años me he dado cuenta de que todas esas reglas son muy poco prácticas ¿Recuerdas cómo Candy se burlaba de ellas?

¡Oh sí! ¡Como si la estuviera mirando ahora mismo! - Respondió Patty sonriendo –Una semana después de esa lección ella huyó del Colegio.

¡Exacto! – dijo Annie con una risita sofocada ante el recuerdo – ¡La Hermana Gray casi sufre una embolia después de aquel susto!

Las dos jóvenes empezaron a reírse furiosamente hasta doblar sus cuerpos con las carcajadas. La conversación murió por un rato mientras las chicas dejaban fluir sus recuerdos. Poco a poco se extinguió la risa y la charla continuó.

Después de todas las cosas atrevidas que Candy ha hecho en su vida – comenzó Annie – no creo que un inocente beso sea tan malo – dijo por último y Patty se puso seria nuevamente.

Y debo admitir que fue . . . – se atrevió a decir

¿Cómo? – preguntó Annie curiosa

¡Placentero! – contestó Patty tímidamente

Aquella noche en la soledad de su habitación, Annie Britter miró hacia las estrellas y se preguntó por qué en todos los años de su relación con Archie, él nunca había tratado de besarla. De repente un frío estremecimiento invadió su alma dejándola inexplicablemente deprimida.

Entre todas las bellas mañanas estivales que han nacido sobre el planeta Tierra, aquella que saludó a Terrence Grandchester cierto día de Julio, parecía la más arrobadora y bendita de toda la historia humana. El joven se había sentado en la ventana y observaba cómo la aurora pintaba sus más encantadores colores sobre el cielo mientras él escuchaba las voces internas en su corazón.

Revisó en su mente las diferentes emociones que había experimentado en toda su vida, y después de su análisis, concluyó que aquellas cosas que estaba sintiendo entonces formaban una mezcla de sentimientos que jamás había vivido antes, a pesar de que había esa sensación de déjà vu invadiendo la atmósfera.

Casi cuatro años viviendo en las profundidades de la desesperanza – pensó – y de repente, me encuentro contemplando la posibilidad de la felicidad ¿Acaso solamente me estoy engañando, o es verdaderamente real?

Recordó su ensombrecida infancia y los largos quintos domingos, en los cuales todos los niños del colegio recibían la visita de sus padres y salían con ellos. Todos excepto él, por supuesto. El niño naturalmente vivaz y entusiasta que había sido a la edad de tres años, cuando aún vivía en Nueva York, agonizó lentamente en el severo colegio, durante esos domingos, esperando que algún día el tan añorado padre apareciera para llevarlo de paseo por Londres, pero ese sueño tan anhelado jamás se hizo realidad, y el aquel niño finalmente murió dejándolo con el corazón endurecido de un chico mayor que no confiaba en nadie.

El último amigo que podía recordar era un chico de su edad que había conocido cuando muy pequeño durante el tiempo que había vivido en Nueva York. Más tarde, en el Colegio, su padre le había advertido no intimar con sus compañeros de clases, temeroso de que el niño pudiese confiar en alguno de sus amigos el secreto de su origen, algo que debía ocultarse por el honor de la familia. Ansioso de complacer a su padre, el joven Terrence había obedecido al Duque ganándose una reputación de tipo raro y lúgubre. No obstante, conforme el tiempo pasaba, él se dio cuenta de que nada que hiciera o dijera podría llegar a ganarle la atención de su padre, así que el joven decidió que estaba bien tan solo como se encontraba y cerró las puertas de su corazón por años, en una especie de protesta por el inexplicable abandono del cual era objeto.

Pero el año que había conocido a Candy las cosas cambiaron dramáticamente. Ella había aparecido en el preciso momento en que él se sentía como el más miserable de los seres humanos sobre la tierra, para enseñarle que alguien podía aún quererle. Requirió algún tiempo, pero poco a poco la vivaz jovencita abrió los cerrojos de su corazón hasta que cada puerta se abrió de par en par y él se encontró expuesto a la luz del amor. Pero el amor que ella hizo nacer en su interior era algo nuevo. Algo diferente a todo lo que jamás había sentido. Entonces, no era suficiente estar al lado de ella y hablar, sino que había esa urgente necesidad de llenarse los brazos de ella, sentir la piel satinada de sus manos cada vez que las podía atrapar en las suyas, y beber de su boca los más dulces sabores.

En aquellos tiempos él siempre buscaba el más ínfimo roce, pero ella era tan difícil y huidiza que algunas veces a él se le agotaba la paciencia. A pesar de ello, tenía que admitir que todo aquel flirteo había sido extremadamente delicioso y cada vez que recordaba aquella época sabía que no podría haber sido mejor.

Más tarde, la larga separación vino y con ella los años de añoranza comenzaron. Pero aquellos habían sido tiempos de expectativas alentadoras y cada mañana él se levantaba para pensar que algún día volvería a verla. Años después, el propio Terri se había admirado de lo seguro que se había sentido entonces de que ella aún le recordaría con cariño. Lo más lógico hubiese sido pensar que ella podría olvidar al antiguo compañero de escuela y remplazarlo con un nuevo amor, pero en su corazón él estaba cierto de que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Cuando ellos finalmente se volvieron a ver y a través de cartas intercambiaron promesas de amor, él atravesó por una época que nunca hubiese podido imaginar. Era una clase de angustia y excitación al mismo tiempo. Tal vez eso había sido lo más cercano a la felicidad que él había estado . Pero tal bienaventuranza no duró mucho. El dolor que había experimentado en su infancia se había tornado insignificante y fútil frente a la pena que tuvo que enfrentar después del accidente de Susana.

Casi cuatro años de la más oscura de las noches, subiendo y bajando en la montaña rusa de la depresión. Los cerrojos de su corazón se cerraron todos juntos de una buena vez y él encontró cierta estabilidad en aquella tristeza. En aquel estado de la mente el corazón no se arriesgaba a ser lastimado porque se encontraba ya muerto. Si algunos rastros de vida le quedaban, éstos habían sido asesinados el día en que había recibido las noticias del supuesto compromiso de Candy. Así que, no había forma de ser lastimado nuevamente.

Al menos, eso era que lo que había pensado hasta el día en que Candy había reaparecido en su vida. Entonces la depresión y las noches sin sueño habían vuelto y lo habían condenado a semejante estado anímico por meses. Por último, un día él se despertó en un gran cuarto blanco y una vez más su vida había cambiado inesperadamente. Tantas cosas parecían estar sucediéndose por segunda vez, pero al mismo tiempo todo era diferente y nuevo.

Era una extraña mezcla. Había ese gozo de tenerla cerca cada día, justo como en el Colegio, y también esa continua interrogante de: "Me quiere, no me quiere" Podía sentir nuevamente esa terrible urgencia de tenerla cerca de su cuerpo, un nuevo y dulce coqueteo flotaba en el aire y las esperanzas se habían renovado. Igual que en el pasado . . . . pero, era también diferente, y esas diferencias lo lastimaban.

En contraste con la primera experiencia, esta vez no había un rival muerto que pudiese, a la postre, ser fácilmente vencido. Todo lo contrario, el rival estaba sano y salvo, y lo peor de todo era que el hombre tenía muchas ventajas sobre él: no estaba atado a una cama, tenía libertad de movimientos para acercarse a ella a cualquier hora, y lo más importante, Yves no tenía que ser perdonado, entre el joven médico y Candy jamás habían pasado cosas tristes, no se le podía culpar de nada. Mientras que Terri creía que, si llegaba a tener una nueva oportunidad con Candy, tendría primero que obtener su perdón. Pero reunir el coraje para externar semejante confesión, era para él, la cosa más difícil de decir.

Encima de todo ello, tenía que admitir que sus ansias naturales lo podían traicionar en cualquier momento. Había deseado a Candy por tanto tiempo y tenerla siempre tan cerca era una tentación difícil de resistir. Las cosas siempre habían marchado mal para él cuando se trataba del amor. Los días del colegio habían sido tiempos de descubrimiento, pero no los más adecuados para encontrar alivio para sus ansiedades, ambos eran muy jóvenes entonces y ella había sido siempre tímida y evasiva. Después de entonces, cuando se habían vuelto a ver en Nueva York, su culpabilidad había pesado más que su deseo y no se había atrevido a acercarse a ella, sabiendo que continuar alimentando memorias nuevas haría la inminente separación aún más difícil. Y había tenido razón, aquel último abrazo en las escaleras del hospital todavía le dolía por dentro.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa fuerza instigadora, y para su mayor desasosiego, ahora todas esas necesidades eran aun más fuertes que antes. Todo era culpa de la muchacha por ser tan . . . tan . . ¡Tan diabólicamente bella! ¿Cómo podría esperarse que un hombre se comportara como un caballero cada vez una mujer así lo ayudaba a llegar a la silla de ruedas y él podía abrazarla muy de cerca?

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo puede la Gloria estar tan cerca del Infierno?- se dijo mientras fruncía el ceño ante la sola idea.

Pero la mañana era casi tan hermosa como la mujer en su corazón y la certeza de que ella estaría con él en unos minutos más era una expectativa tan dulce, que él estaba seguro de que ninguna otra mañana había sido tan abrumadoramente bella como aquella. No pudo evitar una sonrisa que apreció lentamente en sus labios.

Siempre es reconfortante ver cómo el sol reaparece otra vez en el horizonte ¿No es así? – dijo una voz femenina detrás de él - ¡Buenos días!- susurró ella y fue como si el mundo hubiese detenido su inexorable giro para ellos dos.

Buenos días – correspondió el la sonrisa ahogándose en el verde lago de sus ojos.

¿Cómo llegaste ahí? – preguntó ella divertida con la travesura de él.

Bueno . . .yo . . . – tartamudeó el joven sin estar listo para dar explicaciones de cómo había dejado la cama alcanzado la ventana.

Vamos, Terri, - se rió ella – no es que hayas cometido un crimen, pero aún debes de ser cuidadoso con tus movimientos. Ahora, ven acá, te ayudo a llegar a la cama – concluyó extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Entonces ella se acercó a él y el muchacho le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras trataba de levantarse en un solo pie. Aquella era la rutina que silenciosamente habían disfrutado durante los días previos desde que ella había regresado a trabajar al pabellón en que Terri se encontraba asignado. Ella siempre se sonrojaba ligeramente y su corazón empezaba a latir con mayor rapidez por esos breves instantes, mientras que él aspiraba con todas sus fuerzas el perfume de la muchacha. De ese modo ambos jóvenes redescubrían como su mutuo calor no había cambiado sus reconfortante radiación. El embrujo duraba hasta que él se sentaba y entonces tenía que soltarla, sin tener más excusas para retenerla en su abrazo. Pero aquella bendita mañana fue diferente. Tal vez era el efecto de la aurora, o tal vez porque la luz estallaba en rayos dorados sobre los cabellos de ella, o quizá fue porque algunas veces el corazón no puede acallar sus gritos. Aquella vez él la retuvo por un rato sosteniéndola por los brazos. Ella trató de retirarse; no obstante él no la soltó y ella tuvo miedo de que él pudiera escuchar el salvaje golpeteo de su corazón.

Él la miró a los ojos deseando encontrar en aquellas profundidades de color esmeralda un signo que le diera las fuerzas para revelar lo que tenía en su corazón. Pero el tumulto de sus propios temores lo cegó, evitándole a su razón el comprender los evidentes sentimientos en la mirada de la joven.

¿Algún problema? – preguntó ella sin poder dejar los brazos de él.

Es sólo que. . .- musitó él

¿Qué? -. Preguntó ella en un susurro.

Estaba pensando que . . . – comenzó a explicar mientras decía para sus adentros: "pensaba que estoy más enamorado de ti que nunca antes"

Pensabas que . . . – lo animó ella a hablar tratando de comprender lo que él quería decirle

Que me siento tan bien este mañana que hasta podría bailar, - replicó él confesando solamente parte de sus pensamientos.

Ante el comentario del joven ella sonrió suavemente

Creo que tendrás que esperar para eso, Terri – replicó

Entonces . . . – continuó él mientras disfrutaba de la embriagante brisa del su aliento, tan cerca estaban el uno del otro – cuando ya esté bien . . .¿Bailarás conmigo? Quiero decir, para recordar los viejos tiempos- rogó él afanoso.

Ella bajó los ojos temerosa de que éstos pudiesen delatar el torbellino de su alma.

Sí, claro Terri. – murmuró tratando de liberarse de las manos del muchacho, pero aún así él no desistió.

Prométeme que lo harás - exigió él, hundiendo su penetrante mirada azul en la de ella.

Lo prometo, Terri – replicó la joven – pero ahora, déjame traerte el desayuno ¿Te parece bien?

Sí, muy bien – dijo él soltándola finalmente.

En la distancia, un par de ojos grises observaron la escena sin saber si sentir enojo o dolor.

¡Maldito americano! – pensó él – ¡Tiene tantos trucos bajo la manga! Y para él es tan fácil llamar la atención de ella al ser su paciente. Pero yo todavía tengo unas cuantas cartas que jugar – se dijo el médico así mismo mientras se ajustaba la corbata, alistándose para la jornada de trabajo.

La anciana encargada de la limpieza que estaba a la mitad de su tarea cotidiana y que había observado silenciosamente ambos lados de la historia, sonrió para sus adentros:

Le bel Américain, un; le gentil médecin, zéro.

(El americano apuesto, uno; el médico gentil, cero)

El hospital Saint Jacques se encontraba en un viejo edificio del siglo XVI, con severos y espesos muros, largos corredores y un jardín interior rodeado de columnas dóricas. En el centro del jardín había un plácido cerezo que florecía fielmente cada año por la época estival, iluminando así aquel rincón encantador con su presencia florida y proyectando sombras refrescantes sobre las pocas bancas que estaban colocadas alrededor del jardín.

Aquella tarde después de su turno, Candy se sentó en una de esas bancas, completamente exhausta por su cansada rutina pero también demasiado excitada como para irse a su cuarto. La vista del albo follaje del árbol tenía un efecto apaciguador en la joven y ella había pensado que le serviría para encontrar cierto alivio para sus continuas ansiedades.

Candy se sentó al tiempo que estudiaba cuidadosamente el árbol frente de ella. Pensó por un momento que sería una buena idea el treparlo, pero la corta talla del árbol la hizo desistir de sus planes.

En mi próxima licencia iré a un lugar abierto donde pueda trepar un gran árbol. – se dijo a si misma.

¿Interrumpo tus ensueños? – preguntó una suave voz masculina detrás de la joven, la cual ella pudo reconocer inmediatamente.

En lo absoluto – dijo ella sonriéndole a Yves, quien estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella, con su bata blanca descansando con descuido sobre su hombro. El joven médico había terminado su turno y estaba a punto de salir. La suave luz del ocaso reflejaba sus tonos dorados en sus cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo, al tiempo que jugaba trucos iridiscentes en sus ojos gris claro.

¿Puedo acompañarte entonces, aunque sea por un rato? – preguntó él acercándose a la joven.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, temiendo secretamente ese nuevo encuentro con el joven, quien se había vuelto más audaz en sus avances desde que Terri se encontraba cerca. Candy no podía culparlo porque sabía bien que Yves estaba percibiendo naturalmente la fuerte influencia que el joven actor tenía sobre ella y eso, obviamente, había despertado los celos del médico.

Yves se sentó al lado de Candy y observó al árbol por un rato sin saber cómo empezar.

Candy – dijo él finalmente - ¿Has pensado en mi invitación?

Candy evadió la mirada insistente de Yves instantáneamente, bajando sus ojos. La verdad era que no había tenido tiempo de pensar acerca de la invitación del joven doctor, tan ocupada había estado su mente con el constante peligro de la proximidad de Terri.

Yo . . . yo – comenzó ella – No se todavía si tendré ese día libre – dijo usando la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

Podrías verificar eso, ¿No?- sugirió Yves con una sonrisa comprensiva – Yo trabajaré doble turno por tres días para poder tener todo el día libre – añadió.

¡Oh! No deberías esforzarte tanto de esa forma – comentó la rubia sabiendo por experiencia propia cuán difíciles y cansados podían ser esos dobles turnos – No me gustaría que te enfermaras por eso – dijo la joven sinceramente preocupada por la salud de su amigo mientras alcanzaba el brazo del joven en un gesto amistoso.

El joven sintió cómo el toque de la muchacha le quemaba el brazo y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para resistir el impulso de abrazarla.

Tal vez sea una buena idea enfermarme- dijo con tristeza- tal vez así pueda conseguir tanta atención de tu parte como lo logra Grandchester – terminó en lo que fue casi un reproche

Candy se sorprendió con el comentario de Yves, pero no encontró las palabras para responder a su insinuación.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – continuó él hablando.

¿Sí? – replicó Candy temiendo lo que podría venir.

¿Es cierto que tú y Grandchester son viejos amigos? – interrogó él sin poder contener sus dudas por más tiempo.

Candy miró a Yves directamente a los ojos, aún sorprendida de la información que el joven tenía y adivinando claramente de quién la había conseguido.

Fue Terri quien te lo dijo ¿No es así? – preguntó ella con voz inquisitiva

Así que ahora es Terri ¿Eh? – dijo él cáusticamente – Entonces en claro que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Bueno, sí – contestó Candy un tanto molesta por el tono que Yves había usado – Nos conocimos en al escuela cuando éramos adolescentes. No es una novedad que le llame Terri, de esa forma le llamaban todos los chicos en aquel tiempo, eso es todo – admitió ella.

Yves se arrepintió de su comentario mordaz cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado Candy e inmediatamente trató de adoptar una actitud que lo disculpase.

Candy – comenzó- no tenía intención de entrometerme en tu vida. Perdóname si dije algo que pudiera molestarte. Es sólo que no puedo ignorar el modo en que él te mira. Créeme, esas miradas de él hacia ti no son las de un viejo amigo.

La joven se pasmó ante la afirmación de su amigo. Era para ella una total sorpresa que alguien más que ella misma se hubiese dado cuenta del constante galanteo de Terri para con ella.

No deberías de tomar a Terri tan en serio – dijo Candy después de un rato y con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- Él siempre es así, pero solamente está buscando una oportunidad para embromar a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Le encanta jugar con todos y debe estar jugando contigo también.

¡No me interesan sus hábitos perniciosos – dijo Yves frunciendo el ceño – pero no me gustaría que él te lastimase de ninguna forma.

La rubia miró a Yves sintiendo simpatía por los sinceros sentimientos del joven hacia ella. Sin embargo, Candy estaba consciente de cuán tarde era ya para que alguien intentase evitar que ella saliera lastimada. La muchacha no había conocido otro estado del alma desde que había roto con Terrence.

Gracias, Yves – dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie – Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi. Sé bien que Terri está solamente jugueteando y pasándosela bien mientras está en el hospital. No hay nada serio al respecto, pero ahora debo irme para descansar un rato, tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Ve a casa y disfruta a tu familia.

El joven saltó de la banca en la que se encontraba para alcanzar a la muchacha y asirle el brazo. En cosa de segundos estaba tan cerca de ella que la joven podía sentir el agitado ritmo de la respiración del muchacho.

Candy, por favor – rogó él con voz trémula – Dime que pensarás acerca de mi invitación a las celebraciones del Día de la Bastilla.

Lo haré Yves, - replicó ella al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberarse de la mano de Yves – Á demain – dijo ella sonriendo ( Hasta mañana, en Francés)

À demain- respondió Yves viendo cómo la joven desaparecía en los corredores – À demain, mon amour – dijo para sus adentros.

Era ya muy tarde. Ella no sabía cómo había sucedido pero se de repente se encontraba de nuevo en el jardín del hospital, sentada en la banca justo frente del cerezo. Sus cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y esparcidos por toda su espalda, la luna llena centelleaba sobre sus rizos dorados. Ella se miró dándose cuenta para su gran zozobra que solamente vestía su camisón, el cual era demasiado delgado y se sostenía a su cuerpo simplemente por dos breves tirantes, revelando sus redondeados y blancos hombros.

Es una hermosa noche ¿No lo crees? – dijo una voz masculina en un susurro.

La joven saltó ante el sonido de la voz de Yves a su lado.

Pero no es tan hermosa como tú, querida mía – se atrevió él a decir cerrando la distancia entre ellos con un solo impulso de su cuerpo.

Yves . . . – masculló ella, sin reconocer aquellas maneras tan audaces en el joven que era usualmente reservado y amable.

Debes de entender que la paciencia de un hombre tiene sus límites – murmuró él mientras sus manos alcanzaban las mejillas de Candy, forzándola a mirarlo directamente en los ojos – ¡Te necesito tanto! – dijo él y esa vez las reacciones de la joven no fueron tan rápidas como los propios movimientos de Yves. Antes de que pudiera decir algo los labios del joven estaban ya sobre los de ella, lloviendo delicados y suaves besos.

Candy trató de escapar del abrazo de Yves, pero él respondió sosteniéndola con más fuerza. Ella incluso trató de empujarlo violentamente; sin embargo, el cuerpo de la muchacha no respondía a sus órdenes. Estaba paralizada en los brazos de Yves. En el interior de la rubia, una salvaje explosión de diversos tipos de emociones estalló en todas direcciones. Candy se sentía confundida con sus propias reacciones, quería escapar de los brazos del joven, sintiendo que algo estaba muy mal. Pero de repente, su olfato se vio invadido por un suave perfume de lavanda, un calor familiar envolvió su cuerpo y un dulce sabor a canela, que ella no podía olvidar, reclamó su boca mientras el beso profundizaba su fuerza convirtiéndose en un intercambio más íntimo, cuando el hombre separó los labios de ella para explorar dentro de su boca. La joven comenzó a sentir un cambio en su propio humor y se sorprendió disfrutando el encuentro. De un rechazo franco había pasado a una total entrega. El beso que había sido solamente una caricia ligera sobre su boca, un inocente encuentro de labios, había madurado en una apasionada posesión en la cual el hombre que la tomaba estaba bebiendo de su misma alma. De pronto, todo lo que estaba mal había desaparecido, y todo parecía estar maravillosamente bien.

Ella se abandonó a sí misma en aquel abrazo y sus brazos se entrelazaron alrededor el cuello del joven, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello castaño, presionándolo aún más cerca de su cuerpo con una ansiedad que ella nunca antes había conocido. Candy había esperado mucho tiempo por aquel beso que se consumía lentamente por instantes que parecían ser eternos, hasta que los labios del hombre se separaron de los suyos y ella pudo verse en sus ojos azules. Para entonces, ella estaba plenamente consciente de que los brazos que la estrechaban tan fuertemente no eran los de Yves. El apasionado beso, al cual ella se había rendido instintivamente, había tenido un sabor diferente, un sabor que ella conocía bien.

¿Ya ves Candy? – dijo Terri con voz aterciopelada – después de todo este tiempo aún eres mía, sólo mía . . .mía aún en tus sueños, mi dulce niña pecosa.

Candy se despertó abruptamente de su sueño. Ella apenas si podía respirar mientras su alterado corazón marchaba a una velocidad peligrosa, latiendo con fiereza como un motor fuera de borda. Su cuerpo entero se encontraba cubierto de un profuso sudor y su cabellos estaba húmedo y enredado, en total desorden.

La joven dejó la cama mientras observaba a su callada compañera de cuarto, temerosa de haber despertado a la joven de su tranquilo sueño. Pero Flammy, quien estaba durmiendo pacíficamente como un ángel, estaba totalmente ajena a los juegos artificiales que explotaban en la mente de Candy aquella noche. La rubia abrió la ventana esperando que la brisa nocturna pudiera sofocar las alarmante flamas que su sueño había encendido dentro de ella. Pero no fue suficiente.

¡Dios mío! – se dijo ella mientras sentía el aire veraniego en la piel - ¡Fue como si realmente Terri me hubiese . . . – pero no pudo continuar con sus ideas - ¡Vamos Candy, contrólate o no podrás mirarle a la cara mañana por la mañana! – se reconvino a sí misma.

Y con este último pensamiento decidió tomar una ducha para apagar sus inquietudes.

Mientras el agua fresca corría por el cuerpo de Candy, trazando las delicadas líneas de su silueta, otra alma luchaba con sus propios demonios ocultos y sus emociones más apremiantes. No obstante, las formas en que nuestras mentes revelan sus secretos durante las misteriosas horas del sueño, cambian sus matices y acentos dependiendo de múltiples factores. Lo que había encendido los fuegos inconfesables de Candy durante sus sueños, era una pálida sombra comparado con las imágenes que asaltaban la mente de Terri durante su tan escaso sueño. Desafortunadamente, el joven ya estaba habituado a esos sueños torturantes que mórbidamente lo engañaban con aparentes placeres iniciales pero que siempre terminaban en venenosas pesadillas.

Él se sintió sumergido en una profunda e increíblemente dulce suavidad. Era como si cálidas olas lo bañaran, sanando mágicamente las heridas de su corazón, y de pronto, no había ni pasado ni futuro, tampoco verdad o mentira, o dolor, o derrota; solamente un paradisíaco presente, en el cual su alma vibraba en una cadencia hipnotizante, junto con los movimientos rítmicos de su cuerpo. Sensaciones eléctricas de la piel desnuda que llegaba a la volátil superficie de una alberca llena de nácar y pétalos de rosas, con la rosa misma entre sus brazos, temblando en un abrazo interminable. Chispas doradas por todos lados, voces calladas murmurando hechizos amorosos, el sonido de un gemido lejano haciendo durar sus notas en sus oídos, y entonces él supo que había una cosa semejante al cielo sobre la Tierra. Sólo para oír, un segundo más tarde, a una voz amada gritando un nombre que no era el de él.

El nombre monosilábico lo arremetió como una daga en el corazón y entonces regresó al infierno, una vez más, despertando de un sueño tan perfecto que maliciosamente había esperado hasta el último instante para liberar su ponzoña de pesadilla. Terri se despertó de su sueño maldiciendo a sus subconsciente que no le permitía alcanzar un goce completo ni siquiera mientras dormía. Se sentó en la cama y con la mano izquierda trató de servirse un vaso de agua de la jarra que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche.

El frío líquido corrió por su garganta aplacando sus latidos irregulares pero sin disminuir el amargo sabor de la pesadilla en la cual ella llamaba el nombre de otro hombre.

¡Odioso francesillo! – pensó él arrojándose pesadamente sobre la almohada – ¡Tenía que arruinar el mejor sueño que he tenido en años! Ahora no podré dormir por el resto de la maldita noche.

Levantó sus ojos y miró a la pálida luna detrás de las nubes nocturnas.

¡Oh Candy! – suspiró -¿Qué tengo que hacer para lograr que te enamores de mi nuevamente?

A veces los fantasmas que atormentan nuestras almas durante la noche desaparecen a los primeros rayos de la aurora, y ante la gloria matinal nuestros miedos emprenden la retirada para dejar lugar a nuevas esperanzas. A pesar de la inquieta noche que había pasado, Terri vio la luz del nuevo día con optimismo cuando una figura blanca apareció en la puerta del pabellón.

Sabiendo que él sería el último en recibir la atención de la joven esperó silenciosamente mientras observaba su rutina diaria. Ella solía saludar cálidamente a cada uno de sus pacientes, revisaba el reporte médico, administraba los medicamentos, cambiaba la ropa de cama con extremo cuidado, tomaba la temperatura, y mil y una pequeñas tareas más, siempre sazonando su trabajo con una sonrisa y algunas palabras de aliento y ánimo. Candy sabía sobre la vida personal de cada uno de sus pacientes, les preguntaba si habían recibido noticias de sus parientes, les ayudaba a escribir cartas si los enfermos no eran capaces de hacerlo por sí mismos, o bien, escuchaba atentamente las historias que los soldados le contaban con entusiasmo.

Terri podría haber estado mirando a Candy por una eternidad, siempre fascinado por la espontaneidad natural de la joven y la usual chispa que brillaba en sus ojos y perenne sonrisa.

Entre más te miro, Candy – pensaba – más me enamoro de ti

Justo en frente de la cama de Terri había un nuevo paciente. Un joven de su misma edad, que había sido terriblemente herido por la explosión de un granada, las llamas habían quemado cada centímetro de piel desde el pecho hasta los muslos. Había sido un verdadero milagro que hubiese sobrevivido a la explosión, pero tal vez encontrar la muerte sea un destino mejor en esos casos, tan miserablemente doloroso parecía ser su sufrimiento.

Candy trataba a ese paciente con una dulzura muy especial y era claro que el sólo momento de alegría que tenía aquel pobre joven durante sus tristes días, era cuando el ángel rubio lo visitaba, retiraba los vendajes con el más tierno de los cuidados, lavaba cada herida y la cubría con ungüento. Frente a la horrible vista de aquella piel consumida por las quemaduras Terri no podía controlar un sobrecogimiento, pero Candy permanecía impávida mientras sus manos trabajaban diligentemente y su voz no cesaba de conversar para distraer la atención del paciente.

Terri sentía un poquito de celos al ver la dulzura con que la joven trataba a su vecino, pero aquel sentimiento era suave e inocente, ya que él sabía que la bondad de Candy era algo que había nacido para ser compartido. El joven reconocía que no podía monopolizar una joya como esa, pero en lo que se refería a Yves. . . .eso era algo totalmente diferente.

Buenos días, niña pecosa – dijo él cuando ella finalmente se acercó a su cama

Candy se tragó su nerviosismo cuando le escuchó llamarla de la misma forma que en su sueño de la noche anterior. Pero después de tomar un segundo respiro logró reunir las fuerzas que necesitaba para continuar con su rutina. Aquella mañana ella tenía buenas noticias para el joven actor. Con manos lentas Candy retiró los vendajes del hombro derecho de Terri y tocó la piel que rodeaba la cicatriz.

¿Te duele? – preguntó mientras presionaba ligeramente en el área.

¿Cómo puede doler una caricia? – sugirió él con ojos traviesos.

¡Compórtate serio, Terri! – lo regañó ella –Trata de levantar el brazo ahora – ordenó la joven en tono imperioso.

El joven obedeció y siguió el resto de las instrucciones mansamente, pero sin que su rostro perdiera esa endiablada sonrisa.

Entonces doctora, ¿Cuál es su diagnóstico? – preguntó después de que ella había terminado su inspección, mientras deseaba secretamente que el contacto físico no se hubiese terminado nunca.

No es mi diagnóstico, sino el de Yves – dijo ella mirando el reporte médico.

Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Qué dice ese respetado médico? – preguntó Terri burlón.

Que puedes empezar a usar muletas por breves instantes. No te lastimarás el hombro a menos que abuses de ellas – dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Quieres decir que me puedo deshacer de la silla de ruedas? – preguntó él visiblemente contento con la idea.

Sí, así es. De hecho, si quieres, esta tarde cuando termine mi turno, podría llevarte al jardín para que pruebes las muletas. Has estado encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes por más de un mes, ya es tiempo que tomes algo de aire fresco ¿Tú que crees?

Que es la mejor oferta que he recibido en mucho tiempo – respondió él sonriendo.

Sí, ya has estado aquí por un buen rato – dijo ella mientras una idea le venía a la cabeza- Por cierto, Terri, en todo este tiempo no has escrito ni una línea para nadie ¿No escribes cartas para nadie en América? ¿No le escribes a tu madre?

Era la primera vez que Terri se había quedado sin palabras que decir, pero entonces, un anciano doctor que estaba inspeccionando a uno de los pacientes, llamó a Candy salvando al muchacho de dar explicaciones sobre el asunto.

Tengo que irme ahora – dijo ella – pero regresaré esta tarde. ¿Está bien?

Es una cita entonces – contestó él guiñando un ojo

Este lugar es inesperadamente hermoso – dijo Terri mirando al pequeño jardín lleno de jazmines, pensamientos, petunias y tímidas caléndulas, iluminadas por los rayos dorados del ocaso – Nunca me hubiese imaginado que pudiera existir un rincón como este en un edificio tan severo.

La joven que lo acompañaba se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra mientras contemplaba las suaves sombras que proyectaba el cerezo sobre el suelo adoquinado. La tarde era plácida y refrescante. La mezcla de las fragancias florales penetraba los sentidos haciendo que la mente vagase en placenteras ensoñaciones. Terri miró las coloreadas mejillas de la joven a su lado y no pudo evitar recordar las secretas sensaciones que había disfrutado en su sueño la noche anterior . . . antes de que se convirtiese en pesadilla, por supuesto.

Candy volvió el rostro y en una fracción de segundo los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Las miradas permanecieron fijas la una en la otra, cautivos en sus brillos  
acuosos. La chica y el joven se sorprendieron a sí mismo ante su incapacidad de detener la corriente eléctrica entre los dos. Sin embargo, con gran esfuerzo ella finalmente logró romper el encantamiento con sus palabras.

Bueno, creo que deberías empezar a practicar – dijo ella poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba las muletas que descansaban sobre la banca – Hora de dejar esa silla de ruedas, ven aquí , te doy una mano.

Terri tomó la mano de Candy en las suyas para levantarse en un pie. Un minuto después el joven probaba las muletas mientras la muchacha le seguía a un solo paso de distancia.

Esto se siente mucho mejor – comentó él disfrutando aquella nueva sensación de independencia.

¡No exageres, Terri! – le advirtió ella cuando se dio cuenta de que él aumentaba la velocidad peligrosamente – Tómalo con calma.

Pero el joven no escuchó las advertencias de la chica y continuó moviéndose hasta que una de las muletas se atoró en la vereda adoquinado haciéndole perder balance. Ella lo notó y corrió a sostenerlo antes de que él se cayera.

¡Qué deliciosa excusa para disfrutar de otro abrazo robado! – pensó Terri cuando sintió que los brazos de Candy rodeaban su cintura, y las manos del joven inmediatamente se cerraban alrededor del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Él reclinó su peso sobre el cerezo atrayendo a Candy hacia su pecho hasta que ambos estaban prácticamente sellados uno contra el otro en una posición muy comprometedora. Él pudo inhalar el suave perfume del cabello de ella, unas cuantos rizos dorados rozaban su mentón con la brisa vespertina al tiempo que él inclinaba su cabeza.

Hemos estado así antes ¿No es así? – murmuró él al oído de ella provocando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Candy se congeló en el abrazo, saboreando la calidez de Terri y la abrumadora dicha de sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Ella no había estado tan cerca de él en mucho, mucho tiempo, y hubiese querido que el embrujo de aquel poder hipnotizante que él tenía sobre ella se prolongase para siempre. La joven sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, pero . . . ¿Podía ella confiar en él para confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Podía ser que él aún sintiese lo mismo? ¿O acaso se trataba de uno más de sus juegos? Sin embargo, ella no tuvo que tomar ninguna decisión al respecto de cuánto podía confiar en Terri en aquel preciso instante, porque unos pasos viniendo del corredor la forzaron a abandonar los brazos del joven, para no ser sorprendida en semejante postura con uno de sus pacientes.

Por favor, Terri – logró ella decir cuando se hubo separado del abrazo del joven – trata una vez más, pero esta ocasión sé más cuidadoso – rogó ella dando un paso hacia atrás. El asintió en silencio mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por no ser capaz de hablar.

¿Por qué es todo esto tan difícil? – pensó él mientras continuaba desplazándose – Es como si mis quijadas estuvieran atoradas y no puedo reunir el valor para decirle lo que siento.¡Ay, Dios! Me estoy comportando peor que un adolescente.

La joven continuó caminando detrás del hombre por un rato, pero pronto él se acostumbró a caminar con las muletas y ella le aconsejó parar la práctica. No era buena idea agotar al paciente la primera vez.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la banca de piedra a observar las últimas luces del atardecer que coloreaba el cielo veraniego al tiempo que una desvanecida luna creciente comenzaba a aparecer en el firmamento, tomada de la mano con la estrella de la tarde. Permanecieron en silencio por minutos incontables, sin saber por qué la hora del crepúsculo siempre los subyugaba de aquel modo cada vez que estaban juntos, como si el lazo mágico que los unía pudiese revelarse mejor durante aquella misteriosa hora del día.

Candy no pudo evitar el pensar en otros atardeceres que habían compartido en el pasado y su mente voló inmediatamente al verano inolvidable que habían pasado juntos, en condiciones más alegres y despreocupadas, tan diferentes a aquellas que estaban viviendo entonces, cuando tenían que cargar el peso de la recién ganada adultez y la triste historia de encuentros y separaciones que habían vivido a través de los años.

Por una de esas raras conexiones que tejen la red de nuestros recuerdos, Candy se acordó entonces de la pregunta que Terri no había contestado en la mañana y decidió entonces que era un momento propicio para volverla a plantear.

Terri – comenzó ella rompiendo el silencio.

¿Ahh?- masculló él aún bajo el influjo de aquella clase de trance.

¿Por qué no le has escrito a tu madre? – preguntó ella a sin ambages, mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos.

Terri volvió el rostro para mirarla. Sintió que había sido violentamente arrebatado de sus meditaciones placenteras con semejante pregunta. De entre todos los asuntos que el podía haber tratado, aquel era el que Terri menos deseaba enfrentar, y Candy era ciertamente la última persona sobre la Tierra que él hubiese escogido para discutir semejante cuestión, sabiendo de antemano que él acabaría, tarde o temprano, perdiendo la discusión ante la persuasiva muchacha.

Eso es algo que no te importa- dijo él evadiendo los ojos insistentes de la joven, temiendo que ella terminase por traspasar las fronteras de sus secretos más íntimos si él continuaba sosteniendo su mirada por más tiempo.

A pesar de su reticencia, su corazón lo forzó a recordar aquel asunto sin resolver que él había dejado tras de sí en Nueva York, desde el año anterior.

Cuando Terri había regresado a América después de los funerales de su padre y los días que había pasado en Escocia, su madre le había invitado a cenar con ella cierta noche. Madre e hijo no se habían visto durante meses. Terri había estado muy ocupado con su Hamlet, con la enfermedad y muerte de Susana y finalmente con su viaje a Inglaterra, mientras que su madre también había estado viajando en una gira por el Oeste del país.

La velada había transcurrido en una atmósfera relajada, no se habían dicho muchas palabras, pero una vez más, aquella era la forma en que madre e hijo se comunicaban usualmente, diciendo más con sus silencios que con las palabras. Era como si los largos años de separación que ellos habían tenido que soportar durante la infancia de Terri, les hubiesen ayudado a desarrollar un lenguaje silenciosos. No obstante, Eleanor sintió que en ese tácito diálogo, a pesar de la aparente calma del joven, su hijo aún sufría, como lo venía haciendo desde tiempo atrás.

Eleanor sabía bien la causa del dolor de su hijo pero no podía entender por qué él no hacía nada para liberarse de aquella pesada carga. Por mucho tiempo ella se había guardado su opinión para sí, consciente de la tendencia de su hijo a esconder sus sentimientos de todo el mundo, inclusive de ella. Pero aquella noche ella percibió una tristeza tan grande en Terri que no pudo contenerse.

Terri – se había ella aventurado a decir - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, hijo?

Sí - había contestado él mientras bebía el agua de su copa.

¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas llevar luto? – preguntó mirando el traje negro que llevaba el joven.

No estoy de luto, madre – replicó él dejando la mesa, temiendo un poco que su madre se atreviese a mencionar el tema que no estaba dispuesto a discutir.- Visto de negro porque me gusta.

Terri se había sentado sobre el gran sofá en la sala de su madre, esperando que la actriz no insistiese en la conversación, pero sus esperanzas pronto probaron ser vanas.

Entonces, Terri – continuó ella - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar antes de empezar a hacer una vida propia. Es hora de que dejes atrás esos malos recuerdos sobre Susana ¿No crees? – preguntó posando su mano en el hombro del joven mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre el elegante canapé.

Bueno, tengo nuevos proyectos, si eso es a lo que te refieres – respondió él sin mirar directamente a los ojos azul verdoso de su madre.

¿Acaso tus proyectos incluyen el amor? – se atrevió ella a inquirir.

Como si hubiese sido pinchado en una herida aún abierta, Terri se había puesto de pie para moverse hacia la ventana, sin ser capaz de encontrar la calma, perseguido por la preocupación de su madre.

No madre, no incluyo el amor en mis planes – había dicho él melancólicamente mientras miraba distraídamente a través de los vidrios de la ventana.

Terri . . . – la mujer había dudado pero finalmente logró reunir el valor para expresar sus pensamientos - ¿Alguna vez has reconsiderado buscarla . . .?

No se de quién estás hablando – había contestado él violentamente volviendo el rostro para lanzar a su madre una de sus furiosas miradas de advertencia.

Eleanor Baker era usualmente una mujer amable y de suaves maneras, pero ya se había esforzado terriblemente para conseguir el valor de hablar con su hijo y siendo que ya había comenzado, planeaba continuar la discusión hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Sí Terri, sabes muy bien de quién estoy hablando – dijo ella en un tono enérgico que rara vez usaba fuera del escenario – Lo sabes bien porque no hay otra mujer en la que tú pienses que no sea ella.

No quiero continuar esta conversación, madre – le advirtió él, controlando aún su temperamento. Él no estaba dispuesto a pasar por la penosa explicación del compromiso de Candy, creyendo, en el fondo de su corazón, que las penas que no confesamos duelen menos porque pretendemos que no están presentes.

Pero yo creo que debemos hablar ahora – insistió Eleanor.

¡Por favor, madre, te ruego que comprendas! – replicó él con su último resquicio de paciencia.

¿Comprender? – preguntó ella asombrada - Me esforcé en comprender y respetar tus decisiones en el pasado, aunque sufrí terriblemente al verte devastado. Intenté respetar tu enfermizo sentido del deber, incluso hice mi mejor esfuerzo para aceptar tu compromiso.

Nunca te gustó Susana ¿No es así? – había dicho él tratando desesperadamente de desviar la dirección de la conversación.

No, nunca me gustó, esa es la verdad – había ella respondido con aire serio – Nunca me hubiese podido gustar alguien que te estaba haciendo sufrir de esa forma, hijo. No soy del tipo de madres posesivas ¡Dios sabe que te dejé ir cuando tu padre me prometió que tendrías un mejor futuro a su lado! No es ahora, cuando ya eres un adulto, que voy a empezar a ponerme celosa. Si hubieses amado a Susana yo hubiera sido la primera en apoyar y aprobar tu compromiso con ella, así como aprobé tu relación con. . .

¡Cállate! – gritó él sin dejar que ella mencionara el nombre que lo atormentaba como un puñal calvado en el corazón - ¡Nunca menciones ese nombre! ¡Nunca!

Pero, Terri – insistió la mujer mientras sus delicadas facciones mostraban su confusión y dolor – No entiendo por qué te castigas de ese modo cuando podrías tomar un tren a Chicago e ir en busca de tu felicidad. Yo sé que tú todavía . . .

¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, MADRE! – estalló él, la ira se dibujaba en su rostro como su madre no lo había visto en años – Dije que no quería hablar acerca de esto porque no tiene sentido hacerlo. El pasado se acabó y ahora tengo que mirar hacia adelante, y en mi futuro solamente puedo ver esto – concluyó él mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un papel que entregó en manos de su madre.

Eleanor leyó el documento sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Cuando levantó aquellas estrellas azules, aún hermosas, estaban llenas de lágrimas y su mano temblorosa dejó caer al suelo el trozo de papel.

¿Qué has hecho hijo mío? – dijo ella sintiendo que en un popurrí de enojo y dolor la embargaba- ¿Por qué te diriges a tu muerte cuando podrías buscar la vida, Terri?

Me he enrolado para defender este país que he adoptado como mío, porque es también el tuyo, porque yo nací aquí y es aquí donde he encontrado mi propio camino – dijo él con vehemencia – ¡Pero puedo ver que no apruebas mi patriotismo, de la misma forma en que pareces desaprobar todas las decisiones que tomo!- estalló él enojado.

¡¿Cómo podría aprobar esta locura? – lloró ella desesperada - ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle a una madre que acepte que su único hijo vaya a la guerra? ¡Eres cruel, Terri, muy cruel! – concluyó rompiendo en amargo llanto.

Entonces, tal vez el mundo esté mejor si yo desaparezco de él – había él replicado acremente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, buscando en su bolsillo las llaves de su auto.

¿A dónde vas, Terri? – preguntó la mujer casi en un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven se marchaba.

Ya cenamos y siendo que debo partir la próxima semana, tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar antes de ese día.

¡Espera un minuto, Terri! -. Había gritado la mujer corriendo detrás del joven hasta alcanzar a asir su brazo - ¿Por qué solamente te dedicas a correr hacia tu destrucción, Terri, hijo mío?

Porque aquí dentro – había dicho él apuntando a su pecho – yo ya estoy muerto, madre ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esta guerra le de un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

No puedo aceptar esto, estás equivocado, Terri, tan equivocado – había dicho ella entre sollozos – Estás corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta ¡Es hacia Candy a donde deberías haberte dirigido!

Finalmente el nombre había sido mencionado. Aquellas dos breves sílabas penetraron los oídos de Terri y su furia reprimida durante la discusión llegó al fin a desbordarse.

¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! – vociferó él soltándose de las manos de su madre que aún le sostenían el brazo - ¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar mis decisiones? No tienes ni la menor idea de las cosas que han pasado ¡No tienes derecho a intentar sermonearme!

¡Tengo el derecho y la obligación de advertirte sobre tus propios errores, hijo! – había dicho ella en un último intento por apelar al buen juicio de Terri.

¡Llegas tarde, por unos cuantos años, madre! – replicó él cáusticamente - ¡Adiós!

Y con aquellas últimas palabras él había dejado la casa, saltando a su auto, sordo a los ruegos de su madre, ciego a su propio dolor.

Terri había dejado América sin volver a ver a la actriz y malinterpretando los motivos que la movían, sintiendo que aún su propia madre era incapaz de comprenderlo, añorando a la única alma que había conocido, capaz de alcanzar su corazón como nadie lo había hecho. Sin embargo, en aquellos días, el creía que inclusive Candy le había dado la espalda al casarse con otro hombre. Lo peor de todo era que él no podía culpar por semejante infortunio a ninguna otra persona que no fuese él mismo. Él había sido quien la había dejado ir.

Terri no había dirigido ni una simple nota a su madre en todo el tiempo en que había estado en Francia, y durante los primeros meses se había rehusado deliberadamente a pensar en el asunto. A pesar de esto, desde que había vuelto a ver a Candy el invierno anterior, Terri no había sido capaz de ignorar el recuerdo de aquella última discusión con su madre. No podía olvidarse con cuánta insistencia ella le había rogado buscar a Candy, y él obviamente se sentía terriblemente estúpido cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre había tenido razón.

No obstante, el joven nunca había sido bueno en el difícil arte de pedir perdón. Luego entonces no había logrado reunir el valor de escribir una carta expresando su arrepentimiento por su comportamiento, reconociendo sus errores. Y ahora, la única persona sobre el planeta quien tenía el poder de forzarlo a hacer lo que había evitado hasta entonces, estaba a punto de descubrir su pecado.

Terri – insistió Candy - ¿No me oyes?

Ahh...sí ... – tartamudeó él mientras la voz de Candy lo devolvía al presente.

Entonces contesta a mi pregunta – dijo la joven con decisión, clavando en Terri el verde fuego de sus pupilas - ¿Por qué no le escribes a tu madre?

Bueno, no he tenido tiempo – respondió él sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo y notando un segundo después cuán tonta había sido su excusa.

¡Seguramente crees que soy estúpida, Terri! – reconvino Candy visiblemente molesta – Has estado en cama por más de un mes y me dices que no has tenido tiempo ¿Podrías explicarme desde cuándo te volviste tan ingrato y poco afectuoso con tu madre?

Las voces internas de Terri le gritaron fuertemente: "¡Vamos! ¡Ríndete! Sabes bien que ella tiene razón". Pero su orgullo se levantó con mayor fuerza gritándole : "Si claudicas ahora, estarás escribiendo esa carta esta misma noche, y eso es algo que tú no quieres hacer ¿O sí?"

Veo que no has cambiado Candy – replicó él finalmente con una sonrisa burlona- sigues siendo la misma entrometida que una vez conocí ¿Podrías preocuparte de tus propios asuntos en lugar de andar jugando a la doctora corazón todo el tiempo?

¿Conque esas tenemos? – respondió ella mientras la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas - ¡Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho! Sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico y engreído mocoso que trata a su madre como si la pobre estuviese hecha de piedra ¿Se te ha ocurrido que ella podría estar sufriendo lo indecible, temiendo que te ha pasado lo peor?

¡No sabes nada sobre las cosas que han pasado entre mi madre y yo! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así! – explotó él enojado – Y si soy solamente un mocoso engreído, ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que alguna vez viste en un tipo como yo que me hizo creer que te importaba?

¡Eso es exactamente lo que me estoy preguntando ahora, Terrence! – contestó ella acremente mientras se ponía de pie, sin darse cuenta cómo sus últimas palabras habían lastimado a Terri – Pensé que habrías madurado un poco en todo este tiempo, pero ya veo que estaba equivocada ¡Muy bien, si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida alejándote de esa mujer maravillosa que es tu madre, que sea como gustes, tonto!- y diciendo esta última frase conclusiva Candy se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

¡Hey tú, enfermera pecas" – gritó él enojado - ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? ¿Cómo regreso a la cama?

¡Ya sabes el camino! – dijo ella por último mientras desaparecía en los corredores del hospital dejando tras de sí a un joven pasando el peor berrinche de toda su vida.

¡Cómo puede ser tan estúpido! – pensaba Candy la mañana siguiente mientras jugueteaba con su desayuno, sin estar realmente dispuesta a comérselo - Después de todos estos años y él todavía no alcanza a entender que tiene por madre a una mujer maravillosa. Si solamente él supiese . . . .pero no puedo decírselo ¡ No puedo!

La mente de Candy voló tres años atrás, cuando había visto a Terri trabajando con una compañía teatral ambulante. Él estaba totalmente borracho y muy lejos de ser el brillante actor que ella sabía él podía ser. El sólo recuerdo de esa ocasión la hacía sentir la más profunda tristeza y hubiese querido detener a su mente antes de enfrentarse con esas memorias, pero la máquina de su corazón ya estaba andando y no obedecía a sus mandatos.

Sintió de nuevo la oscura desesperación, la impotencia, la frustración, y sí, aún cierta clase de un incomprensible sentido de culpa. Ella había visto con sus propios ojos lo que su corazón se rehusaba a creer, el irónico espectáculo de un joven que lucía lamentablemente devastado y vergonzosamente perdido en el alcoholismo, ni siquiera una sombra del actor excepcional que él había sido desde la temprana edad de 17 años.

La incredulidad, la negación fueron seguidas de un sentimiento de decepción y por breves momentos se había sentido traicionada por el hombre que amaba. A pesar de que él le había prometido que sería feliz, estaba destruyendo su carrera y su vida en el fondo de una botella de whisky barato ¿Cómo se atrevía? . . . Pero el resentimiento no podía durar mucho tiempo en un corazón lleno de amor y al poco rato ella culpó a su destino por forzarlos a ambos a enfrentar un dilema semejante. Candy llegó inclusive a preguntarse en esos momentos si había tomado la decisión correcta allá en Nueva York.

Sin embargo, la compleja mezcla de sentimientos no terminó ahí, como en un carrusel, ella cambió su dolor en ira hacia la multitud irrespetuosa que abucheaba a Terri. Segundos después sucedió el milagro y repentinamente él había vuelto en sí, actuando como solamente él sabía hacerlo. Aquel increíble gesto de él le había dado a la joven el valor de dar un paso atrás y salir del teatro antes de que sus fuerzas se viniesen abajo y ella no pudiera ya resistir la tentación de hablar con él después de la función. No tenía caso tener otro encentro dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, que seguramente terminaría en una nueva separación. Candy estaba totalmente segura de que su relación con Terrence había sido solamente un sueño del que ambos ya habían despertado. Los sueños se desvanecen y la cruda realidad nos golpea la cara. Esa había sido la dura lección que la vida le había enseñado, una y otra vez, con cada nuevo e infortunado giro de su destino.

Fue entonces cuando había visto a Eleanor Baker. La pobre mujer había dejado Nueva York para seguir a su hijo en su loco vagar, esperando encontrar el modo de ayudarlo a salir de aquella pesadilla en la cual él mismo se había hundido. Sin embargo, Eleanor no había encontrado las fuerzas para enfrentarse al joven, temiendo su inmediato rechazo y su total negativa a ser ayudado por alguien. La actriz pensaba que si Terri se enteraba de que su madre estaba al tanto de su caída, eso le causaría un dolor y una vergüenza mucho mayores, y por lo tanto, ella se había limitado a seguir a su hijo y asistir a sus presentaciones cada noche, sin encontrar la forma de ayudar al joven.

Pero aquella ocasión, las cosas habían sido diferentes y en medio de la oscuridad la mujer había encontrado la razón para el cambio repentino en su hijo, mientras estaba en el escenario. Ahí, de pie entre la multitud, se encontraba una figura con ingobernables rizos dorados que Eleanor jamás olvidaría. La actriz comprendió inmediatamente, mejor aún que la joven pareja, lo que había pasado en el teatro.

Candy recordaba claramente su entrevista con la actriz minutos después de la actuación de Terri. No podía borrar de su memoria cuán fervientemente Eleanor había insistido en que Terri seguramente había visto a la joven rubia en la penumbra del teatro. La madre de Terri creía que había sido la presencia de Candy lo que había inspirado el súbito cambio en el joven, pero Candy no daba crédito a esa especulación.

Aún si él no la vio claramente – había dicho la actriz – Él debió haber entendido en aquel momento que la mujer que realmente él ama es usted.

La joven no pudo evitar derramar un par de ocultas lágrimas sobre su desayuno mientras recordaba aquellas palabras en los labios de la madre de Terri ¡Ah, cómo deseaba ella que esas palabras pudiesen ser ciertas entonces, cuando la vida los había vuelto a reunir una vez más! Pero la reacción de Terri a sus preguntas la noche anterior le habían hecho creer que ella ya no significaba para lo él lo mismo que en el pasado.

¡Ay, señora Baker! – pensó Candy tristemente – Me temo que a pesar de los años, no conozco mejor a Terri. A veces es muy dulce y un minuto después se convierte en una fortaleza inexpugnable que no puedo traspasar. Y además, esos rastros de amargura y melancolía en el fondo de sus ojos cuando cree que no lo estoy mirando ¿Qué significan? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan enigmático? – se quejó ella internamente - Si solamente pudiera decirle cuán preocupada estaba su madre en aquella ocasión – continuó ella en sus pensamientos- tal ver así pudiera él entender cuan profundamente ella debe estar sufriendo por él ahora . . . Pero no puedo decirle a Terri que lo vi en aquel teatro, en aquellas condiciones. Se sentiría avergonzado, incómodo . . ¡No puedo usar ese argumento!

La joven dejó a un lado su tenedor en un gesto de visible frustración pero un segundo después, una firme resolución tomó forma en su mente.

¡Si él no le escribe, lo haré yo! – dijo la joven recordando que la madre de Terri le había dejado su dirección, la cual ella había guardado en un directorio de bolsillo que siempre cargaba consigo. – ¿Y cómo le explico a una madre que su hijo no le quiere escribir? -se preguntó – Tendré que mentir entonces . . .¡Ay, Terri, si solamente no fueras tan difícil!- pensó mientras descansaba su mejilla sonrosada sobre la palma de su mano izquierda con una expresión de tristeza en sus hermosas facciones.

¿Por qué tan triste esta mañana? – preguntó una familiar voz masculina detrás de ella.

Candy alzó sus ojos para encontrar unas pupilas gris claro que lo miraban con profundo afecto.

Bueno, supongo que nuestro trabajo es un tanto decepcionante, a veces – mintió ella al sonriente Yves que tenía en frente.

El joven se sentó en el lugar vacío cercano a Candy y colocó la charola con su propio desayuno sobre la mesa.

¡Dímelo a mí! – dijo él con una risa sofocada -. Es por eso que debemos de encontrar formas de divertirnos y olvidar, aunque sea por un rato, todas las pesadas responsabilidades que la medicina nos fuerza a llevar en los hombros ¿No crees? – añadió él con una sonrisa.

¡Tienes razón! – admitió ella con una triste inflexión en la voz

Entonces . . . ¿Qué me dices al respecto de mi invitación? – preguntó él casualmente- El 14 de Julio es en dos días más y no me has dicho nada al respecto todavía.

Candy había pensado acerca de la invitación de Yves en varias ocasiones, y de alguna forma se sentía reticente a aceptarla. En el fondo de su corazón la joven sabía que entre más tiempo le dedicase a su incierta relación con el joven médico, más lastimados terminarían ambos al fin de cuentas. Antes de que Terri reapareciera en su vida aquella noche del invierno, cuando el destino la había llevado al campamento Americano, Candy había imaginado que a pesar de su corazón roto, había una remota posibilidad de una relación con Yves. Pero desde aquella noche, Candy no podía pensar en nadie que no fuese Terrence. Su presencia en el hospital era un recordatorio diario de los persistentes sentimientos que él le inspiraba, una constante prueba de su incapacidad para amar a otro hombre. No obstante, ella se sentía sola y las confusas emociones que explotaban en ella cuando estaba cerca de Terri, aunque realmente seductoras, no la ayudaban mucho a disminuir su angustia. Al contrario, la compañía de Yves siempre le había traído paz. Tal vez si ella podía al menos alejarse por un día, podría después reordenar sus pensamientos para enfrentar el difícil asunto de Terri y su madre. . .

Bueno, Yves – comenzó ella con voz dudosa - he pensado que podría ser una buena idea aceptar tu invitación.

¿De verdad? – dijo el joven sin poder reprimir su alegría.

Sí... eh... de hecho, pero... - continuó ella.

¿Pero?

Estaba pensando que podría ser una buena idea si llevamos a Flammy con nosotros, porque, verás . . .

¿Qué? – preguntó el joven pasmado, mientras una expresión de incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

Bueno, Yves . .- se esforzó Candy al explicar sus motivos – Flammy ha estado trabajando muy duro últimamente, doblando turnos una y otra vez, y finalmente tendrá un día libre este 14 de julio, igual que yo, y me dijo el otro día que le gustaría salir. Yo no le he mencionado que tú ya me habías invitado . .. y bien . . .de cierta forma yo . . .- continuó la joven con tono indeciso mientras miraba la expresión en el rostro del médico – yo estaba pensado que nosotros . . . quiero decir, Flammy y yo, podríamos ir contigo . . . ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

Salir con Flammy Hamilton como chaperona no era exactamente la idea que Yves tenía de una cita, y por supuesto, se sintió decepcionado con la sugerencia de Candy. Por otra parte, si re rehusaba a llevar a Flammy con ellos, la tan esperada cita podría no darse jamás, porque si Candy seguía su naturaleza altruista como siempre lo hacía, terminaría pasando el día con "la pobre de Flammy" en lugar de salir con él . . .y estaba también el constante peligro del coqueteo de Grandchester . . .¡No! ¡Aquella era una excelente oportunidad de acaparar la atención de Candy y hacerla olvidarse del odioso "ricain" ( nombre peyorativo con que los franceses se refieren a los americanos)

Creo que es buena idea – dijo Yves finalmente, una vez que su cabeza hubo ponderado todas las anteriores consideraciones – Invítala también, y si ella acepta nos iremos alrededor de las 11 o 12 para comer juntos en algún lugar del Barrio Latino y después iremos a la feria para comenzar con la diversión . . .¿Te parece?

¡Eso sueno muy bien! – dijo Candy recuperando la sonrisa mientras se olvidaba por un momento de sus preocupaciones por Terri y su madre - ¡Gracias Yves, eres un encanto, amigo! – dijo ella lanzándole un cumplido al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

El doctor y la enfermera dejaron la cafetería del hospital para continuar con su trabajo. El resto de la mañana tendría que enfrentar otra vez la cotidiana tragedia de heridos y muerte, pero en el fondo de sus corazones, otras turbulencias más allá de la insensatez de la guerra ocupaban su atención. Si bien, las preocupaciones de Candy e Yves eran de algún modo distintas una de la otra.

La mañana del 14 de Julio fue soleada y espléndida, pero Terri no podía apreciar su belleza de la misma forma que no podía encontrar la calma desde su última pelea con Candy. Durante cuatro largos días sus encuentros con la rubia habían sido fríos y distantes. En contra de su usual jovialidad, Candy le había a penas dirigido unas cuantas palabras, y ya que él no usaba más la silla de ruedas, el contacto físico entre ellos había sido prácticamente nulo. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos el más ligero roce tanto como su alma necesitaba de nuevo ver su sonrisa. Desafortunadamente, él conocía perfectamente bien el remedio que podía dar fin a sus angustias, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir su derrota escribiendo una carta y expresando su arrepentimiento por su desagradable despliegue de rudeza la noche que ellos habían conversado en el jardín.

El arrogante joven no tenía idea de cuán caro sería el precio que debería pagar por su orgullo hasta que vio a Julienne trabajando en el lugar de Candy aquella mañana.

Buenos días, señor Grandchester ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó la mujer en su musical acento francés.

¿Dónde está Candy? – fue la primera cosa que pudo decir él como respuesta al saludo de Julienne, y la mujer no pudo refrenar una tímida sonrisa de asombro ante la vehemencia del joven.

¡Relájese, Sr. Grandchester – replicó ella con una risita – La enfermera favorita de todos está solamente tomándose un día libre. Sé que puede sonar raro, pero aún enfermeras dedicadas como Candy necesitan un respiro de vez en cuando – sugirió Julienne mientras revisaba el reporte médico.

Ya veo – dijo Terri con un tono de decepción tan profundo que conmovió el corazón de la mujer hasta la médula.

Si él supiese lo que Candy está haciendo ahora, creo que este pobre hombre o estallaría en llanto o montaría en cólera – pensó ella mientras servía el desayuno- Pero pensándolo bien, se lo merece por ser tan testarudo – concluyó ella recordando lo que Candy le había contado sobre su última pelea con Terri.

Julienne terminó su trabajo con el joven aristócrata y continuó con su rutina diaria dejando a Terri en sus oscuras deliberaciones.

Terri trató de tomar una siesta matinal pero fue inútil; luego intentó leer el periódico para seguir los movimientos de los Aliados en el Frente Occidental, pero no logró concentrar su atención en la lectura; finalmente, decidió levantarse y dar una ojeada a través de la ventana para ver si encontraba algo con que distraerse. Pronto se daría cuenta de que esa no había sido tampoco una muy buena idea.

Justo unos minutos después de que el joven se había sentado en la ventana, sus ojos presenciaron cómo dos jóvenes vestidas con trajes blancos y lindos sobreros de paja se subían a un carro convertible. Él pudo distinguir los cabellos castaños sobre la espalda de una de las chicas, pero la sombra de una rama no le permitía ver a la otra joven claramente. Entonces, vio a un hombre de cabellos oscuros en el asiento del conductor e inmediatamente reconoció a Yves en un impecable traje beige. Un mal presentimiento le asaltó al corazón y miró de nuevo a la segunda joven, esta vez la luz brilló sobre su cabeza al tiempo que ella se quitaba el sombrero para usarlo como abanico, descubriendo una cabellera dorada arreglada en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. ¡Era Candy!

De repente la desagradable realidad le saltó a los ojos: ¡Candy, su Candy, estaba saliendo el día 14 de julio, el día festivo más importante de Francia, con el deleznable francesillo!

Arrebatado por un ataque de ira presionó con dedos nerviosos el botón que llamaba a la enfermera de turno. Un minuto más tarde, Julienne estaba a su lado preguntándole si había algún problema.

¿Sí, señor Grandchester? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – dijo ella en su habitual tono dulzón.

Podría usted explicarme, como si yo fuese un niño de seis años – comenzó el joven, con el disgusto reflejado en cada una de sus palabras – ¿Qué diablos hace Candy allá abajo en el auto de Yves Bonnot? – preguntó mientras señalaba la ventana

Julienne abrió sus claros ojos color miel de par en par mientras se reía para sus adentros ante la reacción de Terri.

Mon Dieu ! – se dijo a sí misma - Il est tellement jaloux! ( ¡Dios mío! ¡De verdad está celoso!)

Bien, eh...ummm...- tartamudeó, sin saber qué respuesta podía dar a semejante pregunta – Escuché que Flammy y Candy irían con Yves a las celebraciones del 14 de julio. Deben de estar dirigiéndose ahora a "La rive gauche". Es un día festivo, ¿sabe usted?- concluyó ella con su tono más inocente.

¡Demonios!¡Sé muy bien que es un día festivo! – explotó encolerizado – ¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué ella sale con ese maldito comedor de ranas!

¡Señor Grandchester! – gritó Julienne escandalizada con el lenguaje del joven – ¡Debo recordarle que entiendo su lengua lo suficiente como para resentir su uso de palabras vulgares y si usted se está refiriendo a Yves con ese apodo peyorativo porque es francés, entonces yo también me siento igualmente ofendida!- concluyó ella indignada.

Terri reconoció entonces que una vez más había dejado a su temperamento ir más allá de los límites de la prudencia y se sintió terriblemente avergonzado de su comportamiento.

Le ofrezco mis disculpas, Madame Boussenières – dijo él bajando la cabeza – No era mi intención ofender su sensibilidad. Me temo que mi carácter me traiciona con demasiada frecuencia ¿Podría usted disculpar mi rudeza? – rogó él con una voz tan sincera que Julienne no pudo evitar el perdonarlo.

Está bien, Sr. Grandchester, mientras no vuelva a ocurrir, acepto sus disculpas – replicó – y en lo que se refiere a Candy, no creo que usted deba de armar todo este alboroto. Ella solamente salió con unos amigos en su día libre. Tal vez usted deba aprovechar este tiempo para reflexionar un poco – se aventuró a sugerir sorprendiendo a Terri con sus comentarios y finalmente concluyó – Ahora, si no me necesita más, debo continuar con mis obligaciones – dijo al tiempo que dejaba solo al joven. –

Mientras se alejaba Julienne se decía: " Moi, je te comprends maintenant, Candy. Il est presque impossible se résister à ce jeune homme!" (¡Ahora te entiendo Candy ! Es prácticamente imposible resistirse a este jovencito)

La joven mujer dejaba a sus espaldas a un frustrado y apesadumbrado aristócrata, refunfuñando amargamente en contra de su propio orgullo, consumiéndose lentamente en las llamas de los celos más feroces.

La anciana de la limpieza, quien una vez más había presenciado toda la escena, sonrió ligeramente mientras pensaba:

Gentil médicine, un; bel Américain, un: match nul- se rió suavemente.

(Doctor gentil, uno; americano apuesto: uno. Empate)

La anciana levantó los ojos de su trapeador para mirar como el joven tomaba pluma y papel del cajón de su mesa de noche y comenzaba a escribir. Permaneció en la misma posición un largo rato hasta haber terminado la carta. Como si el tarea hubiese requerido todo su esfuerzo, una vez concluida la misiva, se acostó y cayó dormido.

La misma historia de los días anteriores comenzó a representarse la siguiente mañana cuando Candy entró de nuevo al pabellón de Terri. La joven lo saludó con frialdad, fijando sus ojos en el reporte médico y dirigiéndose al hombre usando monosílabos. Dios sabía cuán difícil era para Candy el pretender indiferencia hacia el hombre que amaba, pero ella estaba determinada a forzarlo hasta que finalmente admitiese su derrota y accediese a escribirle a su madre. Pero, la joven no tenía idea de cuán efectivos y rápidos ya habían sido sus esfuerzos.

Aprovechando la fingida preocupación de Candy por el reporte médico, Terri estudió las líneas del rostro de la joven con cuidado. Se sentía aún tremendamente celoso de Yves, quien había disfrutado de la vista de su hermosa presencia por todo un día. Pero si Terri era franco consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que había sido todo culpa de su mal carácter. Él mismo se sorprendía de haber podido resistir la frialdad de Candy por casi una semana, pero no estaba dispuesto a continuar en la misma situación por el resto de su vida. De hecho, estaba ya listo a hacer las paces con la joven justo entonces. Por lo tanto, respiro profundamente y finalmente habló.

Candy – comenzó.

¿Sí? – fue la sola respuesta de la joven mientras miraba al termómetro como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo.

Creo que necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo él en su tono más dulce, derribando así, sin saberlo, las primeras defensas en las barricadas de Candy.

¿Qué clase de favor? – preguntó la rubia tratando de ocultar sus emociones

Necesito que alguien deposite una carta en el correo, por mi – replicó él con el mismo tono meloso.

Los ojos de Candy desviaron su atención del instrumento que sus manos sostenían para enfocarse directamente, por la primera vez en días, en el rostro del joven. Dirigió con la mirada una pregunta muda que Terri entendió inmediatamente.

Sí – dijo él audiblemente – Le he escrito a mi madre, como tú sugeriste – concluyó esperando ver la reacción de la joven ante sus palabras, y ésta no se hizo esperar por mucho. En unos cuantos segundos las últimas barreras habían derretido muros helados y ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma dulce Candy que él siempre había conocido, mirándolo con su usual bondad.

¡Oh Terri, estoy tan feliz de que hallas recapacitado! – replicó ella con voz cantarina - ¿Dónde está la carta? – preguntó

En el cajón – contestó él señalando la mesa de noche con su pulgar derecho.

La joven movió su mano para alcanzar la manija del cajón, pero cuando ya estaba sobre el mueble y antes de que pudiese jalar el cajón, la mano de Terri interceptó la de ella con apretón cálido y fuerte.

Candy – murmuró él – Yo . . .yo también quiero disculparme – dijo con dificultad

La joven enfermera comprendió inmediatamente el terrible esfuerzo del joven y aceptó sus palabras con una mirada tan cariñosa que Terri no pudo ignorar.

Estabas en lo correcto, Candy – continuó él hablando, alentado por la actitud de ella – soy un mocoso engreído, demasiado orgulloso como para escribirle a su madre diciéndole cuan arrepentido estoy de haber sido cruel con ella cuando decidí enrolarme en el ejército. Ella estaba preocupada por mi y yo tomé su inquietud como desaprobación.

Está bien, Terri – dijo Candy secretamente gozando del toque de Terri en su mano, el cual ella había extrañado terriblemente durante los días anteriores- no tienes que darme explicaciones acerca de las cosas que pasaron entre tu madre y tú.

Yo creo que sí- continuó él – y también creo que debo pedir tu perdón, por ser tan grosero contigo la otra noche. Tú solamente tratabas de ayudar, como siempre lo haces, y yo te traté irrespetuosamente ¿Podrías perdonarme? – preguntó él con ojos suplicantes mientras tomaba con ardor las dos manos de Candy entre las suyas

Si la joven estaba aún renuente antes de aquel último ruego, después de que Terri le mirara de esa forma, ella acabó por derretirse completamente.

Yo también me porté grosera contigo y dije algunas cosas . . .que no sentía realmente – replicó ella con una triste sonrisa – Te perdono si tú me perdonas también ¿Es un trato? – dijo tratando de bromear para sobreponerse a la atmósfera de profunda intimidad que súbitamente les había rodeado.

Es un trato. Aquí está la carta – respondió él tomando el sobre del cajón y entregándoselo a la joven, quien simplemente lo puso en su bolsillo y continuó con su trabajo.

Dime algo – preguntó Terri unos minutos después mientras Candy que estaba sentada en una silla cercana, anotaba algo en el reporte médico.

¿Qué?

¿Qué hubieses hecho si yo nunca hubiera escrito esa carta? – preguntó él travieso.

La joven se puso de pie sosteniendo en sus brazos la carpeta al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente al joven.

No debes preguntar por lo que yo hubiese hecho – respondió ella mientras comenzaba a alejarse lentamente – sino qué fue lo que hice.

¿Qué hiciste, Candice White? – preguntó Terri adivinando cierta picardía en la mirada de Candy.

Escribí a tu madre hace tres días, Terri – dijo ella sin más preámbulos.

Terri estaba totalmente perplejo con la respuesta, por unos segundos trató de encontrar la mejor manera de responder al atrevimiento de ella, pero solamente una pregunta pudo salir de sus labios.

¿Cómo le hiciste para enviar esa carta? ¿Cómo averiguaste la dirección de mi madre? – preguntó confundido

Eso, querido amigo, - replicó Candy con la más deslumbrante de sus sonrisas mientras salía del pabellón – es secreto femenino.

Terri dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras miraba desaparecer a la joven a través de la entrada del gran galerón. El joven desplomó la cabeza sobre las almohadas sintiendo una dulce sensación de alivio que invadía su alma y mente. Realmente no importaba cómo Candy había conseguido la dirección de su madre. En realidad no le preocupaba que ella se hubiese otra vez entrometido en su vida enviando una carta sin su autorización. De hecho, él estaba complacido al darse cuenta de la preocupación de Candy con respecto a su persona. Lo verdaderamente importante era que en aquel momento las barreras entre ellos se habían derribado finalmente... No había sido tan difícil después de todo... si solamente fuese así de fácil confesar que el pleito que habían tenido el otro día no era la única cosa de la que se arrepentía... Pero... ¿Cómo le dices a tu ex-novia que te sientes horriblemente arrepentido por haberla dejado ir? ¿Cómo confiesas que nunca has podido superar la pérdida?

**nos leemos pronto...**

**Espero poder actualizar este sabado, si no estare subiendo el proximo capitulo el lunes a mas tardar**


	12. Capitulo 12- Oportunidades perdidas

**De verdad que siento mucho la tardanza pero aqui me tienen de nuevo...**

**Capítulo XII**

**Oportunidades Perdidas**

Elisa Leagan se estiró sobre el enorme y suave lecho. Su cabello castaño rojizo bañaba las sedas de su almohada. Al tiempo que exhalaba profundamente, la joven pudo percibir la fragancia de maderas que Buzzy había dejado sobre sus sábanas y en su piel. Los ojos marrones de la joven brillaron de placer al recordar la noche anterior, transcurrida en brazos del joven. Buzzy era, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor amante que ella había tenido jamás.

Un tímido golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de su desayuno y la joven se sentó para recibir a la sirvienta. Era casi medio día y Eliza estaba tremendamente hambrienta. Una joven con uniforme negro y delantal blanco entró a la habitación con una gran charola. Fruta, algo de avena, un paz tostado con mermelada de moras y jugo de naranja componían el desayuno de la dama. A un lado de la charola, el periódico y un tabloide dedicado a las celebridades esperaban su turno para complacer a la joven con un chisme jugoso.

Eliza tomó el tabloide en una mano y el jugo de naranja en la otra, sin poner atención a la joven que le servía. La señorita Leagan nunca dirigía su voz a los sirvientes para agradecerles por sus servicios. Ella solamente les hablaba para darles órdenes. De repente, los ojos cafés de la joven fueron atraídos por la foto de un atractivo joven en la primera plana.

"Terrence Grandchester . . . ¿Muerto en batalla?" era el sugestivo título debajo de la fotografía.

Eliza dejó el vaso a un lado y leyó las nuevas con ávidos ojos. El artículo explicaba que después de un año de estar en Francia, nadie sabía nada acerca del joven actor, ni siquiera su amigo y socio Robert Hathaway, o su propia madre. El periodista especulaba que Grandchester podría haber sido tomado prisionero o muerto en batalla.

Esta es una buena noticia para Neil – pensó Eliza con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – ¡Lo lamento querido Terri, pero eso te mereces por ser tan estúpido! ¡Ay Candy, eres una maldición para los hombres que amas . . .! ¡Todos ellos se mueren! ¡Eres una verdadera desgracia!

Aquella misma mañana, pero unas cuantas horas más temprano, William Albert Andley estaba ya trabajando en su oficina y esperando a su sobrino Archibald, quien estaba empezando a involucrarse en los negocios de la familia. El joven magnate, vestido en un impecable traje gris con corbata de moño, miraba a los periódicos, concentrándose en la sección de finanzas con todo su interés. El día afuera estaba hermosamente soleado y él se había sentido tentado a dejar sus deberes de lado para dar una cabalgata en su vasta propiedad de Chicago. Pero si quería alcanzar su meta pronto debía de trabajar continuamente y sin reposo. Albert podía ver con claridad que el fin de la Gran Guerra se avecinaba, y junto con él, la puerta que lo llevaría a la libertad estaba empezando a abrirse.

Antes de concentrarse en su trabajo, Albert había leído con gran diversión un artículo en cierto tabloide que George le había traído, pensando que cierta noticia podría resultar interesante para su jefe. Los brillantes ojos azules del joven se rieron con la nota sensacionalista. Él tenía muy buenas razones para no prestar atención a las especulaciones que se presentaban en la publicación.

En uno de los cajones de su escritorio, guardada con una pila de otras cartas escritas con un trazo femenino, había una nueva misiva que había llegado de Francia tan sólo unos días antes. En ella, su querida protegida le contaba la historia de su sorpresivo reencuentro con Terrence. Por lo tanto, él sabía bien que su viejo amigo no solamente estaba vivo, sino que en las mejores manos que podía encontrarse. Sin embargo, como Candy le había pedido que guardara el secreto de la presencia de Terri en el hospital, Albert no había dicho ni una palabra a nadie acerca del curioso incidente.

Solamente espero que ellos puedan aprovechar esta maravillosa oportunidad – pensó el joven con una sonrisa optimista.

Una mujer de mediana edad vestida en uniforme de empleada doméstica entró a la enorme alcoba con paso agitado. En la habitación, sobre una elegante cama con dosel y cubierta con delicado encaje y sábanas de seda, una mujer rubia de unos cuarenta años descansaba con un libro entre sus manos.

¡Señora, señora! – llamó la mujer - ¡No va a creer esto! ¡Santo Cielo

¿Qué pasa Felicity? – demandó la dama sobre el lecho, alarmada por la vehemencia de la doméstica.

¡Dos cartas, señora! ¡De Francia! – contestó la sirvienta jadeante.

El rostro de Eleanor Baker se iluminó al escuchar el sonido de la palabra Francia. La mujer se puso de pie abruptamente y con un movimiento nervioso arrebató los papeles de las manos de la sirvienta. ¡Sí! ¡Era verdad! Solamente necesitó ver al primero de los dos sobres por una fracción de segundo para entender que se trataba de una carta de su hijo.¡Después de un largo año de silencio! ¡Después de todas las lágrimas que había derramado cada noche pensando que él podía estar muerto! ¡Después de todas las veces que se había visto forzada a ignorar las insistentes preguntas de los reporteros sobre su hijo! ¡Después de todos esos rumores que había tenido que soportar, los cuales especulaban acerca de la posible muerte del joven actor! . . . . ¡Finalmente, una carta de Francia estaba en sus manos!

¿No va usted a leer la carta, señora? – preguntó Felicity conmovida y sinceramente preocupada por el hijo de su patrona.

Sin responder audiblemente, la mujer tomó la carta de su hijo y nerviosamente abrió el sobre. Sus ojos iridiscentes devoraron con ansiedad cada palabra mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo está el joven señor Grandchester? – preguntó la sirvienta urgentemente -¿Se encuentra él bien, señora?

¡Ha sido herido! – dijo la mujer con un grito sofocado.

¡Santo Cielo! ¡Santo Cielo! – exclamó la doméstica con gran alarma.

Pero se está recuperando, Felicity ¡Él dice que está bien! – informó la actriz y luego permaneció callada por un buen rato. Más lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

¿Qué más dice, señora? – demandó la sirvienta con la confianza que le daban los más de 20 de servicio al lado de la señora Baker. Felicity, más que una sirvienta, había sido la amiga y paño de lágrimas de la famosa actriz. Había estado a su lado durante los difíciles días del embarazo de Eleanor, la había acompañado cuando Elenor sufrió la pérdida de su hijo, y había seguido con ella durante los largos años de soledad que la actriz había tenido que vivir a consecuencia de la fama que disfrutaba – Por favor, señora ¿Acaso quiere matar a mi pobre corazón?¿Qué más dice él?

¡Ay Felicity! – dijo la mujer sollozando abiertamente - ¡ Me está pidiendo perdón! ¡Dice que lamenta mucho haber partido del modo en que lo hizo y que se siente avergonzado por ello! ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo, Felicity!

¡Ay señora! – jadeó de nuevo la sirvienta – Yo sabía que su hijo es un hombre bueno que tarde o temprano reconocería que había sido injusto con usted.

Sé que Terri es un buen muchacho ¡Pero a veces es tan testarudo e imposiblemente orgulloso como lo era su padre! Nunca pensé que aceptaría su error, pero gracias a Dios que lo hizo y alabado sea su nombre porque mi hijo está sano y salvo – concluyó la mujer mientras doblaba la carta y la ponía de nuevo en el sobre después de haberla leído varias veces.

Pero señora – objetó la sirvienta - ¿Qué hay de la otra carta? ¿De quién es?

La rubia tomó la misiva en sus largas y blancas manos y cuando sus ojos vieron el nombre del remitente sus hermosos ojos azules se salieron prácticamente de sus órbitas. Sin responder a las insistentes preguntas de Felicity, Eleanor abrió la segunda carta con el mismo nerviosismo y leyó el contenido a una asombrosa velocidad, una, dos y tres veces antes de que pudiese emitir palabra para informar a su curiosa amiga.

Eleanor se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, aún sin creer lo que había leído varias veces. Su pasmo solamente podía compararse con su gran alegría.

Por favor, señora, tenga compasión de mi y dígame – rogó Felicity al límite de su resistencia.

Querida Felicity, ahora más que nunca antes, creo en el destino – dijo la actriz- esta carta es suficiente explicación para entender el arrepentimiento de Terri. Solamente hay una persona en este planeta que puede tener ese efecto en él. Dios bendiga a la criatura que me escribió ¿Tienes idea de quién es?

¡No! – dijo Felicity sin encontrar solución al misterio.

La mujer que ocupa el corazón de Terri.

Después de la batalla del río Marne en el mes de junio, todo empezó a marchar mal para los alemanes. Una epidemia de gripa atacó sus tropas y el hambre y la desesperación hicieron lo propio. Pero el General Ludendorff era un hombre que no se rendía fácilmente, razón por la cual preparó una nueva ofensiva en dos direcciones, una sobre el Reims y otra sobre Flandes. No obstante, el General Foch fue informado de los planes del enemigo con anticipación, y atacó a los alemanes antes de que éstos pudiesen movilizarse. Aquella fue la última ocasión que Ludendorff tuvo la oportunidad de atacar a la ofensiva. El resto del año tendría que sufrir el poderoso contra ataque de las fuerzas británicas, francesas y americanas combinadas, todas ellas comandadas agresivamente por Ferdinand Foch.

El objetivo de los Aliados para el verano de 1918 era reducir las líneas alemanas en tres puntos. Uno sobre la región del río Marne, la otra sobre el río Amiens, algunas millas al sur de Arras, y una tercera sobre Saint Miel, cerca de Verdún. Para el inicio del otoño, los nombres de Arras y Saint Miel tendría un significado especial para los oídos de Candy que ella no sospechaba.

Durante el mes de julio y hasta el inicio de agosto, las armadas americana y francesa pelearon valientemente para arrojar al enemigo de la región del Marne obteniendo un gran éxito. Los alemanes se replegaron hacia el norte y para la primera semana de Agosto, la amenaza sobre la capital francesa era ya solamente parte de la historia. París no cabía en sí del entusiasmo y los países aliados sintieron, por la primera vez en cuatro años, que la victoria estaba cerca. En agosto 6 Ferdinad Foch fue nombrado Mariscal de Francia.

Un hombre alto vestido de negro caminaba a lo largo de los corredores del hospital cargando una bolsa y mirando alrededor, como buscando un lugar en especial. Sus brillantes ojos oscuros denotaban una clara vivacidad mientras que sus pasos seguros hablaban de su aplomo. El hombre tenía un papel en la mano izquierda al cual ojeaba de vez en cuando mientras miraba a los números de cada pabellón por el cual pasaba. Cuando llegó al pabellón A-12 se detuvo inmediatamente y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios entró en él.

El hombre alto y barbado vagó a través del pasillo y entre las camas, hasta que llegó al final del pabellón. Sentado cerca de un gran ventanal, con los pies descansando despreocupadamente sobre una mesa de noche, otro hombre leía el periódico con aparente interés.

Parece que las cosas van muy bien para los Aliados en el Frente Occidental ¿No es así, sargento? – Preguntó el hombre del traje negro y al sonido de su voz de bajo el hombre en la silla levantó los ojos del periódico para ver a aquél que le había dirigido la palabra.

¡Padre Graubner! – dijo Terrence con una brillante sonrisa - ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – saludó el joven mientras quitaba sus pies de la mesa moviéndose lentamente para tratar de incorporarse.

¡No, no, Terrence! – se apresuró a decir el hombre mayor – quédate ahí, debes cuidar tus movimientos, hijo.

Sin prestar atención a la preocupación del sacerdote, Terri tomó un bastón el cual descansaba sobre el muro cerca de él y con movimientos orgullosos se puso de pie para saludar a su amigo.

Como puede usted ver padre,- explicó estrechando la mano de Graubner – estoy bastante bien para ser alguien que casi abandona este mundo. Solamente cojeo un poco pero también eso pasará. Disculpe mi falta de cortesía y tome asiento – ofreció el joven señalando a la silla mientras él mismo se sentaba en la cama.

¡Muy impresionante! – se río el sacerdote sentándose y dejando en el suelo la bolsa que llevaba cargando – De todas las cosas que he visto en esta guerra, tu recuperación es una de las más felices – dijo él alegremente – Estoy realmente muy contento de verte sano y salvo.

A mí también me alegra, padre – se rió Terrence – pero dígame, ¿cómo es que usted está en Paris? Pensaba que estaría todavía en el Frente.

De repente el rostro del cura se tornó serio y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Bueno, hijo – explicó – Debo estar haciéndome viejo, eso es todo. Nuestro perspicaz doctor Norton encontró un problemilla con este corazón mío y envió una carta a mis superiores soltándoles todo ese cuento ¡Ese doctor entrometido! – se quejó el hombre – Me enviaron de regreso inmediatamente y en este momento se está tratando de decidir lo que finalmente harán conmigo ahora que la medicina dice que ya no puedo andar viajando por todo el Mediterráneo.

Siento mucho oír eso – dijo Terri preocupado.

No lo sientas Terrence – replicó el cura negando con la cabeza – A lo mejor sería bueno para mi establecerme . . . ¡Quién sabe! Puede que hasta me den una parroquia finalmente, después de todos estos años de vagabundear de aquí para allá – añadió sonriendo – pero no es para hablar de mi que he venido. Tus superiores estaban a punto de enviarte tus cosas y yo me ofrecí a hacerlo personalmente, así que aquí están.- dijo el hombre señalando a la bolsa

El joven actor dirigió sus grandes ojos claros hacia el objeto sobre el piso y un rayo de luz brilló en la superficie azul denotando cuan agradable la sorpresa había sido para él.

Puedo ver que te alegra ver tus pertenencias – comentó Graubner complacido de haber sido útil – Ahora, después de todo el trabajo que sufrí por tu causa, Terrence – bromeó el sacerdote - ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que hay en esa bolsa? ¿Acaso hay piedras?

El joven se río alegremente con el comentario del sacerdote y luego le pidió ayuda para abrir la bolsa.

Déjeme que le muestre, padre – dijo Terri con la luminosa sonrisa de un niño que abre un regalo de Navidad.

El joven metió la mano en la bolsa buscando ansiosamente un objeto hasta que sintió con placer una superficie pulida. Sus dedos acariciaron un objeto metálico calmando así su temor de haber perdido su pequeño tesoro. Una vez que estuvo seguro que su talismán musical estaba en su lugar, el joven sacó un libro, un segundo, y un tercero . . . Pronto, sobre la cama había una pequeña colección de guiones teatrales y una carpeta de piel con un montón de papeles, algunos de ellos en blanco, otros emborronados con una elegante escritura masculina.

El sacerdote miró los guiones con ojos asombrados.

¿Estás estudiando todas estas obras, Terrence? – preguntó Graubner maravillado con la selección.

Bueno, solamente uno o dos personajes de cada una- respondió el joven casualmente.

¡Uno o dos! – dijo Graubner estupefacto – Debes de tener una memoria prodigiosa.

Eso es algo que se da por hecho cuando se habla de un actor, padre – replicó Terri con simplicidad – uno no puede darse el lujo de olvidar una línea, especialmente cuando se trabaja con teatro clásico. Además, se supone que un actor debe tener un amplio repertorio, entre más papeles sabemos de memoria, mejor.

Ya veo – dijo el cura mirando cada título - ¡Ah, Rostand!- exclamó el hombre complacido de encontrar a un autor francés en la selección del joven – No me irás a decir que quieres hacer el papel de Cyrano. No creo que ese papel te vaya muy bien...

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Terri divertido con el interés del sacerdote en su segundo tema favorito.

Ummm ... Me temo que tu apariencia es demasiado gallarda para el papel . . .y tal vez tu nariz carece de... la talla adecuada, debo decir – se rió el hombre.

¡Usted sí que es gracioso, padre! – sonrió el joven mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca – pero se sorprendería al ver las maravillas que un buen maquillaje puede hacer para ayudar a un actor de escasa nariz como yo.

Ambos hombres continuaron riendo y bromeando mientras el sacerdote revisaba las obras.

La dama del Mar y Brandde Ibsen; Julio César de Shakespeare, Una mujer sin importancia de Wilde – leyó el hombre mayor – Puedo ver que tienes gusto por la crítica social y la tragedia – comentó.

Terri encogió los hombros con un gesto despreocupado.

¡Ah, Salomé! – exclamó Graubner con rostro soñador – Recuerdo cuando Oscar Wilde presentó esta obra en París hace mucho tiempo, la gran Sarah Bernhardt hizo el papel principal. Fue la apoteosis, especialmente porque Wilde se tomó el trabajo de escribir el manuscrito original en francés.

¿Estuvo usted en el estreno, padre? – preguntó Terri interesado . . . y la conversación siguió por un buen rato ocupándose de aquel evento histórico.

Sabe usted, padre – dijo Terri casualmente más tarde – yo no estaba planeando traer todo esto conmigo a Francia, pero mi director y socio prácticamente me forzó a hacerlo. Creo que fue su forma muy personal de decirme que esperaba que yo regresara.

Entonces debe apreciar tu trabajo – sugirió el hombre de mayor edad.

Sí, y también es un buen amigo – añadió Terri recordando la bondad de Robert Hathaway – Fue la única persona que creyó en mi cuando yo era menos que un don nadie.

Entiendo . . . ¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto? ¿La fierecilla domada?- preguntó el sacerdote confundido – esta obra rompe con el tenor de todas las demás.

Esa fue elegida por Robert – admitió Terri sonriendo – Dijo que el papel de Petruchio sería perfecto para mi, pero en ese entonces no me gustó mucho la idea . . .pero ahora . . . es diferente – añadió él con un brillo centelleante en los ojos – Ahora, creo yo, me simpatiza la idea de hacer algo de comedia también. . .

¡Vaya, vaya! – se carcajeó sofocadamente Graubner - ¿Qué es lo que sucede Terrence? Ciertamente has cambiado en estos dos meses.

Bueno padre – dijo Terri volviendo el rostro hacia la entrada del pabellón – usted está a punto de conocer las razones de mi cambio repentino . . . ¿Padre? ¿Alguna vez ha visto a un ángel? – preguntó con un susurro travieso.

¡Ciertamente no! – se sonrió el sacerdote intrigado – Me temo que no he sido lo suficientemente santo para ganar esa gracia

Muy bien – dijo Terri divertido – prepárese entonces porque esta clase de oportunidades sólo se dan muy rara vez a los ojos humanos – añadió señalando a la entrada.

Desde el umbral, moviéndose espontáneamente en su uniforme azulado con un delantal blando y su característico cabello rubio peinado en un rodete, apareció Candice White empujando el carrito del almuerzo.

Aún desde la distancia Graubner comprendió en una sola mirada quién era la joven. La descripción dado por Terrance en la oscura trinchera, la noche previa a la Batalla del Río Marne, había sido tan precisa que no fue difícil para el astuto sacerdote reconocer a la joven, sin importar que nunca la hubiese visto antes en toda su vida.

Ella es . . . – balbuceó el hombre sin poder recobrarse de su pasmo.

Sí, padre – musitó Terri con orgullo - ¡Mi ángel!

¡Qué asombrosa coincidencia!- fue la primera cosa que Graubner pudo decir, pero un segundo después estaba corrigiéndose – o tal vez, no ha sido una coincidencia...

La joven finalmente llegó hasta la cama de Terri encontrando con sorpresa que su paciente tenía una visita . . .y un sacerdote . . .¡Entre toda la gente del mundo!

Buenas tardes – saludó ella con una sonrisa preguntándose interiormente qué era lo que esa sacerdote podría estar haciendo con Terri.

¡Buenas tardes, señorita! – respondió Graubner con su habitual tono amable.

Terri adivinó la confusión de Candy y encontró que el rostro desconcertado de la joven era maravillosamente encantador, pero a pesar del placer que le daba mirar esa expresión en la cara de la muchacha, el joven se apresuró a explicar la situación.

Candy, este es mi amigo, el padre Graubner. Tuve el honor de conocerlo en el Frente, él estaba luchando en la guerra . . .con su estilo muy personal, por supuesto – lo presentó Terri.

Ya veo – replicó Candy con una miranda de entendimiento. Durante su experiencia en el hospital ambulante la joven se había familiarizado con los sacerdotes y reverendos que ayudaban en el Frente, por lo tanto comenzó a comprender la situación con aquella explicación. Aún así, era todavía difícil para ella el entender cómo Terri se había hecho amigo de un sacerdote cuando él nunca había sido un creyente ferviente – Mi nombre es Candice White Andley – se presentó ella misma.

Erhart Graubner, señorita, realmente estoy encantado de conocerla, señorita Andley.

La joven y el sacerdote se estrecharon las manos e instantáneamente una corriente de simpatía corrió entre los dos. A pesar de ello, Candy no pasó mucho rato con los dos hombres, porque tenía otras mil cosas que hacer antes de que su turno terminase. Así que los dejó solos de nuevo, y ellos continuaron con la conversación que habían interrumpido con la llegada de la joven.

¿Qué piensa usted padre? – fue la primera frase que dijo Terri cuando Candy había ya desaparecido.

¡Um Himmels Willen! – dijo el hombre asombrado- ¡Querido amigo, si yo fuese 30 años más joven y tuviese una profesión diferente, te puedo confesar que no estaría aquí aconsejándote cómo conseguir a la chica, porque yo mismo estaría pensando en cómo conseguirla para mi! – concluyó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Y que lo diga – sonrió Terri con un dejo de burla – Eso es precisamente lo que alguien más está haciendo: trabajando y pensando mucho en cómo alejarla de mí.

Ah, ya veo – replicó el sacerdote – el joven doctor está también por aquí.

¡Peor que eso!- dijo Terri frustrado- ¡Él es mi doctor! ¡El colmo de mi desgracia! Pero estas cosas solamente me pasan a mi.

¡Vamos, vamos, Terrence!- comentó Graubner tratando de animar al joven – esa actitud no te ayudará en nada. No todo es tan malo. De hecho, ya es más que milagroso que estés vivo y cerca de ella. Además, tengo otra sorpresa para ti – añadió el hombre.

¿Qué es?

Bueno, me preguntaba si extrañas aquel hermoso anillo de esmeralda que solías tener.

Como puede ver – explicó Terri mostrando al sacerdote su mano desnuda – alguien debió haberlo robado mientras estaba inconsciente.

El sacerdote miró al joven con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro barbado.

No es así, hijo – señaló Graubner – fui yo quien te lo quitó previendo que alguien más débil que yo, pudiera caer en la tentación. Planeaba encontrar un modo seguro de enviártelo, pero ya que estoy aquí, me alegra regresarlo a tus manos – y diciendo esas últimas palabras el hombre se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo interior de su saco y extrajo la joya, la cual inmediatamente entregó a su dueño.

¡Muchas gracias padre! – respondió Terri agradecido – Estaba extrañando este pequeño objeto. Es, de alguna forma, significativo para mí.

Acabo de ver el par de ojos que seguramente inspiraron el capricho de conseguir semejante joya.

Me ha pillado nuevamente, padre – respondió Terri con una sonrisa enigmática.

Era uno de esos días soleados de agosto en París. A lo largo del parque situado a un par de cuadras del Hospital Saint Jacques, una joven vestida de blanco caminaba lentamente con ambas manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su falda. Aun cuando su sombrero de paja cubría su rostro de los rayos solares, era posible ver que estaba profundamente triste. Un complicado torrente de emociones se movía en su alma, nuevos sentimientos que no había experimentado antes la atormentaban con acuciosa fuerza.

¿Por qué trato de engañarme? – Candy pensaba mientras vagaba perezosamente alrededor del parque rodeado de robles - ¡No importa cuánto me esfuerzo por ignorarlo, él me tiene en el puño de su mano! Al menor de sus movimientos lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo . . .¡Ay, Terri, te amo tanto!

La joven suspiró melancólicamente, sentándose en una de las bancas de hierro sombreada por el verde follaje de un antiguo roble.

Aún recuerdo con cuánto ahínco traté de olvidarte, Terri – pensaba ella – Llené mi vida de tantas cosas por hacer que siempre terminaba el día totalmente exhausta. De ese modo podía finalmente evitar esas largas noches en las cuales esos pensamientos sobre ti no dejaban de martillar en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Todo ese trabajo y mis amigos ayudaron mucho a hacerle frente a la vida después de nuestro rompimiento, pero muy en el fondo yo sabía que estaba incompleta, que algo por dentro estaba vacío . . . seco . . . muerto . . . en medio de una terrible soledad. Mi pobre Annie trató tantas veces de encontrarme pareja con todos los muchachos que conocía, pero . . . simplemente no puedo estar con otro hombre . . Me siento un tanto . . . incómoda. Como el otro día en que salí con Yves. Fue una idea acertada que Flammy fuera con nosotros. No se qué hubiese hecho si ella no hubiera estado ahí ¡Pero contigo, Terri, todo es tan diferente! Cada palabra que compartimos, cada sonrisa, todas nuestras miradas me hacen sentir como si hubiera terminado un largo viaje y hubiese finalmente llegado a casa . . . ¡Sin embargo, Ay Terri, eres todo un enigma!

Me muero aquí por tu causa . . . y tu sólo pareces jugar interminablemente. Hace un par de meses yo me sentía optimista y pensaba que tal vez podríamos tener una segunda oportunidad. . .y ciertamente has sido muy dulce conmigo . . .¡Pero no sé qué es lo que estás esperando, Terri!¡Si solamente esas dos pequeñas palabras fueran pronunciadas por tus labios me tendrías directo en tus brazos sin vacilación! Mi corazón se muere por oír de tu voz que todavía me amas, que a pesar de la distancia, has pensado en mi tanto como yo he pensado constantemente en ti. Aún cuando te creía prohibido. . . . Pero siempre te vas por las ramas y yo ya no sé lo que realmente sucede contigo . . .¡Terri, esto es tan difícil de soportar!

Y estos extraños sentimientos en mí. Ciertamente no ayudan en nada ¡Simplemente no se qué es lo que me sucede cuando estás cerca de mi! Años antes, en el Colegio, siempre negué con todas mis fuerzas que me atraías y no lo acepté hasta que abandonaste Inglaterra. No obstante, todo aquello que sentí en el Colegio, y aún después, cuando te vi de nuevo en Nueva York, todo palidece y luce débil ante estos nuevos y confusos sentimientos que traspasan mi corazón hasta la médula. ¡Terri, Terri! ¡Si mi alma se quema en el fuego del infierno, tuya y solamente tuya será toda la culpa! ¡¿Oh Dios mío, por qué tiene Terri que ser tan deslumbrante?

Su mente no podía olvidar lo que había pasado unas cuantas horas antes. Candy estaba ayudando a uno de sus pacientes, el cual había quedado ciego a causa de una bomba de iperita, a escribir una carta para su familia en Canadá. La cama de dicho paciente estaba situada muy cerca de la de Terri, y desde su posición, la joven podía ver al actor mientras él estudiaba sus diálogos calladamente. Era una de esas mañanas calurosas de verano y Terri se había quitado la camisa.

Escribe también – dictaba el paciente – que recibí todas las cosas que me enviaron ...

¡Oh sí! – susurró Candy mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre aquellos músculos bien definidos que bañaba la luz matinal. Largos y fuertes brazos en los cuales ella se desfallecería gustosa, anchos hombros, esbelta cintura, piel bronceada que ella había llegado a acariciar cada vez que le cambiaba los vendajes, la breve cicatriz en su hombro derecho que era un recordatorio de una de las tres balas . . . y aquellos labios que se movían suavemente mientras él memorizaba sus diálogos, labios que, sin saberlo, jugueteaban con el agitado corazón de la joven. Fue entonces cuando ella sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

¡Va a mirarme en un segundo más! – pensó ella advertida por la conexión interna que ella tenía con él, pero la cual la misma joven no alcanzaba a reconocer.

Candy bajó los ojos justamente una fracción de segundo antes de que el joven aristócrata dirigiera sus ojos azules hacia ella. La muchacha pretendió estar totalmente concentrada en la carta que escribía.

La joven sintió que sus manos flaqueaban mientras trataba desesperadamente de sostener la pluma. La fuerza de la mirada del hombre sobre ella no le permitía controlar su ansiedad.

Leonard – dijo ella nerviosamente - ¿Podrías disculparme? No me siento muy bien hoy ¿Podríamos terminar esta carta mañana?- rogó ella y antes de que el joven pudiera decir palabra Candy había dejado el pabellón y estaba ya corriendo a través de los pasillos del hospital. - ¿Qué me está pasando? – pensaba ella sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente – ¡Quiero huir y al mismo tiempo . . no puedo dejar de verme en sus brazos!

Sentada en la solitaria banca, la mente de Candy jugueteaba una vez más con el recuerdo de todas las veces durante aquellos tres meses, en que él la había abrazado con la excusa de su pierna lastimada. La joven vivió de nuevo las emociones, el aroma, el calor, la certeza de su pulso acelerado, y como ya se encontraba vencida por sus propios sentimientos no opuso resistencia cuando sus memorias la llevaron una vez más al oculto recuerdo de aquel beso.

Fue hace seis años – continuó ella en sus pensamientos – ¡Seis años y todavía lo siento en mi piel, como si hubiese pasado solamente hace un instante! – suspiró ella mientras rozaba ligeramente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos – Éramos sólo unos niños entonces – pensó ella cerrando los ojos al tiempo que su curiosidad femenina ardía dentro de ella con una pregunta alarmante – Me pregunto . . . me pregunto cómo besarás ahora - se atrevió ella a pensar asombrándose a sí misma con su osadía – Y aún más . . . Me pregunto cómo sería vivir a tu lado, como imaginé antes tantas veces ¿Cómo sería compartir contigo cada pequeña alegría, cada prueba angustiante, tu éxito y tu derrota, todas esas manías insignificantes que yo sé que tienes? . . . Tu obsesión por mantener todo en orden, tu pasión por la equitación, tu amor por la poesía, tu insistencia en comprar mil camisas blancas, en todos los estilos y materiales, y ese incomprensible y terco hábito de embromarme. . . Ciertamente me embromarías hasta la muerte, pero estoy segura que lo disfrutaría enormemente . . .¿Cómo sería esperarte cada noche, compartir tu mesa . . .y tu cama? ¿Qué se siente al despertar en tus brazos, Terri? – suspiró la joven extasiada, pero pronto una oscura sombra cruzó sus ojos de malaquita – Pero en unos cuantos días dejarás el hospital y tal vez no te vuelva a ver jamás ¿Qué es eso que tienes Terri, que solamente tú puedes hacer estallar en mi este calor que me invade el cuerpo y me confunde? ¿Cómo puedo sentirme tan feliz y tan deprimida al mismo tiempo

¡Santo cielo, Candy, ciertamente te estás volviendo loca! – se censuró ella misma sintiendo la suave brisa bajo el roble.

El correo había llegado trayendo cartas de América aquella mañana, pero Candy decidió guardarlas en su bolsillo para leerlas a su gusto cuando su turno hubiese terminado. Durante toda la mañana miró repetidas veces a su bolsillo, y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a abrir aquellos sobres antes de tiempo; sin embargo, no cedió ante su impaciencia.

Después de un duro día de trabajo la joven corrió a su banca favorita en el jardín interior del hospital para devorar las nuevas que encerraban aquellas misivas. Sus grandes ojos verdes brillaron de gozo mientras paladeaba el sabor de los fuertes lazos que unían su corazón con sus amados amigos y familia adoptiva en la distante América. Con cada línea, la joven verificaba que no importaba cuán lejos pudiese estar de casa, un pedacito de las riberas del lago Michigan viviría siempre en su corazón.

¿Buenas noticias? – preguntó una voz profunda detrás de ella y Candy no tuvo que voltear para saber quién le estaba hablando.

Sí, noticias de casa – contestó con una suave sonrisa - ¿Quieres oírlas? – inquirió ella, mirando finalmente a los ojos verdi-azules que estaban frente de ella.

Terri, en una camisa azul pastel y pantalones beige, estaba parado cerca de ella, descansando ligeramente su peso sobre un bastón. Candy pensó que el joven lucía casi totalmente recuperado de aquella forma, y su corazón no pudo evitar sentir un torzón doloroso dentro de su pecho, cuando recordó de nuevo que la eminente separación estaba cada día más cercana.

El joven se sentó al lado de ella y miró con curiosidad a un sobre largo con un elegante sello en el frente.

Ésa, supongo, debe ser de Albert – dijo sonriendo al recordar al viejo amigo que no había visto en años.

Y estás en lo correcto – respondió Candy alzando su ceja izquierda y asintiendo ante la sospecha de Terry.

¿Qué es lo que dice? – preguntó el joven actor.

De repente, Terri miró a los ojos de Candy y un sentimiento de déjà vu le invadió el corazón ¿Qué no había él hecho esa pregunta acerca de una carta de Albert, hacía mucho tiempo atrás?

Muchas cosas – empezó ella a explicar, tratando de calmar los furiosos golpeteos en su pecho - ¿Sabes, Terri? He estado preocupada por Albert durante los últimos dos años – dijo la joven confiando en Terri un secreto que ella había mantenido sólo para sí misma durante largo tiempo. De alguna forma, el dirigir la conversación hacia su querido tutor, la ayudaba a olvidarse de otros sentimientos más alarmantes que gritaban dentro de ella.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Terri también interesado en encontrar un modo de relajar la tensión - ¿Pasa algo malo con él?

Una cosa, Terri – suspiró Candy tristemente - ¡Albert no es feliz con su vida!

Ser un poderoso millonario no le está muy bien ¿No es así? – adivinó Terri asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

Exactamente. Albert ha estado enfrentando sus responsabilidades como jefe de la familia por casi tres años, hasta el día de hoy, pero ha sido casi un infierno para él. Aunque nunca se ha quejado de ello, yo sé que muy dentro de él, Albert siente que ha traicionado todo aquello en lo cual él creía – señaló la joven.

Conozco ese sentimiento – murmuró Terry tan quedamente que Candy apenas pudo entender sus palabras – ¡Es muy triste ver cómo la vida destruye nuestros sueños de juventud . . .todas esas esperanzas que alguna vez creímos invencibles! – sugirió Terri con pena.

No hables así, Terri – se apresuró ella a responder – ¡Todavía creo que podemos siempre luchar por nuestros sueños, aún en medio de la tormenta! No importa cuánto insistan los demás en que ya no tiene caso seguir luchando, debemos siempre batirnos para alcanzar nuestros más anhelados sueños, Terri.

Terri miró a Candy mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro masculino. Ella siempre tenía ese poder de iluminarlo todo.

Tal vez debas decirle eso a Albert – sugirió Terri.

Ahora él ya no necesita de mis consejos – continuó Candy radiante – En esta carta me confía que, tan pronto como la guerra termine, dejará los negocios de la familia en manos de Archie y de George. Entonces, Albert seguirá sus sueños en África, tal vez también vaya a la India.

Me alegra oír eso – dijo Terri sinceramente – al menos nuestro mutuo amigo vivirá para hacer realidad el sueño que compartió conmigo en el pasado. Siendo franco contigo, Candy , me siento un tanto apenado por haber perdido contacto con Albert durante estos años ¡He sido muy ingrato con él!

Nunca es tarde para acercarse a un amigo – dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Por qué no le escribes?

Esa idea suena bien – respondió él riendo - ¿Dónde vive ahora?

En la mansión de los Andley, en Chicago – contestó la joven.

¿Tú vives con los Andley?- preguntó él curioso.

No, Terri, yo vivo por mi cuenta, en el mismo departamento que solía compartir con Albert- replicó la joven con orgulloso acento.

¿Cómo es que tu estirada y aristocrática familia te permite vivir sola? – preguntó él en parte riéndose burlonamente y en parte admirando el sentido de independencia de la joven. Candy era una interminable fuente de sorpresas para él.

Albert me da la total libertad de hacer con mi vida lo que me parezca mejor – dijo ella casualmente pero mostrando una gran sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su más querido amigo y tutor.

Ustedes han llegado a ser muy íntimos amigos ¿Verdad? – sugirió él con un ligero dejo de celos en el fondo de su corazón. Interiormente, Terri se censuró a sí mismo por dejar que tales sentimientos en contra de un querido amigo, como lo era Albert, anidasen en su alma, aunque fuese sólo un instante.

Sí, ciertamente – respondió ella pensando en todo el pasado común que unía su vida con la de Albert – Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Él ha sido mi consejero y mi paño de lágrimas durante las pruebas más difíciles de mi vida ¡Es mucho más que mi tutor! Creo que es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y me parece que él siente lo mismo por mi – explicó ella mientras miraba hacia el cielo, el cual le recordaba los ojos azul claro de Albert.

Supongo que lo extrañarás cuando finalmente deje América – sugirió Terri con voz nostálgica.

Sí. Sin embargo, lo prefiero lejos de casa pero feliz y satisfecho que viviendo una vida miserable y haciendo algo que realmente odia – dijo ella con vehemencia.

Eso suena muy sensato de tu parte, aunque venga de una metiche incorregible como tú – trató él de bromear para aligerar el tono serio de la conversación.

¡Ya vas a empezar! - chilló ella haciendo un puchero, siguiendo el juego.

Vamos, dime ¿Quién te envía esta carta en este cursi sobrecito azul y con perfume de violetas? – preguntó el hombre tomando con dos dedos una de las cartas mientras cubría su nariz con la otra mano, haciendo como si el perfume del sobre le provocase náuseas.

¡Trae acá eso! – chilló ella juguetona y con un rápido movimiento recuperó la carta de las manos de Terri – Ésta carta es de Patty.

¡Ah, ya veo, la "gordita" con lentes tiene predilección por las violetas, le queda muy bien, siendo tan tímida . . .! - bromeó él muy divertido.

¡Ya estuvo bueno, bobo! – se rió ella alegremente - ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Patty no esta "gordita"!

Está, bien, está bien . . . . ¿Ahora podría esta reportera aquí conmigo decirme lo que aquella distinguida y joven dama, sol de belleza, le cuenta en su carta? – dijo él inclinando el torso en una reverencia burlona.

Bueno, te sorprenderá saber que - dijo Candy ignorando la mofa en los ojos de Terri – ¡Patty va a casarse pronto! Conoció a mi amigo Tom, y ambos se enamoraron ¿No es romántico?

Tom es el chico que creció contigo y que tiene una granja ¿No es así? – preguntó Terri asombrando a Candy con su prodigiosa memoria.

Eso es correcto ¡Es increíble que te acuerdes de él. Debo haberte platicado sobre Tom una sola vez!- mencionó ella, sin poder contener su sorpresa.

En el Derby, querida. Aquella vez que te gané la apuesta – dijo él traviesamente mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente - ¡Por cierto! Nunca me pagaste aquella apuesta. Hasta donde yo recuerdo me prometiste lustrar mis botas. Tengo un buen par allá arriba si todavía quieres cumplir tu promesa – dijo el carcajeándose.

¡Cómo si fuera hacerlo! – respondió Candy con dignidad levantando su naricita hacia el cielo.

De cualquier modo, me alegra escuchar que Patty finalmente dejó atrás el pasado – dijo él después de un rato, notando que Candy, quien estaba a su vez jugando a hacerse la ofendida, no iba a hablarle si él no lo hacía primero.

A mí también – replicó Candy suavizando el tono – ¡Si la guerra termina pronto asistiré a dos bodas cuando regrese a casa! – señaló ella con entusiasmo.

¿Dos bodas? – preguntó Terri intrigado - ¿Qué se va a casar "el elegante"?

Eso espero – dijo Candy mientras blandía un tercer sobre de color lila - Aquí, Annie me cuenta de la graduación de Archie, ¿Ves? Creo que él le propondrá matrimonio uno de estos días ¡Annie va a ser la chica más feliz sobre la tierra! ¡Ya veo a Annie en su vestido de novia justo como ella siempre lo ha soñado!- suspiró Candy.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Archie es verdaderamente un hombre con suerte! ¡Obtiene un título universitario, recibe el liderazgo de una gran fortuna, lo cual creo que le complacerá muchísimo porque él siempre ha sido del tipo burgués, y encima de todo eso, se casará con la mujer que ama! – dijo Terri con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Él verdaderamente se lo merece – señaló Candy con real simpatía hacia su querido primo- En nuestra adolescencia ambos sufrimos terriblemente con la pérdida de nuestros más amados parientes. Verás, perder a Stear fue especialmente difícil para Archie, Ahora que las cosas parecen ir finalmente tan bien para él y que sentará cabeza al lado de Annie, no puedo más que sentirme muy feliz por ambos.

Supongo que así es – murmuró Terri melancólicamente – ¿Sabes Candy? La gente piensa que soy un hombre exitoso, allá en América, porque cada vez que subo al escenario el teatro se llena y al final de cada obra el pública se complace con mi trabajo. Los reporteros andan siempre tras de mi, mis fotos aparecen en las revistas, periódicos y tabloides, tengo una confortable casa en un lindo vecindario de moda. . . Y además de todo eso, mi padre murió el año pasado y a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, al final nos reconciliamos de algún modo y él me dejó parte de su fortuna. Así que ahora soy lo que la gente llama un hombre acaudalado. Si quisiera podría dejar de trabajar por el resto de mi vida y vivir decorosamente. No obstante, también tengo una próspera carrera. Algunos me dirían que soy un hombre afortunado; sin embargo, envidio a tus amigos Archie y Tom porque pronto ellos tendrán la única cosa que realmente hace la felicidad de un hombre . . . una esposa a quien amar y quien te ame, y una familia propia – concluyó él con tristeza.

Candy estaba sorprendida frente aquel repentino arranque de sinceridad por parte de Terri. La joven sintió mucho escuchar acerca de la muerte del Duque, por supuesto, pero el triste tono en la voz de Terri, denotando su desilusión ante la vida, la lastimaba aún más. Su mente buscó una razón para la infelicidad el joven y extrañamente, encontró una sola explicación.

Extrañas a Susana ¿No es verdad? – preguntó mirando hacia el cerezo. Secretamente, la joven se sintió avergonzada por el inesperado brote de celos que había sentido al interpretar la tristeza de Terri. Era difícil para ella reconocer que estaba celosa de una muerta. Finalmente, Candy entendía lo que había sentido Terri con respecto a Anthony.

Por su parte, Terri estaba más que asombrado con la reacción de Candy ¿Qué no podía ella ver que no era Susana la mujer en sus pensamientos?

Quisiera poder decirte que la extraño . . . como un hombre debe extrañar a la mujer que se suponía amaba . . . – replicó él después de un rato de silencio – y ciertamente siento mucho su muerte, Candy, pero . . .

Pero . . . – lo animó ella a seguir.

No soy el herido y nostálgico novio, que mucha gente cree – confesó él con voz enronquecida – Yo . . . yo jamás me enamoré de Susana. Si me hubiese casado con ella, no sería más feliz de lo que soy ahora. Sin embargo, puedo decir que extraño su amistad.

Candy desvió la mirada que tenía clavada en el cerezo para ver directamente a los grandes ojos azules de Terri, como buscando una respuesta para las dudas que le asaltaban al corazón. La revelación que él le acababa de hacer le había cambiado los esquemas que ella había construido en su cabeza durante los años anteriores, desde el rompimiento. De pronto, lo que ella había creído ser blanco se había tornado negro.

¡No me mires como si fuera un monstruo Candy! – dijo Terri creyendo que ella estaba escandalizada con su confesión – Antes, solía sentirme avergonzado por mi incapacidad para amar a Susana. Ahora comprendo que no somos señores de nuestros propio corazón, así de sencillo. No estoy feliz porque ella murió, pero la verdad es que nuestro matrimonio hubiera sido un fracaso. Sé que puedo sonar muy crudo, pero esa es la verdad de las cosas. Debo confesarte que necesité de la ayuda de alguien más sabio que yo para finalmente ver mi relación con Susana desde un punto de vista más objetivo.

Candy, aún enmudecida por la sorpresa, recordaba entonces la única conversación que ella había sostenido con Susana. Repasó en su memoria las cosas que habían sido dichas y las promesas que se habían hecho mutuamente.

Yo sostuve mi promesa – pensó la joven – ¡Derramé lágrimas de sangre, pero cumplí con mi promesa! ¡Me hice a un lado! Y tú Susana, tú prometiste hacerlo feliz . . .¿Qué pasó entonces? . . . ¿Acaso solamente contribuimos juntas a hacer su vida miserable? ¿Fue acaso, después de todo, un error?

¡Candy! – dijo Terri una vez más devolviendo a la rubia a la realidad - ¿Me estás escuchando?

¿Eh? Ummm, Sí...- masculló ella aún confundida.

Antes de que Candy pudiese reaccionar Terri le había tomado la mano izquierda en sus manos.

No te sientas mal por Susana, Candy – susurró él – Ella murió en paz consigo misma y con el resto del mundo. Yo hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para hacerla feliz. Tal vez no tuve éxito en todos los aspectos, pero te puedo asegurar que hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Mi conciencia está ahora libre de la culpabilidad que sentía en el pasado a causa del accidente. Y, hasta dónde me concierne, yo estoy . . . estoy bien ahora. Las cosas han sido algo difíciles, pero hoy acaricio ciertas esperanzas . . . – Terri se detuvo por un segundo, sintiendo que el momento de abrir su corazón ante Candy había llegado finalmente.

¡Señorita Andley! – la llamó una voz proveniente del corredor, que hizo que Candy saltara en su asiento, rompiendo a su vez el encanto del momento – ¡La necesitamos en la sala de emergencias ahora mismo!

Candy se puso de pie abruptamente. Se excusó e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el hospital mientras Terri permanecía en el jardín maldiciendo su suerte por quitarle de las manos la perfecta oportunidad para sincerarse con la joven.

Era uno de esas quietas tardes estivales en las cuales el calor hace que los sentidos entren en letargo y consecuentemente la gente reduce sus actividades, buscando el reposo en cualquier rincón refrescante disponible. Annie Britter se sentó en una de las bancas de hierro en el invernadero de su madre. Llevaba puesto un ligero vestido de tira bordad española en color azul claro con un cinturón de raso blanco alrededor de su diminuta cintura. Tenía su bordado y un libro para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba la visita regular de su novio. Sin embargo, había algo en la atmósfera que no le permitía sentirse a gusto.

Desde el día en que Patty le había dicho sobre su primer beso con Tom, la joven morena había estado ponderando su relación con Archibald. Con los ojos de la mente la muchacha había visto de nuevo su primer encuentro con el joven millonario en los días de su pubertad. La primera vez que lo había visto había sido en una fiesta en la casa de los Leagan. Esa ocasión el centro de atención de Archie no había sido otro que Candy. Un par de años después en el Colegio, una vez más Archie solamente estaba interesado en Candy e ignoraba por completo a la chica de cabellos oscuros. A pesar de su reticencia, Annie tenía que admitir que si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Candy, Archie nunca hubiese sido su novio y esa certeza, aún cuando no la había molestado antes, estaba empezando a incomodarla.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Candy no se hubiera hecho a un lado? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella no se hubiera enamorado de Terri en aquel entonces? – se preguntó Annie inquisitivamente – Y Archie . . . ¿Me hubiese él cortejado si Candy no hubiera hecho de cupido entre nosotros?

La joven dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se servía un vaso de té helado. El frío líquido refrescó su garganta pero su mente continuó torturándola con negros pensamientos.

Durante todos estos años que hemos estado juntos Archie siempre ha sido muy gentil conmigo – pensó – pero a veces lo siento distante, como si hubiesen cosas dentro de él que yo no puedo alcanzar. Muy frecuentemente, cuando estamos solos, sus ojos se pierden en la nada como si estuviera buscando algo . . .o a alguien . . . Antes, esos momentos eran raros y él siempre regresaba de sus devaneos con una sonrisa y conversando con vivacidad. No obstante, últimamente Archie está más y más distraído, y a veces triste. ¿Ay, Archie, qué está pasando contigo?

Con puntualidad británica Archie llegó a la mansión de los Britter. Primero saludó a la Sra. Britter quien tomaba el té con unas amigas y después de cumplidas las formalidades el joven fue escoltado hasta el invernadero por una de las domésticas, quien regularmente servía de chaperona durante los encuentros de la joven pareja. Cuando hubieron llegado al edificio de cristal, la sirvienta tomó su lugar habitual, sentándose en una banca desde una prudente distancia, mientras el joven se unía a la muchacha que lo esperaba impacientemente.

Los ojos café claro de Annie se llenaron de la luz del amor cuando percibieron al elegante joven que caminaba hacia ella con pasos refinados. Como siempre, Archie estaba impecablemente vestido de pies a cabeza. Un traje de hilo beige claro con una camisa blanca perfectamente almidonada y una corbata color ocre completando su atuendo. No obstante, bajo aquella flemática y caballerosa apariencia un confuso corazón latía salvajemente, terriblemente asustado del paso que estaba por dar.

El joven besó la mano de la joven dama, y como de costumbre, ella se ruborizó ligeramente. Entonces, ambos se sentaron en la banca de hierro y Annie sirvió el té mientras comentaba las trivialidades del día. A pesar de ello, el aire parecía cargado de un ánimo extraño, una sensación de incomodidad que Annie no podía describir pero que ciertamente sentía.

Annie- dijo el joven después de un rato de silencio – Me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de un asunto muy serio. De hecho, es la razón principal de mi visita hoy.

El rostro de la joven fue oscurecido por una negra sombra cuando escuchó el tono de voz que Archie había usado, pero no dijo una sola palabra y solamente asintió con la cabeza indicando a su novio que podía continuar.

Antes que nada – comenzó el joven caballero, sintiéndose como el asesino de un pajarito indefenso – Debo decirte que pienso que eres una mujer maravillosa, te admiro y te quiero profundamente . . .

Pero . . . – preguntó Annie, quien ya estaba presintiendo la tormenta que se cernía sobre su vida.

Yo . . . yo he estado buscando en mi corazón últimamente . . . – dudó él – y por una razón que no tengo muy clara – mintió – la idea de nuestra boda no me parece ser la más correcta . . . Mi mente está confundida, difusa . . . y . . . y no creo que deba ofrecerte mis votos de amor eterno si todavía conservo dudas en mi alma.

Annie se quedó callada con una increíble serenidad reflejada en sus facciones exquisitas. Sin embargo, sus ojos denotaban el cúmulo de emociones que estaban explotando dentro de ella.

¿Estás diciéndome que quieres cancelar la boda? – murmuró con el corazón en un hilo. A pesar de que Annie había adivinado las dudas de Archie con respecto a su relación, no podía creer que él le estaba insinuando la idea de un rompimiento.

No exactamente Annie – respondió Archie avergonzado – Yo sólo . . . estoy pidiéndote que nos demos un tiempo para estar separados y pensarlo bien . . .antes de tomar una decisión tan importante como la del matrimonio.

La joven sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de su pecho. El dolor era tan agudo y profundo que por una extraña razón las lágrimas no acudían a sus ojos. Repentinamente, parecía que las piezas de un rompecabezas encontraban su lugar preciso y ella podía ver la imagen completa, imagen que ella se había rehusado a mirar durante seis años. Annie sintió que la embargaba la desesperación.

¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar, Archie? – preguntó ella con una voz tan débil que era sólo un susurro – Quiero decir...¿Es algo en mi que no te gusta? . . . Por favor, dime si es eso . . . y te prometo que voy a trabajar para cambiarlo . . .- rogó ella lastimeramente.

No, Annie- respondió Archie sintiéndose miserable- No es así, querida . . . es algo en mi que tengo que enfrentar solo . . . No sería justo para ti si me casara contigo ahora, sintiendo esta confusión en mi corazón . . . Por favor, entiende que necesito tiempo para pensar.

¿Pensar en qué?- preguntó Annie mientras su voz se convulsionaba en sollozos, pero las lágrimas no aparecieron en sus ojos - ¿No se supone que esta clase de cosas solamente se sienten, no se piensan? – preguntó levantándose de la banca, sin poder ver al rostro del joven por más tiempo.

Tal vez ese es el problema, Annie – se atrevió a decir Archie – Que no siento del modo en que debería.

Esa fue la estocada que dolió más en el corazón de Annie, aquella que finalmente mató sus esperanzas y al mismo tiempo la misma que encendió el fuego de su enojo ¿Cómo tenía Archie el valor de decirle eso después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué había esperado tanto para decirle la verdad? Si todo entre ellos había sido una mentira...¿Por qué sostenerla hasta el último momento?

¿Me quieres decir que después de haber sido pareja por seis años, – preguntó a modo de reproche sin mirar a los ojos del joven- cuando todos están esperando recibir la notificación formal de nuestra boda, cuando todos nuestros conocidos y amigos en Chicago saben que soy tu prometida, cuando mi madre y yo ya hemos empezado a bordar mi ajuar . .. es ahora exactamente que te das cuenta de que tus sentimientos hacia mi no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para casarte conmigo, Archie? ¿Crees que eso es justo para mi? – preguntó con su acostumbrado amable acento pero con un dejo de resentimiento y dureza en su voz.

El joven se quedó mudo, sin poder contestar a los reproches de la muchacha. Él sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho de exigirle una mejor explicación, pero no encontraba la forma de confesarle a la joven que su amor por otra mujer era más grande y abrumador que aquel que él sentía por su prometida.

¿Por qué no simplemente me dices que no me amas más? – dijo ella sin ambages, dejando escapar un sollozo sofocado - ¿Por qué no me dices que nunca me has amado?

¡Annie, no es así, querida mía! – trató él de explicar, pero siendo que sus sentimientos no eran claros ni para él mismo, no pudo seguir adelante.

No digas nada, Archie – le pidió ella – Supongo que le debes una explicación a mis padres, pero en lo que a mi concierne no quiero verte más ¡Por favor, vete!

El joven bajó su cabeza coronada de cabellos claros, lleno de vergüenza y sin poder decir más, salió del lugar. Cuando Annie no pudo escuchar ya los pasos de Archie en la distancia, cayó de rodillas mientras sus manos temblorosas asían con nerviosa fuerza el cojín de terciopelo sobre la banca de hierro. La sirvienta se acercó inmediatamente para ayudar a la joven dama, pero ella se rehusó a ser consolada. Finalmente, sus ojos dejaron escapar las lágrimas contenidas.

El llanto de la joven morena invadió el invernadero mientras ella llamaba un nombre con desesperación.

¡Ay Candy, Candy! – gritó con pungente dolor – ¡Quiero verte Candy! ¡Te necesito aquí!- pero solamente el silencio respondió al llamado de Annie. Por primera vez en su vida, Annie tendría que enfrentar una prueba por sí sola.

La joven puso unas tijeras, una charola, una jarra con agua, un peine y una navaja sobre el carrito. El supervisor la había regañado porque uno de sus pacientes no tenía el corte de cabello militar reglamentario. Por lo tanto, estaba determinada a forzar a ese hombre terco que se había rehusado a dejarse cortar el cabello. Aquella era una tarea que todas las enfermeras hacían regularmente con sus pacientes en el hospital.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo empujando el carrito mientras trataba de ajustarse su cofia de enfermera y arreglar algunos ricitos rubios que escapaban de su pulcro peinado. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no iba a ser nada fácil, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su reputación profesional por causa de un joven irracionalmente obstinado.

La muchacha se acercó a la cama del hombre tratando de reunir todo su valor para mantenerse seria. Ahí estaba él, sentado sosegadamente en al cama mientras escribía con rápidos y firmes movimientos de su muñeca derecha. Estaba completamente vestido y lucía tan saludable que ella no pudo evitar recordar que Yves Bonnot le había dicho que el paciente pronto abandonaría el hospital. De hecho, estaba casi totalmente recuperado, y así lo había asentado el doctor en su reporte médico. En cosa de unas cuantas semanas, tal vez antes, el joven recibiría la orden de regresar al Frente.

La muchacha corrió las cortinas que separaban la cama de las demás haciendo un ruido característico que logró que el hombre desprendiera sus ojos del papel. Él miró a la mujer frente de sí y movido por un impulso natural sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

¡Hola! – saludó el joven con una sonrisa.

Hola – replicó ella en su tono más serio- Vengo a hablar contigo de cierto asunto, algo que deberías haber hecho hace ya tiempo.

¿De verdad? – preguntó él divertido con la expresión seria en el rostro de la muchacha, expresión que se veía tan extraña en una cara que él siempre veía alegre y despreocupada.

Esto es serio, Terri – dijo la rubia dándose cuenta de que una vez más él estaba empezando a jugar – Tienes que dejarme cortarte el pelo. ¡Mira nada más! ¡Si te llega hasta el cuello! No parece que estuvieras en el ejército.

Y no lo estoy, Candy – respondió él juguetón – Estoy en el hospital y no veo la necesidad de cortarme el cabello tan seguido. Déjalo así, ya me las arreglaré después – concluyó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la carpeta que tenía sobre las piernas.

La rubia cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto de fastidio, pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

¡Terrence! – le llamó ella sabiendo que él comprendería por el nombre que había usado para dirigirse a él, que no estaba dispuesta a juguetear – No estoy bromeando ¡Dije que te cortaría el pelo y lo voy a hacer! – le advirtió tomando las tijeras y el peine que tenía en el carrito.

Terri observó los ojos de la joven y como pudo leer en ellos una total determinación, respondió con una mirada retadora.

No, no lo harás – contestó poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Entonces el hombre se incorporó frente a ella cuán alto era. Mirando a aquel hombre de gran talla y buena condición física Candy comprendió que no iba a ser nada fácil forzarlo a hacer algo que no quería, especialmente si resultaba ser dos veces o tal vez tres veces más fuerte de lo que ella era. La joven pensó luego que podría ser buena idea cambiar de estrategia.

Terri, por favor – rogó en un tono más dulce – en verdad tengo que hacer esto.

¡Ah! Ahora percibo un pequeño cambio en esa mal portada actitud tuya, jovencita – replicó él burlón.

El mal portado aquí no soy yo – contestó ella comenzando a perder la paciencia.

¡Oh sí! ¡Eres tú! – continuó él que se estaba dando la divertida de su vida – Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos deshacemos de esa arma tan peligrosa? – dijo e inmediatamente arrebató las tijeras de las manos de la muchacha con un movimiento rápido.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él le había quitado las tijeras con tanta facilidad, internamente se reprochó por haber sido tan descuidada con las reacciones siempre impredecibles de Terri.

¡Trae acá esas tijeras! – ordenó la rubia.

Ven y consíguelas por ti misma – la retó él alzando el brazo para asegurarse de que la joven no pudiese alcanzar las tijeras.

¡Eres un bribón! – gritó ella sin poder contener una risilla que de cierto modo animó al joven a continuar el juego.

El muchacho se balanceó para atrás y para adelante evitando los intentos desesperados de Candy para recuperar las tijeras. De buenas a primeras, ambos eran otra vez una pareja de adolescentes jugando en el bosque, persiguiéndose el uno al otro en medio de sonrisas y alegres carcajadas. Fue entonces cuando Candy hizo un inesperado movimiento. Saltó para alcanzar las tijeras dando un traspié atolondradamente y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo para evitar el accidente ella cayó sobre él empujándolo con todo su peso.

El joven se bamboleó hacia atrás, pero tratando de evitar un desastre mayor cayó sobre la cama que estaba a sus espaldas. Él logro amortiguar la caída sosteniendo su torso con el codo izquierdo. Y repentinamente ahí estaba él, con los brazos llenos de Candy, con la muchacha virtualmente echada sobre de él ¿Podríamos culparlo por las cosas que siguieron?

El joven miró en los ojos de la muchacha y pudo notar su confusión. Se veía tan adorablemente seductora de esa forma, aturdida y nerviosa en sus brazos. La tentación de abrazarla con más fuerza y besar aquellos labios que inconscientemente le estaban ofreciendo su voluptuosa suavidad, era casi insoportable. Tenía que hacer algo para controlar sus impulsos o de lo contrario ya no sería responsable de sus actos. Por supuesto, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por el corazón de la joven.

Allí estaba ella. Perdida en el perfume de su piel, rodeada por los brazos que la hacían sentir completa. En medio de su bochorno, ella comprendió que no había lugar donde pudiese sentir aflorar su femineidad tan plenamente, como solamente pasaba en aquellos brazos que en ese momento la rodeaban ¿Pero qué hace una muchacha en una situación así cuando está tan terriblemente asustada y confundida?

¡Por San Jorge! – logró él decir finalmente, buscando desesperadamente una salida para aquella situación desconcertante – El servicio del hospital ha mejorado mucho en unos pocos meses ¡ Primero me mandan a la Bruja Mala para asustarme de muerte, y ahora tengo a Ricitos de Oro en mis brazos!

¡Eres un ordinario! – chilló ella empujándolo e incorporándose inmediatamente – No entiendo cómo pudiste pasar tanto tiempo en el Real Colegio San Pablo y nunca haber aprendido modales.

Él también se levantó de la cama con una mirada furiosa en los ojos. Para Terrence Grandchester, el rechazo había sido siempre una cosa muy dura de soportar.

¡Vamos Candy! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan quisquillosa? ¡Miles de chicas hubieran matado por estar en tu lugar! Si quisiera aprovecharme de una chica solamente tendría que chasquear mis dedos y podría tener a cualquier mujer que yo desease – fanfarroneó él descaradamente.

Aquello fue el fin de todo. Si Candy tenía un defecto, ese era su excesivo sentido de la dignidad. La sardónica expresión en el rostro del hombre solamente empeoró las cosas y pronto el mal carácter de la joven estaba ya fuera de control.

¡Muy bien Sr. Modestia, siga usted adelante y empiece a chasquear sus diez dedos porque los va a necesitar! – gritó ella airadamente quitándole las tijeras de las manos.

Candy empujó su carrito por el pasillo sintiendo cómo cada ojo en el pabellón la miraba con curiosidad. Los otros pacientes no había podido mirar lo que había pasado porque ella había corrido las cortinas previamente, pero con seguridad habían escuchado la pelea y estaban preguntándose qué era lo que Grandchester podría haberle hecho a la joven como para que ella reaccionara tan violentamente. Como si Candy no hubiese tenido suficiente con el humor negro de Terri, ahora tenía que soportar el ardiente sonrojo en su cara mientras éste cubría sus mejillas hasta hacerla lucir como una linda amapola en verano.

Yves Bonnot estaba deprimido. Las cosas no le habían salido muy bien. Candy había estado más evasiva que nunca antes, pero la había visto varias veces hablando con el "maudit ricain" (maldito americano) con gran familiaridad. Aún más, lo peor de todo había pasado sólo unos días antes. El joven médico había cobrado el valor para invitar a la joven a un baile de gala que iba a tener lugar muy pronto. El Mayor Vouillard había sido promovido al grado de Coronel y por esa razón estaba ofreciendo una cena-baile a todos los oficiales y sus amigos. La ocasión sería muy importante porque Vouillard pertenecía a una familia de cierto prestigio social y toda la Alta Sociedad parisina con seguridad estaría presente en la velada.

Desafortunadamente, Candy había declinado la invitación con el mayor tacto posible, pero con firme determinación. Yves pensaba que aquello era el fin de todos sus esfuerzos. Deseaba que Marius Duvall estuviese aún vivo para escuchar sus consejos sobre el asunto, pero el buen doctor se había ido para siempre y el joven tenía que enfrentar aquella situación por sí solo.

Cómo si su deprimido humor hubiese sido poco, el joven había recibido aquella mañana una notificación que le preocupaba inmensamente. Su tiempo para ganar a su dama se estaba reduciendo a pasos acelerados.

Yves suspiró melancólicamente mientras caminaba por el corredor. Estaba en uno de esos momentos de las más tristes ensoñaciones. Mitad caminando en este mundo, mitad flotando en su propio y triste universo. Fue entonces cuando tropezó con una joven rubia con la cara bellamente encendida y un centelleo de furia en la mirada.

Buenos días Yves – dijo con un tono extraño que él no pudo interpretar.

Bonjour, Candy – replicó él esperando que ella continuase su camino sin ningún otro comentario como estaba haciendo desde días recientes.

Y ella ciertamente estaba a punto de hacerlo así hasta que una mala idea le vino a la mente y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Por cierto, Yves – dijo la joven con una inflexión de enojo en la voz- he pensado acerca de tu invitación y acepto. Pasa por mi a las 9 pm. Estaré lista – concluyó ella a secas dejando al joven detrás de si antes de que él pudiese decir algo.

¡Bien! – fue lo único que el alcanzó a contestar antes de que Candy se alejara por el corredor.

El joven se quedó parado por un rato, sin entender lo que acababa de suceder. La muchacha estaba extrañamente molesta o enojada, eso era obvio, pero entonces . . .¿Por qué había aceptado la invitación cuando primero se había negado tan enfáticamente?

¡Mujeres! – pensó – Nunca las entenderé. Pero no me importa. Ella dijo que iría conmigo y esta vez voy a jugar mi última carta.

Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que los turnos de Candy, Julienne y Flammy coincidían y las tres se encontraban descansando al mismo tiempo. Las tres mujeres estaban disfrutando de una charla femenina en la intimidad de la habitación de Flammy y Candy, hablando de mil y un cosas, fútiles y profundas, a la vez ¿Acaso Nancy estaba saliendo con un hombre? ¿ Era posible que el paciente de la cama 234 saliera de su depresión? ¿No sería buena idea conseguir uno de esos nuevos sombreros con una pluma azul que se estaban poniendo de moda aquel año?¿ Acaso Gerard le había escrito a Julienne? ¿ Debía Flammy cambiar su estilo de peinado?

Las mujeres hablaban con vivacidad, o al menos dos de ellas lo hacían, porque la joven rubia estaba participando en la conversación sin mucho entusiasmo. En su mente, recordaba el pleito que había tenido con Terrence aquella mañana.

¡Es un patán y un tonto! ¡Se merecía una bofetada después de ese comentario tan vulgar! –se decía ella a sí misma – Pero . . . tal vez . . . fui demasiado dura con él . . .¿O no? – continuó ella pensando tristemente - ¡Fui yo quien se cayó sobre de él! ¡Qué bochornoso! – recordó sonrojándose ligeramente – Y debo admitir que él no intentó nada cuando estábamos ahí en la cama . . . Si tan sólo no hubiese abierto su gran boca yo me hubiese excusado y puesto de pie inmediatamente. Para estas horas ya habríamos olvidado el incidente . . . ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó una voz interior - ¿Habrías olvidado que estuviste tan cerca de él? ¿No era su fragancia muy dulce a tus sentidos? – se detuvo por un segundo odiándose a sí misma por estar tan perdida en su amor por Terrence – Como si realmente me importase – contestó Candy a su voz interior, con intención defensiva – No me importan todas esas chicas que él dijo poder tener . . . que él seguramente tiene allá en América. . .

¡Candy! ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó Julienne una vez más.

¿Sí? – contestó Candy distraída.

Estábamos comentando sobre el baile de gala que ofrece el Coronel Vouillard – replicó Flammy con aparente desinterés – Julienne decía que le gustaría ir . . – continuó la joven de cabellos oscuros.

¡LA GALA! – gritó Candy cubriéndose las mejillas con ambas manos como si hubiese visto un fantasma - ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué he hecho?

No fue hasta aquel momento que Candy finalmente digirió las consecuencias de sus actos. Había estado tan molesta a causa de su discusión con Terri que aún no se había dado cuenta de que había aceptado la invitación de Yves en el calor de su ira ¿Qué estaba pensando ella en aquel instante cuando se encontró a Yves en el corredor? ¿Qué tenía en la mente cuando le dijo que iría con él al baile? Años después, cuando Candy llegó a ser mayor y tener más experiencia en la vida, llegó a reconocer que sus demonios internos había finalmente aflorado a la superficie de su corazón en aquella hora haciéndola reaccionar en una especie de venganza que ella no meditó. Pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada, borrando de su cabeza la memoria de lo que había hecho durante el resto del día, hasta que la conversación con sus amigas la había forzado a enfrentar la realidad.

¿Sucede algo malo Candy? – preguntó Julienne preocupada – palideciste de repente ¿Y qué fue eso que dijiste sobre el baile?

¡Ay, todo está mal! – replicó Candy alarmada- Acabo de hacer la cosa más estúpida ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – preguntó a sus amigas.

Si nos explicas lo que has hecho, tal vez podríamos ayudarte ¿No crees Candy? – señaló Flammy con su usual tono reposado.

¡Me avergüenzo de mí misma! – fue lo único que Candy alcanzó a decir mientras movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

¡Tranquilízate, muchacha! – aconsejó Julienne dando de palmaditas en el hombro de Candy – Ahora contrólate y dinos lo que pasó.

Candy levantó su cabeza para dirigir sus ojos verdes a Julienne primero, y luego a Flammy.

Chicas, ustedes va a pensar que soy un monstruo – dijo Candy empezando a hablar.

Vamos Candy, nadie aquí va a verte como un monstruo – respondió Flammy que empezaba a perder su paciencia – Solamente habla y dinos lo que ha sucedido.

Bueno, yo . . . tuve un pleito con Terri el día de hoy – dijo la rubia con mirada triste.

Eso no es algo nuevo – se rió sofocadamente Julienne pero como notó que Candy estaba realmente alterada, la mujer hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus carcajadas - ¿Y cuál fue el problema esta vez, puedo preguntar?

No quisiera hablar de ello ahora, pero fue precisamente por esa pelea que después hice algo que no debía haber hecho – explicó Candy bajando los ojos.

¡Ay Candy no dramatices y dinos expresamente lo que hiciste! – comentó Flammy

Yo . . . yo estaba tan enojada con Terri . . . que . . .cuando – la rubia dudó mientras se estrujaba las manos una contra la otra - cuando vi a Yves en el corredor justo después de la discusión . . . No sé qué fue lo que me pasó . . . yo . . . le dije a Yves que iría con él al baile de gala del Coronel Vouillard – finalizó la joven su confesión.

Las dos mujeres miraron a Candy con caras estupefactas. Simplemente no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. Julienne levantó una ceja mientras un extraño destello brilló en el rostro de Flammy, el cual intrigó a Candy por un segundo.

Pero tú ya le habías dicho a Yves que no irías a la fiesta con él ¿No fue así? – preguntó Julienne con un tono dulce pero firme - ¿Por qué hiciste eso mi niña? – inquirió mientras extendía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy.

¡Ay, Julie! – lloró la rubia – No sé por qué . . .Yo estaba . . . tan enojada con Terri . . y sentí . . .tantas y tan diferentes cosas aquí adentro – dijo tocando su pecho –¡No tengo idea de lo que me pasó!

La mujer mayor abrazó a Candy susurrándole palabras dulces para calmarla, como si se tratase de un bebé.

Tal vez, inconscientemente, tú todavía piensas que podría ser buena idea darte una oportunidad con Yves – sugirió Flammy con un tono inexpresivo al tiempo que se volvía para ver distraídamente por la ventana – y es posible que eso sea lo mejor que puedas hacer. Ese Grandchester es un busca pleitos – murmuró en una voz casi inaudible mientras la expresión más triste aparecía en su rostro bronceado.

No, no es eso – replicó Candy apartándose del abrazo de Julienne – Más que nunca antes estoy convencida de que mi relación con Yves jamás funcionaría.

Entonces estás usando a Yves para darle celos a Terrence – sugirió Flammy con tono acusador, mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

¡Ay,no! Nunca fue esa mi intención . . .- la rubia se apresuró a explicar – No sé por qué le dije eso a Yves, tal vez yo . . .yo . . .- Candy se quedó sin palabras, sin poder realmente encontrar una explicación para su comportamiento.

¡Vamos, Candy!- dijo Julienne tratando de animar a su amiga – No busques explicaciones para los misterios del corazón. Lo hiciste pero ahora lo lamentas ¿No es así?

¡Oh sí! – asintió Candy – creo que voy a cancelar esa cita.

No, no vas a hacer eso, jovencita – replicó Julienne autoritativamente – Si conozco bien a Yves, para estas horas ya debe haber confirmado tu asistencia al baile. Si cancelas ahora la cita sería muy bochornoso para él. No es bien visto hacer ese tipo de cosas en una ocasión tan formal.

Tienes razón, Julie – aceptó Candy decepcionada.

Pero, tú vas a tomar ventaja de la situación , Candy – añadió Julienne con una ligera sonrisa.

¿Yo voy a tomar ventaja?

¡Claro que sí! Vas a usar esta oportunidad para hablar con Yves con el corazón en la mano y aclarar las cosas entre ustedes. Estás segura de que no estás interesada en otro hombre que no sea ese obstinado americano ¿No es así? – continuó la mujer.

Desearía decirte que no es así . . . pero . . . no puedo negarlo. Estás en lo correcto Julie.

Y piensas que sentirías de la misma forma aún si el Sr. Grandchester no está realmente interesado en ti ¿No es así?

Estás en lo correcto – contestó Candy sintiendo que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros.

Entonces, es hora de que le digas a Yves de una vez por todas, que no tiene ya esperanzas. Le va a doler pero me temo que no tienes otra opción. Así que, entre más pronto puedas resolver esta ambigüedad entre ustedes, mejor ¿No lo crees Flammy? – preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a la otra morena que había permanecido en silencio por un rato.

Creo que es lo más recto que se puede hacer en este caso – masculló Flammy.

Tienes razón Julie – aceptó Candy bajando la cabeza – no sé de dónde voy a sacar el coraje para romper el corazón de Yves, pero no hay otra alternativa. Por otra parte, ustedes dos me tienen que prometer algo.

¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos jóvenes morenas al unísono.

Que Terri no se enterará de que voy a salir con Yves.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Julienne confundida.

No quiero usar a Yves de ninguna manera. No era mi intención. Por favor prométanme que él no se enterará – rogó la joven con su expresión más convincente.

Mis labios están sellados- replicó Flammy cruzando sus labios con sus dedos.

¿Julie?- instigó Candy a la mujer que permanecía reticente.

¡Está bien, está bien! No le diré nada al hombre desalmado ¡Por esta cruz!

¡Ay chicas, no sé lo que haría sin ustedes! – dijo Candy conmovida mientras daba a sus amigas un fuerte abrazo.

La belleza es un arma, una moneda internacional, una trampa peligrosa, un poderoso veneno que frecuentemente ciega la razón de hombres y mujeres. Sin embargo, la consideramos un don y la buscamos porque es también la más refinada de las creaciones de la mente humana. La belleza está, después de todo, dondequiera que la queramos recrear. A veces podemos encontrar belleza en una noche callada, en las nerviosas alas de una mariposa o en la suave respiración de un bebe durmiendo. A pesar de ello, hay también una idea colectiva de belleza que cambia con el tiempo y la cultura. Aquella noche, Candy era sin lugar a dudas, un ejemplo perfecto de la idea occidental de belleza . . .aunque ella lo ignoraba, siempre preocupada por las pecas en su nariz, las cuales eran apenas unas cuantas manchitas color palo de rosa que le daban a su rostro especial carácter y encanto. Pero Candy no tenía la más ligera idea de que tenía en sus manos un poder semejante, y por lo tanto no sabía como utilizarlo.

El maquillaje era casi una novedad en aquellos tiempos, reservado a las actrices y mujeres fáciles. De hecho, no se pondría de moda hasta después de la guerra. Así que Candy no usó más que su acostumbrado polvo y perfume de rosas aquella noche. No obstante, la joven era una de esas raras bellezas nacidas para ser exhibidas "au naturel". La más blanca piel de sus mejillas de porcelana, agraciada por un rubor natural y el delicado rosa de sus labios provocativos no necesitaban ningún artificio para seducir. Tampoco la luz de sus profundos ojos verdes que unían el brillo de las esmeraldas y las sombras de la malaquita.

Candy se había preguntado qué vestido podría ser más apropiado para el baile, pero para sus dos amigas había sólo un candidato.

El vestido verde que recibiste como regalo de cumpleaños, por supuesto – había sido la inmediata sugerencia de Julienne y Flammy había estado de acuerdo a pesar de su usual indiferencia hacia la moda y otros temas de interés femenino.

Así que aquella noche Candy se probó el vestido que había estado confinado en un rincón de su closet desde que lo había recibido la primavera anterior. Con gran horror la joven descubrió que el escote era realmente profundo y que además dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Candy se miró en el espejo y la simple visión la hizo sonrojarse. A los veinte años su cuerpo había madurado completamente y aquel vestido, más allá de sus sedas verdes y encajes negros, no dejaba dudas al respecto de los atributos de la joven.

¡No puedo usar esto! – se dijo ella en voz alta.

¡Claro que puedes! – replicó Julienne mientras le arreglaba el cabello a Candy.

Pero...

Deja de ser tan ridículamente tímida, el vestido es simplemente magnífico, luces como un sueño ... y no te muevas – la regañó la morena – Sabes, creo que debemos dejar tu cabello suelto. Es tan increíblemente hermoso que merece que lo luzcas en toda su gloria... Solamente usaré un moño y unas horquillas aquí ¿Tú qué crees Flammy?

¡Ay Julie! De todas formas luciría bonita – comentó la otra morena quien estaba ocupada planchando sus uniformes.

Ustedes dicen eso porque son mis amigas, pero deberían ver a mi amiga Annie, ella sí que es una gran belleza – dijo Candy sonriendo.

No discutiré con una ciega – respondió Flammy sacando la lengua.

A las nueve de la noche Candy estaba lista. Julienne le había prestado una gargantilla de perlas cultivadas con un dije de obsidiana y unos pendientes que le hacían juego, únicas joyas valiosas que tenía la mujer. Un abanico de encaje de Bruselas el cual había sido regalo de Flammy para la ocasión, zapatillas de raso y guantes largos blancos completaban el atuendo. El largo cabello ensortijado caía en caprichosos rizos sobre sus hombros y espalda, brillando en chispitas doradas bajo las luces artificiales del cuarto.

Un golpe en la puerta les dijo a las mujeres que la hora había llegado. Candy miró a sus amigas aún indecisa, pero las dos la animaron con la mirada. Luego entonces, la rubia respiró hondo y levantando su falda de seda para dar el paso se acercó a la puerta.

Buenas noches Yves – saludó Candy cuando abrió la puerta.

El joven se quedó estupefacto por un rato, asombrado al ver cómo el ángel se había convertido en una diosa. Sus ojos y mente tuvieron que esforzarse para enfocarse en la nada, en donde los encantos de Candy no turbaran su razón.

Buenas noches, Candy – logró decir después de unos segundos de lucha interna para controlarse - ¡Mon Dieu, estás deslumbrantemente hermosa esta noche! – comentó sin poder ocultar su admiración.

Gracias, Yves, tú también luces muy bien esta noche- le dijo ella pagando el cumplido y no estaba mintiendo - ¿Nos vamos ya? – sugirió tratando de liberar su tensión.

Por supuesto, buenas noches, chicas- dijo Yves al tiempo que ofrecía su brazo a Candy quien tímidamente lo aceptó bajando la mirada.

¡En verdad es una belleza fuera de este mundo!- comentó Flammy cuando la pareja hubo partido cerrando la puerta y dejando a las dos morenas solas en el cuarto – Y siempre tan cariñosa y encantadora. Todo mundo la ama por dondequiera que ella va . . . No hay forma de que yo pudiese competir con eso – concluyó tristemente.

Ma chère Flammy – exclamó Julienne abrazando a su amiga, completamente consciente del terrible dolor en el corazón de la joven.

Mientras tanto, un joven muy orgulloso caminaba junto a una elegante dama a lo largo de los corredores del hospital dirigiéndose a la entrada principal. Los pasajes estaban virtualmente vacías y Candy rogaba a Dios para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus conocidos en el camino. Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas en aquella ocasión. Cuando hubieron dado la vuelta en la última de las esquinas una figura bien conocida por ambos se tropezó con la pareja.

Buenas noches, Sra. Kenwood – asintió Yves saludando a una anciana en uniforme de enfermera

Buenas noches Dr. Bonnot, Candy ¡Qué maravillosamente lucen esta noche! . . .¿A dónde se dirigen? – preguntó la Sra. Kenwood con una sonrisa de curiosidad.

Al baile de gala del Coronel Vouillard, señora, y la señorita Andley me está haciendo el honor de acompañarme – contestó Yves orgullosamente mientras Candy sentía que el piso debajo de sus pies desaparecía para tragársela.

Ya veo . . . ¡Diviértanse mucho, mis jóvenes amigos, y bailen toda la noche! – les deseó la anciana sinceramente mientras continuaba su camino, agitando la mano en un gesto amigable.

Candy continuó caminando al lado de Yves pero su mente empezó a dar vueltas vertiginosamente. Laura Kenwood era la enfermera más vieja del hospital. Se trataba de una dulce y amable viuda irlandesa con un gran corazón pero con un solo defecto, usualmente hablaba demasiado y no tenía la menor idea de lo que era el tacto . . . pero lo peor de todo era que la Sra. Kenwood era también la enfermera de Terri en el turno de la noche. Sí, la Sra. Kenwood era "Mamá Ganso". Así que Candy empezó a temblar como una adolescente que teme ser descubierta por su padre en una cita prohibida.

¿Te encuentras bien, Candy? – preguntó Yves mientras abría la portezuela para que la joven subiera al auto - ¡Palideciste!

Yo. . . yo estoy bien . . .Debe ser el calor . . .Está muy calurosa la noche ¿No lo crees? – tartamudeó ella.

¡Así es! Agosto en Paris siempre es así – asintió el joven con una dulce sonrisa.

Era una noche quieta, cálida y estrellada. La canción de un ruiseñor podía oírse en la lejanía mientras la luna llena iluminaba el pabellón con rayos plateados. Por alguna razón que no podía comprender, Terrence Grandchester estaba inquieto. Sin importar hacia dónde se diese vueltas en la cama no podía conciliar el sueño. Se quitó la camisa de noche y hasta el vendaje que cubría su herida en las costillas. Leyó por un rato, caminó en círculos alrededor de la cama, miró por la ventana e incluso, por primera vez en años, tuvo el deseo de tener un cigarrillo en la boca. Entonces sacó de la valija a su vieja compañera metálica y empezó a tocar una tonada. Pero nada parecía funcionar aquella noche.

¿Pero qué ha hecho Sr. Grandchester? – preguntó una grave voz femenina detrás de él – Se ha quitado los vendajes . . . ¡Debe estar loco! – le reconvino la anciana en uniforme blanco.

El joven volvió la cabeza para ver a la mujer y le regaló con una sonrisa para disculparse.

Sra. Kenwood – replicó – La herida ya está cicatrizada, no tiene caso que use el vendaje por más tiempo. Además, hace demasiado calor esta noche.

Nada de eso, jovencito – insistió la anciana amonestándolo – Aunque pueda parecer cicatrizada por fuera, por dentro los tejidos pueden estar aún débiles. Debe de dejarse puesto el vendaje hasta que el doctor le autorice dejar de usarlo. Ahora, sea un buen niño y déjeme ponerle las vendas otra vez – dijo Laura Kenwood en su habitual tono amable, la tiempo que sonreía.

Terri miró a la mujer un tanto fastidiado por su insistencia, pero no se quejó y obedeció sumiso.

Es una linda noche ¿No es así? – comentó la mujer tratando de comenzar una conversación mientras vendaba al joven de nuevo – Veo que no puede dormir esta noche.

Bueno, sí – admitió Terri aceptando la conversación como una buena alternativa para olvidar su desasosiego irracional de aquella noche.

¡Ay, esta guerra es totalmente estúpida! – continuó Laura - Hombres jóvenes y apuestos como usted deberían de estar divirtiéndose, cortejando a las muchachas, disfrutando de la vida, y no en el Frente matándose los unos a los otros, o aquí, caminando en círculos como leones enjaulados – sentenció con una risita sofocada.

Tiene razón señora Kenwood – aceptó Terri mirando a la anciana dama con simpatía.

Se es joven una sola vez, mi niño – comentó la mujer suspirando profundamente – Me preocupa mucho ver como su generación es abusada en esta lucha. Pero esta noche, al menos, sentí un alivio, ¿Sabe usted, hijito?

¿Y puedo saber por qué? – preguntó Terri tratando de mantener la conversación.

Bueno, vi al menos que un joven iba a pasar un buen rato esta noche, como debe de ser. Verá, cuando venía hacia acá me encontré al doctor Bonnot en los corredores. Estaba vestido formalmente, realmente deslumbrante con su uniforme de gala y todo, de camino al baile de gala del Coronel Vouillard. Por supuesto iba radiante con la joven que llevaba al brazo – sonrió la mujer soñadoramente – Y déjeme decirle que Candy era una verdadera visión de belleza esta noche . . . Ummm, creo que el vendaje está listo – comentó la mujer atropelladamente – Ahí tiene, no se lo vuelva a quitar, por favor, y trate de dormir, hijo – terminó diciendo en una confusa lluvia de palabras que Terri apenas si pudo comprender.

El joven aristócrata, quien había permanecido en shock por unos segundos, finalmente logró organizar sus pensamientos y tratando de usar todo el autocontrol que era capaz de fingir cuando estaba en el escenario, interrogó a la anciana antes de que ella lo dejase para continuar con su trabajo.

Sra. Kenwood- preguntó– usted dijo que Candy se veía hermosa esta noche cuando iba con Yves Bonnot a la fiesta ¿Eso fue lo que dijo?

¡Claro que sí! Debería de haberla visto, hijo. Se veía despampanante – contestó la mujer inocentemente.

Luces, risas y música inundaban el lujoso salón abarrotado con hombres en uniforme de gala y mujeres en elegantes trajes de noche. Guirnaldas verdes y grandes moños con los colores de la bandera francesa decoraban el lugar cuidadosamente iluminado por múltiples candelabros. Había una larga mesa de buffet cubierta con un mantel impecablemente bordado, y coronado con toda clase de bocadillos y bebidas. A lo largo del salón, meseros vestidos en librea servían champaña a los galantes caballeros que orgullosamente mostraban las medallas en sus pechos y a las damas que blandían sus abanicos con coquetería. La gente parecía disfrutar mucho a pesar de las tensiones vividas durante esos días en el Frente, olvidando en aquel mágico instante de la celebración que cientos de kilómetros al norte, los Aliados estaban luchando desesperadamente en la Quinta Batalla de Arras, para arrojar a los alemanes del territorio francés.

Un grupo de damas de mediana edad interrumpieron su conversación por un momento cuando una joven pareja entró en el salón causando la general admiración entre los invitados. Cada ojo masculino en aquel lugar se deleitó ante la vista de la joven dama en el gallardo vestido verde que caminaba graciosamente junto a un joven oficial.

Esa es la heroína americana – dijo una de las damas en el grupo.

¿La joven que salvó al grupo que se quedó varado en la nieve? – inquirió una mujer rubia y alta – Ciertamente es muy hermosa, debo admitirlo.

¿Pero de dónde consigue un vestido así una simple enfermera como ella? Me pregunto – comentó una tercera dama de cabellos blancos arreglados en un rodete, mientras usaba sus impertinentes para examinar mejor al atuendo de la joven.

Bueno, mi esposo cree que ella viene de una rica familia americana – señaló la primera dama que era la esposa de Vouillard.

¿Y cómo sabe él eso? – preguntó la dama rubia.

Dice que su familia tiene conexiones con el Mariscal Foch – dijo la Sra. Vouillar contenta de ser la posesora de un chisme tan jugoso.

Muy impresionante ¿Y quién es el joven teniente que viene acompañándola? – preguntó la anciana de los cabellos blancos.

Uno de los médicos del hospital militar – apuntó la Sra. Vouillard - ¿Está mono, no?

¡Y no tiene mal gusto! – se rió la dama rubia y su comentario despertó las carcajadas generales en el grupo.

El corazón de Yves a penas si podía caber en su pecho. Observaba cómo la mayoría de los hombres en el baile le miraban con un dejo de envidia en sus ojos y él sabía que la deslumbrante dama cuya mano descansaba en su brazo era la causa de las codiciosas miradas masculinas. El joven notó también que Candy se desenvolvía con soltura y confianza en aquella atmósfera de la alta sociedad. Yves ignoraba que, aunque a ella le desagradaba el protocolo de la rígida élite, la joven estaba familiarizada con él. La maravilla del asunto era que la muchacha había logrado preservar su frescura y espontaneidad a pesar del acartonado mundo en el cual había vivido desde la edad de doce años.

La joven pareja se mezcló con los otros invitados, bebió, comió y charló con el resto del personal médico que había sido invitado, mayormente médicos y sus esposas o prometidas. Candy hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar calma y entusiasmo logrando cierto éxito en su intento. Sin embargo, internamente se encontraba incómoda y no podía sacarse de la cabeza a un par de ojos azules. Adicionalmente a sus constantes pensamientos sobre el hombre en su corazón, la joven estaba también preocupada por la conversación que sabía debía de enfrentar y las palabras que debía decirle a Yves aquella noche.

¿Te gustaría bailar? – preguntó Yves sonriendo cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar el primer vals de la noche.

La joven asintió con la cabeza aceptando la invitación al tiempo que dejaba su copa sobre la mesa y ponía su mano en el brazo que el joven le ofrecía. Yves estaba desbordante de alegría al tener a la joven de sus sueños en sus brazos durante el baile, pero también él buscaba desesperadamente una oportunidad para hablar con ella en privado. A pesar de ello, se dijo a sí mismo que esa conversación podía esperar para más tarde, así que simplemente se concentró en disfrutar del momento mientras sus ojos devoraban cada línea en la primorosa figura de Candy y su cuerpo se ensimismaba en el dulce placer de saborear la cercanía con el cuerpo de la muchacha. Después del vals la pareja bailó las cuadrillas, danza que la joven usualmente disfrutaba mucho y posteriormente se unieron de nuevo a su grupo de colegas.

A la media noche Vouillard hizo uno de aquellos discursos que él siempre disfrutaba mucho pero que la audiencia sufría indeciblemente. No obstante, como él era el director del hospital y el anfitrión en esa ocasión, nadie se quejó. Aunque el hombre habló interminablemente, al final de su perorata todos lograron despertarse para recibir las últimas palabras de Vouillard con un aplauso.

- Gracias, damas y caballeros – dijo Vouillar sonriente – Ahora, quisiera agradecer a la persona que ha sido mi más grande apoyo durante casi toda mi vida, me refiero a mi esposa Christine. Querida Chris, me gustaría invitarte a bailar algo que yo sé que te gusta mucho.- dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa que tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse ligeramente ante los cumplidos de su marido.

Vouillar le hizo una señal a la orquesta y ayudando a su esposa a levantarse le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta el centro del salón. Poco a poco otras parejas comenzaron a unirse a los anfitriones.

Yves se volvió para mirar a la joven a su lado y la invitó de nuevo a bailar.

Creo que estoy algo cansada – dijo Candy tratando de excusarse para evitar otro vals en el cual Yves tendría que tomarla en brazos.

Pero si apenas si hemos bailado un poco, Candy – insistió él sonriendo afablemente – ¿Cómo puedes haberte cansado tan pronto al bailar, cuando puedes soportar horas de trabajo en cirugía?

Está bien – replicó ella admitiendo su derrota – Pero no te quejes si te piso – advirtió.

La joven pareja se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta el centro del salón. La música tenía carácter pero era dulce al mismo tiempo. Era un gracioso y elegante vals con una majestuosa línea melódica. Candy notó que Yves era verdaderamente un bailarín consumado. Ella estaba, de hecho, empezando a disfrutar el baile mientras la orquesta tocaba con aire vivaz, cuando de repente sus ojos vedes fueron interceptados por un par de pupilas grises, y ella pudo leer en ellas el profundo amor que el dueño de aquellos ojos sentía por ella. La joven comprendió entonces que tenía que hablar pronto. La situación que estaban viviendo no era justa para Yves. Siempre es mejor enfrentar la verdad, sin importar cuán dolorosa pueda ser, que vivir una mentira.

Candy siguió el paso de Yves e internamente decidió que esa era la última vez que bailaba con él en su vida. Su noble corazón se entristeció con la perspectiva, sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder a un amigo. Sus pies continuaron siguiendo la música hasta que la última nota murió en los violines. Candy no vería otra vez en varios años aquella abierta sonrisa en el rostro de Yves.

¿Sabes? Me gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco – pidió Candy cuando la orquesta comenzaba a tocar otra pieza. La muchacha estaba realmente buscando la ocasión para hablar en privado con el joven, ignorando que él también intentaba buscar la ocasión para decirle lo que había en su corazón.

Los jóvenes salieron del salón hacia el balcón. Afuera, la luz de las estrellas se confundía con los faroles de la ciudad dormida, y una vez que Yves hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, los ruidos de la fiesta se redujeron, dejándolos solos con el silencio nocturno.

Ambos permanecieron callados por un momento. Ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de iniciar la conversación que de alguna forma temían, aunque cada uno por diferentes razones.

Yves, quiero agradecerte por invitarme – logró ella decir, siendo la primera en hablar – Realmente me la estoy pasando muy bien – añadió sinceramente.

Quien te debe agradecer por hacerme el honor de acompañarme, soy yo – replicó él mirándola con devoción.

Ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa y luego un bochornoso silencio reinó entre ellos, pero Candy recordó el consejo de Julienne y una vez más ganó el valor necesario para hablar.

Me gustaría decirte algo – ambos dijeron al unísono, sorprendiéndose el uno al otro con la coincidencia.

El hombre y la mujer se rieron del incidente por un breve instante antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación que quería comenzar.

Las damas primero ¿No es así? – dijo ella tratando de tomar la iniciativa.

Eso es verdad – aceptó Yves – pero esta vez me gustaría cambiar los roles y ser el primero en hablar ¿Te molestaría?

Candy se quedó muda por un segundo interminable. En el fondo de su alma tenía miedo de las intenciones de Yves y quería evitar una inútil confesión amorosa que solamente terminaría por lastimarlos más. Sin embargo, los ojos del joven rogaron con tan fuertes súplicas que ella no pudo negarse a su petición.

Adelante – concedió ella.

El rostro del joven se iluminó bajo el destello de las estrellas mientras trataba de reunir el arrojo necesario para abrir su corazón.

Candy – comenzó – Ha pasado casi un año desde nuestra última conversación en el parque. Entonces te prometí que sería tu amigo y esperaría pacientemente sin importar cuán fuertes fueran mis sentimientos hacia ti. He cumplido mi promesa todo este tiempo, pero ahora, ciertas circunstancias me están forzando a volver a tocar el tema. Creo que es el momento adecuado para definir nuestra relación.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta cuando se dio cuenta de que sus presentimientos no habían estado equivocados. Por lo tanto, la muchacha tenía que detener aquella confesión.

Precisamente – interrumpió ella con el tono más dulce que tenía mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el piso – Creo que es un buen momento para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros.

Entonces parece que estamos empezando a coincidir – replicó él con una tímida sonrisa, buscando en la oscuridad la mano de la joven que descansaba sobre el barandal y tomándola entre sus manos con ternura.

Me temo que no es así – contestó Candy pausadamente , mientras retiraba su mano de las de Yves en un gesto instintivo – Yves, creo que ya se lo que vas a decirme y no hay necesidad de una confesión como esa.

Pero hay algo que ignoras, Candy – dijo él nerviosamente – He recibido órdenes de unirme al hospital ambulante en Arras, debo partir en un par de días más y antes de que me vaya me gustaría saber que a mi regreso una amorosa prometida me estará esperando. Por supuesto, espero que esa mujer no sea otra que tú. Eso me haría el más feliz de los hombres en este mundo.

Candy desvió sus ojos sin poder mirar directamente al rostro del joven. En toda su vida, nunca había experimentado una situación similar. Recordó la vez que Archie estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos en el Colegio San Pablo, pero en aquella ocasión, ellos eran solamente una pareja de adolescentes y las circunstancias jamás le permitieron al muchacho completar su confesión. Algunos años después había sido Neil quien le declarara su amor por ella, pero la profunda aversión que ella sentía hacia su enemigo de la infancia no le permitió sentir nada más que conmiseración. La situación con Yves era distinta, pensó ella, ahora era una mujer adulta escuchando la propuesta de matrimonio de un querido y admirado amigo, y ella sabía que tendría que rechazarlo y consecuentemente romper el corazón del joven y perder también su amistad.

Yves, eres un hombre muy bueno – dijo ella con voz a penas audible –Te admiro y te aprecio pero me temo que mi corazón no puede corresponder a tus sentimientos – concluyó deseando que el piso se abriese bajo sus pies y la tragase por completo.

Pero mi amor por ti es tan fuerte que podría suplir tu falta de pasión mientras aprendes a corresponderme – rogó él sintiendo cómo sus últimas esperanzas morían.

Candy levantó sus encantadores ojos que estaban ya llenos de lágrimas haciendo que sus pupilas verdes brillasen bajo la luz de la luna.

No tiene caso, mi querido amigo – murmuró roncamente – Mi corazón ha estado cerrado con llave por cuatro años y esa llave está en las manos de alguien más. He tratado de abrirlo muchas veces pero no parece obedecer a mis órdenes.

Yves alzó la cara hacia el cielo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar las lágrimas que invadían sus ojos y la frustración que impregnaba cada una de sus facciones. Candy pudo notar cómo un músculo en sus sienes se tensaba con la ansiedad reprimida.

Es por Grandchester ¿No es así? – dijo él amargamente.

Yves, por favor, no te lastimes más – suplicó Candy que no estaba dispuesta a dar mayores explicaciones.

Es él quien tiene la llave de tu corazón ¿Me equivoco, Candy? – preguntó otra vez casi gimiendo de dolor - ¡Por favor Candy, necesito saber la verdad!

La rubia bajó la cabeza de nuevo, volviendo la espalda para ocultar su rostro afligido. Caminó unos cuantos pasos por el balcón. Luego, se detuvo y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho confesó:

Sí, estoy enamorada de él – admitió – Lo he amado por largo tiempo. A veces creo que vine a Francia tratando de huir de su recuerdo, pero el destino insiste en ponérmelo en el camino – explicó – Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes entre tú y yo, Yves. Desafortunadamente, no puedo controlar mis sentimientos por él- concluyó Candy melancólica.

Él debe ser un hombre muy afortunado – murmuró Yves con voz temblorosa – Espero que pueda hacerte feliz como lo mereces, Candy.

Las lágrimas de la joven finalmente corrieron por sus lindas mejillas, iluminadas por los rayos lunares. La situación se había vuelto extremadamente dolorosa para ella.

No me malinterpretes, Yves – trató ella de aclarar – Amo a Terri, esa es la verdad, pero eso no significa que él corresponda mis sentimientos. Una vez él estuvo enamorado de mi, pero eso fue en el pasado. Ahora somos solamente amigos, y puede que así permanezcamos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, lo que él sienta o no por mi no cambiará mis sentimientos por él. Ahora sé que siempre le amaré hasta el último día de mi existencia – suspiró ella tristemente.

No creo que le seas indiferente, Candy – dijo Yves con sinceridad – Como hombre de algún modo entiendo los sentimientos de Grandchester por ti, y aunque me encantaría decirte lo contrario, si quiero ser franco contigo y conmigo mismo, debo admitir que él ciertamente parece estar muy enamorado de ti. De alguna forma, lo sentí desde que lo vi por primera vez, la noche en que regresaste del Frente . . . De todas formas, el resultado siempre es el mismo para mi, parece que el amor me niega su gracia – concluyó él con oscuro tono.

El alma de Candy se encogió ante el comentario de Yves y su característico espíritu noble luchó desesperadamente por encontrar alguna palabra de aliento para el hombre cuyo corazón acaba de romper involuntariamente.

Yves, yo sé que todo lo que pueda decirte ahora podría sonar vacío y sin sentido – comenzó ella – Comprendo tu dolor porque he estado en situaciones similares antes, y sé lo que se siente tener el corazón roto. No obstante, el amor no siempre esconderá su rostro de ti . . . . Eres un hombre increíble y estoy segura de que muchas mujeres querrían ser amadas por ti y te corresponderían con ardor. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

El joven miró a Candy con una triste sonrisa. "No me importan todas esas mujeres que dices tú Candy" - pensó – "Es solamente tú quien yo desearía me correspondiera."

Gracias amiga – dijo él luchando por contener las lágrimas – Ahora, supongo que te gustaría volver al hospital – sugirió sin mirar a los ojos de la joven.

Creo que sería lo mejor – replicó ella.

La Sra. Kenwood hacía su ronda cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las camas estaba vacía. No obstante, como era la cama de Terri la anciana no se preocupó en lo más mínimo. El paciente estaba, después de todo, prácticamente recuperado y una pequeña caminata nocturna no le iba a hacer ningún daño. Además, no era la primera vez que él hacía algo así y la mujer lo sabía.

¡Tan joven y sufriendo de insomnio! – pensó ella- ¡Ay, pobre niño!

Después de esta consideración la anciana continuó revisando el estado de los otros pacientes.

¡Ya pasan de la media noche!- pensó él - ¿Qué diablos está ella tratando de probar?

El joven caminaba a lo largo de los oscuros corredores con pasos largos y firmes, los cuales eran clara señal de su recuperación física, pero también daban cuenta de su nerviosismo. Dejó atrás los pabellones y los quirófanos y continuó caminando hasta llegar a los dormitorios del personal. Conocía bien el lugar hacia donde se dirigía porque en los meses anteriores había recorrido el mismo camino varias veces durante las horas de la madrugada. Solía vagar hacia el cuarto de ella, reposar luego su frente en la puerta de madera de su dormitorio e imaginar que podía seguir el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de la muchacha mientras dormía. Se quedaba ahí en silencio por instantes sin tiempo, percibiendo el perfume de la joven, su calor, su sabor y el sonido de su respiración con los sentidos del alma.

Pero esa noche su expedición no era tan placentera como lo había sido otras veces. Con cada nueva zancada su cuerpo alcanzaba más alta temperatura y su mente lo envenenaba con oscuras ideas. Terrence Grandchester se odiaba a si mismo en ocasiones. Su mal carácter, su inseguridad disfrazada de arrogancia, las heridas internas aún sin sanar, su hostilidad y su apasionado corazón le habían traído siempre una buena cantidad de complicaciones, y aunque su oficio era controlar y fingir emociones, siempre que se trataba de Candice White, su auto-control se iba al traste y sus sentimientos tomaban posesión de sus actos en forma caótica.

Y ahí estaba él, caminando en círculos a lo largo del corredor que llevaba al cuarto de Candy, mirando insistentemente al reloj en la pared y viendo repetidamente a través de la vidriera de la ventana para cerciorarse si un auto aparecía en la lejanía.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- se decía así mismo cuando el lado razonable de su yo salía a la superficie de su mente - ¿Tengo acaso el derecho de entrometerme en su vida personal? ¿Qué soy yo para ella? Solamente un amigo. Alguien que ella alguna vez amó pero que después la dejó para prometerle matrimonio a otra ¿Qué significo para ella ahora? Tal vez solamente un recuerdo de un tiempo ya en su pasado que no desea recordar. Entonces . . .¿Cómo me atrevo a estar aquí, esperándola como un marido engañado? – pero un segundo después su yo combativo protestaba - ¿Y qué hay con todas esas miradas? ¿Qué de todas las veces que tomé su mano durante estos meses y ella no la retiró? ¿Y la flor diaria en el vaso? ¿Los atardeceres que compartimos en el jardín?¿Su preocupación por mi relación con mi madre y mil otros detalles que han hecho nacer en mi la esperanza? ¡No! Ella no se va a salir con la suya con todos estos mensajes confusos que me ha mandado ¡Me debe una explicación!

Y así continuó caminando en círculos, debatiendo si debía quedarse o marcharse y torturándose a sí mismo con especulaciones morbosas acerca de lo que Candy e Yves podrían estar haciendo esa noche.

Una repentina ráfaga cruzó la noche presagiando la inminente lluvia. El auto se detuvo en frente de los dormitorios del personal. Una vez que el ruido del motor se hubo extinguido, un nuevo y desagradable silencio se cernió sobre el joven médico y la rubia. Ambos estaban conscientes de que la hora de su despedida había llegado y ninguno de ellos sabía cómo enfrentar la penosa situación. Sin decir palabra Yves abrió la portezuela y salió del auto, caminando alrededor del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Candy. La joven aceptó la mano que el hombre le ofreció, pero una vez que se hubo apeado e intentó recuperar su mano se dio cuenta de que el joven no la quería soltar.

¿Podrías reconsiderar tu decisión? – rogó en un último intento, mirando ardientemente a las lagunas verdes en los ojos de la joven.

Por favor, Yves . Ya discutimos eso – replicó ella abrumada.

Entiendo. Discúlpame- murmuró él acremente - ¿Te veré de nuevo antes de mi partida?

No lo creo – respondió ella con los ojos fijos en el pavimento – Estaré trabajando en cirugía por dos días y supongo que tú vas a estar de licencia ¿No es así?

Así es. Puede que pase por el hospital para despedirme de mis pacientes y entregar un reporte, pero me imagino que tú vas a estar ocupada – insinuó tristemente, aún sin soltar la mano de la muchacha – Así que . . .creo que este es el adiós.

Sí.

Candy . . .quieres . . .- dudó él mientras su corazón luchaba entre su amor altruista por la joven y su pasión posesiva - ¿Quieres que hable con Grandchester, de hombre a hombre? Tal vez yo le pueda hacer ver que . . .

¡No, por favor! – interrumpió ella alarmada – Si hay algo que decir, es sólo entre Terri y yo . . . Tal vez, al final de todo, él se irá al igual que tú, y yo continuaré con mi vida como siempre lo hecho – dijo liberando finalmente su mano del fuerte apretón del joven.

La joven tomó la cola de su vestido y dando la espalda empezó a caminar, pero un segundo más tarde detuvo sus pasos y regresó hacia donde estaba el joven.

Amigo mío – dijo ella conmovida – Siento muchísimo haberte lastimado de esta manera. Desearía que las cosas entre nosotros hubiesen sido diferentes. Yves . . .¿Podrías alguna vez perdonarme por el daño que te he causado?

No hay nada que perdonar, Candy – replicó él sinceramente – Culpa al destino, a la suerte o a esta guerra sin sentido . . .Sé bien que nunca quisiste lastimarme.

Candy se quedó sin palabras por un instante.

Adiós amigo mío , y por favor, cuídate mucho cuando estés en el Frente – dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano.

El joven tomó la delicada mano femenina e inclinando su torso hacia la muchacha depositó un beso en su mano enguantada, el cual hizo durar por unos segundos, como el último contacto robado con la mujer que nunca sería suya. Un instante después de que los labios del joven se hubieron separado de la mano de Candy, ligeras gotas de una fina llovizna empezaron a caer.

Adiós, Candy. Rezaré por tu felicidad – dijo él dejando ir a la joven y siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que ella hubo desaparecido cerrando la puerta trasera del hospital. No la volvería a ver en años.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer más insistentemente e Yves permaneció bajo el cálido chubasco veraniego dejando que el agua lavara sus penas. Después de un rato, finalmente reaccionó y se metió al auto, el cual desapareció en la distancia bajo la lluvia que incrementaba su fuerza a cada minuto.

Una vez que la joven hubo entrado en el edificio, comprendió que de nuevo alguien querido para ella salía de su vida. No estaba enamorada de Yves, pero era terriblemente doloroso perder a un amigo. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima que se apresuró a enjugar con el pañuelo bordado que guardaba dentro de su guante. Afuera, el aguacero se hacía cada vez más tupido.

Un par de iridiscentes ojos azules observaron con desesperación la escena de los adioses de Yves y Candy. Pero desde la distancia, sin saber las palabras que se estaban diciendo y con la mente nublada por los celos, el joven en el corredor percibió una versión muy diferente de la historia. El corazón de Terri se consumió en llamas contando los minutos que Yves sostuvo la mano de Candy, imaginando las ternezas que podría estarle diciendo y pensando que cada vez que la joven bajaba la cabeza era porque se sentía abrumada por los cumplidos del joven médico. Entonces, ella pareció despedirse y alejarse unos metros, solamente para regresar después hacia donde el hombre estaba aún de pie, junto al auto. Cuando el hombre inclinó su torso hacia la joven, la sangre azul de Terri alcanzó el punto de ebullición y sin tener el valor de presenciar cómo alguien que no era él mismo besaba a la mujer de su vida, volvió el rostro alejándose de la ventana mientras una lágrima solitaria le rodaba por la mejilla. El joven no vio cómo Yves simplemente besaba la mano de Candy y ella corría hacia el hospital después de eso.

Candy subió las escaleras lentamente, sus pies se sentían tan pesados como su corazón. Solamente podía pensar en llegar a su cuarto para liberarse del corsé, tomar una ducha fría y meterse a la cama con el fin de buscar en el sueño algún tipo de alivio para su desconsuelo. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que el deseado descanso no sería posible al descubrir con ojos asombrados la figura de Terri de pie en el corredor, esperándola.

El joven, que había experimentado todas las pasiones de un corazón afligido en una sola noche, perdió los últimos vestigios de cordura que le quedaban cuando finalmente vio a la hermosa carcelera de su alma caminando hacia él. Recorrió con la mirada la curvilínea figura envuelta en la seda verde de una falda recta con una breve cola. Sus oídos pudieron percibir los suaves ruidos de sus enaguas almidonadas con cada paso que ella daba hacia él, y conforme se acercaba, el joven pudo distinguir el atrevido escote enfatizado por una banda drapeada de seda verde oscuro que regalaba la vista de dos delicados y blancos hombros y un seductor pecho que hizo que el pulso del hombre se acelerara. Interiormente Terri maldijo a la costurera por jugar con sus ansiedades masculinas justo en el momento que la última cosa que él quería, era derretirse ante la mujer que lo había hecho sufrir en toda aquella noche. Luego, el joven pensó que el mismo efecto que el revelador vestido tenía sobre él, debía haber sido sentido por Yves y los demás hombres en la gala, y esta sólo reflexión fue suficiente para ponerlo en el peor de sus humores.

¿Se divirtió la Srta. Andley? – preguntó sardónicamente - ¡Pero qué pregunta más estúpida de mi parte, seguramente sí lo hizo. Después de todo ya son las 2 de la mañana!

Candy miró al hombre con ojos pasmados ¿Qué estaba diciendo?¿Le estaba reprochando la hora en que llegaba? ¿Estaba él ahí esperándola para regañarla como si fuera su padre? ¡Eso era el colmo! Una pelea con Terri después de los bochornosos momentos que había vivido al lado de Yves serían la gota necesaria para derramar el vaso de una noche terrible.

Por favor, Terri – rogó ella tratando de evitar una nueva pelea con el joven – He tenido un día muy difícil y no quiero pelear contigo ahora – concluyó pasando de largo frente al joven.

¿Y quién se está peleando, querida? – replicó él caminando tras de ella, sin estar dispuesto a dispensarla de su venganza – Yo solamente me preguntaba si te habías divertido bailando con ese maldito comedor de ranas ¿No piso tus piecesitos?

Ignoraré ese estúpido y grosero comentario – respondió ella altiva sin detener su paso.

Tal vez la dama debería de preocuparse por su reputación – continuó él mofándose– Salir sin chaperona no es el estilo americano, supongo. Me pregunto lo que tu conservadora familia diría si se enterara qué tan liberal te estás volviendo aquí en Francia.

¡Ja! – se rió Candy burlonamente - ¿No es irónico cómo un caballero puede presumir de sus habilidades para conquistar los afectos de muchas mujeres con vergonzosa promiscuidad, mientras que una dama debe permanecer pura e intocable, siempre resguardada por una vieja chaperona? ¡Por favor, Terri! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Estamos en el siglo XX!

¡Ay, se me olvidaba que la dama es una feminista! – insistió él, sin estar dispuesto a renunciar – Pero no es tan radical como para rechazar la adulación cuando viene de una hombre ¿No es así? ¿No te dijo él mil veces cuán abrumadoramente bella luces esta noche? Seguramente eso complació tu ego en buena medida ¿Dime Candy, disfrutas haciendo que los hombre enloquezcan? ¿Te complace jugar con los sentimientos de ese ridículo médico francés?

La joven, que ya había llegado hasta la puerta de su cuarto, se detuvo en silencio, visiblemente molesta con los comentarios agrios de Terri.

¿Cómo puedes, tú precisamente, atreverte a decir cosas tan horribles? – le reprochó con el fuego de la ira ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos verdes – Me conoces muy bien y deberías ser capaz de comprender que yo jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de Yves- se defendió ella encarando al joven.

¡Entonces estás jugando con los míos, mocosa malcriada! – respondió él mientras el demonio de los celos poseía su mente y cuerpo.

A este punto el joven ya no era dueño de sus reacciones. Controlado por la cólera asió violentamente a la joven por los hombros, luchando furiosamente contra los estremecimientos que le recorrían el cuerpo a causa del contacto con la suave piel de aquella mujer, y empujándola hasta acorralarla contra el muro. Terri colocó sus manos en la pared, una de cada lado de modo que la muchacha quedó atrapada en una celda cuyos barrotes eran los brazos del joven.

Candy se quedó inmóvil, los movimientos rápidos del hombre la habían tomado por sorpresa. Su proximidad le estaba haciendo bajar la guardia en contra de su voluntad. Ahí estaba él, sus atrayentes ojos encendidos en flamas verdes y azules, su agitada respiración invadiéndole el olfato con esencia de canela, y para acabar de empeorar las cosas, tal vez forzado por el calor de la noche, el hombre se había quitado la camisa y ella podía admirar sus marcados hombros y pecho.

Estoy perdida – fue lo último pensamiento coherente que ella pudo coordinar enojándose consigo misma por su debilidad y deseando tener control de la situación justo como él parecía dominarla.

No obstante, nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Terri estaba tan perdido como Candy, subyugado por los encantos de la joven que parecían más tentadores vistos de tan cerca.

¿Es así, Candy? – preguntó él suavemente - ¿Estás jugando con mis sentimientos?

Terri , yo . . . - masculló ella y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando él uso su mano derecha para levantar la barbilla de la joven y así verle directo a los ojos.

El hombre inclinó su rostro y Candy reaccionó entrecerrando los ojos. Se sentía bajo el influjo de una clase de encantamiento que no le permitía pensar. El rumor de la lluvia afuera del edificio y la agitada respiración de ambos era lo único que ellos podían escuchar.

Él, por su parte, miró a los labios rosas de la joven evocando el sabor a fresas silvestres que una sola vez había probado. Pero entonces, el recuerdo de la escena que había visto desde la ventana un minuto antes le apuñaló de nuevo.

¡Ay, Candy! – dijo él con vehemencia – Quiero borrar de tus labios cada beso francés que recibiste esta noche, para siempre.

¡Acto seguido la visión del joven se oscureció! Un agudo dolor en su mejilla lo despertó del trance al tiempo que la joven le abofeteaba la cara. La muchacha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el alma llena de indignación aprovechó la confusión del muchacho para liberarse de su prisión y entrar a su cuarto en un solo movimiento. Pronto, el joven estaba de nuevo solo en el corredor, frustrado con el abortado deseo de un beso que nunca nació y el corazón roto por un nuevo rechazo. Pero lo peor de todo era que él comprendía claramente que su enorme boca había arruinado su oportunidad.

Dentro del cuarto Candy corrió a arrojarse en la cama donde derramó las más amargas lágrimas.

¿Cómo pudiste decir eso? – dijo ella entre sollozos -¡ Cuando tú has sido el único que he besado en toda mi vida. Hombre estúpido y arrogante!

El llanto de Candy se perdió en el barullo de la tormenta. El cielo vertió sus torrentes sobre París por el resto de la noche.

El día siguiente era agosto 30. Terri no había conciliado el sueño ni por un instante en toda la noche y se sentía como el hombre más miserable en toda la Tierra. Sabía que no vería a Candy por dos días porque ella le había hecho saber con anticipación –antes de su pelea, por supuesto – que estaría trabajando en cirugía de tiempo completo. Por lo tanto, su desesperación era aún peor. Pensó en ir al cuarto de Candy durante la noche siguiente para disculparse, pero después cambió de opinión. Para él, era más que obvio que había perdido la batalla. Mientras Candy había tenido tiernos adioses con Yves la noche anterior, él solamente había conseguido una humillante bofetada ¿Podía acaso estar más claro que el doctor francés lo había derrotado finalmente?

Por otra parte, Yves Bonnot no se apareció en todo el día. El médico que lo substituyó no explicó qué había pasado con su colega y Terri no preguntó. Así que el día pasó lenta y penosamente. Nada podía ser peor que aquel silencio e incertidumbre, pensó el joven, pero la siguiente mañana se daría cuenta de que ciertamente había algo peor.

El día siguiente Terri recibió una carta con el sello del ejército de los Estados Unidos. El mensaje decía simplemente que se esperaba que se uniera a su pelotón en Verdún. La carta también incluía un boleto de tren para la mañana del 2 de septiembre, muy temprano. Al joven se le habían concedido dos días de licencia empezando el día 31 de agosto, en otras palabras, ese mismo día. Se suponía que abandonase el hospital de inmediato.

Así que, después de tres meses, su tiempo se había terminado y parecía que había malgastado la oportunidad de su vida lastimeramente. Con el peso de sus remordimientos sobre los hombros Terri recogió sus pertenencias y una vez que hubo retirado los vendajes de su torso, empezó a ponerse el uniforme lentamente. La enfermera de turno le trajo unos papeles que debía firmar antes de salir del hospital y él se atrevió a preguntarle acerca de Candy. La mujer solamente pudo decirle que la rubia estaba participando en una cirugía y como era un caso difícil seguramente estaría ocupada por largo rato.

El joven se despidió brevemente de los otros pacientes y al fin, mirando a aquel lugar que había sido su morada por tres meses y sintiendo los mismos dolores en el corazón que había experimentado cuando abandonó el Colegio San Pablo, seis años antes, dejó el pabellón. No obstante, cuando ya estaba en marcha, caminando por los corredores, alcanzó a mirar en la distancia al jardín interior y el cerezo. Se detuvo un instante y en su mente vio de nuevo los momentos que había disfrutado en compañía de la mujer que amaba. Terri se dio cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que había pasado en París, no había reunido el valor para decirle a ella lo que sentía.

¡Eres un cobarde y un estúpido! – se dijo a sí mismo - ¿Te vas a ir así nada más? ¿La vas a dejar ir de nuevo, sin intentarlo, por lo menos una sola vez? – le reclamó su voz interior - ¿Tendría caso hacerlo, si es claro que ella lo prefirió a él? – se contestó a sí mismo – Dices eso por lo que viste . . . o creíste ver . . . pero nunca se lo preguntaste a ella directamente ¿O sí? – respondió la voz en un reproche - ¿No sería bueno que trataras de sincerarte con ella abriéndole tu corazón? ¿Qué puedes perder? – continuó la voz – Podría recibir una nueva humillación, y ya estoy cansado de sus rechazos – dijo él – Entonces huye y deja que tu orgullo sea tu eterna compañía – concluyó la voz.

Ese último pensamiento se hundió en la mente del joven haciendo un eco que resonó una y otra vez ¿No era Candy la mujer que él amaba? . . .¿La única que él había amado jamás? Terri tomó su bolsa y caminó firmemente hacia el jardín.

Se sentó en la banca que había compartido con Candy varias veces y sacando su carpeta de piel comenzó a escribir una carta. La mano del hombre trabajó sostenidamente por un buen rato hasta que la página estuvo llena. Finalmente firmó la misiva y la puso en un sobre.

No fue difícil para Terri encontrar a Julienne Boussenières. La mujer se sorprendió cuando vio al joven vistiendo su uniforme y con una mochila al hombro.

Madame – dijo él – como usted puede ver, hoy dejo el hospital. He recibido mis órdenes.

¿De ese modo? Quiero decir, tan inesperadamente – preguntó la mujer pasmada.

Bueno, todos sabíamos que esto podía pasar de un momento a otro, pero no me quiero ir sin hablar con Candy por última vez – dijo él – Imagino que usted comprende lo que quiero decir, Madame.

Sí, Sr. Grandchester, lo comprendo – asintió la mujer.

Entonces ¿Me haría el favor de entregarle esta carta? Es importante. De hecho, Madame, ahora toda mi vida depende de esta carta – rogó él entregando el sobre en manos de la mujer.

En ese caso, Sr. Grandchester- replicó ella- puede estar seguro que la dama recibirá sus líneas.

Gracias Madame – dijo él amablemente – Espero que su esposo vuelva pronto y le deseo lo mejor – añadió ofreciendo su mano a Julienne.

Lo mismo le deseo Sr. Grandchester – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

El hombre soltó la mano de la mujer y se alejó.

Yves Bonnot había pensado mucho en hablar con Terrence. Sabía que Candy no lo aprobaría pero él sentía que necesitaba ver a su rival por última vez antes de su partida para Arras y decirle que aceptaba su derrota. Era casi una cuestión de honor. Yves no quería partir cobardemente. Desafortunadamente, cuando él llegó al hospital aquella tarde se enteró de que Grandchester había abandonado el lugar. Yves se preguntó si el actor y Candy habían llegado a un entendimiento, pero como no pudo ver a la joven rubia, tuvo que dejar la ciudad sin saber lo que había pasado con ellos. Su tren dejó París a las 8 pm aquella misma noche.

Cuando Candy regresó a su habitación aquella noche el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente. Había estado trabajando sostenidamente por dos días sin mucha recompensa. Más de la mitad de los pacientes que habían sido intervenidos habían muerto en el quirófano ¡Su frustración era absoluta! Pero esa era una sola de las muchas cosas que ella tenía para lamentarse. Su última pelea con Terri, la noche del baile de gala, la había devastado moralmente. La muchacha no sabía si debía sentirse enojada o culpable.

Los celos de Terri habían sido tan obvios en esa ocasión que ahora la joven estaba segura de que él sentía algo por ella más allá de la amistad . . . pero sus comentarios habían sido tan ofensivos para la muchacha que aún guardaba resentimientos y, al mismo tiempo, se lamentaba por su violenta reacción. Sus sentimientos hacia Terrence jamás habían carecido de complejidad. Cuando ella llegó a su cuarto lo único que quería era dormir profundamente para olvidar sus problemas, al menos por una cuantas horas.

Candy no sabía que los eventos la iban a forzar a enfrentar su destino en vez de evadirlo con el sueño. Encima de su cama la joven encontró una carta con una letra que ella conocía muy bien. Cuando reconoció las firmes líneas el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. Con dedos convulsos por los nervios rasgó el sobre y empezó a leer:

Agosto 31 de 1918

Mi muy querida Candy:

Una carta no es el medio correcto para expresarte mi arrepentimiento por mi conducta. Te debo unas disculpas formales y espero seas tan amable de concederme la oportunidad de expresarlas personalmente, aunque sé bien que no lo merezco. Solamente me atrevo a pedirte esto porque estoy seguro de que tienes un corazón noble.

Como debes ya saber cuando leas esta carta, he sido dado de alta en el hospital. Esta mañana recibí órdenes de reunirme con mi pelotón en el Norte y partiré en un par de días, pero antes de irme me gustaría muchísimo volverte a ver, para decirte lo avergonzado que me siento por haberte tratado en forma tan grosera. Debo insistir que este tipo de cosas tienen que decirse en persona.

Sé que mañana tendrás un día libre como siempre sucede cuando trabajas doble turno en cirugía. Comprendo que es muy pretencioso de mi parte esperar que me dediques algo de tu tiempo durante tu día libre, pero siendo que parto pasado mañana no hay otro momento que pueda verte para hablar. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, Candy , no solamente mis humildes disculpas, sino muchos otros asuntos que no pude confiarte en todos estos meses. Tal vez lo que pueda yo decirte sea obsoleto o fútil, pero tengo que hacerlo. Por favor, te ruego, dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

No obstante, si decides que ya has tenido suficiente de mí, entenderé y aceptaré que he perdido para siempre tu amistad. En ese caso, yo soy el único culpable en esta historia. De cualquier manera, siempre bendeciré a mi suerte por darme la gracia de haberte conocido y atesoraré tu memoria hasta el último de mis días.

Por el contrario, si aún crees que este viejo amigo tuyo merece una última oportunidad, por favor querida Candy, encuéntrame al medio día de mañana, en el Jardín de Luxemburgo. Te estaré esperando cerca de la fuente principal frente al palacio.

Si nunca acudes a la cita, respetaré tu decisión y jamás volveré a molestarte por el resto de mi vida. Tienes mi palabra.

Siempre tuyo.

Terrence G. Grandchester


	13. Capitulo 13- La Alondra y el Ruiseñor

**Capítulo XIII**

**La Alondra y el Ruiseñor**

Candy se sentó en la cama rozando sus labios con la carta que había leído por la centésima vez aquella noche. Cerró sus ojos mientras sus sentimientos sitiaban su alma fatigada. Extrañamente, todos los temores, preocupaciones y resentimientos que la habían atormentado durante los días anteriores habían sido relegados a segundo término. Repentinamente, la única cosa que importaba para ella era la certeza de que Terrence estaba a punto de dejar París para enfrentar la muerte en el Frente Occidental.

Pasado mañana . . . .- pensaba ella mientras las manos le temblaban – ¡Estarás lejos pasado mañana! En sólo dos días te encontrarás enterrado en una de esas trincheras terriblemente oscuras esperando tu turno para ser enviado de nuevo a la línea de fuego.

Candy no podía evitar las siniestras imágenes y aterradores estruendos que invadían su mente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro. Recordó su propia experiencia la noche en que muriera el Dr. Duvall, el sonido de las detonaciones, los gritos de los heridos y la angustiosa visión del cuerpo sangrante de Terri la noche en que había llegado al hospital.

¡Dios todopoderoso! Ya sabía que esto pasaría . . .pero en el fondo de mi alma esperaba que . . . te rogué Señor. . . . tantas veces para que el final de esta guerra llegara antes . . . . para que él no fuese enviado de nuevo a ese infierno . . . Y ahora . . .- continuó ella entre sollozos – y ahora él va a regresar al Frente . . ¿ Cómo voy a vivir ahora sabiendo que él, que es mi misma alma, está arriesgando su preciosa vida otra vez?

La joven desdobló el papel una vez más y releyó las últimas líneas . . .

". . . por favor querida Candy, encuéntrame mañana al medio día, en el Jardín de Luxemburgo, estaré esperando por ti alrededor de la fuente central, frente al Palacio"

¡Él me quiere ver!- se repetía ella con aire emocionado – Terri quiere verme antes de partir . . . Pero, ¿Qué debo decir cuando lo tenga enfrente? ¿Qué puedo decir después de las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros la otra noche?

París está dividido por un río, el Sena, el cual ha sido la frontera natural entre dos diferentes áreas, los dos rostros de París. El mundo de los negocios y la vida nocturna está en la ribera derecha o "rive droite", mientras que la ribera izquierda es tradicionalmente conocida como el Barrio Latino o "Quartier Latin", el hogar de la Sorbona, los artistas y los intelectuales. Estudiantes, soñadores, Chopin y Liszt, Baudelaire y Picasso son algunos de los personajes que han poblado la "rive gauche", cada uno en su momento histórico correspondiente. Una perla en el corazón de esta versión parisina de la Academia Platónica, es el Palacio de Luxemburgo, bello y lujoso edificio rodeado de un enorme jardín que ha sido testigo de cuatro siglos de historia francesa.

El Jardín de Luxemburgo fue construido por María de Médicis al principio del siglo XVII. Es una enorme extensión de 224.500 metros cuadrados alrededor del palacio. Originalmente cubría un área todavía mayor, pero a través de los años ha sufrido un cierto número de amputaciones. A pesar de estos cambios, el jardín no ha disminuido su belleza. Luxemburgo fue abierto al público por primera vez por el Príncipe Gaston d'Orleans, durante el siglo XVIII. Aunque después de esa fecha han habido ciertos periodos en los cuales las puertas del jardín han sido cerradas a los visitantes regulares, éste es hoy en día y desde el siglo XIX, uno de los atractivos turísticos más importantes de la capital francesa, elegante parque de juegos para muchos niños, sitio de encuentro de los enamorados, usual paseo para los estudiantes universitarios y escenario de la más grande novela de Víctor Hugo.

A la derecha, el Boulevard Saint Michelle, al la izquierda la calle Guynemer, por detrás la calle Vaugirard y justo al frente la calle Auguste Compte. La Sorbona se encuentra a tan sólo una cuadra. Esa es la ubicación de ese sitio histórico ornamentado por la más grande fuente poligonal en la cual los pequeños visitantes tradicionalmente se divierten jugando con veleros de juguete. Hermosas veredas rodeadas de árboles y delicadas estatuas, callados y refrescantes rincones donde la gente puede sentarse sobre un barandal renacentista, o en una banca solitaria, o en el brocal de una fuente; eso y más es el Jardín de Luxemburgo.

Con cada paso que daba, los pliegues de su falda de piezas flotaban en una blanca ilusión de lino y organdí. Sostenido en parte por un moño de seda, su cabellos le cubría la espalda en espirales doradas que reflejaban la luz solar y, a veces, la escasa brisa veraniega hacia que un fugitivo rizo le rozara las mejillas. El nerviosismo de su cara podía ser visto fácilmente mientras sus irises verdes trataban de enfocar un punto aún borroso al final de la vereda que ella iba cruzando.

Candy estrujó su bolsa blanca con dedos aprehensivos al tiempo que su mente recordaba la conversación que había sostenido con Julienne la noche anterior, tratando de darse ánimos y sabiendo bien que con cada zancada estaba más cerca de la fuente central.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Julie? - había preguntado la joven melancólicamente.

¿Acaso no lo amas? – le había respondido la morena usando otra pregunta.

¡Con todo mi corazón! – había sido la respuesta inmediata de Candy.

¿No es obvio que él también te ama?- preguntó de nuevo Julie.

Nunca lo ha dicho . . . pero . . .la otra noche estaba tan celoso – murmuró la rubio pensativa.

Entonces, no veo por qué debas estarte preguntando lo que tienes que hacer – dijo la otra mujer sonriendo.

Tengo miedo, Julie – confesó la joven – no sé qué le podría yo decir, cómo reaccionar.

Julienne sonrió dulcemente tomando la mano de Candy para infundirle valor.

No pienses en eso – explicó ella en un susurro con una expresión traviesa en la mirada – Sigue los dictados de tu corazón, Candy, sólo sigue a tu corazón. Cada latido te dirá qué hacer cuando llegue el momento.

Estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo coordinar mis ideas – dijo la joven apuntando a su cabeza con una risita tensa.

Entonces confía en mi y te diré lo que debes de hacer ahora – explicó la mujer.

¿Qué?

Tómate esto – ordenó Julienne suavemente dándole a Candy una taza que previamente había dejado descansando sobre el pequeño escritorio, cerca de la cama – esto te ayudará a conciliar el sueño. Mañana te pondrás un hermoso vestido y asistirás a esa cita. Deja que el amor haga el resto

Candy había seguido el consejo de su amiga y cuando el té hubo hecho su efecto, la joven calló en un pacífico sopor sin sueños ni pesadillas.

Deja que el amor haga el resto . . . deja que el amor haga el resto – Candy se repetía en su cabeza mientras continuaba caminando a lo largo del parque.

Como era un sábado en la mañana, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, especialmente madres y nanas con niños pequeños. Al tiempo que caminaba entre los niños que corrían por el jardín su corazón latía más fuertemente con un estruendo tal que ella pensó que podía ser escuchado en cada rincón del enorme jardín y hasta en las cámaras del Palacio. De repente, la joven se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar. Vio la gran fuente y se preguntó dónde exactamente podía estar él. Observó el increíble tamaño del monumento poligonal y la gran cantidad de gente que estaba sentada alrededor de ella. La muchacha probablemente tendría que caminar por varios cientos de metros antes de poder distinguir a Terrence entre el resto de los visitantes.

Sin embargo, una corazonada le hizo sentir que no debía moverse por un rato y solamente dejar que las voces en su alma le dijeran dónde estaba él. Se detuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y luego empezó a caminar como si una fuerza interior la estuviera conduciendo hacia su destino. La joven no batalló mucho para encontrarlo. Ahí estaba él, de pie con su característica gallardía, anchos hombros que la hacían sentirse pequeña y el pie derecho dando ligeros golpecitos en el piso.

Está inquieto – adivinó ella sonriendo suavemente. Permaneció inmóvil por un rato admirando la figura del joven y en ese momento olvidó el último remanente de resentimientos que guardaba por las palabras dichas un par de noches antes.

Los ojos masculinos se perdían en la superficie del agua, siguiendo el rastro de uno de aquellos veleritos de juguete que dejaba una estela rizada sobre el líquido cristalino. Cualquiera que hubiese visto a aquel joven vestido en el uniforme verde oscuro del ejército americano, parado impávidamente cerca de la fuente, hubiese pensado tal vez que se trataba de una estatua más en el parque. Así de calmado e impasible se veía. Nadie se habría imaginado entonces el terrible tumulto que se agitaba dentro de él.

Estaba nervioso en verdad ¡Por todos los cielos, vaya que estaba nervioso! Más inquieto que en una noche de estreno ¿Acudiría ella a la cita? ¿Qué si no iba? ¿Cómo iba él a continuar viviendo? Su pecho era un caldero hirviente e inconscientemente su cuerpo buscó un escape golpeando el pavimento con discretos movimientos de su pie. Si ella planeaba acudir a la cita ya se estaba retrasada . . . pero tal vez ella había decidido no ir . . . La expectación era dolorosa.

Fue entonces que un dolor rápido y agudo le asestó el pecho por un segundo e inmediatamente después una fragancia de rosas invadió sus sentidos. Terri supo entonces que su corazón había presentido la presencia de Candy a sus espaldas. Aún temeroso de estarse mintiendo a sí mismo, se rehusó a darse la vuelta para ver si ella estaba realmente ahí.

¡Hola! – dijo una dulce voz y entonces él supo que su corazón no le había engañado.

El joven se volvió lentamente y cuando vio a la pequeña dama frente a él, sus ojos se perdieron en la albura de su silueta pero no pudo decir palabra. La joven se percató de la gran tensión que él llevaba a cuestas y lo animó con una sonrisa que obró milagros en el hombre.

Hola Candy – respondió él devolviendo la sonrisa y recobrando su usual autocontrol, o al menos parte de él – Estoy . . . muy contento de que hayas venido.

Bueno, no tenía otros planes para hoy . . . así que . .. me dije que podría ser buena idea aceptar la invitación de cierto soldado- respondió ella casualmente tratando de aligerar la tensa atmósfera.

Gracias – fue la única respuesta del joven pero Candy entendió que lo decía de corazón.

Ahora ¿Podrías decirme qué planes tienes para el paseo? – preguntó ella con una expresión vivaz en el rostro, sintiéndose más y más a gusto en la presencia del hombre. Una calidez familiar había empezado a envolverle el alma ante la proximidad del joven.

Ehhh...yo...yo me preguntaba- masculló él – si te gustaría caminar alrededor del jardín. Es un lugar hermoso y hay muchos rincones que valen la pena de ser vistos ¿Has estado aquí antes?

Sí, vine con Julie y . . . otros amigos- explicó Candy tratando de evitar mencionar el nombre de Yves – pero estábamos algo limitados de tiempo entonces así que no logré ver mucho del lugar.

Entonces, déjame enseñártelo todo – sugirió él - ¿Alguna vez te he contado que cuando yo tenía 12 años mi padre me mandó aquí para tomar unos cursos de verano?

No, nunca – respondió ella sorprendida – Fue un lindo detalle de su parte.

Debo admitir que al principio yo no quería venir – explicó él – en ese tiempo yo estaba demasiado resentido con mi padre por su abandono, pero ahora le agradezco la experiencia. Vine a este lugar varias veces durante aquel verano.

¡Debió haber sido emocionante! – comentó la joven – Tus maestros fueron muy amables trayéndolos a ti y a tus compañeros del colegio de verano a este parque.

¡No, no, ellos no me trajeron aquí nunca! – confesó Terri usando por primera vez en tres días aquella endiablada sonrisa que era parte de su personalidad – Yo solía venir aquí por mi cuenta – añadió mientras se rascaba la sien derecha con un gesto ladino.

¡Te escabullías, querrás decir! – dijo Candy acusadoramente.

Si lo quieres decir de ese modo . . .yo diría, más bien, que solía explorar por iniciativa propia.

Candy se rió alegremente y el sol salió para Terri. La pareja comenzó a caminar alrededor de la fuente con un paso aletargado.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que caminamos juntos de esta manera, Candy? – pensó Terri mientras ambos paseaban alrededor de las jardineras del palacio llenas de flores multicolores – Aquellos momentos que pasamos en el Zoológico Blue River . . . Aquellos días despreocupados están ya muy lejos . . . y aún así, tu sonrisa es todavía tan brillante como entonces, tan plena de luz y dulce frescura ¿Qué tienes Candice White, que siempre que estás a mi lado un poderoso torrente de energía me llena de pies a cabeza? Tú añades luz a mi pintura ensombrecida haciendo un hermoso claroscuro.

Continuaron caminando, charlando acerca de mil cosas sin importancia, y riéndose de el más simple de los detalles mientras sus pies los llevaban a lo largo de un sendero rodeado por una larga valla de árboles.

Solamente tú sabes cómo hacerme sentir de este modo, Terri – se dijo Candy a sí misma pretendiendo estar totalmente absorta en la contemplación de la Estatua de Pan – como si nunca hubiese sentido miedo o soledad, como si una parte que falta dentro de mi encontrase al fin su lugar y un calor íntimo envolviese mi corazón protegiéndome del más frío de los inviernos. Eres la hoguera que mantiene el calor de mi alma.

Continuaron su caminata hasta alcanzar la estatua de María de Médicis y decidieron tomar un descanso en una banca cercana.

Este lugar es maravilloso – dijo la joven emocionadamente – ¡Cada centímetro está lleno de belleza y armonía! Y mira esos robles por allá ¿No son regios?

Dime, Candy – inquirió el joven divertido ante el entusiasmo de la muchacha - ¿Cómo haces para mantener esa capacidad de asombro ante cada cosa?

Nada . . . ¡Es sólo que este mundo es admirable! – respondió ella sonriente – Dondequiera que vuelvo la mirada encuentro millones de razones para admirar y agradecer a Dios por la vida ¿No sientes lo mismo, Terri?

Bueno, mi habilidad para apreciar las cosas está siendo eclipsada por los ruidos en mi estómago – señaló él con un guiño - ¿No tienes hambre?

Ahora que lo dices – replicó ella – creo que sería buena idea tomar el almuerzo.

Entonces te invito. Conozco un "bistro" cerca de aquí donde sirven muy buena comida – sugirió él

¿Te arriesgarás a invitarme? – bromeó ella – Sabes que mi apetito y yo podríamos dejarte en la calle.

Tomaré el riesgo – dijo él sonriendo y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que ofrecía su brazo a la joven dama.

Candy dudó por un segundo pero finalmente aceptó la galantería colocando su mano en el brazo del joven a pesar de los choques eléctricos que corrieron por sus músculos al primer contacto. Pronto, la pareja se encontraba caminando hacia el Portal Oriente con el propósito de tomar el Boulevard Saint Michelle.

El sol vespertino bañaba la "rive gauche" reflejando sus luces sobre los toldos rojiblancos de los restaurancillos y bares a lo largo del boulevard. En otros tiempos, verdaderas hordas de jóvenes, principalmente estudiantes, hubiesen estado plagando aquellos lugares para tomar un ligero bocadillo durante el día. Pero aquel verano mucho de esos estudiantes habían abandonado París para engrosar las filas en el Frente Occidental. Así que, los restaurantes que alguna vez fueron prósperos estaban prácticamente vacíos y los empleados languidecían de aburrimiento.

Terri llevó a Candy a uno de esos pequeños "bistros" a lo largo del boulevard Saint Michelle, con sillas pintadas en vivos colores y manteles impecablemente blancos. Las mesas estaban dispuestas afuera y adentro del establecimiento, en cada una había un vaso de cristal azul con una rosa roja para adornar la atmósfera y en el interior del lugar un joven tocaba un viejo piano de vez en cuando, para amenizar la comida. La joven pareja escogió una mesa dentro del restaurante y a pesar de las bromas de Candy sobre su apetito, la muchacha solamente ordenó un platillo muy ligero.

Terri reclinaba su cara sobre su mano izquierda, apoyándose en el codo y con la otra jugueteaba perezosamente con el tenedor, demasiado ocupado en contemplar a la joven en frente de él como para poner atención a la comida en su plato. La chica, totalmente consciente del escrutinio del joven sobre ella, trataba de concentrarse en su plato comiendo a un paso regular con los ojos totalmente absortos en la ensalada como si se tratara de la cosa más fascinante en el mundo entero. Más tarde, cuando finalmente ella se atrevió a levantar los ojos, se encontró con un par de linternas azules que la enfocaban con una luz insistente.

Candy – dijo él rompiendo el silencio y la joven sintió que su corazón se detenía al sonido de su voz – Lo siento – dijo él solamente.

¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó ella dejando el plato a un lado, aún sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar claramente.

Dije que lo siento mucho- repitió el joven con seria expresión en sus finas facciones- Te pedí que nos viéramos hoy porque quería disculparme por mi comportamiento la otra noche.

Y . . . – alcanzó ella a decir

Y por lo tanto me disculpo, Candy – dijo él y obedeciendo un hábito que aún no perdía, atrapó la mano de la muchacha en la suya – Me siento terriblemente avergonzado por las cosas que dije . . . Ni siquiera tengo el derecho de estar compartiendo este momento contigo. Tal vez no deberías de haber venido para que así yo recibiese lo que realmente merezco ...- dijo él con voz temblorosa y ella sintió cómo él estrujaba su mano nerviosamente – pero soy tan afortunado que viniste . . . ¡Gracias, Candy!

Acepto tus disculpas, Terri – replicó ella sin poder mirarle a los ojos – Yo tampoco fui muy dulce que digamos . . . No hablemos más de ello. Sólo imagina que nunca pasó y otra vez seremos los buenos amigos que siempre hemos sido.

Está bien . . . Buenos amigos, entonces.. . como siempre – masculló él desviando la mirada hacia el hombre que tocaba el piano en una esquina del restaurante, mientras los dedos del joven actor empezaron a acariciar ligeramente el dorso de la mano de Candy. El contacto con la piel de la joven y sus palabras conciliadoras eran tan alentadores que él empezó a recuperar su habitual temeridad.

El silencio reinó por un breve instante, ni el hombre ni la mujer abrieron sus labios para hablar, mientras el músico en la esquina terminaba su canción. El joven artista tomó el vaso de vino que el dueño del "bistro" le había hecho llegar como de costumbre, y se dispuso a descansar por un rato. Otro joven sentado a la mesa próxima a la de Candy y Terri, se puso de pie repentinamente y se aproximó al pianista. Ambos hombres parecían conocerse muy bien y conversaban animadamente y con gran familiaridad. En otra esquina del "bistro", una pareja de mediana edad tomaba el almuerzo y unos cuantos metros más a la izquierda, un hombre en uniforme bebía una cerveza con lentos sorbos. Los meseros charlaban entre sí tratando de matar el aburrimiento a fuerza de compartir anécdotas y cuentos graciosos. Fue entonces cuando el pianista se puso de pie y se dirigió a los parroquianos.

Queridos amigos – dijo en tono informal – Mi amigo Jacques Prévert, aquí conmigo, a quien algunos de ustedes ya conocen, ha escrito otro de sus bellos poemas y yo me atreví a ponerle música para hacerlo canción. Espero que les guste y que lo recuerden cuando Jacques se vuelva un poeta famoso, porque, créanme, estoy seguro de que algún día será famoso.

El joven pianista se sentó en frente del instrumento y con hábiles dedos empezó a acariciar las teclas de marfil. De las cuerdas del viejo piano se escapó entonces una cascada de notas melancólicas que invadieron el cuarto alcanzando el oído de Candy. La dulce y triste línea melódica de la canción la hizo concentrar su atención en la letra, pero a pesar del año que había vivido en Francia, su oído aún no estaba lo suficientemente bien entrenado como para entender las palabras en la canción.

La música es hermosa – murmuró ella suavemente – es una pena que no entienda muy bien la letra – admitió – pero estoy segura que el poema que inspiró esa música debe también ser hermoso.

Y lo es – replicó Terri, aún sosteniendo la mano de la rubia – aunque muy triste.

¿Qué dice?

Bueno, parece que el poeta está hablando de un amor pasado que aún no puede olvidar ¿Quieres que lo traduzca para ti?- preguntó él hundiendo su mirada azul en la de ella.

Por favor.

Déjame ver . . . dice:

Quisiera tanto que tú recordaras

Los días felices de nuestra amistad

En aquel tiempo la vida era más hermosa

Y el sol más ardiente que en esta realidad.

A las hojas muertas se las lleva el tiempo

Junto con mis memorias y mis lamentos

Y el viento del norte las lleva

Hasta la fría noche del hastío

Ya ves, cómo yo no me olvido

De las coplas que me solías cantar.

Candy escuchaba las palabras de Terri mientras su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Parecía que cada línea del poema había sido escrita para describir sus propios sentimientos, con las palabras precisas que ella no podía articular.

Es tan melancólica – musitó ella al tiempo que sentía que su mano ardía bajo el toque del joven.

Y dice más. Escucha, ahora canta el coro:

Es una canción que nos identifica.

Tú me amabas y yo te amaba,

Y así vivíamos tan unidos

Tú que me amabas, yo que te amaba.

Pero la vida separa a aquellos que se aman

Tan calladamente, sin hacer ruido.

Y el mar borra sobre la arena

Los pasos de los amantes desunidos.

Las últimas notas murieron en el piano y Terri también se quedó callado. Tantas veces en el pasado su mente había llorado con el mismo sentimiento de arrepentimiento que le poema describía que no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la coincidencia. Miró al joven poeta quien, sentado con aire despreocupado, fumaba un cigarrillo en una esquina del "bistro". El hombre era aún un adolescente, probablemente tan joven como Terri había sido aquella noche de invierno cuando el actor había perdido a la mujer de su vida . . . Pero ahora él estaba ahí, tomando la mano de esa misma mujer y el simple hecho de que ella había acudido a la cita le daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

Candy- le llamó él mientras una idea le venía a la mente – Hay una promesa que me hiciste la cual no has cumplido aún.

¿De verdad? – preguntó ella regresando de su mundo interior.

Sí, dijiste que bailarías conmigo cuando me hubiese recuperado de mis heridas, por los viejos tiempo. ¿Recuerdas?

Creo que sí – replicó ella con una tímida sonrisa

Entonces . . .¿Bailarías conmigo ahora?

¿Aquí? – preguntó ella mirando alrededor, incrédula.

¿Por qué no? Hay espacio para bailar, música, tú y yo ¿Qué más necesitas? – preguntó él con una sonrisilla traviesa y un segundo después con tono más serio añadió – Mañana estaré lejos y quién sabe cuando podrás cumplir tu promesa si no lo haces hoy.

Candy sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho cuando él mencionó su próxima partida y entonces ya no le importó el sentirse algo abochornada al bailar con Terri enfrente de los clientes del restaurante. No obstante, ella no respondió.

Supongo que no quieres mancillar el honor de los Andley. Eso no le gustaría a Albert – la hostigó él con un guiño juguetón, al ver que ella se quedaba callada.

No, por supuesto que no – replicó ella finalmente – Acepto.

Terri se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pianista quien estaba tomando un descanso.

"Excusez moi, monsieur," se dirigió Terri al joven, "Voudriez vous jouer une autre fois la chanson de votre ami?" (Disculpe, señor ¿Quisiera usted volver a tocar la canción de su amigo ?)

"Pour la belle dame qui est avec vous monsieur," respondió el pianista con una sonrisa,

"Moi, je jouerais jusqu'à la fin du monde"concluyó el artista y sin más comentarios empezó a tocar mirando cómo la pareja se ponía de pie y empezaba a bailar. (Para la bella dama que le acompaña, yo tocaría hasta el fin del mundo)

Mientras la voz ligeramente enronquecida pero melódica del pianista empezaba una vez más a llenar el ambiente, Candy olvidaba por un mágico momento todo el terrible nerviosismo que reclamaba su corazón cada ocasión que se encontraba cerca de Terrence. Él la sostenía suavemente al tiempo que sus cuerpos se movían con lentitud al ritmo de la triste canción y ella podía sentir el aliento de él sobre sus sienes. Un dulce calor trepó por la piel de ambos, penetrando por cada poro y llegando al fondo de sus corazones. Cosas de esa naturaleza no suceden si el alma no está totalmente expuesta como lo estaban las almas de ellos en ese momento.

Ahora entiendo otra parte de la canción – murmuró Terri al oído de Candy.

¿Qué dice? – preguntó ella en un suspiro, mientras la abrumadora certeza de estar siendo abrazada por el joven le hacía temblar la columna vertebral.

Dice:

A las hojas muertas se las lleva el tiempo

Junto con mis memorias y mis lamentos

Pero mi amor silencioso y fiel

Siempre sonríe y agradece a la vida

¡Te amaba tanto! ¡Eras tan bonita!

¿Cómo quieres que yo te olvide?

En aquel tiempo la vida era más hermosa

Y el sol más ardiente que en esta realidad.

Tú eras mi amiga más dulce,

Pero ahora sólo tengo mis remordimientos

Y las coplas que solías cantarme

Que siempre, siempre escucharé.

Creo que entiendo bien lo que él quiere decir en esa última parte – se aventuró ella a decir, conmovida por las palabras que le recordaban otra canción cuya memoria ella atesoraba en un rincón dorado de su mente.

Dime – susurró él.

Supongo que quiere decir que siempre recordará esa canción, en su corazón – respondió ella mientras se separaba del abrazo de Terri y la voz del pianista moría junto con las notas del piano.

La joven pareja regresó a su mesa y el pianista los siguió con sus ojos oscuros, envidiando al joven soldado quien era el afortunado poseedor del amor de aquella mujer. Porque, ustedes verán, para el joven músico era obvio que la muchacha amaba a aquel hombre con cada latido de su corazón. La rubia y el soldado se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa y en silencio terminaron su almuerzo mientras sus pulsos lentamente se recuperaban de la dulce exaltación que la cercanía física había provocado en ambos, reforzada por la música y las palabras del poema.

Candy dejó su plato y sus írises de malaquita vagaron por la calle que se podía atisbar a través de las ventanas del "bistro". Un camión lleno de soldados con la bandera británica pasó por ahí en aquel momento y de nuevo la joven recordó la dolorosa verdad del momento histórico que vivían.

¿A qué horas partirás mañana? – preguntó ella tratando de contener las lágrimas que ya sentía dentro del alma al momento que sorbía su vino.

A las nueve – replicó él con voz inexpresiva

Me gustaría ir a despedirte – musitó ella, aún mirando a través de la ventana

Pero estarás trabajando a esa hora – objetó tratando de encontrar la mirada verde de la joven.

Me las arreglaré, no te preocupes – respondió la rubia casualmente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer impávida.

Tengo una mejor idea – se atrevió Terri a sugerir mientras estrujaba nerviosamente la servilleta en su mano derecha - ¿Pasarías el resto de la tarde conmigo?

La joven se volvió y finalmente miró directamente en aquellas enormes lagunas azules que la miraban con luz vehemente. Él estaba rogando con los ojos y ella entendió que un hombre como él no solía hacer tal cosa muy seguido.

Me encantaría – dijo ella y él le obsequió una de sus raras sonrisas.

París en verano siempre está concurrido por turistas, pero desde que la guerra había comenzado las antiguas calles no estaban tan pobladas por visitantes como de costumbre. Normalmente esos botes que llevan a los turistas de paseo por el Sena y alrededor de las islas siempre van llenos por las tardes sabatinas, pero aquel día solamente unos cuantos pasajeros disfrutaban del aquel encantador placer.

Una joven con largo cabello rizado se sostenía del barandal con ambas manos mientras la mitad de su cuerpo esbelto guindaba fuera del bote y sus ojos contemplaba la estela blanca sobre la superficie del río. Un joven soldado cerca de ella parecía divertirse mucho con la chispeante conversación de la muchacha. A su derecha, la majestuosa vista de las líneas góticas de Notre Dame podía ser divisada más y más claramente al tiempo que el bote se aproximaba a "Ile de la cité" ( La Isla de la Ciudad), una de las dos islas en medio del río, sobre la cual se erige la famosa catedral.

La joven rubia no paraba de hablar, como si un torrente de palabras, nacidas en algún lugar de su pequeño ser, estuviese estallando fuera de control. Sus ojos reflejaban la candidez de un infante junto con las sombras azules del Sena, pero algo en su expresión centelleante le decía al observador astuto que la muchacha no miraba al joven de la manera en que lo hubiese hecho un niño. Por otra parte, el soldado escuchaba a su elocuente compañera de viaje con oído atento, y de vez en cuando respondía con algunas palabras o un comentario bromista que siempre resultaba en una cara graciosa que hacía la rubia. Ambos componían un cuadro tan armónico que cualquier alma sensitiva se hubiese deleitado al sólo mirarlos.

Albert contestó mi carta ¿Te lo había dicho ya? – preguntó Terri casualmente.

No, no lo habías hecho ¿Qué dice él? – inquirió Candy emocionada

Parecía muy complacido de que yo le hubiese escrito. Me dijo que estaba contento de saber que me estaba recuperando después de la operación e inclusive compartió conmigo algunos de sus planes. Es claro que él sigue siendo el hombre sensato y bondadoso que conocí en Inglaterra. – explicó el joven.

¿No se siente bien estar en contacto con los amigos? – demandó la joven dejando el barandal y sentándose en una banca cercana.

Sí, debo admitirlo – replicó él siguiéndola y sentándose a su lado – No lo hubiese hecho de no haber sido por ti. Gracias

De nada – respondió ella – Sé bien cuánto ayuda recibir buenas noticias de casa cuando estás lejos.

Los extrañas a todos ¿Verdad? – preguntó él en un murmullo.

Candy, con ambas manos detrás de su cuello y mirando a las olas del río, suspiró con fuerza.

Sí, así es – aceptó la muchacha – He estado aquí por más de un año. Nunca había estado lejos de casa por tanto tiempo en toda mi vida.

Y ciertamente no ha sido un viaje de placer, sino trabajo duro. Lo sé porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos – dijo él y su voz denotó la profunda admiración que él sentía hacia la mujer a su lado.

Pero no me quejo – se apresuró ella a explicar – He conocido a mucha gente maravillosa aquí y tuve la oportunidad de hacer las paces con Flammy.

Ella ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la vi en Chicago. Recuerdo que era capaz de matar a un hombre con una de sus miradas y no exactamente por la belleza de sus ojos – comentó Terri con una sonrisa burlona.

Eres cruel – le reconvino Candy – Ella es una gran enfermera y deberías admirarla. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ser su amiga.

Estoy seguro de que siempre ha sido una buena enfermera, pero antes era aún peor que Nancy y ahora es...¿Cómo decirlo? ...¿Menos temible?

Nunca te cansas ¿No es así? – se rió Candy – De todas formas, me alegra haberme reencontrado con Flammy aquí en Francia . . . y también está Julie, y por supuesto el Dr. Duvall. Si no hubiese sido por él yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo . . .- añadió ella con tono melancólico.

El doctor que salvó tu vida ¿Correcto? – preguntó Terri sintiéndose por dentro que estaba en deuda con aquel hombre que nunca había llegado a conocer – También yo le debo mi vida, porque salvó la de ella- pensó él.

Sí. ¡Ojalá lo hubiese conocido, Terri! Era uno de los mejores hombres que jamás he conocido – dijo ella vehemente.

Estoy seguro. ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, a pesar de todo el dolor y muerte, esta guerra ha traído algunas cosas buenas – continuó él – Si no fuera por ella no te habría vuelto a ver – dijo él en un susurro.

La joven bajó los ojos sintiendo de nuevo el mismo nerviosismo que le había llenado el pecho cuando estaba bailando con Terri en el "bistro". La muchacha desvió entonces la conversación.

Bueno, el río Sena no es el lago Michigan – dijo ella con una risita nerviosa – pero es también muy hermoso.

Tienes muchos recuerdos ligados a ese lago – inquirió el curioso.

¡Tantos, Terri! Significa mi niñez, mi adolescencia, la aurora de mi vida. Gente que alguna vez fue muy importante para mi y que ahora está muy lejos, en un lugar que yo no puedo alcanzar porque está más allá de este mundo. Su memoria siempre estará conectada a ese lago. Por ejemplo, cuando conocí a Stear él me dio un aventón hasta la casa de los Leagan y su auto se descompuso justo en un puente sobre el lago. Ambos caímos al agua, nos mojamos hasta los huesos, sacamos uno que otro moretón y nos divertimos muchísimo – contó la joven con una sonrisa triste.

Nunca antes me contaste eso – dijo él interesado en la narración.

Ahora lo sabes. Conocí a Albert cerca del lago también, y a Archie y ...- ella se detuvo en seco.

Y a Anthony – adivinó el joven, no sin un cierto dejo de celos. No importaba cuántas cosas hubiesen sucedido entre él y la rubia, Anthony era un recuerdo que él no podía borrar de la mente de la muchacha. Él lo sabía, y la parte más razonable de su corazón aceptaba ese hecho con estoicismo, pero su lado visceral, aún se sentía resentido con la vida porque él hubiese querido ser el único hombre en el corazón de Candy. Sin embargo, Anthony no era su preocupación principal en el presente. Había otro nombre que no había sido mencionado en todo el día, que representaba para él un peligro aún mayor.

Sí, Anthony – aceptó la joven, pero no continuó la conversación sabiendo bien lo que Terri sentía hacia el desafortunado joven que ella alguna vez había amado.

¿Sabes Candy? – comentó Terri mirando al río – Quisiera alguna vez contemplar contigo el lago Michigan.

Ella volvió los ojos y miró al joven mientras él hundía las azules niñas de sus ojos en las profundidades del Sena. La chica se complació en la vista del perfil perfecto del joven actor y dejó escapar un suspiro sofocado.

A mí también me gustaría – dijo ella simplemente y no añadió más comentarios. Sin embargo, para Terri había sido suficiente para sentirse animado.

Las avenidas junto al Río Sena son llamadas "quais", y la suma de todas ellas forma un largo boulevard dividido por los puentes que conectan a las dos riberas. Cuando el bote hubo terminado su tour, dejó a los pasajeros sobre "Quai des Agustins" y la joven pareja caminó a lo largo de esta avenida hasta llegar al puente Saint Michelle, el cual conecta al Barrio Latino con la Isla de la Ciudad. Eran las cinco y media y poco a poco los colores del ocaso estaban empezando a pintar el horizonte. Terri y Candy estaban mirando al río mientras se reclinaban sobre el barandal de piedra del puente. A unos metros de ellos un organillero tocaba su instrumento mientras su pequeña hija jugaba cerca de él con una pelota.

Candy observaba fijamente el cielo cuando sintió que la gran pelota roja de la niñita le golpeaba las piernas. La joven se dio la vuelta para mirar lo que había pasado y se encontró con un par de ojos negros imposiblemente grandes que la veían con cándida curiosidad. Candy se puso en cuclillas tomando entre sus manos la pelota que rebotaba a sus pies.

C'est á toi – preguntó la rubia con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes (Es tuya)

Oui – respondió la niñita que debía de tener apenas tres o cuatro años.

La joven extendió su brazo hacia la criatura para darle la pelota y no pudo refrenar el impulso natural de tocar las suaves mejillas de la pequeña. Los grandes ojos de la niña la observaban con asombrada admiración, como si ella fuese una visión de otro mundo.

Comment tu t'appelles? – demandó Candy movida por un impulso maternal

(¿Cómo te llamas?)

Giannina . . . . dijo la niña con sílabas sorprendentemente bien articuladas.

Con la ingenua confianza que solamente los niños pequeños tienen, la chiquita jaló uno de los rizos rubios de Candy y sonrió brillantemente cuando se dio cuenta de que los bucles se enroscaban de nuevo cuando los soltaba. De esa forma Candy comprendió que la niña estaba maravillada con su cabello, el cual le parecía especialmente gracioso. Ambas, niña y joven, rieron ante su mutuo descubrimiento.

Estoy seguro de que ella será una madre amorosa y tierna – pensó Terri quien estaba contemplando la escena en silencio - . . . Cómo quisiera que esos hijos suyos pudiesen ser los mío.

¡Giannina, Giannina! – llamó el hombre del organillo y la niña inmediatamente corrió hacia su padre.

Candy se puso de pie mientras miraba cómo la niñita se alejaba tomada de la mano de su padre. Antes de que desapareciera por completo tras la curva del puente, la pequeña se volvió y agitó su mano en señal de despedida. La rubia respondió el gesto agitando su mano y sonriendo.

Es un amor – comentó Candy cuando ya no pudo ver a la niña.

Terri solamente respondió con una ligera sonrisa y continuó mirando al horizonte. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por largo rato al tiempo que la puesta de sol continuaba pintando su cotidiana obra maestras. No obstante, la aparente clama en la cara del joven era solamente una máscara para ocultar sus agitados pensamientos. Había una pregunta que le dolía en el corazón y él sabía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando . . . si iba a formular aquella pregunta, debía hacerlo ya.

¿Sabes, Candy? – comenzó con el corazón latiéndole estrepitosamente.

¿Si, Terri? – respondió ella.

Me siento un poco avergonzado porque dejé el hospital sin ver a Bonnot por última vez. Me temo que no pude agradecerle como se debe – comentó él con naturalidad . . . - ¡Bueno! Finalmente había mencionado el nombre de su rival . . .de ahí en adelante solamente la suerte podría decidir.

Yves no está ya en París – replicó Candy con tristeza – Fue enviado al Norte y el mismo día que tú dejaste el hospital él se fue de la ciudad.

¿En serio?- preguntó Terri abrumado con la noticia – Y . . . supongo que no estás muy contenta con eso . . .

Las últimas palabras se hundieron en los oídos de Candy con lentas ondas. Comprendió que la pregunta de Terri estaba inquiriendo por más de lo que estaba él quería dejar ver . . . Pero . . .¿Cómo se suponía que ella debía contestar a semejante cuestión?

Pues no es que me haga muy feliz saber que un amigo está arriesgando su vida en el Frente – dijo ella finalmente sin saber si había escogido las palabras correctas.

Supongo que . . .lo extrañarás – se atrevió él a preguntar.

Bueno . . .- dudó ella un poco – si . . .- y luego se quedó muda. La joven se regañó a si misma por no ser capaz de terminar la frase como lo había pensado: "No tanto como te extrañaré a ti, Terri". Pero de algún modo las palabras no acudieron a su garganta.

Una vez más ambos se quedaron en silencio. La mujer, lamentándose por su falta de coraje; el hombre, empezando a sentir que finalmente había sido derrotado por el médico francés.

Fue entonces que los últimos rayos del sol se mezclaron con las primeras luces centelleantes de la estrella de la tarde. Las almas de Candy y Terri fueron cautivadas por aquel mágico momento. Sus miradas se perdieron en la superficie azul del río, el cual parecía encontrarse con el fondo azul del cielo en un punto lejano en el horizonte. Era el color más antiguo de la creación, pintado por el artista supremo en tonalidades iridiscentes sobre el paisaje parisino.

Hermoso . . el color más antiguo del mundo . . .simplemente hermoso – pensó ella y en aquel momento sus palabras mentales corrieron a través del fino e invisible hilo que unía el corazón de ella con el de Terri.

Sí, es increíblemente hermoso – respondió él en voz alta y un segundo después ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro con ojos perplejos. No dijeron nada, pero comprendieron en aquel instante que acababan de experimentar otra vez, por la tercera ocasión en sus vidas, el misterioso lazo que los unían con una fuerza inmortal.

En un sólo suspiro, una vasta colección de imágenes entrañables se desplegaron en la mente de Terri. Vio de nuevo el Queen Mary en la noche brumosa y la luz de dos verdes esmeraldas mirándolo con una bondad que nunca antes él había visto en un extraño. Recordó cada encuentro furtivo que él conscientemente solía buscar durante su época colegial. Vivió de nuevo los momentos de aquel vibrante verano y sintió de nuevo el dulce calor del abrazo de Candy. Experimentó la añoranza, las repetidas separaciones, el sentimiento de pérdida total y el inmenso dolor de los remordimientos. Probó una vez más el sabor agridulce del reencuentro en una noche nevada, el despertar en aquel cuarto de hospital, el éxtasis de cada día compartido al lado de la mujer con cuya alma él se encontraba conectado por un lazo mágico. Y luego, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perderla, esta vez para siempre . . . a menos que probara utilizar el último recurso: la verdad . . . pero una vez más un terrible nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin ser capaces de articular palabra. Los ruidos de los transeúntes se perdían con el golpeteo de sus corazones. Candy sintió que una pesada presión en su cuerpo invadía sus sienes y la hacía sentirse mareada. Terri, por su parte, estaba paralizado como si estuviera en uno de sus sueños. Antes que él pudiera evitarlo, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y milagrosamente, como si la sensación fresca de su humedad lo hubiese despertado, finalmente acopió fuerzas y abrió sus labios.

He sido un tonto – masculló

Al primer sonido de su voz las lágrimas de Candy se liberaron de la prisión de sus ojos y la joven volvió la cara, buscando un punto imaginario en la nada del agua. Su rostro estaba convulsionado por las profundas emociones que se revolvían en sus entrañas.

Un verdadero tonto, Candy – continuó él con voz enronquecida – Todos estos años, desde aquella Noche de Año Nuevo cuando nos vimos por primera vez, cada minuto, cada día, cada estación del año, en cada sueño y con cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón, Candy, siempre has sido tú la única mujer que yo he amado – dijo él dejando escapar un sollozo.

Ella se volvió de nuevo para mirarlo y esta vez sus ojos color de esmeralda no pudieron escapar a la mirada azul del joven. Sin embargo, la joven no pudo emitir palabra.

Ahora se que cometí el error de mi vida cuando te dejé ir aquella noche en Nueva York – confesó él y sus palabras sorprendieron a la muchacha.

Hiciste lo correcto – habló ella finalmente

¡No! – negó él categóricamente con la cabeza – El tiempo me enseñó que estaba equivocado. He aprendido de la manera más dura que no era moral traicionar mis sentimientos por ti.

¡Pero ella te necesitaba! ¡Ella te necesitaba! – repetía la rubia entre sollozos.

Sí, pero yo no podía darle lo que ella necesitaba de mi, porque ya te lo había dado a ti desde la primera vez que posé mis ojos en ti ¿No ves que yo solamente sé ser tuyo? No tiene caso negarlo por más tiempo. Nunca, nunca pude sobreponerme a nuestro rompimiento, Candy. Estás grabada en mi corazón, tu recuerdo corre por mis venas y pulsa en mi corazón. Eres sólo tú la única que he amado siempre . . .aún si nunca supe cómo demostrártelo verdaderamente.

¡Terri! – jadeó ella creyendo que su alma se salía por la boca.

Candy, no tienes idea de cómo traté de amar a Susana, pero cada vez que yo miraba a mi corazón solamente podía sentir mi amor por ti aquí adentro. No hay espacio para otro amor que no sea este amor tuyo. No era correcto pretender que yo podría ser un buen esposo para ella cuando mi alma ya se había desposado con la tuya desde la aurora de los tiempos. Yo debí haber entendido esto y cuando aún era tiempo, romper esa mentira y luchar por el amor que tú y yo compartíamos entonces. He sido un verdadero idiota y durante los últimos días tampoco me he comportado muy inteligentemente. En lugar de decirte lo que tengo justo aquí – dijo él tocándose el pecho – actué como un retrasado mental, lleno de celos y orgullo – terminó inclinando la cabeza avergonzado.

Terri, por favor, no sigas – rogó ella – si fue un error separarnos, entonces tomo parte de esa responsabilidad también, porque yo fui quien decidió dejar Nueva York aquella misma noche. Si esa decisión mía solamente te trajo dolor, entonces yo soy quien merece cargar con la culpa – admitió - si esta separación te hizo sufrir en lugar de ayudarte a sentirte mejor . . .¡Entonces yo te lastimé y lo lamento amargamente!- concluyó ella con la más triste expresión en su rostro.

No es así, no es así, Candy – se apresuró él a decir levantando sus ojos – Yo fui quien primero te ocultó lo que estaba pasando . . .Te iba a contar todo, pero simplemente no reuní el coraje para explicártelo ante de que te enteraras de todo por ti misma . . . y después, yo fui quien empeoró las cosas dándole mi palabra de matrimonio a una mujer que no podía amar. Fui yo quien traicionó nuestro amor, fui yo quien te abandonó . . . ¡Ay, Candy! Sé bien que las palabras nunca son suficientes para compensar por el dolor causado, pero necesito pedir tu perdón . . . ¿Podrías . . podrías alguna vez perdonarme, Candy? – preguntó él con una mirada vehemente.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por segundos interminables y él sintió que la muerte trepaba por su corazón.

¿Alguna vez he podido guardar resentimientos contra ti? – murmuró ella y la gloria de la esperanza abrió sus puertas para el joven.

¡Candy!- dijo exclamó él asombrado , y luego con renovado valor, se acercó a la joven unos cuantos pasos – Candy, la otra noche en el hospital, vi tu despedida con Yves y estaba seguro de que te había perdido para siempre. De hecho, aún en este momento, acepto que no soy rival para un hombre quien nunca te ha lastimado como yo lo hice . . . yo . . . tiemblo de miedo al pensar que él pueda ya tener ese lugar especial en tu corazón . . . lugar que una vez fue mío y que no supe cómo conservar . . .Ayer, estaba convencido de que ya había sido exiliado de tu corazón para siempre, aún así algo dentro de mi me dijo que tenía que tratar una vez más diciéndote toda la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos por ti . . . Sé que no soy merecedor, sé que no debería estar diciéndote estas palabras, pero . . . si . . tú me perdonas . . .¿Podrías soportar esta confesión mía? Sé que lo nuestro está acabado . . .pero, a pesar de mis muchas fallas yo también te amo . . .ahora y siempre . . .

Terri . . .yo . . . – fue todo lo que ella pudo decir mientras las palabras del hombre continuaban llenando sus oídos, llevándola a una tierra de sueños mágicos.

No, no digas nada todavía . . .- rogó él – estoy abriéndote mi corazón pero no espero que mi amor sea correspondido. Si me dices ahora que Yves ha ganado tu cariño lo entenderé absolutamente . . .Sin embargo, si aún tienes dudas sobre tus sentimientos, entonces, Candy, por favor dime qué quieres que yo haga para ganar tu amor . . .Haré cualquier cosa que tú quieras . . . ¿Podría . . . si lo intento . . ..si llego a ser un mejor hombre . . . podría alguna vez aspirar a tenerte de nuevo? ¿Podría creer que todavía puedo recuperarte a pesar del amor de Yves por ti?

Candy bajó la cabeza y Terri sintió que el mismo infierno se abría bajo sus pies, pero esa sensación sólo duró por un instante hasta que él vio cómo la joven, con la cabeza aún colgando sobre su pecho extendía su brazo derecho hacia él abriendo la palma de su mano. Entonces, ella levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sin poder pronunciar sonido alguno sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar dos simples palabras que ella había repetido una y otra vez durante los meses que él había pasado en el hospital, cada vez que ella lo ayudaba a levantarse, pero ahora esas palabras cobraban nuevo significado.

Ven aquí – dijo ella en un murmullo.

El joven caminó lentamente hacia ella, aún sin creer el significado del gesto de Candy. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo recibió cálidamente descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, mientras las manos de él encontraban su lugar en la cintura de la chica en un tierno abrazo. No hablaron por algunos minutos, saboreando silenciosamente su cercanía mientras sus cuerpos se ajustaban lentamente al dulce calor de aquel abrazo.

Al primer contacto, la joven pudo sentir claramente cómo un furioso rubor cubría sus mejillas al tiempo que el hombre la encerraba en su abrazo. No obstante, poco a poco el bochorno inicial se rindió ante otros sentimientos, más íntimos y profundos. Al fin, después de años de añoranza su corazón encontraba el camino de regreso a casa. Para Candice White, su hogar estaba justo ahí, en los brazos del hombre que amaba y solamente le tomó unos cuantos minutos el entenderlo.

La muchacha creyó en ese momento que podía pasar siglos de aquella forma, unida al cuerpo de Terri mientras las manos de él corrían lentamente por su espalda y sus cabellos, y su aliento de canela aromaba el aire, calentando sus mejillas y cuello. Dejó escapar un suspiro y en aquel instante se dio cuenta de que ella no le había dicho al joven lo que tenía en su corazón.

Terri – le llamó ella en un susurro aún fuertemente sujeta al pecho del joven.

¿Ummm? – masculló él desde el placentero trance de su ensueño.

Creo que me hiciste una pregunta que aún no he contestado- continuó ella murmurando.

Ya se la respuesta . . . aunque a penas si puedo creerlo – replicó el musitando al oído de ella.

Pero este tipo de cosas deben de ser dichas – insistió ella.

Entonces, hazlo de este modo – dijo él tomando el rostro de la chica en una de sus manos con el gesto más tierno, ayudándola para que ella pudiera verle a los ojos. Él miro al interior de las dos esmeraldas que habían plagado sus sueños desde su adolescencia, pero antes de ahogarse en ellas inclinó la cabeza hasta que los labios de la joven estuvieron cerca de su oído – Simplemente susúrrame las palabras al oído para que sólo yo las escuche – le pidió él.

La joven sonrió suavemente, muy conmovida ante su petición. Ella nunca había dicho las palabras "te amo" a ningún hombre, aunque había estado enamorada más de una vez. Candy cerró los ojos para darse valor, pero una vez más el siempre presente rubor apareció haciendo las cosas aún más difíciles.

Te amo, siempre te he amado – repitió al oído del joven y sintió que el pavimento ya no existía.

Para ambos el mundo entero parecía haber desaparecido para dejar solamente la sensación de los brazos de él sosteniéndola, estrujando su cuerpo contra el de él, sus manos suavemente aferradas al cuello del joven, el rostro de él sepultado entre los rizos rubios, la calidez de sus cuerpos, los latidos de sus corazones, las lágrimas rodando en silencio, lavanda y rosas confundiéndose en el aire, dos voces repitiendo en un murmullo: te amo.

No ha habido un solo día o noche – continuó ella murmurando a su oído sin romper el abrazo – ni aurora ni ocaso que no haya pensado en ti en todos estos años. Terri, traté de olvidarte, traté de superar este amor dentro de mi. Este amor que creí un pecado, porque pensaba que te habías casado con ella. Luché contra este amor, pero ha probado ser más fuerte que mi voluntad. Yves es solamente un buen amigo quien desafortunadamente se enamoró de mi, pero sus sentimientos no son correspondidos y esa noche que fui con él al baile le dije la verdad. Ahora él sabe que tú eres el hombre en mi corazón. Ningún hombre en este planeta podría despertar en mi los sentimientos que tú animas en tu Candy, quien es tuya y solamente tuya, quien jamás ha dejado de ser tuya a pesar del tiempo, contra viento y marea ¡Ay, Terri, mi Terri! – dijo y se detuvo, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de él, si n poder decir más porque las emociones la abrumaban, y aquello fue lo mejor porque el hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos ya era malvavisco derretido y no podía soportar más confesiones amorosas.

Permanecieron abrazados por largo rato. Demasiado sobrecogidos por el sonido de mil cerrojos que repentinamente se abrían en el corazón de ambos cuando finalmente encontraron en los brazos del otro la llave perdida de sus almas. Al contacto de su mutuo calor, una serie de pequeñas explosiones empezaron a desatarse en sus cuerpos, y antes de que pudieran comprender la naturaleza de aquel misterio, un torrente de viejas y nuevas ansias comenzó a reclamar satisfacción y Terri fue el primero en dejarse llevar por el encantamiento de la cercanía física.

El joven apretó el abrazo mientras su cabeza se retiraba lentamente y su mejilla acariciaba la de Candy, aspirando hondamente la fragancia de la chica. Él tomó el rostro de ella en su mano derecha y levantó su mentón de modo que pudieran verse a los ojos. Candy sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecían bajo la profunda mirada de Terri, pero por una razón desconocida ella sostuvo el encuentro de sus ojos, ahogándose en las pupilas azules del joven. Él no dijo palabra pero ella comprendió que iba a besarla ahí mismo, y también supo que esa ocasión no se resistiría. Ella había deseado un beso de los labios de él por tan largo tiempo que no podía ya negarlo. Cuando el alma ha confesado sus secretos, la piel tiene que seguir esa confesión.

Lentamente él inclinó el rostro acortando la distancia hasta que su piel pudo sentir la cálida brisa del aliento de ella. Entonces, cerró los ojos y permaneció inmóvil durante un rato. Terri estaba tan embriagado con ella que tenía miedo de que se esfumase si se atrevía a tocar sus labios. Sin embargo, la naturaleza fue más fuerte que sus miedos y pronto venció el último vestigio de duda. Finalmente el joven concluyó la larga jornada que había empezado una mañana de otoño, cuando dejó Londres, al momento en que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella después de años de añoranza y dolorosa separación.

Candy recibió la caricia asombrada por la ternura desplegada por el primer contacto del joven. Breves besos llovían sobre sus labios con un ligero acento húmedo. El joven apenas rozaba la suave piel de su boca como si ella estuviese hecha de espuma y porcelana delicada. Una serie de pequeños choques eléctricos comenzó a invadir ambos cuerpos mientras la sensitiva piel de sus labios se acariciaba mutuamente. Por una razón que él no pudo entender, Terri se sentía como un niño tímido perdido en los encantos de Candy pero no lo suficientemente atrevido como para verter en ella toda la pasión reprimida en el fondo de su corazón.

De repente, ella se sorprendió a su misma respondiendo a las caricias del joven y a la suave calidez del abrazo el cual comenzaba a aumentar su intensidad. Antes de que ella se pudiera dar plena cuenta de ello, el beso de él se volvió más urgente y ella le respondió, movida por un instinto femenino que ignoraba poseer. Sin saberlo, ella abrió su boca y él inmediatamente reaccionó besándola ya no como el adolescente que alguna vez le robara un beso, sino como el hombre que la había deseado por años. Él reclamó la boca de ella para explorarla libremente en un arrebato íntimamente profundo. Ella no opuso resistencia aún cuando la última gota de aire con la que contaba se había desvanecido mucho tiempo antes. Candy comprendió que él la estaba tomando con un solo beso y con ese gesto apasionado le hacía saber que había regresado para reclamar su alma y cuerpo. La joven supo entonces que ella había nacido para ese momento dorado. Ella había sido creada como mujer sólo para amar al hombre que entonces la besaba.

Un beso, cuando es dado con amor verdadero, es la chispa que enciende los incontrolables torrentes de la pasión. Corrientes de energía eléctrica corriendo a través del cuerpo, conectando la piel con la mente y el alma, parecen despertar en nuestras venas la instigante fuerza de la naturaleza. Eso fue lo que pasó con los cuerpos de Candy y Terri en ese momento en que se entregaron el uno al otro en aquel prolongado beso. De repente Candy dejó de ser una niña para convertirse en mujer, y como mujer comprendió que las ruedas de la pasión estaban ya girando en su interior y no se detendrían hasta que pudieran calmar su mutua sed en un íntimo abrazo.

Terri, por su parte, no podía pensar mucho, totalmente perdido en la lisonjera sensación de su exploración en el cuerpo de Candy ¡Qué increíble dicha de sus labios sobre los de ella, saboreando la aromada esencia de su boca humedecida, probando su perfume de fresas, aún el mismo desde aquella tarde en que la había besado por primera vez! ¡Qué inmenso placer de cada uno de sus montes y valles estrujados contra sus músculos! ¡Que dulce sensación de la piel trémula de la joven bajo sus besos que siguieron un rastro húmedo sobre la sedosa mejilla de la muchacha hasta la cremosa hendidura de su cuello! Él percibió complacido cómo la respiración de la joven empezaba a hacerse irregular, clara señal de cómo él la estaba afectando con sus caricias. Nunca en toda la vida del joven actor había él disfrutado de una sensación tan poderosamente placentera. Era una clase de embriaguez aún más profunda e increíblemente más fuerte que aquella que el licor puede ofrecer.

Candy jadeó brevemente con voz enronquecida cuando sintió las caricias de Terri sobre su cuello mientras nuevas sensaciones invadían su cuerpo. Pero su gemido espontáneo hizo reaccionar a Terri. Pronto el joven volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que aún se encontraban en medio de la vía pública y que él estaba arrastrando a ambos hacia la orilla de un precipicio del cual ya no habría retorno si no se detenía inmediatamente.

Él retiró sus labios del cuello de la joven muy lentamente, dejando reticentemente aquella laguna de nácar que lo seducía con su sabor. Luego hundió el rostro en los rizos de la chica y le murmuró al oído.

Perdóname, amor – susurró – Te amo tanto que olvidé que estamos en un lugar público y que tú eres una dama . . . Mi única excusa es el ansia loca que he tenido que soportar durante todos estos años. Candy, tú has sido mi más grande obsesión y ahora apenas puedo creer que aún me amas . . .yo simplemente . . . me dejé llevar.

La rubia se movió hasta que pudo ver de frente al joven. Cuando sus ojos pudieron encontrarse había una dulce sonrisa de comprensión en el rostro de ella que admiró a Terri con su madurez.

Está bien, Terri, no hay nada que perdonar – murmuró bajando los ojos en un tímido gesto – Yo...yo también necesitaba estar . . . cerca de ti – confesó.

Terri miró a la joven agradecido al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo. Tomando la mano de Candy en la suya, comenzó a caminar lentamente. La joven lo siguió encantada con el gozo increíble de caminar de la mano con el hombre que amaba. Ninguno de los dos sentía el pavimento bajo sus pies.

Habían salido del puente y caminaban ya por la avenida en completo silencio. De repente, las palabras parecían innecesarias entre ellos. El callado rumor del Sena corriendo en su impasible curso y el ruido de la ciudad se perdían en la abrumadora música de sus sentimientos. Él soltó la mano de ella para colocar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven. Ella instintivamente rodeó la cintura de él y de ese modo continuaron caminando por largo rato.

Pero finalmente, el reloj de la catedral sonó las seis de la tarde y de algún modo las campanadas los hicieron regresar de la tierra de sueños que habían compartido por un tiempo que no pudieron contar. Era ese misterioso momento del día en el cual no se pude decir si el sol se acaba de poner o está a punto de levantarse.

Candy - Dijo Terri rompiendo el silencio – Mañana tendré que . . – se detuvo él con un dejo de duda en su tono.

Las palabras de Terri se hundieron en los oídos de Candy trayendo un nuevo sabor amargo a aquel momento que hasta entonces había sido perfecto.

Mañana partes al frente ¿No es así? – preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Sí – replicó él -. Pero te escribiré todos los días y cuando esta guerra acabe . .

¡Shh! – dijo ella posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del joven – Terri, esta guerra me ha enseñado que no podemos contar con nada que no sea el hoy . . .- y luego ella se detuvo mientras una sombra oscura cruzaba sus bellas facciones – no me prometas nada ahora, sólo Dios sabe lo que tendremos que enfrentar cuando te hayas marchado.

Terri observó como los ojos de ella se nublaban ante la perspectiva de los nuevos peligros que él tendría que enfrentar tan pronto como hubiese regresado a la línea de fuego. El joven sintió que el corazón se le encogía ante el rostro preocupado de la joven y en su mente él empezó a buscar desesperadamente por una respuesta para afrontar aquel nuevo dilema que tenían enfrente. Terri estrujó la mano de Candy en la suya y luego la condujo a una banca cercana donde ambos se sentaron.

Candy – comenzó él con tono temeroso – Entiendo claramente que en la presente situación podría parecer fútil hacerte promesas . . . pero , yo creo que necesito . . . debo . . . preguntarte esto ahora.

¡Terri! – abrió ella la boca con estupefacción, sin poder emitir más palabras.

Candice White – continuó él mirándola a los ojos con adoración mientras sostenía sus manos con gesto nervioso – me has confesado que aún me amas ¿Podría acaso inferir de tus palabras que aceptarías mi palabra de matrimonio? ¿Me considerarías para ese honor?

¡Ay Terri! – dijo ella suspirando mientras dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas - ¡ Si, sí, mil veces , sí! Dios sabe que ser tu esposa ha sido siempre mi sueño más preciado ... Pero no estoy segura si deberíamos estar hablando de esto ahora, cuando nuestro futuro es tan incierto. Tengo miedo Terri, tengo miedo del destino, el cual siempre ha sido adverso a nuestro amor. Si algo te pasara en el frente yo . . . yo

No sigas, por favor – dijo él sin poder resistir más mientras silenciaba las palabras de ella con nuevos y ardientes besos, enardecido por el significado implícito en las palabras de la joven – no digas más – masculló entre un beso y otro – Yo voy a estar bien . . . pero ahora . . . esta confesión amorosa tuya . . es demasiado . . .para mi . . . no puedo soportar . . . tanta . . . felicidad.

Luego él ya no pudo decir más, bebiendo una vez más la esencia de la boca femenina en un profundo beso. Candy lo recibió gustosa. Nada podía ser mejor en este mundo que su cercanía. Ambos permanecieron sellados a los labios del otro por algún rato mientras Venus iluminaba el horizonte sobre el río Sena. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire Terri levantó el mentón de la chica y reposó su frente sobre la frente de ella.

Escucha – explicó él – Juguémosle una mala pasada al destino esta vez. Seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra si puedo tenerte en mis brazos esta noche, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Acabas de decir que te casarás conmigo. Entonces cumple tu promesa ahora . . . ¡Cásate hoy conmigo!

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin estar completamente segura de haber entendido bien lo que él le había dicho.

Pero Terri, tú sabes que eso es imposible – replicó ella con ojos entristecidos – eres un recluta y es en contra de las leyes militares que los reclutas solteros contraigan matrimonio en tiempos de guerra. Además, aún si fuese posible, no podríamos arreglar las cosas para esta noche.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Terri.

Hay un modo – dijo él – Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar con eso. Solamente necesito saber si tú estarías dispuesta.

Tú ya sabes eso – replicó la joven.

Pero quiero oírlo de tus labios – pidió él con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Entonces, la respuesta es sí, acepto casarme contigo hoy, si ese milagro es posible.

Lo es – insistió él – Ahora, dame otro beso, que he languidecido de hambre por tus labios durante mucho tiempo y ahora no me sacio de ellos.

El carruaje se detuvo en el número 35 de la calle de Fontaine. El Molino Rojo estaba justo a un par de cuadras de aquella casa elegante y antigua de estilo neoclásico donde el taxi los había dejado. Estaban en el corazón de Montmartre, centro de la vida nocturna en la ribera derecha. El joven se apeó del carruaje y en lugar de ayudar a la muchacha tomándola de la mano, la asió de la cintura, levantándola hasta que ella estuvo de pie en la calle mientras que él la abrazaba con fuerza.

¡Terri, ya deja! – le regañó ella al tiempo que él insistía en besarle la mejilla y las sienes, pero como la joven se reía alegremente el hombre no puso atención a sus débiles quejas.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – le retó él con una sonrisa endiablada mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Porque ya hemos llegado a la casa ¿No vas a tocar a la puerta para ver si hay alguien? – preguntó ella tratando de soportar las cosquillas que él le causaba en la oreja.

Está bien – se rindió él ante el sentido común de la joven – pero ni siquiera pienses que me voy a detener después – insinuó él y ella se puso roja como un betabel.

El joven tocó a la puerta con pulso firme. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien desde el interior de la casa respondiera con una suave voz masculina y los cerrojos de la puerta empezaran a abrirse. Un hombre de mediana edad les abrió, y una vez que la joven pareja hubo explicado la razón de su visita el sirviente la invitó a pasar.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala decorada con gusto sobrio, mientras el joven tomaba las mano de la chica. Un minuto después un hombre alto aparecía en la habitación.

Padre Graubner. Gracias por recibirnos en su casa – dijo Terri poniéndose de pie cuando el sacerdote entró al cuarto.

Es un placer verles a ambos – dijo el hombre con una pregunta en el rostro – pero esta no es mi casa. Soy sólo un huésped. Esta es la casa del Obispo Benoit, quien está a cargo de la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón, no muy lejos de aquí.

Ya veo, la hermosa iglesia blanca sobre una colina, donde hay que subir mil escalones antes de llegar al atrio – comentó Candy cuando el sacerdote la saludaba.

Bueno, mi joven dama, – se rió sofocadamente el sacerdote ante la acotación de la chica – hay solamente 237 escalones, pero ha dicho usted lo justo, porque para un hombre con un corazón débil como el mío, esos escalones parecen realmente ser 1000. Pero tomen asiento mis amigos ¿Les gustaría tomar algo?

Una anciana trajo algo de vino para el cura y té para la pareja, y una vez que Graubner fue dejado a solas con los jóvenes, Terri explicó el verdadero motivo de su visita. Conforme el muchacho hablaba, el sacerdote giraba sus ojos oscuros viendo a ratos la radiante expresión del joven y luego el sonrojado rostro de la chica para después volver a mirar al actor. La verdad es que un hombre como Graubner, quien tenía tanta experiencia y conocía tan bien la naturaleza humana, no necesitaba ninguna explicación, bastaba con mirar a la pareja y estar consciente de los tiempos que se vivían entonces para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Pero Graubner dejó a Terri terminar su historia. Luego, con una expresión muy grave respondió:

Querido amigo – dijo dirigiéndose al joven aristócrata - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ustedes dos me están pidiendo hacer? Sabes bien que hacer algo así sería ir en contra de las leyes militares y, nosotros los sacerdotes tenemos órdenes estrictas de respetar esas disposiciones.

Lo entendemos, padre – replicó Terri – pero usted también sabe que el amor es una autoridad superior.

¿Me estás pidiendo que desobedezca a mis superiores?- preguntó Graubner con el ceño fruncido.

No exactamente, padre – se aventuró Candy a decir – Le estamos pidiendo que se olvide de sus órdenes por unos cuantos minutos. . . . Estoy segura de que nadie lo notaría- concluyó ella con una sonrisa que hubiese derretido al hierro.

El hombre, sin poder ya ocultar cuán divertido se hallaba con la situación, se rió estruendosamente por un buen rato ante el comentario de la joven., mientras la pareja se miraba entre sí, confundida por el súbito cambio de humor en el sacerdote.

Um Himmels Willen! – exclamó Graubner doblando el cuerpo por la risa – Yo . .yo...comprendo ahora por qué los dos están tan enamorados el uno del otro. Son ustedes una pareja de rebeldes ¿Alguna vez observan las reglas, hijos míos? – preguntó el cura entre risotadas – Pero ...bueno.. Jesucristo fue también un rebelde . . .así que Dios los bendice a todos ellos.

¿Quiere usted decir que acepta?- preguntó Candy sorprendida.

¡Por supuesto que acepto, hija!- replicó el sacerdote con una sonrisa – De hecho, les pude haber ahorrado toda esa explicación, sabía ya la razón de su visita desde el momento en que miré sus caras.

Entonces usted se estaba divirtiendo con nosotros – comentó el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa – Y nunca pensó en negarnos el favor ...Usted hubiese sido un buen actor, padre.

No pude evitarlo – respondió el hombre – Pero, querido Terrence, sabes bien que a mi no me importan mucho las órdenes de mis superiores cuando están en contra de mis principios ¿Tienen ustedes idea de cuántas de estas bodas he realizado desde que empezó la guerra? . . . ¡Yo ya he perdido la cuenta! – concluyó el sacerdote y la pareja se rió ante las diabluras del cura.

El Obispo Benoit estaba en Roma visitando al Papa, así que Erhart Graubner tenía la casa para a su completa disposición por todo el tiempo que la necesitara. Se trataba de una casona confortable con una capilla privada. En aquel lugar íntimo y callado, adornado con elegantes columnas jónicas, parquet estilo Versalles en el piso, dos discretos floreros de cristal con narcisos blancos sobre el altar y un crucifijo de plata como el único icono religioso sobre las paredes azul cielo, Candice y Terrence contrajeron matrimonio la noche del primero de septiembre de 1918.

Estaban a miles y miles de kilómetros de su país natal, ninguno de sus amigos o parientes estuvo presente, no hubo tiempo para comprar un lujoso vestido de novia, el novio no portaba un frac, no hubo padrinos ni damas, o música o pastel y los anillos habían sido usados por otra pareja 25 años antes. Sin embargo, el joven aristócrata y su novia parecían no notar todas aquellas irregularidades en absoluto. Había una única verdad que les importaba, que el mismo destino que los había forzado a separarse había reparado su error permitiéndoles reencontrarse en medio del vórtice de la guerra y el amor había hecho el resto. Cualquier otra consideración más allá de este hecho era innecesaria.

A pesar de las inconveniencias, Graubner nunca vio, en todos sus años como sacerdote, otra novia más hermosa ni otro novio más deslumbrante que aquellos enfrente de él en esa noche. La joven rubia estaba bañada por la suave luz de los candelabros, la cual hacía centellear sus cabellos dorados y sus profundos ojos verdes en incontables chispas y el joven a su lado, aún demasiado abrumado por la inesperada bendición, no hallaba otro lugar para concentrar su atención que en aquella ninfa blanca que estaba desposando.

La ceremonia fue breve y más bien informal, pero quedaría grabada en el corazón de los amantes por el resto de sus vidas. Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada silencio y mirada que compartieron en ese instante mientras pronunciaban sus votos jamás se olvidaría aunque vivieran cien años . . . y aún cuando la muerte los separase.

Yo Candice White Andley, prometo amarte, Terrence Greum Grandchester, seas pobre o rico, en enfermedad o salud, por el resto de mi vida y hasta que la muerte nos separe – dijo ella mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas sonrosadas y él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrazarla en ese momento. Sin embargo, tuvo las fuerzas para esperar un momento más mientras él pronunciaba sus votos.

Yo, Terrence Greum Grandchester, prometo amarte, Candice White Andley, seas rica o pobre, en enfermedad o salud, por el resto de mi vida y hasta que la muerte nos separe – respondió él sabiendo que aquellas eran las líneas más importantes que diría en toda su vida.

La joven miró a Terri comprendiendo que desde ese momento todos sus proyectos, esperanzas, morada, nombre y su vida completa estarían ligados e invadidos por aquél noble arrogante que alguna vez ella había conocido en Inglaterra. Él, quien se había convertido en su ocaso y aurora, estaba finalmente unido a ella de un modo que ningún otro ser humano podría estarlo. Candy sintió entonces que la gran aventura de su vida había realmente comenzado.

Entonces, en nombre de la Santa Madre Iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el sacerdote y la pareja no le dio tiempo para decir más porque el novio no esperó por su autorización para besar a la novia. Pero el padre Graubner no se quejó.

Besando a su esposa por primera vez, Terrence se sintió liberado de la pesada carga que se cernía sobre sus hombros, la cual había llevado sobre de sí por largos años. Al fin, con la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, había encontrado su verdadero hogar y su alma podía descansar.

Durante tiempos de guerra es común que la gente pobre se vuelva indigente y aquellos que alguna vez fueron ricos desciendan algunos pasos en la escala social, y algunas veces enfrenten diversos problemas económicos que los llevan a la bancarrota. Ese había sido el caso de la Sra. Guibert. Su esposo, un rico hombre de negocios, había muerto 15 años antes de que la guerra estallara y sin él para administrar su riqueza, la fortuna del los Guibert había disminuido dramáticamente después de 1914. Así que la Sra. Guibert, quien era una matrona optimista, había decidido usar su casona como hotel para ganarse los francos que la herencia de su esposo no podía ya proveer.

La casa de los Guibert había sido construida en el siglo XVII y tenía un estilo prerrevolucionario con vigas de roble en el techo y gruesos muros de piedra. La residencia se encontraba en el corazón del Barrio Latino, justo en la calle Monsieur Le Prince, no muy lejos del Jardín de Luxemburgo. El lugar era escrupulosamente limpio, confortable y encantador. Terri lo había escogido por azar el día en que había dejado el hospital. Nunca imaginó que aquel sería el lugar en que él y su esposa pasarían su noche de bodas.

Cuando uno de los huéspedes entró en la casa seguido de una joven rubia, la señora Guibert, quien estaba como de costumbre en la recepción, no hizo ningún comentario. Después de ser hostelera por cerca de cuatro años durante época de guerra, la dama estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas y las tomaba como lo que eran, la cosa más natural del mundo. No obstante, cuando la mujer sintió la peculiar aura que rodeaba a aquella pareja en especial, no pudo evitar un suspiro al tiempo que recordaba los días de su primera juventud en que ella misma había estado locamente enamorada como la joven que entonces subía las escaleras luciendo un primoroso rubor coloreando sus blancas mejillas.

Santa Madre, haz que esta noche sea hermosa para ella – se dijo la mujer al tiempo que se persignaba.

El cuarto estaba casi oscuro, solamente la tímida luz de una vela sobre la mesa de noche iluminaba la habitación que súbitamente pareció tan cálida cuando ella entró. Cerré la puerta lentamente y esperé por un segundo antes de volver el rostro.

A la tenue luz de la vela, pude ver cómo ella se soltaba el cabello de la cinta blanca que estaba usando, dejando que una cascada dorada de imposibles rizos cayese sobre su espalda. Yo había soñado tantas veces con este momento pero la visión de la mujer que tenía entonces frente de mi estaba más allá de mi más loco sueño.

Miré alrededor de la alcoba y todo lo que pude ver parecía simplemente perfecto. El lugar era cálido y acogedor. Había una ventana con paneles corredizos con una linda vista de la calle bulliciosa. En la mañana esa misma ventana permitiría la entrada de los rayos solares a la recámara. A la izquierda había un escritorio de cedro con un ramo de rosas rojas. La cama estaba cubierta de un edredón tejido que era una verdadera obra de arte. Aún así, no pude apreciar mucho estos detalles a la primera vista, tan nerviosa e inquieta estaba. Nunca antes me había sentido con tanto miedo y tan feliz al mismo tiempo como me sentí en aquel momento.

Caminé hacia la ventana dando la espalda hacia él. Yo no ignoraba lo que esencialmente estaba por suceder entre nosotros aquella noche . . . pero más allá de mis conocimientos básicos proporcionados por mis clases en la escuela de enfermería yo era totalmente ingenua en cuanto al amor se refiere ¿Cómo se suponían que una mujer reaccionase en semejante situación? ¿Cómo podría yo enfrentar una intimidad semejante si sus meros besos derretían todo mi cuerpo?

Tratando de encontrar un alivio para mi mente confundida solté el moño que sostenía mi cabello. Un segundo después sentí las manos de él sobre mis hombros haciéndome volver el rostro para mirarle y ya no pude pensar más.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y alcancé sus hombros con mis manos. Cuando pude mirarla, noté que ella bajaba los ojos con timidez. Repentinamente se me ocurrió que aquella sería su primera vez y aún cuando esta simple idea me sobrecogía el corazón con un inmenso gozo, también me preocupaba enormemente. No quería asustar a esta joven sirena, a la cual yo había adorado y deseado desde mis años de escuela y que era, por un increíble y afortunado giro del destino, mi recién desposada compañera.

Levanté su mentón con una de mis manos usando la otra para abrazar su diminuta cintura. Le di un beso ligero como una mariposa y resistí con todas mis fuerzas para no continuar y finalmente liberar todas mis urgencias íntimas.

Pequeña pecosa – le dije suavemente – esta puede ser una experiencia única y maravillosa para ambos. No tengas miedo, yo voy a cuidar de ti. Descubramos juntos el secreto éxtasis que el amor tiene reservado para unos cuantos seres afortunados como tú y yo – susurré a su oído.

Ella levantó esos ojos acuosos ojos verdes suyos, pequeñas lagunas llenas de luz y temblorosas sombras, para mirar a los mío.

Cuando escuché sus palabras en mi oído sentí cómo mis miedos se desvanecían lentamente con el sonido de su voz que nunca había sido tan tierna como en aquel momento. De pronto supe que podía estar segura en su abrazo. Con nueva confianza miré en sus ojos azules y comprendí que él también estaba nervioso.

Estaré bien, Terri – logré decir con mi tono más suave, tratando de hacerlo sentirse mejor y después me sorprendí a mi misma añadiendo – Yo deseo estar contigo tanto como tú deseas estar conmigo.

Sus dulces palabras casi hicieron explotar mi sangre, pero tenía que mantener el control sobre mis inclinaciones naturales que me exigían tomarla justo ahí y en ese mismo momento. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente y tierno. Sólo la abracé muy ligeramente mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Podía escuchar su delicada respiración invadiendo mis sentidos con una mezcla de rosas y fresas silvestres.

Mi mejilla sintió el sedoso toque de su cabello dorado y desee más que nunca antes acariciar aquel caprichoso cabello ondulado. Poder desear y cumplir ese deseo al mismo tiempo era algo nuevo para mi, así que me embebí en aquel brillante laberinto dorado tan asombrado como la niñita sobre el puente ante la maravillosa melena de Candy.

Te digo un secreto – le murmuré al oído mientras acariciaba sus largos bucles – cuando era un adolescente, a veces pensaba que tú no eras real.

¿Qué era yo entonces? ¿Un duende? – se rió ella en mi pecho.

No . . . un hada con cabellera rubia increíblemente rizada – expliqué y mis palabras la hicieron alzar la cabeza y mirarme directamente a los ojos. No dijo nada pero supe que sus ojos sonreían.

Pero después – continué – comprendí que estaba equivocado.

Y te diste cuenta de que yo era sólo una chica - concluyó ella.

Te equivocas – repliqué posando mi dedo índice sobre su naricita – me di cuenta de que eras un ángel . . mi ángel - dije ahogando mis últimas palabras en sus labios y pude notar que ella se estaba acostumbrando a mis besos porque respondió casi inmediatamente.

Y una vez más me volvió a besar . . . ¿Qué número de beso era aquél? No podía ya saberlo. Desde nuestro segundo beso sobre el puente él había buscado mis labios tantas veces que era imposible llevar la cuenta. . .Sin embargo, entendí que con cada nuevo encuentro con su inquietante boca mi cuerpo aprendía más y más de aquel hombre quien inesperadamente yo había tomado como esposo . . Pronto, sus caricias se volvieron más ardientes y pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba naturalmente a sus exigencias. Estaba tan perdida en sus besos en mi cuello que ni siquiera me percaté del momento en que él empezó a desabotonar mi vestido.

Desde nuestro abrazo sobre el puente Saint Michelle, yo no había tocado su cuello de nuevo, consciente del encantamiento abrumador de aquella caricia y siempre temeroso de perder el control sobre mis impulsos. Pero ahí, en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, estábamos saboreando por primera vez los placeres de la intimidad total ¿Qué podía impedirme compartir con mi esposa toda la pasión que había guardado sólo para ella?

Entonces mis manos alcanzaron los botones en su espalda y finalmente concluí que la profesión de costurera era ciertamente la más infame de todas ¿Cómo puede alguien urdir la idea de diseñar un vestido con más de veinte pequeños botoncitos? A pesar de mi fastidio, debo admitir que disfruté profundamente sabiendo que estaba a punto de develar una belleza con la cual yo siempre había soñado.

Una vez que hube terminado con el último de aquellos aborrecibles botones mis manos corrieron sobre su espalda sintiendo el delicado material de su corpiño y la suave piel que estaba expuesta hasta que alcancé su cuello el cual aún mis labios se encontraban disfrutando. Pude sentir el temblor de su cuerpo cuando mis manos retiraron suavemente los hombros del vestido y ella al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa.

Sentí cómo sus labios dejaron mi garganta y sus ojos se levantaban para mirar en los mío. Me creí hipnotizada por sus profundidades azul- verdoso a un punto en que mis defensas regulares se hallaban a su nivel más bajo. Estaba consciente de que él siempre había tenido ese poder sobre mi, pero esa noche él estaba usando sus armas de seducción con todas sus fuerzas. Pasó sus manos por mis hombros y noté que estaba ya desvistiéndome. Era como si estuviera acariciándome al mismo tiempo que hacía que el vestido cayera a mis pies.

Aunque no estaba realmente desnuda frente a él, me sentí tan preocupada por mi apariencia en ese instante que cada parte de mi cuerpo me pareció incómodamente imperfecta a mis ojos. No obstante, las primeras sensaciones de bochorno desparecieron tan pronto como él dulcemente me forzó a mirarlo directamente. Fue entonces cuando pude leer en sus ojos que él no estaba decepcionado. Pero el largo viaje más allá de los límites del pudor apenas comenzaba. Él me guiaba y yo supe que lo seguiría a dondequiera que él me llevase.

Con gran incredulidad vi como él tomaba mis manos y se las llevaba hacia su pecho.

Por favor, hazlo por mí – Me suplicó. Supe entonces que él quería que yo desabrochara su camisa y cuando vio mi expresión de perplejidad me animó con una de sus sonrisas traviesas que suelen volverme loca – No será la primera vez que lo hagas, mi dulce enfermera.- bromeó

Pero esta vez es diferente – argumenté débilmente

Ciertamente . . . pero imagínate que no es así.

La observé mientras ella desabotonaba seriamente mi camisa, disfrutando con todas mis fuerzas una de las experiencias más eróticas que he tenido. Pronto me encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba guiando sus manos para que acariciara mi cuerpo. Percibiendo sus tímidos avances sobre mi pecho pude comprender cuán profesional ella había sido durante el tiempo que había cuidado de mi en el hospital. Sentí que ella también me deseaba, pero era tan deliciosamente tímida que no podía evitar su siempre presente rubor. Curiosamente, su timidez solamente contribuía a seducirme más.

No te imaginas lo que provocas en mí, Candy – gemí roncamente – me has embrujado, mujer ¿Qué clase de encantamiento me has lanzado?

Solamente te he amado, Terri – respondió ella dulcemente, mientras sus dedos se movían a lo largo de mi torso y hombros haciéndome estremecer bajo su toque. – con todo mi corazón. Cada día de todos estos años nunca he dejado de pensar en ti . . .soñar contigo.

A este punto no pude ya contenerme más y la tomé en mis brazos estrujando cada una de sus tentadoras curvas contra mi cuerpo y clamando la humedad de su boca con mis recién ganados derechos de esposo.

Caímos al lecho y rodamos libremente hasta que yo me encontraba sobre ella, mi peso oprimiendo su cuerpo. Mis manos se sintieron libres de las ataduras que las habían mantenido quietas antes, empezando a explorar las finas líneas de su hermosa geografía, memorizando y registrando en mis sentidos lo que mis ojos ya habían aprendido de memoria desde la primera vez que se habían posado en ella. Yo había deseado a Candy desde la primera noche en la que la vi en la niebla. Aquella primera noche después de nuestro breve encuentro me fui a la cama pensando en aquella delicada flor silvestre con quien me había tropezado. Nunca antes una chica me había parecido tan segura y osada como aquella pequeña rubia con ojos que mataban con sus destellos verdes. Recordé cómo el suave material de su vestido flotaba sobre las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo adolescente. Mi mente atrevida no pudo evitar pensar intensamente en las delicias que el vestido cubría. Aquella noche me quedé dormido imaginando que develaba la gloria de su desnudez, reclamando para mi el derecho de poseer sus favores.

Pero ahora, la misma belleza, con un cuerpo más maduro y glorificado como correspondía a una mujer adulta, estaba atrapada en mis brazos, su respiración se hacían cada vez más agitada, sus brazos acariciaban apasionadamente mis flancos y espalda mientras que su boca se abría y se entregaba a mi exploración más audaz. Giré con ella suavemente para poder descansar sobre mi flanco izquierdo. Mis labios dejaron los de ella con cierta reticencia, sólo para asaltar con igual pasión su quijada y garganta. Quería devorara aquel cremoso y largo cuello.

¿Qué pasa cuando Terri me tiene en sus brazos? Todavía no lo sé, a pesar de los años . . . Solamente atino a saber que él se convierte en el amo del juego sensual con su toque seductor e inconscientemente yo le sigo de buen grado.

Cuando llegamos a la cama sentí que nos movíamos hacia un mundo que yo nunca había imaginado. Desde ese momento todo fue descubrimiento. Nada que yo hubiese leído o visto pudo haber preparado mi mente para ese encuentro de piel y almas. Él navegó sobre mi cuello y garganta hasta que alcanzó mis hombros y sentí como deslizaba los tirantes de encaje de mi corpiño. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él estuviera dejando un rastro húmedo sobre mis hombros y brazos desnudos haciendo temblar todo mi cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, pude sentir cómo sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo tocando con ávidos dedos y palmas, lugares que yo había creído intocables, moldeando bajo la crinolina mis piernas y muslos como el alfarero moldea el barro.

Repentinamente él detuvo su abrazo apasionado al tiempo que sus manos subían. Levantó su torso y otra vez sus espadas azules penetraron mi espíritu con su mirada intensa. Lentamente, desató los listones que sostenían el corpiño y entonces recordé que aquella era la última pieza de ropa que yo tenía para cubrir la desnudez de mi pecho.

Entonces mi boca llegó a la frontera de aquellas colinas blancas que el escote de su corpiño dejaba parcialmente al descubierto. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ella no estaba usando un corsé como la mayoría de las mujeres en ese tiempo. Sonreí interiormente ante este descubrimiento. Mi niña pecosa era una amotinadora aún en esos pequeños detalles, siempre yendo en contra de los códigos sociales con audacia temeraria. Y para mí, ese pequeño despliegue de insurrección femenina significaba que la belleza de sus turgentes senos que yo había admirado en secreto durante los meses en el hospital, siempre velada por su uniforme de enfermera, no era el resultado de un corsé ajustado sino su atributo natural.

Mi mano no pudo resistirse a satisfacer el febril deseo guardado por mucho tiempo, de tomar el tentador pecho de la mujer que amaba. El momento en que lo hice fue como si la gloria hubiese abierto sus puertas y me dejara ver los rayos dorados de la tierra celestial. Sus senos eran suaves y firmes a la vez; se ajustaban a mis manos perfectamente como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que mis manos deshicieran los lazos de su corpiño. Por un momento detuve mi asalto sobre su cuerpo para contemplar solemnemente la gloriosa vista de mis manos desvistiéndola, mientras la excepcional vista de su torso desnudo se revelaba ante mi por la vez primera. Pude notar un ligero rasgo de nerviosismo en su rostro y una vez más me sentí temeroso frente a esa virgen que me había sido otorgada sin merecerla. La miré a los ojos y sostuve su delicado rostro en mis manos.

Eres la más hermosa criatura que jamás he visto, amor – le dijo con voz temblorosa – no te avergüences de tu belleza. Por favor, déjame compartir contigo los ocultos encantos del amor físico. Prometo que será placentero para ambos.

Algunas personas dicen que soy bonita, pero yo siempre he dudado de su juicio. No obstante, en aquel momento Terri me hizo sentir tan hermosa y deseada como una Diosa Griega y repentinamente ya no me sentí apenada. Ni siquiera cuando empezó a cubrir mis rincones más sensitivos con sus besos, bebiendo mi alma desde mi pecho, o cuando sus manos terminaron el ritual liberándonos a los dos del resto de nuestras ropas.

No era la primera vez que yo lo veía desnudo, pero las circunstancias habían sido muy diferentes antes. Aquella ocasión en el quirófano yo solamente podía pensar en salvar su vida, pero en el cuarto de hotel, en medio de la penumbra, a penas iluminado por la luz de la vela, él era una visión para dejar sin aliento. Y yo estaba ahí, contemplando su masculina belleza, admirando por primera vez la gloriosa vista de nuestras diferencias, mientras él me miraba como si yo fuese la última mujer sobre la tierra.

Alcancé su rostro con mis manos y despejé su querida frente de un mechón rebelde de cabellos castaños. No sé lo que hice en ese momento, pero debí haber transmitido mis pensamientos a su corazón en un suspiro porque él me sonrió y su cara se iluminó con una llamarada que nunca había visto en él. Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y formalmente comenzamos nuestra mutua exploración el uno en el cuerpo del otro, en una aventura común que nunca nos habíamos atrevido a imaginar en toda su extensión.

Nos confesamos una y otra vez nuestro amor mutuo, a través de nuestras más conmovidas palabras, con nuestros labios, con cada nueva caricia que aprendíamos, en cada latido que violentamente se aceleraba, con nuestros incomprensibles murmullos, a través de nuestras miradas y en cada pensamiento que adivinábamos en el otro. Era una especie de embeleso mágico, donde no había fronteras entre su cuerpo y mi cuerpo. El modo en que sus manos moldeaban mis curvas, y las mías sus músculos era solamente la lógica consecuencia de nuestra unión espiritual previa.

Miré a mi esposa con deleite y me pregunté en qué momento mi ángel se había convertido en la seductora Afrodita que estaba entonces compartiendo mi lecho por primera vez. Era más hermosa que en mis sueños más ambiciosos y yo me sentía al mismo tiempo furiosamente atraído hacia ella y atemorizado ante su imposible belleza ¿Desaparecería si la tocaba de nuevo? Dudé, pero su dulce caricia en mi frente me dijo que, sin importar lo increíble de mi suerte, yo estaba ciertamente viviendo algo real. Mi corazón explotaba de gozo, así que no tuve otra alternativa que liberar el fuego que se incrementaba en mi a través de las caricias, las cuales son el único medio que Dios ha creado para expresar aquellas cosas que van más allá de las palabras humanas.

Recorrí cada accidente de su bella geografía que se me ofrecía como un regalo generoso. Mis manos y labios midieron y probaron cada fragmento de aquel universo lácteo mientras mi pulso alcanzaba un ritmo que nunca pensé que podría sufrir y sobrevivir para contarlo. Lo que sea que yo había conocido como placer antes de esa noche se había vuelto pobre y ridículo en frente de aquella bendición hecha de deliciosas curvas y pulsantes valles. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo alrededor mío se volviese dulces gemidos femeninos en mi oído, pétalos de rosa bajo las yemas de mis dedos, vasto horizonte de piel sedosa, una fuente de aromas perfumados que despertaban mis urgencias más íntimas mientras mis manos acariciaban la joya entre sus piernas.

Lo que yo había deseado de su cuerpo no era nada comparado con lo que se me regalaba aquella primera noche. Aun cuando yo había pensado que me derretiría en su abrazo, terminé por darme cuenta de que estaba sobreponiéndome al primer choque y mi corazón comenzaba a pedirme acariciarlo más y más atrevidamente cada vez. Con dedos temblorosos, muy novatos todavía pero llenos de amor, hice honor a cada parcela de su cuerpo firme mientras me maravillaba ante el suave contacto de su piel.

Nadie jamás me había dicho cómo una esposa debía complacer a su marido y, por otro lado, yo ignoraba la larga lista de prohibiciones que nuestra sociedad había creado para limitar la experiencia sensual en la mujer. Entonces, simplemente obedecí al único consejo sensato que una amiga me había dado: seguir mi corazón. Y de ese modo hice indiscriminadamente lo que el corazón me dictaba, descubriendo en cada nueva caricia aquellos rincones que encendía el fuego dentro de él.

Y sus avances, por su parte, más audaces a cada segundo, me estaban conduciendo a un precipicio de placer y pude sentir como un calor desconocido subía por el interior de mi vientre invadiendo todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome rebosar con la urgente necesidad de tenerlo aún más cerca. Más allá de un abrazo, lo más cerca que un hombre puede estar de una mujer.

No tuve que decirle lo que quería. Una vez más él leyó mi mente.

Esta mujer que yo había conocido cuando éramos aún adolescentes. Esta mujer que yo había amado locamente desde siempre. Esta mujer que yo había perdido por mi estupidez en el pasado y que acababa de recobrar por gracia divina, la cual yo estaba seguro no merecer, estaba a punto de ser mía y sólo mía, porque yo estaba determinado no solamente a ser su primer amante, sino el único.

Miré con tierno fuego a sus ojos esmeralda y ella retornó la mirada con igual amor. Sabía bien que yo estaba a punto de tomarla y en medio de la pasión que su hermoso rostro revelaba había una extraña mezcla de solemnidad y gozo.

Sé mía – le susurré al oído bebiendo otra vez del embriagante perfume de sus cabellos – sé mi mujer, mi esposa. Sé uno conmigo.

No temas, tómame ahora – replicó ella y suavemente me introduje en ella descubriendo gozosamente que su cuerpo no luchaba demasiado para recibirme

Ella jadeó al primer toque, creo que fue por el dolor de su primera vez, lo cual me asustó de muerte. Nunca había estado con una virgen y me sentí horriblemente culpable por haber lastimado a mi Candy, quien era mi afecto más preciado.

Perdóname, amor – le supliqué abrazándola tiernamente mientras besaba sus labios una vez más.

No lo sientas. Solamente ámame, Terri – balbuceó ella entre mis besos.

Me quedé inmóvil por un momento eterno, dejándola acostumbrarse al supremo contacto de nuestros cuerpos, pero más tarde sentí que su tensión había desaparecido dejando espacio a una nueva necesidad de mi cuerpo dentro de ella. Sus caderas que se movían suavemente contra mí, me hicieron entender que el primer dolor había sido insignificante para ella y que estaba ansiosa de avanzar en nuestro abrazo íntimo.

Algo que había faltado por una eternidad simplemente encontró su lugar cuando él me tomó en su entrañable abrazo. Entonces pude entender el significado de ser mujer, la razón última del amor que había sentido por él por tanto tiempo. Lo que había sido un misterio durante mi adolescencia, todos esos miedos y dudas e inseguridades, lo que había sido solamente añoranzas por los años que siguieron a la separación, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, todo se había desvanecido en un suspiro y yo estaba completa. Él era mío, estaba conmigo, en mi y un torrente de placeres exultantes comenzaban a alcanzar su clímax.

Entonces fue como si una luz cegadora cubriera mis ojos. Los siguientes momentos fueron cautivadores. Nunca antes había sentido un gozo y una angustia tan intensos al mismo tiempo, como si mi alma estuviera muriendo y volviendo a nacer con cada movimiento de mi cuerpo en ella. Olas de deleite abrumador cubrieron nuestros cuerpos con fuerza creciente mientras un fuego abrasador alcanzaba su calor más álgido en nosotros.

Así que esto era lo que hacer el amor significaba. Era algo más que sexo y yo nunca había experimentado un milagro como ese. Ella estaba ahí entregada a mis íntimas caricias sobre ella, alrededor de ella, dentro de ella. Su rostro transfigurado de pasión llamaba mi nombre en gritos profundos mientras sus brazos y piernas me abrazaban. Sorprendentemente, el hecho de saber que ella estaba disfrutando de nuestro intercambio amoroso era más placentero que mi propio placer.

Ella tensó su cuerpo y en un extraordinario despliegue de energía eléctrica llamó mi nombre y yo sentí que una desconocida corriente corría por mi espina dorsal al mismo tiempo. Era como si en un instante mágico nuestros cuerpos hubiesen sido llevados por el torrente de un sueño líquido arrastrándonos hasta que alcanzamos los placenteros prados de una tierra lejana, atrapados en una burbuja de apacible cansancio.

Me derrumbé sobre ella gimiendo roncamente y enterrando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Ella liberó mi cuerpo del firme abrazo de sus piernas y ambos languidecimos aún unidos. Fue entonces cuando sentí una angustia inexplicable que corría por mi pecho, como un nudo dentro de mi corazón que se movía hacia mi garganta buscando una salida. El nudo alcanzó mis pulmones y cuerdas vocales con una fuerza propulsora y no se liberó hasta que rompí en llanto con sonoros sollozos.

Abracé a mi pequeño tesoro con renovadas fuerzas, temeroso de que ella se desvaneciese como un sueño. Me recuerdo a mi mismo llorando fuertemente y sin pena.

¡Candy, Candy, Candy!- repetí una y otra vez entre el llanto, sintiendo que mis sollozos no tendrían fin y apretando su cuerpo, al tiempo que ella respondía a mi explosión con una voz tranquilizadora y caricias tiernas.- Pensé que te había perdido para siempre – le confesé entre lágrimas – Vagué por la vida tan solitario y perturbado sin ti . . . Todo está tan oscuro sin ti.

Ella sonrió dulcemente como ella nada más sabe hacerlo, con esa sonrisa especial que sólo usa conmigo y con nadie más en la Tierra.

Yo también he estado muy sola sin ti, Terri. Está todo tan frío sin ti – murmuró ella – pero ahora nada nos separará otra vez. Soy tu esposa.

Sus palabras y cuidados cariñosos calmaron mi súbita angustia y en su lugar una dulce paz invadió mi corazón. Caí en el más profundo y callado de los sueños como yo jamás había disfrutado, un sentimiento de plenitud llenó mi corazón. Después de una eternidad de añoranza, mi alma había alcanzado su mitad perdida.

Un segundo después que él había alcanzado el cielo yo me le uní y después de eso todo fue una suave caída, como plumas flotando en el aire hasta posarse sobre las calladas aguas de una laguna cantarina. Él lloró en mis brazos y yo también lloré con él. Tantas veces me había dicho a mí misma que nuestro amor estaba muerto, que no había esperanzas de verlo otra vez a pesar de que ambos estábamos vivos . . . Y ahí nos encontrábamos, haciendo chocar nuestros dos universos en un sólo milagro. Después de eso, todo fue paz y realización.

Yo había abandonado la condición de doncella para alcanzar un estado superior. Era una mujer . . . su mujer.

El dulce sonido de una antigua melodía invadió los sueños de Candy. Ella reconoció las notas y su corazón se fue llenando de un delicioso jarabe. En el pasado el simple recuerdo de esa canción la hubiese hecho llorar, pero después de haber probado la más deliciosa ambrosía del amor los recuerdos tristes parecían haberse enterrado en una tumba lejana donde ya no podían lastimarla.

Abrió sus ojos de malaquita y pudo distinguir una silueta masculina sentada a su lado. Su alma saltó de gozo cuando ella finalmente percibió que él estaba tocando la vieja armónica que una vez ella le diera. La había guardado todo ese tiempo, con el mismo cuidado con el cual él había preservado su amor por ella.

Hola – dijo él en medio de la oscuridad cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había despertado.

Hola – contestó ella con una sonrisa que no había usado nunca antes en toda su vida.

Es como si estuviésemos en una burbuja mágica y no hubiesen más preocupaciones más allá de este amor ¿No lo crees? – preguntó él jugando con uno de los rizos de ella, los cuales cubrían la almohada en seductor desorden.

¿Acaso he estado alguna vez en otro lugar que no sean tus brazos? No me acuerdo de ello – dijo ella ladeando el cuerpo y extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlo. Él recibió a su esposa rodeándola con sus caricias en su cabello caprichosamente rizado y sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, caderas y muslos, mientras ella enterraba la cara en el pecho del joven.

Sin embargo, debemos siempre recordar que afuera de esta habitación, hay un mundo que parece estar en contra de nosotros – murmuró él al oído de la joven – Energías extrañas, más allá de cualquier voluntad humana que nos separaron una y otra vez. Pero también hubo fuerzas que nos arrastraron hasta acercarnos, el poder de este amor nuestro, que ha probado ser más fuerte que el tiempo y el destino.

El tipo de amor que dura para siempre, querido mío – dijo ella levantando el rostro al tiempo que sus labios buscaron de nuevo el camino hacia la boca del joven. Los labios de él alcanzaron los suyos a la mitad el camino mientras el beso se hacía más profundo el silencio reinó en el cuarto a media luz.

Cuando te perdí – trató él de comenzar una explicación entre la lluvia de besos – yo...

¡Sshh! – dijo ella besándolo de nuevo – no hables de eso . . . no hay necesidad de ello – y ella silenció las palabras del joven con el voluptuoso encanto de sus caricias – Hazme el amor de nuevo – fue la última cosa que ella dijo en un tono que era una mezcla de ruego y mandato. Terri no necesitaba más instigación que esa.

Ella se desplomó sobre él totalmente exhausta, descansando su cabeza dorada sobre el pecho del joven. Las mejillas de la muchacha disfrutaron el suave contacto con la piel de él sobre los bien definidos músculos de su pecho, mientras la mano derecha de la muchacha trazaba la línea de la cicatriz a lo largo de una de sus costillas, en su lado izquierdo. La respiración de él empezó a normalizarse poco a poco, pero todavía estaba demasiado abrumado por el reciente éxtasis. El joven simplemente se quedó inmóvil disfrutando la sensación del peso de Candy sobre de él, la gloriosa presión del pecho de ella sobre su pecho, el largo de las piernas de ella enredadas con las suyas, sus manos haciendo maravillas sobre su torso y el íntimo contacto de sus cuerpos.

Antes de todo esto – dijo él finalmente con voz enronquecida – quería decirte algo, pero no me dejaste.

No hay una buena razón para hablar del pasado, amor – murmuró ella.

Yo creo que la hay – insistió él

No la veo – dijo ella con un suspiro, comenzando a sentirse adormilada.

Hay algunas cosas que me pasaron y que quiero compartir contigo ¿No estás interesada en saberlas? – preguntó él.

Estoy interesada en todo lo relacionado contigo, pero no si hablar de ello va a lastimarte – apuntó ella dulcemente.

Me sentiré mejor diciéndolo . . .además, no quiero que te enteres de esas cosas por chismes. Prefiero decírtelas yo. También hay cosas buenas en mi historia que me encantaría compartir contigo – añadió.

Siendo que es tan importante, adelante. Te escucho – dijo ella dándose por vencida mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él con un suspiro de resignación.

Él levantó sus brazos para abrazar el cuerpo de la joven bajo las sábanas y acariciando su espalda suavemente empezó su historia:

Candy, hay una parte de mi vida de la cual no me siento orgulloso. Cuando rompimos, primero pensé que yo podría superar la pérdida. Solamente me engañé, pero pronto me di cuenta de que yo no era tan fuerte como creía. Cada vez que estaba con Susana, solamente podía pensar en ti y el recuerdo de nuestro amor eran tan torturante que empecé a beber mucho.

Antes de que me diera cuenta me había vuelto alcohólico y abandoné mi trabajo, dejando Nueva York y a Susana detrás de mi. Candy, me dije entonces que la vida no valía la pena sin ti y en mi vergonzoso extravío traté de huir de mis problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos .Como había perdido mi trabajo, comencé a trabajar para un show ambulante de la peor clase. Te hubieses avergonzado de mi si me hubieras visto entonces . . .

Candy levantó la cabeza del pecho de su esposo donde descansaba para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Se preguntó internamente si debía dejarlo continuar en su penosa confesión o revelarle que ya conocía la historia. . . Pero ella misma se detuvo pensando que podría ser aún más difícil para él descubrir que ella lo había visto en esa triste época de su vida.

La joven le lanzó una mirada tan enternecedora que de algún modo él se sintió confortado y decidió continuar con su historia.

Un día ese grupo teatral viajó a Chicago, querida mía, y tal vez el hecho de que yo sabía que tú vivías ahí, junto con las toneladas de whisky que yo solía consumir en esos días, me hicieron tener una visión de ti cierta noche.

¿Qué? – preguntó Candy sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Una noche durante mi presentación – explicó Terri mirando a los ojos confundidos de su esposa – vi tu rostro en medio del público. Era sólo mi imaginación pero . . .

¡Me viste! – exclamó ella pasmada mientras levantaba su torso usando los brazos para sostener su peso - ¡No puedo creer que realmente me viste, como dijo tu madre! – dijo la joven sin poder reprimir su asombro.

Entonces llegó el turno de Terri para sorprenderse. Las palabras de Candy le revelaban repentinamente la abrumadora verdad que él estaba renuente a creer.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¿Y qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? – preguntó él sumamente confundido – No me vas a decir ahora que tú estabas realmente ahí . . .¿O si?

¡Ay, Terri, realmente me viste! – dijo ella conmovida, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven -¡Sí, Terri, yo estaba ahí, pero nunca pensé que me pudieras haber distinguido en la oscuridad del lugar, amado mío, y debes saber que nunca he estado avergonzada de ti. Ciertamente me sentí triste de verte en esas condiciones, y un poco enojada de que estuvieras desperdiciando tus preciosos talentos, pero muy dentro de mi yo supe que terminarías por conquistar tus demonios, como realmente lo hiciste.

Candy le contó a Terri su versión de la historia y también le explicó su encuentro con Eleanor Baker. Por su parte, el joven habló del efecto que la aparición de Candy había tenido en él y las decisiones que tomó después de aquel momento. La pareja apenas podía creer cómo las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban tan perfectamente formando todas juntas el conmovedor cuadro del poema de amor que ambos compartían.

Continuaron hablando acerca del incidente y pronto la conversación cubrió otros momentos en el pasado cuando habían estado tan cerca de un reencuentro y las cosas habían acabado por impedirles verse. Revisaron los eventos y los sentimientos que habían experimentado en esos momentos y por la vez primera comenzaron a comprender el misterio del lazo invisible que los unía.

Aquella ocasión cuando ella había corrido para verlo en Southampton, pero no había conseguido llegar antes de que el barco zarpase, mientras él había escuchado la voz de ella en la distancia, sin creer en el llamado de su corazón. El invierno siguiente cuando ella había llegado al la Colina de Pony sólo unos minutos después de que él había estado ahí. Los insistentes dolores en sus corazones desde que habían llegado a Francia, la creciente inquietud durante aquella noche nevada en la cual se habían reencontrado, y la angustia de Candy la noche que él había sido herido . . .todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Siempre has estado aquí adentro – dijo ella apuntando a su corazón – puedo sentirte como siento mis propios latidos ¿Ves? Y ahora sé que aún cuando el destino te alejó de mi tantas veces, tu nunca te fuiste, en realidad .Ahora que estás aquí conmigo entiendo que este amor estaba destinado a sobrevivir.

¡Candy! – suspiró él acariciando la mejilla de la joven con el ligero toque de la yema de sus dedos – Este amor siempre ha estado destinado a sobrevivir. Siempre habías estado en mi, en mis sueños, tal vez hasta antes de conocerte y desde entonces siempre has sido tú – y luego él añadió sonriendo con gran alegría – La voz en el barco, la presencia en la Colina de Pony, el rostro en el teatro ambulante, el dolor en mi corazón . . . y ahora, la mujer en mis brazos.

El joven actor abrazó a su querida esposa fuertemente, besando ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrándole repetidamente en el oído que ella era su ángel de la guarda. La joven respondió con un ronroneo apagado que encendió de nuevo el fuego dentro de él.

Candy, por favor – rogó él en un murmullo – dime de nuevo que me has amado a pesar del paso de los años y que has soñado conmigo tanto como yo contigo . . . dime que estabas esperando este momento.

La joven respondió con un rastro de besos sobre el pecho y cuello de él, mientras avanzaba en su camino hasta los labios del joven.

He pensado en ti, soñado contigo, y solamente he sido tuya – dijo ella entre los besos – De hecho, debes saber algo – añadió alzando su bello rostro para mirarle a los ojos – Me enojé contigo aquella noche que había salido con Yves por una simple razón. Dijiste que querías borrar de mis labios cada beso francés que había recibido, y yo me sentí muy ofendida porque hasta entonces yo solamente había sido besada una vez . . . por ti – confesó ella – Terri, yo solamente conozco el sabor de tus besos – logró decir antes de que su esposo la condujera de nuevo hacia el inextinguible fuego de la pasión que compartían.

¿Ya quieres separarte de mí? Aun falta mucho para amanecer:

el canto que ha llegado a tus inquietos oídos es el del ruiseñor,

no el de la alondra; toda la noche está cantando en aquel granado.

Créeme, amor mío, era el ruiseñor.

Es la alondra, que anuncia la mañana, y no el ruiseñor.

Mira, amada mía, esos rayos de luz envidiosa

que atraviesan las nubes se han apagado; y en la cumbre de las montañas

cubiertas de brumas, se alza de puntillas la alegre mañana.

He de marcharme y vivir o quedarme y morir.

William Shakespeare

Ella abrió de nuevo sus ojos sintiendo cómo la tímida luz solar comenzaba a acariciar su rostro. La aurora estaba levantándose en el horizonte y Candy se despertó del sueño que había vivido en brazos de Terri. Lentamente se desenredó de su abrazo y sintiendo una furtiva ráfaga que presagiaba la llegada del otoño, se levantó para cerrar la ventana. Calladamente se pudo la combinación y con los pies desnudos se acercó a la ventana. Afuera, una pequeña alondra estaba cantando en la cornisa.

Candy llenó sus sentidos de la fragancia de aquel nuevo día y claramente sintió la muda explosión en su corazón. Aquella mañana dichosa ella se había despertado siendo la Sra. de Terrence Grandchester y la absoluta verdad de la noche apasionada que habían pasado juntos iluminaba su alma desde el altar de su nuevo cuerpo. Sin embargo, la canción matinal de la alondra era también señal de la separación que ella había temido por mucho tiempo, mismo evento dramático que estaba solamente a unas cuantas horas de hacerse realidad.

¡Candy! – la llamó una adormilada voz masculina desde el lecho y ella inmediatamente respondió al llamado de Terri.

Sigue durmiendo, aún no es hora – dijo aproximándose a la cama y tomando una vez más su lugar en los brazos de él.

¿Dirás que es el ruiseñor lo que estoy escuchando, mi dulce Julieta? – musitó él con una carcajada sofocada.

Ojalá pudiera decir eso – respondió ella comenzando a experimentar la terrible lucha entre su deseo de ser fuerte y su inminente tristeza.

Venga la Muerte y será bienvenida, pues así lo quiere Julieta . . .¿Qué dices mi alma? Hablemos que aún no es de día. – recitó él mientras retorcía en su dedo índice uno de los rizos dorados de la joven.

¡No digas esas cosas, Terri! – le regañó ella con una risita melancólica – Esta no es una obra de teatro.

Lo sé, porque nunca me he sentido tan feliz después de una de mis actuaciones. Este es un gozo de una naturaleza superior – explicó él.

Sé a lo que te refieres – asintió ella – pero ahora trata de dormir por lo menos otra hora.

Tengo una idea mejor – replicó con una de sus miradas traviesas en sus ojos azules -¡Tomemos un baño juntos!

¿Qué?

El joven no contestó y sin mayor protocolo se puso de pie estirándose a todo su largo.

¡Terri! – gritó ella arrojándole una almohada mientras un furioso rubor le cubría las mejillas.

El joven interceptó el proyectil y después de un segundo de deliberación interna para encontrar la razón de aquel ataque, comprendió que la joven se había escandalizado ante su propuesta tan liberal y ante la vista de su desnudez a la luz de la mañana. El encontró esa reacción sumamente graciosa y el lado de él que siempre estaba listo para gastar una buena broma se despertó de nuevo, poniéndolo de muy buen humor.

¿Por qué se sentiría intimidada mi esposa? – preguntó aproximándose a la cama con movimientos felinos. El joven tomó el rostro de Candy en sus manos, sonriendo maliciosamente – Dime, Candy ¿No fuiste tú la mujer con la cual compartí mis más íntimos secretos anoche? ¿Vas a ponerte tímida conmigo de nuevo?

¡No me estoy poniendo tímida! – replicó ella levantando su nariz orgullosamente.

Entonces toma un baño conmigo – la retó él – Demuéstrame que eres la misma chica atrevida que siempre he conocido.

Bueno . . . yo – dudó ella – no creo estar de humor para un baño ahora . . .

¡Excusas! – respondió él – pero no las aceptaré.

Y con esta última afirmación categórica el joven tomó a su esposa en los brazos mientras ella gritaba pidiéndole que la bajara, pero como ella mezclaba sus exigencias con abiertas carcajadas el joven no puso mucha atención a las demandas de la muchacha.

Dentro del cuarto de baño Candy trató de resistir por un rato, pero él ganó fácilmente la contienda porque su oponente no quería realmente rechazar la invitación. Sólo le tomó unos cuantos cosquilleos y besos para hacerla recuperar la confianza y asumir que la desnudez no está solamente reservada para los juegos en el lecho. Pronto la combinación de seda estaba en el piso y ellos estaban en la bañera jugando y salpicándose como dos niños pequeños.

¿Eras siempre tan malcriada cuando la Señorita Pony te bañaba? – preguntó él riendo.

Haré como que no escuché eso – replicó ella haciendo un puchero.

Supongo que eras una de esas niñitas tercas que odian el agua y el jabón. Por eso es que tienes tantas pecas. Es un castigo por tu mala conducta.

¡Ahh! ¡Puedes ser verdaderamente insoportable cuando quieres! ¿Sabías eso? – dijo la rubia soplándole espuma a la cara.

¡Oye! ¡Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte! Creo que tendré que hacer lo que esas dos buenas mujeres que te educaron debieron haber hecho- dijo él fingiendo seriedad.

¿Qué?

Darte una buena tunda – dijo él y ella se retiró defensivamente, tratando de dejar la tina antes de que él pudiera hacer algún movimiento. No obstante, el joven se movió más rápidamente y la asió por el brazo, jalándola hasta que ella estaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

Comienza a contar mientras te golpeo – dijo él comenzando a besar los hombros y espalda de la joven, pero ella no pudo llevar la cuenta.

Continuaron jugando y acariciándose tanto como pudieron, pero como el tiempo no se detiene para nadie, sea hombre o mujer, y a pesar de su reticencia, la joven pareja finalmente dejó el baño. Usando el lenguaje silencioso que habían desarrollado, los dos se alistaron para dejar el hotel. Ella ofreció al joven su ayuda para cortarle el cabello usando una navaja que él tenía consigo, a fin de que volviera a lucir el corte militar cuando llegara a Verdun.

Él se sentó frente al espejo mientras ella realizaba la tarea con manos rápidas. Al tiempo que las sedosas hebras castañas caían al suelo, el joven no quitaba los ojos de las estrellas color esmeralda que se reflejaban en el espejo. Por la primera vez en la mañana él comenzó a pensar seriamente en la inminente separación, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado por no poder disponer de más tiempo para compartir con la persona que amaba más. Aún así, se prometió a sí mismo ser fuerte de modo que las cosas fueran más fáciles para ella.

Después de que ella hubo terminado, Terri se miró con cierto fastidio y la muchacha se rió suavemente de la resistencia del joven a usar el cabello tan corto. Mentras él se afeitaba en el baño, ella recogió los cabellos castaños del piso y tomando un mechón lo ató con uno de los listones que retiró de su crinolina.

Candy suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose un poco extraña y excitada con la nueva sensación que le causaba jugar el papel de esposa que ella siempre había soñado, aunque fuese sólo por un breve instante. Luego se aproximó al escritorio y tomando una de las rosas rojas del florero de cristal, aspiró el perfume de la flor pensando en el futuro que le esperaba tan pronto como la guerra terminase y ella y su esposo pudieran regresar a casa.

Unos minutos después partieron hacia la estación del tren.

Terrence miró a su esposa, aún sin poder creer del todo lo que había vivido durante las horas precedentes. Siempre que su mente volvía a representar los hechos se sentía triunfante y completo. Tal como lo había decidido previamente, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener una actitud optimista. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la estocada en el pecho cuando escucharon al empleado de la estación llamar a los pasajeros que partían para Verdun en el tren de las nueve de la mañana.

Te escribiré todos los días, aún si las cartas no pueden ser enviadas con tanta frecuencia – murmuró él abrazándola con fuerza – Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, ángel.

Lo haré . . . Tú por favor cuídate mejor esta vez – suplicó ella con el rostro escondido en el pecho de él.

No te preocupes, mi amor, estaré bien – replicó él y diciendo estas últimas palabras buscó los ojos de ella – Escucha Candy , y escúchame bien . . . Cuando la guerra termine habrá mucha confusión y desorden. No me esperes. Toma el primer barco hacia América con las demás personas de tu equipo médico y espérame en Nueva York. Tienes mi dirección y la de mi madre. Cuando yo llegue te buscaré y te prometo que pasaré el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz.

Ya me estás haciendo feliz – corrigió ella.

El empleado de la estación volvió a urgir a los pasajeros a subir al tren.

Terri, - musitó Candy mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello – Conserva esto . . . – dijo ella poniendo al cuello del joven su crucifijo dorado – Esto ha estado conmigo desde que dejé el Hogar de Pony por primera vez cuando tenía 12 años. Te protegerá y como siempre ha vuelto a mi . . . seguramente te traerá de vuelta a mis brazos muy pronto – murmuró con voz enronquecida, luchando desesperadamente por contener las lágrimas.

Entonces, por favor tú cuida esto por mi – dijo él dándole su anillo de esmeralda- esa noche amarga en Nueva York cuando te fuiste sin dejarme verte a los ojos una vez más, me sentí tan perdido que por meses tuve pesadillas al respecto – explicó el hombre con una voz suave que conmovió a Candy hasta la médula.

Mi amor – susurró ella y lo hubiese abrazado más fuertemente si él no la hubiera forzado a continuar mirándolo mientras terminaba su explicación.

Después de aquella vez que me viste en el teatro ambulante, yo estaba ya de regreso en Nueva York, buscando un regalo para el cumpleaños de mi madre cuando vi este anillo – continuó él – Al momento en que lo descubrí me di cuenta de que tenía exactamente el mismo color de tus ojos. No dudé un instante e impulsivamente lo compré para tener un recuerdo de los ojos de la mujer que había sido mi luz . . . esos ojos que no pude ver por última vez. Pero ahora, después de las cosas que han pasado, no creo necesitarlo más porque tengo la preciosa memoria de tus ojos confiándome tu amor por este hombre que aún no se siente merecedor de esta alegría. Quiero que conserves el anillo mientras yo estoy lejos y cuando nos veamos de nuevo, te regresaré tu crucifijo y tú me darás mi anillo . Además, puedo perderlo en el Frente uno de estos días. Estará más seguro en tus manos.

La joven tomó el anillo y lo guardó en su bolso junto con el mechón castaño. Un segundo después ella levantó sus ojos y lo contempló, aún profundamente conmovida por la historia que él le acababa de contar.

¡Te amo tanto que creo que voy a explotar – le dijo ella y después de eso ambos se besaban como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos.

¡Terri! – exclamó ella abrazándolo tan apretadamente que él pensó que ya no podría volver a respirar. La joven rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados elevó una oración secreta.

El tren empezó a moverse y el joven, apartándose del abrazo de la chica, saltó en él.

Recuerda – dijo él – Ahora somos uno. Soy tuyo . . . tú eres mi esposa. Nunca lo olvides. Siempre seremos uno.

La joven agitó su mano asintiendo a cada una de las palabras del joven mientras el tren se alejaba acelerando más y más. En unos cuantos segundos, era sólo un punto en el horizonte y la muchacha sobre el andén finalmente lloró con sus sollozos más tristes.

Has sido muy valiente, ahora puedes llorar todo lo que necesites, hija mía – dijo una profunda voz al tiempo que una mano cálida reposaba sobre el hombre de Candy protectoramente.

¡Padre Graubner!-. exclamó la joven arrojándose en brazos del sacerdote - ¡Siento que el ejército me está desgarrando el alma! - dijo ella entre sollozos.

Y ciertamente es así – contestó el hombre dando palmaditas en la espalda de la muchacha en un gesto reconfortante – Pero esta guerra va a terminar antes de lo que crees y él regresará a ti muy pronto . . . ya lo verás.

El cura y la joven permanecieron en el andén por un largo rato. Graubner había ido a la estación con la intención de despedirse de Terri, pero cuando había visto desde la distancia los tristes adioses de la pareja, pensó que sería una blasfemia interrumpir y había preferido esperar hasta que el joven hubiese partido para ofrecer el apoyo moral que la joven esposa necesitaría.

¡Duele tanto!- repuso ella tristemente.

Entonces, llora un poco más, hasta que te quedes sin lágrimas . . . Luego será tiempo de empezar a rezar. Entonces rezaré contigo – prometió él

Arriba, gruesas nubes cubrieron el firmamento y una ligera neblina empezó a caer sobre París.

Continuara...

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	14. Capitulo 14- Intrigas, Celos y Valor

**Hola chicas aqui me tienen de nuevo y esta vez a tiempo, espero les guste...**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Intrigas, Celos y Valor**

El alboroto en la casa era perennal ¿Podía ser de otro modo cuando veinte niños entre tres y diez años de edad vivían en la casa? Pero la anciana estaba acostumbrada al constante barullo y a veces llegaba a pensar que sin él no se sentiría cómoda. Veinticinco años de constante ruido, interminables aventuras domésticas, dulces e inocentes risas, y más de mil y una lágrimas que enjugar, todo eso había sido la mejor parte de su vida, y ella no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de todos esos años transcurridos en el Hogar de Pony, su casa.

Puso a un lado la cuchara y dejó que el estofado hirviese a voluntad por un rato. En ese momento una manecita jaló su larga falda y ella miró hacia abajo para ver a una carita haciendo pucheros con unos grandes ojos negros.

¿Tendré que comerme eso?- preguntó una niñita no muy emocionada con la perspectiva.

Así es, Andrea – replicó la anciana con una sonrisa maternal, - pero te daré un pedazo más grande de tarta como postre, – prometió la mujer y el rostro de la niñita se iluminó.

¡La quiero mucho, Señorita Pony! – dijo la niña extendiendo sus brazos hacia la anciana que la tomó en los suyos. Un segundo después Andrea plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la anciana y la dama no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de otra niñita que ella había criado en el pasado viniese a su mente. La Señorita Pony estrujó a la niña en sus brazos como si quisiese protegerla de un peligro desconocido ¡Cuánto deseaba ella poder mantener bajo su cuidado a cada niño que había educado, pero sabía que todos ellos tenían que dejar el nido y enfrentar al mundo tarde o temprano!

Ahora ve afuera a jugar un rato más mientras la cena está lista ¿Esta bien? – ordenó dulcemente la mujer poniendo a la niña otra vez en el suelo y la pequeña obedeció inmediatamente.

La Señorita Pony apagó el fuego y puso el estofado sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras más recuerdos inundaban su cabeza. Memorias de una niñita de cabello rubio rizado y ojos verdes y brillantes que centelleaban con múltiples luces cuando ella reía. Recuerdos de aquella niña dejando el Hogar de Pony por primera vez, conteniendo las lágrimas y luchando desesperadamente por ser valiente al tiempo que se esforzaba por sonreír. Imágenes de la niña que se había convertido en mujer y estaba lejos, muy lejos, en un país extranjero, en medio del caos, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho toda su vida, darse a sí misma a otros con amor y comprensión. La anciana no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas mientras miraba la foto de Candy usando su uniforme militar, la cual descansaba en la chimenea, con todas las otras fotos de los más queridos hijos de Pony ¡Cuánto deseaba la buena mujer poder proteger a su valerosa Candy como lo podía hacer cuando aún era un bebé, sosteniendo su cuerpecito en sus brazos mientras le cantaba un arrullo para hacerla dormir!

La anciana recordaba que sus temores por la seguridad de Candy habían comenzado desde muy temprano, cuando ya a los seis años de edad la niña trepaba osadamente a la copa de los árboles y ella se moría de miedo cien veces, temiendo que la pequeña pudiese lastimarse si se caía de las ramas. Conforme el tiempo pasó, la niña creció y dejó el hogar para enfrentar al mundo que más de una vez la había dejado con el corazón roto ¡Cuánto deseaba ella tener el poder de mantener a Candy sana y salva de modo que nada ni nadie la pudiese lastimar nunca más!. . . . . Pero la Señorita Pony sabía que eso era imposible.

Ya ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que vimos a Candy, Hermana María – dijo la anciana en voz alta pero ninguna respuesta vino del cuarto contiguo -¿Hermana María? ¿Hermana María? – llamó la dama de nuevo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la Hermana María no estaba en el comedor como había pensado.

La anciana salió de la cocina y en su camino se encontró a un pequeño corriendo en el corredor.

¿Has visto a la Hermana María, Brandon?- preguntó la Señorita Pony.

Si señorita, está en la capilla – contestó el niño y la Señorita Pony lo dejó ir mientras ella se dirigía a la habitación que usaban como capilla.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, pudo ver a su fiel compañera arrodillada frente al altar y la anciana se sintió desconcertada porque esa no era la hora en que La Hermana María acostumbraba a hacer sus oraciones y ella ciertamente era una mujer de hábitos disciplinados.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la dama alcanzó a distinguir que la monja estaba encendiendo unas velas al tiempo que sus labios decían una oración.

¿Pasa algo malo, Hermana María? – se atrevió a preguntar la Señorita Pony.

No ahora – comenzó a explicar la religiosa mientras se volteaba para mirar a su vieja amiga. – Esta mañana, cuando decía mis primeras plegarias, sentí que días negros están por venir, Señorita Pony. No se cuándo vendrán o cuánto tiempo duraran esos días, pero estoy segura que tenemos que orar por nuestros hijos mayores y sus amigos – continuó diciendo la mujer. – Por eso estoy encendiendo estas velas. Las dos más grandes son para Candy y el Señor Grandchester.

¿Estarán en peligro? – preguntó la Señorita Pony persignándose.

No lo sé, Señorita Pony, pero debemos orar por ellos – contestó la Hermana María con tono serio. – Esta otra es para Annie, esta para el Señor Cornwell, estas dos para Tom y su prometida, y esta otra es para el Señor Andley. Un tiempo de prueba viene para todos ellos – concluyó la mujer persignándose también.

No podemos protegerlos, Hermana María, pero confiamos en Dios – susurró la Señorita Pony y su amiga asintió con aprobación.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones nuevas que enfrentar en tan sólo veinticuatro horas. Candy había pasado de la angustia a la más perfecta dicha y luego había sido enviada de nuevo al miedo y la añoranza. Aún así, cuando el Padre Graubner la dejó en la entrada del hospital la joven comprendió que tenía que dejar sus sentimientos de lado con el fin de cumplir con su deber. Todo parecía estar de cabeza en los pasillos del hospital, enfermeras y doctores corrían de arriba abajo, cajas de medicinas y equipo médico estaban abandonadas a medio camino, y una gran cantidad de camillas con heridos estaban ahí, como olvidadas en el suelo, mientras cada paciente esperaba su turno para ser enviado ya fuese a un pabellón o a la sala de operaciones. Candy supo inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando: un nuevo tren con heridos acababa de llegar.

¿Dónde diablos estabas, Candy? – gritó una voz femenina que la rubia reconoció al instante – ¡Se suponía que estabas de turno desde las siete de la mañana! ¿Puede saberse qué estaba haciendo la "princesa"? – demandó Flammy vehementemente.

Flammy, lo siento . . .yo . . . – comenzó Candy preguntándose cómo le explicaría a su amiga lo que había vivido en las horas anteriores.

Yo pensé que habías madurado, pero . . .

¡Detente, Flammy! – interrumpió una tercera voz de mujer con un tono firme y a la vez conciliatorio.

Candy se volvió para ver los ojos color ámbar de Julienne que la miraban comprensivos

Estoy segura de que Candy tiene una buena razón para su tan inusual ausencia – continuó Julienne,- pero no podemos perder tiempo en explicaciones ahora. Sería mejor que ella se pusiese su uniforme de inmediato y empezara a ayudarnos ¿No lo crees, Flammy? – y acercándose a la joven morena, Julienne susurró en su oído de modo que solamente Flammy pudiese escucharla. – Recuerda que tú no solamente eres la jefa aquí, sino también la amiga de Candy. Sabes bien que ella no hubiese descuidado su trabajo sin tener una buena razón para ello.

La expresión en el rostro de la morena cambió inmediatamente al escuchar las últimas palabras de Julienne.

Está bien, Candy ponte ese uniforme. Hablaremos de esto más tarde – dijo Flammy finalmente dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Las tres mujeres se separaron corriendo en diferentes direcciones mientras dos ojos azul claro las miraban con un destello de contrariedad, detrás de la puerta del cuarto de enfermeras. Cuando las tres enfermeras habían desaparecido en los corredores la dueña de esos ojos salió a la luz. Era Nancy.

Si hubiese sido yo, – pensó la mujer con amargura – Flammy hubiese sido muchísimo más dura . . . . pero siendo que se trata de su amiga . . . ¡Esa chica tonta! ¡Tan hermosa y adorable que me enferma!

Nancy Thorndike, quien había sido la pesadilla de Terri durante sus primeros días en el hospital, no había olvidado la humillación que había tenido que soportar cuando todos los pacientes del pabellón A-12 habían solicitado que Candy la remplazase. La mujer no había hecho ni un solo comentario sobre el asunto, pero había guardado el resentimiento en su corazón, esperando por una oportunidad para vengarse. Pero sus problemas no habían terminado al ser transferida al pabellón C-10. Cuando los pacientes en ese pabellón se dieron cuenta de que Nancy había sido asignada de nuevo para cuidarlos en lugar de Candy, todos ellos adoptaron una actitud muy dura con la seca mujer y se empeñaron en hacerle la vida miserable, con gran éxito.

Nancy había tenido tantos problemas que Flammy había terminado por arreglar que la mujer fuese retirada del trato directo a pacientes. Por lo tanto, Nancy había estado haciendo trabajo administrativo por cerca de un mes. Durante ese tiempo había sido asignada a los archivos del hospital donde su estricto sentido del orden había finalmente encontrado el lugar perfecto para florecer. Sin embargo, aquello no complació a Nancy porque ella aún resentía el rechazo de sus pacientes, el cual ella consideraba como un fracaso profesional. Nancy culpó a Candy por todos esos problemas.

Ella está muy segura de sí misma porque la enfermera en jefe es su mejor amiga y el doctor Bonnot babea por ella . . .¡Quién sabe! Tal vez el doctor francés ya se salió con la suya con la chica y por eso la protege tanto . . . Pero uno de estos días, Candice White, uno de estos días tu suerte se va a acabar – pensó por último antes de que comenzara a caminar hacia la oficina del Coronel Vouillard.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre el vasto bosque francés. El estruendoso rugido sobre los rieles irrumpió en el plácido silencio mientras el tren cruzaba a lo largo de la arboleda en su siempre apresurada carrera. Los pocos pasajeros que quedaban dentro de los vagones habían viajado todo el día desde París, soportando los constantes retrasos en cada una de las estaciones por las que habían pasado durante la jornada. Sin embargo, con cada nueva vuelta de las ruedas de hierro se acercaban más a su destino. En cuestión de minutos el tren llegaría a Verdún.

Terrence dejó escapar un suspiro recordando que exactamente en esa misma hora, el día anterior, él estaba perdido en los brazos de Candy sobre el puente San Michelle. Una sonrisa agridulce apareció discretamente en sus labios al tiempo que una rica colección de sentimientos y sensaciones le venía a la mente. Aún así, esta vez la añoranza no era amarga, porque él sabía que con cada minuto que el reloj avanzaba, el fin de la guerra estaba más cerca y así también la felicidad que alguna vez había creído imposible. Este solo pensamiento le era suficiente para sentirse fuerte, a pesar del inminente peligro que estaba a punto de enfrentar nuevamente.

A los ojos de Terrence, todos los posibles horrores que una nueva batalla podía acarrear palidecían ante la luz que en ese momento resplandecía en su alma. La maravilla de amar y ser amado inundaba su mente con una mezcla de dulces recuerdos y brillantes expectativas. Una fragancia particular rodeaba su corazón y podía sentir cómo invadía todo su ser. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a sonreír abiertamente mientras sus dedos acariciaban el crucifijo que tenía en la mano.

Sentía una alegría tal que deseaba gritar su felicidad a los cuatro vientos, pero sabía que era mejor guardar el gozo sólo para sí mismo, al menos por el momento.

¡Ay, Albert! – pensó entonces - ¡Cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí para compartir contigo todo esto! Sé que aprobarás las decisiones que hemos tomado.

En ese momento Terri decidió que Albert era la primera persona que merecía saber las nuevas y se propuso escribirle una carta tan pronto llegase a Verdún.

Septiembre 4 de 1918.

Querido amigo:

Mientras te escribo esta carta trato de imaginarme la expresión de tu rostro cuando leas las nuevas que te mando en estas líneas. Si tú fueses otra persona probablemente te enojarías conmigo por lo que acabo de hacer, pero el Albert que alguna vez conocí aprecia y respeta las decisiones de sus amigos cuando éstas son legítimas.

Estoy consciente de que no ignoras las razones que me separaron de Candy en el pasado. Sin embargo, tal y como te dije en mi anterior carta, esos motivos ya no existen, mientras que mi amor por Candy aún vive en mi, aún más profundo y poderoso que nunca antes.

Hubo un período oscuro en mi pasado cuando llegué a pensar que este amor mío era inútil, porque creí entonces que ya no era correspondido. Pero aunque parezca asombroso, recién he encontrado una gracia inesperada y por la primera vez en mi vida decidí asirme a la felicidad con ambas manos y no dejarla ir otra vez ¡Ella me ama! ¡Eso lo dice todo! ¡Ella me ama y entonces todo el universos cambia de rostro!

Por favor, Albert, perdóname por la locura que me invadió el corazón cuando descubrí que lo que yo había creído irremediablemente perdido aún era mío. En ese momento me sentí tan abrumado que solamente puedo pensar en esta gozo que Candy y yo compartimos y me atreví, sin considerar otra cosa, a pedirle matrimonio. Ella aceptó y nos casamos hace tres días. Fue una decisión tomada en el calor del momento porque yo estaba a punto de partir de nuevo para el Frente, y ahora que lo pienso puedo decirte con orgullo que no me arrepiento ni siquiera un poco. Casarme con Candy es la mejor idea que jamás se me ha ocurrido.

No obstante, entiendo que a tu familia le hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad de asistir a una ocasión semejante y ofrecer una gran y lujosa ceremonia. Aún así, mi querido amigo, en aquel momento cualquier consideración más allá de este amor nos pareció insulsa. Queríamos estar juntos de un modo que nadie pueda ya forzarnos a una nueva separación. Ahora estoy de regreso en el Frente, en Verdún, pero el lazo que me une a Candy está más allá de las distancias geográficas. Ahora solamente esperamos a que esta guerra termine para poder regresar a casa y comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Sé bien que tú has cuidado del bienestar de Candy desde que ella era una niña. Siempre has sido tú quien ha estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas y ahora que ella es mi esposa, te prometo que dedicaré mi vida a cuidar de ella con esa misma devoción tuya. Tú siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en nuestros corazones y en nuestra casa, querido amigo. Jamás olvido que Candy y yo nos conocimos porque tú decidiste mandarla a Inglaterra. Te debo mi vida y mi esperanza.

Solamente espero que tú también puedas encontrar la misma felicidad y realización que ella y yo experimentamos ahora.

Por favor, Albert, puedes decirle a nuestros amigos más cercanos acerca de esto, pero asegúrate que la prensa no se entere aún. Cuando regresemos a los Estados Unidos, encontraré la forma de enfrentarlos a todos y contarle al mundo mi alegría, pero por ahora es mejor mantenerlo en secreto porque no se suponía que yo contrajese matrimonio siendo recluta. Sé que tú comprenderás mis sentimientos.

Cuídate amigo y continua luchando para perseguir tus propios sueños. Ahora puedo decirte que a veces los sueños se hacen realidad en esta tierra.

Sinceramente

Terrence

Albert suspiró profundamente al terminar de leer. Una vieja y querida imagen de su primera juventud brilló en su memoria en ese momento. Por un breve segundo se vio otra vez a sí mismo como un adolescente y a Candy como una niñita mirándolo con rostro sorprendido y ojos aún llorosos. Ahí estaba ella, arrodillada en el césped con su cabellera imposiblemente rizada peinada en dos coletas y esas grandes lagunas verdes aún enrojecidas por su reciente llanto, tan linda y encantadora como un querubín de seis años de edad.

¿Quién eres . . . un fantasma o un extraterrestre? – había ella preguntado sobresaltada.

Y entonces Albert había intentado explicarle a esa pequeñita adorable que él era un ser humano al igual que ella, y que su atuendo tan particular era solamente un traje tradicional escocés. Había notado que la niña estaba triste y trató de ponerla de mejor humor tocando la gaita para ella.

¡Suena como caracoles arrastrándose! – había sido el comentario de la niña después de escuchar la tonada escocesa que él le había tocado, y el joven no pudo evitar una franca carcajada ante una ocurrencia tan graciosa.

"Pequeña, luces más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras", dijo el Albert ya adulto mientras doblaba la carta y la colocaba de nuevo en el sobre. – Supongo que nuestra Candy ya no es más una niñita – pensó él mientras se reclinaba en su sillón – ahora es una mujer casada . . . ¡Ay Candy! ¡Hemos andado juntos un largo trecho desde aquel día en la Colina de Pony!

Los ojos azules de Albert destellaron con alegría recordando cuán nervioso se había sentido el día en que firmó los papeles de adopción, ocho años atrás. En aquel entonces, él se preguntaba si sería capaz de enfrentar la responsabilidad de cuidar de una jovencita. Desde aquel día, Albert siempre se preocupó preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si las decisiones que estaba tomando por el bien de Candy eran realmente lo mejor para su protegida. Cuidar de alguien es especialmente difícil cuando uno quiere tanto a esa persona . . . Pero ahora que ella había encontrado su propio camino en los brazos del hombre que amaba, Albert sentía que había cumplido con su tarea satisfactoriamente.

¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos, Candy y Terri! – se dijo a sí mismo con alegría, pero luego una sombra oscura cruzó por sus finas facciones – Pero ahora . . .hay alguien más que me debe preocupar. . . ¿Cómo voy a decirlo estas noticias a Archie?

El personal en el Hospital Saint Jacques había trabajado doble turno por causa de la llegada de nuevos heridos desde Arras. Posteriormente la quinta parte de las enfermeras y los médicos trabajó por un tercer turno más para mantener el hospital funcionando mientras el resto de los empleados descansaba por seis horas. Después de treinta y seis horas de trabajo continuo, Candy, Flammy y Julienne regresaron a sus dormitorios para tomarse el descanso que necesitaban tan urgentemente. La joven rubia tomó un bañó y se puso el camisón mientras Flammy tomaba su turno en la ducha. Cuando la morena salió del baño recordó que Candy aún le debía una explicación por su ausencia de la otra noche.

¿Puedo saber ahora dónde estuviste? – preguntó Flammy inquisitivamente mientras se secaba su largo cabello castaño con una toalla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su compañera de cuarto estaba ya en la tierra de los sueños. – Tal vez tienes razón, Candy – dijo Flammy a su durmiente compañera al tiempo que ella misma se ponía sus pijamas de algodón- Debemos dormir un poco. Más tarde habrá tiempo para hablar.

Flammy se metió bajo las sábanas y antes de quedarse dormida pudo escuchar a la rubia susurrando un nombre.

¡Ay no! – suspiró Flammy con resignación – ¡Otra noche de Terri esto y Terri el otro, aún en sus sueños! ¡Dios mío ten piedad de mí! ¿Podría al menos cerrar su parlanchina boca al menos mientras duerme? – se rió Flammy antes de apagar las luces.

Un suave golpe en la puerta anunció la visita que Candy ya estaba esperando. La chica se había levantado y vestido, pero Flammy aún dormía profundamente.

Entra, – dijo Candy en casi un murmullo y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Era Julienne.

¿Cómo están esta mañana, chicas? – preguntó la mujer de mayor edad cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y acercándose a Candy. – Puedo ver que nuestra líder temeraria aún está soñando con los angelitos – comentó.

Se levantará pronto, ya verás – replicó Candy sonriendo y Julienne pudo advertir una nueva luz en la expresión de la rubia.

Está bien chica. Le puedes contar a Flammy toda la historia cuando ella se levante, pero tienes que soltar la sopa justo ahora para que yo me entere ¡No puedo esperar! – se rió la mujer con una chispa juguetona en sus ojos de ámbar.

¡Ay Julie! – fue todo lo que Candy pudo decir antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojasen hermosamente – No sé dónde debo empezar – dijo sosteniéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Tú cara ya ha dicho la mayor parte, – sonrió Julienne mientras invitaba a su amiga a sentarse en la cama para continuar la conversación. – Cuando no regresaste en toda la noche nuestra pobre Flammy aquí presente estaba horriblemente preocupada por ti, pero yo sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse porque estabas con él – explicó la mujer emocionada.

No sé qué fue lo que me pasó . . .simplemente no pensé que ustedes chicas estarían consternadas por mi culpa . . . .- dijo la rubia sin poder encontrar una justificación.

Ni siquiera trates de disculparte, Candy – se carcajeó ahogadamente Julienne muy divertida con la situación. – Una pareja enamorada que está a punto de separarse no necesita disculparse por haberse olvidada del resto del mundo. Pero dime ¿Fue todo lo que tú esperabas? – preguntó la mujer intencionalmente.

Más de lo que jamás soñé, él . . .- dudó la joven un instante - ¡Él me pidió matrimonio!

¡Es lo menos que podía haber hecho ese hombre obstinado!- comentó Julienne con una risilla nerviosa.

¡Pero eso no fue todo! – continuó la rubia sonrojándose furiosamente - ¡De hecho nos casamos!

¡¿Qué hicieron qué? – chilló una tercera voz femenina que vino de la otra cama sorprendiendo a Candy y a Julienne - ¿Se volvieron locos, o qué? Eso es ilegal . . . él, él está en el Ejército – dijo Flammy aturdida, sentándose en la cama.

¡Y tú estabas escuchando fingiendo estar dormida! – bromeó Julienne muy entretenida con el gracioso cuadro de la joven morena con el cabello desordenado y el pasmo dibujado en el rostro - ¡Vamos, Flammy, no empieces con tus remilgos ahora! Ellos están enamorados y no hay reglas en contra de eso ¿O acaso preferirías que nuestra Candy hubiese pasado la noche con un hombre sin estar casados?

¡Por supuesto que no, pero . . .! – trató de argüir la morena pero luego recordó la cara angelical de Candy mientras dormía la noche anterior, tan deslumbrante y apacible como no la había visto jamás y en ese momento Flammy comprendió la razón de aquella nueva felicidad en su amiga. – Bueno . . . no me mires así Julienne.- protestó Flammy – supongo que tendré que felicitarte, Candy – admitió la joven poniéndose de pie para abrazar a la rubia.

¡Ambas tenemos que hacerlo! – añadió Julienne uniéndose a las otras dos mujeres y una vez que la euforia se hubo calmado las dos morenas se sentaron junto a la rubia mientras Julienne le hacía a Candy algunas preguntas que hacían sonrojar a la recién casada y escandalizaban a Flammy, pero no lo suficiente como para que esta última perdiese interés en la conversación.

¿Te das cuenta lo que esto puede significar? – preguntó Julienne sosteniendo las manos de Candy en las suyas con gesto maternal - ¡Podrías estar embarazada ahora mismo!¿Habías pensado en eso? –dijo la mujer con una radiante sonrisa.

¿Tú crees? – preguntó Candy abriendo de par en par sus enormes ojos verdes mientras instintivamente se llevaba las manos al abdomen.

Bueno, eso es técnicamente posible, ustedes lo saben chicas. Pero tendremos que esperar un par de meses antes de aventurar cualquier diagnóstico – fue el comentario autorizado de Flammy, pero Candy no la escuchó porque su mente estaba ya demasiado abrumada por la dulce posibilidad de llevar en sus entrañas un hijo de Terrence.

Por años que habían parecido como siglos, ella había renunciado al íntimo sueño de criar una familia al lado de Terri. Sin embargo, repentinamente ese sueño podía convertirse en una maravillosa realidad. Se sentía tan feliz con la idea que no se detuvo a considerar que en medio de una guerra y tan lejos de casa, el estar embarazada podía ser más un problema que un gozo. A pesar de ello, nada pudo haber hecho palidecer la felicidad de Candy en aquel instante.

Mi amada Candy,

Septiembre 3 de 1918

Ya son más de veinticuatro horas desde que dejé París y ya me parecen siglos sin tenerte en mis brazos. Llegué a Verdún en la noche sin ningún problema y ahora estoy de nuevo con mi pelotón. Pareciera que no veremos acción pronto y siendo que los alemanes están retirándose en diferentes puntos de la frontera es posible que la guerra termine antes de que enfrentamos una batalla real. Por favor, mi dulce ángel, no te preocupes por mí, te prometo que estaré bien y pretendo cumplir mi promesa . . .

Septiembre 4

. . . Esta nostalgia de ti es aún muy profunda pero diferente, mi amor. Mientras en el pasado tu memoria era una entrañable herida en mi corazón que sangraba cada vez que respiraba, ahora, sabiendo que tu amor es mío, sabiendo que somos libres para entregarnos a este amor, pensar en ti es una alegría que sana mi alma y me da fuerzas para continuar . . .

Septiembre 5

. . . .Durante la noche, mientras estoy de guardia y en la distancia puedo escuchar el explosivo rugir de detonaciones lejanas, cierro mis ojos de tiempo en tiempo para ver tu dulce sonrisa y en ese momento sé que, a pesar de la oscuridad que me rodea, soy el más afortunado de los hombres en el mundo. Si alguna vez sufrí dolor, o me sentí solo, o enfrenté momentos difíciles, ahora lo he olvidado todo. Pero hoy prefiero pensar en el futuro, ¿ves?. . . . y acostumbrarme a hacer planes para nosotros. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve que renunciar a un futuro juntos que ahora me siento como si fuese otra persona. Había intentado aceptar la idea de que en el escenario de mi vida solamente habría un monólogo, lo cual no era una perspectiva muy alentadora que digamos. Sin embargo, ahora me despierto y pienso en "nosotros" y me admiro con este maravilloso sentimiento que algunos llaman esperanza.

Septiembre 6

. . . . Tú ya conociste antes a este tipo, el Capitán Jackson. Es el hombre más gracioso que he conocido jamás . . . Por una razón que no entiendo muy bien él tiene una clase de obsesión por la forma de hablar de la gente. Pretende descubrir el pasado de las personas solamente por escuchar su manera de hablar. Le he hecho pasar un mal rato jugando con él, confundiéndole. Bueno, eso fue hasta que te vi de nuevo y por tu culpa perdí concentración y me olvidé de Jackson ¿Pero quién podría culparme por eso? ¿Cómo podría yo pensar en otra cosa cuando apareciste de forma tan repentina dejándome aturdido con esta mezcla de alegría y dolor?

Ahora que estoy de regreso Jackson siente curiosidad porque nota algo diferente en mi, pero no se puede imaginar qué es . . .¡Y eres tú! Tú, que me has hecho un hombre diferente. Tú que me has recreado para hacerme ver el mundo de una manera distinta. Tú, que traes un nuevo significado a mi vida.

Septiembre 7

. . . . Cuando pensé que te había perdido para siempre, solía jugar con una fantasía que entonces creía imposible. Soñaba que eras mía por lo menos una noche y cada vez que despertaba de ese sueño usualmente pensaba que alcanzar una gracia semejante por lo menos una sola ocasión sería suficiente para mi corazón . . . Sin embargo, ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Acabo de descubrir que mi corazón es irremediablemente codicioso cuando se trata de tus caricias. Añoro el sabor de tus labios y el calor de tu cuerpo inquietante. No es suficiente para mí con una noche de pasión contigo. Ten deseo tanto que te necesito a mi lado por el resto de mi vida y más allá. Te extraño, Candy.

Septiembre 8

. . . ¡Ay, Candy! ¡Hoy me levanté con el peor de los humores! Tenía deseos de golpear a cada ser humano que se cruzaba en mi camino, pero no entendía la razón de mi estado de ánimo. De modo que busqué un lugar apartado durante mis horas de descanso para tocar la armónica por un rato. Eso me ayudó mucho a poner mis pensamientos en orden y después de unos instantes terminé por entender qué me estaba pasando. Estaba celoso, eso era lo que me estaba molestando. Sé que es ridículo, pero no puedo evitar estar incómodamente celoso de cada persona que tiene ahora la fortuna de estar cerca de ti. Estoy celoso de aquellos que pueden ver los prados verdes de tus ojos, mientras yo estoy lejos de ti. Estoy locamente celoso de cada paciente que estás cuidando en este momento y en mi demencia estoy celoso hasta del tiempo que pasas lejos de mi, de las ropas que te acarician el cuerpo y los pensamientos que cruzan por tu mente en los cuales no estoy incluido.

¿Me amarás a pesar de mi locura? Por favor, no me reproches por ser tan posesivo. Más de una vez renuncié a ti a causa de las circunstancias y ahora que eres mía, simplemente no puedo dejarte ir. Te quiero para mi y nada más para mí. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a ser tu carcelero. Prometo que tendrás toda la libertad que quieras. Eres más bien tú quien me tiene preso en este amor de modo que no tengo otra alegría que el pensar en ti. Perdona mi demencia. Es sólo que estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

Septiembre 9

Amarte sin esperanzas fue un verdadero infierno. Imaginar que eras la esposa de alguien más fue el tormento más espantoso que jamás experimenté. Pensar que tú podrías guardarme rencor fue aún peor. Pero tal vez la pena más dolorosa fue la sola idea de que jamás te volvería a ver, que nunca podría escuchar tu voz llamando mi nombre, ni tomar tus manos en las mías, ni tomarte en mis brazos con toda esta pasión que guardo solamente para ti ¿Sentiste el mismo dolor cuando pensaste, al igual que yo, que nuestro amor estaba muerto?

Por lo tanto, nada que pueda ahora enfrentar se puede comparar a ese sufrimiento. Me siento tan feliz ahora en medio de esta estrecha trinchera donde te escribo estas líneas, que si alguien pudiera ver dentro de mi corazón en estos momentos, esa persona podría llegar a pensar que estoy totalmente loco ¿Cómo puedo tener tanta luz en mi interior cuando todo alrededor es oscuridad? No soy yo, mi amor, es más bien la hoguera de tu amor dentro de mi que ilumina mi corazón. Aún así, mi gozo no puede ser completo hasta que te tenga de nuevo a mi lado. Te necesito y a veces me gana la desesperación con esta guerra demente que quisiera pudiese desaparecer en el acto para que ambos regresáramos a casa . . . nuestra casa.

Hemos recibido órdenes de movilización. Es posible que enfrentemos al enemigo en un lugar cercano hacia el Sur. Sin embargo, eso es sólo un rumor porque aquí en el Ejército cada cosa pareciera ser un secreto y la mayor parte de las veces recibimos las instrucciones definitivas en el último momento. Por esta razón te estoy enviando ahora todas estas cartas aprovechando la oportunidad de que un camión de correo ha llegado al campamento, por primera vez desde que llegué hace una semana. Espero que puedas tener mis líneas pronto. Acabo de recibir dos cartas tuyas y las tengo cerca de mi corazón junto con tu crucifijo. Leo una y otra vez tus palabras de amor e imagino tus queridos ojos, mi ángel ¡Cuánto añoro ver mi imagen reflejada en esos espejos verdes! Por favor, mi amada esposa - ¡Por San Jorge, llamarte así es tan dulce! – cuídate y no te preocupes por mi. Estoy en las manos de Dios y tengo confianza en que Él protegerá mi vida para hacerte feliz.

Apasionadamente tuyo,

Terri

Septiembre 5

Mi amor:

Hay algo que no tuve tiempo de decirte. Este verano que está muriendo mientras te escribo, fue el primero con días soleados que he disfrutado en años. Siempre, desde que dejé Nueva York, el frío de aquella noche cubrió mi corazón manteniéndolo congelado aún durante el verano. Nada podía hacerme entrar en calor . . . nada sino tú, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tus brazos . . . Muy en el fondo de mi yo lo sabía bien, pero trataba de negarlo. Ahora ya no necesito esconder mis sentimientos de mi misma.

Aunque estás lejos, aún me siento cálida y segura, porque sé que tu corazón está conmigo y el recuerdo de las caricias que compartimos mantiene una cálida llama en mi. Sin embargo, es innecesario decir cuánto te extraño. Añoro tus palabras en mi oído, tus bromas, tu risa y aún tus enojos, y debo confesarte que también añoro ese nuestro mundo íntimo que creamos durante esa primera noche juntos. Mi cuerpo y mi alma te necesitan, mi amor.

¡El día que partiste fue tan difícil! Tuvimos muchísimo trabajo pero aún con tantas cosas por hacer no pude dejar de pensar en ti ¿Sentiste mis pensamientos besando tus sienes?¿Escuchaste mi alma llamando a la tuya esa noche cuando me quedé dormida? ¡Ay, Terri! Cuento los días, las horas y los segundos hasta el momento en que te vea de nuevo.

Conforme pasan los días, sueño acerca de nuestros futuro juntos y la perspectiva parece tan maravillosa que a penas si puedo creerlo, y a pesar de ello, tengo que convencerme a mí misma que soy tu esposa. Cuando leo las noticias sobre las victorias de los Aliados comprendo que pronto estaré de nuevo a tu lado. Entonces me pierdo imaginando mil formas de hacerte sonreír. Guardaré todas esas ideas para la próxima vez que nos veamos. Mientras tanto, piensa en mi tanto como yo pienso en ti.

Con todo mi corazón

Candy

P.D. ¿Olvidé decirte que te amo?

La primera ráfaga fría de septiembre arrastró consigo las hojas secas sobre el jardín de los Andley, haciéndolas volar en graciosos círculos y llevándolas muy lejos de los árboles en donde habían nacido. Un ruido de cascos de caballos se oía en la lejanía, corriendo a través de la inmensa propiedad. El golpeteo rítmico se hizo más fuerte y finalmente el caballo pudo ser divisado bajando una colina. Vestido con un traje de montar negro y botas de piel, un hombre rubio cabalgaba sobre un semental árabe, corriendo por el prado. Sus cabellos claros volaban con el viento, entrelazándose con la holgada bufanda de seda que llevaba al cuello. Los ojos azules del hombre centelleaban con expresión apasionada, llena de indignación y reprimido enojo.

El caballo se aproximó a los establos y el joven rubio jaló las riendas para alentar el paso del animal hasta hacerlo detenerse. Uno de los caballerangos corrió para ayudar a su patrón y un minuto más tarde el joven vestido de negro caminaba lentamente hacia la mansión mientras un tumulto de exaltados pensamientos preocupaba su mente.

¡Un linchamiento! – se repetía Albert - ¡Cómo puede ser posible! ¡Aquí en Illinois! ¡En América, la supuesta tierra de la libertad y la esperanza! ¡Qué bajo nos pueden hacer caer la violencia y la intolerancia!

El joven entró en su habitación y con rápidos movimientos se quitó la ropa. Sacudió sus dorados cabellos con energía y se metió al baño donde una tina llena de agua tibia le estaba esperando. Un baño caliente después de una larga cabalgata siempre había tenido un efecto tranquilizador para su ánimo. No obstante, aquel día su indignación era tan profunda que no pudo encontrar el alivio usual, aún cuando sus bien marcados músculos se sumergieron en el cálido líquido.

Aquella mañana Albert había leído en los periódicos que un grupo de extrema derecha había linchado a un inmigrante alemán en el sur de Illinois porque supuestamente estaba en contra de la participación de los Estados Unidos en la guerra. Las noticias habían sido la gota que derramara el vaso para el joven millonario quien había seguido con indignación la creciente represión por parte del gobierno en aquella época de guerra.

A causa del momento histórico la administración del Presidente Wilson había creado diferentes instituciones que controlaban la producción y dirigían la economía a fin de solventar los gastos ocasionados por la guerra. Por otra parte, el gobierno también trataba de unificar la opinión pública por dos medios. Mediante una campaña publicitaria masiva que exhortaba a los ciudadanos a apoyar al ejército, así como a través de leyes y restricciones que censuraban y castigaban cualquier señal de desacuerdo con las disposiciones gubernamentales.

Mientras que Wilson tuvo éxito administrando la economía de la nación con resultados más bien positivos, la libertad de expresión se vio seriamente amenazada por su Ley del Sabotaje y su Ley de Sedición. Pero la franca oposición a la guerra no era la única idea censurada. Desde que la Revolución Rusa había comenzado, el centro y la derecha norteamericanos temieron el crecimiento del comunismo en América. Por lo tanto el partido socialista y sus simpatizantes fueron reprimidos. En general, cualquier tipo de desacuerdo público con las políticas del gobierno era severamente castigado con encarcelamiento y se instaba a la gente para que denunciaran a sus vecinos y conocidos si éstos mostraban cualquier señal de sedición. La prensa fue forzada a publicar solamente las noticias que confirmaban el éxito de los Aliados y los hechos heroicos de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Norteamericana.

Tales medidas habían despertado viejos resentimientos raciales y tendencias ultra nacionalistas. Los inmigrantes alemanes, irlandeses y judíos eran perseguidos, despedidos y rechazados abiertamente. La discriminación se convirtió en una práctica legal por el bien de la guerra y la nación. La libre expresión fue condenada en los círculos intelectuales y los estudiantes universitarios tenían que ser cuidadosos con las ideas que admitían si no querían ser expulsados. El líder humanista Eugene V. Debs, un hombre a quien Albert admiraba, había sido puesto en prisión por esas fechas a causa de sus ideas y purgaría una pena por 10 años. Finalmente, para empeorar aún más el asunto, aquella mañana los diarios contaban la historia de un linchamiento.

Albert, quien era un hombre que creía en la libertad ideológica y los métodos no violentos, estaba muy molesto con los eventos recientes. El joven estaba convencido de que un gobierno que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar la opinión de la gente cuando ésta no es favorable a las disposiciones oficiales, estaba destinado al fracaso. Aún más, él temía que incluso las medidas económicas tomadas por Wilson no serían suficientes para evitar el colapso económico que tarde o temprano la guerra acarrearía. Albert estaba seguro que lo peor estaba aún por llegar, en los años que seguirían cuando la guerra hubiese terminado.

Este conflicto traerá una terrible voracidad económica, – pensaba mientras jugaba con el jabón escurridizo en sus manos. – Cuando la lucha termine los países Aliados tratarán de hacer que los Países de la Triple Entente paguen las pérdidas ocasionadas por la guerra, éstos no tendrán suficiente dinero para pagar sus deudas y entonces se pedirán préstamos internacionales . . . ¿De dónde saldrá todo ese dinero? – se preguntaba y en su mente solamente podía encontrar una única respuesta – ¡De nosotros, los banqueros norteamericanos, por supuesto! Eso podría parecer un negocio jugoso . . . Sin embargo, a largo plazo, puede llegar a ser una aventura peligrosa . . . Tengo que advertir a Archie acerca de esto antes de dejar el negocio de la familia en sus manos.

Este último pensamiento hizo que Albert olvidara por un momento sus preocupaciones sociales y políticas y al mismo tiempo le recordó de un asunto familiar que tenía que resolver muy pronto. De hecho, había decidido enfrentar el problema ese mismo día.

¡Archie, Archie! – Albert se dijo – ¡No quiero ver tu cara cuando te diga las nuevas!- y con este último pensamiento Albert se sumergió completamente en el agua tratando de lavar sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, un segundo después un tímido golpe en la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad.

Señor Andley – dijo la voz de George- El Sr. Cornwell está ya esperándolo en el estudio.

Dile que estaré con él en un minuto – respondió el joven saliendo de la bañera.

Como el hombre práctico que era, solamente le tomó a Albert unos cuantos minutos estar

listo en su usualmente impecable traje y sus zapatos estilo Oxford. Con las hebras rubias aún ligeramente húmedas el hombre se dirigió a su estudio, caminando con firmes zancadas a lo largo del elegante corredor. Un día aburrido de interminables negocios y decisiones por tomar estaba esperando a los dos jóvenes magnates, pero esa mañana, las transacciones financieras no eran la primera preocupación en la cabeza de William Albert Andley.

Cuando Albert llegó al estudio su sobrino ya estaba leyendo algunos de los reportes de los movimientos del mercado accionario que George les había traído. En el momento que el mayor de los dos jóvenes entró en el cuarto ambos se saludaron con la usual palmada en el hombro. Pronto, los dos se encontraban profundamente concentrados en su trabajo, mientras Albert instruía seriamente a Archie en los negocios familiares, asegurándose de transmitir a su sobrino los sobrios principios que caracterizaban su estilo personal de administración. Archie ignoraba en esos instantes que, diez años después, aquellas lecciones salvarían a la fortuna de los Andley de la bancarrota total, durante la década de la Gran Depresión.

Quiero que le des una ojeada a esto – dijo el mayor de los dos hombres a su sobrino mientras le pasaba unos documentos.

El joven revisó los papeles y después de un rato, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, despejó su frente de unas hebras color arena que lo molestaban a fin de leer de nuevo con más atención. Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que había entendido bien el contenido de los documentos, levantó sus ojos con una mirada inquisitiva en sus iris avellanados.

Me equivoco o estos documentos terminarán nuestra sociedad con la compañía Leagan y Leagan – preguntó Archie incrédulo.

Estás en lo correcto – asintió Albert con una ligera sonrisa. – Tan pronto como estos papeles lleguen a firmarse serán el afortunado final de nuestros negocios con los Leagan.

Debo admitir que me agrada la idea de que no veré más a nuestros "queridos primos" en cada una de nuestras juntas, pero... ¿No era nuestra sociedad con su compañía algo conveniente para los Andley? – preguntó Archie escéptico.

Sólo aparentemente – respondió Albert tranquilamente – Ellos eran quienes recibían más beneficios de esa sociedad y yo pensé que podría llegar el día en que lamentaríamos semejante asociación.

¿Qué quieres decir? – demandó Archie levantando una ceja suspicazmente.

Siempre me sentí incómodo con la idea de que en un futuro Neil heredaría la fortuna de los Leagan. Sinceramente dudo que él pueda llegar a ser tan buen hombre de negocios como su padre, y también temo que en los años por venir él pueda ser una carga para nuestros propios negocios. Así pues, desde que tomé el control de nuestras compañías, decidí seguir una bien planeada estrategia para terminar con nuestra sociedad con los Leagan, poco a poco. Unas cuantas acciones hoy, otras más la siguiente semana, y así hasta este día. Espero que mañana ellos puedan firmar estos papeles y así estaremos finalmente liberados y a salvo, lo cual es especialmente importante, ya que Neil cumplirá los veintiún años muy pronto.

¿Nos costó mucho dinero todo este movimiento? – preguntó Archie aún dudoso.

No realmente si tomas en cuenta lo que acabo de descubrir, – explicó Albert dándole a Archie un gran sobre amarillo.

¿Qué es esto?

Ciertas cosas en el comportamiento de Neil me hicieron sentir algunas sospechas, así que le pedí a George que ordenara a su gente seguir los movimientos de tu "querido primo". Lo que tienes en tus manos es un detallado informe sobre las actividades de Neil y Eliza. A través de esas páginas encontrarás que ambos están muy cercanamente relacionados con un grupo de personas de no muy recomendable reputación en esta ciudad.- Albert continuó su explicación con extraordinaria calma mientras acariciaba al callado galgo que descansaba a su lado.

¡Estos individuos son delincuentes! – exclamó Archie cuando terminó de leer el reporte.

Bueno, en cierto modo sí, pero son tan inteligentes que las autoridades no han encontrado nada para probar todos los posibles cargos en contra de ellos – replicó el hombre oji-azul.

¿Le dirás todo esto a mi tío? – preguntó Archie alarmado.

Sí, pero dudo que él crea lo que este reporte tiene que decir. Siempre se ha negado a ver el tipo de hijos que tiene. De todas formas, si Neil o Eliza llegan a involucrarse demasiado con sus nuevos amigos, nuestra familia no tendrá que temer que eso pueda afectar a nuestros negocios. Si los Leagan alguna vez se atreven a ir más allá de la ley lo sentiré mucho por Sarah, pero me temo que ni tú ni yo podremos ayudarlos a evitar las consecuencias de sus actos irreflexivos.

Puedes estar seguro que yo no moveré un dedo, Albert. Hay ciertas cosas que nunca les perdonaré. Me alegra que hicieras todo esto a tiempo – comentó Archie con satisfacción.

Yo también, pero ahora déjame mostrarte la nueva compañía de bienes raíces que acabo de adquirir . . . – el tío continuó su explicación y ambos hombres se enfrascaron en revisar una larga lista de ingresos y egresos al tiempo que Albert comentaba sobre su descontento con las políticas gubernamentales.

Tío y sobrino continuaron su trabajo diligentemente hasta que un par de horas más tarde una de las domésticas entró al salón con el té que Albert había ordenado. Entonces los jóvenes dejaron su tarea de lado para darse un descanso mientras el mayor de los dos se divertía alimentando al esbelto galgo con pedacitos de biscocho. Internamente Albert estaba tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle a Archie las noticias que habían llegado de Francia. Sin embargo, al no encontrar el modo de empezar Albert se fue por las ramas por unos instantes hablando de los avances de los Aliados en Francia e Italia, pero Archie, quien estaba algo distraído, apenas si respondía con monosílabos.

¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó el hombre oji-azul intentando de captar la atención de su sobrino.

¿Eh? ...Ah, sí, los demócratas . . . Yo voy a votar por los republicanos, de todas formas – fue la abrupta respuesta de Archie mientras sorbía el té.

¡Archie! Terminamos ese tema hace siglos. Te estaba hablando de la guerra ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo siento, Albert . . . Es sólo que estaba pensando en Annie y en . . . – el joven dudó cambiando su postura en el sillón de cuero en donde estaba sentado.

Ya veo . . .No tienes que darme explicaciones – replicó Albert tratando de disminuir el bochorno de Archie.

Gracias . . .De hecho, creo que no te he agradecido lo suficiente por todo tu apoyo en todo este asunto, especialmente con el Sr. y la Sra. Britter – agradeció el joven con una tímida sonrisa.

De nada, Archie. Era lo mínimo que yo podía hacer como el jefe de la familia – dijo Albert casualmente.

Sí, pero entiendo que no fue muy sencillo enfrentar al Sr. Britter. Él siempre había sido un hombre amable y educado, pero este rompimiento lo molestó muchísimo y tú manejaste el problema muy prudentemente. Estoy realmente apenado de que hayas tenido que pasar por una situación tan embarazosa por mi culpa,. – se disculpó Archie sinceramente avergonzando de haber involucrado a Albert en sus problemas personales.

Ni lo digas. Sabes bien que apoyo tus decisiones solamente porque son tuyas y respeto eso. Pero no me has dicho aún cuáles son tus planes ahora que eres un hombre libre – dijo Albert viendo finalmente un modo de comenzar la conversación que estaba renuente a iniciar.

Bueno . . .tengo ciertas esperanzas . . . pero tendré que posponer todos mis planes hasta que la guerra termine . . . aunque casi no puedo esperar, – admitió el joven y sus ojos color almendra brillaron con un destello especial mientras se ponía de pie con un súbito impulso lleno de energía.

¿Esperanzas? . . . Archie, no me querrás decir que estas planeando . . – indagó Albert visiblemente alarmado con la actitud y las palabras de su sobrino.

¡Sí, Albert! Sé que tú no crees que yo pueda tener una oportunidad, pero he decidido tratar una vez más y cuando Candy regrese a casa comenzaré a cortejarla formalmente. Si ella se niega al principio por causa de Annie, no me rendiré. Lucharé por su amor sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome – dijo Archie eufórico.

¡No, tú no vas a hacer eso! –dijo Albert con vehemencia.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vas a prohibirme que busque mi felicidad? Acabas de decir que respetas mis decisiones . . .¿Por qué habría ésta de ser diferente? – inquirió Archie confundido con la respuesta de su tío y amigo.

No, Archie, no es que yo te prohíba buscar tu felicidad . . . es sólo que . .

Tal vez tú mismo estás pensando en cortejar a Candy, olvidando los lazos legales que te unen a ella –barbotó el joven visiblemente molesto con la desaprobación de Albert.

¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Archie? - increpó Albert ofendido por la insinuación del joven, pero su naturaleza bondadosa y tranquila tomó el control de sus impulsos muy pronto e inmediatamente excusó a su sobrino, – pero te perdono porque sé que no eres dueño de ti mismo . . . Me encantaría que tú pudieses encontrar a la mujer que realmente necesitas, pero me temo que no puedes ni siquiera pensar en Candy de una manera romántica porque ahora ella está . . .

¿Qué? – preguntó Archie con una mirada flameante en sus pupilas claras.

Archie, siéntate. Hay una noticia que acabo de recibir ayer. Se la iba a comunicar a todos nuestros amigos y a ti esta semana . . .- dijo el mayor de los jóvenes tratando de tranquilizar la situación.

¿Qué le pasó a Candy? ¿Está ella bien? Por favor, no me digas que ella está . . . – indagó Archie asiendo desesperadamente a Albert por los hombros.

¡No, Archie!¡Cálmate! Ella está bien . De hecho está mejor de lo que tú y yo hemos estado jamás, los dos juntos, – se apresuró Albert a explicar mientras invitaba al joven a sentarse.

¿Entonces, qué es eso que no me permitiría confesarle a ella mis sentimientos?

Archie, por favor . . .Recibí noticias de Francia . . – Albert dijo con tranquilidad al tiempo que sacaba un sobre de su escritorio.– En esta carta se me comunica de una importante decisión que Candy ha tomado. De hecho, cuando la guerra termine, como estoy seguro que sucederá pronto, Candy no regresará a vivir en Chicago.

¿Pero, por qué? – preguntó Archie terriblemente confundido.

Archie, espero que comprendas esto y lo tomes como el caballero que eres . . cuando Candy regrese estará viviendo en Nueva York.

¿Pero por qué viviría ella en Nueva York? Candy no conoce a nadie allá . . .- los ojos de Archie vagaron por un instante tratando de encontrar una explicación para recuperar el equilibrio que su mente había perdido de repente, pero un segundo después un centelleo ansioso dominó sus ojos con una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad - . . .excepto . . .¡No! ¡No me querrás decir que ella ha decidido buscar a ese hijo de perra a quien no le importa un bledo lo que le pase a Candy!- explotó el joven.

Primero que nada, apreciaría mucho que no insultaras así a un amigo mío – reconvino Albert firmemente – y en segundo lugar, escúchame bien Archie, estás en lo correcto cuando piensas que todo esto tiene que ver con Terrence, pero no en el modo que tu estás pensando. Tal vez lo ignores, pero cuando los Estados Unidos le declararon la guerra a Alemania, Terrence se enroló en el Ejército. Después de esto, lo demás fue cuestión del destino. Candy y Terri se reencontraron en Francia . . – dijo Albert finalmente, realmente apenado por lastimar al joven tan profundamente.

¿Pero cómo fue eso? – indagó Archie con voz temblorosa.

Me temo que Terrence fue herido y enviado al mismo hospital en que Candy está trabajando. Parece que ella cuidó de él durante su convalecencia – aclaró Albert.

¡POR SUPUESTO! – gritó Archie en un arrebato mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y caminaba sin rumbo fijo a lo largo del salón –¡ Y el bastardo se aprovechó de la situación! ¡Qué manera tan sucia de jugar!

¡Archie! – exclamó Albert sin saber que más decir

Puedo ver que tú ya te has puesto de parte de Grandchester – reprochó Archie – ¡Pero si tú crees que esta vez me voy a quedar callado y renunciar como hice antes, tú y Grandchester se equivocan! ¿Me pides que me comporte como un caballero? ¡Bueno, pues déjame decirte que estoy harto de ser un caballero! ¡Voy a luchar por el amor de Candy sin importarme si ella es su novia ahora, porque él no se la merece!- concluyó él agitando su brazo derecho con un gesto amenazante.

¡Ese es el problema Archie! ¡Ella no es su novia! – respondió Albert, seriamente preocupado por el tono que la conversación había tomado.

¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Archie con tono iracundo y Albert comprendió que tenía que decir la peor parte de las noticias justo en ese momento.

Archie . . . Terri y Candy se casaron. Candy es ahora la señora Grandchester y cuando regrese vivirá con su marido en Nueva York ¡Te guste o no, tendrás que aceptarlo! – sentenció el joven mayor con energía.

Archie se quedó parado sin decir palabra mientras las decisivas palabras de Albert se hundían en sus oídos en un doloroso eco, resonando repetidamente, traspasando su pecho como una espada, hasta que su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos. Instintivamente, el joven crispó sus puños y sintió claramente cómo sus quijadas se atoraban impidiéndole proferir palabra. Antes de que Albert pudiese decir o hacer algo, el joven huyó presa de la furia, azotando la puerta tras de sí. Albert sabía que en semejantes momentos un hombre necesita algo de privacidad para derramar esas lágrimas que el orgullo no le permite mostrar en público. Así que simplemente dejó ir a su sobrino, esperando que una buenas dosis de soledad pudiera ayudarle a sobreponerse a ese primer golpe.

El joven corrió a través de los lujosos pasillos y salones, hasta llegar a su recámara. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que estaba realmente solo, cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando en silencio.

¡¿Qué has hecho, Candy, mi amor? – reprochó en medio de su llanto – Tú, dulce niña, tan sensible y compasiva cuando se trata de otros . . .¡Pero siempre tan despiadada hacia mi amor por ti! ¿Por qué eres tan ciega ante mi pasión? ¿Por qué insistes en lastimarme de esta forma una y otra vez? – dijo él entre amargos sollozos mientras su mente buscaba en sus recuerdos - ¡Te he amado por tanto tiempo!¡Desde nuestra infancia! ¡ Y siempre hubo alguien más! ¡Siempre alguien más! Acepté tu decisión cuando primero escogiste a Anthony porque yo los amabas a ustedes dos tanto. Actué caballerosamente a pesar de mi juventud y escondí la confesión amorosa que me quemaba en los labios . . .y luego . . .nuestro querido Anthony murió dejándonos a todos en una profunda pena . . .y pensé que sería mejor dejar que tu dolor sanara en el regazo de tus madres. Ingenuamente creí que más tarde, cuando nuestros corazones se hubiesen recuperado de aquella dolorosa pérdida, tú finalmente me honrarías con tu amor. Pero ese hombre del demonio tenía que aparecer, sólo para traerte más sufrimiento, una y otra vez, y yo no tuve el corazón para negarme cuando tú me pediste que cuidara de Annie . . .¿Qué estaba yo pensando entonces?

El joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia un escritorio que estaba colocado cerca de la ventana. Había sobre él un cofrecillo de madera que Archie abrió con gesto macilento, sacando una de las muchas cartas que él había acumulado durante un año. Inhaló de nuevo el perfume del sobre y los engranes de su arrepentimiento continuaron girando en su mente.

La rosa tiene una dulce fragancia – pensó y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – pero también tiene espinas para apuñalar el corazón de un hombre. ¡Y ahora, mi deliciosa rosa, has dado la estocada fatal a mi pobre alma, entregándote en los brazos de ese despreciable bastardo quien nunca supo cómo apreciar tu valor! En el pasado, cuando me di cuenta que él te había perdido, pude soportar la carga de no ser amado por ti, porque sabía que nadie tenía tu amor, pero sólo me engañaba a mi mismo egoístamente – pensó tristemente mientras sus manos soltaban la carta y un par de ojos almendrados se encontraban con su propio reflejo en un gran espejo - ¡Tú nunca me miraste! – se lamentó en voz alta, mirando sus gallardas facciones - ¡Nunca, ni un sola mirada para este hombre que otras mujeres estarían dispuestas a amar! ¡Pero, por el contrario, todo este tiempo tú has seguido amando . . . a ese maldito inglés! Él tuvo su oportunidad una vez, y la perdió ¡No debería gozar del derecho de tenerte nuevamente! Él, a quien yo creí aún más miserable que yo, porque no tenía la alegría de tu amistad . . . él, que ha terminado por ser el afortunado dueño de tu más tierno afecto... ¡Y tus más íntimas caricias! ¡Si tan sólo hubieses escogido a alguien más, este dolor sería menos agudo! ¿Por qué él, de todos los hombres del mundo, Candy? ¡Él, a quien desprecio por haberte lastimado en el pasado! Él, que será el blanco de mi odio desde este día. Él, quien llenará mis pesadillas al tiempo que lo imagino disfrutando del sabor de tus besos, el cuál yo nunca conoceré, - gritó al mismo tiempo que su puño rompía el espejo enfrente de él - ¡ Ay, Candy, mi Candy! ¡Qué maldición me has lanzado! – lloró Archie sin sentir el dolor de su mano que sangraba.

Los alemanes estaban retrocediendo, pero no todo estaba perdido para el General Ludendorff. Él sabía que tenía que resistir en el territorio francés tanto como fuese posible. Si podía mantener sus posiciones a lo largo de la frontera hasta la llegada del invierno eso daría a los diplomáticos alemanes suficiente tiempo y fuerza de presión para negociar un armisticio más conveniente. Si los poderes de la Triple Entente no podían ganar la guerra, al menos tenían que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para conseguir condiciones de paz menos desventajosas. Así pues, el plan de Ludendorff era retirarse lentamente, no todos al mismo tiempo, tratando de preservar las posiciones con menos elementos. Foch entendió las intenciones de su enemigo y decidió que había que detener la movilización alemana forzándolos a rendirse antes de que escaparan, de modo que les hicieran pagar con una humillación aún más grande y con resultados más provechosos para la causa aliada. La guerra, puede ser, después de todo, un gran negocio para aquellos que alcanzan la victoria. En 1919 llegaría el tiempo de negociar y cada lado quería estar en las mejor posición posible para obtener mejores ganancias.

Durante los meses de septiembre, octubre y noviembre, los Aliados organizaron su última ofensiva, aquella que los llevaría a la victoria final. Estaría dividida en tres principales frentes. Uno en Flandes, en la frontera norte con Bélgica, el otro sobre Cambrai y Saint Quentin y el último sobre Mecieres y Sedán. La idea era tomar control de las líneas ferroviarias que los alemanes usaban para transportar sus tropas, pertrechos y provisiones. El primer punto que Foch decidió atacar fue Saint Mihiel, una ciudad a unas cuantos kilómetros al sur de Verdún. El Ejército Norteamericano fue designado para esa misión.

Hacia septiembre de 1918, los norteamericanos habían ya organizado su cuartel central en Vesle y el Primer Ejército Norteamericano fue entonces asignado a atacar el saliente de Saint Mihiel y reducirlo de modo que los Aliados pudieran tener libre acceso a través de las líneas ferroviarias, desde París hasta la región de Lorena. El objetivo de los norteamericanos era tomar Saint Mihiel y continuar hacia el Bosque de Argona, unos cuantos kilómetros al norte. La segunda división estuvo incluida en esta misión.

Por lo tanto, la noche del 11 de septiembre Terrence Grandchester estaba otra vez sentado dentro de la trinchera frontal esperando su turno para entrar en acción. A la 1 am del día 12 se septiembre, la batalla empezó con un intenso ataque de la artillería que duró varias horas Sólo el viento otoñal y el estallido de los cañones podía escucharse, mezclado con un fuerte olor a pólvora que invadía la atmósfera. Cerca de Terrence, estaba sentado un joven que sostenía su ametralladora Browning con nerviosos dedos mientras temblaba de miedo con cada detonación. Aquella era la primera vez que vería la acción de una batalla y Terrence no podía culparlo por sentir miedo. El joven actor colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su joven compañero tratando de aliviar su terror.

Todo esto es malditamente espantoso, – comentó Grandchester – pero aún así tienes que controlarte si quieres sobrevivir.

¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado?- preguntó el joven mirando al flemático sargento.

Estoy tan asustado como tú, Matthew,- repuso Grandchester con una sonrisa irónica, - pero hago lo mejor que puedo para enfocarme en mi objetivo. Si quiero lograr mi meta, entonces debo concentrarme.

¿Y qué meta es esa? – inquirió el joven.

Tengo que vivir, Matthew – replicó el sargento con una extraña llamarada que cruzó entonces por sus ojos – Hay alguien que cuenta con eso. Por lo tanto, cuando enfrente al enemigo me centraré con todas mis fuerzas en preservar mi vida y cumplir con mi deber. No hay lugar para otros sentimientos en ese momento. Simplemente concéntrate en la sola y única razón que te mantiene vivo. Enfoca tu mente en ese pensamiento y mantén tus cinco sentidos en la lucha.

¿Y qué pasa si no puedo hacerlo? – preguntó el joven

Entonces confía en las plegarias de tu madre, Matthew, porque no creo que Dios escuche oración alguna viniendo de un pecador como tú,- bromeó el sargento dándole al joven un empujoncito para aliviar su tensión.

A las cinco de la mañana la infantería salió de las trincheras. Una vez más, Terrence tuvo que vivir el siempre espantoso cuadro de hombres matándose unos a otros y de nuevo tuvo que mancharse las manos de sangre. Él sabía que no podría borrar esas manchas, que ellas permanecería impresas en su piel aún si se lavaban una y otra vez y siempre inquietarían su conciencia siendo parte de sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, tenía un argumento que lo sostuvo durante aquellas horas: debía vivir, y si tenía que matar para preservar su vida, lo iba a hacer. Por primera vez en su vida, sabía que su existencia tenía un claro sentido.

La batalla duró casi veinticuatro horas, pero afortunadamente los alemanes no resistieron tan decisivamente como se esperaba. En septiembre 13 el saliente había sido tomado y unas horas después los norteamericanos fueron substituidos por elementos franceses. El Primer Ejército Norteamericano continuó su camino hacia el Bosque de Argona, donde un mes completo de dolorosos esfuerzos los estaba esperando.

En su camino hacia el Norte, Terrence miró a través de la ventanilla del tren al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el crucifijo en sus manos. Veía el siempre verde follaje de los pinos que contrastaba con el dorado paisaje, evidencia del otoño que se acercaba, y su mente inmediatamente le trajo el dulce recuerdo de los ojos de su esposa. Suspiró calladamente, agradeciendo a Dios que ella estaba lejos y a salvo. En la correspondencia que había mantenido con Albert en los meses anteriores el joven millonario le había confiado que había hecho arreglos para mantener a Candy lejos del Frente. Sin embargo, Terrence no se hubiese sentido tan tranquilo de haber sabido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en París.

Los rumores pueden ser una trampa peligrosa que tarde o temprano termina por capturar la presa deseada. Mientras Candy trabajaba diligentemente durante sus largos turnos y soñaba con el hombre que amaba en su tiempo libre, orando constantemente como nunca lo había hecho antes, alguien más estaba ocupada esparciendo una venenosa mezcla de mentiras y hechos reales, la cual fácilmente hizo eco en aquellas bocas que gozaban de las habladurías. Después de todo, no es difícil llegar hasta la faceta oscura en los corazones humanos. Uno sólo tiene que escarbar un tanto para revelar las debilidades humanas. A largo plazo, esas debilidades pueden ser muy útiles para alcanzar ciertos propósitos.

Candice White Andley había sido enviada al Frente en Ypres y luego a Cambrai el año anterior, regresando a París en diciembre, sólo unos días después que el Coronel Vouillard – entonces Mayor Vouillard – había sido designado como director del hospital. Desde entonces, cinco diferentes grupos de personal médico habían sido enviados a diferentes áreas a lo largo del Frente, pero la señorita Andley no había sido comisionada otra vez, a pesar de que tenía la experiencia y el entrenamiento necesarios.

Cuando la enfermera Andley llegó al hospital después de sus días en el Frente, estuvo enferma de influenza por un par de semanas y aún cuando Vouillard supuestamente no la conocía, el militar había estado interesado en la recuperación de la joven y la había visitado un par de veces. El interés del Vouillard podía tomarse como un simple gesto de amabilidad y cortesía hacia una heroína de guerra proveniente de uno de los países aliados. Sin embargo . .. ¿Era sólo eso?

Flammy Hamilton, quien se habían mantenido siempre distante y fría con todo el personal bajo su mando, había cambiado su actitud hacia Candice Andley de repente, tan pronto como ambas regresaron a París. Algunos podrían pensar que los cambios en Hamilton obedecían al hecho que la Andley había prácticamente salvado su vida. Sin embargo, semejante transformación ocurrió exactamente al mismo tiempo en que Vouillard llegó al Saint Jacques ¿Coincidencia?

El Doctor Bonnot había cortejado a Candice Andley abiertamente por más de un año pero ella nunca había dado muestras de interés ¿Por qué una chica soltera rechazaría las atenciones de un hombre con un tan promisorio futuro como lo era Bonnot, sin mencionar la apostura del joven? ¿Había algún amor secreto que ella no podía confesar y que no le permitía corresponder el cariño de Bonnot?

Durante el verano, los pacientes del pabellón A-12 se habían amotinado prácticamente con el fin de tener a la señorita Andley como su enfermera. Vouillard había arreglado el problema enviando a la enfermera de regreso al mencionado pabellón. Algunos pensaron que esa medida había sido más bien débil y no muy acorde al estilo militar. Una solución más estricta hubiese sido la de transferir a la enfermera a otro hospital como una especie de escarmiento para los pacientes rebeldes. No obstante, Vouillar prefirió mantener a la señorita Andley en el Hospital Saint Jacques.

Finalmente, en días recientes, la joven Andley había desaparecido por una noche completa e inclusive había llegado tarde a su turno al día siguiente. Aún así, la enfermera Hamilton no hizo nada para castigar la falta de la Andley ¿No era todo esto muy raro, especialmente cuando Flammy Hamilton era siempre una jefa tan estricta?

Nancy Thorndike sabía las razones para todos estos extraños eventos. Había trabajado organizando los archivos del hospital durante un mes y en esta tarea había encontrado el expediente de Candy, descubriendo información muy interesante. De ese modo se enteró que la joven rubia era parte de una familia muy acaudalada que tenía conexiones con altos líderes militares en el Ejército Francés. Nancy leyó las cartas de Foch al Mayor Legarde, el Mayor La Salle y al Coronel Vouillard con órdenes estrictas de mantener a la Andley en la retaguardia. Eso explicaba la misteriosa dimisión de La Salle, siendo él quien mandó a la joven Andley a Ypres, así como el interés de Vouillard en mantener a Candy lejos del Frente.

Nancy ató los cabos y viendo el cuadro completo, comprendió que los eventos podían ser fácilmente mal interpretados. Después de eso, sólo le tomó un par de charlas con algunas de sus colegas que tenían reputación de expertas chismosas para esparcir la idea de que Erick Vouillard sostenía un romance con Candice Andley y que por esa razón él estaba tratando de proteger a su amante manteniéndola lejos del campo de batalla. Flammy Hamilton seguramente estaba al tanto de aquel desliz y consecuentemente, había cambiado su actitud hacia la joven Andley cuando Vouillard había sido designado como director del hospital. Por otra parte, Bonnot no podía ser rival para el Coronel, quien a pesar de ser un hombre de mediana edad y además casado, podía ofrecer mucho más a su amante de lo que Bonnot podría jamás dar a la mujer que llegase a ser su esposa. La pequeña americana, no era tan pura y cándida después de todo.

El rumor se propagó rápidamente y en una semana llegó a los oídos de Vouillard. Él, por supuesto, estaba profundamente ofendido y preocupado por su esposa. Cuando más joven, Vouillard no había sido un santo, como la mayoría de los militares, y la Sra. Vouillard había respondido a las infidelidades de su esposo con un duro resentimiento, así que su matrimonio había estado cerca del fracaso total y la separación definitiva. Afortunadamente, el tiempo, el amor y una buena dosis de perdón habían salvado a los Vouillard del inminente divorcio y en los cinco años precedentes la pareja había reconstruido la confianza mutua no sin grandes esfuerzos. Comprensiblemente Vouillard temía que el escándalo sobre su supuesto amorío con la enfermera americana podía llegar a oídos de su esposa, arruinando de nuevo la aún frágil relación. Vouillard también temía que su reputación profesional pudiese ser dañada por las habladurías, especialmente cuando se le estaba relacionando con una joven dama cuya familia tenía contactos con el Mariscal Foch. Así que Vouillard decidió hacer algo para acallar los maliciosos rumores de inmediato.

Candy estaba sola en su dormitorio. Con manos cuidadosas doblaba el vestido de lino blanco que la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María le habían enviado como regalo de cumpleaños, con el propósito de guardarlo en una caja. Se había dicho a sí misma después de lavarlo y almidonarlo esmeradamente, que no se lo pondría más. Después de todo, había sido su vestido de novia y no se lo iba a poner para una simple caminata en el parque, sino que lo guardaría como recuerdo del día que había jurado amor eterno al hombre de su vida.

Acarició ligeramente el fino organdí que adornaba el canesú y los diminutos botones en forma de perlas, sin poder evitar el recuerdo de las manos de Terri mientras los desabrochaba uno por uno con nerviosos dedos. La joven sintió cómo el rubor cubría sus rosadas mejillas, pero esta vez disfrutó de la cálida sensación mientras recordaba las caricias de su esposo sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y sintió de nuevo sus besos, escuchando sus palabras de amor en su oído. Guardó el vestido en la caja y se recostó en la cama, abandonando su mente a los más dulces e íntimos recuerdos. Buscó con su mano derecha el anillo de esmeralda que mantenía colgando a su cuello con una cadena de plata, siempre oculto debajo de su uniforme, y lo estrujó con tierno gesto.

Justo el día anterior Candy había recibido las cartas de Terrence y cada palabra que él había escrito estaba pulsando en sus venas a cada segundo, todo el día y la noche. Cerró los ojos tratando de repetirse esas frases que ya se sabía de memoria, representando una especie de secreto diálogo.

Sin embargo, ahora despierto y pienso en "nosotros" y me asombro con ese maravilloso sentimiento que algunos llaman esperanza.

¡Ah Terri! -. Suspiró – la esperanza es lo que llena ahora mi corazón . . . pensando que tal vez estoy esperando un hijo, un hijo tuyo.

Leo una y otra vez tus palabras de amor e imagino tus queridos ojos, mi ángel ¡Cuánto añoro ver mi imagen reflejada en esos espejos verdes!

Igual que yo añoro ver tus ojos y sentir tus cálidos brazos alrededor mío.

Pensar en ti es una alegría que sana mi alma y me da fuerzas para seguir. . .

Igual siento yo, amor, pero saber que estás ahora en medio de una nueva batalla me tiene inquieta y preocupada! – recordó ella súbitamente con el espíritu ensombrecido.

Estoy en las manos de Dios y tengo confianza en que Él protegerá mi vida para hacerte feliz.

¡Ay, Terri! – dijo ella en voz alta, pero como escuchó entonces que la puerta se abría se apresuró a enjugar las lágrimas que ya cubrían sus mejillas.

En ese momento Flammy entró en la habitación con sus lentes en una mano mientras ella también se enjugaba su ojos llorosos con un impecable pañuelo blanco.

¡Flammy! – exclamó Candy, sorprendida por las lágrimas de su amiga tanto como por su inesperada llegada a una hora del día cuando se suponía que ella estuviese de servicio.

¡Candy! – fue todo lo que Flammy pudo decir antes de arrojarse en los brazos de su amiga.

La joven rubia abrazó a la morena tiernamente mientras trataba de aliviar su atribulado corazón con palabras de aliento. Permanecieron abrazadas por un rato hasta que Flammy sintió que ya había vertido todas sus lágrimas. Entonces, ambas mujeres se sentaron en la cama de Candy al tiempo que la rubia sostenía las manos de su amiga.

¿Te gustaría compartir conmigo lo que tienes aquí? – preguntó Candy tocándose el pecho con una de sus manos - ¿O prefieres solamente estar conmigo por un rato, en silencio?

Candy . . . yo – tartamudeó Flammy dudosa. – Creo que estará bien hablar – concluyó preguntándose qué tanto de sus pesares podría confiarle a su amiga.

La joven morena retiró una hebra de sus cabellos oscuros que le estaba molestando en la frente y luego sacó de su bolsillo un sobre rasgado que le mostró a su amiga.

Esta carta es de Yves – explicó Flammy con desaliento.

No sabía que él te escribía – comentó Candy un tanto confundida.

No lo hace, Candy . . . .¿Cómo podía él? . . .- contestó desalentada- Le escribió a Julienne, pero ella me dio la carta para que yo la leyera.

Candy alzó la vista del sobre al rostro de Flammy, dirigiéndole a su amiga una mirada interrogadora. De repente una larga cadena de incidentes, palabras aisladas, gestos, y reacciones de Flammy finalmente cobraron sentido y Candy pudo leer en los ojos temblorosos de su amiga como lo hubiese hecho en un libro abierto.

Flammy . . . tú . . . ¡lo amas! – murmuró la rubia aún sin poder creer lo que aquellas pupilas cafés ya le habían confesado.

¡No, no, no! - Flammy se apresuró a negar, aún renuente a dar a conocer sus sentimientos más íntimos – Es sólo que estoy . . . preocupada . . yo . . .- tartamudeó sin poder encontrar una explicación lógica.

Si no es así ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿y por que tartamudeas? Esa no es la Flammy que yo conozco – repuso Candy.

¿Sólo porque tú estás tan enamorada de Terrence debe acaso todo el mundo también amar a alguien? – arguyó Flammy como último recurso.

Vamos Flammy, dijiste que querías hablar. Ayudaría un poco si fueras realmente sincera conmigo . . .¿Qué puedes perder? – preguntó Candy con su tono más dulce, y a pesar de la desconfianza de Flammy, la morena finalmente se rindió ante el carisma de su amiga. Interiormente se dijo que, siendo que Candy se había casado con Grandchester, ya no tenía sentido ocultar sus sentimientos ante su amiga.

Está bien – dijo Flammy finalmente, desviando los ojos y estrujando nerviosamente su pañuelo – Estás en lo correcto, Candy . . . yo . . .yo . . . estoy enamorada de él.

¡¿ Por qué no me contaste antes lo que sentías? – demandó Candy confundida.

Porque tú te hubieses hecho a un lado – replicó Flammy mientras una nueva lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla. – Yo no deseaba eso. No quiero ser escogida por la caridad de otra mujer. Ese no es mi estilo . . . llámalo orgullo, si tú quieres . . . además, no estaba segura si tú podrías terminar amándolo . . . eso hubiese hecho muy feliz a Yves . . .¿Cómo podía yo interferir entonces?

¡Ay, Flammy! ¡Te quedaste callada todo este tiempo y yo fui tan ciega que no me di cuenta! – se lamentó Candy - ¡Valiente amiga he sido! – añadió reprochándose.

No . . .no, Candy. No te culpes de esa forma – respondió Flammy con una triste sonrisa llena de comprensión - ¿Cómo podías tú ver mis calladas penas cuando tú tenías tus propios torbellinos de los cuales preocuparte?

¡Flammy, eres una gran amiga! – dijo Candy profundamente conmovida, abrazando a su amiga.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio por un rato, abrazándose y sintiendo cómo el lazo invisible que las unía se volvía aún más fuerte.

¡Pero ahora basta ya de hablar de mí! – replico la rubia con una sonrisa – Tienes que decirme por qué estabas tan triste . .. ¿Es algo que Yves dice en su carta?

Bueno, sí – barbotó Flammy con un hondo suspiro. – Estaba trabajando en Arras, pero ahora ha sido enviado con el hospital ambulante para seguir al Cuarto Ejército Francés ¡Están marchando hacia el Sur, Candy! Eso podría ser muy peligroso, los alemanes tienes posiciones muy fuertes en esa área. Tengo miedo, Candy . . . ¡Aún recuerdo cómo murió el Dr. Duvall! – lloró Flammy calladamente, sin sollozar, sólo crispando sus puños y dejando caer las lágrimas.

No pienses así, Flammy – dijo Candy tratando de ser fuerte, aún cuando su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó que el ejército francés estaba marchando hacia el Sur ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un presentimiento? Tratando de sacudir sus propios miedos, la rubia tomó las manos de su amiga y con su más sereno acento le dijo . Yves estará bien, ya lo verás. Solamente confía en Dios y deja que Él proteja a nuestros hombres en el frente. Debemos ser fuertes . . .¡Mira a Julie! ¡Cuán valiente ha sido ella por casi cuatro años!

Tienes razón! – aceptó Flammy – No sé ni por qué me siento así cuando él ni siquiera piensa en mi. Ustedes, chicas, están preocupadas por sus esposos . . . pero yo . . . ¡él ni siquiera me escribe! – comentó ella tristemente.

Pero puede ser un buen momento para que tú comiences a escribirle – sugirió Candy con una pícara sonrisa.

Te estás volviendo loca, Candy? – respondió Flammy escandalizada por la sugerencia de su amiga – No sabría qué decirle . . .además . . .no hay ni la menor posibilidad de que a él pueda gustarle alguien como yo.

Flammy Hamilton! – reconvino Candy - ¡Nunca jamás te veas a ti misma de un forma tan irrespetuosa! Tú eres una gran mujer y si Yves no puede verlo, entonces él no te merece. Aún así . . . yo creo que hay siempre una oportunidad para aquellos que se atreven a intentarlo.

No lo sé, no me gustaría empezar a soñar sólo para desilusionarme al final de todos mis esfuerzos – alegó Flammy defensivamente.

¿Qué quieres, Flammy? – preguntó Candy con energía, frunciendo el ceño en su delicado rostro- ¿Quieres esperar hasta que te hagas vieja para darte cuenta de que lamentas las cosas que no te atreviste a hacer? ¡Tonterías! – exclamó Candy poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura - ¿Alguna vez te pedí algo por haberte sacado de aquella trinchera? – cuestionó la rubia mirando a su amigo con ojos imperiosos.

No .. .¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Flammy sin comprender.

Bueno, ahora voy a hacerlo – replicó Candy sonriendo pero aún con esa mirada autoritaria en sus pupilas verdes. – Te vas a quedar aquí a escribir esa bendita carta mientras yo termino tu turno ¡Y no te atrevas a salir sin haberla escrito bien. Cuando hayas terminado yo misma la pondré en el correo!- ordenó ella mientras salía de la habitación antes de que Flammy pudiese decir palabra.

La morena se paró tratando de seguir a su amiga, pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que Candy había puesto el cerrojo y tomado la llave consigo. Flammy suspiró agitando sus brazos, en parte frustrada y en parte enojada con su amiga.

¡Cómo te atreves, mocosa malcriada! – gritó Flammy pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La joven caminó de arriba abajo en el cuarto por un rato, mientras su cabeza debatía con un ejército de argumentos en contra de la idea de Candy. Sin embargo, algunos minutos después, se sentó ante el pequeño escritorio que ambas chicas compartían, y tomando un pedazo en blanco de papel, comenzó a escribir.

Una vez que los pasos nerviosos de Flammy ya no podían escucharse desde el otro lado de la puerta, Candy dejó el corredor caminando hacia el pabellón donde se suponía debía suplir a Flammy. Mientras caminaba sintió de nuevo una punzada en el corazón.

El Sur . . . el Sur de Arras ¿Qué batalla va a tomar lugar ahí? – se repetía en su mente – Me debo de estar volviendo demasiado aprehensiva . . . Terri debe estar en Saint Mihiel ahora mismo ¡Los periódicos dijeron que los norteamericanos estaban luchando allá!

Candy no sabía que la mañana anterior la Batalla de Saint Mihiel había terminado y que Terri estaba viajando hacia el Norte. Sin embargo, los diarios no decían palabra al respecto de esa movilización porque los Aliados querían tomar al enemigo por sorpresa.

La noche de aquel mismo día, el Coronel Vouillard llamó a Flammy Hamilton a su oficina. Tan pronto como la joven morena recibió sus órdenes, habiendo sido finalmente liberada de su prisión en su propia habitación después de terminar cierta carta, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la oficina del director. Flammy no lo sabía entonces pero estaba a punto de recibir un noticia que no podría entender en ese momento.

Señorita Hamilton – ordenó Vouillard una vez que las formalidades de rutina hubieron sido dichas – En este documento está una lista con los nombres de seis enfermeras que quiero transferir al Hospital Saint Honoré. Quiero que les informe a estas damas que el Coronel Lamark estará esperando su llegada mañana por la mañana a las 700 horas. Así que tienen que empacar enseguida.

Flammy tomó el papel que Vouillard le estaba entregando y sus ojos fueron rápidamente atraídos por un nombre en la lista.

Coronel Vouillard, – se atrevió a decir la joven – hay una enfermera en esta lista que me gustaría conservar bajo mi mando. Por supuesto, con su permiso, señor. Ella es muy eficiente.

Me temo que no será posible hacer ningún cambio con los nombres en esa lista, Señorita Hamilton – respondió Vouillard categóricamente mientras encendía un puro.

Pero, señor . . .- objetó Flammy.

Tiene sus órdenes – fue la simple respuesta dada por el hombre acompañada de una mirada fría. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta – Adelante – llamó Vouillard.

Nancy entró con unos cuantos sobres amarillos y largos en sus manos.

Aquí tengo los archivos de las enfermeras que usted desea transferir, señor – reportó la mujer con voz nasal mientras miraba a Flammy con altanería.

Bien – comentó Vouillard sin mirar a ninguna de las mujeres en el cuarto – Asegúrese de que un mensajero lleve estos expedientes al Hospital Saint Honoré mañana en la mañana. Es extremadamente importante – remarcó él volviéndose a mirar a las enfermeras.

Flammy iba a abrir de nuevo su boca pero las palabras de Vouillard no la dejaron decir más.

En descanso y pueden retirarse, señoritas – ordenó secamente.

Cuando las dos mujeres se hubieron marchado, Vouillard se sentó en su silla respirando profundo como si hubiese sido liberado de una pesada carga.

Esto será el fin de estos rumores – pensó – y de todas mis preocupaciones por la Señorita Andley y su importante familia . Ahora ella será problema de alguien más. De todas formas, las cartas la mantendrán a salvo como lo quieren sus parientes.

Vouillard se habría sentido realmente preocupado de haber sabido que Nancy había destruido las cartas de Foch.

La mañana del 14 de septiembre Candy dejó el Hospital Saint Jacques no sin sentirse profundamente triste por dejar atrás a sus dos mejores amigas, Flammy y Julienne. Sin embargo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por verse animada y positiva mientras se despedía. Después de todo, iba a trabajar en la misma ciudad, y las tres podían siempre verse de vez en cuando. Antes de subir al camión que la llevaría al nuevo Hospital, Candy se aseguró de poner en el buzón la carta de Flammy. Mientras todavía lo estaba haciendo, una pequeña figura salió del hospital corriendo hacia Candy tan rápido como una mujer de avanzada edad puede hacerlo.

¡Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle! – la llamó una anciana que Candy reconoció inmediatamente como una de las mujeres que hacían la limpieza en el hospital. – Tengo una pregunta que hacerle antes de que se vaya – dijo la mujer en su escaso inglés.

¿Sí señora? – respondió la joven rubia sonriente.

Debo saber quien ganó el juego – preguntó la anciana con ojos traviesos.

¿Perdone, usted? ¿El juego? –preguntó Candy desconcertada y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Je veux dire . . . (Quiero decir) – dudó la mujer tratando de encontrar las palabras - ¿Quién ganó, el americano apuesto o el dulce médico? – preguntó la anciana dama con una risita nerviosa.

¡Ya veo! – exclamó Candy entendiendo finalmente la pregunta y muy divertida con la curiosidad de la viejita. La joven hizo una pausa y acercándose a la mujer le susurró al oído - ¡Ganó el americano!

¡Bien! – dijo la mujer con una expresión brillante en su ajado rostro - ¡A mi me gustaba más él!

Candy se rió de buena gana ante el comentario de la anciana y luego respondió:

¡A mi también!

Un minuto más tarde, la joven se subía al camión, se persignaba y con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas agitaba la mano para despedirse de la anciana sobre la acera y de las dos caras que la miraban a través de una de las ventanas, hasta que el camión desapareció en la bruma matinal.

El Primer Ejército Norteamericano no llegó inmediatamente a Argona. Los norteamericanos se movilizaron lentamente, tratando de hacer creer al enemigo que atacarían otro punto. Los alemanes estaban muy seguros de sus posiciones en Argona porque habían convertido al bosque en una impenetrable fortaleza, apostando a sus hombres a lo largo del área montañosa, cubriendo los bosques con minas y transformando cada villa de los alrededores en un reducto de resistencia. Avanzar a través del boque sería extremadamente difícil, especialmente bajo el fuego que los alemanes, desde sus altas posiciones en las abruptas montañas y colinas, harían a discreción.

El objetivo de los aliados era empujar a los alemanes tanto como fuese posible hacia el Norte, de modo que éstos fuesen desplazados hasta atrás de las vías ferroviarias de Mezière-Sedán antes de la llegada del invierno. Esto no podría ser logrado si primero no reducían las fuerzas enemigas en Argona. El cuarto Ejército Francés, que estaba movilizándose desde el Norte, iba a atacar el flanco izquierdo y entrar al bosque, mientras que los norteamericanos iban supuestamente a atacar los puestos en el río Mosa, y luego encontrarse con la armada francesa en Grandpré y la parte septentrional del bosque.

Los americanos tenían más hombres por división pero carecían de cierto personal calificado y equipo médico. Así que, antes de que el ataque comenzara en septiembre 26, un grupo de operadores de artillería, tanques y personal médico del ejército francés, llegó para apoyar a los americanos.

Un par de días antes de que empezara la lucha Terrence Grandchester usó su hora de descanso para visitar a Matthew Anderson en el hospital ambulante. El joven había sido herido en una pierna durante la batalla de Saint Mihiel, pero ya que no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad de mandar a los heridos hacia la retaguardia, Matthew estaba aún con la tropa, en el hospital, por supuesto.

Tienes visitas, soldado Anderson – dijo un enfermero que estaba tratando de lavar una palangana manchada de sangre cerca de la cama de Matthew.

Hola, Matthew – saludó una voz grave y Matthew identificó inmediatamente a su visitante – Puedo ver que estás recibiendo un tratamiento de primera clase por aquí... Cómoda cama, un ambiente agradable, y una hermosa enfermera para cuidar de ti – se carcajeó Terrence mientras el hombre que lavaba la palangana le hacían una seña obscena como respuesta a su comentario sobre la supuesta "hermosa enfermera"

Yo no lo pondría en esos términos exactamente – replicó Matthew con una sonrisa burlona – pero he escuchado que seré enviado a París tan pronto como sea posible. El doctor me dijo que tendrán que operarme la pierna una vez más . . . después es posible que me envíen de regreso a casa – concluyó el joven mientras trataba de cambiar de posición en la cama plegable en que yacía.

Me alegra oír eso – dijo Terri, pero internamente se dijo que aquella decisión podía solamente responder al hecho de que la pierna de Matthew ya no tenía posibilidades de salvarse de una amputación. – Así que pasarás unos días en la ciudad más hermosa del mundo. Suena tentador, – continuó hablando el joven sargento tratando de animar al joven soldado.

Usted ya tuvo esa oportunidad, sargento – respondió Matthew con una ligera chispa en sus ojos verde claro – y parece que le hizo mucho bien, si me permite decirlo, señor – sugirió el joven ladinamente.

Ciertamente fue así, – se apresuró a decir una tercera voz detrás de Terrence, y el sargento sitió una pinchazo recorriéndole la espina dorsal, moviendo en su interior sus defensas más primitivas. No obstante, usando sus habilidades histriónicas para ocultar sus emociones, se volvió lentamente y con una estudiada sonrisa respondió a la voz.

¡Que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí, Dr. Bonnot – dijo Terri calmadamente, mientras su mente consideraba cómo debía actuar en semejante situación, cuando sabía bien que Bonnot ya no podía ser considerado su rival. Ese simple pensamiento le fue suficiente para hacerle desistir de actuar a la defensiva. Yves Bonnot, no era una mala persona, después de todo. – Bueno, Matthew, puedes estar seguro de que estás en buenas manos – dijo Terri finalmente, volviéndose a ver al joven cabo – este hombre que tienes aquí me salvó la vida.

Yves se sorprendió de oír las palabras conciliadoras de Terrence, pero aún así no bajó la guardia.

Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber, sargento – contestó Yves con un simple asentimiento de cabeza – Ahora, si me disculpan caballeros, tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo el joven doctor mientras se apresuraba a dejar el lugar, visiblemente molesto con el inesperado encuentro.

Supongo que el doctor no está muy contento de verlo, señor – dijo Matthew sin embages.

Yo no pondría mucha atención a esos volubles comedores de ranas – bromeó Terri tratando de minimizar la situación y cambiando el tema de inmediato – pero estábamos hablando de París . . .

Los jóvenes continuaron su conversación pero en el fondo Terrence no pudo olvidarse de Bonnot. Horas más tarde, durante su guardia, meditó un poco más en el asunto.

¿Cómo debía sentirse y reaccionar ante el hombre quien no mucho tiempo atrás había sido su rival? Si era honesto consigo mismo, él tenía que admitir que Bonnot era un buen hombre y el mismo Terri era ciertamente el último de los mortales sobre la tierra que podía reprocharle al doctor francés por haberse enamorado de Candy.

Imagino que no puedo impedir que otros hombres deseen a mi Candy – se dijo así mismo, riéndose sofocadamente – si quisiera que nadie mirara a mi esposa, debía haberme enamorada de una mujer fea y desagradable en lugar de un ángel. Además, no es la primera vez que siento esta desconfianza. Recuerdo claramente cómo era con Archibald, cuando éramos adolescentes . . . . y supongo que esta no será tampoco la última vez. Cuando un hombre tiene una joya, muchos otros pueden envidiarlo. Es parte de la naturaleza humana. Aún así, la joya será mía mientras yo la cuide tiernamente. Por otra parte, Bonnot merece mi comprensión y simpatía en lugar de mi desprecio. Si Candy lo hubiese escogido a él en lugar que a mi, yo me estaría sintiendo ahora como el más miserable de los hombres en el mundo . . . . Él debe sentirse de esa forma. Sé cómo se siente porque antes he estado en el mismo hoyo oscuro.

Terri no se equivocaba. Yves estaba pasando por un negro periodo depresivo durante aquellos días y encontrarse con Grandchester era una de las peores cosas que le podían haber pasado. Al menos, eso era lo que Yves creían en esos momentos. Las heridas del corazón estaban aún frescas en el joven médico y el más ligero roce las hacía sangrar de nuevo con resultados aún más dolorosos.

¿Qué pasó entre Candy y Grandchester? – Yves se había preguntado varias veces durante las semanas anteriores - ¿Acaso se confesaron sus sentimientos mutuos?¿O fue él tan estúpido como para dejarla ir? Después de todo él no tuvo mucho tiempo tampoco. Salió del hospital el mismo día que yo dejé París – y así por el estilo Yves volvía una y otra vez a las mismas consideraciones, siempre terminando con un terrible dolor de cabeza y prometiéndose así mismo que iba a olvidarse de ese amor sin esperanzas. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa promesa el joven volvía al mismo punto cada noche. Pero después de ver a Terrence aquella tarde, Yves comenzó a torturarse con un nuevo problema – Si ellos no se reconciliaron . . . ¿Debería yo hablar con él? . . .¿Debería quedarme callado como Candy quería? . . . ¿Es este encuentro una coincidencia? . . . ¿O es el destino? . . .Y si es así, ¿tendré yo el valor de hacer lo que debo. . . .?

No obstante, Dios no le estaba pidiendo a Yves que llegase a tales extremos del sacrificio. La siguiente mañana, después de una noche completa de insomnio, el joven médico encontró parte de sus respuestas, lo cual liberó al muchacho de la desagradable responsabilidad de hacer de casamentero entre Grandchester y la mujer que Yves aún amaba.

El joven caminaba a lo largo del campamento, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, tratando de aliviar el efecto de la cada vez más fría mañana otoñal, cuando vio accidentalmente a una figura en la distancia. Era Grandchester que había terminado su guardia. Aún luchando con su conciencia, Yves se encontró de repente caminando en la misma dirección. No pudo alcanzar al otro hombre hasta que el joven sargento entraba a la tienda que compartía con otros soldados.

Cuando Yves entró en la tienda Terrence estaba ya quitándose el abrigo y el uniforme, determinado a conseguir conciliar el sueño por unas horas después de la agotadora guardia nocturna.

¡Grandchester! – lo llamó el joven médico y Terrence inmediatamente se volvió para mirarlo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba su camisa sobre la cama plegable.

Fue entonces que Yves vio un objeto brillante sobre el pecho del sargento. Inmediatamente reconoció el dije que él había visto colgando al gracioso cuello de Candy en varias ocasiones. Una vez la joven le había confiado la historia de aquel crucifijo y cuán significativo era para ella. Eso era todo lo que Yves necesitaba para entender la situación. Terrence Grandchester no había perdido el tiempo después de todo.

¿Bonnot? – preguntó Terri sorprendido por la súbita aparición de Yves, pero pronto sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que el joven doctor miraba fijamente el crucifijo en su pecho. El actor no necesito más explicaciones cuando Yves simplemente salió de la tienda sin decir palabra. Todo había sido dicho por el pequeño talismán de amor de una joven dama.

El joven doctor se pasó el resto del día con el más negro de los humores. La noche de la Gala del Coronel Vouillard, él había comprendido que sus oportunidades con la joven enfermera norteamericana estaban todas perdidas, y esa certeza había sido dolorosa, pero darse completa cuenta de que su rival había finalmente ganado el amor de la dama, eso era una nueva estocada que acababa por devastar lo que quedaba de su corazón roto. Yves vertió todo su dolor en su trabajo, aunque éste no era suficiente para aliviar su alma entristecida. Ese día todo el campo y el hospital se movilizaron hacia el río Mosa, como parte de una estratagema que los alemanes no esperaban.

La mañana del veintiséis de septiembre a las 5:30 de la mañana, el Primer Ejército Norteamericano atacó las posiciones del enemigo a lo largo del río Mosa con gran éxito. Bonnot pidió ser enviado a la línea de fuego con el equipo de primeros auxilios. El joven nunca antes había visto una batalla de cerca, pero ese día aprendió lo que algo así significaba en toda su sobrecogedora extensión. Sintió el escalofrío recorriendo su piel al escuchar el estallido de los cañones y presenció la vista apocalíptica de seres humanos volando por el aire cuando algún desafortunado soldado pisaba una mina. Nada podía ser más frustrante par a el joven médico que ver como sus esfuerzos desesperados por salvar vidas eran siempre demasiado lentos y demasiado limitados comparados con la abrumadora velocidad que las armas humanas desplegaban. La muerte es una dramática certeza que todos tenemos que enfrentar, pero el homicidio legalizado que la guerra autoriza va más allá de esa verdad natural.

Yves, conmovido hasta la médula por la impresionante vista de la crueldad bélica y sangrando internamente por el rechazo de una mujer, trabajó día y noche, descansando escasamente solamente por insistencia de sus superiores. Al principio pensó que el hecho de enfrentar las crudas escenas del campo de batalla lo harían olvidar su pena personal, pero cada tragedia humana tiene su lugar en el corazón de un hombre y aún cuando él sabía que otros tenían mayores problemas que enfrentar en medio de aquel caos, eso no hacía que su propia dolor se anulara. Más de una vez deseó estar en el lugar de cada hombre que moría en sus brazos.

Durante aquellos días de creciente confusión y constante desgracia Terrence observó a distancia cómo Yves se hundía en su propia desesperación y el joven actor pensaba que se podía ver a si mismo como en un espejo mientras el médico arriesgaba su vida, como si estuviese buscando su propio fin. El sargento se sentía en deuda con Yves y decidió protegerlo de sí mismo, tanto como fuese posible. Tal vez la mejor manera de lograr ese propósito fuese acercándose al médico francés, y siendo que Yves no iba a hacerse su amigo sin ayuda, Terrence trató de tomar la iniciativa.

¿Jamás descansas? – preguntó el sargento un día que había estado ayudando a unos enfermeros a llevar los heridos desde el frente hasta el hospital del campamento.

¿Para qué? – fue la ácida respuesta de Yves

Para permanecer vivo, por lo menos – replicó Terrence

Tal vez valoramos la vida demasiado ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?- repuso el joven doctor incómodo con la insistencia de Terrence.

Más veces de las que crees, Bonnot. – respondió Terri de una forma tan seria que hizo que Yves lo mirase directamente a los ojos – Escucha, sé que estás muy ocupado ahora, pero me gustaría hablar contigo cuando tengas un rato libre. Esto es, si alguna vez te permites tomar un descanso.

¿Y de qué podríamos hablar tú y yo?- preguntó Yves con un dejo de ironía en la voz

¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que en ocasiones la gente se habla sólo para pasar el rato y porque se desea ser amigable? Y créeme, Bonnot, en medio de esta guerra, hacer amigos es algo que llegas a apreciar cuando estás allá afuera, con una metralleta alemana disparando a tus espaldas – replicó el hombre oji-azul con una franca sonrisa que Yves no había visto en todo el tiempo en que había conocido a Gradchester. – Podríamos hablar . . . del clima, si quieres – fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar a Yves, preguntándose qué había pasado con Grandchester que inesperadamente se había vuelto tan amable.

Los alemanes retrocedieron por unos 8 kilómetros a lo largo del río y los americanos intentaron entrar al bosque de Argona, pero el enemigo era realmente fuerte en aquella área. Los aliados solamente lograron avanzar unos 3 kilómetros dentro del bosque y tuvieron que detener el ataque el septiembre 30. Las tropas descansaron por unos cuantos días mientras los líderes militares replanteaban la estrategia. No había otra forma, decidió finalmente el General Pershing, los americanos tenían que abrirse paso a través de la Tercer Línea Defensiva alemana, sin importar cuán peligroso eso era o cuántas vidas costase el movimiento. El ataque reinició en octubre 4 y duraría a lo largo de cuatro dolorosas semanas en las cuales las bajas entre los norteamericanos se incrementarían a una increíble rapidez conforme pasaban los días.

Una de esas noches en las cuales Terrence estaba libre de servicio, el joven buscó un lugar solitario donde poder escribir a gusto ayudado por una lámpara de keroseno. Había ya escrito la carta número sesenta para su esposa y la había guardado junto con las otras que aún no podía enviar. Luego extrajo otra hoja de papel y continuó escribiendo algo diferente mientras las imágenes de sus compañeros agonizando en el campo de batalla invadían su mente.

Cada minuto de horror vivido en la línea de fuego estaba claramente grabado en su memoria. La visión del río Mosa teñido con la sangre de muchos hombres, los cuerpos sin vida flotando sobre la superficie del agua, los miembros mutilados, la agonía y sobre todo, los rostros de los hombres que él había tenido que matar para preservar su propia vida, eran tan atormentadores que la única forma de salvar su mente de la demencia era poner todo aquello por escrito en forma de diálogos, esperando que algún día otros pudieran escuchar las palabras que él escribía en esos momentos y reflexionar sobre la miseria humana. El mundo tenía que conocer la cruel verdad detrás de la "gloriosa victoria" y él sentía que era su deber dar cuenta de todo aquello.

Aún tienes ese hábito – dijo la voz de Yves interrumpiendo la tarea de Terri mientras se sentaba cerca del sargento.

¿Te refieres al hábito de escribir? – replicó el joven mirando a los ojos grises iluminados por la lámpara de keroseno. Él no había hablado con el médico en semanas y se sentía sorprendido de que Yves hubiese decidido acercársele.

Sí, te vi escribir muchas veces, allá en París – comentó el doctor casualmente - ¿Tienes tantas cartas que escribir?

Bueno, no realmente – admitió Terri encogiendo los hombros, – no solamente escribo cartas.

Es gracioso, Grandchester – replicó Yves con una sofocad carcajada un tanto irónica.

¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó el sargento intrigado.

Que fuiste mi paciente por meses y nunca te pregunté acerca de tu profesión ¿Qué haces para vivir? ¿Eres periodista o escritor, acaso?

Ya veo – sonrió Terri comprendiendo el comentario de Yves – Soy actor – respondió simplemente.

¿Qué? –preguntó Yves sorprendido - ¿Quieres decir que actúas en un escenario y usas disfraces y maquillaje?

Sí, así es. Hago ese tipo de cosas raras – aceptó Terri riéndose, – pero no podría imaginar mi vida haciendo algo no relacionado con el teatro, y créeme, la gente piensa que soy bueno en lo que hago – añadió alzando una ceja.

Si tú lo dices . . . – fue todo lo que Yves pudo replicar.

Pero también disfruto escribiendo – continuó Terri mientras guardaba las páginas que acaba de emborronar dentro de su carpeta de cuero

¿Y sobre qué escribes? – preguntó Yves despreocupadamente.

Ahora tengo muchas historias que contar – explicó Terri sintiendo que el frío de la noche comenzaba a calarle los huesos. – Por ejemplo, escribo acerca de la vida de un joven soldado la cual no pude salvar esta mañana; sobre mi Capitán que solía ser un hombre que disfrutaba de una buena conversación, pero que se ha vuelto taciturno y callado durante este mes; sobre cómo un hombre me confió la última carta que había escrito para sus hijos antes de que una granada alemana explotara enfrente de él, y también la historia de un joven médico que parece estar buscando su propia muerte de manera desesperada cada vez que logro verlo en acción, – dijo el sargento enfatizando la última frase con toda intención.

Yves se volvió a ver aquellos ojos de un azul iridiscente con una mirada de resentimiento.

Es muy fácil juzgar a los demás cuando se tiene ese crucifijo colgando al cuello – barbotó el médico francés amargamente.

¿Cómo podría yo juzgar a un hombre que está sufriendo el mismo tipo de dolor que yo he padecido muchas veces en mi vida? – respondió Terrence sinceramente – Me malentiendes, Bonnot.

Tal vez, pero lo que puedo ver ahora es que mi existencia se ha convertido en una oscura caída y yo no puedo detenerla – aceptó el joven médico con voz temblorosa mientras desviaba su ojos para evitar la penetrante mirada de Terri.

Buscar tu propia muerte de manera tan irresponsable no te dará la respuesta, – reconvino el sargento.

¿Desde cuándo te nombraste mi consejero? – respondió Yves defensivo.

Bonnot, no estoy calificado para ser el consejero de nadie, – replicó Terri poniéndose de pie, – pero no hace mucho yo estaba en medio de la misma amarga depresión por la que estás pasando, y créeme, la mía fue cruelmente dura porque la tuve que soportar por años, llenando mi corazón con remordimientos y auto recriminación. Añoré la muerte tanto como tú la estás deseando ahora; sin embargo, ahora agradezco a Dios que no me dio lo que yo le rogaba entonces. Un hombre quien es mucho más sabio de lo que yo seré jamás me enseñó entonces que nada está escrito en las páginas de nuestras historias personales hasta que nosotros mismos nos atrevemos a trazar nuestro propio destino, y mientras aún estemos vivos, hay esperanza de llegar a escribir una mejor página la próxima vez. No te niegues esa oportunidad. Buenas noches, doctor – dijo él por último tomando su lámpara consigo y desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Yves se quedó solo con sus propios pensamientos.

La noche del 29 de octubre Candy estaba mirando la insistente lluvia cayendo sobre la enorme tienda donde ella se encontraba, cuando sintió un desasosiego inusual en su corazón que la hizo llevarse la mano al pecho para tocar el anillo que llevaba colgado al cuello, debajo de su uniforme.

¡Dios, Dios! – murmuró - ¡Protégelo esta noche!¡Por favor, no nos abandones ahora, Señor! ¡No creo que pueda superar la pérdida si él muere ahora!

El chubasco otoñal continuó bañando el suelo lodoso y ella pudo ver en la distancia un soldado corriendo por el campamento.

La ofensiva en el bosque de Argona no había sido fácil en lo absoluto para ninguno de los dos ejércitos Aliados. No obstante, después de largos días de sangrienta batalla, los alemanes comenzaron a retirarse, aún renuentes a dejar sus posiciones en el bosque. Hacia octubre 29 casi todos los reductos habían sido tomados, pero todavía existían algunos puntos donde algunos cuantos hombres continuaban resistiendo, abriendo fuego constantemente desde sus posiciones en las colinas. Aquella noche el ataque de rutina se había detenido por unas instantes y los hombres detrás de una barricada improvisada estaban observando con desconfianza el oscurecido horizonte entre la arboleda. Sólo unos minutos antes dos de ellos habían sido enviados a buscar agua a un arroyuelo cercano.

Yo digo que fue algo realmente tonto – comentó uno de los soldados rasos – pudimos habernos aguantado sin agua.

Tal vez – contestó un segundo soldado – pero el doctor la necesita para los heridos, –concluyó señalando al joven médico que estaba trabajando frenéticamente detrás de ellos.

Sí, pero pudimos haber esperado a los hombres que fueron a la retaguardia para traer las provisiones – arguyó el primer soldado. – Cuando el sargento regrese no le va a gustar nada esta idea.

Tal vez Richmond y Whitman regresen antes – fue la última cosa que dijo el segundo soldado antes de que un par de sombras moviéndose en la oscuridad captaran su atención – Allí están . . . – pero el soldado no pudo terminar la frase porque una repentina explosión seguida de una lluvia de disparos provenientes de una colina hacia el Este lo interrumpieron.

¡Por el amor de Dios" – jadeó el primer soldado al mismo tiempo que palidecía – ¡Había una mina en el camino!

Cuando la primera descarga se detuvo los soldados detrás de la barricada pudieron escuchar los gritos de uno de los dos hombres, a sólo unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. El joven doctor había dejado a los heridos para ver lo que había pasado sólo para descubrir que Whitman había muerto en la explosión y que la voz de un agonizante Richmond podía escucharse en la distancia.

Alguien tiene que ir allá afuera y traer a ese hombre a la barricada – dijo el médico con tono desesperado

¿Está usted loco, doctor? – preguntó el segundo de los soldados volviéndose a ver al hombre de los ojos grises – Richmond está tan muerto como Whitman. No hay modo en que él pueda resistir por mucho tiempo allá afuera, y si alguno de nosotros sale en este momento será otro hombre muerto también ¡Pueden haber otras minas!

Si ustedes no van por él entonces yo lo tendré que hacer – explotó el joven médico tomando consigo un equipo de primeros auxilios.

Señor, - barbotó el primer soldado sosteniendo el brazo del joven – Podemos permitirnos perder a un hombre, pero no a un médico. Todos lo necesitamos a usted vivo.

Tal vez, pero no voy a seguir viviendo con los gritos desesperados de ese hombre en mi conciencia, - y con esta última frase el joven médico trepó la escalera que llevaba afuera de la barricada. Como era un superior los soldados rasos no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo.

Afuera, la noche se sentía silenciosa y fría. Solamente los débiles quejidos de Richmond podían escucharse en la distancia. El joven aguzó la vista para ajustarla a la oscuridad y después de unos segundos pudo divisar al hombre yaciendo en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba. Tenía que apresurarse si quería salvarle la vida. Tratando de moverse cubierto por las sombras corrió orando internamente para no encontrarse con otra mina en el camino. Desafortunadamente, cuando estaba ya casi llegando a su objetivo las nubes se movieron con el viento y la luna iluminó el claro en donde él se encontraba parado.

Los hombres detrás de la barricada se congelaron al percatarse de que los alemanes podrían descubrir al joven doctor fácilmente.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó una voz enfurecida detrás de los soldados y ellos inmediatamente reaccionaron cuadrándose y saludando a su superior.

¡Sargento Grandchester! – exclamó el primer soldado raso temiendo la ira del joven.

El doctor francés, señor,- explicó el segundo soldado – está allá afuera tratando de salvar a Richmond.

¿Y qué estaba Richmond haciendo afuera de la barricada? – demandó el sargento con ojos furiosos.

Él . . .él fue a conseguir un poco de agua para los heridos, señor.

¡Grandioso! ¡Y ahora ese francesillo cabeza hueca está arriesgando su vida otra vez! Los alemanes van a verlo con toda esa luz de luna – dijo el joven sargento mientras sus ojos miraban cómo un proyectil caía desde las alturas pero sin causar la usual detonación ¡No era una granada!

¡Maldición! ¡Esos bastardos arrojaron una bomba de iperita! – gritó uno de los enfermeros que también presenciaba la escena.

¡Todos pónganse las mascaras! – ordenó Grandchester y todos los hombres detrás de la barricada se cubrieron de inmediato el rostro.

¿Qué está haciendo, Señor? – preguntó uno de los soldados viendo que el joven sargento tomaba una máscara extra y comenzaba a ascender la escalera que el doctor francés había usado para salir de la barricada.

¡Voy por ese comedor de ranas! ¿Qué más? Seguramente estará cegado por el gas, y si permanece bajo sus efectos será un hombre muerto en cuestión de minutos – dijo el hombre con la voz sofocada por la máscara.

¡Déjeme ir con usted! – ofreció el soldado arrepentido por haber dejado ir al joven médico solo.

Ya es suficiente con dos idiotas allá afuera. Tú quédate aquí y si no regresamos manda las cartas que tengo en mi valija y explícale a la dama cuyo nombre aparece como la destinataria, que hice lo mejor que pude para conservar mi vida, pero hay deberes que un hombre no puede omitir – explicó antes de llegar a la parte superior de la barricada y saltar lejos de su protección.

Tenía que moverse rápidamente mientras el gas aún impedía a los alemanes el distinguir figura alguna en la oscuridad. Mientras avanzaba hacia el claro pensaba en las promesas que le había hecho a su esposa. Lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no era ciertamente muy razonable, pero Terri se sentía en deuda con Bonnot porque el médico le había salvado la vida en el quirófano y aquella era su oportunidad para saldar esa deuda.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver una silueta borrosa en la distancia el joven corrió hacia el doctor quien estaba arrodillado al lado del cadáver de Richmond. Terri alcanzó a Yves y le tocó el hombro con un gesto nervioso. Gracias al inesperado toque el médico volvió el rostro, sus ojos vagaban en la nada y Terri comprendió que Yves ya no veía.

¡ Soy yo, Granchester!- murmuró Terri - ¡Ponte esta máscara de inmediato! – le urgió el sargento.

¡¿ Por qué veniste, idiota? – reprochó el doctor sintiéndose mareado por el gas.

¡Ya cállate y ponte la máscara antes de que el gas te destroce los pulmones! – dijo Terri prácticamente forzando a Yves a usar la máscara.

¡Déjame aquí, y salva tu vida mientras aún hay tiempo! ¡Déjame aquí! – gritó el joven pero no pudo decir más porque un puño firme lo golpeó en las sienes haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

¡Lo siento francesito! – dijo Terri cargando el cuerpo del médico inconsciente – pero creo que tu conversación sería algo molesta en el viaje que tú y yo vamos a hacer juntos.

El hombre comenzó a caminar de regreso a la barricada, pero poco a poco el gas comenzaba a disiparse dejándolos expuestos a la luz de la luna. Fue entonces cuando las ametralladoras alemanas llenaron el ambiente con su rugido mortal una vez más.

¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! – pensó Terri mientras claramente sentía un punzante dolor en el brazo derecho – Si tu talismán realmente funciona, mi amor, este es el momento para que haga algo por este tonto francesillo y por mi, Candy – continuó el joven diciéndose al tiempo que finalmente llegaba a la barricada. Los segundos parecían siglos mientras los hombres del otro lado de la barricada abrían fuego para cubrir al sargento que se aproximaba con el doctor desmayado sobre su espalda.

¡Ayúdenme! – gritó Terri y uno de los enfermeros salió de la barricada y tomó a Yves consigo. Los alemanes continuaron disparando desde su puesto en la colina y entonces una nueva explosión estalló en el claro. Era otra mina que había sido activada por el fuego de los alemanes. Terri se volvió para mirar dónde había tenido lugar la explosión y se dio cuenta de que él había caminado muy cerca de aquel lugar.

¡Suba, Señor! ¡Hágalo ahora!- gritó un soldado amedrentado por la nueva detonación.

Terri trepó la barricada sintiendo un creciente dolor en el brazo pero finalmente alcanzó a llegar hasta arriba mientras más balas caían a los lados. Sin embargo, un segundo después, se encontraba a salvo del otro lado de la barricada, pálido como un papel, con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad asombrosa y con una nueva herida en el brazo derecho la cual comenzaba a sangrar profusamente.

Pensé que no la contaría, Señor – dijo uno de los enfermeros, admirado del valor del joven sargento mientras limpiaba la herida de Terri.

Yo también amigo, yo también – fue todo lo que Terri pudo decir mientras cerraba los ojos y agradecía a Dios por preservar su vida.

Oscuridad. Todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad. Los sonidos del campamento eran claros, sin embargo. Pudo identificar las voces y los gritos del hospital ambulante. Con la punta de los dedos sintió las viejas y ásperas frazadas de la cama plegable donde se encontraba acostado y también sintió un dolor agudo en su muslo derecho al tratar de moverse. Los sonidos eran fáciles de identificar, pero no podía ver. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y palpó el vendaje que le cubría los ojos.

Así que finalmente te despertaste, doctor – saludó una voz profunda que Yves conocía bien - ¡Pensé que soñarías para siempre! – continuo bromeando la voz.

¿Grandchester? – preguntó Yves volviendo el rostro en la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

¿Quién más? - respondió la voz. – Siento desilusionarte pero estás en lo cierto, soy el mismo tipo fastidioso.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? – preguntó el joven confundido.

Bueno, técnicamente fuiste traído por los enfermeros desde la línea de fuego donde tú y yo disfrutamos de un muy interesante viajecito anoche, y ahora estamos aquí gozando de unas fascinantes vacaciones. Aunque debo confesarte que realmente prefiero el servicio que ustedes dan en París. Comparado con eso encuentro el servicio de este lugar ...algo. . . insatisfactorio...si me permites decirlo,- explicó el joven con el mismo tono burlón.

Los recuerdos empezaron a cobrar sentido en la mente de Yves mientras el sargento, que súbitamente se había vuelto muy comunicativo, continuaba su explicación quejándose de los enfermeros en el campamento. Yves recordó su frustración cuando vio a Richmond dar su último suspiro y luego percibió la explosión del gas a algunos metros de donde él se encontraba. Sólo le tomó unos cuantos segundos para quedar cegado y creyó en ese momento que su vida había llegado a su fin. No sería capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso a la barricada antes de que el gas empezara a dañarle los pulmones, más tarde el fuego de los alemanes terminaría por hacer el resto. Por un momento pensó que había encontrado la mejor forma de acabar con su penosa existencia, pero no pudo evitar el sentir miedo, como nunca había sentido antes. El joven contempló sus recuerdos más queridos desplegándose en su mente. Rememoró su infancia, los rostros de sus hermanos y hermanas y la voz de su madre, el gozo que sintió cuando dio de alta a su primer paciente y la belleza del atardecer en Niza, dónde solía pasar el verano cuando niño ¿Debía volver a la barricada en un último intento por salvar su propia vida? No, era ya demasiado tarde para él. Fue entonces cuando sintió la mano de Terrence sobre su hombro.

¡Me salvaste la vida! – gritó el joven al darse cuenta, interrumpiendo así el monólogo de Terri.

Bueno, yo no lo pondría en términos tan dramáticos – replicó Terrence casualmente – Digamos que solamente le ayudé un poco a Dios para darte una oportunidad de corregir tu absurda actitud.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por un hombre que estaba buscando su muerte, cuando tú tienes un futuro tan promisorio? – preguntó Yves sin poder entender la acción de Terri.

Ya te lo dije una vez – respondió el joven aristócrata con un tono más serio – Dios me dio la oportunidad de escribir una mejor historia con mi vida, y pensé que era mi deber ayudar a alguien más que también necesitaba aprender la misma lección . . . Además, tú me salvaste la vida allá en París. Nunca olvidaré eso.

Gracias – masculló Yves profundamente conmovido.

No nos pongamos sentimentales con esto, – se rió Terrence ahogadamente y mirando que el doctor trataba de tocarse la herida en su muslo izquierdo le explicó –En caso de que te estés preguntando acerca de tu salud, déjame decirte que fuimos muy afortunados considerando el problema en que nos metiste. Las balas solamente rozaron tu pierna y mi brazo. Nada que un poco de descanso no pueda curar y en cuanto a tus ojos, estuviste expuesto al gas por muy poco tiempo. El médico me dijo esta mañana que seguramente recuperarás la vista, con el debido cuidado. ¡Aún así, tengo algo de lo cual quejarme!

¿De qué? – preguntó Yves intrigado.

Tendré que dejar de escribir por un rato, ya sea para esperar a que mi brazo sane o a que yo aprenda a escribir con la mano izquierda, lo que pase primero.

Desearía poder ayudarte, pero no creo que pueda – comentó Yves con un dejo de sonrisa asomándole al rostro por primera vez en dos meses.

No te preocupes, amigo – contestó Terri para luego decir para sí – "Realmente no creo que llegue a confiar en ti tanto como para dictarte un carta para Candy . . . eso no lo haría con nadie en este planeta."

Candy se adaptó al nuevo Hospital muy fácilmente. Su humor siempre animoso y alma amable le hicieron ganarse la simpatía tanto de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo como de sus pacientes y muy pronto se encontraba de nuevo compartiendo la luz que tenía en el corazón con cada hombre y mujer que estaba a su alrededor. Desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo para terminar de sentirse como en casa en aquel lugar. Tan sólo seis días habían pasado desde su llegada cuando recibió órdenes de viajar al Frente en Flandes, como parte del personal de un hospital en campo.

Candy no tenía buenos recuerdos de la primera vez que había trabajado en Flandes, pero sabía que más allá de sus aversiones internas ella tenía un deber que cumplir. Eso era lo que Mary Jane le había enseñado y no iba a decepcionar a su antigua profesora. Así que simplemente empacó su siempre ligero equipaje y antes de su partida fue al Hospital Saint Jacques para ver a Flammy a Julienne.

La joven había decidido mantener en secreto el hecho de que había sido enviada de nuevo al frente. No quería darle a Terri una preocupación más, así que la joven le pidió a sus amigas en el Saint Jacques recibir su correspondencia y poner periódicamente en el correo una serie de cartas que ella se había cuidado de escribir con anticipación, tanto para sus parientes y amigos en América como para Terrence, con el fin de que ninguno de ellos supiese dónde ella se encontraba realmente. Era mejor si nadie sabía la verdad. Al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Al principio a Flammy no le gustó la idea para nada porque implicaba cooperar en un clase de mentira, lo cual contradecía los estrictos principios morales de la morena. Sin embargo, Julienne estuvo de acuerdo con Candy porque ella había hecho lo mismo cada vez que había sido enviada al Frente durante los cuatro años que la guerra había durado. Su esposo Gérard nunca había sabido que ella había estado trabajando en un hospital ambulante en varias ocasiones. Así pues, Julienne convenció a Flammy y ambas mujeres prometieron ayudar a Candy con su plan. La rubia dio también instrucciones a sus amigas para leer las cartas de Terri en su lugar y en caso de que esas cartas trajesen alguna importante noticia que Candy debiera saber, las mujeres en París le enviarían un telegrama en el acto.

¡No voy a leer las cartas de tu esposo! – se quejó Flammy sintiéndose abochornada con la simple idea de leer la correspondencia ajena.

¿Y cómo te imaginas que sabré si él está bien o no? ¡ Tengo que saberlo! – replicó Candy comenzando a exasperarse con el excesivo sentido de la propiedad de su amiga.

Podríamos enviarte sus cartas al hospital ambulante – sugirió Flammy.

Eso tomaría mucho tiempo, Flammy – señaló Julienne – No te preocupes Candy , yo lo haré por ti si Flammy se siente muy incómoda con el asunto ¿Esta bien la idea para ustedes dos? – preguntó la mujer de mayor edad y ambas jóvenes asintieron aceptando su propuesta.

Yo enviaré el telegrama entonces, de ser necesario – se ofreció Flammy

Gracias a las dos – sonrió Candy y sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que la hora de despedirse había llegado – Bien, supongo que eso es todo. Tengo que irme ahora.

Las jóvenes morenas miraron a la rubia y no pudieron evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al percatarse que su amiga estaría trabajando muy cerca de la línea de fuego nuevamente. Candy leyó la preocupación en el rostro de sus amigas y se esforzó por mostrar más optimismo.

¡Vamos, chicas! – se rió. – Podría decirse que están asistiendo a mi funeral. Esta misión no durará mucho. Puede que me tome a mi más tiempo el llegar a Flandes que a los alemanes rendirse finalmente.

Tienes que prometernos que te vas a cuidar, Candy – dijo Julienne abrazando a Candy tiernamente – Estaré haciendo lo que me dijiste aquella vez cuando nos dejaste en el camión, mientras ibas a buscar ayuda en la nieve.

¿Qué fue lo que te dije esa vez? – preguntó Candy desconcertada.

Orar, nada más orar – replicó Julienne y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

¡Ay, Julie! – susurró la rubia dulcemente – Todo va a estar bien, ya verás – y luego volviéndose a Flammy, Candy dijo autoritativa – y tú muchacha, tan pronto como Yves te conteste asegúrate de escribirle también, de inmediato.

¡Tontita! Siempre dando órdenes – se quejó la morena tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras abrazaba también a Candy.

Mira quién habla – se rió Candy y después de unos minutos más dejó Saint Jacques, dejando atrás a dos amigas que estarían rezando por ella día y noche.

Antes de su partida Candy también visitó al Padre Graubner y él, a pesar de ser un sacerdote, no tuvo ningún problema de conciencia como Flammy, para prometerle a Candy no decir palabra a Terrence a través de sus cartas. Todo lo contrario, el padre pensó que era una buena idea porque sabía cuán aprensivo Terri podía ser cuando se trataba de Candy. La joven y el cura pasaron unos minutos en la capilla del Obispo Benoit diciendo una oración en silencio y una vez que hubieron terminado, Graubner bendijo a Candy y con una última sonrisa la dejó partir.

Aquello sucedió una fría mañana del día 20 de septiembre. El viaje a través de la dañada línea ferroviaria fue lento y tuvo que ser interrumpido varias veces por todas las ocasiones en que miembros de los ejércitos francés y británico detenían a los trenes para verificar a los pasajeros y su equipaje. Un paisaje seguía al otro a un impasible ritmo mientras Candy se daba cuenta con gran desilusión que no estaba embarazada como lo esperaba. A pesar de su desencanto inicial, cuando finalmente llegó a la lluviosa región de Flandes, se percató de que no era el mejor momento para estar esperando un bebé, sin importar cuánto deseaba ella ese niño. Al igual que la primera vez, la vista en el hospital ambulante era desalentadora y el trabajo por hacer interminable. No obstante, la joven irguió la cabeza, se ajustó el delantal y con su acostumbrado valor hizo su trabajo diligentemente. Aún si no estaba encinta, comprendía que dentro de ella había una flama ardiendo y la esperanza de un mejor futuro estaba esperándola. Así que continuó orando y durante sus escasos ratos libres comenzó un diario, con la esperanza de que algún día su marido pudiera leer lo que realmente había pasado con ella durante esos días de silencio, en los cuales había decidido mentir por el bien de la tranquilidad de Terri.

Mi querido Terri:

Lluvia y lodo es todo lo que he visto de Flandes en las dos ocasiones que he estado aquí. Esta vez, sin embargo, las condiciones del hospital en campo no me asombran ya. Hago mi trabajo del modo en que aprendí a hacerlo e intento ayudar a mis pacientes a recuperarse tanto física como emocionalmente. No obstante, esto último es la tarea más difícil de hacer, no sólo porque todos estos hombres están pasando por muy malos momentos, sino también porque me persigue un constante miedo, día y noche, y tengo que fingir que nada está pasando, si realmente quiero animar a estos pobres soldados.

Sé que debes estar peleando en Argona en este momento. He escuchado terribles historias acerca de las cosas que están sucediendo allá y el periódico dice muy poco que pueda apaciguar mi corazón. En estos momentos comprendo que tengo que reconocer mis limitaciones y aceptar que solamente Dios puede cuidar de ti. Pero dejar mi preocupaciones en las manos del Señor no es fácil para esta mujer, porque cada célula de mi ser llama tu nombre y la mera idea de poder perderte me duele hasta la médula.

Hoy un joven soldado francés murió en mis brazos después de una operación. Luché contra la fiebre con todas mis fuerzas pero aún así el joven no resistió. Sus últimas palabras fueron para su madre y en el momento de morir creyó en su delirio que yo era ella. Me abrazó fuertemente mientras los últimos estertores de la muerte lo estremecían, me llamó madre y luego expiró. Mientras preparaba su cuerpo para ser enviado a casa, no pude contener las lágrimas pensando en la pobre mujer que dio su más preciado tesoro por el bien de Francia y como pago tendrá solamente un austero féretro con la bandera francesa. Luego, sin importar con cuántas fuerzas intento evitar todo pensamiento negativo, pensé en ti y en nosotros. Te vi morir en los brazos de alguien más como este pobre muchacho, tal vez llamando mi nombre como lo hiciste una vez en París, cuando tenías también fiebre muy alta. Y esta clase de pensamientos me persigue aún en mis sueños que últimamente se han convertido en pesadillas. Me despierto en medio de la noche y entonces hago la única cosa que parece traerme paz en estos días, orar y escribir este diario como lo hago en este momento.

Ruego y agradezco a Dios que tú no sabes dónde estoy ahora. Espero que me puedas perdonar por mentirte durante estos días. Estoy segura de que tú estás pasando por situaciones aún mucho más peligrosas que yo, y por lo tanto necesitas concentrarte completamente en lo que haces. No me perdonaría nunca si tú resultases lastimado por estar preocupándote por mi. Hasta que nos veamos otra vez, es suficiente con uno de los dos sufriendo pesadillas . . . Amarte no ha sido nunca tan doloroso como ahora.

Una noche daba a luz a otro día y de ese modo el calendario continuaba adelgazando de la misma forma en que los alemanes se debilitaban más y más. Ludendorff dimitió hacia fines de octubre y fue substituido por el General Wilhelm Goener, cuya misión era promover el armisticio. Durante esos días, Terrence e Yves fueron heridos y después de pasar una semana en el hospital ambulante, el doctor francés fue enviado de regreso a París para su recuperación y Terrence a un hospital más pequeño en la ciudad de Buzuncy, a unas cuantas millas al norte de Argona. Esta pequeña ciudad había sido recientemente tomada por los norteamericanos. Ignorando con la mente, pero no con el corazón, lo que había sucedido con Terrence, Candy fue enviada a trabajar en Arras, después de que Flandes fue totalmente recuperada por los Aliados, evento que terminaría la ofensiva en aquella área.

En noviembre 11 La Triple Entente y los Aliados firmarían el armisticio y las hostilidades cesarían en el Frente Occidental.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**Chicas les informo, ya solo nos faltan 2 capitulos de esta hermosa historia, pero despues del final esperen lo 4 cuatro epilogos que tambien voy a subir...**


	15. Capitulo 15- Reencuentros Parte I

**Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo un capitulo mas...Les informo este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta hermosa historia... pero no se preocupen que una vez terminada comenzare a subir los epílogos... así que todavía me tienen por aquí un rato mas...**

**Disfruten su lectura...**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**Reencuentros****_._**

**Parte I**

El tren había llegado a la estación y el paisaje entero parecía ajetreado y caótico. Hombres descargando pertrechos, personal médico llevando a los heridos en camillas sucias, suministros regados por el suelo, confusión, gritos e irritación reflejado en muchas caras. Un grupo de soldados jóvenes con vendas en los ojos y uniformes en mal estado caminaban en fila, uno detrás el otro, entre las cajas con municiones y ametralladoras nuevas. Cada hombre llevaba el brazo derecho sobre el hombro de su compañero con el fin de guiar sus pasos hacia el tren. Un hombre que no había sido cegado por el gas de iperita conducía el grupo a lo largo de la plataforma.

Yves no podía observar el cuadro pero percibía la atmósfera de fastidio y expectación que se filtraba en el aire. Un par de enfermeros lo habían ayudado abordar el tren y estaba ya instalado en uno de los asientos, esperando la salida de la tren. Con las yemas de los dedos palpó el vidrio de la ventana y pensó que era irónico estar sentado cerca de ella, cuando no podría ver el paisaje y el clima era ya demasiado frío para que él disfrutara de la brisa con la ventana abierta. El viaje a Paris sería largo y aburrido, sobre todo con la pierna herida y la imposibilidad leer en el camino.

Yves, - llamó la voz de Terri detrás él y el joven doctor volvió el rostro en la misma dirección de donde había venido la voz, - pensé que no lo lograría- el actor dijo jadeando mientras respiraba pesadamente como si hubiese estado corriendo.

¡No sabía que me ibas a extrañar tanto!- Yves bromeó al escuchar las palabras de Terri.

Eso quisieras francesillo, – repuso el otro joven con una sonrisa socarrona – sólo vine hasta aquí para hacerte un favor.

Qué amable de tu parte, – replicó Yves aún en tono de guasa. - ¿De qué se trata?

El correo acaba de llegar y hay una carta para ti. Aparentemente viajó a diferentes destinos antes de llegar hasta aquí finalmente – explicó Terri poniendo la misiva en las manos del joven médico.

¿De quién es? – preguntó el hombre curioso y un poco frustrado por no poder leer la carta por sí mismo.

No lo vas a creer, – se rió Terri entre dientes muy divertido con la situación - ¡Nunca me imaginé que ustedes dos fueran tan buenos amigos!

¿Qué quieres decir? Vamos Grandchester, sólo dime de quién es la carta.

Terri puso una mano sobre el asiento e inclinó su cuerpo para susurrar al oído de Yves en un tono travieso.

¡Una dama! – dijo juguetonamente.

¿Quién? ¡Nada más dime y deja de jugar como un niñito estúpido! – exigió Yves perdiendo lo que le quedaba de paciencia.

La Señorita Ceño Fruncido en persona ¡Quién lo diría! – Terri se carcajeó muy divertido.

¿La Señorita Ceño Fruncido?

También conocida como la enfermera Hamilton, querido amigo, – explicó Terri dando rienda suelta a su risa.

¿Flammy? – preguntó Yves asombrado - ¿De verdad?

Ciertamente. Si quieres puedo leer en voz alta para ti. Pero no seré responsable si el contenido es demasiado personal.

¿Podrías ya dejar eso, Grandchester? – ordenó Yves molesto - ¡Dios mío, puedes ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si te lo propones! Y no gracias, ya me las arreglaré después.

Está bien, ni una palabra más sobre el asunto – Terri replicó aún sonriente, pero comenzando a recobrar la seriedad. – Así es como correspondes a mi atención después de la larga distancia que tuve que correr sólo para que tú tuvieras la carta. Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy habituado a tus modales ingratos.

Gracias entonces – respondió Yves relajándose un poco.

Terri pensó en ese momento que era asombroso el modo en que las tensiones entre los dos se habían suavizado después de la horrible experiencia que habían vivido juntos y los días que ambos habían compartido en el hospital ambulante. El joven aristócrata estaba complacido al ver que los resentimientos parecían haber desaparecido y aunque no eran los grandes amigos podían decir que a la postre la desconfianza mutua se había desvanecido. El tren se sacudió hacia delante un poco y el empleado de la estación gritó que estaban a punto de partir. La hora de decir el último adiós había llegado.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo – Terri dijo con simpleza – Te deseo lo mejor, Bonnot.

Lo mismo digo – replicó Yves amigablemente – y una vez más . . . gracias . . . por todo lo que hiciste por mi – dijo el joven con un poco de dificultad.

Ni lo menciones – Terri respondió seriamente. – Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas podríamos haber sido grandes amigos, pero me alegro que conseguimos minimizar nuestras diferencias. Espero que puedas encontrar la mujer indicada. De verdad lo mereces, – concluyó el aristócrata sinceramente.

Gracias, – respondió el médico, – y tú cuida de Candy.

Lo haré, – replicó Terri estrechando la mano izquierda que el joven doctor le ofrecía, sabiendo que el actor no podía usar la mano derecha. – Adiós, Yves Bonnot.

Adiós, Terrence Grandchester, – dijo Yves antes de que Terri lo dejara solo en el vagón.

El joven sintió entonces cómo el tren comenzaba a moverse. Luego, escuchó a alguien caminando con muletas que se sentaba a su lado balbuceando un tímido hola con un acento sureño.

Buenas tardes – dijo Yves al hombre que sería su compañero de viaje – Mi nombre es Bonnot – se presentó amablemente.

Gordon, Jeremy Gordon, de Nuevo Orleáns – respondió el hombre con voz cascada.

Los dos hombres comenzaron una conversación casual mientras el tren avanzaba dejando atrás la improvisada estación y se adentraba en los bosques. Después de un rato, Yves rasgó el sobre que aún tenía en las manos y dirigiéndose a Gordon le pidió:

Sabe usted, señor Gordon – le dijo a su compañero – tengo una carta de una amiga mía aquí conmigo, pero como usted puede ver obviamente, me es imposible leerla por mi mismo ¿Le molestaría hacerlo por mi?

Por supuesto, hombre – replicó el soldado tomando la carta en sus callosas manos y empezando a leer.

"Querido Yves . . ."

Sombreros de estilos diferentes, guantes, enaguas, zapatos, pañuelos blancos, vestidos, sombrillas de encaje, y mil objetos femeninos más, estaban esparcidos por toda la recámara. Las dos mujeres trabajaban diligentemente empacando cada uno de los artículos tan rápido como les era posible, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos más y más piezas de ropa continuaban apareciendo de la nada. Patty había estado en Illinois por más de un año y durante ese tiempo había sucumbido en muchas ocasiones a la fiebre de compras de Annie.

" – De verdad deberías comprarte este sombrero, Patty,- solía decir Annie – Simplemente luces preciosa con él."

Y Patty usualmente cedía a sus debilidades femeninas y terminaba siguiendo el consejo de Annie. Pero en esos momentos la joven estaba pagando el precio de sus pecadillos ya que tenía que decidir lo que estaba llevando consigo en su viaje a Florida y lo que dejaría en la casa de Annie. Después de todo, no tenía caso llevarse todo cuando estaba planeando regresar a Illinois después de las fiestas decembrinas.

El Sr. y la Sra. O'Brien habían decidido que su hija había estado lejos por demasiado tiempo y siendo que era ya noviembre estaban esperando que Patty regresara a Florida para pasar la Navidad con ellos. Al principio el Sr. O'Brien había pensado en ir a Chicago para acompañar a su hija en su viaje de regreso, pero la madre de él le había convencido de que era mejor si él dejaba esa misión en las manos de ella. De ese modo, él no descuidaría sus negocios y ella tendría la ocasión de divertirse y visitar a los amigos de Patty en Chicago. El Sr. O'Brien no sospechaba que Patty y su abuela Martha habían planeado ese viaje con varios meses de anticipación.

Cuando Tom le pidió a Patty ser su esposa, la joven le escribió inmediatamente a la Sra. Martha O'Brien contándole las noticias. La anciana se sentía muy emocionada y feliz por los planes de su nieta, pero también entendía que, al contrario de su primera relación de noviazgo, esta vez Patty no contaría con la aprobación de sus padres debido al origen de Tom. Por lo tanto, la anciana señora le contestó a Patty advirtiéndole acerca de los problemas que ella y su novio seguramente enfrentarían tan pronto como los O'Brien se enteraran del compromiso de Patty con un granjero.

Ambas mujeres decidieron entonces que sería más sabio esperar hasta el vigésimo primer aniversario de Patty, por inicios de Noviembre, de modo que aún si el Sr. y la Sra. O'Brien no quisiesen aceptar a Tom en su familia, ellos ya no tendrían ningún derecho legal para impedir los planes de la pareja.

De ese modo, Martha viajó hasta Chicago y más tarde a Lakewood para conocer a Tom y preparar los últimos detalles de su plan. Tom viajaría con ambas damas para conocer a los padres de Patty y pedir la mano de la joven en matrimonio. Si los O'Brien no querían aceptar, entonces Patty y Tom simplemente se casarían sin su aprobación. Martha estaba dispuesta a apoyar a su nieta aún en contra de los deseos de su hijo.

Mi familia arruinó mi vida forzándome a casarme con un hombre que yo no amaba – decía la viejita mientras ayudaba a Patty a doblar un hermoso vestido de lana que iban a empacar – Nunca tomé una decisión por mí misma. Primero mis padres decidían la ropa que yo iba a usar, cómo debía yo comportarme, lo que era bueno que yo aprendiera, la gente que debía conocer. Más tarde fue mi esposo quien controló mi vida, y así perdí mi juventud y mis sueños. Ni siquiera pude dar mi opinión sobre la educación de mi propio hijo. Su padre escogió la escuela donde estudiaría, la profesión que él ejercería y la mujer que desposaría. Un día me di cuenta de repente que mi hijo se había convertido en un frío y frívolo esnob que yo no reconocía como mi pequeño muchachito. Era un completo extraño para mi. Y cuando te enviaron al Real Colegio San Pablo pensé que iban a hacer exactamente lo mismo contigo.

Pero afortunadamente conocí al alguien ahí- comentó Patty sonriendo abiertamente, mientras miraba una fotografía entre sus manos.

Lo sé, querida, - replicó Martha sonriendo – nunca deja de asombrarme lo mucho que cambiaste desde que conociste a Candy. Conforme el tiempo pasa, aumenta tu madurez y confianza en ti misma, más y más.

Nunca seré heroína de guerra – dijo Patty con una risita mientras enseñaba a su abuela la foto donde Candy aparecía con tres soldados en el hospital del campamento – pero sé ahora que no es un pecado ponerse de pie y decirle al mundo que yo también puedo pensar por mi misma y decidir sobre mi propio destino.

Esa es la actitud que tienes que mantener, querida – exclamó la anciana con gesto animado. – Yo solamente quiero ver la cara de tu padre cuando se de cuenta de que ya no eres un bebé que él puede manejar a su antojo. Lástima que tu abuelo a no está con nosotros para ver también su expresión ¡Por San Jorge que sería un cuadro muy gracioso

¡ABUELA! ¡No jures en vano! – la regañó la joven con una risita, pero luego en un tono más serio agregó; – ves todo como si fuese sólo una broma, pero debo confesarte que estoy algo asustada. Sé que mamá y papá se pondrán tan molestos conmigo que tal vez no los vuelva a ver después de casarme.

Eso podría pasar, querida, – Martha aceptó con un suspiro.- Esperemos que ellos acaben por comprender tus sentimientos algún día. Aunque si eso no sucede, con un esposo como Tom y con todos tus amigos de tu parte, no creo que llegues a sentirte sola jamás – dijo la mujer alegremente.

Lo sé, abuela. Pero dime, ¿Aceptarás la oferta de Tom de irte a vivir con nosotros a la granja? – preguntó Patty con entusiasmo.

Todavía lo estoy pensando – respondió la anciana con una mirada ladina en sus ojos aún brillantes – Tengo otras ofertas, ¿sabes?

¿Qué clase de ofertas, abuela? – preguntó Patty intrigada por la mirada traviesa en el rostro de la anciana.

Bueno, no quiero salarlo, pero . . .- Martha dijo con reticencia.

¡Vamos, dilo, abuela!

Está bien, está bien, – confesó la mujer. – Le pregunté a la Srta. Pony si a ellas les gustaría tener una nueva socia que les ayudara con el orfanato. Tanto ella como la Hermana María hacen un trabajo tan bueno que sería maravilloso si más niños pudieran ser aceptados. Pero ellas necesitan otra mano y algunas de mis ideas para transformar al Hogar de Pony en una institución más grande.

¡Ay abuela! ¡Me asustas cuando veo esa mirada en tus ojos! – dijo Patty sorprendida.

¡Tú también podrías ayudar! Se necesitarán sangre nuevas y energías en este proyecto. Ahora . . . ¿Dónde está ese abrigo azul que dijiste que querías llevar contigo? – preguntó la mujer tratando de encontrar el abrigo en aquel desorden que tenían a su alrededor.

Está en el cuarto de Annie ¿Podrías ir a traerlo, abuela?

¡Grandioso, y le pediré al mayordomo que nos traiga un poco de té y pastas! – sugirió la anciana con una risita traviesa.

Las llaman galletas aquí en América, recuérdalo ¡Ay abuela, tú lo único que quieres es una oportunidad para coquetear con el mayordomo! – repuso la joven.

¿Acaso no tiene una sonrisa encantadora? – comentó Martha pero Patty no tuvo tiempo de continuar regañando a su pícara abuela porque la anciana ya estaba fuera de la habitación tratando de encontrar al mayordomo de los Britter.

Patty suspiró resignadamente mientras continuaba su tarea empacando sus medias. Solamente necesitaba estar sola por breves instantes para empezar a pensar en Tom. Las cosas que se habían dicho el uno al otro la última vez que habían estado juntos, la sensación de la mano de ella en las manos de él y el beso que habían compartido estaban tan frescos en su memoria que su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

¿Cómo está el clima en la tierra de los sueños? – preguntó Annie quien había entrado al cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de que Patty estaba demasiado perdida en sus ensoñaciones como para contestar a sus tímidos golpeteos en la puerta.

¿Mmmm? ¿Qué dijiste? – respondió Patty sorprendida por la presencia de Annie.

Dije que es hora de regresar de tus sueños . . . ¡Tengo noticias de Francia! – dijo la joven dama blandiendo un sobre rosa.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué es lo que dice? ¡Vamos Annie, ábrelo! – urgió Patty a su amiga.

La joven morena obedeció a las demandas de su amiga y con dedos nerviosos rasgó el sobre para extraer la carta de su interior.

Septiembre 20

Querida Annie:

Espero que todo vaya bien para ti y tu familia cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos. Si me preguntas sobre mi, debo decirte que nunca he estado mejor. Si alguna vez creí que había conocido la felicidad, ahora reconozco que estaba equivocada. No tenía idea de lo que realmente significaba hasta hace unos días . . .

Al tiempo que Annie continuaba la lectura ambas jóvenes abrían sus ojos con asombro, jadeando e intercambiando miradas de pasmo con cada línea. Hasta entonces, Candy no le había confiado a nadie más que a Albert, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María el hecho de que Terri estaba en Francia y que había estado hospitalizado durante tres meses en el mismo lugar que ella estaba trabajando. Así que, la carta que contaba toda la historia tomó a ambas mujeres por sorpresa.

¡ Simplemente no puedo creer esta historia! – exclamó Patty cuando Annie terminó de leer la carta por la tercera ocasión - ¿No es asombroso? . . .Quiero decir, ellos se encontraron allá . . . ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de cuántas posibilidades tenían para reencontrarse? ¡Debió haber sido el destino! – exclamó la joven sirviéndose algo de agua para calmar su estupor.

Comprendo, Patty – contestó Annie con un tono melancólico – Supongo que el amor de ellos estaba simplemente predestinado. Me alegro por ella.

¿Por qué entonces suenas tan triste? – preguntó Patty notando el tono lastimero de su amiga.

Annie se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana mientras sus ojos color de miel seguían la caída de las hojas secas desde un fresno cercano.

¿No lo ves, Patty? – dijo la muchacha finalmente, después de un largo silencio. – Por años estuve tan cegada por mi amor hacia Archie y mi egoísmo, que no supe cómo ser una verdadera amiga para Candy.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo Annie? Creo que ya hemos discutido este asunto antes ¿Por qué no acabas de entender que tú siempre has sido una excelente amiga para Candy y para mi? – reconvino Patty.

¿De verdad crees eso Patty?- preguntó Annie encarando a Patty y esta última pudo ver que el rostro de su amiga estaba ya bañado en lágrimas – ¿Si yo fui tan buena amiga cómo es que no me di cuenta de que Candy solamente fingía ser fuerte y feliz durante estos tres años?

¿Annie, a dónde quieres llegar? – se preguntó Patty frunciendo el ceño.

¡Esta carta, Patty! – gimió la morena dejando caer los papeles al piso. – Candy suena tan contenta en estas líneas como no lo había estado por largo tiempo, y yo, su mejor amiga, no me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba sufriendo al estar separada y lejos de Terri! ¡Yo pensé que ella había superado ese amor imposible! ¡Y ya la ves! ¡Se casó con él! Esto quiere decir que ella lo amó en silencio, sufrió y lloró en silencio por tres años y yo nunca estuve ahí para apoyarla! ¡Esa es la clase de mejor amiga que soy! – barbotó la joven estrujando las cortinas con manos temblorosas. El rostro de Annie reflejaba su frustración y desilusión.

¡Annie! No te culpes de manera tan amarga. No fuiste solamente tú quien fue engañada por el valor de Candy. Yo tampoco tenía idea de sus sentimientos – dijo Patty poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amiga.

No, Patty, no se puede comparar tu situación con la mía – afirmó la chica sombríamente. – Tú sufriste pruebas tan difíciles que nadie puede condenarte por no haber estado al lado de Candy cuando ella lo necesitaba. Pero yo . . . – Annie no pudo terminar la frase porque sus sollozos no le permitían emitir palabra.

Annie – fue todo lo que Patty pudo decir limitándose a abrazar a su amiga.

Annie se aferró a los brazos de Patty y derramó sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento por un rato. Su mente voló hacia los años de su infancia. Se vio a sí misma escribiendo la última carta que envió a Candy cuando ambas tenían seis años. Ella sabía entonces que aquellas líneas iban a lastimar a su querida amiga hasta la médula, pero la pequeña Annie no tenía el valor ni para confrontar a su madre adoptiva, ni para mantener contacto clandestino con Candy.

¡Yo . . . siempre todo se reduce a mi misma! – pensó Annie avergonzada – Siempre he estado tan ocupada tratando de mantenerme sana y salva que rara vez he pensado en los demás.

Repentinamente Annie sintió que su alma alcanzaba el fondo de un oscuro túnel donde ella había estado vagando durante los meses anteriores, desde que Archie había roto con ella. La joven pensaba que no era posible vivir en una situación peor que aquella que estaba soportando. Vio a su alrededor y se percató que aún más que el rechazo de Archie, lo que realmente le estaba haciendo daño era que ella se odiaba a sí misma. Annie suspiró preguntándose si algún día encontraría el coraje necesario para emprender el interminable viaje que la llevaría a encontrar la salida de la trampa de sus propios temores.

Patty – Annie susurró apartándose de los brazos de su amiga – gracias por tu comprensión . . . Yo . . . . yo aprecio tu apoyo.

De nada, Annie. Para eso son las amigas. – replicó Patty con sincera simpatía reflejada en sus ojos café oscuro, pero incapaz de ayudar a su amiga en aquella batalla personal. Por su propia experiencia Patty sabía que la única persona capaz de salvar a Annie, era la misma Annie.

Había sido una noche muy ocupada en el hospital. Candy había estado trabajando en el turno de la noche y estaba a punto de terminar el vendaje de un paciente que le había pedido dejarlo un tanto más flojo. El hombre, de un poco más de veinticinco años, había inventado esa excusa para tener la atención de la joven por unos minutos más. Candy lo sabía, pero pretendía ignorarlo, tan habituada estaba ya al continuo coqueteo de sus pacientes.

Cuando eres la primera mujer que ellos ven después de semanas o meses de estar enterrados en un trinchera, no esperes que te traten como a su abuelita – solía ella pensar, pero aún así siempre se sentía un poco incómoda con toda esa atención masculina.

¿Tiene usted novio, señorita Andley? – preguntó el hombre con una mirada traviesa mientras Candy pensaba lo que debía responder ante tal pregunta, sabiendo que su matrimonio debía mantenerse en secreto.

Si, tengo novio, Sr. McGregor – fue la respuesta final de Candy.

¿Y dónde está ese hombre afortunado? – insistió el hombre con una sonrisita socarrona.

Candy levantó los ojos del vendaje y miró al hombre con orgullo.

Esté en el Frente, sirviendo en el Ejército Americano – respondió ella.

¿Y se le extraña? – preguntó McGregor. – Porque yo podría ofrecerme para consolarla mientras él está lejos, Señorita Andley.

Sí, le extraño con todo mi corazón. Su ofrecimiento es muy amable, Sr. McGregor, pero no gracias. Aunque usted debería estarle pidiendo a Dios que nadie le esté haciendo la misma oferta a su esposa allá en Inglaterra, –Candy regañó al hombre e iba a decir aún más para detener los avances atrevidos del soldado, pero una voz gritando en el corredor la interrumpió.

¡ Se acabó! ¡Se acabó! – gritó un joven médico británico que irrumpió en el pabellón impetuosamente.

¿Está usted loco Dr. Cameron? – repuso Candy. – Es aún muy temprano y muchos pacientes están durmiendo ¿Quiere acaso interrumpir su sueño?

¡Santo Cielos, Srta. Andley, todos tienen que estar despiertos ahora! – explicó el hombre sin aliento - ¡Se acabó, la guerra se acabó! Acaban de firmar el armisticio hace dos horas ¡Recién lo dijeron en la radio!

¿Lo dice en serio, doctor?- preguntó McGregor incrédulo.

Absolutamente ¡Nunca he dicho nada con más seriedad en toda mi vida!- contestó el médico y pronto el pabellón completo estaba de pie, desgañitándose y riendo de alegría.

Candy dejó a los pacientes y salió al corredor. Todos estaban ahí, celebrando y felicitándose mutuamente mientras se abrazaban los unos a los otros porque la lucha que había durado por más de cuatro años había finalmente concluido, y con ella, el creciente número de pérdidas humanas a lo largo de la frontera francesa. Algunas botellas de champaña habían aparecido de la nada y los doctores, las enfermeras y aún los pacientes estaban ya brindando, sin poder contener su alegría con el mismo gozo ingenuo con que los niños disfrutan la mañana de Navidad

¡Vamos a casa, Srita Andley! – gritaba uno de los pacientes sostenido en unas muletas al lado de Candy.

¡De regreso a casa! – Candy pensó feliz - ¡Ay Terri, vamos a casa!

El mismo día pero al otro lado del Atlántico, el sol se estaba ya poniéndo y Albert acababa de terminar su diaria cabalgata. El joven llevaba su caballo hacia los establos con pasos macilentos, cuando uno de los caballerangos corrió a su encuentro agitando su sombrero en el aire. Sus palabras se atropellaban unas con otras de modo que Albert no pudo entenderle hasta que el hombre estuvo prácticamente en frente de él.

¡Jesús, María y José, Sr. Andley! – dijo el hombre atropelladamente - ¡La guerra ha terminado!

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Albert asiendo al caballerango de la manga de su camisa con energía.

Sí, señor ¿Significa eso que la Srta. Andley estará pronto de regreso? – preguntó el hombre con interés, porque todos los sirvientes en la casa eran leales a la joven heredera que siempre había sido amable y afectuosa con ellos.

¡Por supuesto que sí!- replicó Albert riendo mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la estrella de la tarde y en su interior se revolvía un pensamiento: "Mi día ha llegado!"

En París la celebración parecía no tener fin. La gente había salido a las calles, las iglesias habían hecho repicar sus campanas por horas y el vino corría libremente en todas las bocas. En el Hospital San Jacques Julienne lloraba mientras se abrazaba a Flammy con todas sus fuerzas. Aquellos pacientes que podían caminar estaban bailoteando y celebrando en los pasillos y corredores mientras gritaban a todo pulmón "¡A casa! ¡ A casa!" una y otra vez, cada uno en su lengua madre.

Irónicamente, Flammy, quien estaba aún abrazando a su amiga, no se podía sentir identificada con la algarabía general.

¿A casa? – se preguntaba - ¿Para qué?

En el interior de su recámara con las luces apagadas y mirando por el balcón cómo el rosedal perdía sus pétalos con la brisa otoñal, Archie, quien estaba pasando unos días en la mansión de Lakewood, escuchaba las noticias en la radio, las cuales anunciaban el armisticio.

La guerra ha terminado, – pensaba melancólicamente – pero este evento no me traerá lo que yo esperaba – se decía mientras bajaba los ojos, sin poder contener las lágrimas – Todo lo contrario, solamente significa que tendré que enfrentar la dolorosa experiencia de verla en los brazos de mi rival.

En Busunzy, la misma noche, un joven caminaba a lo largo de los corredores del hospital del lugar, mirando a la luna detrás de las nubes grises que surcaban el cielo y pensó que el satélite nunca había estado más hermoso que aquella noche. El joven se despejó el rostro de las hebras castañas que habían comenzado a crecer y le molestaban la frente, al tiempo que su cuerpo se reclinaba en el muro. Se llevó la mano izquierda al bolsillo y extrayendo un sobre rosa perfumando con el aroma de esas mismas flores, lo besó con ternura.

Vamos a casa, mi amor – dijo Terri tratando de recordar el sabor de los labios de Candy.

Los días que siguieron a la partida de Patty fueron especialmente solitarios para Annie Britter. La joven se hundió en un estado depresivo que la hacía sentir que todos sus intereses más caros se habían tornado vanos e inútiles. Alarmada por la insistencia de la joven en quedarse en su cuarto por largas horas, la madre intentó forzar a Annie a salir y aún planeó organizar una tertulia, pero la joven morena le suplicó a su padre que la excusara de la innecesaria pena de asistir a esos eventos sociales, obteniendo finalmente el apoyo del buen hombre. El Sr. Britter comprendía que su hija estaba a punto de alcanzar un punto en su vida que le exigiría cambiar de ruta y pensó que era mejor darle tiempo, a fin de que ella pudiese descubrir sus propias soluciones para los problemas que estaba enfrentando.

Las hojas secas caían de los fresnos en la vasta propiedad de los Britter y Annie pasaba sus tardes tratando de aliviar sus penas con el crujido de las hojas muertas sobre el jardín. Daba largas caminatas durante horas a la orilla del lago, buscando dentro de su corazón, confrontando aquellas líneas oscuras que no le gustaban en el retrato de su alma y muchas veces se comparaba a sí misma a aquellas hojas secas que el viento arrastraba. Habían crecido lozanas, verdes y lustrosas durante el verano anterior, pero una vez que los días fríos de otoño hicieron su aparición, esas mismas hojas habían volado sin rumbo, hacia un futuro incierto, lejos, muy lejos del robusto árbol que solía protegerlos.

Candy había sido su árbol fuerte durante todo el verano de su infancia y adolescencia, pero cuando Annie había tenido que enfrentar las frías bofetadas de la vida, la joven se había convertido en una simple hoja seca y fea. Annie no se gustaba a sí misma, y aún si su reflejo en el espejo era hermoso y joven, ella sabía que el interior no correspondía a su apariencia física. Annie aceptó que la imagen deslumbrante de su amiga de la infancia siempre palidecía frente a la belleza de su alma, porque, al contrario de ella, Candy no había confiado en el dinero para forjarse la vida. Eso era lo que hacía a Candy la mujer fuerte y auténtica que era. Esa era la razón que la había hecho inolvidable en el corazón de Terri.

Conforme pasaban los días y Annie continuaba con estas reflexiones, poco a poco llegó a una conclusión. Era tiempo de que ella comenzara a cambiar aquellas cosas que no le gustaban en sí misma. Tiempo de empezar a pensar en los demás y ya no tanto en su persona, tiempo de darle la espalda a los ídolos que había adorado en el pasado e iniciar la jornada que la llevaría al reencuentro consigo misma.

Cierta tarde durante una de esas caminatas, Annie se detuvo en seco, miró al paisaje dorado y en ese momento decidió que su día había llegado. Regresó a su cuarto y ahí, ayudada por la tímida luz de una vela, escribió una carta a una mujer que nunca había visto en toda su vida, pero quien sería un personaje importante en el capítulo de su historia personal que la joven estaba a punto de comenzar.

Annie estrujó el pedazo de papel en su bolsillo. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no iba a ser nada fácil y se detuvo en silencio por unos segundos, justo frente a la puerta de la recámara de su madre, sintiéndose aún renuente a llamar. Alzó su rostro hacia el techo y cerrando los párpados pensó en Candy por la centésima vez aquella noche.

Nunca imaginé que esto podría ser tan difícil, Candy – se dijo a sí misma - ¿Cómo has logrado salir adelante tu sola durante tanto tiempo? ¡Oh Dios mío, ayúdame a hacer esto!- dijo en un susurro mientras se persignaba y finalmente tocaba a la puerta.

Adelante, – llamó una voz femenina desde el interior de la recámara.

Annie entró en la cámara delicadamente decorada y vio a su madre sentada ante su secreter, vestida con una bata de seda azul que acentuaba su piel blanca y cabellos dorados.

¡Annie, querida! – llamó la mujer a su hija dulcemente. – Pensé que estabas tocando el piano en el salón rosa, – comentó ella casualmente.

Eso hacía, madre, pero . . .- la muchacha dudó sintiendo que sus temores comenzaba a apoderarse de su corazón. – Necesitaba hablar contigo . . .

Está bien, querida – replicó la mujer dejando la silla frente a su escritorio y sentándose en un sofá cercano - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Verás, mamá – Annie comenzó sentándose cerca de su madre – He estado pensando en comenzar a hacer nuevos planes, siendo que . . . siendo que no me voy a casar como esperábamos.

La mujer miró a su hija mientras una sonrisa compresiva se dibujaba en su rostro aún bello.

¡Mi niña! – dijo la Sra. Britter. – Eso es justamente lo que yo quería oír de ti. Ya basta de llanto. Yo ya tengo algunas ideas fabulosas para esta temporada . . . Iremos a la ópera, al teatro y a cada gala y tertulia. Debes ser vista en todas partes . . .

Mamá . . . – Annie interrumpió a la Sra. Britter quien estaba ya dejándose llevar por su entusiasmo.

Los planes que tengo son diferentes, – dijo la joven tímidamente.

Tonterías, Annie – replicó la mujer mayor enfáticamente. – Yo sé lo que tienes que hacer ahora. Es necesario que todos vean que no te estás muriendo por ese hombre que no vale la pena. Todo lo contrario, tienes que ser la dama más hermosa esta primavera, amada y admirada por cada hombre y blanco de la envidia de todas las mujeres. Sólo déjalo en mis manos.

Annie bajó la cabeza apretando sus manos una contra otra mientras su madre hablaba. Clavó la vista sobre sus delicados zapatos de raso adornados con diminutas violetas y un gracioso moño, como si el valor para hablar estuviese escondido en algún lugar de la superficie lila de su calzado.

Madre, siento mucho defraudarte en esta ocasión, – la tímida joven se atrevió a decir mirando a su madre con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, – pero no tengo planes de permanecer en Chicago. Creo que es tiempo para que yo comience a hacer cosas más útiles que pasar mis noches de fiesta en fiesta.

¿Y que piensas hacer en lugar de eso? – preguntó la Sra. Britter pasmada con la reacción de su hija.

Annie sacó el papel del bolsillo de su falda y lo mostró a su madre con tímido gesto. La mujer leyó el artículo de periódico que su hija le había entregado y cuando lo hubo terminado de leer, levantó los ojos del papel con una mirada inquisitiva.

No entiendo, Annie ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con esta mujer en Italia? – preguntó confudida la Sra. Britter.

Estoy interesada en su trabajo con niños que sufren retraso mental, – afirmó la joven comenzando a sentir que una sensación cálida cubría sus mejillas. – A mi . . . a mi me gustaría ir a Italia para estudiar con ella.

Pero . . . ¿Para qué? – cuestionó la madre de Annie incapaz de comprender las intenciones de su hija.

Quiero aprender cómo trabajar con ese tipo de niños y después regresar a América para abrir una escuela, como las que ella tiene en su país. Aquí tratamos a esos niños como si no fueran capaces de aprender nada. Pero el trabajo de esta mujer prueba que pueden hacer grandes progresos – explicó Annie y su voz se tornó repentinamente vehemente.

¿Quieres decir que quieres estudiar para . . . para trabajar? ¿Quieres decir tener un empleo? – preguntó la Sra. Britter estupefacta.

Sí, madre. No creo que mi vida sea de utilidad alguna por el momento . . . . Otras mujeres están marcando la diferencia demostrando que pueden . . .

¡Ya he escuchado ese ridículo discurso antes! – la dama se puso de pie visiblemente molesta ante las palabras de su hija – ¡Y no es otra sino Candice que te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza! ¡Siempre supe que su amistad no te iba traer nada bueno! ¡Ahí lo tienes, estás hablando como una sufragista desquiciada! ¡No mi hija, Annie . . . no una Britter! – barbotó la mujer con vehemencia pero aún guardando la compostura.

¡Madre! – la joven exclamó sin saber qué más responder.

Esta discusión concluye aquí, Annie, – afirmó la Sra. Britter con frialdad. – Mañana veremos a la modista para que puedas ordenar tu guardarropa para la siguiente primavera. Tienes que encontrar marido este año ¿Me entendiste?

Hasta ese momento la joven había permanecido callada, sentada sobre el sofá y apretando el artículo de periódico que su madre había tirado al suelo. Annie resintió cómo su madre había culpado a Candy tan fácilmente. Repentinamente, la joven se dio cuenta una vez más, que la vida la estaba forzando a decidir entre seguir el ejemplo de su mejor amiga para así convertirse en una mujer que pudiera sentirse orgullosa de si misma, u obedecer a los deseos de su madre como siempre había hecho en el pasado.

Annie amaba a su madre y sentía la necesidad de recibir su aprobación para los nuevos proyectos que quería realizar. Por otra parte, también temía la inminente confrontación con la testaruda mujer que era su madre. Por un segundo, ella pensó que tal vez todas esas cosas que había planeado no eran muy razonables después de todo. Tal vez era mejor idea obedecer a su madre y olvidarse de los cambios que quería hacer en su vida. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Candy siendo humillada en la casa de los Leagan, aquella tarde, cuando la niña rubia la había salvado de las maliciosas travesuras de Neil y Eliza, echándose toda la culpa estoicamente, vino a la mente de Annie.

La muchacha alzó lentamente su cabeza oscura como el ala de un cuervo, al tiempo que sus ojos color de miel enfocaban la elegante figura de su madre. En las profundidades acuosas de sus pupilas una creciente flama de determinación comenzaba a brillar con fuerza desconocida.

Madre, les amo a ti y a papá con todo el corazón. – comenzó calmadamente. – Siempre te he obedecido y seguido tus consejos, pero me temo que esta vez no será posible para mi llenar tus expectativas. Mi decisión está ya hecha y no voy a ceder.

La Sra. Britter se volvió para mirar a su hija directamente a los ojos, aún sin creer las palabras que Annie acababa de pronunciar.

¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó la mujer con voz cascada.

Digo que ya he hecho arreglos para estudiar en Italia con la Sra. Montessori. Le escribí y ella me ha aceptado como su alumna para el próximo año. No voy a buscar marido como tú quieres porque siento que aún no estoy lista para una nueva relación. Por ahora quiero estudiar, y si piensas que Candy tiene algo que ver con esta decisión mía estás en lo cierto, pero no en el modo que tú crees.

¡Por supuesto! ¡A quién más se podría culpar! – gritó la Sra. Britter perdiendo el control por la primera vez -¡Esa mujercita indecente! ¡Escapándose del colegio!¡Viviendo sola en un departamento! ¡Trabajando como si realmente necesitara el empleo! ¡Marchando a un país extranjero sin el consentimiento de su familia! ¡Arriesgando la vida y el honor de su familia! ¡Y ahora se casó, tomando la decisión por ella misma, sin siquiera pedir permiso de su tutor! ¡Sólo Dios sabe si realmente ese hombre se casó con ella! Tal vez termine deshonrando a su familia teniendo un hijo sin padre.

¡Ya basta, madre! – gritó Annie. La ira y la indignación brillaban en su cara sonrojada - ¡Dices que Candy es inmoral sólo porque siempre ha seguido los llamados de su corazón!¡ Se escapó del colegio porque tuvo el valor de darse cuenta de que la educación que recibía ahí no le era útil! ¡Vivía sola en un departamento porque es independiente y no necesita a su familia para sobrevivir! ¡ Tiene un empleo porque quiere ayudar a los otros! ¡Se fue a Francia porque quería servir a su país y si tú la condenas porque se casó tomando la decisión por su cuenta, es porque estás ciega al amor verdadero! Ella es una mujer maravillosa que yo admiro y no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse. Y en lo referente a mi decisión, tengo que reconocer que Candy es quien me inspiró con su buen ejemplo, pero no tiene ni la menor idea de mis planes – Annie se detuvo por un segundo, sus manos estaban temblando y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero su expresión era sorprendentemente segura – ¡Si estás buscando a alguien a quien culpar, entonces cúlpate a ti misma, madre! – dijo ella en un reproche.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la Sra. Britter aún conmocionada por la explosión inusual de Annie.

Quiero decir que me diste amor, una educación, todo lo que el dinero puede comprar y aprecio todo eso, pero nunca, nunca, me ayudaste a encontrar mi propio camino. Me hiciste creer que solamente tendría valor casándome con un hombre rico, que mi éxito estaba supeditado al éxito del que fuese mi marido, que todo el sentido de mi vida debía ser definido por un hombre y no por mi misma ¡ Me hiciste darle la espalda a la mejor amiga que Dios me dio! ¡Me hiciste mentir sobre mi origen como si fuese un pecado haber nacido pobre y sin padres! ¡Yo siempre fui débil y nunca me enseñaste a conquistar mis miedos y ser fuerte! Cuando Archie rompió conmigo tú me dijiste que siempre habías sabido que él no me amaba de verdad . . . . ¿Entonces por qué no me hiciste enfrentar la realidad? ¡Dices que Candy es inmoral, pero nosotros no somos mejores que eso viviendo siempre en la mentira!

¡Mocosa malagradecida! – vociferó la Sra. Britter levantando la mano para abofetear a su hija, pero fue detenida en el aire por otra mano más fuerte.

No hagas algo que lamentes después, – dijo el Sr. Britter quien había entrado al cuarto alarmado por las voz encolerizada de su esposa, pero cuya presencia no había sido notada por las dos mujeres que estaban demasiado abrumadas por el peso de las palabras que se estaban diciendo la una a la otra.

¡No tienes idea de las cosas que Annie me ha dicho! – se quejó la mujer en medio de las lágrimas.

Si te refieres a los planes de Annie, estoy al tanto de todo, – contestó el Sr. Britter tanquilamente.

¡Lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste palabra! – reclamó la madre de Annie incrédula.

Pensé que este era un asunto que Annie tenía que hacer por sí misma, – apuntó el hombre soltando la mano de su esposa.

Pero debiste haberle dicho que toda esta idea de Italia no es un plan coherente, – insistió la Sra. Britter.

Todo lo contrario, querida, yo seré el primero en apoyarla.

Pero . . .- la mujer tartamudeó sintiendo que todo su mundo comenzaba a colapsarse.

Annie, cariño, – el Sr. Britter se dirigió a su hija con su tono más dulce - ¿Podrías dejarnos solos a tu madre y a mi? Necesitamos hablar en privado por un rato.

Sí, papá – la joven asintió caminando hacia la entrada de la recámara, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la joven miró a su madre con ojos llorosos – Perdóname madre, pero no puedo renunciar a este sueño ahora. Es la única cosa mía que realmente tengo – dijo finalmente, dejando solos a sus padres.

Mientras Annie Britter caminaba a lo largo del corredor, aún sentía el acre sabor de la discusión que había tenido con su madre, pero con cada nuevo paso que daba, su corazón se sentía más ligero y libre. Levantó la cabeza sabiendo que era tiempo de extender sus alas.

Después de las victorias de Argona y Flandes fue solamente cuestión de tiempo para que los diplomáticos alemanes comprendiesen que no podían esperar más para firmar el armisticio. Cuando las hostilidades cesaron el 11 de noviembre los aliados estaban avanzando hacia Montmédy sobre la frontera francesa y durante el resto del mes las tropas solamente esperaron sus órdenes para entrar al territorio alemán.

Aunque la guerra había prácticamente terminado, los Aliados no habían concluido con su trabajo. Las tropas triunfantes tendrían que ocupar los países vencidos y aún los elementos voluntarios tenían que permanecer en el viejo continente hasta que los Aliados hubiesen establecido sus cuarteles en Alemania, Turquía, Austria y el Norte de África. Sin embargo, la vida tenía otros planes para Terrence Grandchester.

Cuando el armisticio fue firmado en noviembre 11, Terri había estado en Buzuncy durante una semana, recuperándose de la herida en su brazo. Dos días después del evento histórico, el joven recibió una carta con el sello de los Estados Unidos en la cual el gobierno de su país le felicitaba por el valor demostrado en batalla y le notificaba que había sido dado de baja del Ejército Norteamericano. La carta incluía una serie de boletos de tren y barco para su retorno a América.

El joven sostuvo los papeles en sus manos abrumado por la noticia, aún sin poder digerir que toda aquella pesadilla había terminado y que estaba libre para continuar su vida. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que tenía que comenzar a tomar una larga serie de decisiones con respecto a su futuro inmediato y que había que hacerlo tan pronto como fuese posible. Así pues, descuidadamente se quitó el cabestrillo que le sostenían el brazo deshaciéndose de él para comenzar a escribir el texto de varios telegramas que planeaba enviar de inmediato.

Un par de días después, Terri llegó a París esperando ver a Candy en el Hospital San Jacques. Sabía que las posibilidades de encontrarla ahí no eran mucha siendo que la guerra había terminado. Ella podía haber sido enviada a América o a cualquier otra área de Francia antes de su regreso, porque aún se requería de ayuda médica en todo el país. No obstante, él esperaba verla de nuevo, aunque fuese sólo por unas horas antes de su partida a Inglaterra.

Al tiempo que el carruaje que lo llevaba a lo largo de las calles parisinas avanzaba en su camino, el joven sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con la perspectiva de tener a Candy de nuevo entre sus brazos. Trató de imaginarse las palabras que podría decirle, pero terminó riéndose de sí mismo, sabiendo perfectamente que en semejantes momentos las palabras nunca salen del modo que las planeamos y la mayor parte de las veces no son suficientes para expresar los sentimientos del corazón.

Desafortunadamente, las sospechas de Terri no estaban erradas y cuando llegó al hospital se enteró por Julienne y Flammy que Candy estaba en Arras y que probablemente tendría que quedarse ahí por cierto tiempo. Las damas cumplieron su promesa de no decirle a Terri que Candy había estado trabajando en el hospital ambulante, pero animaron al joven a continuar con su viaje, asegurándole que su esposa se reuniría con él en América muy pronto.

Esa misma noche Terri tomó el tren y luego el barco hacia Dover donde Marin Stewart, su administrador, le estaba ya esperando.

La Sra. O'Brien sostuvo la mano de su hija mirando con deleite a exquisito anillo en el dedo de Patty.

¡Comprometida! ¡ Ay querida, estoy tan feliz por ti! – exclamó la mujer alegremente - ¿Quién es él?

Sí, esa es exactamente la pregunta en la que estaba pensando – comentó el Sr. O'Brien quien estaba sentado en una poltrona de cuero estilo francés mientras sorbía su coñac favorito de un delicada copa – Quiero creer que es un joven de una buena familia ¿Cuándo vamos a conocerlo, cariño?

Patty suspiró profundamente sabiendo que el momento que temía tanto había llegado finalmente. En su mente vio el rostro sonriente de Tom y luego una voz que ella no había escuchado en mucho tiempo resonó desde el fondo de su corazón.

¡Vamos Patty, no tengas miedo! – fueron las palabras de Candy haciendo eco en los oídos de la joven morena.

La muchacha levantó los ojos mirando a los de su padre.

Su nombre es Thomas Stevenson y es uno de los mejores amigos de Candy – explicó Patty.

Si es amigo de la Srita. Andley entonces debe ser parte de una familia prestigiada y rica – comentó la Sra. O'Brien muy contenta con la explicación que ella misma había inventado.

Bueno, mamá - dudó Patty. – Puedo decirte que Tom es un buen hombre que ha heredado una fortuna que su padre acumuló honestamente, y él ha logrado administrarla con sabiduría desde que el Sr. Stevenson murió.

Eso es todo lo que quería oír, – replicó el Sr. O'Brien muy contento, dejando su copa en una mesita cerca de él. – Me gustaría conocer a este Sr. Stevenson tan pronto como sea posible. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que discutir con él, – añadió por último.

Él ya está en la ciudad, papá, – respondió Patty mientras retorcían la tela de su falda negra – Él quiere hablar con ustedes dos y arreglar los detalles de la boda con su consentimiento.

¡Eso es maravilloso, mi amor! – chilló de gusto la Sra. O'Brien. – Pero tenemos que darnos suficiente tiempo para preparar todo y decidir si haremos la ceremonia aquí en los Estados Unidos o en Inglaterra.

Pero . . . – Patty dijo tímidamente – hay algo que todavía tienen que saber sobre Tom.

El Sr. O'Brien miró a su hija con una ligera sospecha en los ojos. No le gustaba el tono en la voz de su hija. La joven sonaba exactamente igual a aquel día en el cual se había atrevido a decir algo en contra de la decisión de mandarla al Real Colegio San Pablo. En aquel tiempo la niña estaba demasiado apegada a su abuela y el Sr. O'Brien temía que el inusual modo de ser de su madre fuera una influencia peligrosa en la educación de la jovencita. Afortunadamente, él había sabido manejar la situación en ese momento y haría lo mismo si este Sr. Stevenson no resultaba ser el hombre que Patty merecía.

Sí, Patty, continúa, – el padre animó a hablar a su hija.

El padre de Tom era granjero. Hizo su fortuna criando ganado y eso mismo es lo que Tom hace, – Patty dijo a sus padres, mirando cómo sus caras se transfiguraban mientras ella hablaba – Además, Tom no era el hijo biológico del Sr. Stevenson sino que fue adoptado. De hecho, creció en el mismo orfanato que Candy y Annie, hasta que tuvo ocho años.

¡Un granjero! ¡Un granjero adoptado de sabe Dios qué oscuro origen! – jadeó la Sra. O'Brien pasmada por las palabras de su hija.

¿Cómo te atreviste a involucrarte con semejante hombre, Patricia? ¿Estabas loca acaso? – reprochó el Sr O'Brien visiblemente molesto con las noticias, las cuales eran peor de lo que esperaba.

Tom no es un criminal, padre ¡No me avergüenzo de mi amor por él! – respondió Patty asombrada con la vehemencia de sus propias palabras. – Nunca te quejaste de mi amistad con Candy y Annie, y sabías bien que ellas fueron adoptadas también.

¡Eso es algo totalmente diferente! – gritó el Sr. O'Brien aún más encolerizado con la reacción de su hija. – Tus amigas no van a emparentar con nosotros. Además, eras novia de Alistair Cornewell, quien era un Andley auténtico ¡Qué pena que no sepas honrar su memoria enamorándote del primer mentecato que se cruza por tu camino!

Las últimas palabras del Sr. O'Brien entraron en los oídos de Patty rompiendo el último y endeble hilo que contenía sus resentimientos en contra de sus padres. Sin saberlo, el padre de Patty había construido un muro entre sí mismo y su hija y en aquel momento la joven comprendió que la separación definitiva era inevitable. Solamente una persona que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era Patty y lo que ella sentía, podía haber dicho cosas tan hirientes e injustas acerca de los dos hombres que ella había amado.

Padre, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, – replicó Patty con ojos encendidos. – Amo y honro la memoria de Stear más de lo que tú te puedes imaginar, pero si piensas que él se sentiría ofendido por mi amor hacia Tom, te equivocas. Stear era mucho más de lo que tú sabes. Era un hombre bondadoso y sensible que nunca permitió que los prejuicios controlaran su corazón. Conocía a Tom y estaba orgulloso de ser su amigo. Sé que Stear estaría feliz por mi, y si tú me amaras cómo él lo hacía, también te alegrarías.

No puedo reconocer a mi hija en esta mujer que me está hablando, – barbotó el Sr. O'Brien.

¡Por supuesto que no pueden hacerlo, ni tú, ni tú! –dijo Patty bañada en lágrimas dirigiéndose a su dos padres – ¡Ustedes nunca se dieron el tiempo para conocerme! ¡Para conocer a la verdadera Patty que habita en este corazón! Me alejaron de la abuela, la única persona que se había acercado a mi mientras ustedes estaban muy ocupados en sus negocios y responsabilidades sociales. Me enviaron a esa escuela donde me habría muerto de melancolía y soledad si no hubiese sido por una chica. Misma persona que ahora ustedes ven con desprecio porque es huérfana, pero que me demostró más amor y comprensión que ustedes dos juntos.

¡Patty, querida! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- chilló la Sra. O'Brien sin poder comprender los reproches de su hija.

¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, madre! Es triste, pero tenemos que afrontarla – Patty dijo entre sollozos.

Estás fuera de ti ahora, Patricia, y no puedes pensar claramente, – replicó el Sr. O'Brien haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado. – Mañana hablaré con ese Sr. Stevenson y le diré que el compromiso entre él y tú no puede ser. Luego, haremos arreglos para regresar a Inglaterra después del invierno y encontraremos un buen marido para ti allá.

Patty escuchó las palabras terminantes de su padre sabiendo que el momento más decisivo había llegado. Tenía que decidir justo entonces si iba a obedecer las disposiciones de su padre y darle la espalda a Tom o romper su relación con sus padres, tal vez por el resto de su vida.

Hemos estado solos por mucho tiempo, Patty – las palabras de Tom hacían eco en los oídos de Patty – Sin embargo, te prometo que no será así nunca más. Nuestro amor hará que los recuerdos tristes se desvanezcan. Juntos, crearemos una nueva historia.

La joven suspiró profundamente como si sintiera una nueva fuerza en su corazón. En ese instante ella hizo su decisión final.

No voy a regresar a Inglaterra, padre, – Patty repuso enjugándose las lágrimas con uno de sus pañuelos bordados – Yo . . . yo me voy a casar con Tom en enero. Ustedes serán bienvenidos a la ceremonia si quieren asistir – la joven dijo a sus atónitos padres.

¿Cómo osas desafiar mis órdenes? – exclamó el Sr. O'Brien indignado - ¡Tú vas a hacer lo que yo decida!

Padre, madre, – Patty dijo solemnemente mirando a sus dos padres mientras se ponía de pie. – Quisiera me disculparan por mi ofuscación hace unos instantes.

Bien, querida. Me alegra escucharte decir algo razonable finalmente – replicó la Sra. O'Brien aliviada.

No, madre. No es lo que tú crees, – respondió la joven. –Lamento haberme dejado llevar de esa forma, pero no me arrepiento de las cosas que dije porque son verdad. Desafortunadamente yo me he convertido en una persona que ustedes no pueden comprender. Pensamos tan diferente que nuestra relación es casi imposible. Los respeto como mis padres, pero no puedo complacer sus deseos. Deben recordarles que no soy más una niña pequeña. He llegado a la mayoría de edad y son legalmente libre para tomar mis propias decisiones.

Si no me obedeces, Patricia, entonces puedes olvidarte de que eres una O'Brien, – amenazó el padre de Patty como último recurso frente a la sorprendente oposición de su hija.

Realmente siento mucho escuchar eso, pero no esperaba otra cosa, padre, – replicó Patty bajando la cabeza. – No voy a cambiar de opinión – concluyó con determinación.

¡Entonces lárgate en este preciso instante! – vociferó el hombre perdiendo su tono flemático.

Por favor, cariño – rogó la Sra. O'Brien sin saber si debía apoyar a su hija o a su marido - ¡No puedes echar a tu hija a la calle!

No te preocupes, madre, – dijo Patty con una mirada compasiva hacia su madre – No estoy sola, la abuela me recibirá en su casa hasta que me case con Tom. Nosotras ya sabíamos que las cosas terminarían de este modo.

¡Grandioso! ¡Mi hija y mi madre confabulándose en contra mía! Ahora vete, Patricia, vete de esta casa. No quiero verte de nuevo en toda mi vida,- dijo el hombre abruptamente.

No te preocupes, padre, – dijo Patty fríamente. – No me tomará mucho tiempo empacar de nuevo.

Y con esta última frase la joven dejó la habitación en dirección de su recámara. Empacó de nuevo las maletas que había a penas comenzado a deshacer, pensando que mientras doblaba sus vestidos, sus padres estaban discutiendo amargamente en el salón principal. A pesar de lo triste que era la situación, Patty sabía que dejar a sus padres era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ella había reencontrado la felicidad perdida y no la iba a dejar ir.

Después del día de Acción de Gracias, la Sra. Elroy había ordenado a su ejército de sirvientes el comenzar la laboriosa tarea de decorar la casa solariega de los Andley para la Navidad. Así pues, verdaderas hordas de adornos rojos, verdes y dorados, guirnaldas, flores de noche buena, ángeles y demás ornamentos por el estilo emergieron de las arcas que la Sra. Elroy guardaba en el inmenso ático de la casa, y por todas los salones las sirvientas trepadas en escaleras limpiaban y decoraban hasta el último rincón.

Afuera de la mansión, los jardineros y unas cuantas docenas de otros sirvientes trabajaban diligentemente arreglando la fachada de la casa con miles de luces blancas. George Jhonson estaba mirando a través de la ventana de su oficina privada en la casa, admirando la titánica labor que hacía esa gente cuando pudo distinguir, en la distancia, a una gran limosina que avanzaba a lo largo de la vereda principal que llevaba a la casa. Cuando el auto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, George reconoció de inmediato el emblema de los Britter sobre el cofre de la limusina. Algunos segundos después, el vehículo se detuvo justo a la entrada de la casa y una joven dama de cabellos oscuros y sedosos salió del auto.

¡Anne Britter! – pensó Jhonson – Me pregunto por qué está aquí. . .

La joven fue recibida en el acto por el viejo mayordomo quien la escoltó hasta el salón principal, donde la dejó a solas. La muchacha se quedó de pie en medio de la enorme habitación, retorciendo nerviosamente los encajes que adornaban sus guantes. Levantó los ojos y miró sobre la formidable chimenea de mármol un hermoso retrato que mostraba a los tres principales herederos de la fortuna Andley: William Albert, Archibald y Candice White. A pesar del disgusto de la tía abuela Elroy, Albert había insistido en incluir a Candy en el retrato y siendo que Archie había apoyado la idea de su tío, la anciana no había tenido más opción que aceptar que el gran retrato al óleo fuera parte de la decoración oficial.

Annie admiró una vez más los brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban con expresión bondadosa desde el retrato, pensando que el artista había hecho un buen trabajo en capturar la dulzura de Candy sobre el lienzo. Sin embargo, detrás de la deslumbrante sonrisa que su amiga mostraba en la pintura, Annie notó algo que antes no había podido ver. Era una clase de aire ausente, tal vez melancolía, que Annie descubrió por primera vez.

Debes de haber sufrido tanto, mi querida Candy, – pensó Annie, – pero te prometo que no te fallaré de nuevo. Esta vez, no voy a permitir que nada perturbe la felicidad que mereces.

Srta. Britter, – la llamó el mayordomo, forzando a Annie a abandonar sus reflexiones internas – El Sr. Cornwell dice que la recibirá gustoso ¿ Podría, por favor acompañarme? – preguntó el hombre con tono artificial.

La mujer y el mayordomo caminaron por largo rato a lo largo de corredores lujosamente decorados hasta legar a una puerta blanca que el hombre abrió para que Annie entrara en la habitación. Era el cuarto que Archie usaba como su oficina personal. El joven estaba parado detrás de un escritorio de caoba y cuando la dama entró, se aproximó unos cuantos pasos para saludarla con un asentimiento de su cabeza rubia. Estuvo a punto de inclinar su rostro para besar la mano de Annie pero ella simplemente estrechó la mano de Archie en un mudo gesto que le hizo saber al joven que semejante galantería estaba de sobra entre los dos, luego ella retiró su mano inmediatamente.

Debes estar preguntándote qué hago aquí, – dijo Annie iniciando la conversación.

Bueno, para ser franco la respuesta es si, – replicó Archie con tono inexpresivo, – pero debes pensar que me estoy volviendo un majadero. Por favor, toma asiento, Annie – ofreció el hombre mostrándole a la joven un sillón frente a su escritorio.

No tomaré mucho de tu tiempo, Archie . . . Archibald – afirmó ella tan fríamente como pudo. – Es sobre Candy que he venido a hablar contigo, – barbotó ella yendo directamente al grano.

Archie se sintió un tanto incómodo con el cambio de actitud en la siempre dulce chica quien repentinamente se mostraba tensa y distante, como si la presencia del joven la estuviera molestando. Internamente, Archie se sintió culpable de semejante transformación en una Annie que usualmente era afable.

¿Acerca de Candy? – preguntó Archie intrigado, cuestionándose si Annie se había dado cuenta de que él había roto con ella por causa de Candy, y estaba ahí esa mañana para reprochárselo.

Sí. Imagino que ya estás al tanto de que ella se casó en Francia, – dijo Annie dándose cuenta de que el tema no era del agrado de Archie. Aún así, ella sabía que no podía evitarse. Inmediatamente, una sombra de desasosiego cruzó por el rostro del joven y Annie supo que sus sospechas no habían estado erradas.

Así es – afirmó él simplemente.

Entonces comprenderás que ya que la guerra ha terminado, Candy y Terri regresarán pronto a América, – continuó ella, pero Archie aún no comprendía a dónde Annie quería llegar.

Supongo – replicó el joven con frialdad mientras daba ligeros golpecitos con los dedos sobre la pulida superficie de su escritorio.

Bueno – continuó Annie con un callado suspiro que Archie apenas pudo percibir. – Quiero que todo sea perfecto para Candy cuando ella regrese. Ella y Terri no tuvieron una luna de miel y cuando lleguen no me gustaría que Candy comenzara de nuevo a preocuparse por nosotros en lugar de disfrutar de su nueva vida con su esposo. Creo que ella siempre ha cuidado de todos nosotros y ahora ella merece gozar de un tiempo para sí misma.

¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos para lograr que Candy y su . . . famoso marido sean felices para siempre? – inquirió Archie no sin un dejo de ironía en su voz. Annie lo notó y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para responder.

Bien, estaba pensando – se decidió a continuar su explicación en lugar de responder al sarcasmo de Archie, – que deberíamos evitarle a Candy el enterarse de nuestro rompimiento. Al menos por un tiempo.

¿Qué ganaríamos con ocultar la verdad? – preguntó Archie, más y más molesto con los deseos de Annie.

Puedo ver que no te gusta la idea de mentir, – replicó Annie conteniendo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, – pero no es por mi que te estoy pidiendo hacer esto, sino por Candy. Sabes que ella nos ama a los dos y estaba esperando que . . . – dudó ella.

Nos casáramos, – se atrevió a decir Archie para terminar la frase.

Sí, – continuó la joven morena tratando de reunir las fuerzas para obtener lo que había decidido lograr – y como nos ama tanto sé que se entristecerá mucho por esta situación. Me gustaría que fingiéramos que todo marcha bien . . .

¿Y cuánto tiempo duraría esa comedia? – preguntó Archie sin ambages.

No mucho. Sólo dame un mes para que Candy y Terri comiencen a ajustarse a su nueva vida y para que yo arregle las cosas para mi viaje a Italia – explicó la joven despertando la curiosidad de Archie.

No creo que un viaje de placer por Italia sea una buena idea ahora que la guerra acaba de terminar. El país seguramente está en medio de un verdadero caos ¿Has pensado en eso? –cuestionó Archie pensando en algo diferente a su propia amargura hacia Terri por la primera vez durante la entrevista.

No será un viaje de placer, – dijo Annie levantando la cabeza mientras una tímida flama ardía en su interior – Voy a Italia a estudiar. Es posible que me quede por allá por un largo tiempo.

Ya veo, – fue todo lo que el asombrado Archie pudo decir.

Cuando Candy se de cuente de nuestro rompimiento quiero que ella vea que ambos estamos bien y con muchos proyectos. Tú tienes que encargarte de tus negocios y yo estaré muy ocupada en Europa – se detuvo Annie por un momento y reuniendo fuerzas agregó. – Por favor, Archibald, piensa que no es por mi . . . ni por Terri . . Hazlo por Candy.

El joven miró a Annie con ojos estupefactos. En ese momento era ya claro para él que la muchacha podía ver a través de su corazón como si él estuviera hecho de cristal. Ella lo sabía todo. Suspiró bajando los ojos y finalmente claudicó.

Está bien, Annie – aceptó el joven. – Jugaremos tu juego . . . por amor a Candy.

¿Aceptas, entonces? . . . ¡Bien! – dijo la joven aún sin poder creer que había convencido al joven tan fácilmente -. De modo que es un trato – añadió poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano al hombre frente de ella con un gesto enérgico.

Un trato . . . sí, eso es lo que tenemos entre los dos ahora . . . sí – respondió él estrechando la mano de Annie más y más sorprendido con sus reacciones.

Hay algunos detalles que todavía tenemos que acordar – explicó la joven mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida del caballero, – pero si no te molesta, haré esos arreglos a través de Albert en su debido tiempo y él te informará.

¡Así que ya metiste a Albert en esta comedia! – dijo él azorado.

Él siempre ha estado ahí para apoyar a Candy, – contestó la joven con una mirada penetrante, – como tú y yo nunca lo hemos hecho. No veo por qué él se negaría a ayudarme con esto, si todo es para bien de Candy. Por supuesto que él aceptó inmediatamente. Buenas tardes, Archibald, y gracias otra vez por tu ayuda – concluyó ella categóricamente

Déjame pedirle al mayordomo que te acompañe a la puerta, – logró decir el hombre, sin saber cómo responder a las últimas afirmaciones de Annie.

No, gracias , ya sé el camino – dijo ella finalmente dándole la espalda a Archie y alejándose por el corredor. Annie dejó detrás de si a un hombre quien a penas si podía creer que la niña tímida que había conocido en su pubertad se estaba convirtiendo en una persona tan diferente.

¡Has cambiado, Annie! . . . Todos estamos cambiando tanto que me temo que no seremos capaces de reconocernos los unos a los otros muy pronto – dijo él dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

Annie Britter subió a su limusina y cuando abandonaba ya la inmensa propiedad volvió la cara para ver la casa solariega en la distancia.

Así que no estaba equivocada – pensó tristemente, dejando finalmente que sus lágrimas rodaran con libertad. – Tú nunca olvidaste a Candy y ahora estás sufriendo, mi querido Archie, - sollozó la joven sin poder contener su dolor. – No te llenes de resentimientos hacia Terri, Archie, no podemos culparlos por nuestros sentimientos frustrados y amores no correspondidos Ninguno de nosotros planeó que las cosas resultaran de ese modo.

La joven continuó llorando en silencio durante su camino de regreso a casa, preguntándose cuándo la fuente de las lágrimas que derramaba por Archibald Cornwell terminaría por secarse.

Era una plácida y fría mañana hacia fines de noviembre. El espíritu de la estación estaba ya flotando en el aire y los vecinos estaban muy ocupados decorando sus casas para las fiestas. El joven miró los jardines aún verdes y bien cuidados, los porches decorados con guirnaldas y las luces en las cornisas, los alféizares de las ventanas y lo tejados. La atmósfera estaba ya a tono con la Navidad tradicional norteamericana. Era casi un sueño sentirse en casa y respirar esa conocida fragancia de Long Island. El auto continuó avanzando a lo largo de una callada área residencial hasta que, en la distancia, él pudo distinguir la casa a la cual se estaba dirigiendo.

El vehículo se detuvo en frente de una elegante casa victoriana que dominaba el paisaje del suburbio con sus líneas sobrias. El joven salió del auto y una vez que le hubo pagado al conductor del taxi por sus servicios, caminó con pasos firmes hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

Felicity Parker estaba verificando las provisiones que el mensajero acababa de llevar. En todos los años que había trabajado como ama de llaves, la mujer nunca había perdido un centavo o descuidado ninguna de sus responsabilidades. Había cinco sirvientas en la casa, además de un jardinero y un chofer, todos ellos eran dirigidos por su mano suave pero eficiente y Felicity estaba orgullosa del buen trabajo que siempre había hecho.

Las cuidadosas manos de la dama estaban en el proceso de certificar la calidad de las manzanas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Miró al reloj de la cocina y se preguntó quién podría estar llamando a la puerta a una hora tan indecente. Eran las once de la mañana pero la dueña de la casa jamás recibía a nadie antes del almuerzo.

Veré quién está tocando – dijo la sirvienta que estaba ayudando a Felicity con la lista de compras.

No, querida – replicó la mujer mayor – déjamelo a mi. Debe ser un periodista novato que piensa que puede conseguir una entrevista así como así. Yo me encargaré de ponerlo en su lugar – y diciendo esto, la mujer dejó su delantal sobre la silla y arreglando su cabellos se dirigió al comedor, luego a la sala y finalmente al vestíbulo.

Felicity organizó mentalmente cómo trataría con su reportero imaginario. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta encontró que ciertamente había un joven ahí parado, pero no exactamente el que ella esperaba. Justo en frente de ella, vestido con el uniforme verde de la infantería de los Estados Unidos, había un hombre de unos veintitantos años con cabello castaño y ojos azules que la miraban con una expresión traviesa. Felicity dio un pequeño grito de asombro y casi se desmayó con la sorpresa.

¡Santo Cielo! – chilló - ¡Es un sueño! ¡Mi niño! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí – lloriqueó la mujer echando los brazos al cuello del joven - ¡Me alegra tanto verte sano y salvo!

¡También me alegra verte, Felicity – replicó el joven abrazando a su antigua nana, genuinamente feliz de volverla a ver.

¡Ay Dios! ¡Ay Dios! – la mujer jadeó sin aliento - ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Estás bien? ¡Escuchamos que habías sido herido! Debiste habernos avisado con tiempo que venías ¡Ahora tu madre va a tener un ataque cardiaco con la sorpresa! – dijo Felicity trastabillando las palabras mientras se soplaba con la mano.

Bueno, eso lo tenemos que ver, – replicó el joven sonriendo ante el parloteo de la mujer – ¿Pero no piensas que sería mejor que me invitaras a entrar? Está algo frío aquí afuera ¿Ves? – añadió guiñando el ojo a la dama que inmediatamente lo hizo pasar.

¿Qué pasa, Felicitiy? ¿Por qué estás gritando de esa forma? – preguntó una voz que venía del estudio y un segundo después una mujer en una bata negra y con un gran libro en la mano apareció en la sala.

Eleanor Baker dejó caer el libro al piso llevándose una mano a la boca, aún sin poder pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos iridiscentes se llenaron de lágrimas mientras contemplaba en silencio la figura de Terrence de pie frente a ella, justo en medio de la sala. Mismo lugar en que lo había visto por última vez dos años antes.

Madre, – Terri le dijo con voz temblorosa - ¡He regresado! – fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir al tiempo que su madre extendía sus brazos hacia él.

¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Terri, mi querido niño! – gritó la mujer mientras lo abrazaba, agradeciendo a Dios por la gracia de tener a su hijo de regreso. Ella comprendió entonces que sus noches de insomnio habían terminado.

¿Me perdonarías por haberte causado tantas penas? – preguntó el joven mientras su madre aún lloraba en sus brazos.

El gozo de este día paga por cada lágrima que hemos podido derramar, Terri – contestó la mujer sabiendo que acababa de decir la mejor línea de su vida hasta ese entonces.

Aquel fue un día de fiesta en la casa de los Baker y Felicity Parker, por primera vez en su carrera como ama de llaves, no pudo pensar en las provisiones que quedaron totalmente olvidadas en la cocina. La buena mujer estaba tan conmovida por los acontecimientos que decidió dejar la responsabilidad en manos de la cocinera mientras ella se tomaba unas píldoras para calmar su azorado corazón. Después de todo, ya no era tan joven como antes.

Una suave brisa recorría la ciudad la tarde cuando Candice White llegó a París. Sin saberlo, el carruaje en que viajaba la llevó a lo largo del Boulevard Saint Michelle, forzándola a vivir de nuevo la tarde que había pasado al lado de Terri. Una vez más contó los días que tendría que esperar mientras viajaba a Inglaterra y luego a Nueva York. Si lograba tomar el barco en Liverpool como había planeado, estaría en casa para el siete de diciembre ¡Apenas si podía esperar a que llegara ese día!

Tan pronto como la guerra hubo terminado ella había pedido su baja, pero no recibió respuesta en algunas semanas. Sin embargo, cuando ya casi había perdido la esperanza y empezaba a aceptar que tendría que pasar las fiestas navideñas en Francia, recibió la autorización para regresar a casa. La joven leyó y leyó varias veces aquellas breves líneas en las cuales el gobierno de su país le agradecía por sus valiosos servicios, y a pesar de eso lo único que ella podía comprender mientras la lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas, era que estaría pronto con aquellos que amaba, celebrando la Navidad como lo había prometido a todos sus amigos el año anterior.

Candy trató de memorizar cada paisaje de la ciudad que cruzaba de camino al Hospital San Jacques. El Barrio Latino, el Sena, Montmartre, los puentes de piedra, los Campos Elíseos, la Plaza de la Concordia, el Jardín de Luxemburgo, cada lugar estaba ligado a un recuerdo que siempre viviría en su memoria. El año y medio que había pasado en Francia no había sido nada fácil, pero no se podía quejar. Dios la había bendecido de muchas formas en ese tiempo.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que el carruaje dejara atrás el parque cerca del hospital y Candy supo que había llegado a su destino. Nunca le había gustado decir adiós a sus amigos, pero comprendía que no había otra opción. La joven se detuvo frente al viejo edificio y trató de reunir el valor que necesitaba y luego entró al hospital.

Julienne y Flammy estaban tan contentas de ver a su amiga que casi ni pudieron hablar al principio, pero no lo necesitaron porque Candy estaba tan emocionada que no les dejó hablar por un buen rato, parloteando y riéndose como una alondra en primavera. Les contó sobre sus últimos días en el frente, las cosas que había vivido y cuánto había extrañado a todos en el hospital, y ya que el entusiasmo de la rubia no parecía acabarse, pronto hizo que las dos jóvenes morenas se sintieran azoradas por su ilimitada provisión de energías y sonrisas.

No obstante, Julienne logró explicarle a Candy que su esposo Gérald había sido dado de baja por una herida y se encontraba recuperándose en un hospital de Lorena. Ella estaba esperando recibir licencia definitiva para poder viajar a esa región y finalmente reunirse con él allá. Candy pudo notar que el rostro de su amiga estaba repentinamente más joven y radiante. El velo de tristeza que había cubierto su expresión durante todo el tiempo que la había conocido había desaparecido para revelar a la verdadera Julienne, aquella que no tenía que temer por la vida de su esposo a cada minuto del día. Candy admiraba a su amiga aún más, sabiendo por experiencia propia cómo se sentía tener a alguien amado luchando en el frente. La rubia había sufrido esa condición por unos meses, pero su amiga había soportado la situación por largos años.

Estoy tan contenta por ti ,Julie, – Candy le dijo sonriente – Ahora podrás volver a pensar en adoptar un niño. Prométeme que lo harás.

Por supuesto que lo haré, – replicó Julienne devolviendo la sonrisa – La próxima vez que vengas a Francia serás bienvenida en la casa de los Bousenniéres y seguramente conocerás a nuestro hijo o hija.

Eso dalo por hecho, – dijo Candy a Julienne y luego volviéndose a Flammy le preguntó a la morena sobre sus planes para el futuro.

Sabes, Candy, he estado pensando mucho acerca de regresar a Chicago – Flammy respondió dudosa. – Aunque realmente quiero ver a mi familia, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que los vi por última vez que no estoy segura si me sentiré bien viviendo con ellos, además . . .

¿Además qué? – preguntó Candy suspicazmente, notando en los ojos oscuros de Flammy una nueva chispa que no había estado ahí nunca antes.

Flammy quiere decir que tiene un nuevo amigo y no está muy segura de querer dejar Francia tan pronto, – explicó Julienne ayudando a Flammy a expresar lo que sentía.

Candy le lanzó a ambas morenas una mirada interrogadora. El rubor en las mejillas de Flammy y la malicia en los ojos de Julienne le hicieron comprender enseguida lo que ellas querían decir.

¡No es lo que estás pensando, Candy! – Flammy se apresuró a aclarar cuando se dio cuenta de que la mente soñadora de Candy ya estaba fabricando un cuento romántico. – Estamos comenzando a ser amigos, eso es todo.

Eso están haciendo ¿Eh? – Candy sonrió con malicia – Tú e Yves, supongo que quieres decir.

Bueno, sí – Flammy masculló, – él regresó al hospital, pero esta vez como paciente.

¿Fue herido? – preguntó Candy inmediatamente preocupada cuando escuchó que su amigo estaba en el hospital y no precisamente trabajando.

Si, aparentemente la pasó mal en el frente. Una bala le rozó una pierna y estará temporalmente cegado debido al efecto de los gases de iperita, pero sobrevivirá, – Julienne le informó a Candy en detalle. – Desde su llegada nuestra amiga aquí presente lo ha cuidado muy bien.

¡Cielo Santo, chica! – Candy exclamó alegremente – Esto es lo que lo llamo escrito en el cielo.

¡Ay, Candy! – rezongó Flammy. – No exageres las cosas. Sólo somos amigos, ya te lo dije.

Está bien, está bien, – respondió Candy con un suspiro.- Dejemos que el tiempo diga la última palabra en el asunto, – admitió, pero internamente deseó con todo el corazón que la vida pudiera al fin recompensar a Flammy por los sufrimientos pasados.

Las mujeres le preguntaron a la rubia si quería ver a Yves, pero ella se rehusó, pensando que era aún muy pronto para volverse a encontrar. Era mejor dejar que las heridas internas del joven sanaran completamente antes de que pudieran verse de nuevo.

Candy también fue informada de la visita de Terri a París y se sintió muy desilusionada cuando se dio cuenta de que podían haber viajado juntos de regreso a América si ella hubiese recibido su baja días antes. Entonces supuso que había sido de nuevo uno de esos fallidos encuentros que ellos dos habían sufrido una y otra vez en el pasado. No obstante, trató de animarse lo mejor que pudo pensando que tenían toda una vida por compartir.

Más tarde, al término de un par de horas de conversación, Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía que partir si no quería perder su tren. La joven miró a las dos queridas amigas que habían compartido con ella casi dos años de buenos y malos momentos, llenos de lágrimas, risas, peligro, penas y gozo. No sabía cuándo podría volver a verlas, tal vez pasarían muchos años antes de ese momento, tal vez ese día nunca llegaría. Esta última posibilidad le dejaba un hoyo en el corazón, porque cada vez que decimos adiós a un amigo, la pérdida nos deja un espacio vacío en el alma que no puede ser llenado con la llegada de un nuevo compañero.

A pesar de ello, Candy había aprendido que las despedidas y partidas son una parte de la vida humana que no podemos evitar y con esta convicción abrazó por última vez a sus dos amigas. Las tres mujeres lloraron en un abrazo triple, y aún Flammy no pudo contener sus emociones al tiempo que agradecía a Candy una y otra vez por su obstinado cariño que había terminado por conquistar la amistad de la joven morena, a pesar de su resistencia. La rubia, conmovida hasta el alma, deseó a sus amigas lo mejor para los años venideros y finalmente dejó el hospital San Jacques caminando lentamente a lo largo de los antiguos corredores y cuando pasó por el jardín interior, sus ojos fueron atraídos por el milagro de una florecita que aún resistía a las congeladas ráfagas del otoño. Candy tomó la flor consigo presionándola dentro de su misal, como un recuerdo del país donde había calmado sus penas, hecho nuevos amigos, recobrado las esperanzas perdidas y reencontrado el verdadero amor.

La joven fue también a ver al Padre Graubner, pero el buen hombre había sido enviado a Lyon para hacerse cargo de una iglesia. Así que ella no le pudo ver por última vez y pensó que tal vez así era mejor, porque hubiera sido muy difícil decirle adiós a un hombre a quien ella sentía deberle tanto.

Por último, el día primero de diciembre, Candy estaba en Liverpool, esperando por le barco que la llevaría de regreso a Nueva York.

George Jhonson estaba de pie cerca de su jefe, mientras el joven firmaba un interminable número de documentos. La pluma de Albert garrapateaba cada página con rítmico paso y de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada al gran reloj de la enorme oficina, con un claro fastidio reflejado en sus facciones. George recordó en ese momento cuando 20 años antes, el padre de Albert lo había traído por primera vez a su oficina, como su joven protegido, para comenzar a instruirle e involucrarlo en el complejo mundo de los finanzas y los negocios especulativos. William Andley había sido siempre un hombre honorable y bondadoso, totalmente dedicado a sus empresas, las cuales manejaba bajo los más estrictos principios morales. El hombre disfrutaba su trabajo con tal pasión que era contagioso, y George, habiendo aprendido el negocio como su pupilo, había adquirido el mismo entusiasmo. William Andley nunca miraba al reloj cuando estaba trabajando.

Albert firmó el último de los papeles y reclinándose en su silla se estiró cuan largo era con una mirada interrogadora que George comprendió en seguida.

Sí, señor – dijo el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza que ya tenía algunas hebras plateadas en la melena que habías sido siempre tan negra como la noche más negra – En unos minutos más los accionistas llegarán.

Sabes, George. – comentó el hombre rubio, – estaba pensando que me has ayudado en toda esta enorme tarea pero nunca me has dado tu opinión sobre las decisiones que he tomado.

Bueno, nunca ha preguntado, Sr. Andley – respondió el hombre con llaneza.

Ahora lo hago, – replicó Albert - ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

El impasible rostro de George esbozó una leve sonrisa y sentándose en un sillón en frente de Albert finalmente habló:

Sabe usted señor. Yo trabajé para su padre desde mi juventud y en todo ese tiempo tuve el privilegio de observarlo hacer tratos e idear modos de mejorar los negocios familiares que él, a su vez, había heredado de su padre. Siempre lo vi lleno de energías y entusiasmo. Amaba su trabajo y disfrutaba cada segundo que invertía en esta oficina hasta que tuvo que dejarnos. Sin embargo, cuando yo lo veo trabajar a usted, a pesar de todo el talento que usted obviamente tiene para hacer negocios, puedo decir con certeza que no disfruta su trabajo sino que lo sufre como si fuese un castigo ¿Me equivoco, señor? – preguntó el hombre mirando directamente a los ojos celestes de Albert.

Estás en lo correcto, – respondió Albert con una carcajada sofocada.

Entonces, señor, no debe dudar. El Sr. Cornwell hará un excelente trabajo porque él es como su abuelo.

Albert sonrió sintiéndose mejor al tiempo que se daba cuenta que aquel hombre prudente que había sido algo así como un hermano mayor para él, aprobaba sus decisiones.

Creo que ya es hora – Albert dijo parándose. – Enfrentémoslos.

Y con esta última aseveración ambos hombres dejaron la oficina y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, con el fin de asistir a la reunión de socios que Albert había convocado.

Cuando entraron al salón, todos estaban ya esperándolos, incluyendo a la Sra. Elroy quien miraba a su nieto con una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándose qué era tan importante como para llamar a los socios.

William Albert tomó su lugar y con voz calmada dio una detallada explicación sobre el estado de las empresas Andley. El joven continuó por más de una hora informando sobre los cambios que había hecho en la compañía desde que se había hecho cargo de su destino tres años antes. Clarificó los recientes movimientos y las nuevas adquisiciones y finalmente añadió un reporte prospectivo sobre el futuro de la compañía para los siguientes cinco años. Cuando hubo terminado su discurso hizo una pausa por un segundo y después de tomar algo de agua anunció:

Durante todo este año he estado trabajando con mi sobrino Archibald Cornwell, – Albert empezó, mirando a Archie que estaba sentado a su izquierda – y ahora él esta completamente familiarizado con las operaciones de la compañía. Sabiendo lo hábil que es, y siendo el tercero en la línea de sucesión – saben ustedes que la Srita. Candice Audrey, quien es la segunda en línea, no está interesada en los negocios – he decidido dejarlo a cargo de la presidencia, – sentenció Albert.

La Sra. Elroy abrió la boca pero no pudo moverla aún cuando trato de articular una queja. Albert continuó su discurso explicando a los accionistas que él estaría viajando por un largo tiempo, y de ahí su decisión de dejar el negocio de la familia en manos de Archie.

Albert había llevado a Archie a cada junta, evento social e importante transacción a las que él había tenido que asistir durante un año. Por lo tanto, todos los hombres en la habitación conocían al joven millonario que había probado en más una ocasión ser un hombre de negocios astuto e inteligente. Así que, ninguno protestó por la decisión de Albert, sino que lo apoyaron con alegría. Algunos de ellos inclusive pensaron que el estilo más agresivo de Archibald Cornwell podría ser aún más conveniente para los intereses de la compañía.

Cuando la junta hubo terminado los accionistas se pusieron de pie para felicitar a Archie, pero la Sra. Elroy permaneció en silencio mirando a su nieto y bisnieto con frialdad.

Quiero hablar contigo en privado, William,- dijo la anciana mientras se levantaba y dejaba la sala de juntas con aire altanero. – Estaré esperándote en la oficina de tu padre, – anunció caminando hacia la puerta con pasos parsimoniosos.

Albert tomó unos minutos más para despedir a los miembros de su familia, uno por uno, y cuando hubo concluido con el último, el joven dejó a Archie y a George en el salón. Estaba consciente de que finalmente había llegado la hora de enfrentar a su abuela. El joven caminó lenta pero firmemente a su oficina, tratando de mantenerse concentrado en el objetivo en el cual había soñado dirigirse por largo tiempo.

¿Podrías decirme por favor por qué estás tomando esta decisión descabellada, William? – preguntó la anciana tan pronto como su nieto entró a la oficina. – Simplemente no puedo creer que estés dejando a Archie solo, dando la espalda a tu familia de esta forma tan irresponsable, – reprochó la vieja amargamente.

Toma asiento, abuela – le suplicó Albert mientras él mismo se sentaba en un sofá. – Sé bien que estás molesta y tal vez tengas derecho a sentirte así, siendo que no te dije con anticipación lo que estaba planeando hacer, – mencionó él.

¡No estoy molesta, William, sino profundamente herida por tu comportamiento! – gimió la mujer.

Lo sé, abuela, y te ofrezco mis disculpas, aunque pienso que esto fue la cosa más conveniente que yo podía hacer, - continuó Albert con firme convicción en su voz.

Yo te diré lo que sería conveniente, muchachito testarudo, – gritó la dama encolerizada – ¡Sería conveniente que te olvidaras de esa estúpida idea de viajar, que te concentraras en nuestros negocios, encontraras una mujer decente para casarte, tuvieras un matrimonio respetable y en ese mismo proceso encontraras un marido para esa hija adoptiva tuya antes de que deshonre a la familia casándose con un don nadie sin fortuna ni linaje!

Tienes todo muy bien planeado ¿No es así, abuela? – preguntó Albert empezando a perder la paciencia con la anciana. – Pero me temo que mis proyectos jamás coincidirán con los tuyos. Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a vivir mi vida como tú lo deseas.

¡Ay William, no sabes cuánto me alteran tus palabras! – la mujer chilló llevándose una de sus manos al pecho – ¡Tú y esa chiquilla perniciosa van a matarme uno de estos días!

Albert miró cómo la anciana había palidecido de repente y no pudo evitar el asombrarse ante las habilidades histriónicas de su abuela. Desafortunadamente para la Sra. Elroy, su nieto ya había visto su brillante actuación antes.

Abuela, por favor escúchame, – replicó Albert en su tono más dulce, tratando de recuperar la paciencia perdida, – sé que el honor y el orgullo de la familia son muy importantes para ti y que te sientes amenazada cuando alguien no parece encajar en tus ideas preconcebidas de compostura y propiedad. Siento muchísimo no poder llenar tus expectativas, pero no está en mi naturaleza el ser un hombre de negocios.

¡Pero tu abuelo y tu padre fueron brillantes en los negocios! – la dama insistió – Tú tienes que continuar con la tradición y mantener la fortuna familiar.

No "tengo" que hacerlo, abuela – Albert defendió su postura con más vehemencia – Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para adaptarme y solamente me hice a mi mismo muy infeliz. Créeme, después de tres años, casi cuatro, de tratar con todo mi corazón me di cuenta de que solamente me estaba engañando a mi mismo.

Pero lo habías hecho tan bien hasta ahora, – Elroy dijo aún renuente a aceptar la realidad.

¡Sí, pero no es lo que realmente me hace sentir feliz y completo! – dijo el joven más y más convencido de cada una de sus palabras. – Las finanzas y los negocios estuvieron bien para mi padre, pero no para mi. No puedo continuar aquí, mintiéndome a mi mismo y a todos los demás. Ya tengo veintiocho años, abuela, y tengo que encontrar mi camino, o más bien, reencontrarlo, porque ya lo había hallado hace siete años. Pero renuncié a mis sueños por amor a ti. Creo que ya es tiempo que empiece a pensar en mi mismo.

¡Es culpa de esa hospiciana! – la dama dijo entre sollozos. Su voz se había vuelto una mezcla de frustración y resentimiento. – Desde que llegó a la familia todo ha sido tragedia!

¡Eso no es verdad! – barbotó Albert defensivamente – Todo lo contrario, ella ha sido la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido ¡La única que siempre ha comprendido mi forma de ser! ¡La única que arriesgó su reputación para ayudarme cuando yo estuve enfermo de amnesia! Y si tú pudieras entender mis sentimientos como ella lo hace, entonces estarías contenta por mi, en lugar de estar aquí, tratando de hacerme sentir culpable!

¡Nunca la aceptaré como parte de nuestra familia! ¡Siempre la culparé de poner en contra mía a todos mis nietos! – gritó la mujer acremente.

Albert se quedó en silencio por un rato, mirando a su abuela con dolor y decepción.

¡Que sea como tú quieres, abuela! – replicó en tono inexpresivo – Candy nunca ha necesitado de nuestra familia para abrirse paso, especialmente ahora que . . . – Albert se detuvo pensando que no era el momento para decirle a su abuela más noticias que pudieran ser demasiado sorpresivas para ella. – Espero que en el futuro no lamentes las palabras que acabas de decir, pero te advierto, abuela, si quieres conservar mi respeto y el cariño de Archie, nunca hagas nada en contra de Candy ¡Porque nunca te lo perdonaríamos!

¡Ay Dios! – vociferó la anciana - ¡Creo que mi corazón ya no puede resistir más!

No te preocupes, abuela, – replicó Albert flemáticamente. – Haré que mi secretaria llame a un doctor para ti, – dijo el joven y caminó hacia la puerta, pero a medio camino se detuvo y volviéndose hacia la anciana añadió, – por cierto, desde ahora en adelante estaré viviendo en Lakewood hasta mi partida para Europa el próximo febrero. Por favor, no cuentes conmigo para las fiestas navideñas.

Y con estas últimas palabras Albert abandonó la oficina dejando a su abuela haciendo el más grande berrinche que había sufrido en años.

Continuara...


	16. Capitulo 16- Reencuentros Parte II

**Hola chicas siento haberlas hecho esperar... ya lei algunos reviews y se que lo esperaban desde temprano pero hasta aurita tuve tiempo... en fin les agradezco mucho a las que me esperaban en cada actualizacion, ya que este es nuestro capitulo FINAL... pero como este capitulo esta muy largo lo dividire en dos partes por lo tanto el capitulo "REENCUENTROS" se dividira entres partes(este capitulo es la segunda parte), aun asi no se me pongan tristes por que siguen los epilogos, esperenlos cada sabado... son cuatro... En fin las dejo para que disfruten de su lectura...**

**Reencuentros**

**Capítulo XV - Parte II**

Archie miró sus dedos enguantados por la centésima vez aquella mañana mientras el auto lo llevaba a él y a su tío a lo largo de las calles ajetreadas. El joven despejó su frente de los mechones color arena que le caían encima y trató de cambiar de posición sobre el asiento del auto una vez más, pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse incómodo. Albert lanzaba una mirada vigilante sobre su sobrino de vez en cuando, aún preguntándose si no había sido un error el traer a Archie consigo, pero después se decía a sí mismo que no había tenido opción ya que el joven había insistido tan vehementemente. Albert esperaba que Archibald cumpliría su promesa de comportarse como un caballero.

Tan pronto como Terrence hubo recibido un telegrama de Francia anunciando la fecha en que Candy estaría de regreso en Nueva York, el joven se había asegurado de hacerle saber a Albert la buena noticia. Inmediatamente, el millonario decidió viajar hasta Nueva York para estar ahí cuando la joven llegase de Inglaterra. Al mismo tiempo, una vez que Archibald se hubo enterado, no pude contener sus deseos de ver a Candice otra vez y le rogó a Albert aceptar su compañía. Albert trato de hacer desistir a Archie de esa idea, sabiendo que la situación sería muy dolorosa para su sobrino. Sin embargo, el joven no prestó oídos a las razones de su tío y este último terminó accediendo a los deseos de Archie.

El auto continuaba moviéndose mientras Archie miraba a través de la ventanilla del vehículo cómo los suaves copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre el vecindario al cual iban entrando. Era un cambio notable contemplar aquella área serena cuando habían estado viajando a lo largo de las ruidosas calles de Manhattan después de dejar la estación del tren. A pesar de lo cerca que aún estaban de la Gran Manzana, el área residencial en Fort Lee, New Jersey, era como un espacio refrescante a solamente una hora de "la ciudad", como los vecinos usualmente llamaban a Nueva York. La plácida vista, sin embargo, no liberaba a Archie de sus pensamientos desagradables.

Finalmente, el auto se detuvo en frente de una de las casas en la larga cuadra, y los pasajeros comprendieron que habían llegado a su destino. Después, todo se sucedió en medio de escenas borrosas en la mente de Archibald. El lugar era encantador y el dueño de la casa recibió a sus visitantes con una cálida afabilidad que sorprendió a los sirvientes, quienes estaban habituados a los modales bruscos de su patrón. Archie observó con aire distante cómo Albert y Terrence se abrazaban fraternalmente, claramente felices de verse después de un largo tiempo de haber estado distanciados por las circunstancias.

¡Me parece increíble verte después de tanto tiempo! – Terri dijo a su amigo - ¡Casi ocho años desde que te vi por última vez en Londres!

Sí, me cuesta creerlo – Albert se rió sofocadamente mientras palmeaba el hombro de Terrence – Tú ya no eres el chiquillo flacucho que solía liarse en pleito con hombres adultos, como yo te recordaba – bromeó el hombre rubio.

Bueno, puede que haya crecido un poco, pero aún conservo el talento para meterme en problemas. Aunque tú no te estás haciendo más joven tampoco, - Terrence respondió riéndose francamente y luego se volvió hacia el otro joven rubio detrás de Albert. Terrence sonrió amablemente a su antiguo condiscípulo. – Me alegra verte de nuevo, Archie. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos en Chicago ¿No es así? – dijo el joven ofreciendo su mano.

Así es. También me alegra verte, – fue la diplomática pero fría respuesta de Archie, aunque Terrence no lo notó. Estaba tan feliz, sintiendo que el momento de tener a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos estaba más cerca a cada segundo.

Albert y Terri continuaron hablando por largo rato mientras Archie seguía la conversación sin mucho interés. La cena duró por horas que parecieron interminables para el hombre de ojos cafés, pero resistió lo mejor que pudo, tratando de convencerse de que lo único que importaba era que Candy llegaría al día siguiente y que podría verla de nuevo. Eso era todo lo que quería, y no le importaba si ella se había convertido en la esposa de Terri o en la reina de Saba, él necesitaba verla aunque, para los ojos de la joven, él solamente pudiera ser el viejo primo Archie.

No es necesario decir que Terri no pudo dormir aquella noche. Se daba de vueltas en la cama que de pronto le parecía demasiado ancha y vacía, mientras una extraña ansiedad le invadía el corazón. Caminó en círculos en la recámara, dándose cuenta de que era mejor sacar partido de su insomnio. Así pues, fue a la planta baja para terminar de revisar el último acto que estaba escribiendo. El joven encendió el fuego del estudio y mientras aún estaba ahí, en cuclillas frente a la chimenea de piedra, se preguntó por qué se sentía incómodo, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de suceder.

El joven sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos oscuros.

Es sólo que estoy muy emocionado porque ella estará aquí mañana . . . – trató de convencerse, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer calmado, la aurora lo sorprendió aún inmerso en las mismas cavilaciones.

Después de tomar el desayuno en el Warldorf Astoria, donde se hospedaban, los Andley se encontraron con Terry en el muelle, con la esperanza de que el barco de Candy llegara a tiempo. El lugar estaba abarrotado porque más y más naves provenientes de Europa estaban llegando desde que la guerra había concluido. Marineros, inmigrantes, comerciantes, familias enteras esperando la llegada de aquellos que amaban, pululaban por el lugar, dándole al desembarcadero una cierta clase de aire festivo.

Los tres hombres trataron de calmar su impaciencia con una conversación casual, pero no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Archie dejara a su tío hablando con el recién adquirido "primo político" sobre los futuros planes del propio Albert, mientras él se alejaba para dar un paseo a lo largo de los muelles.

Al principio, Terri solamente escuchaba a Albert a medias, porque la misma corazonada inquietante continuaba molestándole, más y más fuertemente conforme el reloj avanzaba. No obstante, Albert era un hombre de conversación interesante y a pesar de las preocupaciones de Terri, éste terminó por involucrarse verdaderamente en la plática.

Desafortunadamente, aún Albert comenzó a sentirse preocupado cuando se dio cuenta de que el barco ya se había tomado demasiado tiempo para arribar a puerto. Fue entonces cuando George, que como de costumbre se hallaba al lado de Albert, decidió preguntar a los empleados de la capitanía del puerto sobre la llegada del S.S. Reveer. Cuando el hombre bronceado que George era salió de la oficina donde había ido a hacer sus pesquisas, su rostro había palidecido de repente y en sus ojos había un dejo de miedo revelado en sus facciones normalmente inexpresivas. Albert lo miró y las entrañas se le contrajeron.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó Albert con voz seca.

Bueno, señor, ellos me dieron información sobre el barco, pero me temo que no se trata de buenas noticias – intentó explicar el hombre lo mejor que pudo.

¿Qué estás diciendo, George? ¡Explícate!- demandó un Archie muy alarmado que justo había regresado de su paseo por el desembarcadero a tiempo para escuchar la última frase de George.

Ellos . . . acaban de recibir un telegrama de Inglaterra – dijo el hombre moreno bajando los ojos. – El barco en el cual viajaba la señora Candy se topó con una tormenta cerca de Irlanda. Desafortunadamente las bombas no funcionaron apropiadamente y el S.S. Reveer zozobró a unos 400 kilómetros de las costas.

Archie miró a Albert sin creer realmente lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, deseando haber soñado lo que George estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, cuando vio el terror reflejado en los ojos de Albert se dio cuenta de que en efecto estaba despierto.

¿Hay sobrevivientes? – logró preguntar Albert con voz cascada.

Sí, Sr. Andley, – anunció George – pero aún no tienen una lista con los hombres.

¿Pero cómo es que no leímos nada acerca de un naufragio en los periódicos durante estos días?- se preguntó Archie devastado

Verá, señor – continuó George, – le hice la misma pregunta al encargado y me dijo que debido a las condiciones del clima el barco había interrumpido su viaje en Irlanda por unos cuatro días. El naufragio ocurrió apenas ayer en la mañana. Seguramente la noticia aparecerá en los periódicos vespertinos hoy mismo.

¿Cuándo . . . cuándo . . . sabremos . . . – Albert trató de preguntar pero su voz flaqueó antes de poder terminar la frase.

¿Los nombres de los sobrevivientes? – terminó George adivinando la pregunta de su jefe. – Me dijeron que se buscará durante dos días, después de entonces podremos saber si . . . si la señora Candy está entre los sobrevivientes.- George balbuceó también conmovido por la noticia.

No fue hasta ese momento que Albert se acordó de Terri y se volvió para mirar al joven quien estaba aún sentado sobre la banca donde habían estado esperando hasta entonces. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el distante horizonte azul, como si estuvieran totalmente ajenos a cualquier preocupación mundana. Su rostro se había puesto blanco como la cera, dándole una apariencia lánguida que le recordaba a Albert la cara de su hermana Rosemary durante los últimos días antes de su fallecimiento. Dándose cuenta de que el joven no había abierto la boca desde que George había salido de la oficina, Albert comprendió que Terri estaba en un clase de estado de shock.

Terri – le llamó Albert poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo - ¿Me escuchas, Terri?

Pero el joven no emitió respuesta alguna. Sus ojos se hallaba fijos en las aguas macilentas que bañaban el dique, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Albert observó que estaban crispadas sobre los pantalones del joven, temblando de manera casi imperceptible.

¡Terri, Terri! – le llamó el joven de nuevo

¿Mmmm? – Terrence respondió distraídamente.

Escuchaste lo que dijo George, ¿No es así? – pregunto el joven millonario mientras Archie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas observaba la escena, sin poder comprender la reacción de Terri.

Sí . . . el naufragio, – contestó Terri y en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron para mirar a Albert, azul mar encontrándose con azul cielo, y el hombre mayor pudo observar un extraño destello en las pupilas de su amigo. - No estás pensando que ella está muerta ¿O sí? – dijo Terri con tono desafiante dejando la banca para ponerse de pie.

Nadie dijo eso Terri, – replicó Albert tratando de sonar tranquilo pero sintiendo que su fe se comenzaba a desvanecer poco a poco dentro de sí.

¡Perfecto, porque ella está bien! – afirmó Terri con una convicción que asustó a los tres hombres que estaban con él - ¿Acaso ustedes planean quedarse todo el día aquí? – preguntó a sus compañeros.

No . . . no realmente. Es sólo que estábamos tan abrumados. Terri, debes comprender que la situación es grave, – respondió Archie confundido con las palabras de Terri

¡No es así! – gritó el joven a Archie como si éste hubiese pronunciado una blasfemia - ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! ¡Ella está bien! – insistió casi en un rugido.

Está bien, Terri – nadie está diciendo lo contrario, – Albert trató de mediar. – Ahora por qué no nos vamos a tu casa para tratar de discutir lo que vamos a hacer en estos dos días hasta que sepamos donde está Candy? ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó el hombre mayor y Terri solamente asintió con la cabeza volviendo a su mutismo.

Los cuatro hombres se subieron al auto y pronto éste era solamente una mancha que terminó por desaparecer en la distancia.

Las cuarenta y ocho horas que siguieron fueron muy parecidas a una estancia en el infierno, aunque para cada uno de los jóvenes la experiencia fue marcadamente diferente. Archie era tal vez el más pesimista de los tres. Desde que había escuchado las noticias sobre el naufragio, el muchacho se hundió lentamente en una lúgubre depresión, sintiendo cómo los dolores que dormían en su corazón comenzaban a despertarse nuevamente. Sin saber cómo enfrentar la desesperante situación y ese anticipado sentimiento de pérdida, simplemente dejó fluir sus angustias en un inconsciente despliegue de irritación y descortesía que la gente a su alrededor tuvo que sufrir.

Por curioso que pudiese parecer y contrario a toda lógica, Terrence se confinó en un completo silencio. A penas si emitió palabra y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la cocinera, comió poco y durmió menos. Una vez que sus huéspedes hubieron decidido lo que harían durante el tiempo que tendrían que esperar, el joven se recluyó en su estudio. Por horas y horas simplemente se sentó en un sillón, mirando hacia la nada, mientras internamente se repetía que los extraños presentimientos que había tenido solamente le estaban diciendo que ella no llegaría en la fecha prefijada, sino más tarde.

Albert, por su parte y siguiendo su naturaleza flemática, manejó la situación mejor que sus amigos más jóvenes. George y él hicieron las llamadas telefónicas necesarias, enviaron telegramas a Europa para aquellos conocidos suyos que podía ser de ayuda a fin averiguar lo antes posible si Candy había sobrevivido al naufragio, y decidieron lo que debería hacerse mientras la compañía naviera en Inglaterra no enviaba el reporte definitivo. Sin embargo, en el fondo, Albert también estaba devastado, sabiendo por un telegrama enviado por su antiguo cuñado, el almirante Brown, que las posibilidades de sobrevivir en las frías aguas de Irlanda durante una tormenta, eran muy pocas.

Los días se sucedieron lentamente pero al fin, el nueve de diciembre, el teléfono sonó en la casa de Terrence. Era un empleado de la Embajada Británica y Edward, el mayordomo, tomó la llamada. El hombre sostuvo el auricular asintiendo en silencio o replicando con monosílabos. Los Andley, quienes estaban esperando en la sala, miraron al hombre totalmente petrificados.

Sr. Andley – dijo el hombre de mediana edad – creo que este caballero quiere hablar con usted – y diciendo esto, el mayordomo le dio el teléfono al joven rubio, quien a su vez habló con el empleado al tiempo que su rostro palidecía dramáticamente. Cuando Albert colgó el teléfono, había envejecido unos diez años y sus ojos, por la primera vez en tres días, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Candice White Andley había efectivamente abordado el S.S. Reever en Liverpool el día primero de diciembre, tal y como lo confirmaba el registro, pero su nombre no aparecía en la lista de los 10 sobrevivientes, todos ellos hombres, que habían sido rescatados unas horas antes y habían sido inmediatamente hospitalizados sufriendo hipotermia después de permanecer en las aguas heladas por casi dos días. Estos hombres habían estado inconscientes por horas y no había podido dar cuenta de los eventos, alcanzando apenas a decir sus nombres.

Está confirmado, – dijo Albert con voz enronquecida – ¡Está muerta . . . nuestra Candy está muerta! –el joven murmuró sollozando silenciosamente al momento que Terrence entraba a la habitación, con el rostro sin afeitar y los ojos circundados por unas profundas ojeras, producto de la falta de sueño.

Archibald lloraba solo, de pie frente a una ventana, mientras musitaba en palabras casi ininteligibles que él estaba condenado a perder cada persona que amaba. Afuera, los estanques que rodeaban el vecindario comenzaban a congelarse, pero el frío de la estación no era nada comparado a la atmósfera gélida que repentinamente había llenado la casa.

Terrence se quedó inmóvil en medio de la sala, sumido en completo silencio. Un ligero frunce apareció en su ceño que reflejaba una mezcla de confusión y angustia. Sin embargo, buscando en el fondo de su corazón no pudo encontrar el dolor que se suponía debía estar sintiendo. El joven se preguntó por qué no sentía ningún pinchazo en el pecho, por qué la sutil conexión que le unía a su mujer le estaba diciendo que ella estaba bien, aún lejos, pero bien.

Puede haber un error, – dijo finalmente a boca de jarro. – No creo que ella esté muerta, – repitió y con cada palabra se sentía más seguro de su presentimiento.

¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Deja ya de evadirte de la realidad y comprende de qué se trata este asunto! – demandó Archie visiblemente molesto ante las palabras de Terri.- Yo ya he pasado antes por este tipo de situaciones, y puedo decirte que no se gana nada con negar la verdad. ¡Así de duro como es, tienes que aceptar que ella está muerta!- dijo el joven con abrupta aspereza.

¿Y desde cuándo tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer, Archie? – preguntó Terri sintiendo que el delgado hilo que contenía su temperamento explosivo se había roto - ¿Vas también a iluminarme con tu sabiduría para saber lo que tengo que sentir?

Al menos podrías actuar como un hombre y ver la realidad, en lugar de encerrarte en ese cuarto otra vez ¿Qué acaso no era ella tu esposa? ¡Entonces acepta los hechos y hazte cargo de la situación! – le gritó Archie denodadamente.

¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos? – respondió Terri. La furia ya empezaba a encenderse en sus ojos.

¡Caballeros! ¡Este no es el momento de pelear entre nosotros! ¡Por favor! – dijo Albert interponiéndose entre los dos para detener la pelea, sabiendo que estaba a punto de convertirse en un intercambio violento –Ustedes saben bien que Candy no estaría muy orgullosa de ustedes si ella estuviese aquí.

Archie relajó sus puños crispados, ya listos para encontrar su blanco en el rostro de Terri. Sin hallar las palabras apropiadas que decir, se limitó a abandonar la habitación en silencio, esperando que una caminata por el vecindario lo ayudase a calmar sus tumultos interiores. Los otros dos jóvenes se quedaron callados por un rato, cada uno confundido y sin ánimo.

Albert se desplomó sobre el sofá haciendo descansar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y enterrando el rostro en las manos. Sintió que sus últimos restos de fuerzas se habían extinguido en esos momentos. En su mente, mientras lloraba silenciosamente sin mirar a Terri quien se había sentado a su lado, el joven rubio revisaba sus recuerdos de la niñita sonriente que había conocido en la Colina de Pony. Vio de nuevo a la chiquilla rubia llorando bajo la lluvia, la niña dulce que había rescatado de la cascada, la adolescente desconsolada que no sabía qué hacer cuando la muerte se había llevado a alguien que ella amaba, la muchacha rebelde que se había escapado del colegio, y especialmente, a la joven que le había ayudado desinteresadamente durante aquella dura época cuando estaba enfermo y nadie confiaba en él porque no podía recordar su pasado.

El joven hizo memoria de los tiempos en que había vivido con Candy en aquel pequeño apartamento en Chicago, los incontables buenos momentos que habían compartido, las risas y también las lágrimas. Más tarde, le vinieron a la mente imágenes de los años que habían seguido, años en los cuales la mujer en que ella se había convertido le había ayudado a enfrentar su soledad y sus más odiadas responsabilidades.

Candy, tenías una hermosa sonrisa – pensó – y ahora . . . ya no la veré más.

Albert – dijo Terri dirigiéndose al hombre mayor que lloraba calladamente junto a él.

¿Sí, Terri? –le preguntó el rubio volviéndose a ver a su amigo con los ojos transfigurados por el dolor

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – inquirió el joven.

Yo . . . yo supongo que no tenemos más opción, – musitó Albert – tendremos que avisar a nuestra familia, a las damas del orfanato . . . a todos nuestros amigos.

Albert – dijo Terrence con una mirada esperanzada , su voz aún insegura – tengo . . . tengo una . . . .clase de corazonada . . . .sólo dame un día. Esperemos un día más antes de avisarle a los demás.

Pero Terri , - objetó Albert, – no hay ninguna esperanza ahora. Ella no pudo haber sobrevivido en esa tormenta.

Lo sé, es ilógico – insistió el hombre más joven – aún así, es lo único que te pido . . . por favor.

Albert suspiró, sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero finalmente cedió asintiendo silenciosamente.

Sr. Grandchester – dijo una tímida voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta – le traje su cena – insistió la mujer llamando a la puerta pero sin recibir respuesta – Sr. Grandchester, por favor ¡Tiene que comer algo!

De repente, cuando la mujer ya se había dado por vencida, la puerta se abrió y ella se aventuró a entrar al cuarto en penumbras.

Sólo deja el té y llévate el resto. No tengo hambre – ordenó una voz masculina desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

Pero señor, - repuso la mujer – no conozco a su esposa, pero estoy segura de que ella estaría muy preocupada e inquieta si supiese que usted apenas si ha comido en tres días.

Sólo déjame solo, Bess, – replicó el joven con voz ronca y la mujer obedeció, pero a pesar de las órdenes de Terri, ella dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita.

Terrence se levantó de la cama y con movimientos perezosos se sirvió una taza de té negro que sorbió lentamente mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón ¿Qué iba a suceder la mañana siguiente? ¿ Qué iba él a hacer si Candy había muerto como ya todos creían?

Terri sabía que esperar un día más podría no hacer ninguna diferencia. La única esperanza que le quedaba era que un barco proveniente de Southampton que llegaría al día siguiente y él sentía la necesidad de esperar, aún si eso no parecía una idea muy razonable.

El cálido líquido bañó su garganta seca mientras su mente giraba sin parar, haciéndolo caer en una especie de estado hipnótico. Nada, sin importar cuánto lo intentase, podía traerle calma. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba angustiado, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima y no era capaz de describir la mezcla de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Era como si su vida se hubiese detenido en medio de la nada.

Si ella estuviese muerta, – se decía – mi corazón se estaría congelando y ese peso sobre mis hombros hubiera vuelto a molestarme. Estoy inquieto, pero no es la misma clase de angustia que tendría que soportar si ella estuviese muerta. Estoy seguro de que es diferente. Si ella estuviese muerta el simple dolor me mataría aquí mismo, en este preciso instante, – suspiró apretando el crucifijo en una de sus manos.

El reloj se movió lentamente durante las horas de la madrugada, pero finalmente, como cada día desde el inicio del mundo, la mañana llegó con renovadas esperanzas y luces promisorias. El joven, con una extraña actitud que aún lo sorprendió a él mismo, tomó un baño, se afeitó, se cambió de ropa y para gran sorpresa de la cocinera pidió algo para desayunar.

A las diez de la mañana Terri llamó a Albert y a Archie quienes estaban en el Astoria, para decirles que estaba en camino hacia el muelle una vez más. Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro en confusión, casi creyeron que las dolorosas noticias habían acabado por perturbar la mente de Terri. A pesar de su asombro, los Andley decidieron encontrarse con el joven actor en el desembarcadero, temiendo que su amigo pudiera necesitar alguien a su lado para ayudarle a enfrentar la realidad que él obviamente se estaba negando a aceptar.

Cuando Albert y Archie llegaron a muelle se sorprendieron de ver a un hombre diferente a aquel con el que habían estado durante los tres días anteriores. Terri estaba aún un tanto nervioso y callado pero mucho más comunicativo y menos sombrío que antes.

Los hombres se saludaron mutuamente y después que las formalidades de costumbre hubieron sido dichas, Albert le preguntó a su amigo la razón que tenía para haberles pedido encontrarse con él en ese lugar si aún no habían recibido ninguna otra noticia de sus contactos en Inglaterra.

Hay un barco que viene de Southampton cada tres semanas el día miércoles por la mañana- fue la simple respuesta de Terri.

¿Y. . .?- preguntó Albert confundido.

Bueno, hoy es miércoles y el barco llegará en unos cuantos minutos, si no viene con retraso, – explicó el joven calmadamente.

Terri, no estás pensando que Candy puede venir en ese barco ¿O sí? – inquirió Archie frunciendo el ceño.

Tengo una corazonada, – el joven moreno respondió simplemente.

Archie iba a protestar pero un ligero movimiento en la ceja izquierda de Albert lo hizo desistir y callarse la boca. Así que simplemente permanecieron en silencio esperando la llegada del barco.

Unos minutos más tarde el sonido de una sirena irrumpió en el aire y los jóvenes pudieron ver cómo un barco pequeño entraba al puerto con ritmo lento. Entonces, cuando la silueta de la nave pudo observarse claramente en el horizonte, el corazón de Terri dio un vuelco haciéndole sentir un suave calor que le trepaba por los poros a pesar del frío de la mañana.

Es ella – dijo él con certeza.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Terri? – le preguntó Archie más preocupado por la cordura de Terri.

Lo sé, Archie- dijo el joven a su suspicaz amigo, – comprendo que no suena muy lógico, pero sé que ella está ahí en ese barco, así como sé que estoy hablando contigo. Es como un lazo que nos une . . .no sé cómo explicarlo, ya ni siquiera trato de hacerlo porque estas cosas están más allá de la razón humana – y con estas últimas palabras el hombre dejó a sus amigos detrás, tratando de avanzar entre la multitud que ya se agolpaba sobre el desembarcadero donde el barco iba a anclar.

Los pasajeros ya estaban esperando sobre la cubierta del barco y agitaban sus manos con entusiasmo. Muchos de ellos eran inmigrantes quienes llegaban a América con todos sus sueños empacados en una pequeña valija, habiendo dejado atrás los tristes recuerdos de una Europa devastada. Otros eran veteranos de guerra regresando a casa después de haber sido heridos en el frente, algunas veces sin un miembro o cegados permanentemente. En cualquier caso, para la mayoría de los pasajeros aquel día era el comienzo de una nueva vida, ya fuese llena de esperanzas o de temidos retos.

Después de unos minutos, el barco finalmente ancló y la gente empezó a descender. Terrence miraba con ojos desesperados a cada rostro femenino que bajaba de la nave. Las azules niñas de sus ojos vagaban entre la multitud hasta que en la distancia distinguieron una melena dorada que flotaba en el viento invernal del medio día.

Una mujer parada en el embarcadero sintió una mano imprudente que la empujaba hacia un lado y ella se volvió para quejarse, pero solamente pudo ver cómo un joven continuaba su camino empujando a otros con las misma frescura mientras la multitud también lo estrujaba haciéndole más difícil avanzar.

A escasos metros de distancia, una muchacha trataba también de avanzar desesperadamente en dirección opuesta, entre la multitud confusa. Con una mano sostenía su ligero equipaje y con la otra intentaba abrirse paso.

¿Está usted loca, señorita? –preguntó un hombre frente a ella, molesto con el busco empujó en la espalda que le había dado la muchacha.

Lo siento mucho, señor – trato ella de disculparse con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un par de dulces ojos verdes que el hombre no pudo resistir – No quise empujarle.

No se preocupe señorita, pero tómelo con calma. Todos vamos a llegar tarde o temprano – se rió el hombre – Solamente espere un momento.

He estado esperando por este instante durante mucho tiempo, señor – replicó la muchacha sonriente. – Ahora, si me disculpa, hay un joven allá abajo que también está cansado de esperar – y diciendo esto último la chica se abrió paso dejando al hombre detrás.

¡Terri! – gritó sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de la garganta. Los ojos parecían dilatársele de gusto al ver la figura del hombre que también estaba luchando por acercarse a ella.

¡Candy!- gritó él, al tiempo que olvidaba totalmente la amargura de los días anteriores ante la vista de la mujer que corría en su dirección. El corazón no le había mentido, así como tampoco lo había hecho en el pasado. Por cierta razón que él ignoraba ella no había viajado en el S.S. Reveer, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que ella estaba a salvo y que gritaba su nombre llamándole.

A cierta distancia los otros dos hombres intentaban moverse entre la multitud mientras abrían la boca de incredulidad al escuchar el sonido de una voz conocida llamando a Terrence.

¡Terri! – volvió ella a llamarle, abriendo los brazos y arrojando a sus pies la maleta, al tiempo que un par de brazos fuertes rodeaban su cintura.

¡Candy, mi amor! – dijo Terri ahogando su voz en los rizos de Candy que caían libremente sobre los hombros y espalda de la joven.

Los gritos y miles de voces alrededor, la brisa congelada, el desagradable olor de los muelles, las noches sin dormir, todo parecía haberse desvanecido dejando solamente la sensación del calor de la joven rodeando a Terrence, mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Candy se aferró al cuerpo del hombre, admirada de la precisa correspondencia de sus formas con las de él. Sintiendo que su perfume de lavanda le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y sus músculos presionaban los suyos en el abrazo, ella no pudo evitar la necesidad de buscar la boca de él en un movimiento casi inconsciente, encontrándose con los labios del joven a medio camino, porque él también había estado buscando un beso.

¡Te extrañé tanto! – murmuró ella y sus palabras se sofocaron en los ávidos labios de él sobre los suyos.

En el pasado, la joven se hubiese sentido muy apenada al ser besada en público, pero en aquel momento solamente podía sentir la urgente necesidad de estar junto a él, sin importar cuántos testigos hubiese alrededor. Él la acariciaba y ella respondía con igual cariño mientras las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban en una sola corriente. No muy lejos de ellos, los dos Andley se habían quedado paralizados, pasmados ante la innegable y afortunada verdad. Candy estaba sana, salva y de regreso. No obstante, Archie no supo si sentirse feliz porque su antigua amiga estaba viva, o si herido al ver cómo la mujer que había amado desde su pubertad besaba apasionadamente a otro hombre. Un hombre que, para hacer las cosas aún más tristes, tenía todo el derecho de recibir las atenciones de la dama.

No puedo creer que estemos juntos – la joven murmuró cuando el hombre liberó sus labios para tomar aire, soltando un poco el abrazo. No fue hasta entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que él la había estado alzando en vilo para que pudiese alcanzarlo fácilmente. Las puntas de los pies de la muchacha apenas si rozaban el piso – El viaje tomó tanto tiempo y yo ansiaba tanto volverte a ver.

Estás aquí. Eso es lo único que me importa, – replicó él al tiempo que sus ojos trataban de memorizar cada línea en la apariencia de la muchacha aquel día, desde el sencillo abrigo gris que llevaba puesto, hasta la brillante sonrisa que tenía en los labios. El joven se dijo que ella estaba aún más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto. La joven, por su parte, lo miraba con el mismo cariñoso asombro, usando sus dedos para despejar la frente del joven de unas cuantas hebras castañas que le caían sobre el rostro.

Tu cabello – musitó riéndose - ¡Crece tan rápido!

No empieces con eso de nuevo, porque no pienso cortármelo. Ya no estoy en el ejército – bromeó él con una risa sofocada, sosteniendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

Me gustas de todos modos, – respondió ella sonriente, con un suave rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

No tanto como tú me gustas a mí, – replicó él besándola nuevamente, pero cuando aún estaba gratificándose en la caricia, vino a su mente que los parientes de Candy estaban esperando detrás y terminó rompiendo el beso suavemente. – Candy, aunque quisiera tenerte sólo para mi durante los próximos cien años, creo que hay aquí dos de tus amigos que han estado esperando mucho tiempo para volverte a ver – le susurró él apuntando hacia Albert y Archie que estaban parados silenciosamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

¡ALBERT! – gritó de alegría la joven dejando los brazos de su esposo para abrazar al alto joven rubio, que derramó unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas mientras la abrazaba.

¡Bienvenida a América, pequeña ,– murmuró el hombre enronquecido.

¡Ay Albert! ¡Te necesité tanto todo este tiempo! ¿Me perdonarás por partir sin haberte dicho nada sobre mis planes? – le preguntó ella mirando a los bondadosos ojos azules y descubriendo que estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

¡No hay nada que perdonar, Candy!- sonrió él.

¿Por qué lloras, Albert? – preguntó ella asombrada porque nunca le había visto tan conmovido - ¡Este es un día feliz! ¡Vamos, alégrate

Tienes razón ,– el joven se rió disimuladamente dejando a la joven enjugar sus lágrimas con el pequeño pañuelo que había sacado de su abrigo. - Este es un día para celebrar. Vamos, saluda a Archie o se va a poner celoso si no le das algo de tu atención.

La muchacha dejó los brazos de Albert para ver al joven de cabellos color arena que la miraba enmudecido. En el tiempo que dura un suspiro, Candy recordó su infancia y todas las cosas que había compartido con su primo desde el día en que se habían conocido accidentalmente una mañana de primavera. Archie era, después de todo, uno de esos lazos dorados que la unían con su pasado y la gente que ella había amado y perdido alguna vez. Naturalmente movida por la familiaridad que los unía, la joven sonrió a su primo y lo abrazó fraternalmente.

También te extrañé mucho, Archie, – dijo rompiendo el abrazo sin notar cómo el joven se estremecía ligeramente bajo su contacto.

Yo . . .todos te extrañamos – dijo él tímidamente. – Chicago no el mismo sin ti.

Gracias por venir a recibirme, verte aquí me hace sentir como si Anthony y Stear también estuvieran aquí conmigo, – sonrió ella y Archie comprendió que a pesar de las nuevas distancias que lo separaban de la joven rubia, siempre habría un vínculo especial entre ellos dos. Desafortunadamente, el joven sabía que eso no le bastaba.

Estoy seguro que ellos también están aquí – replicó él melancólicamente, – pero por favor, ya deja de escapar de esa forma, porque no seremos capaces de soportar otra de tus sorpresas, – le advirtió él bromeando, en un intento por aliviar el nerviosismo que le invadía.

Te prometo que no volveré a dejar a mis amigos por tanto tiempo, – se rió ella, pero inmediatamente después sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un rostro - ¿Dónde está Annie? – preguntó perpleja.

Bueno, no pudo venir con nosotros porque su madre ha estado un poco enferma, – mintió Archie como ya había sido previamente acordado, – nada de cuidado, pero ella no quiso dejarla sola. De todas formas, estará esperándote en el Hogar de Pony para esta Navidad. Prometiste pasar las fiestas con nosotros ¿Recuerdas?

La joven asintió sonriendo. Ni siquiera una sombra de duda o sospecha asomó a su mente y simplemente creyó todo lo que su primo le había dicho.

Candy, hay demasiada gente aquí, – dijo Terri acercándose a su esposa una vez que ella hubo saludado a sus parientes. – Creo que será mejor irnos – sugirió y ella apoyó la idea permitiendo que el joven le echara el brazo alrededor de los hombros. En brazos de Terri, la joven sentía que había llegado a casa.

De camino a la casa de la Sra. Baker, los tres hombres le explicaron a la joven lo que había pasado y cómo habían creído que ella había muerto. La rubia se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que el barco en el cual se suponía que ella viajaría había zozobrado en el Atlántico. Efectivamente, Candy había comprado un boleto para viajar en el S.S. Reveer, pero cuando estaba ya en Liverpool había conocido a un hombre que estaba tratando desesperadamente de conseguir un boleto para viajar a los Estados Unidos. Aparentemente, la madre de ese hombre estaba a punto de morir y él quería llegar a Nueva York lo antes posible para darle el último adiós. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el hombre no había podido encontrar ningún lugar disponible y se le había dicho que no había esperanzas de encontrar boletos durante el lapso de una semana.

Conmovida por la tragedia personal de ese pobre hombre y siguiendo su naturaleza bondadosa, la joven le había ofrecido su boleto. Agradecido por el inusual gesto de amabilidad, el hombre le había prometido a Candy que él mismo se encargaría personalmente de avisarle a los parientes de ella que llegaría con unos días de atraso. Una vez que el hombre hubo partido, Candy consideró innecesario mandar un telegrama avisando sobre el asunto y en lugar de ello, simplemente dedicó su tiempo a buscar otra forma de regresar a América lo antes posible. Así pues, viajó a Southampton esperando encontrar otra alternativa para regresar a casa. Después de algunos días de búsqueda infructuosa la joven había encontrado un viejo barco de segunda clase que también transportaba carga y que dejaría el puerto el día 4 de diciembre.

¿Hubo algunos sobrevivientes? – preguntó Candy, sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada por el hombre que había tomado su lugar.

Sí, diez hombres solamente, pero no creo poder decirte sus nombres. Estábamos tan preocupados por ti que ya no hice más preguntas acerca de ellos, – explicó Albert con seriedad. Su voz había recobrado su ritmo y normal tranquilidad.

Podríamos preguntar a la Embajada Británica más tarde, si así lo deseas, – sugirió Terri.

¡Oh sí, por favor! Me sentiría muy mal si ese hombre hubiese muerto en mi lugar, – dijo la joven con tristeza.

Esperemos que él esté bien, pero si no es así, no debes sentirte culpable. Tú le hiciste un favor. No había forma en que pudieras haber sabido que el barco se iba a hundir. Esta clase de cosas son parte de la vida y tenemos que aceptarlas, – señaló Albert con su habitual sabiduría pragmática.

Es verdad, y en esta ocasión tu buen corazón te salvó la vida. Yo no me quejó al respecto, – comentó Terri besando a Candy en la mejilla espontáneamente. La joven se sonrojó ligeramente olvidándose temporalmente sobre el asunto.

Candy estaba tan venturosamente feliz sintiéndose de nuevo entre la gente que amaba que ni siquiera notó lo callado que Archie estaba y creyó al pie de la letra las excusas que él y Albert le habían dado cuando preguntó por qué Annie no había viajado con ellos. La muchacha habló y habló durante la cena haciendo planes para las fiestas mientras disfrutaba de las suaves caricias de Terri sobre su mano. La joven decidió que pasaría la Navidad en el Hogar de Pony y que después ella y su esposo regresarían a Nueva York para pasar el Año Nuevo con la Sra Baker, quien se sintió muy sorprendida de ser incluida en los planes de su nuera.

Así pues, los Andley determinaron regresar a Chicago al día siguiente para poder arreglar los detalles de la cena de Navidad en el Hogar de Pony, mientras que los Grandchester se quedarían en Nueva York por unos días más, a fin de que Candy pudiese descansar de su viaje, para luego alcanzar a sus amigos en Lakewood. Después de la cena Albert, Archie y George se despidieron porque partirían muy temprano al día siguiente. Más tarde, también los Grandchester dejaron la casa de la Sra. Baker.

Con la vivacidad que la caracterizaba, la joven miraba a través de la ventanilla del auto admirando las luces de la ciudad, el emblanquecido paisaje urbano con las calles nevadas y la decoración navideña en Central Park . El hombre a su lado la miraba en silencio, aún abrumado por la increíble realidad y un tanto ansioso de ver las reacciones de ella cuando llegaran a su casa en los suburbios de New Jersey.

El auto llegó hasta el puente Washington y la joven abrió la ventanilla para sentir la fría brisa sobre el río Hudson, mientras cruzaban a lo largo del puente. Unos minutos después se pudo distinguir con claridad que habían dejado la tierra de los rascacielos para entrar a un área residencial con verdes jardines, porches blancos y fachadas llenas de luces navideñas y adornos de la estación. El automóvil dobló en Columbus Drive y finalmente entró a la vereda pavimentada de una de aquellas casas. Antes de que el vehículo entrase en la cochera, la rubia le pidió al chofer que detuviese el auto y se apeó inmediatamente, deteniéndose en medio del jardín para observar con detenimiento al lugar que sería su hogar por muchos años.

Los ojos color esmeralda de la joven querían memorizar cada una de las líneas, luces y sombras de aquel cuadro enfrente de ella, para atesorarlo como la primera impresión del edificio que se convertiría en su hogar al momento de poner el primer pie dentro de él. Miró asombrada a la casa de tres pisos con techos recubiertos de teja, un pequeño porche al frente, ventanas francesas con postigos de madera y flores de nochebuena adornando los alféizares que contrastaban con las paredes blancas del exterior. Observó que había un ático en el tercer piso, robles sembrados alrededor de la casa, tanto en el jardín del frente como en el patio trasero, y algunos rosales que seguramente florecerían durante la primavera. En ese momento ella supo que el lugar era perfecto para criar a los hijos con los cuales ya soñaba. Volvió el rostro sonriendo y Terri respiró aliviado. La muchacha no necesitaba decir nada para que él comprendiera que el lugar le había gustado muchísimo. Sin embargo, Candy estaba tan enamorada que la choza más humilde le hubiese parecido un palacio.

Hace frío aquí afuera, – dijo ella con los ojos iluminados y extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para ofrecerle su mano al joven. – Entremos.

Él sonrió y tomando la mano de la muchacha caminó junto a ella hasta la puerta principal. El joven abrió la puerta y ella traspasó el umbral sintiendo que su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que los vecinos podrían despertarse con el golpeteo de sus latidos, aunque había un buen tramo de terreno entre casa y casa. Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, cuando ella entró al vestíbulo y giró hacia su derecha pudo ver la sala de estar y su boca se abrió con asombro al ver la chimenea, los muebles y cada detalle en la habitación.

¡Terri! – le llamó ella aún pasmada – Este cuarto . . . es igual a . . .

La sala de la casa de mi padre en Escocia, – le ayudó él a terminar. – Si, traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para reproducirla con la mayor fidelidad posible ¿Crees que logré buenos resultados? – preguntó sonriendo y recargándose sobre el marco de la entrada.

Diría que es perfecto – se río ella volviéndose de nuevo para mirar la chimenea, aún asombrada con el cuadro, mientras su mente volaba a los años de su adolescencia.

Él caminó lentamente hacia ella, contemplando su silueta serena, de pie en medio de la sala, mirando curiosamente todo a su alrededor. Aún envuelta en el abrigo de lana la cintura de la joven parecía imposiblemente pequeña y él podía deleitarse los ojos en la delicada curva de sus caderas. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente hizo posar sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, murmurando a su oído suavemente.

Bienvenida a casa, amor.

Las palabras acariciaron la cremosa piel de la chica haciéndola estremecerse con el sonido de cada sílaba.

Permanecieron callados por un rato, el joven de pie detrás de la rubia mientras ella miraba la chimenea, comprendiendo ambos las palabras que no requerían ser dichas. Más tarde, ella desabrochó los botones de su abrigo y él la ayudó a quitárselo, colocándolo junto con su trinchera en un perchero cercano. La muchacha caminó silenciosamente llegando al primer peldaño de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y sintió claramente cuando la mano de Terri la tomaba por la cintura mientras ambos subían hacia la recámara.

Él la guió a lo largo del corredor hasta la alcoba principal y cuando ella abrió la puerta fue sorprendida por la placentera vista de una recámara decorada en blanco, contrastando con los muebles de madera y algunos acentos azules aquí y allá. En otras circunstancias Candy hubiese pasado un buen rato admirando cada detalle de la habitación, desde los amplios ventanales cubiertos con cortinas de encaje y terciopelo hasta el lecho con dosel. Pero la cálida presencia a su lado no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el encuentro íntimo que ella sabía claramente estaba a punto de darse. Sintió el aliento de él en su nuca y la manera en que tiernamente la hacía girar para mirarle a los ojos. Un sentimiento de déjà vu llenaba el ambiente y la hacía temblar ante la expectativa.

Él la sostuvo aún más de cerca de modo que podía murmurarle al oído con el tono más quedo y aún así ella era capaz de entender claramente sus susurros.

Tuve mucho miedo, – confesó él con un murmullo sofocado. – Sentía que estabas viva, en alguna parte, pero todas las evidencias decían que habías muerto. Estaba tan ofuscado, sin saber si debía creer a las voces en mi alma o a las pruebas que confirmaban que te había perdido para siempre.

La joven levantó el rostro para perderse en los ojos verde-azules que la miraban desde sus profundidades líquidas. Alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla del hombre con toda la dulzura de su corazón enamorado y poniéndose de puntillas rozó la mejilla de Terri con un suave beso mientras sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

Todo está bien ahora, mi amor, – le murmuró al oído, – todo estará bien de aquí en adelante,- lo tranquilizó ella con ternura.

Permanecieron abrazados sin decir palabra, simplemente saboreando su mutua calidez mientras los últimos vestigios de temor se derretían por dentro.

¿Sabes? – le dijo él finalmente, desatándose la corbata y tomando la cadena que llevaba por debajo de la camisa - Creo que esto te pertenece. Debo admitir que realmente funciona, - añadió, entregándole el crucifijo.

Entonces yo también tengo algo que debo regresarte – replicó ella y, sin darse cuenta de la sutil seducción implicada en sus movimientos, desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su blusa para quitarse la cadena de plata con el anillo de esmeralda, el cual devolvió a su dueño. El joven sonrió y tomó el anillo dejándolo descuidadamente sobre una mesa cercana, más interesado en el cuello nacarado que se había expuesto ante sus ojos.

Tú eres la joya que yo realmente deseaba recobrar, – le dijo él abrazándola de nuevo. Terri enterró su rostro en la rubia melena de la joven mientras su perfume de rosas le llenaba los sentidos despertando en él renovadas ansiedades.

Tu fragancia . . .- dijo él inhalando calladamente el aroma de los cabellos de la joven – el suave toque de tu piel . . . por favor, llama de nuevo mi nombre que necesito escucharte infinitamente para creer que estás aquí conmigo.

Terri – masculló ella – de verdad estoy aquí, Terri. Se acabó la separación . . . Terri.

Tu sabor – dijo él antes de que sus labios cubrieran los de ella con renovado ánimo. El hombre exploró con ardor dentro de la boca de la joven, ya incapaz de contener sus impulsos por más tiempo y Candy sintió que su cuerpo era envuelto por un calor que empezaba a crecer desde su abdomen, haciéndole sentirse mareada, al tiempo que las manos de Terri estrujaban sus curvas a voluntad. Ella cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la gratificante sensación de la boca de él ahondando en la suya liberalmente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la joven respondiera a las caricias de su esposo con la misma pasión. - Te he deseado tanto que el cuerpo me dolía por no tenerte para verter toda esta ansiedad, – musitó él mientras su boca se hundía en el cuello de ella. La joven sentía con claridad la manera en que su cuerpo se rendía ante los avances de su marido, siguiendo su guía, dando y tomando en aquel intercambio amoroso. Caminaron con pasos lentos hacia la cama, quitándose con nerviosismo la ropa que se había vuelto innecesaria.

Los labios de Terri se arquearon en una sonrisa mientras con frenética ansiedad volaban sobre cada centímetro de piel increíblemente blanca, al tiempo que sus manos develaban el cuerpo femenino. Sonrió y rió suavemente, ahogando la risa en el misterioso valle donde el corazón de su esposa latía agitadamente. Sintió el fuerte golpeteo debajo de las formas voluptuosas que estaba saboreando con avidez, percibiéndola viva, a su lado, entregándose a él una vez más. Estaban juntos, en casa. La sonrisa se hizo más amplia y el gozo alcanzó nuevas alturas.

Candy tuvo que admitir que había deseado ese momento con todas sus fuerzas. Lo había soñado tomando su cuerpo del mismo modo en que lo hacía en esos instantes, pero siendo franca consigo misma, comprendía que sus sueños no se comparaban con la realidad. Recordó la primera noche que habían pasado en París y pudo sentir claramente que esta ocasión todo sería diferente. Él la desvestía con manos rápidas al mismo tiempo que consumía con labios ardientes cada milímetro de piel al ir descubriendo su cuerpo. Esta vez ella lo percibía más acucioso, casi rayando en la desesperación, pero la muchacha no se sentía atemorizada, sino igualmente deseosa de tomar y ser tomada.

Los largos meses que habían estado lejos el uno del otro, la angustiosa espera, la idea de que ella estaba muerta, las pesadillas que la muchacha había sufrido mientras él peleaba en Argona . . . . todos esos apesadumbrados temores que los habían perseguido y todas esas urgencias juveniles reprimidas por tanto tiempo colisionaron en un segundo y juntos dieron luz a una nueva hoguera. La flama se encendió con chispas nerviosas haciendo renacer la pasión franca, más intensa, más audaz, más abierta, sin temores. . . . sin otro límite que el deseo amoroso que los movía a complacerse mutuamente.

Atrapados en el sonido de una cuerda mágica que solamente sus corazones podía escuchar, los dos cuerpos no dejaron pasar mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a compartir su calidez. Afuera, una flota danzante de ligeros copos de nieve comenzaba a caer sobre el vecindario y el frío invernal congelaba las escasas hojas secas que quedaban en los robles del jardín trasero. Pero para los dueños de la casa el helado viento que barría su techo pasaba totalmente desapercibido, porque en la íntima alcoba, sus cuerpos desnudos se calentaban en un tierno abrazo, mientras sus piernas se trenzaban una con la otra bajo las frazadas y el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la penumbra del cuarto blanco.

El cuerpo de él cubrió la curvilínea silueta de ella de modo que cada miembro del hombre hallaba su contraparte en la mujer. Las palmas de él se encontraron con las de ella, más pequeñas y suaves, y cada una de las yemas de sus dedos besaron las de ella, encendiendo la piel de la joven. El índice derecho del joven sintió la argolla de matrimonio en el dedo de la muchacha, diciéndole con su toque metálico que no estaba viviendo un sueño. Le hacía el amor a su esposa en el mismo lecho donde la había soñado con desesperanzado dolor por tantas ocasiones. Debajo de él, ella disfrutaba sus amorosos movimientos interiores, rindiéndose totalmente ante las sensaciones que compartían, al mismo tiempo que él era acariciado por ella en la forma más íntima que una mujer puede hacerlo.

Por la pasión expresada en los suaves gemidos de ella, él supo que su mujer estaba lista para conocer en sus brazos las más atrevidas caricias que el amor puede inspirar. Sonrió otra vez, sabiendo que aún tenían que aprender juntos muchas nuevas formas de complacerse el uno al otro. Pero no tenían prisa, la noche era aún joven y después de esa vendrían otras muchas noches más. Así que se amaron irreverentemente, de la manera fresca y pura con la cual concebían el amar y ser amados, de un forma que podría haber escandalizado a los puritanos y mojigatos de su tiempo, de la manera que Dios diseñó el amor en su toda su perfección.

Se entregaron el uno al otro, rieron y bromearon y conversaron y se confiaron mutuamente sus secretos, compartieron su música interior viajando en la marea de un pacífico sueño. El primer sueño absoluto y total que él pudo conciliar en mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo último que él pudo recordar de ese momento fue el peso de una cabeza dorada que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo y el callado sonido de la respiración de Candy mientras dormía.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama y contempló la vista del joven abandonado a sus sueños, los cuales ella adivinaba placenteros porque él parecía profundamente dormido y tranquilo. Ella observó en silencio la delicada línea de su perfil y el cabello sedoso que llegaba al cuello, resplandeciendo con las ya tímidas llamas en la chimenea. La joven inclinó su cabeza y suavemente depositó un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

Dulces sueños, Terri – musitó.

La rubia miró alrededor del cuarto en penumbras y una idea le vino a la mente. Caminó lentamente hacia una de las puertas esperando que fuese la entrada al baño y para su suerte no se había equivocado. Algunos minutos más tarde salió de la ducha envuelta con una toalla blanca y con su cabellera ingobernable cayendo en rizos húmedos sobre su espalda semidesnuda y sufriendo escalofríos. La mujer se secó el cabello con la toalla y comenzó a preguntarse dónde el chofer había dejado su equipaje. Miró alrededor pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

¡Grandioso! – se dijo, - ahora estoy desnuda, con frío y mis pijamas están perdidas.

Fue entonces cuando observó que había un gran cofre de madera cerca del pie de la cama. Encima de éste, alguien había dejado un juego de pijamas limpias, tal vez la mucama. Pensando que en ese instante cualquier cosa sería mejor que nada, la joven decidió probarse la ropa. No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de que eran demasiado grandes para ella, simplemente se puso la camisa dejando de lado los pantalones. Un par de pantuflas de piel también demasiado grandes para su pie, que encontró cerca del cofre, completaron su gracioso atuendo.

Candy dejó la recámara y se dirigió hacia la planta baja, encendiendo las luces mientras caminaba a lo largo de los corredores y hacia las escaleras. La joven miró a su alrededor con ojos curiosos. Se había decidido a tener una gira personal en su casa, ya que su esposo no le había permitido observarla bien cuando habían llegado. Aunque ella no tenía de qué quejarse.

Dejó atrás la sala y continuó por el comedor y luego la cocina, dándose cuente de cuán grande era el lugar y preguntándose cuánto tiempo le tomaría limpiarlo. Había escuchado que Terri tenía algunos empleados que cuidaban de la casa y se cuestionaba cómo sería para ella llevar una casa con sirvientes y todo. Era curioso, pero aún cuando Candy había vivido como una Andley por algún tiempo, nunca había tenido que administrar una casa. La vida era mucho más simple teniendo solamente un pequeño apartamento que ella podía cuidar por sí sola, pero por supuesto, ese lugar tan reducido no hubiese sido muy apropiado para criar una familia.

¿ Cómo hace la tía abuela Elroy para administrar tantos empleados?- inquirió ella y luego no pudo evitar una risita imaginándose a sí misma en los zapatos de la anciana, mandando a todos con un gran ceño fruncido y la nariz muy en alto. – No, no creo que yo pueda ser como ella jamás, – concluyó con una sonrisa amplia mientras contemplaba los artículos de cocina y la decoración.

Deambuló por los cuartos por un buen rato, encontrando que las otras recámaras en la segunda planta estaban sin amueblar y que el ático estaba prácticamente vacío. Continuó su gira hasta descubrir una habitación, que a diferencia del resto de la casa, tenía un carácter particular que hablaba de su dueño con innegable fidelidad.

Había un gran librero con puertas de cristal, una chimenea de piedra decorada con tartanes sobre la parte superior y un par de vitrinas llenas de papeles, más libros y toda clase de "souvenirs", seguramente producto de los continuos viajes de Terri a lo largo del país. En una de los rincones de la habitación y justo cerca de la ventana, había un elegante escritorio con una máquina de escribir, más pilas de papeles sobre algunas plumas y otros artículos de papelería enterrados entre los papeles. Frente a la chimenea había un sofá que hacía juego con el resto de la tapicería del mobiliario y con el tapete persa que descansaba sobre el pulido parquet del piso. Tres lámparas de pie colocadas en lugares estratégicos junto con un candelabro iluminaban el cuarto y un fonógrafo descansando sobre una mesita terminaba la composición del conjunto.

Candy husmeó por un rato hasta que sus ojos fueron cautivados por un barco a escala que decoraba la repisa de la chimenea. Se acercó y sus ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro al darse cuenta de que era un modelo del Mauritania. La mirada de la joven recorrió la cubierta de primera clase mientras las memorias le inundaban la mente.

¡No puedo creerlo! – se dijo profundamente conmovida, en tanto que las yemas de sus dedos tocaban el juguete con suaves gestos – Nunca pensé que él recordara estas cosas tan claramente . . . ¡Es el barco en donde nos conocimos!

Candy se quedó de pie ahí, mirando al pequeño trasatlántico por un rato hasta que se cansó y decidió sentarse en el sillón que seguramente era el lugar de Terri mientras trabajaba. Como la mujer normalmente curiosa que era, la rubia no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo antes de terminar fisgoneando en los papeles que cubrían la mesa. Encontró una copia de "La fierecilla domada" toda llena de frases subrayadas y notas al margen con una letra que ella conocía bien. Junto al libreto, había una agenda con una lista de citas, la ensayos en su mayoría, ya concertadas para el mes de enero.

La joven continuó su inspección hasta que se encontró un manuscrito el cual era obviamente una obra de teatro, pero la mayor parte del guión estaba escrito a mano.

Veamos. . . ¿Qué podría ser esto? – dijo en voz alta leyendo el título, "Reencuentros... Nunca he escuchado de esta obra.

¿No sabes que husmear en la propiedad privada de otras personas no es de gente educada? – preguntó una voz masculina con acento airado que hizo que la rubia diera un brinco del susto.

¡Terri! – protestó la mujer - ¡Me asustaste! – le dijo al hombre que estaba de pie frente de ella, vestido solamente con los pantalones de las pijamas que ella había dejado sobre el cofre.

¡Eso era lo que yo quería lograr! – se rió de buena gana, muy divertido ante el rostro asombrado de Candy - ¿Qué la Srta. Pony nunca te dijo que no es propio de una dama andar curioseando como tú lo estabas haciendo?

¡Muy gracioso! – respondió ella enseñándole la lengua – Yo solamente . . . – hizo una pausa como dudando – Yo simplemente no podía dormir, eso es todo.

Y pensaste que mi estudio sería buen lugar para divertirte. Realmente estoy enojado con usted señora Grandchester, – la regañó él frunciendo el ceño con fingida seriedad.

¡Vamos, no frunzas los labios de esa forma! – dijo ella con voz dulce, parándose y caminando lentamente hacia él – te vas a poner arrugado y feo si armas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, – sonrió cautivadoramente mientras acariciaba suavemente el pecho desnudo del joven – Di que no estás enojado – rogó juguetona.

Aún lo estoy – se resistió él, aunque ya estaba sosteniéndola en los brazos.

Di que no estás enojado – repitió ella y el hombre, que ya era malvavisco derretido para entonces, se rindió al beso que ella había comenzado.

¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo? - claudicó él apretando el abrazo.

¡Ay Terri, eres mejor persona de lo que estás dispuesto a aceptar! – la mujer se rió jugando con el cabello de él cuando sus labios se separaron.

¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hice para merecer ese cumplido? – preguntó él divertido.

Bueno, muchas cosas, pero la última que descubrí fue esta – dijo ella señalando al trasatlántico a escala.

¡Ay, ya veo! – respondió dándose cuenta de lo que ella quería decir. – Es curioso. Cuando compré este juguete nunca me imaginé que tú llegarías a verlo.

¿En serio? – la mujer preguntó confundida. – Pensé que lo habías comprado para darme una sorpresa.

No, siento desilusionarte señora, pero . . . fue – dudó él rascándose la sien - . . .algo así como un capricho que yo me concedí a mi mismo cuando compré esta casa, digamos que como un recordatorio.

Quieres decir que compraste este barco durante el tiempo en que . . . – trató ella de decir pero luego se interrumpió a sí misma en medio de la frase.

La respuesta es si – replicó él comprendiendo lo que ella había querido decir, –durante la época en que estuve comprometido con Susana, – dijo él con cierta reticencia. – Esta era la clase de cosas sin sentido que yo solía hacer por tu culpa – agregó el hombre con un tono más alegre.

Terri, – musitó ella desconcertada.

Veamos si puedo explicártelo – respondió el joven tomando la mano de la chica y conduciéndola hasta el sofá, donde ella se sentó mientras él encendía la chimenea. – Una vez me dijiste que pensabas en mi cuando estábamos separados, aún si no querías hacerlo ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Es verdad.

Bueno, a mi me pasaba lo mismo y por algún tiempo luché contra ese sentimiento, pensando que tenía que olvidar todo lo relacionado contigo, – Terri continuó en tanto que el fuego comenzaba a crujir en la chimenea y él se sentaba junto a ella. – Después me di cuenta de que era imposible y decidí que era mejor aceptar que, a pesar de la distancia y las circunstancias, tú siempre estarías en mi corazón. Más tarde, cuando compré esta casa que creí en su momento seria un hogar para Susana, me dije secretamente que también sería un lugar que pudiera recordarme que alguna vez yo había conocido el amor verdadero. Así que, hice construir ese salón como la sala de la mansión de mi padre en Escocia, compré el barco que encontré accidentalmente en una tienda de antigüedades y algunas otras cosas más. Solamente para tener algo que me hablara de ti todos los días, y así yo estaría cerca de ti de alguna forma. Sé que no era muy sensato y que definitivamente no me ayudaba en mi relación con Susana, pero no podía evitarlo. Uno más de mis excentricidades, supongo ¿Tú qué crees? – concluyó lanzando a la joven una mirada interrogadora.

Pienso que te amo con todas tus excentricidades, Terri – replicó ella dulcemente, pero luego se detuvo por un segundo.

¿Qué? – inquirió él curioso.

Mencionaste que también compraste "otras cosas", – replicó ella inquisitiva.

¡Así que tienes curiosidad! – se rió él.- Te podría decir ¿pero qué ganaría yo si te confío mis secretos?

Te compensaría con mis propios secretos. Hay un diario que escribí para ti, el cual cambiaría gustosa por una confesión tuya, – lo chantajeó ella.

Entonces fue el turno de Terri de sentirse igualmente curioso y finalmente sucumbió mostrándole a Candy los pequeños detalles que estaban esparcidos por la habitación. En uno de los cajones había un cofre con las cartas que la joven le había escrito al actor desde Chicago y un montón de papeles garrapateados, en los cuales él le había escrito a la muchacha como si hubiese podido conversar con ella. En aquellas líneas él le explicaba cómo había seleccionado la casa como si hubiese sido para ella, con árboles que ambos pudiesen trepar y cerca de pequeñas lagunas artificiales, porque a ella le gustaba la vista del ocaso sobre las aguas. El joven también le refirió la historia de cómo había hallado la reproducción a escala del barco donde se habían conocido y un disco con el mismo vals que habían bailado por primera vez.

Leyendo las cosas que él había escrito y escuchando sus confesiones, la joven no pudo evitar que el corazón se le hiciera un nudo, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de cuán penosa había sido la vida para Terri durante todo aquel tiempo de separación, y también, cuán triste había sido la suerte de Susana, amando a un hombre que nunca fue capaz de corresponderle con la misma devoción. Afortunadamente, el joven actor nunca le contó a su esposa que Susana había descubierto sus secretos encerrados en el estudio. Consciente de la sensibilidad de Candy, Terri decidió reservarse el asunto, sabiendo que no tenía caso atribular el noble corazón de la joven con ese desdichado recuerdo. Después de todo, el joven sentía que los errores pasados, los cuales ya nadie podía remediar, debían de ser dejados atrás.

Terri – susurró la muchacha cuando terminó de leer al tiempo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

¡Vamos! – le dijo él tiernamente, temeroso de haber lastimado el alma sensible de la muchacha. – No te enseñé todo esto para hacerte llorar. Estamos juntos ahora. Eso es lo que cuenta.

¡Te quiero tanto! – fue todo lo que ella pudo decir mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, deseando poder borrar las pasadas penas que él había sufrido.

Él la recibió en sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente, mientras su silencioso calor les ayudaba a ambos a comprender que los pasajes tristes ya había sido escritos, pero estaba en sus manos continuar la historia de una mejor forma. Permanecieron abrazados por un rato, pero un segundo después él recordó el diario que ella le había prometido darle.

Me debes algo, si mal no recuerdo, y quiero que me lo pagues ahora, – exigió en un tono más alegre.

Sólo déjame ir a buscarlo – replicó ella saliendo del estudio y corriendo hacia la sala donde había dejado su bolso. Cuando Candy regresó, reunió el valor para explicarle a su marido que le había mentido, o más bien, ocultado la verdad sobre el tiempo que había estado trabajando en el hospital ambulante, durante sus últimos días en Francia. El joven la escuchó y leyó en silencio las páginas del diario.

Entonces . . .- le instigó ella a hablar cuando el hubo terminado de leer - ¿Me perdonarás por haberte mentido?

Candy, estabas arriesgando tu vida y me negaste el derecho de saberlo, – respondió él en un reproche.

Lo sé, Terri, pero no quería que te preocuparas por mi, – replicó ella bajando los ojos.

¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que tengas un problema? ¿Me lo vas a ocultar para que no me preocupe? – preguntó seriamente, poniéndose de pie y dejando el diario sobre el escritorio, claramente disgustado. Sintiendo que esta vez él no estaba jugando, ella lo siguió tratando de encontrar la forma de hacerle olvidar el asunto.

Prometo que no será así, amor. Fue sólo por esta vez porque no había nada que tú pudieras haber hecho por mí. Saberlo solamente hubiese hecho tus días en el frente aún más difíciles, – respondió ella con tono meloso mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con su dedo índice sobre el pecho del joven.

¡No hagas eso! – le dijo él con una ligera sonrisa apenas apareciendo en su rostro.

¿Hacer qué? – preguntó ella con sus labios haciéndole cosquillas al oído del joven.

Ablandar mis defensas de ese modo – se rió él.

¿Eso hago? – dijo con ella con voz apagada - ¿Quiere decir que me perdonas?

Quiere decir que no hay nada que perdonar. Comprendo que lo hiciste porque me amas. Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer . . . y – se detuvo él al ser interrumpido por un beso en los labios.

¿Y . . .?

¡Y tú eres una bruja pecosa llena de trucos sucios! – dijo él levantándola por la cintura y llevándola a recostarse en el sofá, donde continuaron sus juegos amorosos hasta que sintieron frío y regresaron al calor de la cama.

Terri – preguntó ella acunándose en los brazos de él.

¿Ummm? – replicó él medio dormido.

¿Qué es esa obra escrita a mano en el estudio? – preguntó ella – la que se titula "Reencuentros"

¿Leíste eso? – inquirió él sorprendido.

Nada más el título, – respondió con ojos inocentes - ¿ Hice algo indebido?

Bueno, no exactamente. Es . . . – se detuvo un instante – es algo que escribí . . . como una sorpresa para ti. Pero aún tengo que terminar algunos detalles – explicó.

¡¿Escribiste una obra? – saltó ella sobre la cama abriendo los ojos tan ampliamente que Terri pensó que se ahogaría en una laguna verde.- Nunca me imaginé que te interesarías en convertirte en escritor.

Es nada más un experimento – le dijo él riéndose disimuladamente, – no sé si llegue alguna vez a ser considerado un dramaturgo, es sólo una de esas cosas que tienes que probar al menos una vez en la vida.

Como la primera vez que Albert fue a África, supongo – replicó ella descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él – aunque nunca se sabe a dónde puede llevarte ese tipo de experimentos.

Creo que voy a correr el riesgo, - respondió el joven – no es la gran cosa y ni siquiera sé si tendrá buena acogida. Los críticos pueden ser muy duros con los escritores noveles, – explicó con un dejo de inseguridad

¿Y qué sería más importante para ti? – preguntó ella curiosa - ¿La opinión de los críticos o la del público?

Él sonrió comprendiendo que el aparente comentario inocente de ella tenía un trasfondo inteligente.

Algo para reflexionar ¿eh? – dijo él besándola en la frente.

Tal vez, pero hay algo que aún no me has explicado – continuó la muchacha – Dijiste que escribiste la obra como una sorpresa para mi ¿Quiere decir que me la vas a dedicar? – preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

Sí, con cariño para la fastidiosa niña pecosa, – respondió el carcajeándose mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella con el dorso de su mano.

¡Oye! Eso no suena muy romántico – se quejó ella

Ummmmm...tal vez cambie la dedicatoria, pero tienes que inspirarme – insinuó él con una mirada maliciosa.

¿Así? – inquirió ella besándole en la mejilla.

Ese intento fue muy debilucho. Podrías hacer algo mejor, – replicó él en tono de broma. – Yo quise decir algo como esto – dijo tomándola de sorpresa y besándola como si fuese la última vez que iba a hacerlo. Ella respondió a su caricia olvidándose por un rato de su curiosidad.

¡Espera! – dijo finalmente interrumpiendo el beso - ¿Cuándo podré leer la obra?

Pronto, cuando la haya terminado. Te prometo que tú serás la primera en leerla, pero ahora sigue convenciéndome. Te doy de plazo hasta que despunte el alba.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**De verdad me duele mucho hacerlas esperar demasiado... espero me puedan perdonar por este que les hago pasar...**

**Nos leemos mañana... Por que les subo la siguiente parte mañana por la noche...**


	17. Capitulo 17- Reencuentros Parte III

**AHORA SI YA NOS LA HARE ESPERAR MAS... Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUI LES TRAIGO LA ULTIMA PARTE DEL GRAN FINAL...**

* * *

**REENCUENTROS**

**Parte III**

**En casa**

Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría el paisaje que la limusina cruzaba lentamente. Era una mañana soleada y las luces reflejadas sobre la nieve brillaban entre la arboleda. La anciana estaba sentada en su mecedora mientras trabajaba en el bordado que tenía en las manos. Con dedos diligentes movía la aguja creando complicadas figuras mientras añadía una puntada a la otra. Sabía que el tiempo se le acababa y tenía que trabajar sostenidamente si quería terminar su labor manual y tenerla listo para el día señalado.

El sonido de unos pasos femeninos se escuchó en el pasillo y un segundo más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta con urgencia.

Adelante querida – le llamó la anciana y una joven con cabello negro sostenido en una cola de caballo y bellamente adornado con listones de seda entró en el cuarto.

¡Señorita Pony! – llamó la muchacha respirando con dificultad a causa de la emoción - ¡ Ya viene! ¡El auto acaba de dar la vuelta en la curva!

¡Dios mío, Annie! ¿Estás segura? – preguntó la dama dejando de lado el bastidor en el cual había estado trabajando.

¡Totalmente! Venga usted conmigo, Srita. Pony ¡Salgamos a recibirla! –dijo la joven morena ofreciendo su mano delicada a la anciana, que se sostuvo de ella con gesto nervioso, al tiempo que ambas mujeres salían de la habitación caminando hacia la entrada principal.

¿Te encuentras bien, Annie? – preguntó la Señorita Pony mientras caminaba a lo largo del corredor sintiendo que la mano de Annie flaqueaba.

Es sólo que me siento nerviosa. No sé si podré fingir que todo está bien entre Archie y yo – confesó.

No te preocupes, mi niña – dijo la Señorita Pony tratando de animar a la joven – Todos te ayudaremos con tus planes. La Hermana María y yo estamos muy orgullosas de tu valor.

Annie sintió, agradeciendo en silencio por el apoyo de la Señorita Pony.

Afuera, una pequeña multitud se había ya reunido en el patio. Los niños mayores ayudaban a los más pequeños a trepar sobre la barda para que pudieran ver mejor al lujoso auto que se acercaba a la casa. La Hermana María observaba calladamente apretando su pañuelo con ambas manos como si quisiese sacarle jugo. Annie y la Señorita Pony se unieron al grupo y la anciana limpió sus anteojos con su delantal, intentando distinguir qué era aquella manchita rosa, como una bandera ondeando al viento, que colgaba de una de las ventanillas del automóvil.

Conforme el auto se acercaba, la Señorita Pony pudo percibir que aquel pendón rosa era una lazo de chifón que adornaba un elegante sombrero sobre una cabellera rubia, cuyos rizos también ondeaban al aire.

¡Es nuestra Candy, Hermana María! – chilló la Señorita Pony, su voz desvaneciéndose entre los muchos gritos que saludaban a los recién llegados. Una mujer envuelta en un fino atuendo rosa y gris salió del vehículo, ayudada por un joven de cabellos castaños y porte distinguido.

Dos hombres rubios se apearon también del auto, pero aún cuando los niños sonrieron saludándoles con afabilidad, era obvio que el centro de atención en aquella mañana era la joven rubia con brillantes ojos verdes, quien besó cada mejilla sonrosada que la recibió con inocente afecto. Algunos niños nunca la habían visto antes porque se habían convertido en pensionados de aquella casa durante el tiempo en que la joven había estado ausente, pero habían escuchado las historias sobre la vivaz lidereza cuya memoria estaba siempre en la boca de todos aquellos que habitaban el Hogar de Pony.

Cuando la joven hubo saludado a cada chiquillo, comenzó a caminar hacia las figuras que la estaban esperando en la entrada. Las pupilas verdes miraron las tres mujeres tan distintas cuyas oraciones le habían dado fuerza durante los duros momentos que había vivido en Francia. Era casi un sueño ver aquellos rostros sonrientes, aquellas miradas cariñosas que ella había extrañado con todas sus fuerzas. Queridos e inolvidables rostros que ella amaba desde su infancia y que estaban ahí, saludándola y diciéndole calladamente "bienvenida a casa, Candice White"

¡Candy!- gritó la Señorita Pony con voz enronquecida, dando un paso al frente. La joven corrió hacia la anciana con sus ojos de esmeralda llenos de lágrimas.

¡Señorita Pony! ¡Señorita Pony! – gritó Candy al viento invernal - ¡Soy yo, Señorita Pony! ¡Candy! ¡Estoy de regreso! – repetía la rubia entre sollozos al tiempo que llegaba a los brazos de la mujer, sintiéndose de nuevo como una niña pequeña que acaba de despertarse de una pesadilla encontrándose en los brazos de su madre.

¡Mi niña! ¡Mi querida niña! – lloraba la Señorita Pony abrazando a Candy con ternura.

¡Candy, mi pequeña granuja!- la llamó la Hermana María y Candy abrió los brazos para incluir a la religiosa en el abrazo.

¡Hermana María! ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Mis madres! ¡Mis queridas madres! – fue todo lo que Candy pudo decir sintiendo que el dolor existe en este mundo solamente para enseñarnos a apreciar mejor los momentos felices que compartimos con aquellos que amamos.

Las tres mujeres permanecieron abrazadas por un buen rato hasta que aparentemente sus ojos acabaron por derramar todas las lágrimas que habían reprimido por casi dos años. Luego, la anciana soltó a la muchacha para observarla mejor. Se le veía más alta y espigada. Los días de trabajo duro seguramente la habían debilitado un poco, haciendo que sus mejillas luciesen un tanto más pálidas y acentuando su tez ya de por sí increíblemente blanca. Sin embargo, ella aún conservaba ese aire brioso y el natural rubor que coloreaba sus labios. Además, había un nuevo y chispeante lustre en sus ojos verdes que las dos damas nunca habían visto antes en Candy, el cual la hacía lucir aún más admirablemente hermosa. Era un cierto tipo de aura refrescante que invadía la presencia de la joven y contagiaba a todos a su alrededor con una inexplicable sensación de jovialidad y contento.

¡Luces tan bella y distinguida, mi niña! – fue todo lo que la Señorita Pony pudo decir antes de que la esbelta figura de la joven morena se acercara al trío.

¡Annie! ¡Mi querida Annie! – dijo Candy adelantándose para abrazar a su amiga de la infancia.

La joven morena abrazó a Candy casi con desesperación pensando que aquel momento le concedía la excusa perfecta para dar rienda suelta a sus tristezas en los brazos de su mejor amiga. Annie lloró abiertamente, sintiendo que la fuente de fortaleza que había extrañado por tanto tiempo había regresado a ella. No obstante, Annie no planeaba ventilar sus penas sobre los hombros de Candy como en el pasado. Todo lo contrario, la muchacha estaba resuelta a esconder sus problemas de la rubia y enfrentarlos por sí sola. Aún así, solamente el sentir a Candy a su lado, le daba a Annie renovados ánimos para continuar por el camino que ella había escogido y llorar en los brazos de su amiga, aún si fuese solamente por un corto instante, era una clase de liberación que Annie necesitaba urgentemente.

¡Ay Candy! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, muchacha terca! – dijo Annie sollozando suavemente, aún aferrada al cuello de Candy.

¡No me lo reproches ahora, Annie! No fue mi intención hacerles sufrir por mi culpa. Es sólo que tenía que estar ahí. Yo no lo sabía cuando me fui, pero tenía una cita con el destino a la que no podía faltar. Tú me comprendes ¿No es así? – preguntó Candy tratando de ver a Annie a los ojos.

Es verdad, Candy – admitió Annie con una tímida sonrisa iluminando su rostro como el sol en un día lluvioso – ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte que no puedo parar de llorar! - añadió entre sollozos

Vamos, no seas llorona y entremos a la casa. Traje regalos para todos – dijo la rubia sonriendo y toda la multitud detrás la siguió al interior de los muros del Hogar de Pony. La enorme perra que Candy había heredado de su primer paciente, a pesar de su ya avanzada edad, saltaba entre las piernas de todos mostrando su gran alegría por la llegada de la única persona que reconocía como ama, después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

La Navidad en el Hogar de Pony no había sido nunca tan perfecta ante los ojos de Candy desde los días en que Annie y Tom vivían con ella en la casa. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María se veían exactamente iguales como la muchacha las recordaba antes de su partida a Francia, pero sus rostros denotaban una alegría extraordinaria nacida del lujo inusual de tener juntos a sus hijos más queridos. Albert estaba radiante, transpirando satisfacción y alivio por cada uno de sus poros, lo cual hacía sentir a Candy profundamente feliz. El Sr. Cartwright y Jimmy se unieron al grupo aquel mismo día, y la joven rubia se sorprendió placenteramente al darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba creciendo tan rápido que ya casi parecía un adulto. Annie y Archie estaban también a su lado y para mejorar las cosas aún más, Patty, Tom y la abuela Martha O'Brien llegaron también durante la mañana. Pero el broche de oro era seguramente el hecho de tener consigo al hombre que amaba y que en su interior la joven comenzaba a sentir cómo una nueva esperanza iniciaba su crecimiento. Era sólo un presentimiento, pero apenas si podía contener su secreto gozo.

Era imposible presenciar la encantadora escena en el pequeño edificio y no sentir aquella calidez y contento ante el bello cuadro doméstico. Todas las damas participaron preparando la cena navideña. La Señorita Pony horneó su famosa tarta de Navidad, la Hermana María hizo su relleno especial para los pavos que Candy sacrificó con mano firme e impávida. Annie preparó la ensalada, Patty un delicioso puré de papas y la abuela Martha se hizo cargo del ponche con el peligroso resultado de que la pícara viejita le puso demasiado brandy haciendo la bebida demasiado fuerte para las damas.

Durante la tarde las tres muchachas adornaron el árbol de Navidad que Albert había traído de Lakewood. Candy trepó en una silla y luego a la chimenea con natural soltura de movimientos para coronar la punta del árbol con una estrella titilante, mientras sus dos amigas se divertían mirándola. Más tarde, todo el grupo se reunió en la sala para escuchar a la rubia narrar sus historias sobre una terca enfermera de ojos cafés que habían encontrado su propio camino en Francia, un valiente doctor que salvó la vida de una chica en una trinchera oscura o un camión que se quedó atorado en la nieve.

Sentado junto a la joven, Terri escuchaba en silencio, mientras varios pares de ojos juveniles le observaban con miradas recelosas. Los niños mayores aún no habían digerido la idea de que Candy estaba casada, y todavía estaban considerando si iban a aprobar y aceptar al nuevo miembro de la familia de Pony, cuyos movimientos parecían impregnados de una inconsciente elegancia, algo similar a la del Señor Cornwell, pero con un distintivo aire de insolencia.

Sin embargo, los invisibles lazos que unían al hombre con la rubia eran tan fuertes que los niños, siendo los seres sensibles que siempre son, poco a poco percibieron que nadie que pudiese amar a Candy con tan evidente intensidad, debería ser rechazado por ellos. El hielo terminó por romperse cuando la joven le dijo a los niños que Terri había luchado en el frente, noticia que fue recibida con los mas atónitos rostros, incluyendo el de Jimmy, y seguida por un gran número de preguntas que el joven respondió gustoso. Terri era un narrador natural y con mente rápida seleccionó aquellos fragmentos de la realidad que podían ser interesantes y no demasiado crudos para el joven auditorio. Pronto, toda la audiencia, tanto niños como adultos, estaba totalmente fascinada en el relato, cautivada por la experimentada voz del hombre, quien sabía cómo llegar a los corazones de las personas y seducirlas con su rico repertorio de modulaciones.

Todos estaban tan ensimismados en las anécdotas de Candy y Terri que solamente Annie notó cuando Archie dejó la habitación mientras una sombra de tristeza le cruzaba el rostro. La joven morena suspiró imperceptiblemente e hizo el esfuerzo de concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación. A pesar de su corazón herido, había decidido que era mejor dejar a Archie solo con sus demonios personales.

El joven caminó distraído a lo largo de estrecho pasillo de madera, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos. En su mente, recordó las múltiples escenas que había presenciado durante esos días, en las cuales Candy mostraba abiertamente su afecto hacia su esposo. Cariñosa y dulce como siempre había sido, la joven no dejaba pasar oportunidad para mirar a Terrence con ojos amorosos, regalarle una sonrisa especial, reírse con él como si compartieran bromas secretas que solamente podían entender con una mirada o, cuando ella pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando, mimarlo con ternura y algunas veces con un dejo de pasión. El joven actor, por su parte, no desperdiciaba la ocasión de tomar su mano o robarle un beso rápido con el consecuente sonrojo de la muchacha.

Las entrañas de Archie hervían de celos y dolor con cada uno de esos despliegue públicos de afecto, pero inconscientemente, con cada nueva prueba del amor de Candy por Terri, el joven millonario comenzaba a sentir que una enorme barrera crecía separándolo más y más de aquella mujer tan locamente enamorada de otro hombre. Aún así, su pecho aún le dolía tanto que era imposible mirar estoicamente.

¿Alguna vez aprenderé a olvidar este sentimiento, Candy? . . . Este amor que la vida ha vuelto prohibido . . . Este amor no correspondido que nunca me ha traído más que ansiedades y recuerdos agridulces, y ahora me paga con indiferencia. – se dijo y suspirando profundamente para ganar fuerzas, regresó a la sala.

Antes de la cena tres nuevos invitados llegaron inesperadamente. Eran Marvin Steward y dos hombres mayores, uno era bajo con barba canosa y expresión serena y el otro alto y con un poco de sobrepeso. Terrence y Albert, quienes parecían ser las únicas dos personas en el grupo que no se sorprendieron con las visitas, presentaron a los caballeros a la audiencia.

El señor Stewart era el abogado de mi padre y ahora administra mi pequeña fortuna en Inglaterra, – explicó Terri con sencillez- Le pedí que viniera a América con el propósito de reorganizar algunos de mis negocios, pero también para ayudarme en cierto asunto que no tuve tiempo de arreglar con anticipación. Pero por favor Candy, no me mires con esos ojos – el joven dijo defendiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de la mujer. – No es exactamente de negocios de lo que quiero hablar en este día, sino de ti y de mi. Albert pensó que sería una buena idea arreglar las cosas aquí mismo en presencia de todos ustedes, queridos amigos.

Aún no comprendo, Terri – respondió la rubia con ojos confundidos.

Bien, como todos ustedes saben ,– Terri continuó tomando las manos de Candy en las suyas, – esta joven dama a mi lado, me honró aceptando ser mi esposa hace unos meses, pero nuestra boda en París fue solamente religiosa. Aún cuando no me importan mucho los convencionalismos sociales, pensé que sería propio y práctico que nos casáramos también legalmente. Esa es la razón por la cual estos señores están aquí con nosotros. Así que, Candy ¿Querrías casarte conmigo por las leyes americanas y británicas?

Los ojos de Candy se suavizaron con las últimas palabras del joven, pero sin saber como reaccionar a la inesperada proposición simplemente se quedó muda.

¡Candy! ¡Se supone que debes decir que sí! – dijo la Hermana María, incapaz de reprimir su usual tono admonitorio.

La joven reaccionó con el regaño del a religiosa, riéndose de sí misma y el grupo se le unió divertido. Unos minutos más tarde se celebró la boda en la misma sala. Los muchachos se reían al ver a las damas, quienes habían reaccionado todas juntas con el mismo ánimo lloroso, lagrimeando en silencio mientras el Juez de Paz recitaba las frases de costumbre. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María apenas podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, y sus mentes volaron juntas a aquellos tiempos en que una Candy de escasos cuatro años de edad irrumpía ruidosamente en la misma sala donde ahora estaba a punto de firmar su acta de matrimonio.

Parece ayer cuando ella no era más que una cosita pequeñita ¿Lo recuerda, Señorita Pony?- susurró la monja al oído de la anciana.

¡Y ahora! ¡Es una mujer adulta! – respondió la Señorita Pony entre sollozos.

Mientras las damas continuaban su charla a susurros abundando en sus recuerdos, el hombre barbado continuaba con su discurso. Sus ojos pequeños se dirigieron a la joven enfrente de él y con el mismo tono rutinario preguntó:

¿Señorita Candice White Andley, acepta usted al Señor Terrence Greum, Conde de Grandchester, barón de Suffolk y Señor de Eastwood como su legítimo esposo?

La joven frunció el ceño asombrada, al tiempo que le lanzaba al hombre a su lado una mirada inquisitiva.

Olvidé decirte estos pequeños detalles acerca de mi. Te explico luego – Terri le musitó al oído – pero ahora, por favor, solamente di que sí, – le rogó poniendo una cara tan graciosa que ella no pudo contener la sonrisa.

Por supuesto que acepto, – dijo finalmente al hombre que estaba empezando a sentirse extraño ante aquella pareja que se susurraba secretos en medio de un momento tan formal.

Después del incidente la ceremonia continuó normalmente y ambos certificados fueron firmados. Más tarde, los tres hombres fueron invitados a unirse a la cena de aquella familia tan original y la invitación fue aceptada con agrado. Ya era lo bastante duro estar trabajando durante las fiestas para adicionalmente desperdiciar la oportunidad de una buena comida. El señor Stewart, quien era un hombre de formalidades, aprovechó aquel momento que siguió a la ceremonia para felicitar a los recién casados.

Mi Lord, mi Lady, debo expresarles mis más sinceras congratulaciones, – dijo el hombre afectadamente con un asentimiento gentil.

Gracias, señor Stewart, pero por favor, llámeme Candy como lo hacen todos mis amigos, – respondió la joven ofreciendo su mano al hombre con un gesto amable.

¡Ay no, mi Lady! – replicó el hombre enfáticamente. – He servido a la Casa de Grandchester desde mi juventud, y antes de mi, mi padre hizo lo mismo. Jamás podría dirigirme a ninguno de sus miembros con tanta familiaridad. Por favor, excúseme, pero ahora usted es la Condesa de Grandchester, y siempre me dirigiré a usted con el debido respeto, mi Lady – concluyó el hombre con una amable sonrisa, besando la mano de la joven.

Candy suspiró resignada pero internamente se aguantó las ganas de reír a todo pulmón hasta que ella y Terri tuvieron la oportunidad de estar solos, ya tarde aquella noche. Entonces, en la intimidad de la recámara, ambos bromearon y se rieron del excesivo sentido de la formalidad que tenían el pobre Stewart, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y les comenzó a doler el estómago.

¿Crees que la tía abuela me aceptará ahora que soy condesa? – preguntó Candy entre risas.

Tal vez, si no le molesta que yo sea un actor "indecente",- se carcajeó él quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata.

¡Oh no, mi Lord! ¿Cómo podría usted ser indecente? – replicó la mujer sarcásticamente mientras deshacía su rodete trenzado, dejando caer sus rizos rubios en una cascada sobre la espalda.

Está usted en lo correcto, mi lady. El nombre de familia debía ser suficiente para convertir a este par de bribones que somos en una pareja respetable, – bromeó sosteniendo a la joven en sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa.

Aunque, creo que mi Lord no tiene intenciones muy decentes ahora, – dijo ella con una risita sintiendo que él deslizaba hacia abajo los tirantes de su corpiño, acariciando sus hombros desnudos.

Mis intenciones contigo siempre han sido legítimas, – afirmó él en su defensa al tiempo que sus ojos se deleitaban en la generosa vista que le concedía el escote de la joven.

Tus manos y tus ojos traicionan a tus palabras, – contestó ella sintiendo los dedos de Terri en su espalda

¿Acaso la condesa le permitiría a su esposo amarla esta noche? – le preguntó sonriendo en tanto que la apretaba aún más en el abrazo y su aliento bañaba las mejillas de ella.

¡Hay niños en el cuarto de al lado! – objetó ella riéndose, casi desvaneciéndose bajo las caricias de él.

Entonces, nos esforzaremos por amar en silencio, – sugirió él llevando sus labios a unirse con los de ella. La muda respuesta de la joven a aquel beso le hizo comprender que no iba a rechazar su oferta.

Él terminó desabrochando los botones del corpiño y una mano femenina se encargó de apagar la única luz que iluminaba el cuarto. El resto fue discretamente cubierto por las sombras de la noche.

La tímida luz apenas si irrumpía en la penumbra de la modesta alcoba, entrando de puntillas a través de la vidriera de la ventana. El silencio era solamente interrumpido por una suave y rítmica respiración y el ocasional ruido del cuerpo de la mujer moviéndose inconscientemente bajo las sábanas. Él estaba sentado en la cama con aire relajado mientras vigilaba el sueño de su esposa.

El cabello caprichosamente rizado de Candy cubría la almohada y su espalda desnuda en un delicioso desorden que él no podía dejar de admirar. El dulce calor de su reciente intercambio amoroso aún perduraba sobre su piel y al interior de su alma. Era una sensación tan placentera que, por extraño que pareciera, él no podía conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos acariciaban a la mujer dormida a su lado tratando de imaginar los sueños que estaba teniendo. Entonces, se rió de si mismo y su posesividad al darse cuenta de que estaba deseando ser incluido en las imágenes subconscientes que ella estaba teniendo en su sueño.

El joven pensó que nunca había disfrutado de una Navidad como la que acaba de experimentar en aquel pequeño lugar entre las montañas. No tenía muchas memorias felices de su infancia y las pocas que podía recordar se veían siempre nubladas e imprecisas. No obstante, de repente ya no importaba más porque la vida parecía estarle recompensando por lo que le debía. Estaba decidido a crear nuevas memorias con aquellos que él amaba, recuerdos que serían dulces, claros e inolvidables.

Sonrió ante sus propósitos y repentinamente sintió una ligera incomodidad que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba sediento. Miró a su alrededor pero como no encontró agua por ningún lado de la habitación resolvió conseguirla por sí mismo. Así pues se vistió y salió de la recámara haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no interrumpir el sueño de la joven. Esperaba que su sentido común le ayudaría a encontrar lo que necesitaba en la cocina de aquella casa que aún no conocía muy bien.

Terri agradeció al sentido del orden de la Señorita Pony cuando llegó a la pequeña pero bien organizada cocina y encontró fácilmente una gran jarra con agua para beber. Se sirvió un vaso y estaba a punto de regresar a la recámara cuando escuchó un ruido viniendo de otra habitación que llamó su atención. El joven caminó hacia la sala y se sorprendió al encontrar una silueta parada cerca de la ventana. El fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea y sus llamas crujientes hicieron comprender a Terri que lo que había escuchado era el ruido de los leños que crepitaban al arder.

¿Estás insomne esta noche, Archie? – preguntó al hombre que aún no había notado su presencia.

El otro joven se volvió par mirar a quien lo había llamado y cuando descubrió la presencia de Terri no pudo controlar su franco disgusto.

No es de tu incumbencia ,– respondió con aspereza el hombre rubio. El hecho de que estaban solos en el cuarto y que había sido interrumpido en medio de sus reflexiones había provocado que Archie descuidara sus modales.

Terri se sorprendió ante la reacción grosera de su antiguo condiscípulo y de repente, una serie aislada de miradas, palabras y la pelea abortada que habían tenido unos días antes, encajaron unas con otras haciéndole comprender que ciertas cosas no habían cambiado con el tiempo.

Lamento haberte molestado, entonces,- dijo simplemente y estaba a punto de dejar el lugar cuando la respuesta de Archie le detuvo.

¿Molestarme? No, no es solamente eso lo que has hecho desde que llegaste a mi vida. - repuso el joven.

Terri, que nunca había sido un santo, se dio la vuelta y miró a Archie directo a sus ojos color ámbar, descubriendo el franco resentimiento que el joven guardaba contra él.

Bien, Archie – comenzó desafiante, – ya que estás tan de humor como para una conversación, me gustaría saber si ha sido sólo mi imaginación esta cierta . . . hostilidad hacia mi persona que he sentido en ti últimamente.

¡Tu percepción me asombra! – replicó Archie despectivamente mientras caminaba hacia el hombre para encararlo. – Vamos Terri, no es un secreto que yo nunca he sido miembro de tu club de admiradores. Discúlpame por no ser tan fácilmente seducido por tus encantos, como todos parecen hacerlo.

Pensé que nuestras diferencias se habían quedado en el pasado, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado, - respondió Terri sorbiendo el agua de su vaso despreocupadamente mientras se recargaba displicente sobre el muro.

Nuestras diferencias, como tú las llamas, estuvieron siempre basadas en una sola fuente y tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero, – fue la cínica respuesta de Archie.

Déjame pensarlo un momento . . . – Terri dijo, fingiendo estar buscando una razón que no podía recordar claramente. – Todo comenzó porque tú entraste a mi cuarto sin permiso y eso no me agradó, hasta donde yo tengo memoria . . . pero esas eran tonterías de chiquillos. No creo que eso sea lo que te está molestando ahora, Archie. De hecho, aún me pregunto cuál fue el verdadero motivo de nuestra mutua antipatía en la época del colegio.

Es muy simple ¡Tú no la mereces! – el rubio replicó atrevidamente, mientras sus ojos centelleaban con desprecio hacia Terri.

Muy bien . . .- exclamó el aristócrata irónicamente – Así que . . . después de todo este tiempo, el asunto aún se reduce a Candy ¿No es así? Siempre fue ella, desde el principio, pero nunca tuvimos el valor de admitirlo entonces. Al menos hemos madurado lo suficiente para enfrentar esta verdad ¡Es un gran avance!

¡Muy chistoso! – respondió el millonario con desdeño – Todo es una broma para ti ¿No es así? Nunca vamos a llegar a ningún tipo de entendimiento.

¡Espera! Estás equivocado. Al menos hay algo en que ambos coincidimos – arguyó Terri dejando la pared y aproximándose al rubio.

¿De verdad? ¿Qué?

Dices que no la merezco . . . y estoy de acuerdo en eso ¿Cómo podría yo merecerla? – admitió el joven actor, con honestidad reflejada en la voz por la primera vez en la conversación. – Pero sucede que ella hizo su elección – añadió finalmente.

¡La cual nunca entenderé! - repuso Archie. – No aceptaré que la misma persona que la hizo sufrir tanto esté ahora recibiendo su afecto más ferviente ¡Tú lastimaste y humillaste a Candy cuando rompiste con ella por causa de otra mujer! – el joven le reprochó con vehemencia. – Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, y ahora . . ¡aquí estás, como si no hubiese pasado nada!

¿Y tú crees que estuve en un lecho de rosas todo este tiempo? – Terri preguntó defensivo. – Admito que cometí muchos errores en el pasado, pero nunca quise lastimarla . . . De todas formas, a la postre, ya no cuenta lo que hice o dejé de hacer, sino que ella me ha perdonado porque me ama, y eso es lo que tú no puedes perdonarme ¿No es así? – preguntó el joven desafiante.

Yo jamás la habría lastimado así, porque la amo más que a mi propia vida, – replicó Archie con arrogancia.

¿Y si la amabas tanto, entonces por qué no luchaste por su amor en el pasado?- el hombre inquirió desafiante.

Ese es mi problema. – Archie replicó desviando la intencionada mirada de Terri.

No, Archie, no te mientas a ti mismo. Al menos sé franco por esta vez y enfrenta las razones que tuviste para involucrarte con Annie en lugar de luchar por el amor de Candy. – dijo Terri sorprendiendo al joven magnate con su argumento.

¡Lo hice porque Candy me lo pidió! – fue todo lo que Archie pudo decir en su defensa.

¡Muy bien! ¡Y yo rompí con Candy porque ella me pidió que cuidase de Susana! – Terri continuó. – Entonces, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes y no se me puede culpar a mi más que a ti, amigo.

Archie trató de defenderse de aquella nueva acusación, pero en el fondo comprendió que Terri tenía razón, así que se quedó callado.

No me respondes ¿Verdad, Archie? – continuó el actor, suavizando el tono ligeramente. - Siento muchísimo darme cuenta de la penosa situación en la que te encuentras, pero si quieres endilgarme sentimientos de culpa que no me corresponden no lo voy a permitir. Ambos nos enamoramos de ella, tuvimos nuestras oportunidades y cometimos nuestros errores, el mundo giró y en sus movimientos el destino me favoreció. He aprendido que el amor no es cuestión de méritos sino de dar y recibir. – dijo Terri con firmeza.

Esa filosofía suena muy conveniente para ti, – Archie miró de nuevo a Terri con amargura.

¡Sí, las cosas resultaron convenientes, pero no es mi culpa! Entiende que las circunstancias simplemente se dieron. Nunca planeé lastimarte con mi felicidad, pero la vida a veces nos lleva a ese tipo de resultados, Archie.

Aún así, no me pidas que sea tu amigo cuando ya sabes mis sentimientos, – insistió Archie menos agresivamente.

Terri guardó silencio por un momento. Las últimas palabras de Archie le hicieron lamentar su dura reacción hacia Archie. Después de todo, una parte de él simpatizaba con el dolor del joven magnate, y haciendo una pausa intentó buscar las palabras correctas que decir.

Desearía que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre los dos – dijo finalmente, – Aún más, todavía espero que algún día la situación cambie para ambos.

No podría prometerte nada ahora – replicó Archie con voz enronquecida – pero tú . . . sólo asegúrate de hacerla feliz, si no quieres tener un enemigo declarado en mí – concluyó volviendo el rostro.

Ni siquiera tienes que decirlo. Yo me haré cargo de eso. Buenas noches, Archie, – Terri le dijo al joven y sintiendo que la desagradable conversación había llegado a su fin, se volvió para dejar la habitación.

Terrence – le llamó Archie con los ojos perdidos en las llamas de la chimenea.

¿Si?

Por favor, nunca dejes que ella se entere de mis sentimientos, – suplicó Archie tragándose su orgullo.

No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, hasta donde me concierne. Tienes mi palabra, – respondió el joven actor amablemente sabiendo que había sido muy difícil para Archie hacer esa petición.

Gracias – dijo el joven sinceramente.

Terri asintió pero antes de dar la espalda para salir del cuarto decidió que todavía tenía algo que decir.

Archie . . . supera esto . . . Sé que suena ridículo viniendo de mi y tal vez, yo sea la última persona sobre la Tierra de quien tomarías un consejo, pero depende de ti si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa amargura por dentro – y diciendo estas últimas palabras, el joven moreno salió del salón dejando a Archie solo con el estruendo de sus luchas interiores.

Charles Ellis sorbió una vez más el café y encontró que ya estaba frío, así que dejó de lado la taza con fastidio. Dobló su cuerpo para leer otra vez la última línea que había escrito en la máquina de escribir y por la centésima vez se preguntó si pasaría toda su vida haciendo la misma frívola labor. Trabajaba para el New York Times, eso era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, pero ser reportero de la sección de espectáculos no era su idea de una carrera interesante. Tenía treinta años y era demasiado ambicioso para pasar su tiempo persiguiendo a prima donas arrogantes. volubles estrellas, o todo clase de evasivas celebridades. Amaba el arte pero soñaba con la acción de la sección de política.

Charles gruñó una maldición y continuó mecanografiando con dedos hábiles mientras ojeaba sus notas de tiempo en tiempo. Otro hombre joven caminó hacia su escritorio y dándose cuenta de que Ellis estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo, golpeteó sobre la superficie de madera con un lápiz, con el fin de captar la atención de Charles.

¿Qué pasa Ruddy? – preguntó Ellis sin despegar los ojos de las páginas que estaba mecanografiando.

Tengo la información que necesitamos – Ruddy dijo orgullosamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

¡Ay no! ¡Ese mocoso presuntuoso de nuevo! ¿De verdad tenemos que cubrir esa nota?- preguntó Ellis molesto.

Tú sabes bien que si – el pelirrojo Ruddy sentenció encogiendo los hombros.

¿Pero cómo sabes que estará aquí mañana? – preguntó Charles borrando un error en su reportaje.

Uno de mis amigos en Chicago acaba de telefonearme. El mocoso presuntuoso, como lo llamas, estará aquí a las diez de la mañana, más o menos.

¿Cuándo nos libraremos de él? – se quejó Charles mientras se estiraba - ¡Esta pesadilla ya ha durado por años!

No deberías quejarte, Charlie – objetó el fotógrafo – Tienes este trabajo gracias a la primera entrevista que él te dio.

Lo sé . . . pero recuerda que eso de entrevistar a un arrogante témpano de hielo no es un trabajo muy placentero, – objetó Ellis limpiando sus anteojos con un pañuelo.

Pero tú debes caerle bien de algún modo, porque no da entrevistas a nadie más. – respondió Ruddy.

Bueno, la primera ocasión fue cuestión de suerte. Yo estaba en el lugar preciso y el tipo estaba algo bebido. Aunque de todas formas no dijo mucho, – explicó Ellis, – más tarde se hizo como un hábito. Él se acordó de mi de aquella primera vez y simplemente me escogió entre los demás reporteros.

Pero mañana habrá muchos de nosotros en la estación. Él no ha dicho una sola palabra a la prensa desde que regresó de Francia . . . y está además esa dama que lo acompaña. Todos quieren saber quién es ella.

Como si me importaran los romances del muchachito ese, cuando hay otras muchas noticias interesantes que podría estar cubriendo, – respondió Ellis con desdén.

Pero tu dices que te gusta su trabajo ¿O me equivoco? - preguntó Ruddy curioso.

Bueno, eso es diferente. Es un actor talentoso, eso no se puede negar ¡Pero es TAN DIFÍCIL tratar con él! – gruñó Ellis con exasperación.

Vamos, Charlie, anímate. Y vete a la cama temprano, tendremos que estar ahí antes de que llegue el tren.

Está bien, estaré ahí, - masculló Ellis mientras continuaba escribiendo al tiempo que Ruddy dejaba la oficina.

A la mañana siguiente Charles Ellis y Rudolph O'Neal estaban esperando en la estación del tren, pero así como el último de ellos había dicho, no eran los únicos reporteros presentes. De hecho, el andén estaba lleno de gente de prensa, todos ellos listos con sus cámaras, luces y libretas de apuntes. El tren estaba retrasado y por lo tanto el grupo se puso nervioso y algo aburrido, aunque eso era parte de su cansado oficio y todos tenían que aceptarlo.

A las diez treinta y cinco el tren llegó finalmente y los pasajeros empezaron a descender con lentitud. Los reporteros esperaron calmadamente hasta que el hombre que buscaban apareció en escena, usando un sobretodo negro, traje oscuro y su usual aire de arrogancia. Con un par de fríos ojos azules, el hombre miró a la multitud que estaba obviamente esperándolo, y ladeando un poco la cabeza murmuró unas cuantas palabras a la joven que se sostenía de su brazo. La dama, vestida en un abrigo verde oscuro con una falda del mismo color, ocultaba su rostro detrás de un velo de tul que ornamentaba su sombrero.

La pareja comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la plataforma seguida de dos hombres que llevaban el equipaje y la multitud de reporteros que hacían llover preguntas a cada paso. El joven avanzó naturalmente sin responder a las cuestiones de la prensa mientras las cámaras continuaban haciendo estallar sus luces sobre él y su acompañante. Ellis, como el resto de sus colegas, empujaba a los que estaban en frente de él y cada vez que le era posible, lanzaba al aire una pregunta al tiempo que Ruddy se esforzaba por tomar una buena foto de la pareja.

El grupo llegó a la calle donde aguardaba un auto. El chofer abrió la puerta pero antes de que la dama se subiera al vehículo, el joven se detuvo para volverse a ver a los reporteros detrás suyo.

¿Cuál era la pregunta, caballeros? – preguntó casualmente como si no hubiese escuchado muy bien.

¿Cuándo lo veremos de nuevo en escena, Sr. Grandchester? – preguntó una voz.

¿Por qué fue usted a Illinois? – fue la segunda pregunta.

¿Quién es la dama que lo acompaña, señor? – fue inevitable que alguien más preguntara.

El joven sonrió ligeramente para el gran desconcierto de los reporteros, quienes estaban acostumbrados a la grosera insolencia del actor pero no a sus sonrisas.

Está bien, tres respuestas solamente, – replicó y el grupo guardó silencio – Primero, estaré en una nueva obra para el próximo febrero, pero deben preguntarle a Robert Hathaway al respecto. En segundo lugar, fui a Illinois a hacer algo muy común, pasar las fiestas con algunos de mis amigos, y tercero, la dama que me acompaña – se detuvo mirando a la joven cuya mano aún reposaba en su brazo, – me honra con ser mi esposa. Eso es todo caballeros, – e inmediatamente después, el hombre ayudó a la mujer a subirse al auto y él mismo hizo lo propio, ignorando la avalancha de preguntas que siguieron.

El auto comenzó a moverse lentamente entre el gentío. Los hombres de prensa aún insistían caminando cerca del auto, siguiendo su usual táctica, aún cuando sabían que no había muchas posibilidades de conseguir más información en ese momento. Sorpendentemente, la ventanilla del auto bajó de repente y Ellis, que estaba justo enfrente, logró hacer otra pregunta a la joven que estaba al interior del vehículo.

Su nombre, señora, por favor – rogó.

La joven levantó el velo de su sombrero graciosamente, permitiendo que el reportero viera la luz de sus ojos verdes y su amable sonrisa.

Candy, – dijo ella con sencillez y el auto aceleró dejando atrás al grupo.

Ellis y O'Neil detuvieron su carrera por un segundo tratando de recuperarse del esfuerzo empleado en empujar, correr y gritar, todo al mismo tiempo.

¿La tomaste, Ruddy? – preguntó Ellis a su compañero, aún sin aliento.

¡Por supuesto! Justo a tiempo, cuando ella descubrió su cara, una cara bonita, por cierto. El mocoso presuntuoso no tiene mal gusto, – sugirió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

¡Perfecto! Vayamos ahora a la oficina –dijo el reportero ignorando el último comentario de Ruddy .

Sabes, Charlie – comentó Ruddy mientras caminaban hacia el lugar en donde Charles había dejado su viejo modelo T, - no me vas a creer esto, pero me parece que he visto a esta joven antes.

¿De verdad? ¿Dónde? Haríamos una nota increíble si pudiéramos incluir los detalles de su origen.

Creo que es miembro de una importante familia de Chicago, – dijo Ruddy rascándose la nuca, intentando recordar la época en que había estado trabajando en aquella ciudad.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ellis intrigado al tiempo que encendía el motor.

Solamente déjame cotejar mi portafolio. Debo tener alguna foto de esa chica que te mencioné. Podemos comparar.

Muy bien. Entonces vamos a tu apartamento a conseguir el portafolio.

¡Oye! Primero quiero comer algo. No tuve tiempo de desayunar, –refunfuñó Ruddy.

¡Olvídalo! Tenemos que dejar lista la nota para el suplemento – dijo Charles con decisión.

¡CARAY! ¡Qué oficio este de reportero!

Había sido una celebración de Año Nuevo más en la mansión de los Leagan. El salón de recepciones de la casa y el jardín estaban en completo desorden, todos cubiertos de serpentinas y confeti. La champaña había corrido libremente en todos los vasos con la lógica consecuencia de varias toneladas de basura y uno que otro cuerpo inconsciente de algún invitado que aún yacía en el suelo.

Eliza se despertó muy tarde, después del medio día, con un terrible dolor de cabeza taladrándole las sienes. Se sentó sobre la cama y con una mano hizo sonar la campanilla para llamar a la mucama, que inmediatamente apareció en la alcoba con la usual poción que le daba a su patrona cada vez que ésta sufría una resaca. Eliza miró a su reflejo en el gran espejo de su recámara y recordó que había estado esperando a Archie en vano. El joven nunca había llegado a la fiesta poniéndola del peor humor posible con ese desaire y arruinándole la noche. Después de todo, la joven había pasado horas acicalándose para lucir lo más seductora posible, sólo para probar suerte con su primo, quien se había convertido en su nuevo blanco, especialmente cuando estaba libre y había sido nombrado jefe de la familia recientemente.

Ay, querido Archie, ahora eres lo que yo llamo un buen partido. No me voy a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Este fue solamente mi primer intento – pensó y se levantó de la cama para ponerse su bata de seda. Luego, tomando una copia del New York Times en una mano y un vaso con su poción en la otra, dejó la habitación. – Feliz Año Nuevo, hermano – la joven dijo alegremente al irrumpir en la alcoba de Neil que aún se encontraba en tinieblas.

¿Podrías hablar quedo? – respondió una voz masculina algo enronquecida, desde la cama.

Vamos, Neil, anímate y toma algo de esto, – replicó ella sentándose en la cama, convidando a su hermano de su mismo brebaje, el cuál él aceptó de buen grado – Henos aquí, en 1919. Este será mi año de suerte, vas a ver. Me voy a casar muy pronto.

Eso dijiste el año pasado -Neil repuso burlonamente.

¡Bobo! – Eliza gimoteó, – tú mismo deberías empezar a preocuparte por encontrar esposa.

El joven le dio a su hermana el vaso vacío y sin responder al comentario de Eliza, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Neil miró su reflejo mientras se lavaba la cara y una vez más el mismo pensamiento vino a su mente. La guerra había terminado hacía casi dos meses pero no había escuchado nada acerca de Candy. Sin miramientos le había preguntado a Albert acerca de ella, pero el hombre había contestado con evasivas. "¿Dónde está ella?" continuaba Neil preguntándose y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Neil intentó recordar los ojos de la joven pero aún esa imagen comenzaba a borrarse en su memoria. Tres meses más y serían ya dos años desde la última vez que la había visto. Tal vez el recuerdo de las hermosas pupilas de la muchacha comenzaba a desvanecerse en su cabeza, pero para su desgracia, los sentimientos encontrados que ella le inspiraba estaban aún frescos. El joven secó sus cabellos color marrón con movimientos enérgicos de la toalla mientras se preguntaba, una vez más en un millón de veces, cómo podía odiar y desear a la misma mujer con tanta intensidad.

¡Eres un idiota enfermizo y obsesivo! – se dijo a sí mismo mirándose al espejo. - Puede ser, - se respondió en un diálogo interno en tanto que su hermana continuaba parloteando en la recámara, – pero es la culpa de esa mujer terca por ser tan evasiva. Eso sólo ha incrementado mi encaprichamiento con ella. Cuando regreses, Candice, te voy a perseguir hasta caerme muerto. Con Albert lejos, será mucho más fácil.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su hermano, Eliza leía el periódico tranquilamente, saltando de sección en sección sin gran concentración. Fue entonces que un par de fotos en el suplemento llamaron su atención, haciendo palidecer a la joven cuando reconoció los rostros en las fotografías.

¡ Maldita perra! – gritó la joven acremente – ¡Al fin se salió con la suya, esa huérfana muerta de hambre!

¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema, Eliza? – preguntó Neil irritado por los alaridos de su hermana – te dije que no subieras la voz. ¡Tengo un horrenda jaqueca! – se quejó el hombre saliendo del baño.

¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? – continuó Eliza con el mismo tono. – Toma esto y date cuenta de lo que tu querida bastarda ha hecho. Ha estado muy ocupada, eso está muy claro, – dijo la mujer dándole el periódico a su hermano.

Neil tomó el diario con manos vacilantes y vio la foto que mostraba a Candy elegantemente vestida y caminando del brazo de Terri. Su rostro estaba cubierto por el velo de un sombrero pero sólo en caso de que hubiese alguna duda sobre la identidad de la joven, ella volvía a aparecer sonriente y en un acercamiento, en una segunda foto.

" Dos enfant terribles unidos por el destino. Sorprendiendo a todas sus admiradoras Terrence Grandchester contrae matrimonio secretamente con una excéntrica heredera de Chicago." Era la nota en el encabezado.

¡ Esto no puede ser verdad! – gritó Neil arrojando el periódico al piso con gran ira - ¿Cómo lo logró? ¡Infeliz! – preguntó a su hermana que caminaba nerviosamente de un lado al otro de la recámara.

No te asombres, hermano ¡Ella siempre ha sido una verdadera bruja! – replicó Eliza – Se debió haber encontrado con Terri, él estaba solo, vulnerable . . .

Cuando dije infeliz me refería a ese bastardo de Terrence, – gruñó Neil.

No hay diferencia ¡Los dos son unos infelices y unos bastardos! – concluyó la mujer desplomándose sobre un sofá - ¡Yo debería haber estado en su lugar! – masculló amargamente - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

¡Por supuesto! ¡ Que el idiota inglés esta acostándose con la mujer que yo quería para mi! – barbotó Neil iracundo.

¡Eso me importa un bledo! – gritó Eliza desesperándose ante la incapacidad de su hermano de comprenderla. – Hace un par de años el padre de Terri murió y no solamente le heredó parte de su fortuna, sino también un título ¡Ahora la huérfana de Pony es una "lady"! ¡Esa debía haber sido yo! . . . .¿Qué estás haciendo Neil? – preguntó Eliza al ver que su hermano estaba marcando un número con dedos temblorosos.

Llamo a Buzzy para conseguir una nueva dosis. Creo que la necesito – explicó.

Entonces dile que estoy disponible esta noche. Necesito hacer algo para olvidarme de esto.

Tómate un whisky, hermana. Te ayudará por un rato, – ofreció el joven sirviendo una copa para cada uno. En el fondo, Neil sabía bien que esa solución era sólo temporal.

Dos enfant terribles unen sus destinos – Terri se carcajeó leyendo en voz alta mientras bebía algo de té – ¡Este Ellis es muy gracioso! Le encantan los títulos grandilocuentes.

¿Conoces al periodista que escribió la nota? – preguntó Candy tratando de acomodar sus indomables rizos. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, junto a Terri, después de que ambos habían acabado de desayunar.

Sí, lo he conocido por un buen tiempo. Es un buen hombre, aunque me temo que le hecho la vida imposible cada vez que me ha entrevistado. Pero es el único reportero en quien confío, – replicó mirando a la joven a su lado y pensando que se veía encantadora en aquél negligé azul violáceo que llevaba puesto.

¿Por qué? Si se puede saber, – inquirió ella curiosa reposando su mentón en el hombro de él.

Bueno, una vez me probó que era lo suficientemente honesto como para no publicar algo que yo le había dicho cuando estaba demasiado borracho como para mantener la boca cerrada, – dijo el joven al tiempo que disfrutaba las caricias de la muchacha en su cuello.

¡Eso fue muy lindo de su parte!

Pero yo estoy mirando algo mucho más lindo que eso, – repuso él dejando la taza vacía y el diario sobre la mesa de noche - ¡Ven acá! – le ordenó dulcemente abriendo los brazos. La mujer no le hizo esperar.

Feliz Año Nuevo – le dijo ella rodando con él bajo las sábanas.

Y feliz aniversario también, – le contestó él entre besos.

Hacia fines de febrero, Terrence se tornó un tanto nervioso e irritable. Su reaparición en el escenario estaba a punto de darse y el joven no podía evitar su intranquilidad. Además, iba a actuar en una comedia, género en el cual no había incursionado tanto como en la tragedia, y un ligero sentimiento de inseguridad lo molestaba a ratos. No obstante, Robert Hathaway y sus colegas estaban más que felices con Terri. Benjamín Maddox, un nuevo tramoyista, aún impresionado por los súbitos arrebatos del joven actor, preguntó en una ocasión cómo es que los demás podían aguantar el temperamento del artista.

¡Ay no! ¡Esto no es nada!- replicó Joseph, uno de sus colegas - ¡Lo deberías de haber visto antes! ¡Eso sí que era un infierno! ¡Nada parecía complacerle! ¡Ahora se ha amansado mucho! Está algo nervioso por causa de la premier, pero ya se le pasará.

Entonces me alegro de no haberlo conocido antes, – concluyó Benjamín riéndose.

Pero los miembros de la compañía Stratford no eran los únicos en agradecer los ligeros pero positivos cambios en el temperamento del joven. Aquellos que apreciaban más esas mejoras eran los sirvientes que trabajaban en la casa del actor. No sólo estaba él más amable, sino que aún en sus peores momentos los sirvientes ya no tenían que temer el enfrentarlo directamente como en el pasado.

Era interesante ver como una mujercita, como la joven señora Grandchester, podía controlar la situación con mano suave. A pesar de su falta de experiencia como ama de casa, Candy se había adaptado pronto a su nueva vida. Había tomado una actitud abierta, demostrando que estaba dispuesta a aprender de los empleados que trabajaban a su servicio, considerándolos como sus iguales y compañeros de trabajo. Los sirvientes sintieron inmediatamente el cambio y, como la mayoría de las personas, simplemente se rindieron al carisma de Candy. Los cinco miembros del servicio se pusieron más que contentos cuando se dieron cuenta de que de ahí en adelante tendrían que tratar con aquella simpática joven dama, en lugar de su irritable marido.

Bess y Lorie, cocinera y mucama respectivamente, ya conocían la curiosa rutina. El joven señor Grandchester llegaba echando chispas porque algo no había salido bien en el trabajo. Luego, su esposa lo saludaba con una sonrisa, ignorando el enojo en el rostro de su marido, y el fuego empezaba a apagarse lentamente. El hombre subía en silencio hasta su estudio y se quedaba ahí por un rato hasta que la mujer le llevaba el té ella misma – excusando a la sirvienta de tan temida tarea. – Lo que sea que ocurría dentro de aquel cuarto no era de la incumbencia de los sirvientes. Aquello que realmente les importaba era el efecto y cómo al final del misterioso proceso, el joven reaparecía en el comedor domado y hasta amable.

Por otra parte, durante los días en que él estaba de mejor humor, lo cual sucedía más y más a menudo, los sirvientes pudieron descubrir que el joven podía ser una persona encantadora. Era claro que la señora Grandchester sabía cómo manejar los hilos secretos en el corazón del joven.

¡Es conmovedor ver cómo la ama! – comentó Bess con Lorie una vez que hablaban solas en la cocina.

Es cierto – sonrió la sirvienta – Creo que nunca lo vimos verdaderamente enamorado hasta ahora.

Y así pasaban los días en el número 25 de Columbus Drive.

Durante esas fechas, Annie visitó a Candy para contarle las noticias de su rompimiento con Archibald. Cuando la rubia se enteró de lo ocurrido a penas pudo creer en las reacciones de su vieja amiga. Al principio se preocupó mucho por Annie, pero la morena lucía tan sorprendentemente segura y entusiasmada con sus planes que Candy terminó por comprender que su amiga de la infancia estaba madurando evidentemente y haciéndose cargo de la dirección que su vida tomaba.

Annie solamente se quedó en Nueva York por una semana. Pronto, la joven tomó sus maletas y después de despedirse de los Grandchester y de su padre – quien había viajado con ella desde Chicago – abordó un barco para comenzar su largo viaje hasta Italia. Una semana más tarde Albert hizo lo propio, emprendiendo una nueva aventura que cambiaría su vida.

Con dos de las personas más importantes en su vida partiendo para tierras lejanas por tiempo indefinido, se hubiese creído que la felicidad de Candy se vería eclipsada. Sin embargo, ella tenía una nueva razón para sentirse fuerte y contenta. Solamente estaba esperando por el momento adecuado para compartir sus buenas noticias y la ocasión se presentó cierta noche después de la cena.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la joven a su esposo cuando estaba revisando los bolsillos de su chaqueta para enviarla a la lavandería. El joven miró el sobre que Candy tenía en las manos y su rostro denotó fastidio.

Eso es algo que me gustaría ignorar, – replicó con indiferencia saliendo de la regadera. – Es una invitación para una de las aburridas recepciones que ofrece el señor Walter Hirschmann, un viejo crítico aún más aburrido que sus propias fiestas – añadió Terri burlonamente.

Ya veo ¿La tiro entonces? – preguntó ella naturalmente y viendo que él dudaba, comprendió que a pesar de su renuencia, la fiesta era algo importante - ¿O . . . hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?

Bueno, sí, – respondió él desplomándose sobre la cama – Este hombre es un crítico cuyas invitaciones he . . . digamos . . . declinado en el pasado

Quieres decir que lo has desairado varias veces, – dijo ella abiertamente con una mirada intencionada.

Está bien, lo he despreciado, si quieres ponerlo en esos términos, – aceptó él alzando los ojos.

¿No es peligroso para tu carrera tratar así a un crítico? – preguntó ella intrigada.

Ahora hablas como Robert y mi madre ¡No sé ni para qué te dije esto! – se lamentó el joven.

Candy percibió el conflicto interno de Terri y tratando de suavizar la situación se sentó junto a él despejándole la frente del cabello que le caía sobre los ojos, intentando calmarlo.

¿De verdad este señor Hirschmann es tan fastidioso? – musitó ella dulcemente – Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad y evitar más problemas. No quiere decir que vayas a actuar sólo para complacer a este hombre. Serían simplemente una cortesía de tu parte. Además no tienes que quedarte toda la noche ¿O sí?

El joven la miró no muy convencido pero ella sintió que estaba a punto de rendirse, así que continuó y decidió abrir el sobre.

Mira, inclusive me menciona en la invitación ¡Eso fue muy amable de su parte! – dijo ella sonriente - ¡Vamos, Terri! Tal vez pueda ser hasta divertido. Nunca se sabe. Anda, di que iremos.

¿Y qué gano yo con mi sacrificio? – regateó él astutamente, comenzando a encontrar el lado agradable del asunto.

Candy observó la fecha en la invitación dándose cuenta de que se ajustaba a sus propósitos a la perfección.

¡Ah! ¿Te has dado cuenta que la fiesta es el mismo día de la premier?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa vivaz.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Si el execrable vejete quiere tenerme sufriendo justo enfrente de él! – se quejó él – Pero no te salgas del tema, dime lo que yo ganaría.

Tendré una sorpresa para ti ese día, pero no la tendrás hasta que regresemos de la fiesta . . . a una hora razonable de modo que nuestros anfitriones no se sientan ofendidos – advirtió ella.

¿Me gustará la sorpresa? – preguntó aún dudoso

Ummmmm . . . . digamos que espero que te guste, – respondió ella y él finalmente asintió aceptando. Después de entonces el joven simplemente se olvidó del asunto porque se dedicó a otras preocupaciones más placenteras.

Finalmente, el día esperado llegó y a pesar de la ansiedad de Terri todo salió a las mil maravillas. Como de costumbre, deslumbró con su talento en el escenario. Su Petruchio fue cálidamente recibido por al exigente audiencia neoyorkina. Él no estaba del todo consciente de ello pero su desempeño en escena reflejaba una nueva madurez que el público reconocía y también apreciaba. Cuando el telón se alzó por última vez para que los actores pudiesen agradecer al público por la prolongada ovación, él alzó los ojos hacia el palco del proscenio para ver las caras sonrientes de Eleanor y Candy que se unían al aplauso. La mirada de la joven se encontró con la de él dejándole leer en sus ojos cuán orgullosa se sentía por él. Luego entonces, las preocupaciones por la fiesta de Hirshmann fueron dejadas en segundo término.

Más tarde, la misma noche, Candy descubrió que Terri había juzgado apropiadamente al señor Hirshmann, quien era efectivamente, aburrido, esnob y artificial, pero sus fiestas no eran tan malas porque el hombre conocía a mucha gente interesante que hacía la noche menos fastidiosa. Irónicamente la señora Hirshmann era una amable dama de mediana edad, quizá demasiado joven para el viejo crítico, que fue inmediatamente cautivada por la novedad de Broadway aquella temporada, dicho de otro modo, por la esposa de Terri. La joven atrajo la atención de los invitados desde que puso el primer pie en el recibidor de la casa y para mediados de la velada Terri se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban tan mal como él había pensado. La pareja bailó un buen rato, disfrutando de su mutua cercanía y de la libertad de estar juntos en público. Él no tuvo que atisbar a su reloj como usualmente lo hacía en las raras ocasiones que asistían a ese tipo de fiestas. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era hora de retirarse.

Había sido un día fatigante y cuando llegaron a su casa, ya muy tarde aquella noche, el joven simplemente se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito. La joven se sentó frente al tocador quitándose las joyas que había usado en la velada. Observó brevemente el collar de brillantes que su esposo le había regalado como presente de Año Nuevo y luego lo guardó en un pequeño cofre. Después continuó quitándose las horquillas que sostenían su peinado, liberando los rizos rubios, poco a poco. Sentado en la chimenea, Terri observaba el ritual femenino con ojos divertidos, admirando el placentero contraste entre la blanca piel de la mujer con las luces negras de su vestido de raso y guipure. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que le estaba quemando por dentro y la lentitud de Candy lo estaba desesperando.

La muchacha pareció ignorar la ansiedad de Terri y continuaba su tarea mientras comentaba sobre la fiesta y la obra. El joven le contestaba sin prestar mucha atención, parte de él consumiéndose en curiosidad por la supuesta sorpresa que ella le había prometido y la otra parte comenzando a perderse en la escena de su esposa quitándose la ropa frente a él con movimientos naturales. Aún así él no quería dar a conocer sus ansias.

Candy se metió al baño y no salió de él hasta unos minutos después, olorosa a rosas frescas y usando una bata blanca. Se paró en la entrada de la recámara, mirando al joven aún vestido con el frac, con la impaciencia dibujada en sus gallardas facciones. Se rió internamente decidiendo que ya era hora de liberarlo de su atormentadora curiosidad y finalmente caminó hacia él sentándose en sus rodillas.

¡Luego entonces, me vas a pagar por el gran sacrificio que hice por ti esta noche? – dijo él abandonando su silencio.

¡Ah sí! – respondió ella distraída – Ummmm...¿Es realmente urgente para ti tener tu sorpresa justo ahora? – preguntó ella disfrutando el efecto del fuego sobre los ojos verde azules de él

¡No me vas a decir ahora que no lo tienes ahora mismo! ¿ Verdad? – replicó él con un ligero signo de desilusión que le hizo a ella pensar cuán infantil él podía ser a veces.

Bueno, sí y no, – se sonrió la mujer, deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata de él.

¡Vamos! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Hice lo que tú querías y me gané mi premio! – insistió sin saber si sentirse enojado o excitado ante la proximidad del cuerpo de la mujer, sintiendo ya sobre su cara el olor a fresas del aliento de ella.

El joven miró a los ojos color esmeralda que brillaban con picardía y comenzó a sospechar que había sido víctima de una trampa.

¡Creo que me mentiste! – repuso desconfiado.

¡No es así! – se rió ella abiertamente, decidiendo que él ya había sufrido bastante. – Tengo parte de tu sorpresa, el resto vendrá después – y con estas últimas palabras Candy se puso de pie y caminó hasta su tocador, sacando un gran sobre de uno de los cajones, el cual entregó a su esposo.

El joven miró a las estampillas e inmediatamente supo que el sobre había venido de Inglaterra. Lanzó una mirada interrogadora a la rubia, quien le urgió a ver lo que había dentro del sobre. Terri encontró un manuscrito cuidadosamente doblado, con un interminable árbol genealógico que empezaba en 1660, con el nacimiento de George I, el primer miembro de la familia Hanoveriana en llegar al trono de Inglaterra en 1714. La casa de Grandchester era una de las ramas de esa línea, terminando con Richard Grandchester y sus cuatro hijos.

Recuerdo que mi padre insistió hasta que me aprendí de memoria estas cosas, – comentó Terri levantando la mirada del papel - ¿Pero cómo es que tienes esto?

Le escribí al señor Steward pidiéndole me enviase tu árbol genealógico – replicó ella.

Querías saber mi oscuro pasado ¿No es así? – bromeó él, – pero podrías haberme preguntado. Todavía puedo recitar toda la historia esa con todos los George, Williams y Edwards, incluyendo a mi tía bisabuela la reina Victoria y mi estirado tío George V, rey de Gran Bretaña, Irlanda del Norte, Emperador de las Indias y hombre más aburrido sobre la tierra. Un cuento bastante desabrido, por cierto – le advirtió.

No se puede decir que adores a la familia de tu padre, – se rió ella suavemente, – pero te equivocas. No es que me de curiosidad tu pasado, solamente quería tener en mis manos el árbol genealógico como un regalo para ti, – explicó tomando de nuevo su lugar sobre las rodillas del hombre, – porque es nuestro turno de contribuir a la línea familiar, aunque no estés muy orgulloso de tu linaje. Y esa es la otra parte de la sorpresa que estaba esperando para darte.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el joven confundido.

Bueno, hay todavía espacio en ese árbol genealógico para añadir más descendientes – dijo ella apuntando hacia el papel. – En unos meses más añadiremos un nombre a la casa de Grandchester . Aunque siendo un hijo nuestro, no creo que llegue a ser un buen aristócrata, - concluyó ella con una sonrisa, esperando a ver la reacción del joven.

El joven se quedó mudo mientras las palabras de Candy penetraban en sus oídos lentamente. Las frases resonaron en su mente pero le tomó un buen rato para comprender su implicación. Miró al rostro de la joven memorizando su expresión en aquel momento. Por último, el entendimiento le bendijo con un gozo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Quieres decir que . . . – masculló aún atontado por la noticia.

¡Sí! – susurró ella reposando su frente sobre la de él – Vamos a ser padres ¡Este es mi regalo para ti! Felicitaciones por la actuación de esta noche, Terri.

¿Estás . . . . estás segura? – tartamudeó él sin poder aún manejar la idea de ser padre en toda su extensión.

Absolutamente. El doctor confirmo mis sospechas justamente anteayer, - explicó la rubia - ¿No estás feliz con la noticia? – inquirió ella algo dudosa ante la reacción de asombro de él.

¿Feliz? – preguntó él comenzando a reír casi histéricamente – ¡Todavía no puedo digerir tanta felicidad, pecosa! ¡Son las mejores noticias que he recibido jamás! – concluyó tomando a la mujer en sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente hasta que los dos cayeron en la cama.

¡Oye! – protestó ella entre risas - ¡Ahora debes ser más cuidadoso! – le advirtió ella dulcemente y él reaccionó soltando el abrazo y apartándose, sin saber cómo debía actuar.

Yo . . . lo siento ¡Nunca he estado . . . casado con una mujer embarazada! – dijo perplejo.

Bien, pues yo tampoco he estado embarazada antes de ahora, – sonrió dándole confianza, – pero aprenderemos juntos. Aún así . . . no tienes que ser "tan" cuidadoso, Terri, – insinuó ella con un guiño intencionado y él comprendió su significado. Un segundo después un conocido olor a canela invadía la boca de la joven.

¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – musitó él mientras una idea le venía a la cabeza en medio del abrazo.

Sí.

Tú me hubieras dicho estas noticias aún si no hubiese ido a la fiesta de Hirschmann, ¿No es así? – preguntó él.

Por supuesto – se rió ella sabiendo que él había descubierto su truco. – Estaba planeando decírtelo hoy de todas formas. No quise decirte nada antes porque no estaba segura. Pero tú no lamentas haber ido a la fiesta ¿O si? – le miró ella sonriendo.

No debería de dejar que te salieras con la tuya tan fácilmente, irremediable embustera, pero esta noche podría perdonar todo, – dijo el joven olvidándose del asunto con otro beso y ella respondió desatando la banda que sostenía su bata, única pieza de ropa que cubría su desnudez.

Perdido en el encanto del intercambio sensual y con al nueva alegría de saber que sus sueños de una familia con Candy se harían realidad muy pronto, Terri dejó en el olvido sus preocupaciones sobre las críticas que aparecerían en los periódicos al día siguiente. Algo que no le había pasado nunca antes en una noche estreno.

Candy dejó el baño y después de secar su larga cabellera con mucho cuidado, se puso la blusa del algodón con delicados bordados que hacían juego con la falda rosa que había escogido. Había planeado encontrar un empleo en una clínica, pero debido a su embarazo había dejado el proyecto para más adelante, pensando que era mejor dedicarse a su papel de esposa y madre por algún tiempo. Sin embargo, no se estaba aburriendo en lo más mínimo. Fort Lee durante la primavera podía ser un lugar primoroso y ella había estado aprovechando la circunstancia. Después de ayudar a Bess y a Lorie con los quehaceres domésticos, la joven solía salir a caminar a lo largo de la ribera del Hudson y regresar a casa para tomarse un tiempo para sí misma, antes de la llegada de su marido.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo admirando con orgullo la creciente curva de su vientre. Sus mejillas habían recobrado del todo su rubor de costumbre y sus ojos tenían una nueva chispa. Una especie de diálogo que ella no comprendía del todo, pero que disfrutaba con todas sus fuerzas había comenzado a darse entre la joven y la nueva vida que ya se movía dentro de ella. Le gustaba mucho sentarse en la sala para ver el ocaso sobre los estanques que rodeaban el vecindario y contemplando el plácido paisaje a través de la ventana, escuchaba cuidadosamente al lenguaje silencioso que compartía con su bebé.

Un rizo rebelde se escapó del listón rosa con el que sostenía su cabello en una cola de caballo, y distraídamente lo retiró de su frente. Suspiró recordando que en unos días más sería su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Sabía que la vida aún le tenía reservada muchas cosas, algunas buenas, otras menos afortunadas, pero en aquella tarde serena se sentía tan benditamente completa que todas las penas que el futuro pudiese traer le parecían insignificantes para su confiado corazón.

Candy tenía en sus manos el correo que había llegado durante la semana. Noticias de Italia, Nigeria, Francia, Chicago, Lakewood y el Hogar de Pony, felicitándola por su cumpleaños. Cada una de esas líneas le traían el amor de aquellas personas que eran queridas e importantes para ella. Leyó de nuevo una por una todas las cartas, mientras internamente le contaba al bebé quiénes eran cada una de esas personas. Más tarde tomó una copia impresa de un guión de teatro que descansaba sobre una mesita cercana. Comenzó a leer . . .

**"Reencuentros, por Terrence G. Grandchester"**

* * *

**Bueno chicas ahora si nos leemos la proxima semana... y les agradezco mucho a...**

**LizCarter, LUZ RICO, gadamigrandchest, Lupis, Celia, alix, Eva Mara Hernndez, CONNY DE G, Emmik-Chan, Resplandor de la Luna, Carito, SANDYBELLHRNDZ, Carito Andrew, Paty C, Laura grandChester, lucero, Guest, Celia A.B, Alex, cyt, Lucero, verito, Nina12, AlmaCandy, Emmik, Giambonne, Luna, lolyross, MARIA DE LA LUZ, Lady Kay, LIZ GARCIA... **

**En fin a todas, si no las mecione no se me ofendan porque todas son muy importantes para mi, hasta las lectoras anonimas...**


	18. Capitulo 18- Epilogo 1 Dylan

**HOLA CHICAS, COMO SE LOS PROMETI, AQUI TIENEN EL PRIMER EPILOGO... ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**Epílogo 1**

La autora recalca que esto no puede ser llamado un epílogo, es mas bien una recopilación de historias sobre lo que sucedió con los personajes más importantes después del último capítulo de Reencuentro en el vórtice.

**Dylan**

La vida no es un viaje en un crucero de placer alrededor del mundo, sino una colección de experiencias, algunas de ellas felices y otras menos afortunadas. Nuestro tránsito a lo largo del camino está siempre marcado por el rastro de nuestros propios errores y el resultado colectivo de las miserias humanas. En otras palabras, algunas veces sufrimos porque nuestros propios pecados siempre tienen una consecuencia y otras porque vivimos en un universo injusto.

Candy no merecía ni el abandono de sus padres, ni el maltrato sufrido en la casa de los Leagan. Ciertamente no hizo nada como para ser castigada con la pena que le causaron las muertes de Anthony y Alistair y, por supuesto, tampoco fue justo el ser atrapada en un infortunado triángulo amoroso con Susana y Terrence.

Por otra parte, Terrence no era culpable de los errores de sus padres, y aún así tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias durante la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia. No era su culpa que un reflector cayera durante aquel ensayo y tampoco fue responsable por los sentimientos de Susana que la llevaron a salvarle la vida. Todos esos eventos fueron de la clase de infortunios que debemos soportar sin razón aparente, y que son tan difíciles de padecer por su injusticia.

Más tarde, Terrence y Candy cometieron sus propios errores y tomaron algunas decisiones que no fueron muy inteligentes, aunque bien intencionadas. Al final de todo, la vida terminó pagando con un afortunado giro del destino; pero aún, si bien Dios nos perdona nuestras fallas, es inevitable sufrir los resultados lógicos de nuestros yerros.

Si Candy y Terri hubiesen tomado diferentes decisiones aquella noche en el hospital tal vez sus vidas los hubiesen llevado a enfrentar otro tipo de pruebas, pero el modo en que las cosas se resolvieron esa vez, les condujo a la guerra y marcó sus destinos de un modo determinado. Algunas cosas, como se dijo antes, terminaron felizmente, pero nadie va a la guerra y regresa ileso. Nadie mata y continua viviendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Tal fue la carga que Terrence tuvo que sobrellevar durante los años que siguieron, el traumático recuerdo de las batallas que había tenido que presenciar y los rostros de aquellos que había tenido que matar para preservar su propia vida y cumplir con su deber. Acaudalado, exitoso y felizmente casado con una mujer que él adoraba y quien le correspondía, parecía tener una vida perfecta, pero en un oscuro rincón de su corazón tendría que arrastrar consigo ese peso por el resto de su vida. Con los años aprendería a manejar ese problema y a crecer en prudencia a sazón de la penosa experiencia, pero durante el primer año después del final de la guerra, cuando el joven estaba aún adaptándose a su nueva vida, tuvo que batallar mucho con el asunto.

Trató de librar la batalla mental totalmente solo, no deseando perturbar el sensible espíritu de su mujer. Pero los hombres difícilmente pueden ocultar cosas de esas misteriosas criaturas que viven a su lado, llamadas mujeres. Candy sabía bien los crudos dolores que él sufría de vez en cuando y percibía como en muchas ocasiones una pesadilla recurrente lo atormentaba en las noches. En esas ocasiones, cuando él se despertaba derrepente, sudando y jadeando apagadamente, el joven solía tratar de volver a dormir abrazando a su esposa con fuerza. Ella entonces abría los ojos y le preguntaba si estaba bien. Él nunca hablaba acerca de sus pesadillas, limitándose a abrazarla. Así pues, conociendo la naturaleza de Terri, ella respetaba su silencio y trataba de calmarlo con mudo afecto.

—¿Pueden las mismas manos que alguna vez se cubrieron de sangre sobrevivir para vivir en paz, gozar del amor y trabajar honestamente?¿Si nada justifica al asesinato, entonces, por qué se me han concedido tantas bendiciones? —eran las repetitivas y torturantes preguntas que le martilleaban la cabeza de tiempo en tiempo.

Nada es perfecto bajo el sol y tenemos que aprender a enfrentar este mundo de imperfecciones; aunque semejante aprendizaje es un proceso difícil. En el caso de Terri le tomaría años, miles de páginas en las cuales desahogó sus frustraciones y miedos, enormes catidades de paciencia y amor por parte de su esposa y un extraordinario evento que le hizo comprender al joven que tenía que superar su culpabilidad.

Cuando una mujer está embarazada la espera se vuelve placentera e incómoda, natural y misteriosa, desesperante y dulce, aterradora y esperanzada en una mezcla de sentimientos diversos. Candy no fue la excepción. Estaba llena de expectativas y se sentía confiada, pero también alterada y ansiosa por tener a su bebé en sus brazos.

A pesar de lo largo que al principio le pareció el tiempo de espera, los días pasaron volando de una manera asombrosamente rápida en medio de sus responsabilidades domésticas, sus apuros por decorar el cuarto del bebé, sus preocupaciones por las frecuentes pesadillas de Terri y las expectativas que ambos tenía por la premier de "Reencuentros", que sería estrenada en agosto. Terri estaba muy nervioso y excitado con el proyecto y su joven esposa sabía que era parte de su deber ayudarlo a controlar las muchas presiones con las que estaba tratando.

No obstante, en medio de todo el peso que ambos tenía que soportar, la pareja encontraba el tiempo para disfrutar de su mutua presencia, comprendiendo que a pesar de todas las preocupaciones terrenales que tenían que enfrentar, aún gozaban de la especial bendición del amor verdadero que compartían y esa era una gracia de la cual no muchas personas podían alardear.

Así pues, siguiendo su naturaleza bondadosa, Candy pasaba sus días cuidando del hombre que amaba y del bebé que crecía dentro de ella mientras contaba los días para ambos eventos, la premier y el nacimiento de la criatura.

Charles Ellis llegó a su palco en el teatro justo a tiempo para la premier. Recién había sido promovido en el periódico y ya no estaba escribiendo reportajes, sino trabajando como el asistente de uno de los críticos más importantes del New York Times. Aunque siempre había soñado con ser corresponsal de guerra, poco a poco estaba comenzando a disfrutar de su nuevo trabajo, el cual era menos frívolo y mucho más interesante que el anterior.

El hombre se sentó en su butaca, mirando distraídamente a la audiencia que con lentitud se colocaba en luneta. En sus manos sostenía el programa y se preguntaba una vez más acerca de la obra que estaba a punto de ver.

Se mantenía escéptico con respecto del joven escritor cuyo trabajo iba a presenciar

—Ser un buen actor no significa necesariamente que uno puede también escribir con éxito —pensaba Ellis. Así que, el hombre de ojos oscuros se sentía curioso, aunque no muy seguro de si disfrutaría la velada. Sus ojos vagaron por todo el recinto y terminaron por tropezarse en el palco frente al suyo. Dos mujeres rubias se encontraban ahí sentadas. Un hombre alto de cabellos también rubios y rostro particularmente bronceado acompañaba a las damas.

—La familia del autor —se dijo Ellis usando sus binoculares para reconocer los tres rostros – El excéntrico Sr. Andley, quien acaba de regresar de Nigeria; la Sra. Baker, siempre tan elegante y distinguida y, por supuesto, la dulce Sra. Grandchester, joven, bonita y encinta. Pensé que en su estado se quedaría en su casa esta noche.

Entonces los pensamientos de Ellis se vieron eclipsados por el aplauso que irrumpió en el teatro al tiempo que el telón se corría. Contrariamente a todas sus expectativas, no le tomó mucho tiempo ser cautivado por una trama conmovedora que contaba la historia de tres hombres que enfrentaban las peripecias y dolores de la guerra, la cual les forzaba a tomar decisiones, algunas de ellas para bien, otras para mal. Mientras que Andrew Wilson había decidido enrolarse para dejar atrás los deberes familiares que odiaba, Matthew Tharp estaba tratando de escapar de sus dolores internos después de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba, y por su parte Derek James buscaba el modo de probarse a sí mismo que podía hacer algo valioso más allá del frívolo estilo de vida que solía llevar. Los tres hombres reencontrarían las sendas perdidas en medio del caos y los sobrecogedores sufrimientos que la guerra supone, pero desafortunadamente solamente Tharp sobreviría para contar la historia.

Los diálogos eran sobrios pero no carecían de emotividad, mientras que la acción se desarrollaba con fluidez, llevando a los espectadores a involucrarse en el cuento. De ese modo, la audiencia se emocionó cuando Wilson se dio cuenta de que si bien podía huir de su familia, no podía huir de si mismo; lloró cuando James murió como héroe en el campo de batalla, encontrando así el significado que buscaba y suspiró cuando Tharp recuperó inesperadamente el amor que había creído perdido para siempre.

Ellis no pudo despegar los ojos del escenario, sintiendo que su admiración por el talento de Grandchester se hacía cada vez más profunda. El joven artista no solamente había logrado componer una hisotria verdaderamente madura y emotivamente escrita a pesar de ser un dramaturgo novel, sino que también estaba ofreciendo la mejor actuación de su carrera en el papel de Tharp. Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí esa noche.

Después del intermedio, mientras la audiencia estaba ya tomando sus asientos, Ellis observó desde lejos que la Sra Grandchester se llevaba la mano a su vientre, al tiempo que el rubor de sus mejillas se desvanecía por un segundo. Un momento después, la joven tocaba el hombro de su suegra y acto seguido las dos damas y el millonario dejaban el palco antes de que iniciase el siguiente acto.

Cuando Ellis vio a la familia del actor dejar el balcón en medio de la pieza, comprendió que la Sra. Grandchester estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo. Aún así, el periodista sabía que la función debía continuar y por eso no se sorprendió que Terrence Grandchester continuara su actuación impasible, aunque pudo observar a través de los binoculares cómo el joven palidecía cuando brevemente volvió los ojos buscando un par de pupilas verdes y no las pudo encontrar. A pesar de su primera y natural reacción, el autor continuó su trabajo con con el mismo impertubable talante y el resto de la audiencia, ajena a la situación que se vivía tras bambalinas, respondió generosamente al talento del artista que una vez más campeaba en escena superando sus trabajos anteriores.

Al final de la presentación el público se puso de pie, aclamando el nombre del autor y primer actor, pero extrañamente, el joven limitó el encore a uno solo y la segunda ocasión que el telón se abrió, solamente Robert Hathaway apareció en el escenario. Después de que los aplausos decayeron ante una señal que el hombre hizo con la mano, el veterano director se dirgió a la audiencia.

—Damas y caballeros. La compañía Stratford está muy agradecida por su aceptación. Esta noche hemos presenciado el nacimiento de un nuevo dramaturgo y la consolidación de una ya brillante carrera dramática. Pero las cosas buenas a veces vienen en grandes paquetes y así ha sido hoy para mi socio Terrence. Aunque a él le hubiese gustado quedarse con nosotros por más tiempo esta noche, otros deberes le han forzado a dejar el teatro, porque, verán ustedes, su esposa acaba de dar a luz a su primer hijo y dejenme decirles que ese bebé realmente tenía mucha pirsa en nacer. Es un niño y seguramente quería felicitar a su padre personalmente por el éxito de esta noche, el cual también debemos a la preferencia de todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por ello. Buenas noches.

Un rumor animoso corrió por el recinto y una ovación final que duró por largo rato alcanzó el techo del enorme edificio y los pasillos laterales. Irónicamente Terrence no pudo oír ese tributo a su trabajo y aunque hubiese tenido la ocasión de estar ahí, seguramente no lo hubiese disfrutado, porque su mente estaba ya demasiado preocupada mientras el chofer aceleraba llevándolo hasta el hospital en compañía de Albert .

—Lo miré por primera vez y supe que era ya un pedazo de mi corazón. La enfermera me dió al pequeño para que pudiese sostenerlo contra mi pecho. Estaba aún cubierto por el líquido en el cual había vivido por nueve meses, pero sus ojos estaban ya abiertos, percibiendo las luces y las sombras a su alrededor. Entonces, me miró con esos cristales oceánicos que tiene en las niñas de sus ojos y lo amé aún más, viendo en ellos la misma luz que en las pupilas de su padre. Era la más deliciosa experiencia que jamás había disfrutado y sin poder contener la emoción comencé a llorar mientras lo abrazaba suavemente. Comprendí entonces que el pequeño misterio que abrazaba sería a partir de entonces y junto con su padre, el centro de mi vida de ahí en adelante. Imposible concebir un gozo más grande, una canción más alegre, una suerte mejor, un orgullo más legítimo que tener un hijo del hombre que amo.

La enfermera me pidió que le regresara el bebé para poder asearlo, pero le rogué que me permitiera ayudarla. Era una petición inusual, pero había hecho lo mismo con tantos bebés que había ayudado a venir a este mundo que simplemente no podía hacerme a la idea de no hacerlo con mi propio hijo. Siempre he sido una mujer difícil de persuadir y como el médico ya había abandonado el cuarto, la enfermera terminó por rendirse ante mi insistencia. Así que juntas le dimos a mi pequeño su primer baño.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me llevaran a mi habitación y a pesar de las quejas de la enfermera, insistí en mantener al bebé a mi lado. Había estado en íntimo contacto conmigo durante nueve meses, no era en ese momento que iba a abandonarlo, cuando recién había llegado a este mundo y seguramente tenía miedo de su nuevo entorno, las chocantes luces, la inesperada frialdad y todos esos ruidos inquietantes a su alrededor. Afortunadamente ya había yo discutido el asunto con el médico y lo había convencido de que el bebé se quedase conmigo a pesar del reglamento del hospital, el cual siempre he creído horriblemente inhumano.

Cuando fui llevada a la habitación Eleanor ya estaba allá esperándome. Había usado su popularidad para que le permitiesen pasar. Miró a su nieto y desde el primer instante percibió la gran semejanza que tiene con su padre. Tomó al bebé en sus brazos mientras la enfermera me ayudaba a asearme, cambiarme la ropa y peinar mis cabellos. La pobre mujer lloraba en silencio con una increíble mezcla de felicidad y melancolía mientras mecía suavemente a mi hijo. Comprendí que como abuela se sentía abrumada de felicidad, pero como madre – tal vez recordando el momento en que Terri había nacido- estaba viviendo de nuevo el dolor que había sufrido cuando el Duque le había quitado a su hijo.

Imaginé en ese instante lo que sentiría si me separasen de ese pedazo de cielo que mi hijo era para mi ya desde entonces. Nunca había comprendido lo que Eleanor había sufrido hasta aquel momento y también un furtivo pensamiento me hizo pensar en mi propia madre, quien seguramente padeció horriblemente cuando me tuvo que abandonar por razones que siempre ignoraré. Sin embargo, en ese momento le rogué a Dios que cuidase de esa mujer que nunca conoceré y le agradecí al Cielo porque la vida me había recompesado por el sufirimiento de haber sido una huérfana, dándome una familia propia.

Cuando estuve lista, Eleanor me dio al bebé de nuevo y me dijo que debía alimentarlo inmediatamente. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero la sola idea me hacía temblar de placer. Me había imaginado amamantando a mi pequeño muchas veces durante mi embarazo y finalmente el momento había llegado. Con manos temblorosas descubrí mi seno y mi hijo encontró fácilmente el camino hacia su comida. Nunca olvidaré el sentimiento cuando comenzó a succionar con increíble confianza, como si algo dentro de él le estuviese diciendo que podía confiar en mi absolutamente.

—Gracias —me dijo Eleanor mientras el bebé continuaba su tarea completamente ajeno al resto del mundo

—¿De qué? —le pregunté confundida.

—Por muchas cosas, mi niña —dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, misma que yo estaba segura que sería la mi bebé una vez que aprendiese cómo sonreír— pero especialmente por amar a mi hijo de verdad y darle este hermoso regalo.

—Todo lo que le he dado a Terri, él me lo ha devuelto dándome aún más de lo que yo jamás esperé —respondí tomando la mano de Eleanor en la mía, mientas sostenía a mi hijo con el otro brazo.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando al niño con la misma adoración, ambas absortas en los dulces y pequeños ruidos que hacía mientras comía. Sentimos en ese momento que un nuevo y especial lazo entre las dos, como mujeres, había nacido ese día. Nos habíamos convertido en dos eslabones de la larga cadena de la humanidad que siempre estarían cercamanemente entrelazadas.

—Por cierto —dijo sorprendida después de un rato— creo que debo salir y ver si el padre de este ángel ya ha llegado del teatro. Él se merece conocer a su hijo —confesó Eleanor dejándome sola con mi bebé.

Abrí la puerta a la carrera, sin tomar en cuenta que el choque sería demasiado intenso para soportarlo de golpe. Como es lógico, el abrumador sentimiento me abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, dejándome aturdido y mudo cuando vi a esa joven sonriente con el bebé durmiendo tanquilamente sobre su seno. Si llegase a vivir cien años, no creo que pueda llegar a tener una experiencia más intensa que aquella cuando vi a mi Candy cargando a nuestro primer hijo en sus brazos y mirándome con esa sonrisa especial, mezcla de alegría, orgullo y cierta complicidad, como si quisiese decirme en su propio mudo lenguaje que el pequeño milagro en sus brazos era tan mío como suyo.

Cerré la puerta destrás de mi y me quedé ahí por un rato, mudo, contemplando la belleza de mi familia por primera vez. Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto y la pequeña vida sobre su pecho era un regalo de Dios que a penas si podía creer. Mi ángel sosteniendo a otro ángel, eso fue lo que vi en aquel momento y esa visión vivirá por siempre en mi memoria.

Me aproximé a la cama aún aturdido por las muchas emociones que estaba experimentando, pero ella extendió hacia mi uno de sus brazos y yo encontré mi camino para sentarme a su lado. Mis labios buscaron inmediatamente su frente y me quedé callado cerca de ella, mientras sin mayor pudor lloraba en silencio. Ahí, abrazando a mi esposa y a mi hijo, con el corazón hinchado de alegría, no pude evitar pensar en los días tristes de mi infancia en los cuales la palabra familia era una clase de felicidad que nunca me imaginé posible.

—Cualquier cosa que pueda decirte en este momento no se equipararía a lo que tengo en el corazón, Candy —le dije finalmente con dificultad— Todo lo que puedo imaginarme no puede reflejar mi gratitud hacia ti, mi amor.

—No tienes que decir nada porque ambos estamos sintiendo lo mismo. No se necesitan las palabras —replicó ella respondiendo a mis besos. Su sabor nunca había sido tan delicioso como en ese momento. Pero en esos años yo era aún muy ingenuo en cuanto a los muchos sabores que aún me faltaban por probar en su boca.

Cuando concluimos el beso el bebé empezó a moverse lentamente sobre el pecho de Candy y derrepente abrió los ojos apuntándome directamente. Quedé tan deslumbrado con la primera mirada que Candy dejó escapar una risita.

—Te presento a tu hijo. Tiene tus ojos ¿no te parece? —comentó ella con orgullo.

—¿Tu crees? —pregunté aún aturdido.

—Vamos, trata de cargarlo —me dijo y ante semejante ofrecimiento seguramente debo haber palidecido porque ella se rió de mi expresión.

—¿Cargarlo? —pregunté aterrorizado con la idea — ¡No creo que pueda!

—No es para tanto, vamos, te enseño cómo hacerlo —me animó y después me dio unas sencilllas instrucciones sobre cómo sostener al bebé de la manera más segura.

Cuando por primera vez sostuve ese diminuto cuerpo en mis brazos y sentí cómo movía sus brazos y piertas, mirándome con curiosidad, pensé que me derretiría. Al tener al bebé en mis brazos, su suave calor me trepó por los poros y la sensación era muy similar a la que siempre experimentaba al abrazar a su madre, pero a su vez diferente. El pequeño estaba ahí, abandonado a mi abrazo, confiado y ajeno a la maldad humana mientras yo sentí el peso de la paternidad caer sobre mis hombres por vez primera y desde entonces, esa mezcla de orgullo y miedo no ha dejado nunca mi alma, ni siquiera cuando todos nuestros hijos dejaron el hogar. En ese instante, como si el contacto con mi hijo hubiese tenido un efecto mágico sobre mi, comprendí que, mereciéndolo o no, había sido bendecido con una familia y junto con el gozo también tendría que cargar con la enorme responsabilidad.

Frecuentemente en el pasado, yo había condenado a Richard Grandchester por haber hecho un papel tan pobre como mi padre, pero al tiempo que Candy y yo mirábamos a nuestro hijo, no estaba seguro de yo mismo poder hacerlo mejor que mi padre. Aún perdido en la contemplación de aquel pequeño rostro, sentí la mano de mi mujer sobre mi brazo.

—Tienes que perdonarte y olvidar ahora —me dijo clavándome sus ojos en los míos con una mirada intencionada que me recorrió el alma de arriba abajo.

—¡Candy! —apenas pude decir, sabiendo bien lo que ella quería decirme.

—Sea lo que sea que viviste en las trincheras y afuera de ellas, Terri —continuó ella con decisión y esa suave firmeza suya, que temo tanto como mi propio mal carácter—. No es fue tu culpa, amor. Tienes que sobreponerte a esos recuerdos para criar a nuestro hijo libre de esa culpabilidad.

Siempre he sabido que, sin importar que me guste o no, Candy puede ver a través de mi como si estuviese hecho de cristal. No obstante, yo pensaba que había escondido mis secretos apuros lo suficientemente bien como para que ella los ignorara, pero ella acabó por demostrarme de nuevo que esconderme de su intuición es una tarea imposible.

La miré y simplemente me rendí a su mirada directa, admitiendo sin palabras que ella tenía razón.

—No es nada fácil, pecosa —le dije finalmente con dificultad—. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo —añadí sintiendo cómo los dolores reprimidos repentinamente salían a la superficie.

—Algunas personas dicen que el hablar sobre las cosas que guardamos dentro nos ayuda a sobreponernos a nuestros miedos y a sanar las heridas del corazón —replicó ella con una suave sonrisa, curveando sus labios con ese especial gesto suyo con el que me regala cada vez que necesito de su apoyo.

—Hay cosas que viví allá las cuales ni siquiera me diría a mi mismo —argumenté aún atribulado, pero sintiendo ya un débil alivio mientras continuábamos hablando.

—Entonces, sigue escribiendo sobre eso. Parece que eres bueno haciéndolo. Todos alababan tu talento durante el intermedio esta noche —me dijo orgullosa— y… si alguna vez necesitas de alguien para escuchar tu historia, debes saber que yo estoy aquí para escucharte. Después de todo, no soy ajena a esos horrores porque los presencié de algún modo. Por favor, Terri, no me excluyas de tus luchas. Soy tu esposa ¿Acaso no se supone que yo comparta contigo todas las cosas? —añadió con una pregunta que era más bien una afirmación mientras me acariciaba la frente.

Intenté una débil sonrisa, sin poder responder con palabras porque las emociones me inundaban el corazón en aquel momento. Finalmente sólo atiné a asentir con una movimiento de cabeza y permanecimos en silencio por un rato. En cierto modo, supe entonces que un largo proceso de recuperación acababa de empezar y me propuse trabajar duro en ello por el bien de mi familia. También pensé en el momento en que había conocido a la madre de mi hijo y una interminable lista de recuerdos me llenaron el corazón con la más dulce de las certezas. Aquel niño era el hijo del amor, y yo estaba determinado a educarlo en amor.

—He pensado en un nombre para él —dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuál? —pregunté curioso.

—Terrence, claro está ¿Acaso hay otro nombre? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

—¿Mi nombre? —inquirí no muy convencido de llamar al bebé como yo—. ¿No crees que eso puede acarriar confusiones? Además, yo ya sé su nombre —repliqué mirándola con picardía.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —me preguntó escéptica, con un curioso frunce en el ceño que hacía que las pecas de su nariz se movieran graciosamente.

Su nombre es Dylan —dije mirando a mi hijo que se estaba quedándose dormido nuevamente.

—Es un nombre hermoso, pero ¿Por qué Dylan? —me preguntó ella intrigada.

—Por lo que significa —le dije y ella me vio con una mirada interrogadora— "Hijo del mar" —le expliqué besándola en la frente una vez más— porque este niño fue realmente concebido desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron en aquella noche sobre el Atlántico. Yo te dí mi corazón desde entonces y aunque estoy consciente que tú estabas enamorada de alguien más entonces, creo que no te fui indiferente del todo.

Ella sonrió trazando mis labios con su dedo índice, expresando de un modo mudo pero claro que mis palabras le habían conmovido

—Estás muy seguro de tus encantos ¿no es así? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa juguetona— Aunque tienes razón. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti desde ese momento, a pesar de que me resistía a admitirlo, y con respecto al nombre, es una bella metáfora. Sin embargo, yo aún así quiero que nuestro hijo lleve tu nombre, porque es el nombre de quien más amo.

—Está bien, hagamos un trato, usemos ambos nombres —le sugerí y vi la aprobación en esos ojos verdes suyos.

Le di el bebé y cuando le tuvo acunado en sus brazos se dirigió a él dulcemente.

—Terrence Dylan Grandchester, bienvenido a nuestra familia, entonces —le dijo y el asunto se volvió oficial.

* * *

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO...? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO... Y MAS AUN QUE ME LO HAGAN SABER CON SUS REVIEWS...**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...**


	19. Capitulo 19- Epilogo 2 Recobrando

**Epílogo 2**

**Recobrando el tesoro perdido**

Era una espléndida mañana de Primavera cuando los Grandchester llegaron a los muelles. Candy usaba un vestido de algodón floreado en color durazno, cuya falda ondeaba con la brisa marina, rozando sus piernas un par de pulgadas sobre sus pantorrillas. La joven miró su audaz falda y, de nuevo, pensó que la Sra. Elroy se desmayaría si la viera usando aquella escandalosa última moda. Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras imaginaba la cara que pondría la vieja dama. Pero, nuevamente, no podía importarle menos, tan cómoda y práctica le parecía la nueva tendencia. Candy estaba contenta de que las mujeres pudieran finalmente deshacerse de los torturantes corsets y las faldas largas que se enredaban en sus piernas cada vez que querían correr. Y eso era algo que ella había necesitado hacer muy frecuentemente durante los dos años anteriores. Junto a ella, la razón de su constante entrenamiento atlético estaba jugando inocentemente con un cochecito de celuloide que ella había traído para mantenerlo ocupado.

El pequeño Dylan, quien ya tenía más de dos años de edad, había crecido hasta convertirse en un pilluelo fuerte e inquieto que en verdad se parecía a sus dos padres en el temperamento. Por lo tanto, no era extraño que el chiquillo mantuviera a su joven madre siempre subiendo y bajando alrededor de la casa para reducir el peligro de sus constates accidentes.

—Se ve tan concentrado en su juego —le dijo en un susurro a su esposo, observado cuidadosamente los movimientos del niño mientras él jugaba ausentemente.

—¡Shhhh! ¡No lo sales!— contestó el joven sentado a su lado, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a sus labios.

— ¡De todas maneras, no va a durar mucho! —rió la muchacha ante el comentario de Terri—, sólo espero que el barco pueda alcanzar el puerto antes que él empiece a aburrirse.

Los Grandchester habían ido al puerto a recibir a una amiga que no habían visto en tres años: Annie Britter, quien estaba a punto de regresar a su tierra natal después de terminar sus estudios de educación especial en Italia. Durante todo este tiempo, la joven rubia había mantenido una frecuente correspondencia con su amiga de la infancia, por lo que ambas mujeres estaban al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida de la otra. Annie había completado un álbum entero con fotos de Dylan y sabía todas sus exóticas aventuras brincando sobre la estufa, en el sótano, sobre la cabeza del jardinero, a través de la verja del jardín trasero, sobre la espalda de su padre, bajo la barba de Robert Hathaway, en el estanque, detrás de los entretelones, a través del escenario, dentro del enorme guardarropa de su abuela y a donde quiera que fuese su imaginación. Candy, por su parte, se sabía de memoria los nombres de los alumnos de Annie y cada uno de sus problemas. Seguía la pista del progreso de Pietro con los rompecabezas, los problemas de María con las sumas o el entusiasmo de Estefano mientras aprendía a leer.

Muy en el fondo Candy también sabía de las penas secretas de las que Annie nunca hablaba en sus cartas, esas penas calladas que la joven rubia podía adivinar mas allá de los párrafos.

—¡Mamá, se rompió! —llamó una vocecita mientras una pequeña mano jalaba la falda de Candy, lo cual hizo a la joven regresar de sus pensamientos. Fue entonces, mientras Candy trataba de arreglar el coche de juguete que había perdido una rueda gracias a los nutridos golpeteos que le había dado Dylan, que arribó a puerto el trasatlántico en el que Annie viajaba. El momento que siguió, cuando las dos jóvenes mujeres finalmente se vieron después de tanto tiempo, fue una de las experiencias más conmovedoras que ellas jamás vivieron. Las dos se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo como dos niñas pequeñas. Mientras tanto, Terri las observaba parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia al tiempo que cargaba a un asombrado Dylan.

El mutuo reconocimiento vino después. Annie estaba asombrada al darse plena cuenta de que el matrimonio y la maternidad habían acentuado la belleza en el porte de Candy y en cada uno de sus movimientos. También admiró la figura esbelta de la rubia y su atuendo atrevido y moderno el cual incluía un suave maquillaje. Candy, por su parte, estaba complacida de ver el cabello corto de su amiga que iba tan bien con su cara y el ligero bronceado que su piel había adquirido. Pero, detrás de la sonrisa, Candy sabía que había un corazón aún adolorido. De cualquier manera, la joven mujer decidió que Annie y ella tendrían tiempo para confiarse sus secretos más tarde. Así que procedió a presentar a su hijo con su mejor amiga, y desde ese momento Annie se enamoró del vigoroso bebé que muy naturalmente le abrió los brazos como si la hubiese conocido desde siempre.

Annie pasó unas cuantas semanas en Nueva York, sinceramente complacida al presenciar el pequeño universo plácido y feliz en el que Candy vivía. La existencia de la joven orbitaba de Terri a Dylan y de nuevo a Terri. Las dos viejas amigas pasaron muchas tardes hablando interminablemente y compartiendo los sueños de cada una para el futuro. En el caso de la morena, esos planes incluían la fundación de una escuela para niños mentalmente discapacitados, involucrarse más en los asuntos del Hogar de Pony y una completa reconciliación con su madre. La Sra. Brighton, por cierto, había empezado a dar señales de arrepentimiento por sus severas reacciones hacia las decisiones de Annie.

Por el otro lado, Candy, quien estaba trabajando tres veces a la semana como voluntaria en la Cruz Roja de Fort Lee, temía que iba a tener que dejar su trabajo por un buen tiempo. La joven tenía ciertas sospechas de un nuevo embarazo y por lo tanto le confió a Annie su pequeño secreto aún cuando no estaba segura de ello. A diferencia del caso de Dylan, este nuevo bebe había sido cuidadosamente planeado por la joven pareja y ambos estaban emocionados con la nueva posibilidad. Aunque también estaban conscientes del choque que esto podría representar para su primer hijo. Sin embargo, durante todas esas largas pláticas que las dos mujeres compartieron, el nombre de Archibald Cornwell nunca fue mencionado. El silencio de Annie sólo reforzó la teoria de Candy acerca de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia su primo, pero la joven respetó el silencio de la morena, habiendo experimentado en carne propia la misma necesidad de discreciòn durante los años que ella había estado separada de Terri.

En el fondo del corazón de Candy una certeza intuitiva empezó a crecer, pero la mantuvo en secreto. El Sr. Britter fue a Nueva York para recoger a su hija y pasar unos pocos días en la ciudad disfrutando el encanto de Manhattan y la compañía de Annie. No obstante, la joven dama pronto decidió que era tiempo de dejar la Gran Manzana y encarar sus viejos demonios que estaban esperando por ella en Chicago. Después de todo, no podía estar con los Grandchester para siempre. Annie tenía su propio destino que cumplir, ya que Candy y sus dos hombres tenían su cosmos particular, en el cual los otros eran sólo intrusos en un paraíso privado.

Giacomo Pagliari era uno de los socios de negocios del Sr. Britter y la amistad entre los dos hombres había crecido considerablemente durante los años que Annie había vivido en Italia. Los parientes del Sr. Pagliari en Italia habían recibido a Annie cálidamente haciendo que ella se sintiera casi como en casa. Los Pagliari visitaban a la joven dama durante los días de escuela, la invitaban a pasar los fines de semana y las fiestas con ellos en su casa de campo y normalmente enviaban largas cartas al Sr. Pagliari y su socio para mantenerlos informados acerca de la salud de la joven. A su regreso, Annie había empezado a recibir la visita regular de Alan Pagliari, el hijo mayor de Giacomo, y la alta sociedad de Chicago estaba empezando a rumorar en el cotillón que el joven Pagliari estaba cortejando a Annie Britter.

La joven escuchó los rumores sobre ella y Alan, pero nunca hizo un comentario al respecto. Se limitaba a sonreir enigmáticamente y sonrojarse ligeramente cada vez que le preguntaban sobre el tema. Después de todo, Alan Pagliari no era un mal partido en lo absoluto. Era heredero de una gran riqueza, hombre de negocios sagaz y poseedor de una personalidad chispeante y encantadora que le recordaban a Annie las maneras vivaces de Candy. Todas estas cualidades hacían de Alan uno de los solteros más cotizados entre las jóvenes damas de Chicago. Mas aún, Alan se había convertido en uno de los mejores amigos de la joven y delicada Srita. Britter y su amistad se incrementaba cada día. Parecía que nada podía interpornerse en el camino de la nueva pareja.

Annie miró su reflejo en el espejo, revisando otra vez la peluca peliroja que iba a usar en el baile de mascaras esa noche. Había perdido su viejo entusiasmo por los grandes eventos sociales durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando y estudiando en Italia. La joven se había dado cuenta que había tantos asuntos importantes que resolver en este mundo que estaba sorprendida de cómo había perdido su tiempo en frivolidades en el pasado. De cualquier modo, Annie tenía que asistir a ese baile de máscaras en particular porque quería conocer a unas cuantas personas importantes que podrían patrocinar su proyecto de una escuela para niños especiales. Afortunadamente, Annie contaba con Alan para hacerle compañía durante la velada. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse a gusto del todo mientras un miedo enraizado que la había estado molestando todo el día, le causaba un escozor al tiempo que se preparaba para la ocasión.

—Debe ser mi vieja inseguridad jugándome una mala pasada otra vez —se dijo a si misma mientras revisaba su vestido de chiffon azul claro el cual imitaba el estilo que estaba de moda durante el imperio de Napoleón Bonaparte— Sólo debo ser positiva y tener confianza en que lograré que esos ricos caballeros entiendan que mi proyecto vale la pena —se dijo en voz alta para animarse, y con este último pensamiento abandonó su recámara tomado un profundo respiro.

Esa noche iba a estar llena de sorpresas, ella lo presentía, pero ignoraba hasta qué punto.

—Otra fiesta aburrida que tengo que aguantar —pensó el joven mientras le daba su abrigo a uno de los sirviente en el salón—Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo tendré que estar escuchando a viejillos presumidos y huyendo de sus hijas ansiosas que insisten en coquetear como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El hombre se movió elegantemente por el enorme recinto saludando gentilmente a los conocidos que encontraba en su camino. Sonreía con clase a los hombres de negocios que lo reconocían y besaba caballerosamente las manos de las damas mientras regalaba los oidos femeninos con un cortés cumplido. Todo era parte de su bien estudiada rutina, un asunto de relaciones públicas –así lo veía él – y otra manera de asegurar su éxito en el duro y agresivo mundo de negocios.

No se quejaba de su posición ya que disfrutaba enormemente su estilo de vida y amaba su trabajo lleno de retos. No obstante, a veces, el joven se hartaba de tanta hipocresía alrededor de él y su corazón ansiaba encontrar un corazón que verdaderamente deseara encontrar a la persona real dentro de él, no importando su posición social o gran fortuna. Pero eso era algo que no había podido lograr hasta ese día.

El joven presentó sus saludos al anfitrión y a su esposa y despés se mezcló con los otros distinguidos invitados. Platicó ligeramente con los hombres y bailó un par de veces con la primera chica que mostró algún interés en él, sólo para darse cuenta muy pronto que la cabeza de la joven estaba tan vacía que se podía escuchar al aire soplando adentro. Sí, en efecto, era otra noche aburrida, pero al menos había un detalle adicional que hacía el baile menos molesto. Era un baile de máscaras y ver los disfraces que cada invitado había escogido era especialmente interesante, porque el disfraz revelaba algo de la personalidad del dueño.

De este modo, el Sr. Garland quien era miembro del partido conservador se veía muy bien en esa vestimenta de Cuáquero, mientras la hedonista Sra. Clark estaba realmente bien en su disfraz de Cleopatra. Él, al contrario, había escogido algo que no reflejaba su humor presente para nada. El joven llevaba puesto un traje verde al estilo del renacimiento con pantalón corto y calzas aterciopelados y un jubón delicadamente bordado con complicados patrones dorados sobre el fondo verde oscuro. Un austero disfraz de monje habría ido mejor con su humor melancólico en esa ocasión, pero, nuevamente, tenía que mantener cierta imagen, a pesar de su estado de ánimo esa noche.

El joven sacudió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente para despejar su frente de unas sedosas hebras rubio oscuro que le molestaban. En ese momento percibió una presencia al otro lado del salón de baile. No podía distinguir claramente de quien se trataba porque los invitados estaban bailando el centro del lugar y las parejas se movían constantemente. Haciendo un esfuerzo, el joven distinguió una silueta esbelta envuelta en un vaporoso traje de chifón color turquesa. La dama se movía graciosamente y con lentitud a lo largo del salón. El joven millonario pudo apreciar, a pesar de la distancia, que la tela transparente de la falda, la cual llegaba a los tobillos de la dama, permitía al buen observador descubrir la línea suavemente curveada de las piernas femeninas. La mujer se cubría el rostro con una máscara adornada con plumas que hacía juego con su vestido estilo Imperio, así que el joven no podía decir a ciencia cierta si conocía a la dama o no. No obstante, él estaba seguro que hacía mucho que no se sentía tan atraído hacia mujer alguna como de pronto se sentía con respecto a aquella joven dama lal otro lado del salón de baile.

El atrevido escote y el talle alto del vestido de la muchacha acentuaban los encantos femeninos de modo tan inquietante que el joven temía que su insistente mirada podría revelar más de lo que él deseaba dejar ver.

—¡Dios, es encantadora! —pensó él, incapaz de evitar verla directamente. Para su gran brochorno, la joven volvió la cabeza coronada por rizos castaños y descubrió su presencia. Contrario a lo que él esperaba, la joven dama no desvió su mirada. No bajó los ojos como correspondería a una criatura modesta, pero tampoco coqueteó abiertamente. Solamente lo miró con un aire serio y melancólico que irrumpió en el alma del hombre sin pedir permiso, haciéndole imposible el quitarle los ojos de encima. Los segundos que ambos sostuvieron la mirada parecieron como siglos y el joven no estaba seguro si realmente deseaba alcanzar el fin de tan delicioso momento. Finalmente, la mujer fue la primera en abandonar aquella extraña competencia de miradas y él pudo notar que ella se sonrojaba ligeramente, terminando por bajar los ojos. Este último y espontáneo gesto de delicadeza, pareció originalmente encantador al hombre y lo desconcertó aún más, preguntándose quién podría ser aquella mujer tan contradictoria. El también bajo los ojos y volvió el rostro tratando de esconder la sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en sus labios y cuando intentó de nuevo ver a la joven, ella se había ido.

Sus insistentes pesquisas para encontrar a la misteriosa Josefina vestida con un largo traje color turquesa no funcionaron por las siguientes dos horas hasta que finalmente volvió a encontrarla bailando con un viejo caballero. Ambos, la dama y el viejo, estaban imbuidos en una conversación que él no podía escuchar. Fue entonces que la orquesta se detuvo y la audiencia aplaudió la actuación de los músicos. El se movió entre las parejas hasta que alcanzó el punto donde ella aún estaba hablando con el viejo.

—¿Le importaría si le robo la atención de su joven amiga por un segundo, Sr. Russel? —preguntó el joven con su tono más educado—Esto, por supuesto, si la dama acepta bailar conmigo —añadió él dirigiéndose a la dama.

—Por mí no hay problema, mi estimado amigo. Estoy seguro que usted será mejor compañía para esta jovencita que este viejo decrépito —dijo el hombre gordinflón con una carcajada sofocada que movió graciosamente su bigote canoso.

La mujer permaneció en silencio por un breve instante, mirando al joven con la misma extraña intensidad y el hombre llegó a creer que ella había palidecido ligeramente, pero no estaba seguro acerca de ello. Entonces, cuando el caballero pensaba que ella estaba a punto de rehusar la invitación, la joven simplemente asintió en silencio ofreciendo su mano al joven al tiempo que la orquesta volvía a tocar. La pareja empezó a baliar siguiendo el suave fondo musical. A pesar de su usual aplomo, el joven sintió que la lengua se le atoraba en la gargante impidiéndole empezar una conversación y ya que ella no deseaba hablar, sólo bailaron en silencio. El trató de mirarla a los ojos otra vez, ahora que estaban tan cerca uno del otro, pero a diferencia del momento anterior, ella evitó su mirada no permitiéndole descubrir el color de sus pupilas.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —se preguntó él— ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan nervioso en la presencia de esta extraña? ¿Cómo es que me siento seducido a este punto por una mujer que no es …? —La línea de sus pensamientos fue de pronto interrumpida por el gran reloj del salón de baile que indicaba que era la media noche. La música se detuvo otra vez y el anfitrión de la fiesta exhortó a todos los invitados a descubrirse los rostros, ya que el momento de revelar sus identidades había llegado. La joven se retiró lentamente la máscara blanca y turquesa que velaba su cara, y el joven casi se desmaya cuando descubrió con quién había estado bailando.

—Fue lindo verte otra vez, Archibald—dijo una dulce voz que él conocía muy bien.

—¡Annie! —fue todo lo que el joven pudo decir, demasiado asombrado por los sentimientos mezclados que tan de repente explotaban en su corazón— ¡Yo … yo … yo no sabía … que habías regresado! —tartamudeó él después de un momento, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de su decisión de hablar cuando apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras que se atropellaban en su garganta.

— He estado aquí desde hace tres meses —dijo ella en un susurro.

—¡Annie!, ¡Annie! —llamó otra voz entre la multitud y pronto Archie pudo reconocer a un hombre joven con cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes que se acercaba a la chica con familiaridad— Siento haberte dejado sola con el Sr. Russel, pero simplemente no pude deshacerme de esa desagradable Srita Leagan, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven.

—Estoy bien, Alan. Acabo de encontrarme a un viejo conocido. Te presento a Archibald Cornwell, él es primo de Candy. Archibald, este es Alan Pagliari, un buen amigo mío —la joven dama presentó a los dos jóvenes cortésmente y ambos intercambiaron un rápido apretón de manos.

—Encantado de conocerlo, Sr. Cornwell, he escuchado mucho acerca de la prima de usted, Lady Grandchester, y debo admitir que soy el admirador número uno de su marido. Un artista verdaderamente talentoso —comentó Alan.

—Gracias —respondió Archie secamente, su usual amabilidad perdida de súbito. El joven encontró extrañamente curioso que el hombre a quien una vez había odiado estuviera siendo elogiado por otro hombre quien estaba despertando su repentina antipatía por una razón que él no podía descifrar en ese momento.

—Bueno Archibald —interrumpió Annie notando que la atmósfera se había vuelto densa repentinamente gracias a la inexplicablemente seca reacción del hombre rubio— Fue un placer verte, ahora, si nos disculpas a Alan y a mí, tenemos algunos amigos por allá que están esperando por nosotros —dijo ella señalando a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes damas y caballeros del otro lado del cuarto.

—Seguro, fue lindo verte de nuevo …. y conocerlo, Sr. Parliari —dijo Archie con un aire ligeramente desdeñoso.

—Pagliari, el nombre es Pagliari, Sr. Cranwell —contestó Alan pagándole a Archie con la misma moneda. La joven pareja se alejó antes de que Archie pudiera responder a la provocación del otro joven y él tuvo que pasar el resto de la noche enfadado y contrariado, incapaz de entender los confusos sentimientos que de pronto explotaban dentro de él.

Cuando Annie abrió su recámara esa noche, se desplomó en la cama, creyendo que sus últimas fuerzas se habían desvanecido en algún lugar de ese salón de baile. Se colapsó sobre el colchón, extendiendo sus brazos y respirando profundamente. Al final, lo que ella había temido desde que había regresado a América, había sucedido: se había vuelto a encontrar con Archibald Cornwell, sólo para darse cuenta que él estaba aun más deslumbrante y seductor que antes. Cuando ella lo había visto en el otro lado del cuarto, su corazón se había prácticamente petrificado. Se había imaginado tantas veces cómo reaccionaría cuando tal momento llegase, pero ninguna de sus ensayadas respuestas había funcionado aquella noche. En lugar de la cortés inclinación de cabeza y el saludo abúlico que ella había practicado cientos de veces frente al espejo, sólo se había quedado viéndolo fijamente como una tonta, y para empeorar las cosas, había terminado sonrojándose bajo la insistente mirada del joven. Eso pudo haber sido suficientemente embarazoso, pero parecía que la fortuna había estado totalmente en contra de su amor propio aquella noche. El muy tonto la había invitado a bailar y ella no había tenido el coraje de revelarle su identidad, esperando ingenuamente que él nunca averiguaría con quién estaba bailando ¡Y luego ese molesto reloj que justo tenía que marcar la media noche para que su charada fuese descubierta en la manera más humillante! Si no hubiera sido por Alan quien la había rescatado tan caballerosamente, se habría desmayado en aquel preciso instante.

Por fortuna, su buen amigo no la dejó sola otra vez por el resto de la noche. El joven la alentó aún cuando Archie insolentemente desplegó sus atenciones para otra chica en la fiesta durante toda la noche, hasta que él dejo el baile el compañía de ella.

—¡Vamos Annie! —le había dicho Alan para animar a la joven mientras bailaba con ella— Mantén la sonrisa en tu cara. No dejes que ese ingrato vea a través de tu corazón. No lo merece —El joven, quien conocía bien la historia de Archie y Annie, la impulsó a mantener el aplomo durante toda la noche y Annie lo complacía con sus tímida sonrisas.

Había sido una dura ocasión en efecto, pero había obtenido el patrocinio de dos importantes hombres de negocios en la ciudad y había sobrevivido su primer encuentro con Archie. Tal vez no había resultado de la manera que ella lo había planeado y probablemente aún se sentía ridícula recordando su mutismo, sus piernas vacilantes, sus músculos paralizados, y sus alterados latidos cuando Archie la había tomado en sus brazos de nuevo. Aún más, tenía que reconocer que al final de todo ella había superado la experiencia, pero … ¿Realmente sería capaz de superar completamente lo que Archie había significado en su vida?

El amanecer entró en la habitación mientras Annie aún veía en su mente a Archie dejando el baile en compañía de una mujer que ella no conocía.

Posiblemente Annie se hubiera sentido mucho mejor si hubiese sabido que Archie tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien. El joven había hecho lo necesario para deshacerse de su frívola acompañante después del baile, pero aquello no había sido una tarea sencilla porque la mujer era una cazafortunas profesional y no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente . Además, se sintió un poco culpable por usar a la chica para disfrazar su incomprensible nerviosismo. De modo que hacerle entender que él no estaba realmente interesado en ella no había sido muy agradable que digamos. Cuando finalmente se liberó de la joven, corrió a su mansión y se precipitó a su recámara para tomar un baño, esperando que el agua fría lo ayudaría a aclarar sus desordenados pensamientos.

—¡Annie Britter! ¡Entre todas las mujeres! —se repetía con incredulidad mientras se frotaba con energía hasta que la piel se le enrojeció— ¿Cómo es que me sentí tan malditamente atraído por ella cuando fui yo el que decidió terminar!? Y ahora me pongo como loco tan sólo de verla. Sólo Candy me hacía sentir así en el pasado …¡Candy!

Archie detuvo su frenético frotamiento cuando recordó lo que había pasado durante los tres años anteriores. Encarar la dolorosa verdad y aceptar que había perdido a Candy para siempre había sido sólo el principio del escarpado camino en el que Archie había tropezado más de una vez. No había sido una situación fácil porque, estando cercanamente emparentado a la rubia, tenía que verla frecuentemente y mantenerse informado de su vida. De cualquier modo, poco a poco los acres dolores empezaron a disminuir en fuerza, y la resignación lentamente creció en su corazón. Contra todos sus recelos hacia Terri, el joven actor había probado ser un esposo cariñoso e irreprochable, así que Archie no podía quejarse de él, ni siquiera un poco. Candy era feliz sin lugar a dudas. La llegada del pequeño Dylan sólo había aumentado la felicidad de la joven, y al mismo tiempo había hecho que el joven millonario se diera aún más cuenta de cuán imposible e inútil era su amor. Terri era el dueño de de Candy en alma y cuerpo y no había nada que Archie pudiera hacer al respecto.

Cada vez que Archie veía a los Grandchester, se convencía más y más de que Candy amaba a Terri como nunca podría amar a nadie más. Conforme Archie maduraba, más entendía que su amiga de la infancia nunca sería la mujer que él necesitaba. Al observar el modo en que Candy vivía para complacer y amar a Terri, el joven millonario empezó a sentir la necesidad de encontrar una mujer que pudiera sentir de la misma manera hacia él. Casi imperceptiblemente, Archie dio el último adiós a su pasión de la adolescencia y entró a la adultez con una nueva convicción: él era un hombre que merecía ser amado tanto como Terri, y estaba resuelto a encontrar a la mujer adecuada. Y ésta, ciertamente, no podía ser Candice White.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que la tarea no era fácil en lo absoluto. Ser un hombre poderoso era de hecho un problema cuando se trataba de encontrar esposa. No porque las jóvenes damas no estuviesen interesadas en él, sino que estaban tan deslumbradas por su dinero y posición que el joven no podía saber si lo buscaban por el hombre que era, o por su fortuna. Así que Archie había llegado a ser extremadamente cauteloso, pues no deseaba terminar con el corazón roto otra vez. Habría sido demasiado doloroso y aún peligroso para su cordura después de todas las duras experiencias que había vivido durante sus años de adolescente. En otras palabras, aún cuando Archie quería encontrar una mujer para compartir su vida, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar tanto.

El tiempo voló y pronto Archie se sorprendió de tener ya veinticinco años y continuar aún soltero, mientras la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos ya estaban casados y tenían uno o dos niños. Algunas veces pensaba que permanecería soltero y solo para toda su vida y la idea lo entristecía frecuentemente. Hasta entonces, sus complejos negocios lo habían salvado de caer en una profunda depresión, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto más podría continuar con aquel tren de vida solitaria. Entonces, de repente, esa hermosa mujer en una nube turquesa había aparecido, arreglándoselas para despertar de nuevo esas ansiedades que Archie había creído muertas dentro de él y había tenido tan terrible mala suerte que esa chica había terminado siendo su ex prometida, ¡De entre todas las mujeres en esta Tierra!

—¿Qué me está pasando? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo—Conozco a Annie desde que era un niño y ella nunca, ¡nunca me hizo sentir de esta manera! ¿Cómo puede ser que de la noche a la mañana, ella de pronto se vea tan … tan … tan maravillosa y segura de si misma …¡ y encantadora! ¡Debió haberse reído de mi estupidez por no ser capaz de reconocerla! ¡Estaba bailando con Annie y no sabía que era ella! ¡Tonto de mi!— se seguía reprochando a sí mismo y así continuó, tratando de encontrar una explicación para sus reacciones esa noche sin mucho éxito.

Había cosas en él que simplemente no podía entender: aquella imprevista atracción la cual casi lo hipnotizaba, sus rudas respuestas hacia Pagliari, quien había, efectivamente, sido simpático—hasta que Archie mismo empezó a comportarse irracionalmente— y su compulsivo coqueteo con otras mujeres en la fiesta. "¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?" El joven trató de contestar estas alarmantes preguntas durante los siguientes dos meses, pero cuando finalmente encontró algunas de las respuestas que buscaba, no le gustaron para nada.

El proyecto de Annie no podía ir mejor. Había reunido todos los fondos que necesitaba para empezar a construir la escuela y estaba esperando encontrar más patrocinadores antes de que su sueño empezara oficialmente a funcionar. Por primera vez en su vida Annie agradeció a su madre por haberla enseñado a moverse en sociedad. La joven estaba segura que aquellas habilidades habían sido esenciales en su éxito al convencer a tanta gente de apoyar su causa. Por fin había encontrado un uso práctico para toda aquella costosa educación clásica que había recibido durante su niñez. Más aún, su amiga, Patricia Stevenson estaba ayudándole directamente y el esposo de Patty también estaba patrocinando. Además, la familia Pagliari, los Grandchester y William Albert – a pesar de estar lejos, en Calcuta – habían también representado un apoyo importante para que ella lograra sus planes. Ciertamente Annie tenía muchas razones para estar feliz, entonces. . . ¿porqué estaba tan inquieta?

Había una sola y única respuesta: ¡Archibald Cornwell! Con la pobre excusa de que su tío Albert quería ayudar a la joven dama con su escuela, Archie había ido a verla en más de una ocasión a la oficina que ella había rentado en el centro de Chicago . Annie sabía bien que George podía haber hecho el trabajo en nombre de Albert, entonces ¿por qué Archie insistía en torturarla con su presencia? ¿ Acaso le producía un placer insano el verla sufrir cada vez que se encontraban? Cualquier cosa que estuviera motivando a Archie, Annie no quería averiguarla, así que lo evitó tanto como fue posible y algunas veces usó a su secretaria Melanie Collins, como escudo para mantener al joven magnate lejos de ella.

No obstante, el joven continuó apareciendo en su camino una y otra vez hasta que un día la chica se hartó de su persecución y Eliza Leagan ayudó un poco más a empeorar la situación. Fue en una fiesta de té ofrecida por una de las amigas de la Sra. Britter, invitación a la que Annie no pudo rehusarse. Para su mala fortuna, la temida Eliza también había sido invitada a la fiesta. La presuntuosa muchacha se aprovechó de la más insignificante oportunidad para hacer que Annie pasar un mal rato. Candice White, condesa de Grandchester, estaba fuera del venenoso alcance de Eliza, eso era cierto, pero su mejor amiga, Annie, siempre más débil y sensible, era un blanco fácil para descargar todo su odio y frustación por seguir aún soltera mientras que su antigua rival estaba felizmente casada.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte otra vez, querida Annie! —dijo Eliza con movimientos estudiados, abrazando a la morena y besándola en ambas mejillas—, te ves tan elegante y a la moda con ese nuevo corte de cabello.

—Gracias Eliza … tú también te ves increíble. El verde es ciertamente tu color —se esforzó Annie continuando con el juego de hipocresía que la mujer de cabello castaño sabía jugar tan bien—. He escuchado que has estado trabajando duro en la caridad últimamente. ¡Qué altruista de tu parte!— continuó Eliza elogiando a Annie, y la joven morena sabía que la víbora que era la joven Leagan podía morder en cualquier momento, solamente estaba usando la adulación para desconcertarla antes de su ataque.

—No es exactamente caridad de la manera usual —explicó la joven, tratando de dirigir la conversación a un terreno seguro donde ella pudiera manejar la situación—, voy a dirigir una escuela para niños especiales, sólo que la organización del proyecto está requiriendo de mucho trabajo. Esto va a ser como un trabajo fijo más que sólo una actividad de tiempo libre.

—Ya veo, pero tú debes estar acostumbrada al trabajo duro —apuntó Eliza incisivamente—. ¿No era así en el Hogar de Pony, querida?

—"Esa fue su primera arremetida" —pensó Annie mientras se preparaba a responder—. En efecto Eliza. Estoy orgullosa de los años que viví ahí y aprendí las mejores lecciones de mi vida entera.

—Justo como tu muy querida hermana Candy, ¿eh? —sonrió Eliza astutamente—. ¿No es sorprendente cómo una chica de tan humilde origen pudo haber alcanzado la aristocracia? Pero en estos días yo podría creer cualquier cosa.

—No hay nada de que sorprenderse, querida Eliza —Annie regresó el golpe a pesar de sus miedos internos conociendo que la venenosa lengua de Eliza podía usar cualquier cosa que dijera en su contra—. Este es un mundo injusto, pero algunas veces ciertas personas obtienen lo que realmente merecen. Así que Candy está solamente cosechando lo que sembró. Deberías ver a su hijo, es un bebé tan hermoso y se parece tanto a su padre, quien está muy orgulloso de él, por supuesto. Estoy segura que más de una mujer le envidia su afortunada posición, mientras ellas no pueden siquiera mantener una relación estable.

Eliza palideció con el comentario de Annie intencionalmente dirigido a ese punto sensible que la lastimaba más. Pero Eliza no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Y hablando de relaciones. ¿Cómo te está yendo con el guapo joven Pagliari? He escuchado que ustedes mantienen una amistad muy cercana . ¿Es eso verdad?— preguntó la pelirroja cambiando la conversación.

—Solamente somos buenos amigos. Nada más —declaró Annie secamente.

—Pero hay tantos rumores acerca de ustedes dos, que yo pensé que finalmente habías olvidado a mi primo! —replicó Eliza burlonamente. Una sombra negra zurcó el rostro de Annie haciéndole entender a Eliza que finalmente había tocado la herida sin cicatrizar donde sus comentarios podrían hacer el daño deseado.

—Yo … yo… yo no sé de lo que estás hablando —Annie tartamudeó incapaz de decir algo más.

—No te preocupes, querida, yo entiendo cómo debes estar sintiéndote, especialmente ahora que Archie está cortejando a mi amiga Leonora Simmons —asestó Eliiza con una nueva y más fuerte puñalada.

—¡Yo no sabía! —Fue todo lo que Annie pudo contestar. ¿Podría Archie ser tan cruel? ¿Podría él estarla persiguiendo sólo para hacer su vida miserable mientras estaba haciéndole la corte a otra mujer?

—Yo sé, querida, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa —continuó Eliza, tan feliz por haber recuperado el control de la conversación que le permitía hacer sufrir a Annie— pienso que Archie simplemente se volvió loco por Leonora, ella es tan … tan …

—¡Tan molesta, superficial, aburrida, y tonta! —interrumpió una voz masculina a espaldas de Annie y la morena no tuvo que voltear para averiguar de quién había sido la voz.

—¿Describe eso adecuadamente a tu estúpida amiga Leonora, mi querida prima? O Tal vez quieras que continúe con los epítetos. Tengo bastantes palabras que usar, pero me temo que ninguna de ellas sea agradable, dijo Archie desdeñosamente.

—A … A … ¡Archie! —exclamó Liza poniéndose roja—, no sabía que venías a la fiesta

—Puedes ver bien que estoy aquí y justo a tiempo para detener esa sucia boca tuya de esparcir rumores viperinos acerca de mi persona. ¿Qué acabas de decir acerca de mi y tu estúpida amiga Leonora Simmons?

—Bueno, yo pienso que todo fue un malentendido … yo pensaba —masculló Eliza entre dientes tratando de encontrar el modo de escapar, sin mucha suerte.

—Ah … ¡Qué novedad primita, tú pensaste! —Archie rió con desprecio—. Yo creía que esa era una tarea demasiado pesada para tu cabeza! ¡Cuidado, se te puede quemar y arruinar ese lindo peinado!

—¡Me estás insultando, Archibald! —gimió Eliza muy irritada.

—Archie, por favor —interrumpió Annie juzgando que el joven estaba yendo muy lejos con su prima y su tímida pero firme voz fue suficiente para hacerlo detenerse.

—Lo siento Eliza —dijo él de mala gana—, fue sólo una bromita mía. Tú sabes que me gusta embromarte. Creo que es mi manera de demostrar mi cariño fraternal hacia ti, querida prima. ¿Ahora, serías tan amable de disculparnos? … Me temo que me llevaré a Annie por un momento, como los viejos amigos que somos, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar —explicó el joven tomando la mano de Annie y guiándola lejos de la repugnante lengua de Eliza.

Aquella era una rara combinación de la gloria y el infierno para Annie. Estaba tan abrumada por el toque del joven sosteniendo su mano, que no podía decir una sola palabra mientras él la llevaba a lo largo del jardín a un lugar donde ellos pudieran gozar de cierta privacía. ¡Habían tantas cosas inundando su mente! Primero, la constante persecución de Archie, la cual ella no sabía cómo interpretar; luego, Eliza diciendo que él estaba enamorando a otra chica, y después Archie negándolo decisivamente y salvándola de la presencia de su prima como un caballero en una brillante armadura. ¿Era este el mismo hombre que puso fin a su compromiso porque él estaba aun enamorado de otra mujer? ¿Qué parte de la historia se había ella perdido que hacía imposible entender la situación?

—Espera un minuto Archibald —ella finalmente explotó, retirando su mano de la de él—. Aprecio tu ayuda con Eliza, pero pienso que sería mejor regresar a la fiesta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu amigo italiano se ponga celoso? —preguntó el joven preguntó sin rodeos.

—Primero que nada, Archibald —dijo la joven mujer molestándose con el tono del rubio—, Alan no es italiano, el nació aquí al igual que su padre. Los Pagliari se ven a si mismos como norteamericanos porque su familia ha vivido aquí por tres generaciones y aunque están orgullosos de sus raíces italianas, tienen los mismos derechos que tú y yo. ¡Simplemente no me gusta el tono que usaste como si fuera un pecado no ser anglosajón!¿Olvidas que tus antepasados también fueron inmigrantes?

—¡Caramba, Annie, nunca pensé que podrías ponerte tan defensiva acerca de tu amigo! —respondió Archie parte molesto por la reacción de la morena, pero también complacido al descubrir que la joven mujer había desarrollado ideas que no estaban antes en su cabeza.

—¡Aun no he terminado! —advirtió ella mientras su voz se elevaba más vehementemente—. En segundo lugar, no hay razón para que Alan se ponga celoso porque no hay nada entre tú y yo, hasta donde yo sé, y tercero, yo pienso que debemos poner un fin a esta ridícula persecución tuya ¿Qué es lo que quieres Archibald, mi amistad para hacerte sentir menos culpable? Puedes bien ahorrarte la pena. ¡Estoy bien y feliz! Puedes seguir con tu vida

—¿Es eso lo que piensas Annie? —exclamó el joven aturdido—. ¿Crees que yo te he estado buscando porque me siento culpable? No es así Annie, ¡para nada!

—¡Entonces podrías explicármelo porque no lo entiendo Archibald!

—¡Archibald, Archibald, Archibald! —dijo el joven frustrado mientras abría los brazos—. ¡No sé por qué sigues llamándome como si fuéramos dos extraños! Hace sólo un momento cuando estaba dándole a Eliza una buena lección, recordaste la manera en la que mis amigos me llaman. ¡Yo pensé que había recuperado tu confianza entonces y que me llamabas de nuevo como solías hacerlo!

—Eso fue en el pasado, Archibald —contestó la joven bajando los ojos y volteándose, sintiendo que las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer

—Pero podría ser parte del presente si quisiéramos —se atrevió a decir el joven, sintiendo que la ocasión que había estado buscando había llegado finalmente—. ¡Esta es la razón por la que te he estado persiguiendo deliberadamente, Annie! Porque me he dado cuenta que perdí mi más querido tesoro y he decidido recobrarlo … recobrarte.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la joven volteando a ver al hombre directamente a los ojos. ¡No podía creer lo que él acababa de decir! ¿Quería él decir que desaba volver? …¿como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Estoy diciendo que te quiero de vuelta, Annie … estoy diciendo que fue un error dejarte ir —admitió el joven con voz ronca.

—¡Un error! —Annie respondió sintiendo cómo la indignación llenaba su pecho. Durante más de tres años había trabajado duro y firmemente para superar su dolor y sanar su corazón roto. Había estado lejos de su familia y sus más queridos amigos, tratando de silenciar los llantos internos de su alma mientras dedicaba su vida a ayudar a otros, y aquí estaba este hombre, ¡diciendo que todo había sido un error! Difícilmente podía dar crédito a sus oídos—. Es tan fácil para ti decir eso, Archibald! ¿Dime dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo mientras yo sufrí un millón de muertes? ¿Soñando con un amor imposible, tal vez? ¡Y ahora te das cuenta que todo fue un error! ¡No puedo creer tu arrogancia!

—Annie por favor, sé que he sido un tonto, y merezco tu desdén, pero he aprendido mi lección … lo juro.

—Pues me alegro por ti, Archibald —interrumpió Annie incapaz de contener más sus lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, pero también de enojo y resentimiento—. Es un verdadero progreso para ti, pero por favor sólo sigue adelante con tu vida y no cuentes conmigo para tus planes futuros. ¿Como podría aceptar a alguien que primero me humilló? Sé que también fue mi culpa por aceptarte cuando yo sabía que no me amabas. Tienes razón, todo fue un error y no pienso cometerlo otra vez. Para serte sincera, ambos fuimos un par de tontos, la diferencia es que yo fui una tonta que te amó y tú … ¡tú solo fuiste un tonto sin corazón! —dijo ella finalmente antes de salir corriendo escondiendo el rostro entre las manos y dejando tras de si a un hombre que no sabía cómo resolver el problema en el que él mismo se había metido gracias a serie de malas decisiones que había hecho en el pasado.

¿Qué había sucedido con Archie durante los dos meses anteriores que lo llevaron a confesar un sentimiento que en el pasado parecía no haber existido? Bueno, las cosas fueron más bien complicadas para el joven desde que vio a Annie en el baile de mascaras. Se sintió terriblemente incómodo con la ardiente e inesperada atracción que había experimentado por primera vez esa noche. No estaba realmente acostumbrado a sentirse así por causa de una mujer que no fuese Candy. Pero, siendo francos, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que la joven rubia lo había hecho sentirse así por ultima vez. Muy a su pesar, la pasión que antes había albergado por su prima se había vuelto difusa y borrosa.

Durante los días que siguieron Archie se había debatido consigo mismo para organizar sus pensamientos acerca de Annie Britter, quien repentinamente parecía tan cambiada y atractiva. Arguyó que la belleza física de Annie, la cual siempre había sido notable, le había simplemente tomado por sorpresa. Tal vez había sido el resultado de su gran soledad. Quizá el efecto misterioso de la dama enmascarada caminando a través del salón de baile y mirándolo con un aire franco —algo inusual en las otras mujeres que conocía— lo había hecho reaccionar con un exceso de atracción. "Sí, debe ser eso", se dijo a si mismo y quedó satisfecho con esa explicación por un tiempo. Sin embargo, su desasosiego no le dio cuartel y las cosas no mejoraron cuando los incisivos comentarios de Neil acerca de Annie y Pagliari llegaron a sus oídos durante una reunión familiar.

¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan molesto de que su ex novia pareciera estar saliendo con alguien más? ¿No había él salido con varias damas desde su ruptura con Annie? ¿No era lo que él quería, que ambos pudieran ser libres para encontrar la felicidad por si mismos? Archie se hizo a esas preguntas muchísimas veces hasta que le dolió la cabeza y tanto su apetito como sus horas de sueño acabaron por reducirse al mínimo. Durante esas largas horas de insomnio, el joven no podía dejar de recordar el pasado. Involuntariamente, su mente lo llevaba a esos años de su adolescencia y por primera vez en su vida, la figura de Candy no aparecía como el centro de sus recuerdos.

Era otra voz la que escuchaba con los oídos de sus remembranzas, otra sonrisa, un par de ojos que no eran verdes, una cabellera sedosa y brillante que no era ni rubia ni rizada, momentos que había compartido con alguien más; alguien en quién escasamente había pensado por largo tiempo. De repente le venían a la memoria una larga lista de detalles: Annie llevándole comida y mantas al cuarto de castigo en la época del colegio, los delicados pañuelos que ella solía bordarle cada año para su cumpleaños, la sonrisa especial que ella guardaba para él y sólo para él, los tantos detalles y buenos momentos que compartieron. Sin duda Annie sabía bien cómo ser esa amiga cercana que todo hombre necesita y Archie tenía que reconocer que había extrañado todo eso desde su separación.

Pero la amistad no es suficiente para el matrimonio, y él ciertamente había terminado con ella por esa falta de pasión en su relación. Entonces, encontrar a Annie tan malditamente atractiva de buenas a primeras y recordar su dulce afecto al mismo tiempo, estaba haciendo el asunto aún más complicado. Y para colmo de males las cosas que estaba descubriendo en aquella nueva Annie no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Cualquier cosa que él había considerado frívolo o aburrido en la joven, parecía haber sido sustituida por una nueva actitud que él encontraba molestamente atractiva.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Archie terminó admirando la determinación de la joven dama de construir una escuela sin el apoyo directo de su padre, conquistando su natural timidez para encontrar los patrocinadores que necesitaba. El joven apenas podía reconocer en aquella mujer a la tímida niña que un día había conocido y para su gran molestia, cada uno de esos nuevos cambios en ella le parecían deliciosamente irresistibles. Todas estas consideraciones lo estaban forzando a sentir algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

Al principio no podía nombrar lo que sentía en su corazón, pero conforme los días y las semanas iban pasando, finalmente dio al sentimiento el nombre que le correspondía: ¡arrepentimiento! ¡Se arrepentía de su rompimiento con Annie Brighton! Cuando Archie entendió esta desagradable verdad inició una campaña compulsiva. Siguió a la chica, con un constante, irracional e incontrolable impulso que no podía contener a pesar de las voces internas las cuales le decían a gritos que era mejor idea olvidar el tesoro que ya había perdido mucho tiempo antes.

Candy sintió al bebé pateando dentro de ella una vez más y guió la mano de Dylan hacia su abdomen, para que el niño pudiera sentir la nueva vida creciendo dentro del cuerpo de su madre. La joven sabía que la llegada de un segundo niño iba a ser un duro golpe para su pequeño primogénito, quien estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de todos. De cualquier manera, Candy estaba consciente de que esa era una lección que Dylan necesitaba aprender y presentía que todo lo que podía hacer para reducir el dolor de su hijo, era hacerlo tomar conciencia de que pronto tendría que compartir el afecto de su madre con un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Tal vez aquel Dylan de casi tres años de edad no podía entender completamente el milagroso proceso que estaba llevándose a cabo dentro del vientre de Candy, pero la joven trataba de prepararlo para el momento lo mejor posible. Al mismo tiempo, le reafirmaba su cariño constantemente, sabiendo que el niño necesitaría estar seguro del amor de sus padres más que nunca antes en su corta vida.

—Siéntelo . . . es el bebé moviéndose —le dijo al pequeño que la miraba con asombro mientras abría desmesuradamente sus enormes ojos azules.

—¡Es mi hermano! —dijo Dylan sonriendo mientras sentía los movimientos en el abdomen de su madre.

—Aún no podemos decir si será niña o niño, querido —repuso ella riendo ante la seguridad del niño—, podría ser una hermana.

—¡Es un hermano! —insistió el niño frunciendo el ceño de una manera que le recordó a Candy la expresión de su esposo cuando estaba molesto—, esperemos que sea un niño, pero no hay garantía para ello, Terri —sentenció ella llamando al niño por su primer nombre, el cual sólo usaba cuando el padre de Dylan no estaba cerca. Fue entonces cuando el empleado de la estación de trenes anunció la llegada del expresso de Chicago. La joven se levantó tomando a su hijo de la mano y ambos empezaron a caminar por la atestada plataforma con la nana de Dylan siguiéndolos.

Candy buscó entre la multitud hasta que sus ojos brillaron al ver a otra joven mujer con un delicado sombrero de paja, sedosos cabellos negros que le rozaban el cuello y un elegante vestido rosa con una cinta rosa a la cadera. La rubia sonrió y mirando al pequeño a su lado, le dijo:

—¡Es la tia Annie, Terri! —guiñó con alegría—. ¡Annie! ¡Annie! ¡Aquí estamos! —gritó la joven moviendo su mano hasta que obtuvo el efecto deseado y la morena la distinguió en la distancia.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! —gritó Annie olvidando su usual compostura de dama y corriendo para encontrar a su amiga. Después de un largo viaje, la muchacha finalmente había llegado al lugar donde esperaba encontrar el apoyo y consejo que necesitaba desesperadamente: los cariñosos y siempre abiertos brazos de Candy.

El viaje a Fort Lee estuvo lleno de aventuras para Annie Britter con su amiga Candy manejando su nuevo Oldsmobile Touring . Demasiado independiente como para ser siempre escoltada por el chofer de Terri, la joven había insistido en tener su propio auto hasta que el actor, quien no sabía cómo negarse a los deseos de su mujer, le había obsequiado el automóvil con motivo de su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños . A pesar de su temperamento naturalmente temerario, Candy había llegado a ser una conductora muy cuidadosa, tal vez a causa de una instintiva preocupación maternal por la seguridad de sus niños, o por los muchos accidentes que había sufrido cuando solía ser la conejilla de indias de Alistair durante los años de su adolescencia. De cualquier modo, tan pronto como Annie supo que Candy iba a manejar, la pobre morena casi se desmaya y todo el tiempo que duró el viaje permaneció prácticamente aferrada al asiento, las manos sujetas a la tapicería de cuero, la cara blanca como una figura de marfil y los ojos reflejando un miedo infantil que no podía controlar.

Candy sólo sonrió observando el sufrimiento de Annie, mientras se daba cuenta de que no importa cuánto podamos cambiar con la edad y los golpes de la vida, hay ciertos aspectos en la personalidad de todos que siempre permanecen inalterables. En el fondo de su corazón Annie era aún una niña pequeña y miedosa que lloraba mirando hacia la copa del árbol mientras Candy lo trepaba impávidamente. Y esa no era la única cosa que no había cambiado en el alma de Annie. Mas tarde, cuando las jóvenes mujeres estaban ya en la casa de la rubia y Dylan se había quedado en su cuarto tomando su siesta diaria, Candy pudo confirmar su teoria: no era sólo que Annie seguiera temiendo a la altura o a la velocidad, sino que su corazón seguía preso en el mismo lugar.

Cuando las dos mujeres finalmente tuvieron algo de privacidad, Annie, incapaz de ocultar su dolor por más tiempo, se lanzó a los brazos de Candy y lloró incosolablemente. Todas las lágrimas que había luchado por esconder de Candy en el pasado, repentinamente alcanzaron sus párpados y salieron con una fuerza incontrolable. La joven dejó que Candy viera abiertamente lo que ya la rubia había adivinado gracias a esa especial intución que poseía.

—¡Oh Candy, Candy! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! Traté de ser tan fuerte como tú, ¡Pero no puedo! —Annie dijo entre sus sollozos y Candy levantó la barbilla de su amiga para verla directamente a los ojos.

—¡Annie! ¡Se trata de Archie, no es así? —dijo la rubia y su pregunta solo quería decirle a su amiga que ella entendía lo que estaba pasando en su corazón. Annie simplemente asintió calladamente mientras un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas.

—¡Ay Annie, has sido más fuerte de lo que quieres admitir!

—¡Pero yo no quería molestarte con mis problemas y aquí estoy! Me prometí a mi misma ser lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con mis penas por mi misma, pero no puedo. Es simplemente demasiado para mi! —dijo la morena con pesar.

—¡Annie, no es un pecado acudir a tus amigos cuando los días están nublados. Además, ya es notable la manera en que contuviste tu pena por tanto tiempo y en lugar de poner atención a ella, invertiste tu tiempo preparándote para ayudar a otros. Ciertamente has madurado bastante, niña —repuso Candy animando a su amiga.

—Yo pensé que ya lo había olvidado. Al fin y al cabo todo era más fácil cuando estaba en Italia … —murmuró Annie murmuró con voz temblorosa, mientras sus manos estrujaban la delgada tela de su vestido.

—Sé lo quieres decir Annie —suspiró la rubia recordando sus propias desilusiones amorosas—. Es muy distinto cuando estás sola y el hombre que amas está lejos, pero cuando lo vuelves a ver todo parece derrumbarse ¿No es así?

— ¡Y él sólo ha hecho las cosas más difíciles! — Annie lloró otra vez.

—¿Cómo es eso Annie? ¿Qué ha pasado con ese niño estúpido? —preguntó la rubia intrigada y la morena le contó la historia de sus frecuentes encuentros con Archibald lo mejor que pudo, desde que se vieron otra vez en el baile de máscaras hasta la última discusión que tuvieron en la aquella tertulia.

Mientras Annie le decía a Candy todo lo que había pasado, la rubia no sabía si debía dar una paliza a Annie o a Archie por ser tan ciegos ante sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, recordando que ella no había sido más inteligente cuando le había tocado enfrentar la misma clase de problemas, decidió contener su boca. Por el contrario, simplemente escuchó a su amiga y le ofreció el afecto y aceptación que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Es curioso como las cosas se ven más menos complicadas cuando uno no está directamente envuelto en el problema —pensó la rubia—. Aquí estás Annie, llorando desesperadamente porque has esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar a Archie decirte esas maravillosas palabras y ahora que finalmente lo hace, huyes de él, sin saber qué hacer con la felicidad que toca a tu puerta ¿Es que realmente es tan difícil perdonarlo y volver a empezar? —Candy se preguntó en silencio.

Candy imaginó que era mejor dejar pasar el tiempo y una vez que Annie hubiese recobrado la serenidad y ganado en perspectiva, la joven señora Grandchester podría hacer algo para ayudar a que sus amigos reencontrasen el camino que habían perdido accidentalemnte en algún lugar del pasado. Aquella misma noche, la muchacha le contó a su marido lo que estaba sucediendo, incapaz de esconder cosa alguna de su conocimiento.

—Me parece que debes tomar ese teléfono y llamar a Archie para decirle que Annie está aquí —fue la inmediata reacción de Terri, asombrando a Candy quien sabía bien que su primo nunca había sido santo de la devoción de Terri y viceversa.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a hacer eso ahora! ¡Annie necesita tiempo para pensar bien lo que va a hacer! —dijo Candy mientras peinaba su cabello frente del espejo de su tocador.

—Y mientras tanto ese pobre hombre está allá en Chicago ahogándose en su propia hiel , ¿No? —sentenció Terri mientras pasaba las hojas del libreto que estaba leyendo—. ¡Ustedes las mujeres son criaturas sumamente crueles! Estoy seguro de que les complace el vernos sufrir. ¿Me equivoco? —agregó él bromeando.

—¡Odioso! —chilló la mujer y el joven no pudo esquivar una almohada voladora que lo golpeó justo en la nariz—. Los hombres a veces merecen sufrir un poco.

—¡No pienses que vas a escaparte de esta Señora Pecas! —amenazó él mientras dejaba el libro a un lado.

—No le harías algo malo a una mujer embarazada, ¿o sí?" —se jactó ella muy segura de los privilegios que le daba su condición.

—¡Sólo espera a que te atrape! —dijo él moviéndose más rápido que sus palabras. Candy trató de levantarse y correr para esconderse en el baño, pero su embarazo de seis meses no le permitió moverse tan rápido como estaba acostumbrada hacerlo y Terri no tuvo problema para atraparla antes de que pudiera escaparse

—¡Te tengo! —dijo él triunfantemente mientras la abrazaba suavemente—. Ahora te haré pagar por ese irrespetuoso golpe en mi nariz.

—¿Se supone que debo palidecer de miedo ahora? —preguntó ella retándolo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, decídelo tú —contestó él con un profundo beso al cual ella respondió inmediatamente enredando sus manos en el cabello castaño del joven mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

—¡Cielos, Candy, aún recuerdo que infierno es vivir sin ti! —susurró él aún besándola.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó ella perdiéndose en los ojos iridiscentes de su marido—. Veo a Annie y me veo a mi misma durante esos terribles días en Francia.

—Fuimos bastante estúpidos entonces —se rió Terri entre dientes ante el recuerdo mientras jugaba con los rizos de la joven, pero poniéndose serio enseguida agregó—. Nunca olvidaré que casi te pierdo por mi estupidez. Por favor, nunca huyas de mi. No creo poder resistirlo.

Ella tomó su mano y lo guió a la cama donde ambos se sentaron mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

—No hay lugar donde yo pueda estar más a gusto que éste, cerca de ti —dijo ella en un tono dulce y él le dio otro beso en respuesta.

—Sin embargo, aún pienso que deberíamos decirle a Archie que ella esta aquí! —insistió él con una sonrisa traviesa cuando se rompió el beso.

—¡No te atrevas, Terrence! —amenazó ella con un tono decisivo que él conocía bien—. Déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo, después de todo,¡Aquí yo soy la casamentera profesional!

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que temo! —contestó Terri y una vez más otra almohada se le estrelló en el rostro.

Tres días después de la llegada de Annie un empleado de una florería local llevó un costoso arreglo floral con raras orquídeas color de rosa a la casa de los Grandchester. Las orquídeas, que eran las flores favoritas de Annie, venían con una nota que simplemente decía: de tu tonto sin corazón.

Cuando la joven morena leyó la línea dejó caer la tarjeta y corrió a su recámara antes de que Candy pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa. La rubia tomó la nota e inmediatamente adivinó que Archie estaba en la ciudad. Obviamente, había sólo una persona responsable de eso.

—Debería molestarme con Terri por su intromisión —se dijo Candy— pero, ¿quién sabe? tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para que estos dos hombres olviden su irracional antipatía.

Candy ignoraba que ella había sido el principal motivo de las diferencias entre Terri y Archie, pero no estaba ciega ante su obvia y mutua frialdad.

—¡Santo Dios! —exclamó la muchacha hablándole al bebé dentro de ella—. Dadas las nuevas circunstancias, supongo que tendremos que pensar cómo tratar con tu obstinada tía Annie, bebé!

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con Annie? En el pasado, ella se había dicho en incontables ocasiones que iba a esperar a que Archie realmente apreciara su valor todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y así lo había hecho hasta que él acabó por decidir que no tenía sentido seguir esperando. Durante los dolorosos años que siguieron al rompimiento, la joven mujer había tratado con toda su alma de convencerse a si misma que sus sueños adolescentes fueron sólo eso, meros sueños que ella necesitaba olvidar para situarse en la vida real.

Annie había estudiado duramente, tratando de dar lo mejor para complacer los altos estándares de Maria Montessori y aprender tanto como le fuera posible y hacer su nuevo sueño realidad. La joven había decidido que esta vez no iba a confiar en los demás para construir su futuro. Esta vez solamente contaría consigo misma y por lo tanto, hizo planes para dedicar su vida a la educación.

Tenía muchos proyectos en mente que sólo estaban esperando para el momento justo. Sin embargo, el matrimonio no era uno de ellos. A los veinte cuatro años, viendo que sus dos mejores amigas estaban ya casadas y criando sus propias familias, Annie imaginaba que terminaría como una solterona, justo como la Srita. Pony. Curiosamente, esta perspectiva no le parecía tan triste como antes.

Cuando hubo concluido sus estudios en Italia, la joven entendió que su regreso a Chicago eventualmente significaría un reencuentro con Archibald. Sin embargo, allá en Europa, Annie había pensado que estaba lista para encarar a su exnovio, o al menos, trató de convencerse a si misma de que así era. Pero sólo tuvo que poner un pie en América para empezar a temblar, muriendo de miedo nada más de pensar que vería a Archibald otra vez, que quizá lo encontraría aún más apuesto y seductor que antes, o aún peor, que acabaría por enterarse de que estaba saliendo con alguien más, que se había comprometido … o casado.

No obstante, lo último que Annie se había imaginado era que Archie le hiciera la corte. La tarde que el joven le confesó sus sentimientos, parte del corazón de Annie quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle que ella aún estaba enamorada de él, pero la otra parte —herida y resentida por el rechazo del pasado— no concebía la posibilidad de volver a aceptarlo. No podía borrar de su mente los maliciosos rumores de los cuales había sido objeto después de que Archie había cancelado la boda. Todo lo contrario, esos tristes recuerdos estaban aún tan claros que le resultaba extremadamente difícil olvidar y perdonar. Tal vez estaba resentida, o quizá era que temía ser lastimada otra vez.

Al darse cuenta de que Archie no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente después de su primer intento en la fiesta de té, la joven había decidido huir para ver si la distancia enfriaba la insistencia de Archie y la ayudaba a aclarar su mente. Así pues, Annie dejó sus proyectos en las manos de Melanie, su secretaria, y corrió al primer lugar de refugio que se le pudo ocurrir: la casa de Candy.

Pero nuevamente, Archie la había seguido a Nueva York y había comenzado a presionarla. La muchacha no sabía qué hacer, especialmente cuando las orquídeas seguían llegando cada mañana siempre con la misma nota.

Todo había sido muy simple. Una llamada telefónica inesperada, una breve conversación, unas pocas instrucciones dadas a George, una maleta, una reservación de hotel, un boleto de tren y un corazón esperanzado. Dadas todas estas condiciones, Archie se encontró a si mismo caminando en la densa y enmarañada atmósfera entre las bambalinas, siguiendo a uno de los trabajadores del teatro que lo guiaba al camerino de Terry.

—Pase, la puerta está abierta —dijo una voz profunda que Archie reconoció inmediatamente. El joven entró entonces a un cuarto amplio que estaba sorprendentemente ordenado en contraste con el casi caótico mundo que se había quedado tras de la puerta.

—Bienvenido a Nueva York. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? —

Fue el saludo casual de Terri mientras Archie cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Gracias, es … es bueno verte otra vez —dijo el hombre rubio con indecisión mientras tomaba la mano que el actor le ofrecía.

—Pero, toma asiento, hombre, ¿quieres té? —Terri contestó mientras se servía una taza de una pequeña tetera que tenía cerca.

—Té estará bien, gracias —respondió Archie con un gesto de asentimiento. Ambos hombres se sentaron a beber el líquido caliente mientras casualmente comentaban acerca de la última vez que se habían visto. La ocasión había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Sra. Elroy un año antes. Terri aún recordaba lo gracioso que había sido ser testigo del disgusto en la cara de la anciana cuando había visto a Albert usando esa vestimenta hindú de la cual él estaba tan orgulloso, pero que no parecía complacer mucho al gusto occidental de la vieja dama.

Los dos hombres rieron de buena gana recordando el incidente y más tarde Archie le hizo a Terri unas pocas preguntas acerca de su esposa e hijo, a las cuales el actor contestó alegremente ya que Candy y Dylan eran su tema favorito.

—Deberías ver ahora a Dylan —dijo Terri con orgullo—, es endemoniadamente verbal. Habla y habla todo el día. Ahora que Annie está de visita Dylan conversa mucho con ella. Ella dice que él tiene un manejo del idioma superior al promedio esperado para los niños de su edad —y al llegar a este punto Terri llanzó una mirada intencional hacia el otro joven, esperando su reacción.

—¿Cómo está ella? —fue la respuesta inmediata de Archie y el joven actor finalmente respiró aliviado.

—Bueno, bonita como siempre y bastante enojada contigo —comentó Terri con una sonrisa socarrona.

—"Así que es verdad, Archie" —se dijo a sí mismo el aristócrata mientras esperaba la respuesta de su compañero—. "Finalmente te enamoraste de Annie. ¡Bien! Ahora podrás dejar de llevar esa miserable vida tuya, pensando en una mujer que simplemente no puedes tener".

—¿Enojada? —preguntó Archie como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo— Supongo que no podría ser diferente —añadió luego con decepción.

—Estás lo cierto, amigo —sugirió el moreno con un gesto elegante de su mano derecha en el aire—. Un hombre no termina con una chica, se aleja por años para luego recuperarla así como así.

—¡Y que lo digas! Debiste haber visto a Annie cuando le dije que quería intentarlo otra vez. ¡Nunca pensé que una dulce criatura como ella podría molestarse tanto! —dijo el joven mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

—Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir, yo he vivido con una de esas supuestamente dulces criaturas por casi cuatro años y realmente sé cuan enojadas pueden llegar a estar. Y cuando hablo de Candy ¡realmente quiere decir salvajemente enojada! —repuso él entre risas y la expresión de su rostro fue tan graciosa que ayudó a Archie a relajarse un poco—. Pero, sabes Archie, yo prefiero estar cien años junto a una Candy enojada que un solo día lejos de ella. Aunque debo reconocer que la mayoría de las veces es mi culpa que ella se enoje … bueno, a veces Dylan ayuda un poco, también, pero él también es un chico.

—Parece que es el talento de nuestro género —señaló el hombre rubio con una sonrisa triste.

—El punto aquí es que también tenemos talento suficiente para hacer que las mujeres olviden la razón por la cual se enojaron con nosotros. Eso es lo que tú necesitas hacer —apuntó el actor con sagacidad.

—¿En serio? Desearía encontrar al menos una pequeña pista que me dijese cómo hacer para que Annie olvide el pasado, pero me temo que ahora ella me odia —respondió Archie con tono pesimista.

—Yo creo que ella solamente está un poco confundida, pero en el fondo de su corazón, debe estar muriéndose por ti —comentó Terri y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado en el hombre rubio cuyos ojos inmediatamente se iluminaron con esperanza

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —preguntó aun dubitativo.

Bien Archie, como yo lo veo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es actuar positivamente ante este problema y empezar a hacer algo ahora que ya sabes donde está ella — sugirió Terri mientras dejaba la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

—Ese es precisamente la problema ¡No sé qué hacer! —exclamó el hombre exasperadamente.

—A las mujeres les gustan las cosas simples, empieza con flores —propuso el otro joven encogiendo los hombros—. Eso normalmente funciona con Candy, y por cierto, tendré que ordenar algunas rosas para ella cuando averigüe que tú estás aquí. No creo que a le guste mucho la idea —agregó sonriendo.

—¿Piensas que ella estará molesta por mi presencia aquí? —preguntó asombrado el joven.

—Candy no quería que te hiciéramos saber que Annie estaba aquí, al menos no por el momento.. Ella insistió en que era mejor dar a Annie algún tiempo para pensar sobre el asunto, pero yo supuse que no era una buena táctica. No iba yo a dejar a un viejo amigo solo con un problema así.

La sorpresa de Archie hacia la actitud de Terri crecía a cada segundo. Desde que había recibido su llamada el día anterior, el joven millonario no había cesado de preguntarse por qué Grandchester lo estaba ayudando después de la no tan amistosa relación que ellos siempre habían sostenido.

—Creo…creo que debo decirte que realmente … realmente aprecio tu ayuda —dijo Archie con gran esfuerzo—. No … esperaba esto de ti.

—Para serte franco, yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero la vida nos lleva por caminos misteriosos, Archie —sentenció el actor con sinceridad—. De alguna manera puedo entender tu posición porque pasé por algo similar hace algún tiempo, y sé lo que es darse cuenta que uno ha sido un verdadero imbécil.

—Eso es lo que he sido ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Un imbécil! —dijo Archie con un suspiro—, sólo espero que pueda encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas … pero …

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Terri intrigado al ver la mirada indecisa de Archie.

—¿Qué pasa si todo lo que hago no funciona? —preguntó temeroso.

—Cuando todo lo demás falla, entonces echas mano del último recurso: suplicar. Al menos funcionó en mi caso —sonrió Terri y Archie entendió lo que el actor quería decir.

Y así pasaron los días, Archie enviando flores y notas pidiéndole a Annie una oportunidad para hablar y la joven morena rehusándose a verlo otra vez a pesar de la insistencia de Candy que se cansaba de sugerirle que no era tan mala idea el dar al joven una nueva oportunidad. Era como si todos los buenos recuerdos que Annie había compartido con Archie se hubiesen borrado y en su lugar quedase sólo el amargo resentimiento que había cargado por años después del rompimiento. Candy sabía que Annie se estaba lastimando aun más al negarse el derecho de liberar los sentimientos que aún abrigaba en su corazón, sin importar cuanto ella se esforzaba en esconderlos.

Sin embargo, parecía que los duros golpes que Annie había sufrido, habían terminado por construir una barrera que ni aún la amistad de Candy era capaz de destruir. Como un último desesperado intento la joven rubia preparó un encuentro para tomar a la joven morena por sorpresa. Fue con el pretexto de una función de caridad que la compañía Stratford presentó para contribuir a la causa de la escuela de Annie.

Unos cuantos días antes de la fecha de la función, las flores habían dejado de llegar a la misma hora cada mañana y Annie empezó a creer, en parte aliviada y en parte decepcionada, que Archie —dándose finalmente por vencido— había regresado a Chicago. Así que la joven fue al teatro con algo de confianza.

Esa noche, ambas mujeres pasaron un buen rato preparándose para la ocasión. Annie había escogido un vestido color beige de satín que le llegaba a los tobillos y un juego de perlas que combinaba con su atuendo, mientras Candy, tratando de encontrar algo tan cómodo como fuera posible para la sofocante noche de verano, iba a usar un ligero vestido blanco de lino, con ornamentos de tira bordada española. Mientras la rubia se abotonaba el vestido en frente del espejo con movimientos perezosos, disfrutando la visión de su vientre abultado a causa del embarazo, Annie la observaba con aire pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Candy curiosa al ver esa expresión como vacía en el rostro de su amiga.

—Yo … yo me estaba preguntando —dijo Annie indecisa.

—¿Qué?

—Candy. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —inquirió la morena y el tono serio de su voz intrigó a la rubia.

—Seguro.

—¿Cómo … cómo es ser tú, Candy? —preguntó Annie finalmente y sus palabras dejaron a Candy boquiabierta.

—¿Ser yo? ¡Qué pregunta Annie! ¡No sabría qué contestar! —respondió Candy asombrada—. Yo … yo supongo que es … ¡bastante bueno! Quiero decir … ¡soy feliz! —dijo la joven con sinceridad.

—Yo me refiero a algo más que eso, Candy … ¿Cómo es estar casada, tener un hijo propio, llevar una casa que puedes llamar hogar, estar … estar embarazada … ser amada por un hombre? —irrumpió la morena en una lluvia de nuevas preguntas.

—Bueno … ahora estás planteando demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna de ellas tiene una respuesta simple —repuso Candy empezando a entender lo que estaba pasando con el corazón de su amiga, tal vez mejor que Annie misma. La joven se sentó en frente de su tocador y mirando a su amiga a través del espejo sonrió suavemente, tratando de decidir cómo iba a contestarle a su amiga—. Annie, ¿recuerdas cuántas veces cuandoo éramos pequeñas soñamos con tener padres? — preguntó finalmente. ;

—Sí —dijo Annie intrigada con las palabras de Candy.

—Cerrábamos los ojos y tratábamos de imaginar lo mejor posible cómo sería,¿correcto? —continuó Candy mientras se ponía un par de aretes de oro en forma de gota— Ahora dime, tú tuviste la oportunidad de ver este sueño hacerse realidad. ¿Fue en realidad lo que tú esperabas?

—Yo creo que fue mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginamos, Candy —admitió Annie—. Algunas ocasiones mejor, y otras no tan irreal como una vez nos lo figuramos. Mi relación con mi madre, por ejemplo, no ha sido tan perfecta como yo creí que podría ser —concluyó Annie con un suspiro.

—¿Pero, a pesar de esas dificultades, te arrepientes de haber sido adoptada? —continuó Candy preguntando mientras buscaba la gargantilla que combinaba con los aretes.

—¡Para nada! —fue la respuesta inmediata y vehemente de Annie.

—Por el contrario, yo nunca seré capaz de decir eso, porque nunca fui adoptada como tú lo fuiste. Albert siempre fue un tutor dulce y cariñoso, pero no era como si yo tuviera una madre y un padre —comentó Candy naturalmente, pero al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Annie se apresuró a aclarar

—No, Annie, no te entristezcas por mi, la vida me ha recompensado ampliamente. No me puedo quejar porque me considero excepcionalmente afortunada. Lo que estaba tratando de decir es que para realmente entender lo que significa tener padres tienes que vivir la experiencia. El matrimonio es algo similar —explicó Candy dejando el tocador y sentándose en el confidente junto a Annie. La joven morena miró a su amiga con ojos desconcertados y Candy trató de aclarar lo que quería decir—. Annie, estar casada con un hombre del cual una está tan profundamente enamorada, como yo lo estoy de Terri, y ser correspondida, es tal vez la más abrumadora y deliciosa experiencia que una mujer puede tener. Todas las bendiciones consecuentes que vienen con el matrimonio son sólo parte del mismo paquete; los buenos tiempos compartidos, las risas, esa misteriosa felicidad que viene con el embarazo, la alegría de la maternidad y los placeres del amor físico de los cuales la gente teme tanto hablar, tan puros y maravillosos que no puedo comprender cómo es que alguien los pueda ver como pecaminosos. No obstante, no todo es perfección y momentos placenteros. Hay también malos ratos, peleas, diferencias, momentos en los cuales estoy tan cansada de correr tras de Dylan todo el día que sólo quiero dormir y nunca despertar. Aun así, tengo que encontrar las energías para levantarme y esperar a que Terri llegue a casa en la noche, para darle algo de tiempo, después de que nuestro hijo se ha dormido … y así, cuando pongo todo esto en una balanza, como tú lo haces con tus recuerdos de la infancia como una niña adoptada, sólo puedo decir que no cambiaría mi lugar con nadie en la Tierra. Pero de nuevo, todo lo que te puedo decir sobre esto, no significa nada, hasta que tú tengas la experiencia, y sólo entonces

—Entiendo —balbuceó Annie aturdida por las palabras de Candy. Así, sintiendo que un agudo dolor empezaba a herirle el pecho con absoluta claridad, la joven tuvo que cambiar la conversación—. Creo que iré a mi recamara a … a … buscar mi bolso —tartamudeó saliendo abruptamente y tropezándose con Terri, quien entraba al cuarto en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el joven divertido ante el innegable sonrojo en el rostro de Annie que había desparecido murmurando una disculpa después de chocar con él—. ¡Creo que a pesar de los años ella aún piensa que soy un terrible monstruo al que todos deben temer!

—No es eso, amor —contestó Candy riendo—. Es sólo que su corazón está hablándole con gritos tan fuertes que no podrá ignorarlo por mucho tiempo —sentenció la joven mientras ayudaba su esposo a ponerse unos gemelos de oro.

Dos mujeres jóvenes caminaban lentamente a lo largo de los pasillos del teatro hablando en voz baja mientras movían sus abanicos con aire gracioso. Una de ellas era morena, con ojos cafés grandes y melancólicos y suaves maneras que transpiraban elegancia a cada un de sus pasos. La otra era rubia, con chispeantes ojos esmeralda, tenía una sonrisa especial llena de vida y estaba embarazada. Habían salido del área de los vestidores y se dirigían hacia su palco. Mientras las damas se alejaban, otra mujer, aparentemente una de las actrices, portando un disfraz de época, las miró a la distancia. Pronto otra chica se unió a ella y empezaron una conversación.

—¡Mírala! —dijo la primera mujer con el vestuario del siglo XVII—, se pavonea orgullosamente como si su embarazo fuera un trofeo. ¡Es realmente patético!

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Qué amargura! ¿Estás celosa Marjorie? —preguntó la segunda mujer maliciosamente.

—¿Yo? —contestó la mujer de brillantes ojos color violeta—. Ni en un millón de años. ¡Tener hijos y criar una familia no forma parte de mis planes! Es sólo que no puedo soportarla.

—¡Pero debemos admitir que es una mujer con mucha suerte! —dijo la segunda mujer a regañadientes.

—No creo en la suerte, Lucy —respondió la primer mujer arqueando su ceja izquierda en un gesto característico—. La tan encantadora Sra. Grandchester debió haber usado bastantes trucos para conquistar a Terrence. No me creo su inocente y dulce mascarada.

—¿Eso piensas, Marjorie? —preguntó Lucy con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos amarillos—. Pero no podemos decir nada a ciencia cierta, ellos ya estaban casados cuando nosotras empezamos a trabajar para la compañía. Desearía haber estado aquí antes para averiguar cómo le hizo para tenerlo sólo para ella. Tú sabes, ¡curiosidad femenina!

—Deseas muy poco, Lucy —contestó Marjorie ingeniosamente—. ¡Si yo hubiese estado aquí en ese tiempo, hubiera obtenido a ese hombre para mi! Un romance con un hombre tan regio debe ser toda una experiencia. Además, representaría un gran avance para mi carrera también … es más, no toda la esperanza está perdida —insinuó al final con una mirada maliciosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir, chica mala? —preguntó Lucy disfrutando las maliciosas insinuaciones de Marjorie.

—Bueno, quiero decir que el hombre que pueda resistir mis encantos no ha nacido aún … tengo la mirada puesta en esos gallardos ojos azules, verás. Es solo cuestión de tiempo …

—Es bueno escuchar que eres paciente, Marjorie, porque me temo que llegarás a vieja y te morirás antes de que Terrence siquiera se dé cuenta de que existes, querida —comentó una tercera voz con aire desdeñoso.

—¡Karen! —las dos actrices novatas dijeron al unísono cuando descubrieron que Karen Claise, la primera actriz de la compañía, había estado escuchando su conversación.

—Es tan deprimente ver cuántas pseudo actricillas como tú, querida, piensan que harán una carrera confiando en sus aventuras amorosas —continuó Karen mirando a Marjorie despectivamente—. Si te estás figurando que la fama de Terrence te ayudará a hacer un nombre en este negocio, entonces estás luchando por una causa perdida, corazón. Ese hombre es la criatura más extraña en su género que yo haya conocido. He perdido la cuenta de todas las mujeres que han tratado de seducirlo y él las ha ignorado soberbiamente; haciéndolas sufrir una muy vergonzosa humillación, por cierto. No creo que tus débiles intentos podrían alguna vez representar una verdadera amenaza para su esposa. Por consiguiente … —añadió Karen acercándose a la oreja derecha de Marjorie—, sugiero que empieces a trabajar en ese talento tuyo, si es que tienes alguno … pero recuerda, en esta compañía la primera actriz se llama Karen Claise y se requiere mucho más que una mujerzuela barata para derrotarme! —concluyó Karen lanzando a ambas mujeres una mirada despreciativa que mortificó a Marjorie tanto como las palabras de Karen.

—¡Tercera llamada! —dijo una voz masculina y Karen dejó atrás a sus compañeras, caminando con pasos orgullosos hacia el escenario. Marjorie supo que no podía hacer o decir algo en contra de la estrella que era una de las más importantes actrices jóvenes de Broadway, pero se prometió a si misma que haría a Karen comerse sus palabras.

El teatro estaba lleno al tope con celebridades y miembros del jet set de Nueva York esa noche. Los Britter tenían buenas relaciones con diferentes familias importantes en la ciudad y la ya famosa combinación del prestigio de la compañía Stratford y el talento de Terrence Grandchester habían hecho el resto para vender todos los boletos a pesar del alto precio. Cuando Annie vio el obvio éxito de la función de caridad no podía sentirse más que profundamente satisfecha y agradecida con sus amigos por el apoyo que le estaban dando a su causa.

Pensó entonces que era realmente raro cómo las cosas estaban terminando tan bien, a pesar de sus problemas con Archibald. Annie había viajado a Nueva York huyendo de la insistencia del joven millonario, pero nunca se figuró que el viaje le daría la oportunidad de colectar más fondos para su proyecto. Todo habría sido simplemente perfecto si solamente hubiera sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Archibald una y otra vez.

Candy aparentemente ignoraba la inquietante confusión que molestaba a Annie mientras la obra se desarrollaba con el mayor de los éxitos. La rubia simplemente se entregó al trabajo de Terrence como normalmente lo hacía cada vez que lo veía actuar. Annie notó que de vez en vez, parecía que el mundo entero se hubiera desvanecido para Candy, como si el teatro, el reparto y la audiencia no existieran. En el otro lado, aun cuando Terri estaba cautivando a la audiencia entera con su actuación, para alguien que conociera a la pareja íntimamente, estaba claro que cada palabra suya, y movimiento y gesto estaban dirigidos a su esposa y a ella solamente, en una especie de conexión única que ningún otro ser humano era capaz de romper. De ahí que fue un poco extraño cuando repentinamente, y en medio de una de las escenas más conmovedoras, la rubia dejó a su compañera sola con la excusa de que necesitaba un pañuelo que había olvidado en el vestidor de Terri.

Annie trató de convencerse a si misma de que era una de las nuevas excentricidades de Candy provocada por su embarazo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse concentrada en la obra. Sin embargo, el suave ruido de alguien entrando al palco tan sólo unos pocos segundos después de que Candy se había ido, hizo a Annie entender que algo no estaba bien, especialmente cuando pudo percibir una muy familiar fragancia de maderas orientales invadiendo el aire.

—¿Disfrutando de la obra? —preguntó una voz masculina con tono íntimo. Annie entonces pudo sentir a un hombre sentado justo a sus espaldas. La muchacha sabía bien de quién se trataba. Por un momento pensó en correr lejos pero para su desgracia, se sentía prácticamente clavada al asiento, como si la impresión la hubiera paralizado.

—¿Te importaría si yo te hago compañía en lugar de tu queridísima Candy? —murmuró el hombre otra vez y Annie sintió el aliento de él quemándole la nuca.

—¡Déjame sola! —contestó ella y su voz se quebró..

—No hasta que aceptes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte —abogó Archie respirando profundamente el perfume de azucena en el cabello de Annie. La joven no respondió a la amenaza del hombre, pero permaneció en silencio por un momento deliberando qué hacer en tan embarazosa situación y culpando a Candy por su aflicción. Era demasiado obvio que todo había sido idea de la rubia.

—Esta bien, salgamos de aquí y tengamos esa conversación —dijo repentinamente sorprendiendo al joven con su abrupta reacción. Y así, la pareja dejó el palco.

—Henos aquí, ¿que es lo que quieres decirme? —preguntó Annie nerviosamente, temiendo el efecto de la proximidad de Archie una vez que llegaron al corredor.

—Lo que te tengo que decir es demasiado privado para ser ventilado en un lugar público ¿No sería mejor salir del teatro y encontrar algún otro lugar? —sugirió él con seriedad.

—Me temo que no puedo dejar este lugar, la obra ha sido organizada para reunir fondos para mi escuela. Después de la función habrá una recepción con el fin de agradecer al público y como comprenderás, yo tengo que estar ahí —explicó ella nerviosamente mientras inconscientemente estrujaba su bolsa con las manos.

—Entonces vayamos a los salones en la sección de galería. No hay nadie ahí esta noche —propuso él y la joven accedió con un tímido movimiento de cabeza. No obstante, internamente Annie se preguntaba por qué había aceptado cuando se estaba muriendo de miedo de sólo pensar en la idea de encontrarse a solas con Archie.

A pesar de la renuencia de la joven, la pareja caminó lentamente y en silencio hasta que alcanzaron el área de galería. El joven invitó a la morena a sentarse en un sillón colocado en el corredor para la comodidad de la audiencia durante los interludios, y ella lo siguió sin decir una palabra o levantar los ojos para mirarlo.

—Annie —logró decir Archie finalmente, tratando de encontrar los ojos de la joven, pero dándose cuenta de que ella no dejaba de mirar al suelo, tuvo que continuar hablando, incapaz de leer las emociones de Annie en sus pupilas—, estoy al tanto del dolor que te causé en el pasado, y sé que tienes derecho de odiarme —empezo.

—Te estás dando demasiada importancia Archibald. Yo no te odio. Ese sentimiento me es totalmente ajeno —respondió ella aún desviando sus ojos pero con un sabor acre en el tono de voz que contradecía sus palabras y quizá eso hirió más a Archie que escuchar de sus labios que ella en realidad lo odiaba.

—Entonces sería más fácil para ti escucharme y tal vez entiendas mi punto de vista , Annie —contestó el joven tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer sosegado—. Desearía que tú pudieras entrar en mi corazón y darte cuenta de cuánto me arrepiento de la manera en que me comporté. Yo tenía un precioso tesoro en tu afecto sincero y honesto que simplemente no supe apreciar porque estaba cegado por una ilusión. Al final de todo, esta quimera probó ser sólo eso, un sueño imposible que se desvaneció, dejándome vacío y solo —admitió él humildemente, clavando sus ojos en la decoración neoclásica de las paredes.

—¿Estás convencido ahora de que Candy está demasiado enamorada de Terri como para siquiera ver que tú estabas loco por ella? —repuso Annie sin rodeos sorprendiendo a Archie con la táctica directa que repentinamente ella había escogido.

—Puedo ver que estás bastante al tanto de mis problemas —aceptó él tristemente—. Estás en lo cierto, lo que ella siente por su esposo es tan fuerte que nunca siquiera vería a otro hombre que no fuese Terri. De hecho, yo finalmente he terminado por admitir que el amor de ellos es tan especial que es un crimen siquiera imaginar a uno de ellos sin el otro. Candy y Terri tienen un mundo privado y no hay nadie que pueda irrumpir en él y romper el balance perfecto que ellos han creado —aceptó él y Annie se sorprendió de sentir que no había dejos de amargura o resentimiento en la voz de Archie—. Cuando era más joven, Stear, quien siempre fue más sabio que yo, sintió esa extraña unión entre Candy y Terri y simplemente canceló sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, yo no pude manejar la situación. Simplemente no logré aceptarlo y superarlo hasta que la vi casada con él —añadió con un suspiro lleno de arrepentimiento

—Yo podría recriminarte por involucrarte conmigo a pesar de tus sentimientos hacia Candy, pero reconozco que también fue mi culpa, porque yo sabía de tus sentimientos y aún así decidí esperar a que cambiaras. No debí haber aceptado esa relación desde el principio. Era demasiado joven e ingenua entonces —dijo Annie levantando sus ojos del suelo por primera vez, mirándolo pensativamente.

—Annie … yo no me arrepiento del tiempo que pasamos juntos, todo lo contrario, ahora entiendo que los momentos que he vivido contigo han sido los mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida —respondió él clavando una vehemente mirada en los ojos color miel de la chica, mientras trataba de darse ánimos.

—¡Archie! —murmuró la joven con voz temblorosa lamentando sus propios movimientos que la habían llevado a verlo directo a los ojos. Era tan difícil para ella resistirse aquellas pupilas almendradas, especialmente cuando la miraban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

—Se siente tan bien cuando me llamas como solías hacerlo —exclamó él con la voz enronquecida de la emoción, sintiéndose ligeramente alentado por la debilidad inesperada que Annie había revelado.

—Fue … fue sólo un error de mi parte … tal vez la vieja costumbre que vuelve —respondió ella bruscamente tratando de recobrar la sana distancia que estaba tratando de mantener. Sin embargo, Archie no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan rápidamente.

—Esos viejos tiempos es lo que ansiaría volver a tener —le dijo él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven.

—El pasado no regresa … yo … yo pienso que esta conversación no … no tiene ningún propósito … yo … —tartamudeó ella tratando de escapar de la proximidad del joven, pero él respondió tomando el brazo de la muchacha con su mano derecha. Tanto la piel del brazo desnudo de Annie, como la de la mano del joven se quemaron mutuamente al toque y paralizaron al intento de la chica de levantarse y huir.

—Por favor, déjame terminar lo que te tengo que decir, Annie —casi rogó él con su más dulce acento sin perder el brazo de la chica—. Mi corazón ha vivido en confusión por largo tiempo, y en mi desolación no podía entender los sentimientos que tenía por ti. Por supuesto que te quería, pero mis obsesiones no me permitían verte de la manera en que un hombre necesita ver a la mujer que va a ser su esposa. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que había puesto mis ojos en la chica equivocada tú ya estabas en Europa y yo agradecí a Dios por eso, porque no quería que me vieras en el humillante estado depresivo que sufrí esos días —él se detuvo, y el cambio imprevisto en la actitud de la joven mientras él hablaba acerca de su propio sufrimiento le dio fuerza para continuar—. Sé bien que tú has sufrido por mi culpa y esa es la única cosa que he hecho de la que realmente me arrepiento, pero mi vida tampoco ha sido sencilla. Fue muy difícil levantarme de nuevo y empezar a aceptar que Terri había ganado. Más tarde empecé a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente y pensé que yo también merecía encontrar una mujer que pudiera amarme … así que la busqué, pero por una razón la cual desconozco, mi búsqueda había sido infructuosa hasta … hasta que te vi otra vez en esa fiesta.

—Sabes, Archie —lo interrumpió ella con acento melancólico—, en el pasado me habría encantado escuchar esas palabras que estás diciendo, pero ahora … yo no sé si debo estar escuchándote … —repuso ella liberándose de la mano del joven en un movimiento rápido.

—Por favor, déjame decirte que mi corazón se estremeció cuando te vi al otro lado del salón de baile —insistió él mientras ella volvía el rostro tratando de esconder las lágrimas que ya estaban alcanzando sus ojos—. Ignoraba que eras tú, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo claramente que aquella dama en vestido turquesa no era como las otras que conocía. Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí una fuerte atracción hacia ti, la cual en lugar de desaparecer cuando me di cuenta quien era la misteriosa mujer, solo se incrementó hasta el punto que ya no podía aguantar más estar lejos de ti —él confesó ardientemente.

—¿Qué debo sentir ahora Archibald? ¿Debo congratularme a mi misma porque finalmente logré que me desearas? No me conoces si piensas que tales noticias me harán feliz —se quejó la joven amargamente, tratando de unir todos sus resentimientos para mantenerse a salvo de la amenaza de Archie.

—No, Annie, no me has comprendido —respondió el rubio sintiendo temor de haber usado las palabras equivocadas—. Lo que faltaba en mi corazón de alguna manera finalmente encontró su lugar justo desde que te vi de nuevo… no es sólo la atracción física, aunque tengo que admitir que me has estado volviendo loco desde esa noche … es … es mucho más que eso. Ha sido como una revelación repentina. Liberado de mis viejas obsesiones, finalmente pude apreciar la joya que tenía en tu constante amor y me encontré a mi mismo extrañándote … necesitándote al punto de que lastimaba. Annie, me he dado cuenta de que te amo … amo a la mujer que has llegado a ser, pero también sé claramente que te amé en el pasado, pero estaba demasiado confundido para entenderlo —explicó él tan vehementemente que el corazón de Annie casi se da por vencido en ese momento.

—¡Archie! —susurró ella volteándose otra vez para ver al joven en contra de las muchas alarmas en su cabeza que la estaban advirtiendo no hacer semejante cosa

—Te amo —dijo Archie cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella

—Es … es … es muy triste escucharte decir eso ahora, cuando no estoy dispuesta a volver al pasado —murmuró la muchacha débilmente, tratando de defenderse del tumulto de sentimientos que estaba explotando dentro de ella mientras la confesión de amor de Archie invadía su alma con un dulce sabor que ella no había conocido jamás.

—El pasado se ha ido Annie. Lo que te estoy proponiendo es construir un nuevo futuro. Annie, al menos dame la oportunidad de probar que las cosas pueden ser diferentes entre tú y yo. Dale a este amor una nueva oportunidad —imploró el joven con todas sus esperanzas puestas en la honestidad de sus palabras.

—Un futuro … otro hombre ya me ha hablado acerca del futuro —mencionó Annie en un último y desesperado intento por levantar otra vez la barrera que ella se había esforzado en construir entre el joven y ella misma. Barrera que ahora Archie parecía estar destruyendo fácilmente con unas pocas palabras de amor.

—Pagliari, ¿no es así? —adivinó él amargamente, incapaz de controlar su disgusto, mezcla de tristeza y recelo.

—Sí, y … cuando estoy con él no me siento tan asustada como me siento contigo … me heriste tan profundamente … que tengo miedo de no poder superar el resentimiento nunca —repuso ella bruscamente y en ese momento las lágrimas rodaron en sus mejillas haciendo a Archie sentirse más confundido con los tan contradictorios mensajes que ella le estaba enviando. Desesperado, el joven sintió que el delgado hilo que estaba sosteniendo sus impulsos estaba a punto de romperse.

—Annie, déjame intentar al menos … —Archie no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque la muchacha se levantó repentinamente del sillón indicando que no estaba dispuesta a continuar con la conversación

—Annie —él la llamó corriendo tras ella e interceptándola unos pocos metros adelante. El joven, ya desesperado e incapaz de controlarse más, tomó a la chica por los hombros suavemente forzándola en un abrazo. La joven jadeó ante el inesperado gesto y aunque su mente la urgía a alejarse de los brazos de Archie, su corazón latía tan rápidamente que su cuerpo entero estaba petrificado y sus músculos no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro.

—"Estoy perdida" —fue su último pensamiento antes de que Archibald posara sus labios sobre los de ella.

—"Y debo confesar que fue …" —Paty le había dicho a Annie aquella ocasión cuando hablaba de la primera vez que Tom la había besado.

—"¿Cómo?" —había preguntado Annie curiosamente esa tarde.

—"¡Placentero!" —había dicho Paty tímidamente.

Y placentero era una pobre palabra para describir los sentimientos de Annie en el momento en que la boca de Archie alcanzó la suya, acariciando la tierna superficie de sus labios con un toque que era al mismo tiempo apasionado y suave. Annie no podía siquiera moverse, pero no necesitaba hacerlo ya que su voluntad estaba totalmente rendida al intercambio físico mientras el beso, su primer beso de amor, se intensificaba más y más. A pesar del entumecido estado en el cual estaba, la joven pudo percibir claramente cómo Archie ligeramente se estremecía de emoción cuando ella instintivamente le permitió explorar la humedad de su boca en un intercambio más íntimo. Sí, placentero no era suficiente, tal vez seductor o tentador podría estar más cerca y aún así, el sentimiento era más arrollador que eso. Annie apenas podía creer que él la estaba tocando con la pasión que ella siempre había añorado … la misma pasión que antes Archie sólo podía sentir por otra chica que no era ella. Otra mujer … él siempre había estado enamorado de otra mujer … ¿Podría ser diferente ahora? Annie se preguntó y el débil vestigio de vacilación hizo que su cabeza le ganara la batalla al corazón y su resentimiento gritase más fuerte que su amor. Con un último reflejo de sus manos, la joven empujó al hombre violentamente liberándose de sus manos.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido? —gritó ella ofendida, derramando lágrimas de ira y temor—. ¡Aléjate de mi. No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Sal de mi vida! —gritó la joven mientras cubría sus labios con una de sus manos temblorosas.

—¡Tu respuesta a mi beso me dijo cosas muy diferentes! —respondió él perdiendo sus últimos vestigios de paciencia, demasiado excitado por las emociones contradictorias que estaba experimentando.

—Yo pensé que eras un caballero, ¡pero veo que no lo eres! Alan nunca me habría tratado de esta manera. Ahora sé que él es mejor hombre que tú. ¡Ha sido suficiente, Archibald! ¡ Nunca jamás vuelvas a meterte en mi camino! —barbotó ella irreflexivamente, sin medir cómo sus palabras rompieron el corazón de Archie en pedazos. El joven se quedó parado ahí, mirándola en silencio, luchando con toda su alma contra las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta.

—"No hay remedio entonces" —pensó él por un segundo demasiado herido por las palabras de Annie para mantenerse suplicando. Sin embargo, una última pizca de fuerza mezclada con sus arrepentimientos por haber hecho un movimiento equivocado le permitieron intentar una vez más.

—Annie, yo entiendo que estás muy molesta ahora y tal vez no estás diciendo lo que realmente quieres … yo … yo estoy realmente apenado por mi conducta … pero te ruego que reconsideres

—¡No tengo nada que reconsiderar! —replicó ella llorando y cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Annie habría querido sonar fuerte y decisiva pero la montaña rusa de sus emociones estaba descendiendo con demasiada fuerza como para simular la fachada que a ella le habría encantado mostrar, y otra vez, la indecisión en su voz, la cual decía una cosa que significaba otra, hicieron a Archie insistir.

—Mañana en la tarde voy a ir a casa de Candy y Terri a verte. Espero que te des la oportunidad de pensar acerca de mi propuesta.

—No necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Te veré mañana de cualquier manera —dijo por último dejándola sola con su propio tumulto.

¿Cómo fue que Annie reunió la fuerza para regresar al palco de los Grandchester y asistir a la fiesta después de la obra? Ella nunca lo sabría. Los recuerdos de esa noche siempre estarían borrosos y confusos después del momento que ella escuchó por último la voz de Archie diciendo que la iría a ver al siguiente día. Annie ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de decirle a Candy cuan molesta estaba con ella por haber preparado el encuentro con el millonario. Cuando la morena regresó a su cuarto en la casa de Candy después de la recepción, solamente pudo desplomarse a la cama, llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Annie no salió de su cuarto para desayunar con sus anfitriones y Candy tuvo que insistir con sus ruegos hasta que la joven finalmente le permitió entrar en la recámara y terminó contándole lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Candy estaba sorprendida de ver cómo su amiga aún se resistía a los gritos de su corazón, pero lo que realmente la maravilló fue la terquedad de Annie cuando Archie finalmente llegó, como lo había prometido.

Los ruegos de la joven rubia no fueron suficientes para convencer a Annie y hacerla acceder a ver al hombre otra vez. En vano Candy trató de razonar con ella, Annie no escuchaba. Y finalmente, enojada con la obstinadación de su amiga, la joven rubia la dejó sola, temiendo que su amiga de la infancia estuviese a punto de perder la oportunidad de su vida para ser feliz.

—Lo siento tanto Archie —Candy le dijo al joven tristemente cuando regresó al estudio donde el millonario estaba esperando con el esposo de Candy.

—Entones es el fin, supongo —dijo Archie con voz ronca—. El tiempo realmente me borró de su corazón … tal vez yo simplemente me estuve engañando a mi mismo todo este tiempo, creyendo que ella podría perdonar y olvidar …

—Archie, yo aún pienso que ella te ama muchísimo, pero está demasiado confundida —contestó Candy tratando desesperadamente de salvar la felicidad de sus amigos.

— No insistas Candy, sólo lastimaría más —Archie contestó tristemente.

—Pero … —Candy iba a insistir pero una mirada discreta de los ojos de Terri fue suficiente para hacerla entender que tenía que darse por vencida. Como hombre, Terri sabía que Archie había hecho todo lo que podía para recobrar a Annie, pero parecía que su mejor esfuerzo no había sido suficiente. Con el corazón roto y el alma desalentada, recobrar el orgullo perdido era todo lo que quedaba para Archie.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó el actor con tono serio.

—¿Qué más? —contestó Archie con un suspiro—. Regresar a Chicago y seguir con mi vida. No creo tener otra opción, ¿o si?"

La joven pareja asintió en silencio a las palabras del joven millonario mientras acompañaban a su amigo a la puerta.

—Me iré mañana en la mañana. Gracias por toda su ayuda, sé que trataron todo lo que pudieron —dijo Archie besando la mano de Candy y dando a Terri un abrazo de despedida.

—Nos habría encantado ser de más ayuda —contestó Candy visiblemente entristecida viendo que Annie estaba a punto de perder el hombre de su vida al momento que Archie subiera al carro que ya estaba esperando por él.

—¿Me harías un último favor, Candy? —preguntó Archie con tono honesto.

—Seguro —asintió la rubia.

—Dile a Annie que … que nunca más la volveré a molestar y que espero que ella pueda encontrar la felicidad que necesita con Alan o con cualquier otro hombre que escoja —concluyó él antes de subir al coche.

Cuando el automóvil empezó a alejarse, Archie vio por última vez a sus viejos amigos agitando sus manos en señal de despedida, de pie en el jardín de su casa, y una vez más el joven sintió un pinchazo de envidia. Sin embargo, esta vez el sentimiento era diferente. Archie no estaba celoso de Terri por tener a Candy, pero envidiaba su suerte por tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado, mientras la que Archie amaba, había escogido darle la espalda.

—Será a tu manera … Annie, harás un par de miserables de nosotros dos, porque no creo que me recupere nunca de esta última desilusión —se dijo el muchacho mientras finalmente se permitía el lujo de llorar.

A Candy le habría gustado sacudir los hombros de Annie, golpearla en la cara y hacerla reaccionar, pero ella sabía que su amiga no respondería a semejante táctica. Así que decidió optar por la frialdad. Cuando Archie se hubo ido, la rubia regresó al cuarto de Annie y le repitió exactamente lo que el joven le acababa de decir. Antes de que Candy dejara el aposento para responder al llanto de Dylan que la llamaba de la sala, la rubia dijo con tono ligero:

—Bueno, ahora puedes estar contenta, Annie. Él dijo que no te molestaría más y realmente lo creo. Puedes regresar a Chicago y continuar con tus proyectos. Con el tiempo, él lo superará y encontrará otra chica —replicó Candy intencionalmente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

"Otra chica …" la idea hizo eco en la mente de Annie una y otra vez y no le dio un momento de paz por el resto de la noche. La joven prácticamente cavó un agujero en el piso de madera de la recámara mientras caminaba en círculos por horas, incapaz de recobrar la calma.

Annie no salió del cuarto para cenar esa noche y Candy no insistió, pensando que era mejor dejar a Annie ocuparse de sus demonios.

—"Un poco de ayuno no daña a nadie" —pensó la rubia aún esperando que su amiga reaccionara pronto.

Más tarde esa noche, el estómago de Annie empezó a protestar y finalmente pensó que sería una buena idea conseguir cuando menos un vaso con agua. Así que dejó el aposento y bajó a la cocina. La muchacha estaba aún ahí cuando escuchó el auto de Terri estacionándose, así supo que el joven había regresado a casa después de su actuación de aquella noche.

Al mismo tiempo Annie percibió un pequeño ruido, como el tintineo de campanas. Temerosa de que el ruido hubiese sido provocado por una rata escondida en algún rincón de la alacena, la chica salió de la cocina y entró al comedor. Para su gran desgracia, el ruido era aún más fuerte ahí. La joven estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que daba a la sala para huir hacia su cuarto cuando escuchó a Terri abriendo la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el joven riendo entre dientes, pero Annie supo que él no se estaba dirigiendo a ella porque estaba cuidadosamente escondida detrás de la puerta del comedor y él no podía haberla visto.

—¡Papi! —respondió una vocecita con acento alegre viniendo de las escaleras. Annie abrió apenas la puerta y entonces pudo darse cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo el misterioso ruido había sido Dylan bajando las escaleras y arrastrando un oso de peluche, casi tan grande como el pequeño, con un par de campanas doradas atadas a su cuello.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo ahora, jovencito? —preguntó Terri acercándose al niño, pretendiendo estar molesto con su hijo por estar levantado más allá de la hora que se le tenía permitido. El pequeño simplemente se veía adorable parado ahí, envuelto en un camisón de algodón con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, sus intensos ojos azul verdoso brillando con alegría de ver a su padre y su sedoso cabello castaño en gracioso desorden. Era obvio que Terri estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para permanecer serio.

—Llovió papi, Baboo estaba asustado y no podía dormir —el niño dijo con un puchero refiriéndose a su oso de peluche.

—Ya veo —comentó Terri conteniendo su risa ante la graciosa excusa—, pero ya no está lloviendo. Ven acá, te llevaré a tu cama ahora y ambos dormirán. ¿Entendido? —dijo Terri cariñosamente y Dylan inmediatamente respondió abriendo sus brazos para que su padre lo cargara.

—¡Ahí están ustedes dos! —dijo una voz femenina desde lo alto de las escaleras y Annie reconoció la voz de Candy.

—¡Mami, papi nos va a contar un cuento! —dijo Dylan emocionado mientras Terri le daba el oso a la joven.

—¡Hey tú, mentiroso! —protestó Terri mirando a su hijo—. Yo nunca dije que te contaría un cuento.

—¡Papi! —fue la respuesta suplicante de Dylan y eso fue suficiente para que su padre consintiera.

—Esta bien, pero después te dormirás, ¿lo prometes? —preguntó Terri y Dylan contestó con un mudo asentimiento.

Candy sonrió gustosa mientras el joven se acercaba a ella, besándola en los labios y sosteniendo a Dylan con un brazo al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de la joven con el otro. El niño estaba ya acostumbrado a ver las abiertas muestras de afecto de sus padres y aunque no era capaz entender muchas cosas, podía percibir el amor entre ellos y eso, de alguna manera, lo hacía feliz.

La pareja desapareció de la vista de Annie y repentinamente la joven se sintió aún más deprimida. Las palabras de Candy se mantenían rondando su cabeza: "Annie, estar casada con un hombre del cual una está tan profundamente enamorada, como yo lo estoy de Terri, y ser correspondida, es tal vez la más abrumadora y deliciosa experiencia que una mujer puede tener … pero, una ve más, todo lo que puedo decir no significa nada, hasta que lo hayas experimentado, y sólo entonces"

Las lágrimas de Annie regresaron a sus ojos y simplemente no pudo dejar de derramarlas por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que los sirvientes llegaran, Candy se levantó muy temprano, sientiéndose algo incómoda porque el bebé dentro de ella estaba intranquilo. Después de todo, estaba llegando al séptimo mes de embarazo y las cosas se estaban volviendo más difíciles para ella. La joven rubia tomó un baño, se vistió y respirando profundamente abrió las ventanas para dejar que la brisa de aquella mañana estival entrara a la habitación. La lluvia había dejado una sensación fresca en el ambiente que la animaba a comenzar con sus deberes más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

Silenciosamente dejó la alcoba para no interrumpir el sueño de su esposo, quien normalmente se quedaba en cama hasta tarde debido su trabajo nocturno. La joven entró al cuarto de Dylan y una vez que se hubo asegurado de que el niño aún estaba en la tierra de los sueños, aferrado a su enorme oso de peluche, bajó a la cocina donde descubrió a Annie llorando inconsolablemente.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó la rubia mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga—. ¡Querida, querida Annie!

—¡Candy! ¡ ¿Qué he hecho? ! — dijo finalmente Annie entre sollozos.

—Algo no muy sensato, Annie —admitió Candy con el tono más dulce que tenía, pero con la suficiente firmeza como para hacer entender a su amiga que había cometido un error—. Sin embargo, no es algo que no podamos resolver —añadió Candy buscando el rostro de Annie.

—Creo que lo arruiné todo ayer. Él jamás me perdonará la humillación que le hice pasar y ahora que él se ha ido … simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en cuanto lo amo — aceptó Annie llena de arrepentimiento.

—Me alegra que al fin lo reconozcas. Eso es un gran avance. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo entenderlo? ¡Por un momento pensé que nunca abrirías los ojos para ver la realidad! —comentó la rubia mientras le daba a Annie un pañuelo que guardaba en un bolsillo de su vestido.

—¡Fue … fuiste tú … y tu familia! —murmuró Annie mirando a los ojos verdes de Candy que la veía sin comprender lo que quería decir su amiga—. Anoche … vi a Terri llevando a Dylan en sus brazos y los tres … tan unidos, a gusto … felices … y repentinamente entendí que nunca tendría esa clase de felicidad con ningún hombre … a menos que la tuviera con Archie … pero ahora es demasiado tarde! El rogó por mi perdón , se tragó todo su orgullo y yo solamente lo rechacé cruelmente!

—¡No, no y no! —Candy respondió con una firme resolución en sus ojos—. ¡Esta historia no terminará de esta forma, no si puedo hacer algo al respecto! ¡Vamos Annie, lávate la cara, vístete y prepárate a recobrar a tu hombre! —ordenó la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Annie confundida.

—Quiero decir que vamos a ir a la estación del tren antes de que Archie se vaya. Ahora vístete mientras llamo a la nana de Dylan. En cuanto llegue, te llevaré a la estación.

—Pero Candy … —protestó Annie débilmente, pero la determinación en los ojos de Candy era tan clara que la joven morena no se atrevió a contradecir a su amiga y obedeció en silencio.

Treinta minutos después las dos mujeres estaban prácticamente volando en el auto de Candy, quien olvidándose de sus maneras al manejar corría a través de las calles de Manhattan mientras de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a su reloj con claro nerviosismo.

—¡Podrías ir más despacio, por amor de Dios, Candy! —rogó Annie con la cara pálida y las manos pegadas al asiento—. ¡Ese fue un alto que te acabas de pasar!

—¡Vamos Annie, esta es una emergencia! —contestó Candy con frescura mientras daba vuelta en una esquina con un rápido giro de su muñeca—, si dejas que Archie haga ese largo viaje a Chicago, entonces tendrá tiempo de pensar y estará aún más resentido y endurecido. Tienes que hablar con él ahora, cuando aún esta vulnerable. ¡Créeme! ¡Sé lo que estoy haciendo! Los hombres son una raza orgullosa.

—¡Candyyyyyyyyyyy! —Annie chillaba presa del pánico al tiempo que su amiga seguía corriendo a través de las avenidas atestadas de transeúntes. Afortunadamente, era el día de suerte de Candy y logró llegar a la estación sin accidentes ni multas de tránsito. Más tarde, la rubia se preguntaría cómo había manejado tan alocadamente a pesar de su embarazo, pero los resultados de sus esfuerzos la hicieron sentirse menos culpable.

—Aún estamos a tiempo —le dijo Candy a Annie con una sonrisa mientras se estacionaba —¡Vamos animáte, chica! Él debe estar ahora esperando en el andén ¡Alcánzalo y por favor no regreses a visitarme hasta que tengas un anillo con el nombre de Archibald grabado en él! No te preocupes por tus cosas, si decides volver a Chicago con él ahora, te enviaré tu equipaje después. ¡ Ahora ve por él! —ordenó Candy guiñando con picardía.

—¡Oh Candy! —dijo Annie aún jadeando y con las mejillas ruborizadas por la emoción— ¡Deséame suerte!

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron brevemente y más tarde, la morena dejó el auto desapareciendo al poco rato entre la multitud que atestaba la estación. Annie corrió mirando por todos lados, pero desafortunadamente no pudo ver nada más que una vasta masa de cabezas moviéndose entre los andenes. De pronto parecía que todo Manhattan había decidido viajar esa mañana. La joven preguntó a un empleado por el tren que estaba a punto de partir para Chicago y el hombre le indicó en qué andén estaba. Los pasajeros ya estaban subiendo.

La morena, con el corazón acelerado en una loca carrera, buscó desesperadamente por el andén, revisando cada rostro masculino con que se tropezaba, pero sin encontrar los ojos que estaba buscando.

—¡ARCHIE! —empezó a gritar una y otra vez, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar dando tumbos que aumentaban su fuerza con cada nuevo latido, amenazando con dejarla sorda. Desesperadamente, subió en la sección de primera clase buscando en todos los vagones infructuosamente. Fue entonces cuando el tren empezó a moverse y uno de los empleados la forzó a bajarse.

La joven, no teniendo otra opción, regresó renuente al andén. Con el corazón roto en pedazos diminutos , Annie tuvo que ver el tren alejarse de la estación, mientras la multitud continuaba moviéndose de arriba a abajo. La impersonal y apurada muchedumbre no prestaba atención a aquella joven delgada que silenciosamente comenzó a llorar, sintiendo que había perdido para siempre al hombre de su vida. El sentimiento era acerbo , pungente y lastimaba como ningún otro dolor que ella hubiese sentido jamás.

—¡Ay, Archie! —dijo ella en voz alta, sin preocuparse por el abstraído gentío alrededor de ella—. ¡Te amo, siempre te he amado, siempre lo haré … y he sido la más grande tonta de esta historia por dejarte ir, cuando Dios sabe que no hay y no habrá otro hombre en mi corazón, sólo tú, sólo tú mi amado Archie.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Annie? —preguntó una voz masculina detrás de la joven y el corazón le dio un vuelco-

—¡Archie! —exclamó ella casi sin aliento, mientras se volteaba para ver al joven parado en la plataforma, con su equipaje en el piso junto a él y mirándola con una renovada esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

—¡Ay, Archei, por supuesto que estoy segura de ello! —contestó la muchacha entre lágrimas, mientras corría para abrazarlo y él la recibía tiernamente en la suave calidez de su abrazo.

—Dime que no es un sueño que estoy teniendo, dime que durará para siempre —susurró él en su oído con voz temblorosa mientras agradecía a su suerte por haber llegado demasiado tarde a la estación.

—Durará mientras nuestros corazones sigan latiendo … y quien sabe, tal vez después de entonces —respondió ella levantado el rostro para verse reflejada en la brillante superficie de los ojos almendrados de Archie y esta vez, no tuvo miedo a hundirse en sus profundidades, ni sintió pena cuando él inclinó el rostro para besarla otra vez. Desde una razonable distancia , una joven miraba a la pareja mientras ellos se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a terminar al siguiente minuto. La mujer rubia sonrió satisfecha mientras acariciaba tiernamente su abultado abdomen .

—¡Bien, bebé, es mejor que regresemos a casa ahora. Esta vez, te prometo un viaje cómodo y seguro —le dijo ella a la criatura y con paso lento caminó hacia el punto donde había dejado su auto.

Ese día Annie y Archie regresaron a Chicago y sin duda se hubieran casado al día siguiente si no hubiese sido por los ruegos de la madre de Annie —quien suplicó a su hija para que le diera tiempo de preparar una boda decente— y porque Candy no estaba en condiciones de viajar tan lejos para la ceremonia. Así que la pareja tuvo que esperar tres meses, que parecieron años para ambos, hasta que la Sra. Britter tuvo todo listo como ella siempre había soñado y Candy había dado a luz a su segundo hijo.

Alben, el segundo hijo de los Grandchester, era una cosita rubia que eventualmente tendría pecas en la nariz gracias al efecto de la luz solar, pero también poseía los ojos azul verdosos que eran el sello familiar de los Baker. Afortunadamente, Candy se recobró muy rápidamente y fue capaz de asistir a la boda. Después de todo, la dama de honor no podía perderse tan importante fecha. Seis meses más tarde, el instituto Alistair Cornwell abrió sus puertas como la primera escuela para niños discapacitados mentales en Chicago.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto...

Y espero sus reviews para saber que les parecio...


End file.
